Une lueur d'espoir
by Missloup
Summary: L'éternité... Que vaut l'éternité lorsque l'on a perdu un être cher? Comment continuer à avancer? Peut-on espérer lorsque l'obscurité mêlée au danger vous entoure?
1. Chapter 1

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination. **

**L'histoire se déroule après qu'Edward ait quitté Bella, toute la famille Cullen est partie de Forks. **

**A partir de cet instant, toute l'histoire va changer... **

**Prologue : **

Le ciel était obscurci par de lourds nuages gris, un vent froid balayait les arbres, aucun bruit ne venait troubler le silence pesant qui régnait en ce lieu. La nature semblait s'être mise en deuil s'accordant à l'humeur abattue de l'homme agenouillé sur les graviers, ses épaules étaient voutées, son visage enfoui dans ses mains. Un grognement déchirant s'échappa de ses lèvres, oscillant entre désespoir et douleur, un son qui ne pouvait pas être humain. Lentement, il ôta ses mains, dévoilant son visage dont la peine ne ternissait en rien la beauté de ses traits, ses yeux dorés ensorcelants étaient voilés par une souffrance qu'aucun homme n'aurait pu supporter. Une de ses mains s'approcha doucement du marbre froid qui était devant lui, hésitant à toucher cette pierre si semblable à sa peau, même froideur, même dureté, même pâleur, il n'avait pas voulu d'une pierre quelconque pour sa dernière demeure…

Sa main toucha doucement le marbre glacé, le caressant tendrement, imaginant les contours de son visage sous sa main. S'il avait pu pleurer, des larmes auraient inondées son visage. Il enviait les humains, eux pouvaient laisser libre cours à leur chagrin, ils pouvaient hurler leur rage d'avoir perdu un être cher, mais pas eux, pas lui, il devait toujours se maîtriser, pour ne pas blesser ceux qui l'entouraient, pour ne pas dévoiler leur secret. Il se devait d'être fort pour sa famille qui comptait sur lui, il devait leur permettre d'avancer.

Mais ici, dans le cimetière, il se laissait aller à son chagrin sans que personne ne s'en doute, il y prenait garde, personne ne devait savoir. Cela faisait deux mois, deux mois qu'il l'avait perdu et le chagrin était toujours aussi vivace, comment pourrait-il vivre une éternité avec le sentiment d'avoir perdu une partie de son âme ? De son cœur ? S'il avait été seul, si sa famille n'avait pas été là, il serait parti pour l'Italie, il savait quoi faire pour les provoquer, pour qu'ils le tuent… Il s'avança lentement ou plutôt rampa jusqu'au sommet de la tombe, son nom y était gravé, ainsi que son portrait que ses doigts effleurèrent dans un geste empli d'amour.

Soudain, il ferma les yeux. Il n'était plus seul. Il entendit des pas s'approcher, les battements réguliers d'un cœur, l'odeur du sang… Pendant une seconde, il espéra qu'un habitant de Forks soit venu se recueillir sur la tombe d'un proche. Mais, non, il avait reconnu son odeur. Il envisagea de s'enfuir en courant, après tout, il ne le verrait pas, il était trop rapide pour des yeux humains, mais sa voiture était garée près de la grande porte en fer forgé, l'autre n'ignorait pas sa présence, il était venu pour lui. Inspirant plus par anxiété que par nécessité, il s'exhorta au calme.

L'homme était maintenant derrière lui. Il ne bougea pas espérant que son silence le découragerait et qu'il le laisserait seul avec son chagrin. L'homme fit un pas en avant, il frissonna en sentant une main chaude se poser sur son épaule. Ce geste empli de compassion lui donna envie d'hurler, de se retourner et de l'attaquer, sentiment qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis des années. Il attendit d'avoir retrouvé son calme pour lui faire face. L'homme avait retiré son chapeau, il était mal à l'aise, il cherchait quoi lui dire, mais aucun mot, aucun geste ne pourrait apaiser le tourment qui brûlait sa poitrine. Leurs regards se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent, l'homme finit par baisser les yeux, dérouté par la souffrance qu'il avait pu lire dans les prunelles dorées.

«-Je suis navré, je comprends…

-Non, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre Charlie ! Coupa-t-il d'une voix plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Oui, murmura l'homme qui triturait son chapeau avec ses doigts, je ne prétends pas comprendre, mais je souhaiterais tellement faire quelque chose… Ce n'est pas la première fois que je remarque la voiture devant le cimetière, j'ai compté le nombre d'heures… Rester prostré ici ne peut qu'attiser la douleur, cela ne ramènera pas …

-Ne prononcez pas son nom, supplia-t-il d'une voix brisée.

-Allons boire un café? … Ou un verre d'alcool ?… Il ne faut pas rester seul. Proposa Charlie en lui tendant la main.

Il hésita, observa la main offerte. Il appréciait Charlie, mais il ne supporterait pas d'en parler, pas avec lui, pas dans leur maison.

-Tout va bien, Charlie, assura-t-il en se redressant et en remettant le masque qu'il portait hors du cimetière, j'ai un rendez-vous.

-Je ne sais pas si dans l'état où…

-Je vais bien, affirma-t-il tout en usant de son pouvoir pour le convaincre.

Ses prunelles dorées se plongèrent dans celles chocolat, peu à peu, il le sentit fléchir.

-Je n'ai pas toujours été juste, marmonna le chef Swan avant de reprendre d'une voix plus assurée, mais jamais je n'oublierai …»

L'homme ferma les yeux, il ne supportait pas d'entendre ces mots, ils étaient tellement douloureux. Charlie n'avait pas voulu lui faire du mal, il le savait, pourtant, il était à deux doigts de lui sauter à la gorge. Il entendit son soupir alors que ses yeux se perdaient à nouveau sur la tombe blanche, il perçut ses pas qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie puis stopper. Charlie l'attendait près de la grille en fer forgé. Il détailla une dernière fois la tombe qui croulait sous les lys blancs, sa blancheur éclatante dégageait une pureté qui était à l'image de l'être qui y reposait. Personne ne pouvait l'ignorer car contrairement aux autres tombes qui étaient peu à peu abandonnées, celle-ci ne l'était pas, sa famille et lui y veillaient. Il sentit l'impatience de Charlie, il allait venir le chercher. Alors, il s'approcha doucement de la tombe et s'agenouilla pour lui dire au revoir, son visage était à la hauteur de la photo représentant son ange souriant, éclatant dans sa beauté juvénile et éternelle. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur son front avant que ses doigts n'effleurent une dernière fois l'inscription gravée en lettres d'or :

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**

**A notre fils bien-aimé**

**A notre frère adoré**

****

A notre ange qui éclairait l'éternité

Carlisle regarda une dernière fois la tombe de son fils avant de rejoindre Charlie qui le surveillait toujours depuis l'entrée. Il esquissa un vague sourire reconnaissant avant de grimper dans sa BMW et de prendre la route de l'hôpital de Forks. Dès qu'il fut dans l'habitacle, une douce musique résonna, c'était sa musique. Il revoyait Edward penché sur son piano, ses doigts volant sur les touches, emplissant la maison d'une douce mélodie. Le doux sourire qui illuminait son visage quand il pensait à Bella, qu'il jouait sa berceuse... A ces souvenirs son cœur, qu'il savait pourtant mort, saigna…


	2. Chapter 2

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Merci à Emi, Misiri-Addict et Jess 001 pour leurs encouragements ! ^^

Jess 001 ne t'inquiète pas c'est bien une fic Edward/Bella.

Bonne lecture !

****************************************************************

**Chapitre 1 : Vivre sans lui. **

Carlisle quitta à regret sa voiture pour entrer dans l'hôpital. Il enfila sa blouse et commença ses consultations. Alors qu'il passait près de l'accueil des urgences, il fut interpellé par la secrétaire.

« -Bonjour, Docteur Cullen.

-Bonjour, Karen, vous allez bien ?

-Oui, je vous remercie. Je suis navrée, mais Mademoiselle Mayfair a laissé 3 nouveaux messages, elle souhaite que vous la rappeliez de toute urgence.

-Je suis urgentiste, si elle se casse quelque chose qu'elle vienne me voir, sinon qu'elle s'adresse à son médecin ou à son psy !

-Oui, Docteur.

-Et qu'on ne me parle plus d'elle ! »

D'un pas furieux, Carlisle entra dans le service des urgences et se saisit du premier dossier qu'il trouva. La première fois qu'il avait entendu parlé de cette femme c'était lorsqu'elle était venue en consultation il y a deux jours, elle n'était pas souffrante et avait affirmé que c'était le seul moyen de le rencontrer étant donné qu'il ne répondait pas à ses appels. Le service des urgences de Forks était pour une fois bondé et il avait eu le plus grand mal à maîtriser sa colère avant de la renvoyer chez elle sans l'écouter.

Carlisle prit quelques minutes pour se calmer avant de voir son premier patient, chassant toute trace de colère. Il se dirigea ensuite vers un jeune homme qu'il ausculta. Le médecin sourit en voyant ses yeux verts qui lui rappelaient tant de souvenirs, non, ceux d'Edward scintillaient de mille feux, le vert de ses iris était unique. Quelques heures plus tard, il eut droit à un jeune musicien qui s'était cassé deux doigts et dont la mère ne cessait de geindre car il ne pourrait pas jouer lors d'un concours. Pour remercier le charmant médecin, elle avait absolument tenu à lui faire écouter une des compositions de son fils chéri, elle mit en marche le lecteur. Il se força à sourire, Edward était le seul à pouvoir faire vivre la musique, à communiquer sa passion aux autres. Il sortit avant la fin du morceau ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage et il se dirigea vers un autre patient.

Bien que concentré sur son travail, son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'évader vers des souvenirs douloureux. Le corps de son fils dévoré par les flammes…. Le hurlement déchirant d'Esmé, puis, ses gémissements emplis de souffrance… Un à un, il avait vu ses enfants s'écrouler. Alice, le joyeux petit lutin, se renferma, se maudissant de n'avoir rien vu ou trop tard. Jasper, lui d'habitude si stoïque, s'effondra face au chagrin qu'il ressentait, supportant en plus la douleur de sa famille. Rosalie, la belle de glace, laissa tomber son masque et hurla la perte de son frère. Emmett, le roc si solide auquel ils pouvaient se raccrocher, se brisa. Tous étaient recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes, se moquant de la terre qui souillait leur tenue, indifférents aux personnes qui les entouraient et qui n'osaient approcher pour les réconforter, tant à cet instant, ils paraissaient si peu humains.

Carlisle était le seul à être resté debout tel une statue. Il fixait les restes de la Volvo argenté qui brûlaient au pied de la falaise. Il ne cessait de se répéter qu'Edward avait survécu, la chute était impressionnante, le feu l'était tout autant, mais il était un vampire, il était immortel ! Sans un regard pour sa famille, il voulut descendre la falaise pour le retrouver, pour le sauver. Seul un homme osa s'approcher pour l'en empêcher.

« -Il est mort, murmura-t-il doucement.

Carlisle le fixa d'un air glacial, ne pouvant retenir un grognement. Comment osait-il ? De quel droit pouvait-il proférer un tel mensonge ?

-Je ne mens pas, reprit-il faiblement et Carlisle put pour la première fois desceller de la peine sur son visage, et vous le savez.

-Vous savez qui nous sommes, Billy Black, il a pu survivre ! Il est peut-être blessé ou trop faible pour se déplacer, argumenta-t-il.

-Vous l'auriez su, votre famille l'aurait su, poursuivit le vieux Quileute alors que Carlisle s'effondrait sur le sol, Billy Black s'approcha avec son fauteuil et sans appréhension posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du médecin. Tout comme nous, vous avez senti que cette chose n'était pas normale, c'était beaucoup trop puissant pour être naturel ou fait par l'homme.

-Je... Peut-être, balbutia Carlisle en respirant une odeur qui lui était inconnue.

-De la magie, quelqu'un a utilisé un élément magique pour nous détruire, pour détruire mon peuple ainsi que nos amis. Votre fils, Edward, nous a sauvés. »

Il vit la reconnaissance se peindre sur le visage de Billy Black, ainsi que sur ceux des Quileutes présents. Carlisle aperçu Bella effondrée dans les bras de Jacob. Son cœur se serra à cette vue.

Ignorant les mains de Seth qui se tendaient vers lui pour l'aider, il se releva péniblement et s'approcha d'Esmé que Charlie tentait de réconforter maladroitement, il la dégagea doucement. Lentement, toute sa famille se regroupa autour de lui, les hommes soutenant leurs épouses. Ils ne savaient pas comment ils étaient rentrés chez eux. Les heures, les jours suivants avaient été flous pour lui, pour eux.

Carlisle sortit de ses pensées, la journée s'était écoulée sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Tel un robot, il rangea ses affaires, salua ses collègues, ignorant leurs regards compatissants. Il atteignait sa voiture lorsqu'il perçut des pas précipités venir vers lui. Il démarra ne souhaitant voir personne. Il enclencha la marche arrière et recula. Soudain, il jura, seuls ses réflexes de vampires lui permirent d'éviter une jeune femme blonde. Il allait sortir du véhicule pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien quand il la reconnut, il baissa simplement la vitre.

« -Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

-Oui, merci, répondit-elle. Docteur Cullen, je vous en prie, il faut que je vous parle ! C'est au sujet…

-Prenez rendez-vous auprès de ma secrétaire...

-Mais elle refuse de m'en donner un et vous ne répondez pas au téléphone ! »

Les protestations de la jeune femme disparurent lorsqu'il fit rugir le moteur de la BMW avant de partir, il put l'entendre maugréer, mais n'y prêta aucune attention augmentant le volume de la musique. Il se laissa bercer par les mélodies composées par son fils, le rejoignant dans ses pensées.

Trop vite, la villa blanche fut en vue. Il ralentit. L'ambiance qui y régnait était assez étrange. Chacun semblait vouloir reprendre le cours de sa vie, suivant l'exemple qu'il s'efforçait de donner. Les enfants avaient repris les cours au lycée de Forks, Esmé avait repris ses travaux de décoration. Il entra et les trouva prêts à aller chasser, il déclina l'invitation et monta au second pour s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Dès qu'il fut certain d'être seul, il se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre. Il y entra d'un pas religieux. Rien n'avait changé, son odeur était encore présente partout. Il n'y avait pas de poussière, Esmé y veillait. Il s'approcha du canapé en cuir et s'y allongea attrapant la veste qui traînait juste à côté. Il enfouit son visage, s'imprégnant de son odeur, revivant les moments heureux.

Edward avait été le premier. Ce jeune homme de 17 ans si fragile qui souffrait en silence face à la maladie, réfrénant son chagrin d'être orphelin, avait réussi à toucher son cœur qu'il croyait mort. Il avait souhaité le guérir, mais il était trop faible. Avec horreur, il avait réalisé qu'il était mourant. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, il avait souhaité transformer quelqu'un. Il lui avait expliqué qui il était. Edward n'avait pas eu peur. Carlisle avait été troublé par la confiance qu'il lisait dans le regard émeraude, il s'était juré de ne jamais le décevoir, de faire tout son possible pour que sa nouvelle vie soit heureuse. Il l'avait mordu, le condamnant à l'éternité mais aussi à l'ombre. Au contact d'Edward, il s'était ouvert aux autres, renonçant à sa solitude. En quelques années, il avait eu une famille autour de lui, aimante et rassurante. Cependant, Edward, son premier enfant, s'était retrouvé peu à peu isolé, seul… Quand ils étaient revenus à Forks, il avait espéré que tout changerait et il avait eu raison, Edward semblait tellement heureux auprès de Bella... Mais, aujourd'hui, tout était terminé, il était mort, il n'avait pas su protéger son fils, il l'avait abandonné…

***************

Alice stoppa sa course, elle s'écroula sur le sol humide, ses yeux perdus dans le vague. La vision qui lui était imposée la torturait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait Carlisle terrassé par son chagrin, elle n'en avait parlé à personne pensant que son père irait mieux, mais il n'allait pas mieux, il s'enfonçait de jour en jour. Son chagrin était tellement palpable lors des visions qu'elle se demandait comment il réussissait à les tromper, à tromper Jasper, il avait l'air tellement serein lorsqu'ils étaient tous ensemble. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus ignorer le masque qu'il portait, ils devaient l'aider ou elle avait le sentiment qu'ils allaient le perdre. Alice revint lentement à la réalité et fut surprise de voir sa famille réunie autour d'elle.

« -Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Esmé alors que Jasper l'entourait de ses bras protecteurs.

-Je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi, confia Alice, Carlisle nous ment. Il ne va pas bien !

-Tu te trompes, assura Emmett, il a proposé une partie de basket quand nous rentrerions de la chasse.

-C'est un masque qu'il porte pour nous, continua Alice, j'ai eu des visions… Il reste des heures sur sa tombe… Là, il est dans sa chambre en position fœtale sur son canapé, sa veste serrée contre lui.

-Je l'aurais senti, remarqua Jasper.

-Carlisle a toujours fait preuve d'une grande maîtrise de ses émotions, lui rappela Alice.

-Oh, non, souffla Esmée qui retint un sanglot, Carlisle…

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa Alice, mais j'ai peur qu'on le perde lui aussi si on ne fait rien.

Tous se turent, choqués par les propos d'Alice. Soudain, un cri de rage s'éleva et un arbre centenaire s'écroula sous l'impact d'un coup de poing. Rosalie se tourna vers eux, le visage emplit de fureur et de peine.

-Rose, murmura doucement Emmett en s'approchant d'elle.

-J'ai perdu mon frère ! S'écria-t-elle. J'ai eu l'impression que l'on m'arrachait le cœur !

-Nous souffrons tous, chuchota Esmé.

-Carlisle n'a pas le droit d'être si égoïste ! Poursuivit Rosalie. Comment peut-il songer à nous abandonner ? N'y avait-il de la place dans son cœur que pour lui ? Ne sommes-nous pas important nous aussi ?

-Ma chérie, s'écria Esmé en la prenant de force dans ses bras, Carlisle nous aime tous, il nous aime énormément, n'en doute jamais !

-Alors pourquoi ne nous parle-t-il pas ? Demanda sa fille.

-J'aurais du me douter qu'il réagirait ainsi, avoua Esmé, cela lui ressemble tellement … Carlisle s'est montré fort pour que nous puissions nous relever, mais tu dois comprendre que sa peine n'est pas plus profonde que la nôtre, mais différente. N'oubliez jamais qu'il vous aime tous autant les uns que les autres, compris ?

-En es-tu sûre ? Questionna Rosalie amère mais surtout inquiète.

-Oui. Tu sais lorsque Carlisle m'a transformé, nous nous aimions, j'aimais Edward comme un fils, mais j'étais jalouse, se souvint Esmé. J'étais jalouse de leur relation, ils avaient une complicité, un lien que je ne partageais pas avec eux. Edward s'est bien sûr rendu compte de mon sentiment et il est parti quelques temps en prétextant qu'il voulait voyager… Un vieux sentiment m'envahit alors, la perte, je l'avais perdu à cause de mon égoïsme, comme j'avais perdu mon bébé… Carlisle m'amena doucement à lui confier mes craintes, finalement, je lui ai tout dit. Je pensais qu'il allait être furieux, qu'il allait me quitter pour avoir fait fuir notre fils, mais non… Il m'expliqua que le lien qui l'unissait à Edward était particulier et qu'il ne le partagerait avec personne d'autre tout simplement parce qu'Edward était son premier enfant. N'oubliez pas que lorsque Carlisle est devenu un vampire, il a cherché à se détruire jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il pouvait vivre en se nourrissant du sang des animaux. Il s'était juré de ne jamais transformer qui que ce soit…

-Mais il y a eu Edward, l'encouragea Jasper en sentant sa tristesse.

-Il était mourant. Quelque chose en lui a fait oublier tous ses principes à Carlisle, il n'avait qu'une obsession le sauver. Pendant que le venin s'insinuait dans le corps d'Edward et le faisait hurler de douleur, Carlisle s'est juré de faire tout son possible pour qu'il ait une vie aussi heureuse que possible. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Bella, il n'était pas heureux et Carlisle ne cessait de se le reprocher. Il avait l'impression de l'abandonner peu à peu après l'avoir condamné à une éternité solitaire.

-J'avais entendu parler d'un lien entre le vampire et son premier-né, souffla Alice, mais je ne pensais qu'il pouvait être aussi fort.

-A mon avis, leur lien s'est renforcé car ils ne se sont jamais quittés, si ce n'est une dizaine d'années, expliqua Esmé, peu de vampires vivent ensemble aussi longtemps, je pense même que leur cas est unique. Et puis, ils se ressemblaient tellement, ils semblaient porter le poids du monde sur leurs épaules…

-On doit faire quelque chose ! Affirma Rosalie. Il doit y avoir un moyen de l'aider ?

-Il s'est mis en tête de nous protéger en nous cachant tout ça, grogna Emmett, alors, je le vois mal accepter notre aide…

-Il faut tout de même essayer, insista Alice. »

***************

Carlisle sortit doucement de la chambre d'Edward, ils n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer et il était hors de question qu'ils le trouvent ainsi. Il regagna le salon, s'installa dans un fauteuil, un énorme livre de médecine ouvert sur ses genoux.

Ils entrèrent. Aussitôt, il sut que quelque chose avait changé, il ne percevait pas la joie qui caractérisait un retour de chasse. Il leva les yeux de sur la page qu'il était censé lire. Ils se tenaient tous devant lui, leurs regards étaient préoccupés. Alors, il comprit qu'ils savaient !

L'angoisse monta lentement en lui menaçant de faire céder le carcan dans lequel il avait enfermé son chagrin. Une onde apaisante le toucha, il croisa le regard de Jasper qui lui souriait timidement. Esmé s'avança vers lui, une main tendue. Au même moment, son portable sonna et pour une fois il bénit la technologie moderne. Il décrocha après avoir reconnu le numéro de l'hôpital.

« -Dr Cullen, dit-il.

-Je suis vraiment désolée de vous déranger, Docteur, je sais que vous n'êtes rentré que depuis quelques heures.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Karen, assura-t-il plus qu'heureux de cette diversion.

-Le Docteur Ellison est malade… Il n'y a personne aux urgences…

-C'est bon, coupa-t-il, j'arrive.

-Merci, Docteur Cullen.

-Je dois retourner à l'hôpital, déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme, nous discuterons à mon retour ! »

Il se dirigea rapidement vers le garage en essayant d'ignorer les regards inquiets et tristes qui pesaient sur lui. Il les avait déçu, il le savait…

***********

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu…. N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !

A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !!!

Pour vous répondre, oui, je sais que la fic est triste pour le moment et il risque d'y avoir d'autres sombres passages, mais il y aura toujours une lueur d'espoir (désolée j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le placer, sorry…).

Bella est assez absente dans les premiers chapitres et vous allez bientôt comprendre pourquoi…

Désolée si j'en fais trop avec Carlisle, mais c'est mon perso préféré avec Edward.

Sinon, pour Edward le mystère va bientôt être élucidé.

**Chapitre 2 : Enlèvement **

Seulement trois heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait lâchement abandonné sa famille, trois heures durant lesquelles il avait eu du mal à se concentrer sur son travail, il ne cessait de revoir leurs visages accusateurs et angoissés. Les urgences étant relativement calme, il prétexta un coup de fatigue pour aller s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il s'assit dans l'immense fauteuil en cuir et ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, ne supportant pas les images qui défilaient dans sa tête, ni le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Il se leva et s'approcha de la bibliothèque, il mit en marche la chaîne stéréo. Il se souvint du jour où Edward la lui avait offerte, arguant que même dans un tel lieu, la musique devait avoir sa place. Il mit le lecteur en marche, aussitôt, des notes claires s'élevèrent dans les airs, le berçant doucement. Carlisle retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. Ses pensées se perdirent dans le temps, remontant plusieurs décennies en arrière…

Carlisle rentrait de l'hôpital. Il déposa sa mallette sur un meuble dans l'entrée et suspendit son manteau. Il s'avança doucement trouvant la maison étrangement silencieuse. Généralement, lorsqu'il rentrait, Edward se précipitait vers lui, heureux d'avoir enfin de la compagnie. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que leur maison était déserte. D'un pas rapide, il gagna la chambre du jeune vampire. Il vit que toutes ses affaires étaient bien là, mais cela ne suffit pas à le rassurer. Edward avait promis de l'attendre pour sortir ! Il était transformé depuis seulement 6 mois, il avait déjà succombé deux fois et trois humains étaient morts. Carlisle avait eu du mal à supporter la culpabilité qui s'était dessinée dans le regard de son protégé. Après ce dernier épisode, il l'avait surveillé plus étroitement, ne le laissant que rarement seul. Mais depuis quelques temps, Edward avait fait preuve d'une maîtrise exemplaire, Carlisle s'était donc laissé convaincre de reprendre son travail. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Il respira profondément. Dès qu'il eut trouvé l'odeur d'Edward, il s'élança sur sa piste. Certes, ils habitaient loin des humains, mais vue la vitesse à laquelle ils se déplaçaient la première ville n'était pour eux qu'à une demi heure. Il redoubla ses efforts quand il comprit qu'Edward était justement là-bas, heureusement, la nuit était tombée. Il traversa plusieurs rues avant de stopper sa course au niveau d'une petite place, l'odeur de son protégé était bien plus forte à cet endroit. Il regarda autour de lui, le cherchant du regard. Soudain, il l'aperçut. Il se tenait debout devant une boutique, le regard perdu dans le vague.

« -Edward ! L'appela-t-il d'un ton plus dur qu'il ne le souhaitait.

Le jeune vampire se retourna. Carlisle le vit reculer d'un pas tout en esquissant un geste de frayeur.

-Il me semblait que nous étions d'accord, reprit le médecin, tu ne devais pas sortir seul ! Tu…

Carlisle se tut en voyant la honte et la peur du jeune homme. Il s'approcha doucement de son protégé, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement. Tendrement, il prit son visage entre ses mains, l'obligeant à le regarder. Ses prunelles étaient toujours d'une belle couleur dorée.

-Tu ne t'es pas nourri, constata Carlisle étonné.

-Non, murmura Edward.

-Tu m'avais promis de ne pas sortir sans moi, lui rappela son aîné.

-Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu sorti si ce n'est pas pour te nourrir ? Pourquoi avoir pris le risque de venir en ville ?

-…

-Edward ? Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Carlisle ne le quittait pas des yeux, attendant une réponse. Soudain, des hurlements s'élevèrent suivis de nombreux cris. Les chevaux d'un attelage s'étaient emballés et avaient renversé deux hommes. Une odeur de sang se répandit tout autour d'eux. Instinctivement, Carlisle fit un geste pour leur porter secours, mais il sentit Edward se raidir à ses côtés. Un regard à la couleur sombre des yeux du jeune vampire lui suffit. Il prit fermement sa main et partit en courant, l'entraînant dans son sillage. Ils chassèrent avant de rentrer chez eux, le jeune homme ayant besoin d'étancher la soif que l'odeur de sang avait réveillée. Ils rentrèrent dès que ses yeux eurent retrouvés leur belle couleur dorée.

Les heures avaient passé et Carlisle devait retourner à l'hôpital. Il informa Edward qu'il ne s'absenterait que peu de temps, il prétexterait un malaise pour rentrer plus tôt, il pourrait ainsi surveiller son protégé. Carlisle n'avait pas eu le courage de sermonner le jeune homme, il avait la conviction qu'Edward n'était pas là-bas pour se nourrir, sinon, jamais il ne l'aurait suivi aussi facilement quand l'accident s'était produit. Dès qu'il sortit de l'hôpital, Carlisle retourna près de la petite place. Il s'avança vers la boutique où il avait trouvé Edward et un sourire se peignit sur son visage, il aurait du comprendre hier soir… Sans réfléchir, il entra dans le magasin.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux vampires jouaient tranquillement aux échecs quand soudain Edward se figea, tous ses sens à l'affût. Carlisle se concentra du mieux qu'il put pour cacher ses pensées au jeune homme, il ne devait pas gâcher la surprise. Il le regarda se lever alors qu'on frappait à la porte de leur demeure, prêt à regagner sa chambre.

« -C'est pour toi, Edward, dit calmement Carlisle.

-Pour moi ? Répéta le jeune homme incrédule.

Carlisle le vit froncer les sourcils, aussitôt, il récita les lignes d'un ouvrage de médecine. Le jeune homme poussa un léger grognement de frustration.

-Ouvre la porte et tu sauras, dit le médecin amusé, je sais que tu ne feras pas de mal à ces hommes.

Il regarda Edward bloquer sa respiration et avancer d'un pas hésitant vers la porte.

-Bonjour, on est bien chez Monsieur Cullen ? Questionna un homme.

-Oui, répondit-il.

-On a une livraison pour Edward Cullen, l'informa l'homme.

Etonné, le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, Carlisle se rapprocha et passa un bras rassurant autour de ses épaules.

-C'est bien ici, confirma Carlisle.

-On vous la met où ?

-Dans le salon ce sera parfait, continua le médecin en écartant doucement le jeune vampire de la porte d'entrée.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, un objet immense trônait dans le salon, bien à l'abri de la vue de tous dans son énorme caisse en bois. Les deux vampires n'avaient pas bougé durant l'installation, laissant les 4 hommes se débrouiller seuls. Carlisle récitait maintenant un poème italien dans sa tête, tout en gardant un Edward intrigué près de lui.

-Voilà, on a terminé, annonça un des livreurs, lequel de vous deux est Edward Cullen ? J'aurais besoin d'une signature.

Carlisle poussa doucement Edward vers l'homme, il l'observa prendre le crayon.

-Tu signes sans savoir ce qu'on te livre ? Questionna Carlisle légèrement moqueur. Ni d'où ça vient ?

-Je sais que ça vient de toi, mais tu te débrouilles pour que j'ignore ce que c'est ! Reprocha Edward.

-Votre frère a raison, intervint l'homme, faut jamais signer quoique ce soit sans être parfaitement informé.

-Edward n'est pas mon frère, coupa Carlisle d'une voix sèche, c'est mon fils ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, étonnés pour les humains, ému pour celui de son protégé… Carlisle réalisa à cet instant ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne pouvait le nier, il aimait le jeune homme comme s'il était sa chair et son sang et quelque part c'était un peu vrai… Il rendit son sourire à Edward alors qu'il s'avançait vers l'objet monumental. Edward prit le pied-de-biche que lui tendait l'un des hommes et fit sauter facilement un des panneaux en bois dévoilant aux yeux de tous un magnifique piano noir à queue. Sans un mot Edward se retourna et se jeta dans les bras de Carlisle, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, murmurant des mercis que lui seul pouvait entendre. Le livreur comprenant que lui et ses compagnons étaient de trop les salua d'un signe de tête avant de sortir. Tendrement, Carlisle referma ses bras sur le corps d'Edward. Il avait enfin réussi à le faire sourire, à le rendre heureux !

« -Je suis heureux, confirma Edward, mais c'est trop, je ne peux pas accepter.

-Et pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas accepter ?

-Il est magnifique… Il doit couter très cher…

Carlisle éclata de rire sous le regard courroucé de son fils.

-Edward, j'ai plus d'argent que nécessaire et c'est argent est aussi à toi.

-Mais… Je ne le mérite pas… J'ai désobéi.

-Certes, mais tu as aussi su te contrôler, si tu savais à quel point je suis fier de toi !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, alors fais moi plaisir et accepte ce cadeau.

-Merci… Papa, chuchota Edward.

-Edward, l'appela Carlisle en le forçant à le regarder, si cela te dérange, tu n'es pas obligé de m'appeler ainsi. Je sais que je ne suis pas ton père et que je n'ai pas à revendiquer cet honneur, mais…

-Non ! Coupa Edward. J'étais petit quand mon père est mort, je n'ai pas de souvenirs précis de lui, mais je sais que je l'avais idéalisé, imaginant un homme parfait, aimant, protecteur et juste. En grandissant, j'ai compris que ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je me rends compte que ce père que je désirais tant je l'ai enfin trouvé.

S'il avait pu pleurer, Carlisle aurait sûrement laissé échapper des larmes de joie. Lentement et à regret, ils se séparèrent.

-Et si tu me jouais quelque chose ? Demanda le père. »

Avec difficulté, Carlisle sortit de ses souvenirs, les coups frappés contre la porte de son bureau redoublaient d'impatience et il pouvait sentir l'inquiétude de la personne qui était derrière. Rapidement, il se recomposa un visage serein avant d'inviter la personne à entrer. Il se retrouva face au Directeur de l'hôpital.

« -Carlisle, vous allez bien ? Interrogea l'homme qui cachait mal son anxiété de perdre son meilleur élément.

-Je vais bien, affirma le médecin, vous vouliez me voir Georges ?

-Oui, je sais que vous enchaînez deux gardes, mais je viens d'avoir un appel de l'hôpital de Port Angeles, un de leur chirurgien s'est blessé et il devait participer à une greffe de rein. L'intervention ne peut être remise pour la sécurité des patients, ils savent que vous avez déjà pratiqué plusieurs fois cette opération et ils souhaiteraient avoir votre aide.

Carlisle réfléchit rapidement, il s'était nourri il y a peu de temps, mais il n'était pas certain de tenir face à autant de sang.

-Dans combien de temps dois-je y être ?

-L'intervention doit débuter dans trois heures.

-Dites-leur que j'accepte, l'informa Carlisle tout en calculant qu'il avait suffisamment de temps pour chasser, mais qui va assurer les urgences ?

-Je vais m'en charger, soupira le Directeur. Allez, filez et ensuite rentrez chez vous, je ne veux pas vous revoir ici avant 48 heures !

Rentrer chez lui, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il n'était pas pressé de retrouver sa famille. Son regard se posa sur la photo d'Edward qui trônait sur son bureau, le Directeur surprit son regard.

-Ecoutez, Carlisle, je pense que quelques jours de congés ne vous feraient pas de mal.

-Ce n'est pas la peine.

-Je pense que si. Vous n'avez pas encore faire votre deuil et je conçois que cela soit difficile surtout lorsqu'on perd un enfant aussi jeune. Edward a fait un choix dont peu de gens seraient capable. Soyez fier de lui, honorez sa mémoire et vivez pour lui…

-Je vous assure que tout va bien, Georges, coupa le médecin. A demain !

Carlisle sortit de son bureau, sans un regard pour le Directeur. Il traversa rapidement les urgences mais stoppa lorsqu'il sentit deux odeurs bien familières. Il s'avança vers une salle d'examen et reconnut Bella et Jacob, cette dernière semblait blessée au bras. Il attrapa son dossier et vit que personne ne s'occupait d'elle.

-Ne me dites pas que la légendaire habileté de Mademoiselle Swan a encore été mise à défaut ? Demanda-t-il en souriant. Alors, Bella, que s'est-il passé cette fois ?

-Bonjour, Carlisle, salua la jeune fille.

-Bonjour, Docteur Cullen, dit Jacob qui avait beaucoup de respect pour l'homme malgré sa condition de vampire.

-Tu as bien fait les choses comme à ton habitude, se moqua doucement Carlisle en retirant les compresses, laisse-moi deviner… Une chute de moto ?

-Vous ne direz rien à Charlie ? Supplia la jeune fille.

-Si tu me promets d'être prudente, de rouler plus lentement et de porter un casque alors je me tairais, promit le médecin tout en nettoyant la plaie, mais tu vas devoir trouver une excuse pour ta blessure et je soupçonne ton père de ne pas être aussi dupe que tu le penses !

Bella grimaça à l'évocation de Charlie. Aussitôt, Jacob vint se placer derrière elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules en un geste rassurant, il déposa un léger baiser sur ses cheveux. Carlisle suspendit ses gestes, la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux le figea. Un léger grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas Jacob qui aurait du se tenir auprès de Bella, ce n'était pas lui qu'elle devait regarder avec cette petite étincelle dans le regard, cela devait être Edward et non cet autre ! Comment avait-elle pu oublier son fils aussi rapidement ? !

-Carlisle ? L'appela doucement Bella.

Entendre son nom le ramena brutalement à la réalité, les deux adolescents le dévisageaient vaguement inquiets, rapidement, il fit un pansement et une ordonnance à Bella.

-Je suis désolé, avoua-t-il, je n'aurais pas du me comporter ainsi. Voilà les médicaments, prends bien les antibiotiques et reviens dans une semaine pour un contrôle. Si tu veux voir un autre médecin, je comprendrais.

-Non ! S'écria Bella. Je suis désolée, Carlisle. C'est de ma faute… Il … Il me manque à moi aussi.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais je suis attendu à Port Angeles. Au revoir et soyez prudents.

-Carlisle, l'appela Bella pour le retenir, bien consciente de sa peine.

-Docteur Cullen, tenta à son tour Jacob. »

Il continua sa route, il ne les entendait plus ou plutôt il les ignorait. Il arrivait à sa voiture quand il se ravisa et partit en courant vers les bois. Il savait qu'un lien particulier existait entre Jacob et Bella, une sorte d'amour qu'elle partageait aussi avec Edward. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, le loup avait le champ libre et semblait en avoir profité. Et elle qui disait l'aimer ! Elle avait déjà oublié son ange ! Tous semblaient l'oublier facilement, pourquoi lui n'y arrivait-il pas ? Pourquoi avait-il toujours l'impression que sa poitrine brûlait douloureusement ? Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de le voir ? De l'imaginer ? Les souvenirs heureux affluaient se mêlant à ceux plus douloureux de sa mort. Pourquoi ? Carlisle se jeta sur une biche et s'abreuva de son sang, laissant la rage qui l'habitait se manifester.

Quand il eut terminé, ses idées lui paraissaient déjà plus claires. Il était injuste envers Bella et Jacob. Ils étaient jeunes, il était normal qu'ils avancent, qu'ils tombent amoureux… Il n'avait aucun droit de le leur reprocher. Il repartit en marchant vers sa voiture. Il savait pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Georges avait raison, il n'arrivait pas à faire son deuil, il n'acceptait pas qu'Edward soit mort. Une lueur d'espoir brillait dans les ténèbres qui l'entouraient, au fond de lui, il espérait que son fils soit toujours vivant. Pourtant, il devait accepter la réalité pour son propre bien et pour sa famille. Il allait devoir accepter sa mort…

Lentement, Carlisle regagna sa voiture avant de prendre la direction de Port Angeles. Il se concentrait sur sa conduite pour ne plus penser, pour oublier. Il coupa la musique, il fallait qu'il arrête de se raccrocher à de faux espoirs. Le médecin venait juste de passer le panneau de Forks lorsqu'un violent orage éclata. Il ne ralentit pas pour autant, ses yeux n'étant nullement gênés par les trombes d'eau qui tombaient.

Soudain, la BMW sembla ralentir. Il fronça les sourcils, un bruit étrange émanait du moteur. Peu à peu, la voiture ralentit jusqu'à complètement stopper, doucement, il la guida vers le bas côté. Il n'était plus qu'à 10 minutes de Port Angeles. Il sortait du véhicule pour poursuivre sa route à pied lorsqu'une voiture se gara à sa hauteur. La portière passager s'ouvrit.

« -Montez, ordonna une voix féminine, ou vous allez attraper la mort sous cette pluie !

Carlisle allait décliner l'invitation quand il se rendit compte que la route était déserte et que cela pourrait paraître étrange. Il monta dans la voiture. Dès qu'il eut refermé la portière, le véhicule redémarra. Ils avaient fait à peine quelques mètres que les portières se fermèrent à clef. Carlisle se tourna vers la conductrice et ne put retenir un léger grognement.

-Je suis désolée, anticipa la jeune femme, je m'appelle Ambre Mayfair et je dirige l'Institut à Port Angeles.

-Et moi, je suis attendu à l'hôpital pour une intervention importante, alors, laissez-moi sortir !

-A vrai dire, personne ne vous attend, confessa Mademoiselle Mayfair, j'ai tout inventé.

-Quoi ?! Rugit Carlisle.

-Je me suis fait passée pour l'administratrice de l'hôpital, je suis vraiment désolée, mais c'était l'unique moyen de pouvoir vous parler et je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas cinglée, assura la jeune femme.

-Vraiment ? Questionna Carlisle ironique.

-Je sais que mes actes ne jouent pas en ma faveur.

-Non, vous croyez ? !

-Je sais que vous pourriez penser que je vous enlève, mais je ne suis pas dangereuse, je vous le garantie !

-Parce que vous pensez que j'ai peur de vous ? Ricana Carlisle. Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui je suis... Et si vous me disiez à quoi rime tout ceci étant donné que je suis coincé ici ?

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, je m'occupe de l'Institut. Nos pensionnaires sont des gens, jeunes ou âgés, que la vie n'a pas épargné, ils n'ont plus personne pour s'occuper d'eux, plus de famille. Nous essayons de notre mieux de les aider à se reconstruire et à prendre un nouveau départ.

-Vous me semblez un peu jeune pour un tel travail, remarqua Carlisle en la dévisageant, il lui donnait une vingtaine d'années.

-Je suis plus âgée qu'il n'y paraît, répondit la jeune femme. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de moyens, il ne nous est pas possible d'accueillir plus de vingt pensionnaires… Malheureusement, nous sommes obligés de nous séparer de ceux qui sont plus ou moins guéris. Les assistantes sociales viellent sur eux, mais la plupart du temps, ils disparaissent au bout de quelques mois, incapables de s'intégrer à notre société…

-Même si je n'apprécie pas la manière dont nous nous rencontrons, je dois admettre que je suis impressionné par votre travail, mais en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? Vous avez besoin de fonds ? D'un médecin ?

-Je préfère vous montrer, avoua Mademoiselle Mayfair, nous sommes presque arrivés. »

Carlisle se tut. Il observa à la dérobée la jeune femme. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient légèrement sur ses épaules en une cascade de boucles, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu pur, ses traits étaient fins et doux, il fut un instant interpellé par sa délicate beauté. La voiture ralentit le sortant de ses réflexions. Ils étaient arrivés à Port Angeles. La jeune femme s'engagea dans une rue, puis elle tourna dans un chemin pavé qui traversait un petit parc. Derrière les arbres se dessinait peu à peu les contours d'un vieux manoir devant lequel elle se gara. Elle sortit et entraîna Carlisle à l'intérieur. Le médecin observa les lieux alors qu'elle le débarrassait de son manteau humide. Le hall était clair et accueillant. Il perçut des rires qui venaient d'une salle sur la droite dont la porte était ouverte. Il avança. Une dizaine de personnes étaient suspendues aux lèvres d'une femme d'âge mûr qui faisait la lecture. Comme le lui avait expliqué Mademoiselle Mayfair, il y avait des personnes de tout âge, la plus jeune devait avoir 5 ans et le plus âgé une cinquantaine d'années. Soudain, une tornade brune se précipita vers lui, s'arrêtant devant lui pour le dévisager. Le jeune homme devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, mais rien qu'aux expressions douces et naïves de son visage, il sut que mentalement il ne devait être qu'un enfant.

« -T'es qui toi ? Demanda-t-il tout en serrant contre lui une vieille peluche.

-Je m'appelle Carlisle, répondit doucement le médecin pour ne pas l'effrayer.

-Tu as l'air gentil, mais t'es bizarre, remarqua-t-il.

-Vince, gronda gentiment Mademoiselle Mayfair, ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on accueille un invité. Présente-toi.

-Bonjour. Je m'appelle Vince Matthews et j'habite ici.

-Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, Vince.

-Je t'aime bien Carlisle, avoua Vince, même si tu es trop triste. Tu fais quoi ici ?

-Je suis venu vous rendre visite, répondit Carlisle qui trouvait le jeune homme très perspicace.

-Vince, l'interpella Mademoiselle Mayfair, retourne écouter l'histoire de Dorothy, je dois discuter avec notre visiteur.

-A tout à l'heure, Carlisle, salua Vince avant de reprendre sa place dans la salle de lecture.

-Vous avez combien de pensionnaires pour le moment ?

-Nous en avons 15, répondit la jeune femme, vous en avez vu 12.

-Ils sont tous plus ou moins atteints de troubles ou retards mentaux, combien de personnes êtes-vous pour les gérer ?

-Il y a Agnès, Dorothy et moi.

-C'est tout ? S'étonna le médecin.

-Malheureusement, peu de gens se préoccupent de leur sort, par ailleurs, nous ne comptons pas nos heures pour un salaire dérisoire. Ne pensez pas que je me plains, j'aime mon travail et je suis heureuse, j'aimerais simplement que l'on nous donne plus de moyens pour les aider.

-Vous m'avez parlé de 15 pensionnaires ?

-Oui, John apprend la menuiserie, il va bientôt pouvoir nous quitter pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Il y a Charlène, elle est aveugle depuis peu, il lui faut du temps pour accepter sa situation, nous avons du mal à la faire sortir de sa coquille, elle préfère rester seule dans sa chambre.

-Et le dernier ?

-Venez, l'invita Ambre en l'entraînant vers l'étage et en ignorant sa question. Docteur Cullen, je souhaiterais que vous m'écoutiez sans m'interrompre, s'il vous plaît ?

-Très bien, acquiesça le médecin alors que la jeune femme jouait nerveusement avec un dossier qu'elle avait pris dans le hall.

Elle lui fit signe de la suivre, ils avancèrent dans un couloir avant de stopper devant la porte d'une chambre. Mademoiselle Mayfair semblait hésiter, son anxiété était plus que visible, Carlisle attendit patiemment qu'elle se décide.

-Il y a quelques mois, j'ai fait plusieurs allés retours à Forks pour assurer le transfert d'un patient. A cette occasion, je vous ai aperçu plusieurs fois, vous et votre fils, Edward.

Au nom de son fils, Carlisle se raidit, serrant les poings. Mademoiselle Mayfair posa sa main sur son avant-bras, étrangement, ce geste l'apaisa.

-Il y a quelques jours, poursuivit-elle, j'ai reçu une demande de la part de l'hôpital de Port Angeles pour un jeune homme amnésique et qui a subi de multiples traumatismes. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai… Je sais ce qui est arrivé à votre famille… Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas évident à annoncer et je ne souhaite pas remuer des souvenirs douloureux, mais j'ai fait faire des comparaisons dentaire et sanguine, les résultats sont positifs et…

-Je ne comprends rien ! S'impatienta Carlisle alors qu'il sentait le pouls de la jeune femme s'accélérer, elle entrouvrit légèrement la porte de la chambre.

-Je suis navrée, je… »

Mademoiselle Mayfair parlait, mais il ne l'écoutait plus. Il percevait les battements réguliers d'un cœur, une respiration calme, derrière cette porte, quelqu'un dormait. Une odeur humaine arriva à ses narines, une odeur qui le fit frémir, le renvoyant presque un siècle plus tôt. Instantanément, il sentit le venin se répandre dans sa bouche. Il essaya de bloquer sa respiration, mais il ne réussit pas, l'odeur était trop tentante, trop familière… Cela lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs… Son odeur, le goût de son sang apaisant la brûlure qui ravageait sa gorge… L'envie de boire devint plus pressante. D'un geste, il écarta Mademoiselle Mayfair de devant la porte. Il devait entrer ! Il devait mettre fin à ses doutes ! Il devait voir qui était dans cette chambre ! Il ouvrit la porte et se figea…

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je pars en week-end, alors, je ne pourrais donc poster la suite que dimanche soir !

A plus !


	4. Chapter 4

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser cela me permet d'améliorer ma fic et d'être motivée !

Bonne lecture !

*************

**Chapitre 3 : Mon fils. **

Carlisle ne prit pas le temps d'observer la chambre dans laquelle il venait d'entrer. Il s'approcha doucement ne pouvant détacher ses yeux du corps assoupi. Le plancher en bois grinça sous ses pas hésitant, il se retrouva à côté du lit. Il avança une main tremblante vers le visage du jeune homme endormi avant de la laisser retomber le long de son corps tant il avait peur de le voir disparaître. Tendrement, il détailla ses traits magnifiques, son nez aquilin, ses cheveux cuivrés en bataille, ses joues bien que pâles étaient colorées d'une touche de rouge. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre, sentir son corps chaud, son sang couler dans ses veines. Le venin envahit sa bouche, l'envie de s'abreuver de son sang devenait forte, trop forte… Il avait déjà goûté une fois à ce délicieux arôme. Il se souvenait encore de sa chaude saveur, de sa douceur lorsque le sang avait envahi sa bouche puis coulé le long de sa gorge en feu…

« -Calmez-vous Carlisle, ordonna Mademoiselle Mayfair. »

Le son alarmé de sa voix lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Lentement, il s'éloigna du lit avant de s'enfuir en courant de la chambre. Il sortit du manoir et se retrouva sous la pluie battante. Respirant profondément, cherchant un moyen d'apaiser le monstre qui s'était réveillé et qui ne désirait qu'une seule chose remonter dans cette chambre pour le vider de son sang. Il entendit des pas derrière lui, elle l'avait suivi, elle était sur le perron. Il aurait du lui dire de partir, de s'éloigner. Il devait rester seul, le temps que le danger passe, mais pour parler il devrait respirer son odeur et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se contrôler. Alors, il ferma les yeux.

Un éclair déchira le ciel, le tonnerre résonna comme si la tempête se déchaînait juste au-dessus d'eux. Un vent glacial se leva intensifiant la pluie qui tombait sur lui. La nature l'apaisa quelque peu, il se concentra sur l'odeur de la terre humide, de l'herbe, des arbres… Lentement, sa soif devint moins forte, il reprenait le contrôle. Il inspira prudemment et fut soulagé en remarquant que le venin n'affluait plus dans sa bouche. Il s'autorisa à repenser au jeune homme allongé au chaud dans sa chambre. Il fut impressionné par le réalisme de l'image qui s'imposa à son esprit, il pouvait sentir son odeur, entendre les battements de son cœur. Carlisle se concentra et réalisa avec joie qu'il se contrôlait. A cet instant, il se rendit compte que la pluie ne ruisselait plus sur son visage, il rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard azur de Mademoiselle Mayfair, elle se tenait près de lui, les abritant sous son parapluie. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Il frissonna en pensant au danger qu'elle avait frôlé.

« -Venez vous sécher, murmura-t-elle, vous êtes frigorifié. »

Elle passa une main dans son dos et le ramena à l'abri dans le manoir, il fut étonné en remarquant la faible intensité de l'orage, il aurait pourtant juré tout à l'heure qu'il s'agissait d'une tempête. Ils gravirent en silence les escaliers, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas au premier comme toute à l'heure, ils montèrent quelques marches avant de se retrouver sur un palier où il n'y avait qu'une seule porte. Elle entra et l'invita à faire de même. Il détailla avec intérêt la pièce qui était décorée dans des tons clairs, blanc, marron, ocre, beige, tout était fait pour rendre la pièce lumineuse et accueillante. Il aperçu une cuisine dernier cri ouverte sur un salon, les deux lieux étaient délimités par un bar. Moderne et ancien se mariaient à merveille, il était sûr que ce lieu enchanterait Esmé. Le plancher ancien et les poutres apparentes s'alliaient à l'inox de la cuisine pour créer une ambiance chaleureuse. Un vieux canapé marron plus confortable qu'esthétique était disposé pour faire face à une cheminée qu'il devina aussi vieille que lui. Une bibliothèque croulait sous le poids de nombreux livres. Il fit un pas avant de stopper, se rendant compte qu'il était en train d'inonder le sol de la jeune femme.

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas, il en a vue d'autre, le rassura Mademoiselle Mayfair tout en lui tendant une serviette et une pile de vêtements. La salle de bain est sur votre gauche. Profitez-en pour prendre une douche chaude et vous changer. »

Carlisle hocha la tête et tel un automate se dirigea vers la pièce qu'elle lui avait indiquée. Il entra dans une vaste salle de bain et se déshabilla rapidement. Il se glissa sous la douche et laissa l'eau brûlante réchauffer quelque peu sa peau. Des centaines de questions traversaient son esprit, mais pourtant il prit son temps, il devait paraître le plus humain possible, la jeune femme devait déjà se poser suffisamment de questions ! Une question revenait sans cesse : qui était ce garçon ? Serait-il possible que… ? Non ! Il ne devait pas laisser son esprit vagabonder vers cette hypothèse, c'était tout bonnement impossible ! Il sortit de la douche et s'habilla lentement alors qu'il aurait préféré courir à l'étage inférieur pour revoir le jeune homme. Il quitta la salle de bain. Son hôtesse était assise sur un tabouret et accoudée au bar, elle lui fit signe de prendre place à ses côtés. Elle lui tendit une des deux tasses de café qu'elle avait préparé, il prit la sienne en main pour faire illusion.

« -Je vous prie d'excuser mon comportement, demanda Carlisle, je suis vraiment navré, Mademoiselle Mayfair.

-Ambre, rectifia la jeune femme, et vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, je ne sais pas moi-même comment j'aurais réagi, Docteur Cullen.

-Carlisle, corrigea-t-il avec un petit sourire, que savez-vous de ce jeune homme ?

-Il a été trouvé errant par des policiers de Port Angeles il y a cinq semaines. Il a été conduit à l'hôpital. Au vue de ses blessures et de la faiblesse de son état général, les médecins étaient pessimistes, mais il les a rapidement détrompés en s'accrochant à la vie.

-Quels étaient ses blessures ?

-Fracture de l'épaule droite, rupture des ligaments latéraux et antérieurs du genou gauche, fracture du poignet droit, deux côtes fêlées, multiples brûlures sur tout le corps et traumatisme crânien, lut la jeune femme sur le dossier médical.

-Et vous dites qu'il errait dans Port Angeles ? S'exclama le médecin.

-Oui, d'après les policiers, il était dans un état second. Il semblait délirer, il n'arrêtait pas de murmurer des phrases sans queue ni tête sur la mort, une explosion, des vampires et des indiens… Ils ont tout de suite pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un junkie qui s'était fait passer à tabac. Les médecins les ont détrompé, ses analyses étaient normales, il n'avait aucune trace de piqûre sur le corps. Ils ont ensuite envisagé la possibilité d'une fugue ou d'un enlèvement. Malheureusement, aucun avis de recherche ne correspondait à sa description, ils ont donc décidé d'attendre qu'il se réveille pour en savoir plus. Seulement, quand il a repris connaissance, les médecins ont décelé une amnésie totale. Il était incapable de se rappeler son nom ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Etant donné qu'il était seul, que ses jours n'étaient plus en danger et qu'il représentait une charge financière pour l'hôpital, on m'a demandé de le prendre en charge. La suite, vous la connaissez.

-Tout cela n'a aucun sens, s'entêta Carlisle, ce n'est pas possible !

-Lisez vous-même les résultats, répliqua Ambre en lui tendant le dossier, les empreintes dentaires et digitales correspondent, le groupe sanguin aussi. On peut faire une analyse ADN si vous y tenez ?

Carlisle ne dit rien et attrapa le dossier. Il y avait une copie du dossier d'adoption, il l'avait créé lui-même à partir d'informations réelles, souhaitant mentir le moins possible. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, les preuves étaient là devant lui, évidentes et irréfutables, mais il refusait cette éventualité, tout cela ne pouvait être réel ! Pour une fois, il eut l'impression de faire réellement son âge, il se sentait épuisé, à bout de force. Il ne voulait pas croire en un mirage qui s'évaporerait s'il le touchait. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : que sa souffrance cesse enfin !

-Carlisle, l'appela doucement Ambre, redescendons. Je vous promets que tout se passera bien. »

Le médecin hocha la tête et tenta de lui rendre son sourire rassurant. Elle lui prit la main, sûrement par peur qu'il ne s'enfuit à nouveau. Ils descendirent les escaliers et avancèrent dans le couloir. Il sentit l'appréhension qui le gagnait à nouveau et s'il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler ? Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger d'avantage, ils étaient dans la chambre, mais cette fois le jeune homme était réveillé. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur eux. Carlisle crut sombrer dans cet océan émeraude. Il connaissait cette souffrance, cet espoir qu'il y lisait. Il ne pouvait plus nier, son physique, son odeur… Il ignorait comment c'était possible, mais c'était bien lui !

« -Edward ? Murmura doucement le médecin en s'approchant du lit.

Il se figea en voyant le mouvement de recul du jeune homme ainsi qu'une grimace de douleur se dessiner sur son visage. Carlisle recula d'un pas.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le jeune homme d'une voix faible.

-Je suis le Docteur Carlisle Cullen, répondit le médecin, puis-je m'approcher de toi ?

Il observa l'échange muet entre Edward et Ambre, celle-ci hocha la tête en un geste rassurant.

-Oui, chuchota le jeune homme.

Carlisle souhaitait plus que tout prendre place sur le rebord de ce lit et serrer son fils dans ses bras, mais la lueur d'appréhension qui brillait toujours dans ses prunelles le dissuada. Il approcha une chaise et s'y installa.

-Je n'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard, remarqua Ambre, il faut que j'aille aider Dorothy pour le goûter. Carlisle, je vous serais reconnaissante de tenir compagnie à Edward, il est un peu trop souvent seul à mon goût.

-Bien sûr, acquiesça le médecin en la remerciant silencieusement. »

Après leur avoir adressé un dernier sourire, elle sortit de la chambre. Carlisle se tourna vers son fils qui paraissait inquiet, ses traits étaient tirés. Un silence s'installa entre eux. Le médecin ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce corps bien vivant, il ne cessait de remercier le ciel de leur avoir donné une seconde chance. Cependant, il allait devoir être prudent. Edward était un fragile humain et la tentation incarnée pour toute leur famille. Il n'appartenait plus à leur monde, mais il ne se voyait pas l'abandonner, non, pas alors qu'il venait juste de le retrouver.

« -Docteur Cullen ? L'appela doucement le jeune homme. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous m'appelez Edward ?

-Parce qu'il s'agit de ton prénom, avoua le médecin, et appelle-moi Carlisle.

-Vous me connaissez ?

-Oui, répondit simplement Carlisle qui ne souhaitait pas lui en dire trop.

-Vous ne pouvez pas être mon père, réfléchit tout haut Edward, vous êtes trop jeune, mon frère, peut-être ?

-Non. Edward, il va falloir que tu trouves toi-même les réponses à tes questions, ce n'est qu'ainsi que tu pourras retrouver tes souvenirs. Sache seulement que tu comptes énormément pour moi.

-Tout est tellement flou dans ma tête, soupira le jeune homme, parfois, j'entends des cris, un bruit assourdissant, je suis ébloui par une lueur, puis, plus rien, le noir complet. J'entends…

-Oui, l'encouragea Carlisle.

-Non, c'est dingue, je suis dingue…

-Tu ne l'es pas, pensa Carlisle, qu'entends-tu Edward ?

-Rien, oubliez ce que j'ai dit. Le Docteur Johnson m'a expliqué que c'était une sorte de folie.

Carlisle se figea, il n'avait pas posé sa question à voix haute, ainsi, Edward avait conservé son prodigieux don. Mais ce qu'un être immortel pouvait maîtriser, un humain le pouvait-il ?

-Tu n'es pas fou, affirma Carlisle, entends-tu souvent des choses ?

-Non, c'est assez rare, et la plupart du temps ce n'est qu'une cacophonie, il est exceptionnel que cela soit compréhensible, admit le jeune homme tout en réfrénant une grimace.

-Tu as mal ? S'alarma aussitôt le médecin.

-Ce n'est rien, le rassura Edward.

-Accepterais-tu que je t'examine ? »

Une lueur de panique passa dans les yeux de son fils, mais pourquoi diable était-il si effrayé ? Carlisle posa doucement sa main sur celle d'Edward qui était recouverte par la couette. Il fut soulagé en sentant le jeune homme se détendre à ce contact. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Carlisle crut repartir près de cent ans en arrière, la même lueur de confiance brûlait dans ses prunelles, la peur avait disparue. Doucement, il se pencha et remit une mèche cuivrée à sa place, ses doigts effleurèrent la joue de son fils sans qu'il ne la touche ne voulant pas l'effrayer avec ses doigts glacés. Edward sursauta lorsqu'on frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit brutalement. Carlisle n'avait pas quitté des yeux le visage de son fils qui était passé de la surprise à la peur. Il se retourna et dévisagea l'homme d'un air dur.

« -Pourriez-vous nous laisser ? Demanda l'homme brun qui devait avoir une trentaine d'années, tout dans son allure, de son maintien à sa voix, suintait l'arrogance.

Carlisle se leva de sur sa chaise quand il sentit une main se refermer sur la sienne, il croisa le regard effrayé de son fils.

-Non, je reste, déclara le médecin. »

L'homme haussa simplement les épaules. Il déposa sa sacoche sur un coin du lit et d'un geste retira la couette qui recouvrait le corps d'Edward. Carlisle frémit en constatant la maigreur de son fils ainsi que ses différentes blessures. Une attelle maintenait sa jambe gauche en extension, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'attelle n'était pas neuve. L'homme, qu'il comprit être le Docteur Johnson, retira les attaches de l'attelle et, sans douceur, il palpa le genou et la jambe de son fils qui grimaça. Satisfait, le médecin referma l'attelle la serrant beaucoup trop pour le confort de son patient. Carlisle serra les poings. Les doigts de l'homme ouvrirent sans ménagement la chemise de son pyjama touchant de la même manière ses côtes douloureuses. Edward retint un gémissement de douleur.

« -Cesse de te comporter comme une fillette ! Gronda l'homme en appuyant volontairement plus fort, il sourit en entendant le cri d'Edward.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste de plus, le Docteur Johnson se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, sa gorge emprisonnée dans l'étau que formait la main de Carlisle, les pieds de l'homme ne touchaient plus le sol.

-Comment osez-vous le faire souffrir ? Grogna Carlisle tout en laissant paraître sa colère.

-Je … Je suis son médecin, balbutia l'homme qui tremblait, je … sais ce qui… est bon pour … ce genre … de personnes…

-Ce genre de personnes ? Rugit le vampire qui perdait son calme. Vous mériteriez que je vous …

-Carlisle ! Appela Edward d'une voix effrayée.

Entendre son prénom dans la bouche de son fils ramena Carlisle à la raison, le jeune homme semblait suffisamment terrorisé par la situation. Il relâcha son emprise sur le cou du médecin avant de retourner s'asseoir auprès d'Edward. Il entendit vaguement l'homme s'écrouler sur le sol.

-Tout va bien Edward, assura Carlisle en replaçant la couette sur son corps frigorifié, je suis désolé de m'être emporté.

-C'est tout à fait compréhensible, affirma Ambre qui se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte, je ne sais comment ce type a eu ses diplômes de médecine !

-Vous saviez ? S'écria Carlisle. Vous saviez et vous n'avez rien fait !

-Je n'ai aucune formation médicale, c'est la mairie qui mandate un médecin pour s'occuper de nos pensionnaires et je ne peux qu'accepter. Si je venais à refuser, ils risqueraient de me retirer ma licence et je ne peux permettre que l'on ferme l'Institut.

-Il y a d'autres recours !

-Je sais Carlisle, mais il semblerait que le Docteur Johnson retrouve toute sa compétence professionnelle quand il se sait observer par un de ses pairs.

-Vous n'allez pas vous en sortir facilement ! Gronda le Docteur Johnson qui s'était relevé et semblait avoir retrouvé tous ses esprits. Je vais porter plainte contre vous deux ! Vous vous allez finir en prison et vous vous allez devoir fermer cet asile de fou !

-Calmez-vous Docteur Johnson, railla Ambre, laissez-moi vous présenter le Docteur Carlisle Cullen, vous devriez être plus civilisé avec l'un de vos confrères dont la réputation est connue jusqu'ici à Port Angeles.

-Que… Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

-Cela signifie Docteur Johnson que vous allez présenter votre démission, je me fiche de la raison que vous invoquerez, mais je ne veux plus vous voir ici ! Termina Ambre.

-Il vous faut obligatoirement un médecin pour que l'Institut ne ferme pas ! Déclara l'homme.

-Et ils en ont un, assura Carlisle, je souhaite m'occuper de vos pensionnaires si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient ?

-J'en serais même ravie, accepta la jeune femme. Je vous montre la sortie Docteur Johnson ?

-Bientôt vous ne supporterez plus de vous occuper de ces idiots ! Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous embarquez ! Ce ne sont que des demeurés, des parasites de la société qui abusent des honnêtes gens comme nous!

Carlisle fut en un instant sur l'homme, il le saisit par le col de sa chemise avant de le jeter violemment hors de la chambre.

-Ne parlez plus jamais ainsi de ces personnes qui sont mille fois mieux que vous ! Ordonna Carlisle avant de se rapprocher de lui pour murmurer à son oreille. Vous avez de la chance qu'Edward m'ait arrêté sinon vous seriez mort, je ne supporte pas que l'on fasse du mal à mon fils !

Carlisle laissa un feulement menaçant s'échapper de sa gorge, le médecin se mit à trembler et maladroitement il se remit sur ses jambes avant de s'enfuir.

-On dirait qu'il a le diable aux fesses, se moqua Ambre en l'entendant dévaler les escaliers.

Ce n'est pas totalement faux, songea Carlisle, avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme d'un air dur. Il fit un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant à Edward avant de fermer la porte de la chambre.

-Vous vous êtes servis de mon fils pour renvoyer cet homme ! L'accusa le Docteur Cullen toujours furieux.

-Je suis navrée, s'excusa la jeune femme qui ne paraissait nullement effrayée, mais Edward a une chance que mes autres pensionnaires n'ont pas. Il vous a vous ainsi que toute votre famille. Seule votre présence pouvait forcer Johnson à partir sans nous coller les services sociaux sur le dos. Ils n'attendent qu'un faux pas de ma part pour tout fermer.

-Et pourquoi vous surveillent-ils si étroitement ?

-A cause du maire, soupira Ambre en s'appuyant contre le mur, elle paraissait soudain épuisée. J'ai toujours voulu créer un endroit comme l'Institut où ceux qui étaient rejetés pourraient vivre librement… Ma famille possède plus d'argent que nécessaire, mais ils n'ont pas vraiment été d'accord pour que je mène ce genre de vie. Mon père était le seul à m'appuyer, il m'a donné les fonds nécessaire pour que je réalise mon projet. Voulant m'éloigner des autres membres de ma famille, je suis venue ici à Port Angeles. Il me fallait un local pour débuter les démarches administratives. Je suis tout de suite tombée sous le charme de ce manoir, les anciens propriétaires avaient besoin d'argent. J'ai raflé la mise à notre cher maire, Monsieur Heather, j'ai cru qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque quand il a su ce que je comptais y faire. Depuis ce jour, il guette le moindre de mes faux pas pour faire fermer l'Institut. Ce sont mes fonds personnels qui permettent à l'Institut de tourner. Malheureusement, je devais avoir du personnel qualifié dépendant des services de la mairie, accompagnants et médecin. Pour les accompagnants, il a choisi Dorothy et Agnès pensant qu'elles ne resteraient pas, il s'est trompé, elles se sont rapidement intégrées et sont bien plus dévouées que je ne pouvais l'espérer. Sa dernière carte était son neveu, le Docteur Johnson, j'ai failli plusieurs fois l'étrangler de mes propres mains… J'ai demandé des évaluations de son travail, mais il était toujours prévenu par son oncle. Ces jours là, il était doux et patient avec mes pensionnaires…

-Je vais vous aider, affirma Carlisle. Il va falloir que vous me fournissiez les dossiers médicaux de tous vos patients.

-Carlisle, je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissante, mais vous avez déjà un travail qui doit prendre beaucoup de temps, une famille et surtout Edward qui va demander beaucoup d'attention, je ne veux pas…

-Je ne dors pas beaucoup, coupa-t-il, rassurez-vous, cela ne sera pas une charge bien au contraire.

-Par contre, hésita Ambre, pour ce qui est du salaire, je…

-Il me semble qu'il est contradictoire de parler d'argent quand il s'agit de bénévolat et cela est non négociable !

-Merci, Carlisle, souffla la jeune femme émue, peut-être pourrions-nous nous tutoyer ?

-Ce sera avec plaisir, Ambre.

Ils se turent en entendant des pas dans l'escalier, une femme d'âge mûr dont les cheveux grisonnants étaient coiffés en un chignon strict vint vers eux, mais les doux traits de son visage démentaient sa froideur apparente.

-Dorothy, voici le Docteur Cullen, le présenta Ambre, il va remplacer le Docteur Johnson.

-Oh, c'est lui que j'ai vu partir en courant ? J'espère que vous n'êtes pas un charlatan ?

-Non, Madame, cela fait de nombreuses années que je pratique la médecine.

-Vous me paraissez pourtant jeune et surtout trop beau pour être sérieux !

-Dorothy ! Je t'assure que la réputation du Docteur Cullen n'est plus à faire ! Déclara Ambre.

-On verra, maugréa la femme tout en lui lançant un regard menaçant, elle resserra sa prise sur son plateau. Je vais voir si mon bout de chou a faim.

-Bout de chou ? Répéta Carlisle amusé en songeant que jamais personne n'aurait osé appeler ainsi Edward, pas même Esmé.

-Ca vous pose un problème ? Demanda Dorothy d'un ton agressif.

-Non, aucun, assura Carlisle.

-Ce pauvre petit chaton est complètement perdu, il souffre, je le sais, mais il ne se plaint jamais.

-Carlisle va s'occuper d'Edward, tu vas voir il va aller mieux, la réconforta Ambre.

-Edward ? Pourquoi tu l'appelles Edward ?

-C'est son nom Dorothy.

-Tu as retrouvé sa famille ?

-Je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant, Edward doit retrouver lui-même ses souvenirs, n'est-ce pas Carlisle ?

-Tout à fait.

-C'est du n'importe quoi, il serait bien mieux entouré par ses parents, maugréa Dorothy en entrant dans la chambre. Coucou, bout de chou, je t'ai amené des cookies avec un grand verre de lait.

-Merci, Dorothy, dit une voix emplie d'anxiété.

-Tout va bien, Edward, murmura Ambre à son oreille, le Docteur Johnson ne reviendra plus, Carlisle va s'occuper de toi, tu es d'accord ?

-Oui, souffla le jeune homme.

-Et si tu mangeais les délicieux gâteaux que t'a apportés Dorothy, proposa Carlisle, pendant que je vais chercher ma sacoche?

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Il faut te forcer. Goûtes-en au moins un, tu verras le reste suivra tout seul.

-Pas la peine d'insister, l'avertit Dorothy, ce petit est plus têtu qu'une mule.

-Pour moi, Edward, insista Carlisle d'une voix douce, leurs regards se confondant, mange pour moi, s'il-te-plaît.

Bien que réticent, Edward tendit son unique main valide, mais prisonnière d'un plâtre, vers l'assiette et se saisit d'un cookie qu'il mangea, puis, il en saisit un second sous le regard éberlué des deux femmes.

-C'est bien Edward, le félicita Carlisle. Quand je reviens, je veux que tu es tout terminé, d'accord ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, Carlisle lui sourit avant de sortir pour aller chercher sa sacoche qu'il avait laissée dans la voiture.

-Peut-être qu'il n'est pas aussi mauvais que l'autre, marmonna Dorothy à Ambre, en tout cas, il vient de réussir un exploit en faisant manger le petit.

-Tout va s'arranger, assura Ambre en s'avançant vers le lit pour passer une main rassurante dans les cheveux cuivrés du jeune homme. Tu vas voir, Edward, les ténèbres vont disparaître. »

*******************

Edward sourit aux deux femmes, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien, enfin, il avait des raisons d'espérer. Depuis son réveil beaucoup de choses avaient changées, il connaissait son prénom : Edward et le Docteur Johnson ne viendrait plus le malmener ! Malheureusement, son prénom n'éveillait rien en lui. Que pouvait bien représenter pour lui le Docteur Cullen ? Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas de lui ? Edward en vint à envisager que le médecin le suivait peut-être avant son accident. Il venait d'avaler son verre de lait quand Ambre passa une main dans ses cheveux, il ferma les yeux savourant la caresse.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le Docteur Cullen. Il l'observa en train de sortir divers instruments de sa mallette et déposer une poche remplie d'attelles. Dorothy sortit de la pièce tout en promettant milles tortures au jeune médecin s'il faisait du mal à son _bout de chou_ qui grimaça en entendant le surnom affectueux qu'elle lui avait donné dès le premier jour. Ambre poussa doucement Dorothy vers la sortie, non sans lui avoir lancé un dernier sourire encourageant.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, il sentit son anxiété réapparaître. Pourtant, il savait que ce médecin n'était pas comme le Docteur Johnson, il avait l'air gentil, néanmoins, il n'arrivait pas oublier la manière dont il avait agressé l'autre médecin. Tout comme il lui était impossible de comprendre la raison de sa soudaine colère. L'homme s'excusa un instant, le temps d'aller se laver les mains. Edward tenta de faire le point sur les sentiments contradictoires qui l'envahissaient. Etrangement et malgré les évènements, il faisait confiance au Docteur Cullen et une part de lui ne voulait pas le voir partir.

« -Je vais commencer, Edward, l'informa le médecin, si jamais tu as trop mal ou si c'est désagréable, je veux que tu me le dises, d'accord ?

-Oui, répondit le jeune homme. »

Bien que peu rassuré, Edward tenta de se détendre. Le médecin ôta complètement son attelle, puis, il imbiba une compresse d'un liquide transparent qu'il passa ensuite sur sa jambe. La froideur du liquide apaisa sa peau irritée par le frottement de l'attelle. Il sentit à peine les doigts vérifier ses blessures. Le Docteur Cullen refit les mêmes gestes pour ses côtes, son épaule et son poignet qu'il avait libéré du plâtre. Edward était allongé sur son lit, sans aucune contention comprimant douloureusement son corps.

« -Ca fait du bien d'être sans attelle ? Questionna Carlisle en remarquant son sourire.

-Oui, avoua Edward, je m'en passerai volontiers.

-Il est trop tôt, tes blessures ne sont pas suffisamment consolidées, l'informa le médecin qui étalait une pommade sur sa jambe. On va attendre que le gel soit bien sec avant que je te mette de nouvelles attelles.

-Des nouvelles ?

-Oui, elles sont plus modernes et plus adaptées à ton état, tu les supporteras mieux, affirma Carlisle.

Le médecin emprisonna son poignet dans une attelle, puis, il mit un bandage autour de son épaule qui maintenait son coude contre son corps, l'immobilisant ainsi complètement. Il attrapa ensuite une attelle qu'il plaça sur sa jambe.

-Alors, comment te sens-tu ? Questionna Carlisle.

-Etonnement bien, avoua Edward.

-J'ai aussi modifié ton traitement antalgique et antibiotique, expliqua le médecin. T'es-tu déjà levé ?

-Non.

-Que dirais-tu de faire quelques pas ? Je t'aiderais. »

Edward hocha la tête. Aussitôt, le médecin passa un bras autour de sa taille et le fit asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Dès qu'il se sentit prêt, Carlisle l'aida à se lever. Edward fit quelques pas, il avait l'impression que ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol tellement Carlisle le tenait fermement sans pour autant le blesser. Il resta quelques minutes debout avant que le médecin ne juge que cela était suffisant. Il aida Edward à se rallonger avant de le border comme un enfant.

« -Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire qui vous êtes ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix lasse.

-Non, Edward, tu trouveras par toi-même, j'en suis sûr. Cependant, j'aimerais te demander une faveur ?

-Laquelle ?

-Tutoie-moi.

-D'accord, murmura-t-il.

Edward sentait ses paupières s'alourdir, il avait de plus en plus de mal à les garder ouvertes. Les traits de Carlisle devenaient flous devant ses yeux. Il lutta ne souhaitant pas le quitter des yeux de peur qu'il disparaisse pour toujours. La présence du jeune médecin l'apaisait, le rassurait, comme l'aurait fait celle d'un père. Il sentit une main se poser sur sa joue.

-Ne lutte pas, murmura une voix douce près de son oreille, dors mon ange, je veille sur toi.

-Ne pars pas, articula difficilement Edward.

-Je vais juste m'absenter le temps que tu te reposes, demain, à ton réveil, je serais là. Ne résiste pas, tu as besoin de repos… mon fils. »

Carlisle avait prononcé ces derniers mots quand il fut sûr qu'Edward était profondément endormi. Tendrement, il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres glacées sur son front si chaud. Après une dernière caresse, un dernier regard, il sortit de la chambre. Il descendit l'escalier et trouva tous les occupants en train de mettre le couvert pour le repas du soir.

« -J'imagine que tu as hâte de retrouver ta famille pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle, dit Ambre en l'entraînant un peu à part.

-Je ne compte rien leur dire pour l'instant, avoua Carlisle, Edward a besoin de temps et la situation est plus compliquée qu'il n'y paraît.

-Comment va mon chaton ? Questionna Dorothy en les rejoignant.

-J'ai nettoyé ses plaies, changé son traitement et surtout je lui ai mis des attelles adaptées. Il a réussi à faire quelques pas. Je pense qu'il va vite reprendre le dessus. Il s'est endormi et je crois qu'il ne se réveillera pas avant demain matin, il paraissait épuisé.

-Vous restez dîner avec nous ? Proposa Dorothy un peu plus amicale.

-C'est gentil, mais ma famille m'attend.

-Je vais te ramener à ta voiture, il me suffit de remettre une bougie en place et elle marchera à nouveau.

-Parce que tu avais aussi touché à ma voiture ? ! »

Ambre le raccompagna jusqu'à son véhicule. Alors qu'il était en route pour la villa, Carlisle appela le Directeur de l'hôpital pour l'informer qu'il prenait un mois de congés, même si l'homme fut surpris, il accepta.

********************

Carlisle n'allait pas tarder à arriver à la villa. Avait-il pris la bonne décision ? Oui, il le pensait. Il valait mieux les laisser dans l'ignorance pour le moment. Edward n'avait aucun souvenir de leur famille et encore moins de leur particularité, s'il leur faisait part de sa découverte, ils voudraient le voir, ils voudraient qu'ils vivent avec eux, mais ni Edward, ni sa famille n'était prêts pour cette rencontre. Le moindre accident mettrait la vie de son fils en danger, tout comme sa famille, il imaginait sans mal leur réaction si l'un d'entre eux le blessait.

Sa décision était prise, Edward reviendrait dans leur famille quand il serait plus fort et qu'il aurait retrouvé ses souvenirs. Il coupa le moteur de la BMW et rentra dans la villa. Ils étaient tous réunis dans le sa

lon, il pouvait sentir leur anxiété à son sujet.

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien et tout va aller pour le mieux maintenant. Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé autant de soucis, dit-il avant de proposer d'un air enjoué. Je vais chasser, cela vous tente-t-il ?

Les membres de la famille acquiescèrent surpris par son changement d'humeur, il leur sourit avant de gagner l'étage pour aller se changer. Il était mi-escalier quand il entendit la voix de Jasper.

-Il va vraiment bien, affirma son fils, il est heureux et je peux vous affirmer qu'il ne cache aucun sentiment. »

Carlisle sourit. Bien sûr qu'il était heureux, bientôt, sa famille serait à nouveau réunie.

*******************

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

La suite sera en ligne sûrement mercredi soir.

Bonne soirée à tout le monde !


	5. Chapter 5

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux sortis de mon imagination.

Merci pour vos reviews, elles me touchent beaucoup !

Bonne lecture !

*****************************

**Chapitre 4 : Premiers pas**

_Des ombres plus effrayantes les unes que les autres peuplaient la forêt qui l'entourait. Ces silhouettes irréelles rougeoyaient parfois à cause des immenses flammes du bûcher. Des cris stridents résonnaient de toute part, certains cris étaient emplis de douleur, d'autres ressemblaient à des rugissements d'animaux sauvages. Les ombres se déplaçaient de manière rapide, elles n'étaient pas humaines, il en avait la certitude. Il était perdu au milieu de ce qui lui paraissait être l'enfer. Il était terrifié. Un grognement retentit derrière lui, il se retourna et se retrouva face à un énorme loup. L'animal bondit et se jeta sur un homme brun qui hurla de douleur. Il aurait voulu aider l'homme, mais il était complètement paralysé par la peur._

_Soudain, il sentit un vent froid le frôler, un homme venait d'arriver ! Il fut soulagé, quelqu'un venait enfin secourir le pauvre malheureux à qui l'animal arrachait des lambeaux de chair ! Il ne put retenir un cri d'horreur quand le nouvel arrivant sauta sur le dos de l'inconnu et lui arracha la tête avant de la lancer dans les flammes. Avec l'aide du loup, le meurtrier dépeça sa victime dont il jeta tous les morceaux dans le feu. Il allait s'enfuir à toute jambe lorsque l'homme se retourna et le fixa. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, une sueur froide descendit le long de son dos, l'air vint à lui manquer. L'homme lui ressemblait trait pour trait, hormis la couleur de ses yeux, il avait les yeux d'une étrange couleur dorée… _

Edward sentit deux mains froides se poser sur ses épaules, le maintenant immobilisé sur son lit. Il entrouvrit les yeux et vit deux prunelles dorées qui le fixaient. Il cria et tenta de s'arracher à l'étreinte du monstre qui peuplait ses cauchemars ! Il se moquait de la douleur qui parcourait son corps, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : s'enfuir loin de ce monstre ! Soudain, un murmure lui parvint, un murmure doux et réconfortant. Il se raccrocha à ce son. Peu à peu, il devint plus distinct, la voix était familière.

« -Ecoute-moi, Edward, ce n'est qu'un rêve, un mauvais rêve, chuchota la voix contre son oreille, il faut que tu te réveilles, Edward, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

Lentement, Edward obéit. Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il aperçut les pupilles dorées, la peur l'étreignit mais elle disparu quand il vit le visage rassurant de Carlisle.

-Tout va bien, souffla Carlisle en caressant tendrement ses cheveux, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

-Carlisle…

-Chut… Ca va aller, mon grand, je suis là tu ne risques rien. »

L'homme l'enveloppa dans une couverture avant de le prendre doucement dans ses bras. Edward se laissa aller contre son torse protecteur. D'une main légère, Carlisle caressait toujours ses cheveux. Doucement, il le berçait tout en fredonnant un air qui lui était étrangement familier. Le jeune homme se détendit, ses craintes s'apaisaient. Son cauchemar n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il serait resté des heures blottit dans le cocon protecteur des bras du jeune médecin.

« -Ton petit-déjeuner va refroidir, murmura Carlisle quand il le sentit détendu.

-Je n'ai pas faim, avoua Edward.

-Je te promets une belle surprise si tu manges correctement, proposa le médecin.

-Une surprise ? Répéta son patient intrigué.

-Oui, confirma le médecin en rapprochant le plateau, il beurra une tartine et la lui tendit. Allez, mange.

Edward prit la tartine et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il mordit dedans. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant d'engloutir tout son petit-déjeuner.

-Dis-moi, Edward, pourquoi faut-il se montrer aussi convaincant pour que tu manges alors que de toute évidence tu meurs de faim ? S'amusa Carlisle.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton sérieux, j'ai le sentiment qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que je mange et en général rien que l'odeur ou la vue de la nourriture me répugne.

Carlisle fit de son mieux pour conserver un visage impassible. Edward avait toujours certains réflexes propres aux vampires et s'il se fiait à ce qu'il avait entendu lors de son cauchemar, ses souvenirs n'allaient pas tarder à refaire surface. Carlisle sentit une vague de panique l'envahir. Comment son fils allait-il réagir quand il comprendrait que ce qu'il prenait pour un mauvais rêve était la réalité ?

-J'ai finit ! S'écria Edward.

-Serais-tu impatient de découvrir ta surprise ? Le taquina Carlisle.

-Oui, finit par avouer le jeune homme.

-Laisse-moi avant t'examiner et refaire tes bandages, annonça le médecin qui ne put retenir un sourire devant l'air boudeur du jeune homme. »

Carlisle sentit son cœur se serrer, jamais il n'avait connu son fils si insouciant. Il était impressionné par sa capacité à surmonter les épreuves, il savait que son amnésie lui pesait, mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. Ambre lui avait confié qu'il ne s'était jamais plaint, même quand le Docteur Johnson le malmenait. Même s'il était humain, Edward était toujours le même, il gardait sa souffrance pour lui ne souhaitant pas ennuyer les autres avec, pourtant, il ne demandait que ça, le soulager de sa peine… Le médecin venait de terminer ses soins et il sentait peser sur lui le regard impatient de son fils. Doucement, Carlisle passa un bras sous ses jambes alors que l'autre se posait dans son dos. Il souleva le jeune homme qui aussitôt se raidit dans ses bras.

« -Du calme, murmura Carlisle, je ne vais pas te laisser tomber. Tu es aussi léger qu'une plume. »

Le médecin sortit de la chambre, son patient nonchalamment appuyé contre son torse ne semblait plus du tout gêné par la situation. Carlisle descendit les escaliers et arriva enfin au rez-de-chaussée où les entendait un fauteuil roulant. Il déposa son précieux fardeau sur ce dernier tout en vérifiant que sa jambe, toujours en extension, était bien installée. Le médecin passa ensuite derrière le fauteuil qu'il poussa vers la salle où les autres pensionnaires étaient réunis pour une activité.

« -Il est grand temps que tu te sociabilises un peu, annonça Carlisle. Par contre, il ne faut pas trop forcer, dès que tu es fatigué tu me fais signe et je te ramènerais dans ta chambre, d'accord ?

-Oui.

Ils venaient à peine d'entrer dans la salle que les conversations cessèrent, tous les regards se tournant vers eux. Dès qu'il les vit, Vince se leva et se précipita vers eux. Le jeune homme se jeta sur Edward pour le serrer dans ses bras, celui-ci réfréna de son mieux un petit cri de douleur.

-Doucement, Vince, le sermonna Ambre en lui faisant lâcher prise. Tu vois bien qu'Edward n'est pas guéri ? Il faut que tu fasses plus attention !

-Oui, acquiesça le jeune homme, il est aussi fragile que les poupées en porcelaine d'Agnès !

-Hey ! Protesta Edward. Je ne suis pas…

-Tu as tout compris, coupa Ambre en ignorant ses protestations.

-Tu veux venir voir mon dessin Edward ? Questionna Vince.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit le jeune homme.

Carlisle poussa le fauteuil jusqu'à la table où était installé Vince. Il les laissa pour rejoindre Ambre tout en gardant un œil sur son fils.

-Je suis heureuse que tu aies autorisé Edward à se joindre à nous, avoua Ambre, il est mieux que seul dans sa chambre. Les autres pensionnaires allaient lui rendre visite, surtout Vince, mais je n'aimais pas trop les laisser seuls. Vince ne se rend pas toujours compte de sa force.

-Ils ont tous l'air de l'apprécier énormément, remarqua Carlisle en voyant le petit groupe qui s'était formé autour de son fils.

-Dès qu'un nouveau pensionnaire arrive, ils sont tous avide de le connaître et ne le lâchent pas, mais avec Edward c'est un peu différent… Il a comme un effet apaisant sur eux, ils l'ont tous adoptés soit comme un grand ou un petit frère, même Charlène quittait son isolement pour lui rendre visite.

-Bonjour, dit une femme brune qui s'avançait vers eux, elle avait une quarantaine d'année et était un peu enrobée. Vous devez être le Docteur Cullen ?

-Carlisle, rectifia le médecin.

-Carlisle voici Agnès, présenta Ambre.

-Oh, bonjour Docteur Cullen, salua distraitement Dorothy avant de se diriger vers ses protégés.

-Bonjour, Dorothy, répondit le médecin mais la femme ne se retourna pas.

-Il faut l'excuser, s'empressa Agnès, elle peut parfois être froide, il faut dire que nous n'avons pas eut une expérience très heureuse avec le Docteur Johnson.

-Et j'en suis navré, Agnès. J'espère que j'arriverai à trouver grâce à vos yeux ainsi qu'aux siens.

-Vous avez déjà bien pris soin de notre dernier pensionnaire et puis Ambre a confiance en vous, alors, pour moi c'est suffisant. Bon, je vais vous laisser. Il est temps que j'emmène certains de nos amis à leurs cours.

-Et bien, je vais moi aussi me mettre au travail. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil aux dossiers de tes pensionnaires et je souhaiterais pouvoir les examiner ?

-Je vais te montrer l'infirmerie, dit Ambre en l'invitant à la suivre, elle stoppa quand elle se rendit compte qu'il fixait Edward. Je te promets qu'il ne va pas s'envoler.

-Désolé, s'excusa Carlisle, mais j'ai encore peur de me réveiller et de voir qu'il n'est plus là.

-Ca n'arrivera pas, assura Ambre.

-Allons-y, il est temps que je coupe le cordon ombilical, plaisanta le médecin. »

La jeune femme le laissa avec l'un de ses pensionnaires. Elle avait l'esprit tranquille, tout comme Edward, le médecin semblait fasciner ses pensionnaires et s'est avec joie qu'ils se rendirent à leur visite médicale. Quand Ambre revint dans la salle, certains dessinaient, d'autres aidaient Dorothy à préparer une tarte aux pommes pour le repas de midi. Elle remarqua alors qu'aucune activité n'était adéquate pour Edward. Elle alla s'asseoir auprès de lui, il écoutait patiemment les explications que lui donnait Vince sur son dessin.

« -Vince, je pense qu'Edward appréciera plus ton dessin si tu le termines, remarqua la jeune femme.

Aussitôt, Vince s'empara des feutres et oublia complètement la présence des deux jeunes gens.

-As-tu envie de faire quelque chose en particulier ? Demanda Ambre.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua le jeune homme, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai fait que dormir ces derniers temps.

-Tu en avais besoin, lui rappela-t-elle. As-tu envie que nous fassions un tour à la bibliothèque pour te trouver un livre ?

-Je n'ai pas très envie de lire.

-Et si nous testions tes connaissances ? Proposa Ambre. Après tout, vu que tu te rétablis, il va falloir songer à reprendre les cours !

-Je ne me souviens pas de mon nom, comment veux-tu que je me rappelle de mes cours ?

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Déclara la jeune femme qui se levait déjà pour aller récupérer des tests de connaissance. »

Carlisle avait pratiquement vu tous ses patients de l'Institut. Si jamais il avait croisé à l'instant le Docteur Johnson, il n'aurait pas été certain de se contrôler. Presque tous les patients étaient trop médicamentés ce qui altérait encore plus leur état, ne leur permettant pas de progresser. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une personne à voir. Il hésita un instant avant de gagner l'étage. Il se laissa guider par les bruits humains que lui seul pouvait percevoir : battements de cœur, odeur. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Charlène. Il frappa et attendit que la jeune femme l'invite à entrer ce qu'elle fit d'une voix lointaine.

Le médecin regagna la salle des activités deux heures après l'avoir quittée. Son entretien avec la jeune aveugle avait été plus concluant qu'il ne l'espérait, elle lui avait promis de partager le repas de midi avec les autres pensionnaires. Il entra dans la salle et fut surpris par l'excitation qui y régnait. Il identifia de suite l'objet de leur attention à tous : Edward. Il écouta Ambre poser des questions sur la Guerre de Sécession à son fils suivis de questions sur les mathématiques, la biologie, la littérature, elle évoqua même la Révolution Française et à chaque fois Edward répondait juste. Si son cœur avait pu battre, il se serait sûrement emballé par l'anxiété, son fils semblait avoir conservé tout le savoir qu'il avait accumulé au cours de ses nombreuses années ! Tout comme son don, il s'interrogea sur les effets que cela pourrait avoir sur son cerveau humain ? Soudain, il se rendit compte du regard éberlué qu'Ambre posait sur lui. Il lui fit un petit sourire. Elle devait être persuadée que son fils était un véritable génie et se demandait pourquoi il ne l'en avait pas informé !

« -Je ne suis pas un génie ! S'énerva brusquement Edward. Je ne suis même pas capable de me rappeler mon nom !

-Même si personne ne t'a traité de génie, le calma Ambre surprise par cet excès de colère, il semblerait bien que tu en sois un.

Carlisle sentit la panique le gagner, il ferma aussitôt son esprit comprenant que le jeune homme s'y était introduit.

-Pourquoi cette peur ? Murmura le jeune homme comme pour lui avant de se tourner vers le médecin. Pourquoi es-tu si effrayé ?

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Ambre à Edward perdue face aux paroles de ce dernier.

Elle observa tour à tour le médecin qui lui parut encore plus pâle que d'habitude et Edward qui ne le quittait pas du regard. Tout à coup, Carlisle se précipita vers le jeune homme qui fronça les sourcils et devint blême. Il semblait avoir énormément mal à la tête. Elle aperçut alors une tâche rougeâtre sur sa robe de chambre bleue ciel.

-Relève la tête, ordonna Carlisle en posant sa main sur son front sachant que la froideur de sa peau l'apaiserait. Tu as mal ?

-Oui, articula-t-il difficilement.

-Merci, dit le médecin en prenant les compresses que lui tendait Ambre. Je crois qu'il est temps que tu retournes te reposer. »

Sans attendre, il prit Edward dans ses bras et regagna sa chambre. Il l'allongea dans son lit avant d'aller tirer les rideaux, il s'absenta quelques minutes. Il revint avec sa trousse dont il sortit un petit flacon et une seringue. Il administra un léger sédatif ainsi qu'un antalgique au jeune homme avant d'apposer une compresse froide sur son front. Les produits ne tardèrent pas à agir. Edward s'endormit.

Carlisle était inquiet. Il ne savait comment réagir, il n'y avait pas de précédent à cette situation. Peut-être que lorsqu'Edward aurait retrouvé ses souvenirs, il pourrait apprendre à gérer son don ? Non, même vampire, il en avait été incapable ! Carlisle posa sa main sur celle de son fils. Il y avait une solution, une solution qui permettrait à Edward de vivre plus facilement avec son pouvoir, de vivre avec sa famille, mais en sentant la chaleur de sa main, en entendant les battements réguliers de son cœur, la caresse de son souffle chaud, un poids immense envahit sa poitrine… Avait-il le droit de le transformer ? Edward pourrait avoir une vie normale, il pourrait se marier, être père… Carlisle décida qu'il ferait son possible pour l'aider. Par contre, s'il voyait que sa vie était en danger alors il n'hésiterait pas, il savait que sa décision était égoïste mais il ne supporterait pas de le perdre à nouveau.

Ambre passa la journée à naviguer entre ses pensionnaires et la chambre d'Edward. Elle avait proposé à Carlisle de veiller sur le jeune homme pendant qu'il irait déjeuner ou au moins prendre l'air, mais le médecin avait refusé de quitter son fils. Elle pouvait sentir son inquiétude, tous l'avaient perçu, elle avait eu un mal fou à calmer la peur de ses résidents.

Elle gagnait une nouvelle fois l'étage pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre et croisa le regard perdu de Carlisle. Doucement, elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« -Comment va-t-il ?

-Il s'est réveillé quelques minutes. J'ai réussi à lui faire avaler un peu d'eau et un yaourt, soupira Carlisle. Son mal de tête semblait avoir diminué.

-Il va mieux alors ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua le médecin, son saignement de nez a été assez important.

-Tu penses que cela a un rapport avec son traumatisme crânien ?

-Il s'est remis étonnamment vite et le cerveau humain reste encore à bien des points un mystère pour nous, éluda Carlisle.

Ambre observa un instant le médecin avant de reporter son attention sur le teint pâle de son pensionnaire. Elle n'était pas à l'aise, elle n'appréciait pas le mensonge.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, lâcha Ambre, il se fait tard et ta famille risque de s'inquiéter. Je te promets que je veillerai sur lui, je t'appelle s'il y a quoi que ce soit.

-Je ne peux pas le laisser, murmura-t-il.

-Tout va bien se passer, affirma la jeune femme en caressant doucement sa joue. Rentre, tu as besoin de repos.

-Tu m'appelles au moindre changement ?

-Oui, promit Ambre. »

Elle observa Carlisle se lever, il hésitait toujours, elle pouvait le sentir. Il se pencha et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Edward avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Il la salua et sortit.

Ambre s'absenta quelques secondes pour aller dans son appartement, elle passa une tenue plus confortable, prit un livre et un plaid avant de redescendre à la chambre du jeune malade. Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil près de la veilleuse, elle s'enveloppa dans le plaid et commença à lire.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle sentit ses yeux piquer et ses paupières se fermaient sans qu'elle le souhaite. Les lignes du livre devinrent de plus en plus floues. Sa tête finit par reposer sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, elle s'endormit.

Ambre sursauta en entendant un halètement et des gémissements de terreur. Elle ouvrit les yeux et mit un instant à se rappeler où elle était. Rapidement, elle se leva et s'approcha du lit où Edward s'agitait. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, sa main se perdit dans sa chevelure cuivrée, elle l'appela doucement. Il murmurait dans son cauchemar, parlant de morts, de cris, de loups… Ambre se rapprocha et réussit tant bien que mal à le prendre dans ses bras. Elle le sentit se détendre et enfin il ouvrit les yeux. Il voulut se dégager, mais elle le retint fermement.

« -Tout va bien, assura la jeune femme, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Elle attendit un instant, le laissant doucement reprendre ses esprits. Quand elle entendit le rythme régulier de sa respiration, elle arrêta de caresser ses cheveux.

-Continue, demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Questionna la jeune femme en jouant avec une de ses mèches cuivrées. As-tu toujours mal à la tête ?

-Non, ça va mieux. Où est Carlisle ?

-J'ai pratiquement du le mettre dehors à coups de pieds aux fesses, plaisanta Ambre. Il est resté toute la journée à ton chevet, mais il était temps pour lui de rentrer auprès des siens.

-Sa famille…

-Oui, acquiesça-t-elle, mais il reviendra.

-C'est normal qu'il veuille être auprès d'eux, chuchota Edward d'une voix nouée.

-Parle-moi, s'il te plaît, souffla Ambre en resserrant son étreinte.

-Tu… Tu crois que… Que quelqu'un me cherche ?... Que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour moi ? … Que j'ai une famille qui m'aime ?

-J'en suis certaine, assura Ambre.

-Alors, pourquoi ne me cherchent-ils pas ?

-Tu dois avoir confiance, je suis sûre que tu les retrouveras bientôt. Eux aussi doivent souffrir de ta disparition.

-Pourquoi ai-je du mal à te croire ? Questionna-t-il d'un ton désabusé.

-Je ne vais pas te bercer d'illusions, Edward. Ca ne sera pas toujours évident, mais crois-moi sur parole quand je te dis que tout va s'arranger ! Tu dois garder espoir.

-Peut-être… Au fait, je me demandais si cela faisait longtemps que tu connaissais Carlisle ?

-Quelques temps, esquiva la jeune femme, pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas… Il est étrange, il semble différent…

-Je pensais que tu l'appréciais ?

-C'est le cas, assura Edward, mais il cache quelque chose j'en suis sûr. Cependant, sa présence me réconforte. Je ne le connais pas et pourtant j'ai confiance en lui…

-Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir ses petits secrets. Bien, maintenant, je veux que tu te reposes, termina Ambre en se redressant.

-Reste, murmura le jeune homme en levant la tête pour croiser son regard. »

La jeune femme savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du accepter, mais elle ne put résister à la prière muette qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux. Elle soupira et allongea ses jambes. Edward se poussa pour lui faire un peu plus de place tout en grimaçant, ses membres étaient toujours douloureux. Ambre hésita un instant avant de le rejoindre sous la couette, elle ne tenait pas à geler sur place. Faisant fi de la voix de sa conscience, elle reprit Edward dans ses bras. Elle sentit la respiration régulière d'Edward dans son cou. A son tour, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Edward n'avait pas envie de se réveiller. Il se sentait bien. Il était au chaud, blottit contre un corps accueillant. Sa tête reposait sur quelque chose de doux qui se soulevait régulièrement, il percevait un souffle chaud se perdre dans sa nuque. Une douce odeur de vanille flottait tout autour de lui. Non, il ne souhaitait vraiment pas ouvrir les yeux. Pourtant, il distingua une nouvelle odeur, une odeur masculine qui lui était familière. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard réprobateur de Carlisle. Il cligna des paupières et fixa à nouveau le médecin, mais il n'y avait plus que de la douceur dans son regard. Edward voulut le saluer quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit. Il se redressa légèrement et aperçut le visage d'Ambre non loin du sien. Edward sentit ses joues prendre une belle couleur rouge, il vit un sourire moqueur se dessiner sur les lèvres du jeune médecin. Il tenta de se dégager sans réveiller la jeune femme, mais ses blessures ne l'aidaient pas. Tout à coup, Ambre remua contre lui. Lentement, elle ouvrit les paupières avant de l'observer, un air d'incompréhension flottait dans ses yeux, puis elle croisa le regard de Carlisle avant de sortir prestement du lit.

« -Je … Il a fait un cauchemar, balbutia-t-elle à l'intention de Carlisle.

-Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda le médecin en ignorant la jeune femme.

-Je me sens mieux, assura Edward.

-Bien, tu vas prendre ton petit-déjeuner, puis, tu pourras rejoindre les autres en bas, annonça Carlisle en déposant un plateau devant lui. Je reviens dans un instant, il faut que je parle à Ambre. »

Le regard d'Edward passa de la jeune femme au médecin, les deux semblaient passablement énervés. Sans un mot de plus, ils sortirent le laissant seul avec ses interrogations.

Bien qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, Carlisle prit une grande inspiration et cela surtout pour se calmer. Il n'avait pas apprécié de trouver Edward endormit dans les bras de la jeune femme.

« -Dois-je te rappeler qu'il a 17 ans ? Attaqua le médecin.

-Attends ! Coupa Ambre. Tu n'es pas en train de t'imaginer qu'Edward et moi… ? Non ! Mais ça va pas ? Pour qui me prends-tu ?

-Tu ne serais pas la première femme plus âgée à se pâmer devant lui !

-Un : je ne suis pas si âgée que ça et il est très malpoli de parler de son âge à une femme ! Deux : je ne nierais pas que ton fils est très séduisant, apparemment, vous vous êtes bien trouvés, marmonna la jeune femme, mais ne remets jamais ma conscience professionnelle en doute ! Je sais très bien qui il est et quel est son âge ! Et n'essaie pas de détourner mon attention du réel problème !

-Qui est ?

-Ta culpabilité ! Tu culpabilises de ne pas avoir été là pour lui cette nuit, voilà, pourquoi tu as si mal réagi de m'avoir trouvé auprès de lui !

-Ce n'est pas faux, avoua Carlisle en affichant une mine contrite.

-Ce n'est pas tout. Il souffre de ne pas savoir. Il se pose des questions, il se demande pourquoi personne ne le recherche et je dois t'avouer que j'ai du mal à ne pas le rassurer sur ce point.

-Je suis navré, mais il est important qu'il retrouve ses souvenirs par lui-même.

-Je sais. Ne serait-il pas possible de l'aider ? Peut-être que s'il voyait ton épouse ou l'un de ses frères ou sœurs cela pourrait déclencher quelque chose en lui ?

-Non, c'est impossible, refusa le médecin.

-Je sais que la situation est difficile, mais tu ne pourras pas le protéger éternellement. Il a le droit de savoir !

-Je vais y réfléchir, je te le promets.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant pour moi ! Conclut la jeune femme avant de regagner ses appartements. »

Carlisle soupira. Elle avait raison. Edward avait le droit de savoir, mais comment le lui dire ?_ Hey, Edward, je suis ton père, enfin, pas d'un point de vue biologique, je t'ai transformé en 1918, en réalité, je suis un vampire et tu en étais un toi aussi. Tu veux retrouver ta famille ? Pas de problème, ta chambre t'attend. Tu vas juste te retrouver au milieu de 6 vampires pour qui tu représentes un repas des plus appétissants ! _Non ! C'était impensable. Dans le meilleur des cas, Edward jugerait qu'il était dingue !Il allait attendre. Son fils retrouverait ses souvenirs et il serait là pour le soutenir.

Il retourna dans la chambre. Edward l'observa pendant qu'il l'examinait, sans doute essayait-il de savoir ce qui s'était passé entre Ambre et lui. Quand il eut terminé, il aida le jeune homme à enfiler des vêtements qu'il lui avait apporté. Edward fut surpris par ce geste bien qu'il l'apprécia, Carlisle se doutait qu'il devait en avoir assez d'être toujours en pyjama. Comme la veille, le médecin le prit dans ses bras pour l'installer dans son fauteuil et rejoindre les autres pensionnaires. Carlisle fut un peu étonné de les trouver tous prêts à sortir, tenant des sacs à dos. Il put lire aisément la déception qui se peignait sur leurs traits.

« -Nous devions pique niquer, lui confia Ambre.

Carlisle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, le temps était couvert à son arrivée mais là il pleuvait et le vent s'était levé.

-Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda Vince en s'approchant prudemment d'Edward.

-Oui, je te remercie, dit le jeune homme, j'étais juste fatigué.

-Faut pas t'en faire, assura John en passant un bras autour des épaules de Vince, il est costaud notre Eddie.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Râla Edward. Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de ça Em… John !

-Et si nous pique-niquions à l'intérieur ? Proposa le médecin tout en s'interrogeant sur le lapsus de son fils.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, approuva Agnès, nous n'avons qu'à dégager la salle à manger.

-Mais ce sera pas pareil ! Protesta Théo, un jeune homme noir d'une trentaine d'années qui tapait du pied d'impatience.

-Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser ! Déclara Ambre d'un ton enjoué. Carlisle, tu viens me donner un coup de main ? »

Le médecin confia Edward à Dorothy qui s'empressa de le couver d'attentions. Il entra dans la salle à manger et aida la jeune femme à pousser la grande table dans un coin. Ils empilèrent les chaises sur cette dernière. Il alluma un feu dans la cheminée pendant qu'Ambre déposait des coussins et des couvertures sur le sol en cercle. Quand elle eut terminé, elle alla chercher plusieurs immenses bougies qu'elle déposa au centre du cercle avant de les allumer. Carlisle qui avait compris son intention ferma tous les rideaux, plongeant la salle dans une douce pénombre. Puis, ils allèrent chercher les jeunes gens. Dès qu'ils entrèrent, leur contrariété s'envola. Ils s'installèrent autour du feu de camp improvisé.

Carlisle se laissa bercer pas la gaieté qui irradiait partout dans la salle. Il s'étonnait encore de la facilité des êtres humains à s'émerveiller de peu, il regrettait d'avoir perdu cette capacité au cours de ses longs siècles de vie. Cependant à cet instant, il lui semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de cet émerveillement. Le repas était terminé et Ambre était allée chercher des chamallows qu'ils faisaient griller au-dessus des bougies. L'ambiance y aidant chacun se laissa aller à des confidences ou racontait des anecdotes amusantes. Il eut même la joie d'entendre Charlène rire, elle paraissait bien s'adapter au groupe et cela grâce aux petites attentions de chacun. Soudain, il se rendit compte que les regards étaient tournés vers lui.

« -Excusez-moi, j'étais ailleurs, avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire penaud.

-Dorothy voulait en savoir un peu plus sur toi, lui expliqua Ambre.

-Tu as des enfants ? Demanda Clara qui avait une dizaine d'années.

-Tu es marié ? Questionna aussitôt Natacha en rougissant.

-Tu habites où ? Lança John.

-Alors, reprit Carlisle, j'habite à Forks. Oui je suis marié et oui j'ai des enfants.

-Combien ? Interrogea Vince. Tu les amèneras ? Comment ils s'appellent ?

-Quel âge ils ont ? Demanda Emily, la plus jeune pensionnaire. Tu crois qu'ils voudront jouer avec moi ?

-J'ai 5 enfants et je suis désolé Emily, mais ils sont tous grand, même si parfois j'ai des doutes sur leur âge réel, répondit-il en pensant à Emmett.

-5 enfants ! S'étonna Agnès. Pardonne-moi, mais quel âge aviez-vous quand le premier est né ?

-En fait, mon épouse et moi les avons tous adoptés, avoua-t-il mal à l'aise, il croisa le regard d'Ambre et il sut que cet interrogatoire était son œuvre.

Discrètement, il observa Edward. Ce dernier avait les sourcils froncés comme s'il essayait de se rappeler quelque chose.

-Voilà qui est très charitable, avoua Agnès qui le regardait avec admiration, quel âge ont-ils ?

-Le plus jeune a 17 ans et les plus âgés ont 19 ans, lâcha Carlisle à contrecœur, Edward était toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

-Votre épouse doit être une sainte pour s'occuper seule de ces jeunes gens, étant donné que vous passez tout votre temps ici, reprocha Dorothy.

-Il est vrai que ma femme est une épouse et une mère exceptionnelle. Quant aux enfants, ils sont très autonomes et responsables. Je ne peux qu'être fier d'eux.

-Comment ils s'appellent ? Revint à la charge Vince.

Il lança un regard suppliant à la jeune femme qui lui répondit par un doux sourire. Carlisle ne put ignorer la lueur intéressée qui brillait dans les yeux d'Edward, il attendait avec impatience qu'il réponde à la question de Vince.

-J'imagine que ce ne doit pas être de tout repos, remarqua Ambre, la maison doit être très vivante !

-Oui, l'un de mes fils a l'habitude de faire des plaisanteries plus ou moins drôles.

-Ah, oui ! Comme quoi ? Demanda Théo très intéressé.

-Son plus jeune frère est assez dur à piéger, avoua Carlisle en se plongeant dans ses souvenirs, il est donc sa cible favorite. Un soir, mon cadet rentrait du lycée et se dirigeait vers sa chambre quand il a surpris le regard de son frère. Il a tout de suite sut que ce dernier mijotait quelque chose. L'aîné avait préparé un seau d'une matière gluante à laquelle il avait ajouté des plumes, il l'avait posé en équilibre au-dessus de la porte de la chambre de son frère pour que le seau se renverse sur lui quand il entrerait. Malheureusement pour lui, le plus jeune est passé par la fenêtre soupçonnant un piège quelconque. Il a déplacé le seau sur la porte de la chambre de son frère qui ne se doutant de rien à reçu toute cette mixture dégoûtante sur la tête. Heureusement, le plus jeune court très vite car son frère n'avait qu'une envie : le serrer dans ses bras pour l'enduire à son tour de cette matière. Toute la famille a du aller se cacher pour éviter une accolade !

Tous éclatèrent de rire devant la description des deux frères, Ambre lança un regard empli d'avertissements à Théo qui demandait où trouver cette matière gluante ?

-Ce qu'il ne dit pas, c'est qu'Emmett s'est vite calmé lorsqu'il a vu qu'Esmé était folle de rage car il salissait toute la maison ! J'ai même du te donner un coup de main pour la retenir de lui sauter au cou, rigola Edward. Pour une fois, tu n'arrivais pas à la calmer papa !

Les rires se turent aussitôt et tous se tournèrent vers Edward qui semblait effaré par ce qu'il venait de dire. Lentement, il releva la tête, l'expression de son visage se modifiait au fur et à mesure que les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place dans son esprit. Edward chercha le regard de Carlisle, il le trouva et aussitôt ses traits s'éclairèrent.

-Carlisle… Papa ? Murmura Edward avec appréhension. »

*********************

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Je mettrais la suite en ligne dimanche soir !

A bientôt.


	6. Chapter 6

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Je suis désolée de publier si tard, mais j'ai eu un repas de famille qui s'est éternisé…

Juste un petit mot de remerciement pour vos commentaires qui me font très plaisir. Merci de me laisser un petit mot pour me faire part de vos impressions et je dois avouer que cela motive bien !

Bon, j'en ai fini avec mon blabla alors : voici le chapitre 5. Bonne lecture !

************************

**Chapitre 5 : Retrouvailles**

Carlisle se figea. Il mit quelques temps avant de comprendre ce qu'Edward venait de dire. Le jeune homme avait parlé d'Emmett et d'Esmé ! Il l'avait appelé papa ! Le médecin sentit une bouffée de joie se répandre dans tout son être. Il croisa alors le regard de son fils qui reflétait une joie immense. Rapidement, il se leva prêt à l'enlacer. Cependant, il stoppa son geste, il hésitait, il ne voulait pas le brusquer, mais Edward tendit sa main valide vers lui. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Carlisle pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il sentit une larme tomber sur sa joue. Tendrement, il se redressa et essuya les perles translucides qui coulaient sur les joues de son fils.

« -Je t'aime, murmura-t-il au jeune homme, je t'aime tellement. Si tu savais à quel point ta disparition nous a tous détruit. »

Ne pouvant prononcer un mot de plus, il serra à nouveau son fils dans ses bras. Il se rappela alors qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il se redressa tout en gardant la main de son fils dans la sienne. Ambre les observait un sourire peint sur ses lèvres. Les autres les contemplaient encore sous le choc de la révélation. Avant qu'ils ne laissent libre cours à leur joie et comprenant que les deux hommes avaient besoin d'intimité, Ambre invita Carlisle à ramener son fils dans sa chambre. La remerciant d'un signe de tête, il prit Edward dans ses bras et gagna l'étage.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la chambre, Carlisle déposa le jeune homme sur son lit et alla fermer la porte. Il marcha à vitesse humaine pour rejoindre son fils, ne sachant pas encore s'il se souvenait de tout. Il s'assit sur le lit et aussitôt Edward posa sa main sur la sienne. Ils s'observèrent pendant plusieurs minutes en silence, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler et puis aucun mot ne pouvait être assez fort pour décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient à cet instant.

« -Comment vont-ils ? S'enquit soudain Edward légèrement inquiet.

-Qui ?

-Tu me testes ? Sourit Edward. Esmé, ma mère, Emmett et Jasper, mes frères, Rosalie et Alice, mes sœurs.

-Tout comme moi, ils ont été anéanti par ta disparition, même si la vie semble avoir repris son cours, la blessure est toujours là.

-Tu ne leur as pas dit, affirma plus que n'interrogea Edward.

-Non, avoua Carlisle. Je voulais d'abord que tu retrouves tes souvenirs. J'aimerais savoir de quoi tu te rappelles ?

-Je me souviens de la douceur d'Esmé, de la force d'Emmett, de la beauté de Rosalie, du calme de Jasper et de la pétillante Alice. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas comme les autres…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tes yeux ont une couleur peu commune, ton teint est pâle, ta peau est froide et je suis sûr que si je pose ma tête sur ta poitrine, je n'entendrais pas ton cœur battre.

-Qui suis-je ? Questionna Carlisle en guettant le moindre signe de peur.

-Un vampire.

-As-tu peur ?

-Non.

-Sais-tu de quoi nous nourrissons-nous ?

-Du sang des animaux… C'est étrange, j'ai une impression de déjà vu, murmura Edward en fronçant les sourcils. Pour être honnête, c'est encore vague. Je sais que vous êtes ma famille, mais je n'ai pas de souvenirs précis, tout est encore flou.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tout à l'heure quand tu as parlé d'Emmett, les images se sont mises en place dans mon esprit. J'ai reconnu leurs visages, j'ai entendu leurs noms, mais je serais incapable de dire qui est le plus proche de moi ou quelle place j'ai dans leur cœur.

-Peu à peu tes souvenirs reviendront, promit le médecin, il va falloir que tu sois patient.

-Quand vais-je les voir ? Interrogea Edward d'une voix anxieuse.

-Je comprends que tu puisses avoir peur de nous, reprit Carlisle en interprétant mal la peur de son fils.

-Etrangement, je ne suis pas effrayé.

-Alors pourquoi puis-je entendre de l'inquiétude dans ta voix ?

-…

-Tu peux tout me dire, insista Carlisle.

-Crois-tu qu'ils vont m'accepter ? Crois-tu que je serais toujours leur frère même si je suis humain ?

-Edward, ils vont être fous de joie, assura Carlisle. Ils t'aiment tous énormément.

-J'aimerais m'en souvenir, avoua Edward.

-Ca viendra, affirma le médecin avant de se glisser à ses côtés pour le prendre dans ses bras après l'avoir enveloppé dans une couverture.

-Ce n'est pas trop dur ? Demanda doucement Edward.

-Au début, si, j'avais l'impression que je ne pourrais plus me passer de ton odeur.

-Et…mon sang ?

-Il vaudrait mieux éviter que tu te blesses, même si je pense que j'arriverais à me contrôler, mais il vaut mieux ne pas trop tenter le diable, lâcha Carlisle.

-C'est étrange.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu es médecin. Tu côtoies tous les jours des gens blessés. Pourquoi mon sang t'affecte-t-il autant ?

-Je pense que c'est parce que tu es le premier, réfléchit Carlisle, tu es la première personne dont j'ai goûté le sang. La première fois où je suis entré dans cette chambre et que j'ai compris que tu étais vivant, je ne pouvais plus m'ôter de l'esprit le plaisir que j'avais eu cette fameuse nuit à Chicago quand je t'ai transformé... Excuse-moi, mes propos ne doivent pas être très rassurants pour toi.

-Je serais effectivement terrifié si je n'avais pas remarqué la couleur de tes yeux. Tu maîtrises la situation y compris quand tu me soignes.

-Merci de ta confiance, souffla Carlisle.

-Au fait, je rentre quand à la villa ? Insista Edward, désireux de connaître la réponse.

-Je préfère attendre un peu, si moi je me maîtrise, je ne peux pas garantir qu'eux le pourront. Un accident pourrait si vite arriver… S'il te plaît, sois patient.

-D'accord, soupira le jeune homme, mais peux-tu me ramener quelques affaires ?

-Bien entendu. Que veux-tu ?

-Mon piano ? Plaisanta son fils.

-Tu sais très bien que je serais capable de te l'apporter, mais tu n'es pas en état d'en jouer pour l'instant, lui rappela Carlisle en désignant sa jambe, son épaule et son bras.

-Quelques CD, surtout n'oublie pas celui de Debussy, et une photo de notre famille.

-Je te porterai tout ça, affirma Carlisle en resserrant son étreinte. »

Les deux hommes se turent, appréciant le silence qui s'était installé. Ce n'était pas un de ces silences lourds ou gênants, non, ils étaient tout simplement heureux de s'être retrouvés. Carlisle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait fermé les yeux pour mieux apprécier l'instant présent et se laisser bercer par la respiration calme de son fils.

Carlisle sortit de sa torpeur en sentant Edward s'agiter dans ses bras. Lentement, il se pencha et observa le visage de son fils, ce dernier luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Le médecin jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était tard. Il ne tarda pas à sentir la colère gronder en lui, il était tellement heureux d'avoir retrouvé son enfant qu'il n'avait pas pensé, que contrairement à lui, Edward avait des besoins ! Il dégagea doucement son fils de ses bras et se leva.

« -Où vas-tu ? Questionna ce dernier.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, je vais aller te chercher quelque chose à manger.

-Ce sandwich fera l'affaire, l'informa Edward en lui montrant un plateau posé sur le petit bureau.

-Mais… Quand ?

-Il me semble avoir aperçu Ambre à un moment, mais je n'en suis pas certain, avoua le jeune homme.

-Ca n'a pas d'importance, l'essentiel c'est que tu manges, dit le médecin qui n'en revenait pas de ne pas avoir senti la présence de la jeune femme.

-Au fait papa, qui est Bella ? Questionna son fils entre deux bouchées.

-Bella, répéta Carlisle ne sachant que répondre. Bella est une amie de la famille.

-Ah, fut la seule réponse du jeune homme qui terminait son repas. Tu vas partir ?

-Il faut que je rentre à la villa, confirma Carlisle avec regret, mais je serais là demain matin.

-Je sais, mais c'est étrange de te voir partir à la maison sans moi, confia doucement Edward.

-Nous rentrerons bientôt ensemble, promit le père tout en le débarrassant de l'assiette et en posant un verre d'eau sur la table de nuit. Dors bien.

-A demain papa, murmura Edward alors que le médecin déposait un baiser sur son front après l'avoir bordé. »

Carlisle sourit en s'apercevant qu'Edward dormait déjà. Il était épuisé autant d'un point de vue physique qu'émotionnel. Après un dernier regard, il quitta la chambre. Il descendit les escaliers tout en appréciant le silence qui y régnait, les pensionnaires étaient tous dans leurs chambres. Il arriva au rez-de-chaussée et entendit des bruits de conversation. Il se dirigea vers le salon devinant que trois femmes l'attendaient avec impatience. Il frappa, pour ne pas les surprendre, avant d'entrouvrir la porte. Ambre se leva aussitôt et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. Elle se précipita vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Agnès affichait une mine réjouie et Dorothy semblait aussi renfrognée que d'habitude.

« -Alors ? Questionna Ambre en le faisant asseoir dans un fauteuil.

-Alors quoi ? Répéta tranquillement Carlisle tout en s'amusant de son impatience.

-Ne sois pas cruel ! Le réprimanda la jeune femme. Raconte-moi comment ça s'est passé ?

-Tu le mériterais pourtant, te souviens-tu du traquenard de tout à l'heure ?

-Oui, mais ça a bien aidé ? Se justifia la jeune femme.

-Oui, admit Carlisle.

-Il va bien ? Demanda Agnès.

-Oui, même s'il n'a pas retrouvé tous ses souvenirs, il se rappelle de notre famille. Maintenant, il va falloir que je prépare son retour et…

-Edward peut rester ici tant qu'il le souhaite ! Coupa Ambre avec un grand sourire.

-Merci, dit le médecin de plus en plus reconnaissant envers la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi ne le ramenez-vous pas chez vous ? Questionna Dorothy d'un ton peu amène.

-Ma famille ne sait pas que j'ai retrouvé Edward, il va falloir que je leur explique et surtout je ne veux pas brusquer mon fils. Il a des repères, des habitudes ici et je ne suis pas certain que se soit le cas chez nous. Cela pourrait être trop déstabilisant pour lui et je veux qu'il guérisse dans un endroit où il se sente en sécurité.

-Vous l'aimez énormément, commenta Agnès.

-Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas recherché ? Pourquoi avoir caché à votre famille que vous l'avez retrouvé ? Attaqua Dorothy.

-Dorothy ! S'exclama Ambre en lui lançant un regard empli de reproches.

-Ce n'est rien Ambre, assura Carlisle. Pour nous Edward était mort. Sa voiture a été retrouvée au pied d'une falaise haute de 35 mètres près de la réserve Quileute à Forks. Je … Nous avons enterré notre enfant… Esmé et moi avons pleuré notre fils, nos enfants ont pleuré leur frère… Si nous avions eu le moindre espoir qu'Edward ait été vivant, nous aurions remué ciel et terre pour le retrouver.

-J'en suis certaine ! Affirma Agnès avec véhémence.

-Je pense que personne ne peut remettre en doute l'amour que Carlisle porte à Edward, déclara Ambre d'un ton sérieux avant de reprendre plus légèrement, et puis vous étiez tellement mignons tout les deux !

-C'était donc toi le sandwich ?

-Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'il était apparu par magie ? S'amusa la jeune femme dont le regard pétilla étrangement. Edward peut rester ici et je veillerais sur lui. Il est temps que tu rentres.

-Oui, admit le médecin en se levant. Merci encore.

-Je t'en prie ! Lâcha Ambre en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Après un dernier salut de la tête, il rejoignit sa voiture et prit la direction de Forks. Une joie sans fin l'habitait, il devait se calmer sinon Jasper ne pourrait s'empêcher de le remarquer et il risquait de poser des questions gênantes. Il n'avait pas réellement envie de leur cacher Edward, mais il était certain que son jeune fils ne se rendait pas réellement compte de ce qu'impliquait une vie au milieu de vampires. Il allait devoir le préparer, les préparer. Personne n'était à l'abri d'une coupure, comme l'avait démontré Bella le soir de son anniversaire… Mais Bella ne venait que ponctuellement à la villa, Edward vivrait avec eux, rendant le danger plus présent.

Il se gara et rejoignit sa famille. Les garçons jouaient à un jeu vidéo, Rosalie et Alice semblait comploter quelque chose, Esmé s'avança vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il la garda plus longtemps que d'habitude dans ses bras, s'imprégnant de son calme. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et tout en passant un bras autour de sa taille, ils rejoignirent leurs enfants dans le salon. Ils s'étaient à peine installés sur un canapé que les filles vinrent s'asseoir en face d'eux, leurs yeux brillants d'excitation.

« -Que mijotez-vous ? Leur demanda Carlisle intrigué par leur comportement.

-Tu sais que nous sommes en vacances depuis aujourd'hui, commença Rosalie, et nous nous disions qu'un petit voyage ne ferait pas de mal à notre famille.

A ces mots, les garçons posèrent leurs manettes, et vinrent s'installer auprès de leurs compagnes, impatients de connaître la suite. Carlisle essaya de paraître détendu, il était hors de question qu'il s'en aille !

-Nous pensions partir pour quelques jours à New-York, révéla Alice.

-New-York ? Répéta Emmett un brin déçu par la destination.

-Oui ! Affirma Alice qui envoya un regard noir à son frère. Les défilés de haute couture débutent demain soir et je tiens à y aller.

-Et moi aussi ! Insista Rosalie qui dévisageait son compagnon le privant de toute contestation.

-Vous voulez passer les vacances à faire les boutiques, se plaignit Jasper qui sentit son lutin se raidir et enchaîna, mais bon si ça te fait plaisir, je suis du voyage.

-Cela nous ferait du bien de partir quelques jours, admit Esmé.

Carlisle sentit tous les regards se poser sur lui, tous attendaient avec inquiétude sa réaction. Il comprit alors qu'ils avaient discuté de ce voyage bien avant son arrivée et que c'était une façon pour eux de lui changer les idées. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'absenter, il allait devoir trouver un bon argument sans pour autant leur révéler la réelle raison de son refus.

-J'aimerais vous accompagner, avoua-t-il sentant déjà les regards emplis de reproches, mais le Docteur Ellison est toujours malade et je ne peux pas m'absenter de l'hôpital.

-Tu es sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas un moyen ? Insista Esmé.

-Je suis navré, dit sincèrement Carlisle, il détestait leur mentir. Je ne peux pas partir, mais vous pouvez y aller.

-Et te laisser seul ? Hors de question ! Décréta-t-elle.

-Esmé, reprit son époux, je t'assure que je vais bien. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi. Allez à New-York et amusez-vous. Je vous rejoindrais si Ellison revient plus tôt que prévu.

Un silence s'installa après sa tirade. Il ne possédait pas le don d'Edward, il ne pouvait pas lire leurs pensées, mais il était certain à cet instant que tous essayaient de savoir dans quel état d'esprit il était. Le médecin aperçut Jasper puis Alice hocher discrètement la tête.

-Je pourrais rester avec toi…

-Non, Esmé, coupa-t-il, tu as autant envie que les filles d'assister à ces défilés !

-Les garçons pourraient rester, proposa Alice bien que cela lui coûtait d'être séparée de son mari.

-Ils ont autant envie d'y aller que vous, même si ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons, leur fit remarquer Carlisle qui se souvenait d'un match de basket que les deux frères avaient évoqué quelques jours plus tôt. Je vous assure que je peux me débrouiller seul pendant quelques jours !

-Très bien, céda Esmé, notre avion part demain matin.

-Alors, vous feriez mieux d'aller chasser, recommanda Carlisle.

-Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? S'étonna sa femme.

-J'ai deux ou trois petites choses à faire, éluda le médecin, je vous rejoints rapidement. »

Esmé déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de disparaître à la suite de ses enfants dans la nuit. Carlisle gagna rapidement son bureau. Edward allait être heureux, il pourrait passer quelques jours à la villa ! Il se connecta à Internet et commanda un lit qui irait parfaitement dans sa chambre.

Carlisle n'avait pas cherché à savoir ce qui s'était passé ce funeste jour, plus rien ne l'intéressait à ce moment-là. Cependant, maintenant qu'Edward était là, il allait devoir tenter de résoudre ce mystère qui pourrait aussi expliquer comment son fils avait pu redevenir humain. Il composa le numéro de Billy Black à la réserve, l'homme serait certainement étonné de son appel, mais peut-être aurait-il des réponses à lui apporter sur ce qui s'était passé. Il retint un grognement de dépit quand le répondeur se déclencha, il laissa un message à l'indien le priant de le rappeler sur son portable. Carlisle raccrocha. Il devait mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour comprendre ce qui était arrivé à son fils et pour cela il devait contacter l'une de ses vieilles amies. Il se demanda si le numéro de téléphone qu'elle lui avait donné 30 ans plus tôt était toujours valide. Il tapa les chiffres et ne dut attendre que quelques secondes avant que la personne ne décroche.

« -Allô ?

-Estelle, bonsoir, c'est Carlisle Cullen.

-Carlisle ! S'écria la femme. Oh, mon Dieu ! Le ciel va nous tomber sur la tête ! Carlisle daigne enfin prendre de mes nouvelles !

-C'est vrai que je n'ai pas été un ami très attentif, s'excusa-t-il, mais rien ne t'empêchait de m'appeler.

-C'est pas faux, concéda Estelle. Comment vas-tu ? Et pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce n'est pas un appel de courtoisie ?

-J'ai besoin d'aide, Estelle. Il s'est produit quelque chose d'inconcevable. Tu te souviens de mon plus jeune fils ?

-Oui, le sexy Edward.

-Estelle, grogna Carlisle avant de continuer doucement. Il est mort.

-C'est pas un scoop, plaisanta la femme.

-Il est réellement mort, insista Carlisle.

-Oh, pardonne-moi… Je suis désolée, Carlisle, je compatis à ta peine, mais je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire pour toi à part t'offrir une épaule pour pleurer. Je ne ramène pas les morts.

-Je sais, mais apparemment quelqu'un le peut…

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Edward est mort il y a deux mois, mais je l'ai retrouvé il y a quelques jours. Il est vivant !

-Vivant comme moi ou comme toi ?

-Comme un être humain !

-…

-Estelle ? Tu es toujours là ?

-C'est impossible !

-Je sais. J'ai besoin de comprendre ce qui s'est passé. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides. Peut-être qu'une personne de ta communauté pourrait m'apporter des réponses ?

-Ecoute Carlisle, vampires et sorciers ne font pas bon ménage et même si ta famille est plutôt bien perçu par les nôtres je ne suis pas sûre…

-S'il te plaît.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, lâcha Estelle. Ne te fâche pas, mais tu es sûr qu'il s'agit de ton fils ?

-Oui, mes sens ne peuvent se tromper et les personnes qui l'ont recueilli ont fait des tests génétiques.

-Wouah ! Un vampire qui devient humain ! Tu as eu raison de t'adresser à moi, y a de la sorcellerie là-dedans.

-Edward est décédé dans une explosion étrange, les indiens présents m'ont affirmé qu'il y avait de la magie.

-C'était sûrement une magie destructrice, elle n'aurait pas pu sauver … enfin, ressusciter ton fils. Où vivez-vous ?

-A Forks dans l'état de Washington.

-A ma connaissance, il n'y a pas de sorciers ou de sorcières dans cette région, mais…

-Oui ? L'encouragea Carlisle.

-Si quelqu'un a vraiment ramené Edward s'est qu'il a une bonne raison, cela doit demander un pouvoir incroyable, je… Carlisle, connais-tu les Desmorts de la Nouvelle-Orléans ?

-Oui, j'ai déjà rencontré Carlotta il y a un siècle.

-Leur lignée est la plus puissante qui existe et encore je pense qu'aucun d'entre eux ne serait capable de réussir une pareille prouesse. Si jamais ils apprennent ce qui est passé, ils vont vouloir Edward !

Carlisle grogna à cette éventualité.

-Calme-toi, écoute, je pense que le mieux ce serait que je vienne. Es-tu d'accord ?

-Bien sûr et je te remercie pour ton aide.

-J'arrive dès que possible.

-Merci, Estelle.

-Y a pas de quoi, je te serais encore redevable de toute manière, plaisanta la femme avant de couper la conversation. »

Carlisle soupira, lui qui avait espéré avoir des réponses était encore plus perdu et il venait de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas pensé à tous les dangers. Carlotta… Il n'avait pas pensé à elle depuis très longtemps. Il avait rencontré la sorcière vers la fin du 19ème siècle à la Nouvelle-Orléans qui était depuis des siècles le fief de sa famille. La sorcière avait été intriguée par son mode de vie, elle l'avait donc accueilli quelques temps parmi eux. Ils se respectaient mais cela n'allait pas au-delà, chacun se méfiant de l'autre. Ils avaient cohabité le temps de rassasier leur soif de connaissances, puis, Carlisle était parti pour Chicago où une épidémie de grippe espagnole sévissait. Il n'avait pas beaucoup eu de nouvelles de cette famille de sorciers, leur nom était la plupart du temps murmuré avec crainte et personne ne souhaitait avoir à faire à eux. Une guerre avait éclaté entre les Desmorts et d'autres sorciers, il n'en connaissait pas la raison, tout ce qu'il savait était que la famille de Carlotta en était sortie vainqueur malgré de nombreuses pertes. Il se rappela des traits durs de la sorcière, elle avait l'apparence d'une dame de 40 ans quand il l'avait connu. Lorsqu'un sorcier atteignait sa maturité magique, les années n'avaient plus de prise sur lui, cependant, rares étaient ceux qui y parvenaient, la plupart du temps leur puissance n'était pas suffisante. Il avait entendu dire par Estelle que Carlotta n'était pas ressortie indemne de cette bataille et qu'elle était encore plus tyrannique que par le passé. Carlisle passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux tout en essayant de se rassurer, il y avait peu de chance que Carlotta apprenne ce qui s'était passé. S'appuyant sur ce fait, il se leva pour rejoindre sa famille à la chasse.

********************

Le lendemain matin, Carlisle accompagna sa famille à l'aéroport. Esmé hésitait encore à le laisser et si les enfants ne l'avaient pas prise par la main, elle aurait raté l'avion. Il venait juste de rentrer à la villa quand un camion arriva par le petit chemin sinueux. Il alla accueillir les livreurs et dès qu'ils furent partis, il se dépêcha de monter le lit dans la chambre d'Edward. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que celui-ci soit sur pied et fait. Il gagna le garage. Il avait hâte d'annoncer à Edward qu'il allait pouvoir passer quelques jours à la villa.

Le trajet jusqu'à Port Angeles fut rapide. Après avoir salué les habitants de l'Institut, il s'entretint avec Ambre pour l'informer de la surprise qu'il préparait à son fils. La jeune femme fut ravie. Il gagna ensuite la chambre d'Edward. Il l'aida à se préparer et il ne put que se réjouir de l'expression étonnée de son fils quand il le porta jusqu'à l'extérieur et l'installa dans la BMW. Ambre vint les saluer. Carlisle reprit le chemin de Forks. Il prit le temps d'expliquer à Edward qu'il n'y aurait qu'eux à la villa, même si le jeune homme parut déçu de ne pas voir le reste de la famille, il était heureux de retrouver leur maison.

Carlisle se tenait dans le hall lumineux de la villa, sa main enserrant fermement la taille d'Edward qui avait souhaité faire quelques pas. Avec prudence, ils allèrent dans la cuisine, la salle à manger, le salon, au fur et à mesure qu'il redécouvrait les pièces, des souvenirs se dessinaient. Ils étaient installés depuis un petit moment dans le salon, Edward était allongé sur le canapé pendant que son père le soumettait à des exercices de rééducation. Carlisle avait bien vu que son fils n'était pas concentré, son regard ne cessait de se poser sur le piano. Il soupira plus par dépit que par besoin avant de se lever pour aller récupérer quelque chose dans son bureau. Quand il revint, Edward le fixait les sourcils froncés.

« -C'est très déstabilisant de te voir auprès de moi, puis deux secondes plus tard tu disparais pour réapparaitre debout !

-Je te préviendrais la prochaine fois, railla Carlisle, enlève ton jean.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Edward.

-Je veux changer ton attelle, expliqua le médecin en lui montrant celle qu'il tenait, elle est plus petite et tu pourras te déplacer avec, mais elle se porte sur la peau.

Carlisle fut étonné de voir Edward baisser les yeux, une vague rougeur apparue sur ses joues. Il se retourna pensant que son fils n'était pas à l'aise en sa présence, bien qu'il ne voie pas ce qui pouvait provoquer cette gêne. Puis, soudain, il comprit. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme auquel il adressa un sourire d'excuse.

-Je vais t'aider, annonça-t-il en s'agenouillant près du canapé, il caressa doucement la joue d'Edward espérant faire disparaître le malaise qu'il percevait sur son visage. Tu n'as pas à te sentir gêné, c'est plutôt moi. Tu as un bras immobilisé et ton poignet est dans une attelle, je suis réellement stupide de ne pas m'être pas rendu compte que tu avais besoin d'aide.

-Je n'aime pas … Enfin, je ne suis pas à l'aise dans ce genre de situation.

-Et à l'Institut, réalisa le médecin, comment fais-tu ?

-Karl, il est aide soignant. Il vit dans la petite maison au fond du parc.

-C'est étrange, je ne l'ai jamais vu et Ambre ne l'a jamais évoqué.

-Il a du mal avec les gens, il préfère rester seul. Il n'arrivait pas à garder un travail à cause de ça, Ambre l'a embauché et il se plaît à l'Institut.

-Dois-je appeler Karl ou puis-je t'aider ? Demanda Carlisle.

Edward maugréa entre ses dents, ce dont son père ne tint pas compte. Sa vitesse de vampire lui permit de lui ôter son jean, de lui poser l'attelle et de le rhabiller sans qu'il n'ait réellement eut le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

-Très drôle, soupira son fils.

-Tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle, ajouta son père en l'aidant à se lever, c'est qu'à condition que tu sois accompagné, tu peux marcher.

Ils firent le tour du salon, ils passèrent devant le piano qu'Edward caressa de sa main valide. Carlisle le fit asseoir sur le tabouret.

-Autre point positif, reprit le médecin, c'est que tu peux jouer. Bon avec une seule main, mais je peux faire la seconde si tu veux ? »

Carlisle s'installa à ses côtés lorsqu'il vit le sourire qui illuminait le visage de son fils. Peu à peu, une douce mélodie envahit la villa qui n'avait pas entendu la moindre note de piano depuis plusieurs mois.

*********************

Alice s'arrêta dans le hall de l'aéroport. Elle observait la vision qui se présentait à elle. Elle était déroutante et affreusement douloureuse pour son cœur déjà mis à mal. Lorsqu'elle regarda autour d'elle, Jasper était à ses côtés les sourcils froncés, il avait senti son chagrin et lui envoyait maintenant des vagues apaisantes.

« -Le prochain vol pour Port Angeles est dans un quart d'heure, remarqua Alice, il faut qu'on aille changer nos billets.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Rosalie.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna Esmé inquiète.

-Carlisle a modifié la chambre d'Edward, il a installé un lit ! Je viens de le voir accepter des papiers d'adoption ! Faites ce que vous voulez, mais moi je rentre lui dire ce que j'en pense !

-Non ! Se récria Esmé. Il n'aurait pas fait ça sans nous en parler avant.

-Il veut remplacer Edward, réalisa Rosalie horrifiée.

-Es-tu certaine qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une vision future ? Demanda Jasper.

-Non, il y avait la date d'aujourd'hui sur les papiers.

-On rentre ! Déclara Emmett en se dirigeant vers le comptoir pour échanger leurs billets. »

*****************

Billy Black venait de rentrer d'une partie de pêche avec Charlie. Il entra dans sa maison et ne fut pas étonné de la voir vide, Jacob passait tout son temps à l'extérieur soit avec Bella, soit avec la meute. Il rangea son matériel et commença à nettoyer les poissons. Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il s'aperçut qu'une petite lumière clignotait sur le répondeur. Il s'avança vers l'appareil et pendant quelques instants il se demanda comment il pouvait écouter le message. Avec hésitation, il appuya sur une touche et il fut surpris d'entendre la voix de Carlisle Cullen. Charlie lui avait parlé de sa rencontre avec le médecin au cimetière. Billy en avait été profondément attristé, il ne savait pas comment il réagirait s'il devait perdre Jacob… Sûrement comme Carlisle, après tout, ils n'étaient pas si différents.

Quand le message fut terminé, il attrapa son téléphone pour appeler le médecin, mais il se ravisa. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis l'enterrement, hors Edward les avait tous sauvé, son père méritait plus qu'un simple coup de fil. Malgré une légère appréhension, il sortit de sa maison et monta dans sa voiture.

« -Où tu vas ? Questionna Jacob qui était accompagné de Seth.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, répondit son père. Bonjour Seth.

-Bonjour Billy, répondit le plus jeune des deux.

-Alors, tu allais faire un tour ? Reprit Jacob.

-Oui et comme je souhaiterais être de retour pour le match de 18 heures, je vais y aller sans plus attendre.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu, lui fit remarquer son fils.

-Et toi tu n'es pas très poli, jeune homme, gronda Billy avant de reprendre prudemment. Je vais voir Carlisle.

-Vous allez chez les Cullen ! S'enthousiasma Seth. Je peux venir ?

-Si tu veux, accorda Billy en voyant la bonne humeur du jeune indien qui se glissait déjà dans la voiture.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, maugréa son fils.

-Je crois qu'ils ont prouvé qu'ils n'étaient pas dangereux, lui rappela Billy, et l'amitié entre nos deux clans n'a jamais été aussi forte. Ecoute, soit tu viens, soit tu nous laisses partir ?

-Je viens, déclara Jacob le visage fermé. »

Billy savait que Jacob appréciait Carlisle et peut-être même son épouse qui paraissait inoffensive à ses yeux, mais il avait du mal leurs enfants. Jacob n'appréciait pas que Bella passe toujours autant de temps avec eux. A ses yeux, il s'agissait surtout de jalousie mal placée de la part de son fils que d'une réelle peur qu'ils lui fassent du mal.

****************

Carlisle était tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil du salon, il lisait le journal tout en gardant une oreille attentive à la respiration régulière qui provenait du second étage. Il avait réussi à convaincre Edward d'aller se reposer en attendant l'heure du repas, le jeune homme bien que récalcitrant avait fini par céder et n'avait pas tardé à s'endormir. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, la porte d'entrée vola et il vit toute sa famille entrer, certains paraissaient furieux, d'autres déçus. Aussitôt, il se redressa et alla se placer devant l'escalier qui menait au second, empêchant quiconque de gagner l'étage.

«-Ca sent l'humain, remarqua Jasper, il est ici ! Tu l'as installé dans sa chambre !

-Alors c'était vrai ! S'écria Rosalie. Comment as-tu osé ?

-Si l'un d'entre nous disparaît, tu iras aussitôt lui chercher un remplaçant ? S'énerva Emmett.

-Calmez-vous, supplia Esmé, je suis certaine que Carlisle peut nous expliquer…

-Que comptes-tu faire ? Le transformer et le baptiser Edward ? Questionna Alice.

-Oh, non ! Déclara fermement Rose. Il n'aura pas le temps de le transformer que je l'aurais déjà vidé de son sang !

-Personne ne l'approchera ! Grogna Carlisle en se mettant en position de défense, ses lèvres se retroussant pour laisser apparaître ses dents.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on va vivre avec un humain ! Reprit Rosalie. Si tu veux un animal de compagnie, je te conseille de prendre un chien !

-Il est hors de question que nous vivions avec un humain, renchérit Jasper, tu te rends compte du calvaire que ce serait ?

-Sans parler du danger pour lui, rappela Esmé.

-Laissez-moi vous expliquer, tenta Carlisle.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Cria Rosalie. Maintenant, écarte-toi pour que je sorte cette chose de la chambre de mon frère !

Ils se turent lorsqu'une odeur nauséabonde se propagea dans la pièce. Ils se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée où se trouvaient Seth et Billy Black qui les observaient légèrement inquiets.

-Je crois qu'on tombe pas au bon moment, lâcha Seth avec un sourire crispé. »

***************

Edward avait réussi, sans trop savoir comment, à sortir de sa chambre par la baie vitrée. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut en entendant des éclats de voix. Intrigué, il s'était approché de la porte de sa chambre qu'il avait entrouverte. Une joie sans nom l'avait envahit lorsqu'il avait reconnu leurs voix ! Ils étaient là ! Pourtant, il comprit vite que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il perçut le grognement de Carlisle. Les mots qu'il entendit le glacèrent, ainsi, ils ne voulaient pas de lui… Il referma la porte de sa chambre encore sous le choc. D'un geste rageur, il arracha l'attelle qui immobilisait son bras et son épaule. Il s'approcha de la baie vitrée qu'il fit coulisser, il observa la distance entre lui et le sol, puis, sans réfléchir d'avantage, il se laissa glisser. Il atterrit lourdement sur le sol et il retint difficilement un cri de douleur. Il respira lentement et se redressa aussi bien qu'il le put pour s'enfoncer dans les bois. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de la villa, ils ne voulaient pas de lui et il ne souhaitait pas que Carlisle se fâche avec toute la famille à cause de lui. Le mieux pour tous étaient qu'il parte, peut-être qu'Ambre accepterait qu'il reste à l'Institut ?

****************

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Jacob avait demandé à son père d'arrêter le pick-up prétextant qu'il voulait se dégourdir les jambes. Une fois que le véhicule eut reprit son ascension vers la villa, Jacob se concentra. Il avait cru apercevoir quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il pouvait sentir la colère gronder en lui. Il s'élança sur sa trace. Etonnamment, il se déplaçait lentement.

******************

Edward stoppa quand un jeune homme apparut soudain devant lui. Ses traits avaient quelque chose de familier, mais il était incapable de dire qui il était. L'indien avait une carrure de géant et il le fusillait du regard. Décidément, beaucoup de personnes semblaient vouloir se débarrasser de lui aujourd'hui !

« -J'en étais sûr ! Cracha le jeune homme en le saisissant par le col de sa chemise. Vous vous êtes moqués de nous ! Ca te va bien Cullen de vouloir endosser le rôle du héros ! Mais n'oublie jamais que t'es qu'une sale sangsue ! Et tu crois qu'elle va retomber dans tes bras après que tu te sois foutu de notre gueule à tous?

-Je ne comprends pas, balbutia Edward avant de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. »

Carlisle sentit peser sur eux le regard alarmé des deux Quileutes. Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. Il les vit se détendre un peu. L'arrivée des deux indiens avait quelque peu calmé leur colère, enfin, pour le moment…

« -Tout va bien Carlisle ? Demanda Billy qui jetait un coup d'œil méfiant aux autres vampires.

-Oui, merci. C'est juste…, commença le médecin avant de se taire. »

Carlisle fronça les sourcils. Il se concentra priant pour se tromper, mais non, il ne percevait que deux battements de cœur : Billy et Seth. Edward n'était plus dans la maison ! Il tenta de se calmer, il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin et toutes les personnes qui auraient pu être dangereuses pour lui étaient dans cette pièce. Il perçut soudain un son étouffé, le venin se répandit dans sa bouche alors qu'une très légère odeur de sang parvenait à ses narines.

« -Jacob ! Grogna Carlisle en s'élançant vers la forêt. »

Le médecin courut le plus rapidement possible vers les grognements du loup. Il déboula à travers les arbres. Edward était allongé sur le sol, un immense loup sur lui le privait de tout mouvement. Carlisle percuta le loup qui alla s'écraser contre un immense chêne qui vacilla sous le coup de l'impact. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'Edward et l'examina rapidement : il avait une entaille à la base du cuir chevelu, sa chemise blanche était déchirée par des coups de griffes. Tout à coup, Carlisle se retourna en entendant le loup revenir, il se tint prêt à se battre pour défendre son fils.

« -Arrête Jacob ! Cria Billy qui venait d'arriver accompagné par tous les Cullen, l'homme était perché sur le dos de Seth.

Jacob grogna et un sifflement de rage s'échappa des lèvres de Carlisle, sa famille vint se placer à ses côtés. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la forêt et le reste de la meute ne tarda pas à arriver. Tous s'observèrent ignorant ce qui se passait réellement, le reste de la meute comme les Cullen ne souhaitaient pas réellement se battre.

-Reprenez votre forme humaine ! Ordonna Billy. Sam, je te jure qu'il n'y a aucun danger !

Après s'être concertés entre eux, les loups disparurent quelques instants derrière les arbres pour revenir sous leur forme humaine.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Maugréa Emmett.

Il venait juste de terminer sa phrase lorsqu'il vit les yeux de son frère s'assombrir. Jasper bondit vers une forme allongée qu'ils n'avaient pas remarquée jusqu'à présent. Carlisle réagit aussitôt et frappa violemment son fils.

-Belle droite, commenta Emmett en saisissant Jasper par les épaules.

-Reculez ! Ordonna Carlisle tout en s'agenouillant près du jeune homme allongé.

-J'espère que le loup n'a pas trop abimé ton humain de compagnie, lança Rosalie toujours en colère.

-La ferme Rosalie ! S'énerva Carlisle ce qui surprit tout le monde. Reculez ! Plus loin !

Ils obéirent ne serait-se que pour calmer le médecin qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerf, bien que cela ne soit pas concevable pour un vampire. Le comportement de Jasper l'avait sûrement alarmé, mais il semblait déjà se maîtriser à nouveau.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! S'écria Alice qui fit un pas vers eux.

-Recule, Alice, lui demanda Carlisle qui avait perçu son mouvement avant de se pencher vers le jeune homme qu'il prit tendrement dans ses bras. Tout va bien, je suis là.

-Le loup… c'était le loup…

-Il n'est plus là, rassure-toi.

-J'ai arraché la tête d'un homme ! … C'était moi !... C'était moi le monstre ! J'ai tué…

-Edward ? Appela doucement Alice. Edward…

Toute la famille observa Alice avant de se tourner vers Carlisle qui se déplaça légèrement pour laisser apparaître le visage de son fils. Plusieurs sentiments se dessinèrent sur leurs visages incrédulité, joie… Ils firent un pas vers lui, mais le visage tourmenté et apeuré de leur frère les retint.

-Il est vivant, murmura Esmé qui sanglotait.

-Il est humain, compléta Alice alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

-Tu as frappé mon frère ! S'énerva soudain Emmett en cherchant Jacob du regard.

-Il nous a fait croire qu'il était mort ! Se défendit ce dernier. Et puis, il puait comme vous ! Comment aurais-je pu savoir ?

-Ce n'est pas le moment ! Coupa Billy.

-Edward, laisse-moi t'examiner, demanda Carlisle alors que son fils le repoussait.

-Je lui ai arraché la tête !... J'ai arraché les membres de son corps !... Le loup….

-Calme-toi, c'est fini, murmura Carlisle avant de se tourner vers Jasper, fais quelque chose, s'il te plaît.

Carlisle sentit une vague de calme le toucher, Edward se détendit dans ses bras, il cessa de gesticuler. Jasper s'approcha prudemment, Emmett le tenait par la taille, au cas où. Le vampire intensifia son pouvoir. Les paupières d'Edward commençaient à se fermer, il s'endormait.

-Je veux rentrer à la maison, chuchota Edward.

-Nous rentrons à la villa, le rassura Carlisle en le soulevant.

-Non, chez moi… Auprès d'Ambre. »

***************

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant…. N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !

Prochain chapitre : mercredi ou jeudi soir au plus tard ! A bientôt !


	7. Chapter 7

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux sortis de mon imagination.

Merci pour vos reviews, elles me touchent beaucoup ! Un grand merci aussi aux reviewers anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre.

Bonne lecture !!!

*****************

**Chapitre 6 : Explications**

Carlisle caressa tendrement le visage de son fils. Son cœur était serré, il ne supportait pas sa souffrance, il n'avait jamais vu une telle détresse dans ses yeux. Jasper avait réussi à calmer son frère, il avait donc pu le ramener à la villa sans trop de difficulté, mais lorsqu'il l'avait déposé sur le lit, le jeune homme s'était à nouveau agité. Jasper ne pouvant rester auprès de lui à cause de l'odeur de sang, Carlisle s'était dépêché de lui administrer un sédatif avant qu'il ne se blesse davantage. Il s'était retrouvé seul avec Edward, sa famille étant sortie de peur de céder à la tentation ou d'effrayer le jeune homme. Le médecin avait profité de la léthargie de son fils pour le soigner. Quand il eut terminé, il fit disparaître tout ce qui pouvait être imprégné du sang du jeune homme pour que personne ne soit tenté… Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois qu'Edward dormait bien, il le borda et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de sortir de la chambre.

Carlisle descendit lentement les escaliers sachant que tous l'attendaient en bas avec leurs interrogations. Les membres de sa famille étaient installés sur les canapés, la grande baie vitrée était ouverte, Billy se tenait sur le seuil à ses côtés Seth s'était assis à même le sol. Jacob et Sam restaient debout derrière le vieil indien, ils étaient sur leurs gardes.

Esmé se leva et vint se blottir contre lui. Lentement, le médecin prit place dans un fauteuil, son épouse s'assit sur l'accoudoir, l'enlaçant toujours de ses bras. Carlisle ferma les yeux pour tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit, puis, peu à peu, il commença son récit. Personne ne l'interrompit et quand il eut terminé, il releva enfin la tête, il put voir leurs visages heureux et pour certains soucieux.

« - Je suis d'accord avec vous Carlisle, il y a de la magie là-dessous, affirma Billy en brisant le silence qui s'était installé, cependant, c'est un sujet que je connais mal. Je peux toujours demander aux autres anciens s'ils connaissent quelqu'un qui serait susceptible de nous aider.

-Je vous remercie Billy, affirma le médecin.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est si important de savoir ce qui s'est passé ? S'étonna Rosalie. L'essentiel c'est qu'Edward aille bien et qu'il soit à nouveau parmi nous !

-Et puis Victoria est morte ! Rappela Emmett.

-Vous avez raison, mais je pense que rien n'est dû au hasard dans cette histoire et pour moi Victoria n'était qu'un pion, lâcha Carlisle. Ce jour-là, quelqu'un avait décidé de détruire les Quileutes, une personne qui avait des connaissances magiques, cette personne représente une menace pour nous tous et nous devons savoir qui elle est. Avez-vous une idée ?

-Nous avons flairé une trace peu après l'explosion, avoua Sam, mais la personne a réussi à nous semer.

-Faut pas oublier que personne ne s'en est pris à nous depuis ce jour-là, fit remarquer Seth.

-Il ou elle doit rassembler ses forces. Il y avait une grande puissance magique, suffisante pour affaiblir son propriétaire. Son échec doit l'avoir rendu fou de rage, réalisa Billy.

-Il va vouloir s'en prendre à Edward ? S'inquiéta Esmé.

-Peut-être, répondit Carlisle, mais cette personne n'est pas la seule menace. Imaginez la réaction des Volturi s'ils venaient à l'apprendre ?

-L'Italie est loin et puis s'ils viennent, je les empêcherai de toucher à un seul cheveu de la tête de mon frère ! Lâcha Emmett qui souriait à la pensée d'une bagarre.

-On ne fait pas le poids face à eux ! Gronda Jasper tout en fusillant le brun du regard.

-Et puis il n'y a pas qu'eux, continua Carlisle. Avez-vous entendu parler des Desmorts ?

-Non, répondit un peu trop vite Billy.

-Vous mentez mal, souffla le médecin ce qui arracha un grognement à Jacob, mais peu importe… Les Desmorts sont de très puissants sorciers, s'ils apprennent ce qui est arrivé à Edward, ils voudront l'étudier et se l'approprier.

-Volturi, sorciers… On va pas s'ennuyer, ricana Emmett.

-Il est donc important que personne ne sache qu'Edward est vivant, annonça Carlisle d'un ton sérieux.

-Et Bella ? Demanda soudain Alice.

-Quoi, Bella ? S'écria Jacob.

-Il me semble qu'elle devrait être au courant, fit remarquer le petit lutin tout en lançant un regard agacé au Quileute qui montrait des signes de colère.

-Il se souvient de rien ! Et puis, elle est bien mieux sans lui ! Déclara Jacob.

-Tu ne peux pas prendre cette décision pour elle ! S'exclama Alice.

-S'il ne se souvient pas d'elle…, commença Rosalie qui se fit foudroyer du regard par sa sœur. Ok ! J'ai rien dit !

-Il m'a demandé qui était Bella, avoua Carlisle.

-Ah ! Lâcha Alice d'un cri victorieux.

-Mais il n'a nullement paru intéressé par ma réponse, termina le médecin.

-Ah ! Fit Jacob arborant à son tour un air vainqueur.

-Alice, l'interpella doucement son père, je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que tu ne vois pas Edward ?

Tous virent la vampire se concentrer, mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle poussa un soupir de frustration.

-Non, confirma-t-elle, je ne le perçois pas. C'est comme s'il était protégé par un voile.

-Il nous faut des réponses, reprit Carlisle, j'ai demandé à une de mes amies, qui est aussi une sorcière, son aide. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

-Une amie sorcière ? Répéta Billy étonné. Vos relations m'étonneront toujours…

-J'ai pas mal voyagé, j'ai rencontré beaucoup de gens, ma curiosité et ma soif de connaissances en étaient sans doute la cause, admit le médecin, c'est ainsi que j'ai aussi côtoyé Carlotta Desmorts.

Carlisle ne lâcha pas du regard le visage de Billy et il sut que le Quileute connaissait la sorcière. L'indien eut un léger signe de la tête, le médecin cligna des paupières lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il n'insisterait pas, du moins, pour le moment.

-Je suis navré d'aborder ce sujet, dit Billy après quelques minutes de silence, mais est-il raisonnable qu'un humain vive parmi vous ?

Ses paroles déclenchèrent des grognements menaçants chez les vampires, Carlisle leva la main en un geste apaisant.

-Ce n'est pas un humain, grogna Esmé, c'est mon fils !

-Edward ne risque rien, affirma le médecin.

-Ouais, bien sûr, c'est pas son frère qui voulait le bouffer tout à l'heure ? Rappela Sam.

-A moins que vous ne comptiez le transformer à nouveau ? Interrogea Billy qui affichait un air réprobateur.

-Non ! S'écria Rosalie. Personne ne le touchera !

-Rose a raison, confirma le chef de famille. Personne ici ne souhaite le transformer. Edward peut avoir une vie normale : une femme, des enfants, aucun de nous ne voudrait le priver de ce bonheur.

-C'est à votre tour de mentir Carlisle, lança Billy d'un air sévère, vous ne supporterez pas de le perdre une seconde fois, même si c'est de vieillesse.

-Pour l'instant, vous pouvez être tranquille, déclara le médecin en lui lançant un regard noir, je vais le ramener à l'Institut.

-Quoi ? S'écria Emmett.

-Pourquoi ? S'énerva Rosalie.

-Mais il doit rester avec sa famille ! Protesta Alice.

-Une famille qui l'effraie, lui rappela tristement Carlisle, il a besoin de temps. Il semblerait que plusieurs souvenirs le hantent. Il a besoin de comprendre ce qu'il est et ce qu'il a été, c'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il pourra revenir vers nous.

-Peut-être qu'à son réveil, il aura changé d'avis, espéra Esmé.

-Nous allons le savoir, murmura Carlisle en levant la tête vers l'étage. Je suis désolé de vous demander ça, mais…

-Nous partons, comprit Billy, tenez-nous au courant des progrès de votre enquête.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, assura le médecin.

-Et nous, on va chasser, déclara Jasper en prenant la main d'Alice.

-Non, je veux voir Edward ! Insista sa femme.

-Il n'est pas en état, dit doucement Jasper en lui caressant la joue.

-Embrasse-le de notre part, murmura Rosalie à son père.

-Dis-lui que nous l'aimons, demanda Esmé en suivant ses enfants. »

Carlisle gagna rapidement l'étage, il entra silencieusement dans la chambre de son fils. Il s'assit sur le lit. Il admira son visage encore paisible alors qu'il se réveillait lentement. Il comprenait la peur de son fils, mais il avait envie d'être égoïste, il voulait qu'il reste ici, auprès de sa famille, auprès de lui… Edward entrouvrit les yeux, il semblait perdu. Puis, les souvenirs revinrent, sa respiration se fit saccadée, le rythme de son cœur s'affola. Carlisle posa sa main froide sur sa joue espérant ainsi capter son attention. Les yeux émeraude trouvèrent les siens, il sentit son fils se calmer quelque peu, mais son cœur se serra à la vue des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Carlisle les essuya avec douceur avant de replier la couette du lit, enveloppant son fils à l'intérieur, pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« -Veux-tu en parler ? Murmura Carlisle au bout d'un moment.

Pour toute réponse, Edward bougea la tête en signe de refus. Le médecin retint un soupir, il aurait aimé tout lui raconter, lui parler de l'amour que lui portait sa famille, de la douleur qu'ils ressentaient à cet instant de le savoir si proche et pourtant si loin… Toutefois, il se tairait, Edward avait besoin de temps.

-Je suis désolé, chuchota Edward, sa voix brisée par ses pleurs.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, affirma son père.

Carlisle pouvait sentir la tension qui habitait le corps d'Edward et il se demanda comment ce dernier pouvait encore rester lucide. Son fils semblait être partagé, l'hésitation se lisait sur son visage, peut-être qu'Esmé avait raison ? Edward avait peut-être changé d'avis, peut-être allait-il rester ? A cette idée, un sourire éclaira son visage.

-Je veux que tout ça cesse, dit le jeune homme d'un ton décidé.

Carlisle fut surpris par sa voix soudain si sûre, mais il était aussi intrigué par ses propos.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Questionna le père.

-Si tout rentre dans l'ordre alors la douleur cessera, assura Edward, on pourra être à nouveau une famille.

-Ne me demande pas ça, murmura Carlisle qui s'était raidi en comprenant ce qu'Edward voulait.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je… Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te dire non, avoua le médecin.

-Alors, ne le fait pas.

-Non ! S'écria soudain Carlisle. »

Le médecin sortit rapidement du lit. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage. Le monstre qui était en lui s'éveillait, désireux de goûter à ce sang si délicieusement offert, lui rappelant la moindre de ses saveurs. Carlisle serra les poings. Il devait se maîtriser, en cet instant, ce n'était pas la bête qui était la plus dangereuse mais le père qui craignait de voir disparaître son enfant, s'il le mordait, Edward serait avec eux pour l'éternité… Il sursauta en sentant une main chaude se poser sur son bras. Il se retourna et croisa le regard suppliant de son fils.

« -Mords-moi, ordonna doucement ce dernier. »

Carlisle se pencha, sa main effleura la joue d'Edward. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, collant son corps chaud et accueillant contre le sien dur et froid. Il pouvait entendre son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, sa respiration s'accélérer sous l'effet de la peur, pourtant, il ne bougeait pas. Carlisle se rapprocha un peu plus, respirant le parfum enivrant de son odeur. Ses lèvres frôlèrent la mâchoire de son fils, puis, elles glissèrent lentement vers son cou dont elles apprécièrent la douceur. Il pouvait sentir le sang palpiter dans la veine qui se trouvait juste là sous sa peau, frêle barrière, à peine une morsure et il pourrait se repaître de sa saveur. Le venin emplit sa bouche alors que sa langue survolait la veine palpitante.

Alors qu'il allait s'abandonner à sa soif, une image s'imposa violemment à l'esprit de Carlisle : Edward debout devant une maison enlaçait tendrement une jeune femme de sa main gauche, alors que de son bras droit, il tenait fermement un petit garçon âgé de quelques années seulement. L'image sembla s'agrandir sous ses yeux, il put distinguer les traits de l'enfant, un regard rieur émeraude, un menton volontaire, des cheveux cuivrés indisciplinés, il n'eut aucun mal à identifier son géniteur. Une autre image apparut. Carlisle se vit assis à son bureau, sur ses genoux le petit garçon dessinait alors que lui feuilletait distraitement un livre.

Le flash disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Il réalisa alors avec horreur que ses lèvres touchaient la peau si fragile d'Edward. Brusquement, il se recula et se retrouva adossé contre le mur, son fils le fixait d'un air empli d'incompréhension.

« -Pardonne-moi, supplia Carlisle qui n'osait plus croiser son regard.

-Pourquoi ? … Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me transformer ? Murmura Edward en s'effondrant.

-Je ne peux pas…

-Tu l'as déjà fait, lui rappela le jeune homme.

-Tu étais mourant ! Se justifia Carlisle qui tentait de se calmer. La vie est précieuse Edward. Tout est encore confus dans ton esprit, tu ne réalises pas ce que tu pourrais perdre…

-Je suis prêt à tout perdre pour retrouver ma famille, souffla si bas Edward que Carlisle ne l'aurait pas entendu s'il n'avait pas une ouïe surdéveloppée.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu ne le feras pas ? Tu ne me transformeras pas ?

-Non.

-Alors, ramène-moi ! Je veux rentrer à l'Institut !

-Edward, je t'en prie, ne réagit pas comme un enfant ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas que tu dois obligatoirement partir.

-Il le faut pourtant, murmura son fils. Dois-je me débrouiller pour rentrer ou vas-tu me raccompagner ? »

**************

Edward regardait sans le voir le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Un silence pesant régnait dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Carlisle avait essayé de lui parler, mais le jeune homme avait repoussé toutes ses tentatives. Edward ne voulait pas lui parler de peur de ne pouvoir maîtriser son chagrin. Tout aurait été si simple si son père avait accepté de le transformer, il aurait pu vivre à nouveau avec eux. Il pouvait comprendre le refus de ses frères et sœurs, il était humain, il serait un poids, un animal de compagnie qu'on leur imposait. A cause de lui, ils devraient être sans arrêt sur leurs gardes, réfréner leur envie de boire son sang, il imaginait la difficulté que cela serait pour eux de vivre ça au quotidien. Leur éternité deviendrait un véritable enfer. Alors, si pour qu'ils soient heureux il devait partir, il le ferait. Il était dur de les quitter, mais le plus difficile était de se détacher de Carlisle, son père. Il sentait son amour, il en avait besoin. Cependant, aujourd'hui, Carlisle s'était dressé contre toute sa famille pour le protéger et il était hors de question que son père se fâche avec les autres à cause de lui. Oui, partir était la meilleure solution pour tout le monde. Seulement, Carlisle n'était pas du genre à abandonner facilement, il allait devoir le blesser pour qu'il se détache de lui. Rien qu'à l'idée de le faire souffrir, des larmes menacèrent de s'échapper, il serra les poings tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il ne devait pas craquer.

Edward s'obligea à penser à autre chose. Il revit le garçon de la forêt, celui qui s'était transformé en loup. Quand la transformation avait eu lieu, des images avaient afflué, une bataille, des dizaines de nouveau-nés, la famille Cullen et la meute de loups-garous se tenant côte à côte. Il se souvenait de la rage et de la peur qui l'avait habité ce jour-là. Elles s'étaient décuplées lorsqu'il avait aperçu une vampire à l'épaisse chevelure rousse. Il s'était battu contre elle. Il avait éprouvé un immense soulagement lorsqu'il avait brûlé son corps démembré. Il était apaisé car la vampire ne pourrait plus s'en prendre à elle. Mais qui était cette fille pour qui il s'était battu ? Il était sûr qu'il s'agissait de la même personne dont l'indien avait parlé avant de l'attaquer. D'après ce qu'il en avait déduit, le loup et lui aimaient la même personne. Pourtant, l'aimait-il vraiment ? Il se souvenait de toutes les personnes importantes de sa vie, sauf elle. Pourquoi ? Edward frissonna en sentant un regard intense peser sur lui, Carlisle cherchait manifestement à deviner ses pensées.

Edward poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés. Sans attendre, il ouvrit sa portière. Il avait à peine fait un pas qu'il sentit ses jambes le trahir, il tituba avant de sentir une poigne ferme le soutenir. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de Carlisle, il aurait aimé s'écarter du médecin, mais il était incapable de tenir sur ses jambes. Sans un mot, Carlisle le prit dans ses bras. La grande porte en bois s'ouvrit et Ambre s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. Edward s'attendait à des questions, mais la jeune femme ne dit rien se contentant de les laisser entrer. Carlisle gagna la chambre du jeune homme et l'allongea sur son lit.

« -Edward…

-Tais-toi, coupa son fils d'une voix froide, laisse-moi !

-Je t'en prie, supplia Carlisle, son fils frissonna en entendant la tristesse dans sa voix. Pardonne-moi, je ne…

-Va les retrouver !

-S'il te plaît…

-Carlisle, coupa Ambre, je pense qu'il est temps que tu partes.

Edward lança un regard reconnaissant à la jeune femme qui ouvrit la porte de la chambre, signifiant ainsi son congé au médecin.

-Je reviendrais demain, affirma Carlisle en effleurant sa joue.

Le jeune homme sentit ses larmes glisser silencieusement, il mordit dans son poing pour étouffer un gémissement de détresse, sachant que son père détecterait le moindre son. Il aperçut à travers le voile de ses pleurs le regard protecteur et doux d'Ambre. Elle s'approcha du lit et déposa un paquet de mouchoirs en papier près du jeune homme.

-Pleure, murmura-t-elle, pleure, ça va te faire du bien.

-Je … vais… les perdre, sanglota-t-il.

-Non, souffla Ambre en le prenant dans ses bras, laisse-leur du temps.

-Ils … Je ne suis … plus l'un des leurs…

-Si, c'est toujours ta famille, assura la jeune femme, il faut juste que tu retrouves ta place.

-Non…

-Edward, écoute-moi bien, demanda Ambre en l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux, cela fait quelques jours que tu as commencé à retrouver tes souvenirs, tout est encore flou dans ton esprit, tu es perdu. Ils t'aiment autant que Carlisle t'aime, je t'interdits de penser autre chose.

-Je…

-Non, ça suffit ! Je veux que tu laisses sortir ton chagrin et ta colère. Tu verras qu'après tout sera clair. Tiens, bois ça !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le jeune homme en fixant la tasse fumante. Où et comment…

-J'allais boire une infusion quand vous êtes arrivés, expliqua Ambre, bois, ça te fera du bien. »

Edward prit la tasse, Ambre l'aida à se redresser. Lentement, il but plusieurs gorgées sous le regard attentif de la jeune femme. La main d'Ambre caressait toujours ses cheveux en un geste apaisant, il pouvait sentir son corps se détendre, ses paupières se firent lourdes. La tasse disparut, Ambre la lui avait reprise alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir. Edward pouvait entendre la voix douce de la jeune femme à son oreille. Ses paroles étaient rassurantes même s'il n'en comprenait pas le sens. Il sentit des lèvres chaudes se poser sur son front, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

***************

Ambre observa le visage endormi et serein d'Edward. Elle ne put retenir un geste de tendresse en déposant un baiser sur son front. Décidément, Edward Cullen mettait à mal ses résolutions, ses projets… Elle se leva et sortit à regret de la chambre, elle n'aimait pas le laisser seul, surtout dans cet état, et même si elle savait qu'il était plongé dans un sommeil réparateur. Ambre descendit l'escalier, elle passa devant Dorothy et ignora ses questions pour rejoindre Carlisle qu'elle savait toujours à l'extérieur. Elle trouva le médecin adossé à sa voiture, ses yeux tristes étaient perdus dans le vague.

« -Il dort, annonça-t-elle en prenant place à ses côtés.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Ambre ne souhaitait pas forcer le médecin à parler, il se confierait s'il en avait envie.

-Tu ne me poses pas de questions ? Finit par demander Carlisle.

-C'est vrai que j'en ai, mais cela ne me regarde pas.

-Je te ramène mon fils en larmes, il porte des traces de coups et toi tu ne dits rien ?

-S'il y a une chose dont je suis certaine c'est de l'amour que tu portes à Edward et je peux affirmer que c'est réciproque.

-Je l'ai déçu et j'ai failli faire quelque chose de monstrueux, révéla le médecin honteux, j'ai perdu son amour.

-Tu as tort. Contrairement à toi, j'ai vu le regard qu'il t'a lancé quand tu es sorti. Il souffrait, Carlisle, il souffrait énormément.

-Je ne comprends plus, je ne sais plus ce qui est le mieux pour lui.

-Et je pense que ton fils est dans le même état d'esprit. Donnez-vous une nuit de réflexion et je t'assure que demain après-midi quand tu reviendras, tout ira mieux.

-Demain après-midi ?

-Oui, Dorothy et Agnès emmènent les autres au musée.

-Tu veilleras sur lui ?

-As-tu encore besoin de poser la question ? Sourit la jeune femme.

-Non, répondit Carlisle en lui rendant son sourire.

-Tout va s'arranger, promit Ambre en le serrant dans ses bras. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit. A demain.

-J'y compte bien. »

Ambre regarda la voiture quitter l'allée du manoir. Elle rentra dans la maison et tomba nez à nez avec ses deux amies qui l'attendaient avec anxiété. Comme elle s'y attendait, Dorothy dénonça le comportement du médecin. Elle voulait même prévenir la police comme le petit bout de chou était revenu blessé. Ambre dut utiliser toute sa force de persuasion pour la calmer et finalement au bout d'une heure de discussions acharnées, Agnès réussit à entraîner Dorothy vers sa voiture pour qu'elle rentre chez elle.

Ambre gagna rapidement son appartement. Elle enfila une tenue confortable, puis, comme la dernière fois, elle prit son livre et un plaid pour aller s'installer dans un fauteuil de la chambre d'Edward pour le veiller.

************

Alice courrait à travers les bois. Ils pensaient qu'elle avait prétexté son besoin de chasser pour pouvoir être seule et réfléchir, seul Jasper avait peut-être une idée de ce qu'elle faisait réellement, mais elle savait qu'il ne l'en empêcherait pas. Elle ne cessait de se répéter que tout était de sa faute, si elle s'était tu, si elle avait fait confiance à Carlisle, tout se serait bien passé. Edward aurait passé quelques jours à la villa, seul avec son père, réapprenant à vivre parmi eux, retrouvant progressivement ses souvenirs, apprenant à y faire face. Elle avait tout gâché en revenant avec toute la famille. Elle comprenait la réaction de son frère et ne le blâmait nullement. Quel être humain n'aurait pas réagi ainsi en se retrouvant face à un clan de vampires et à une meute de loups ? Comment aurait-elle réagi si elle avait vu son frère se jeter sur elle pour s'abreuver de son sang ? Jasper ne cessait de se reprocher sa réaction, elle avait tenté de le convaincre qu'il n'était en rien responsable du départ d'Edward, mais son mari ne cessait de se torturer en repensant au moment où le sang si désirable de son frère avait frôlé ses narines. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation, elle devait faire quelque chose, tenter d'arranger la situation, c'est pour cela qu'elle courrait tôt ce matin en direction de Port Angeles.

Le soleil se levait quand elle arrivait devant l'Institut. Elle monta les marches du perron d'un pas hésitant. Elle n'arrivait pas à lire l'avenir dès que cela touchait à son frère, elle appréhendait donc sa réaction, ne sachant pas s'il apprécierait ou non sa visite. Alice sentait sa détermination s'effilocher, elle n'avait pas assez réfléchi aux conséquences de sa venue, peut-être Edward serait encore plus effrayé et qu'à cause de sa petite visite il ne voudrait plus les voir ? Le cœur lourd, elle fit demi-tour. Elle avait descendu deux marches quand l'impressionnante porte en bois s'ouvrit. Alice se retourna et se retrouva face à une jeune femme blonde dont le visage accueillant la séduit aussitôt. Elle était belle avec ses yeux bleus pétillant de malice, ses cheveux mi-longs de la couleur du soleil qui bouclaient gracieusement, frôlant à chacun de ses mouvements le haut de ses épaules. Par contre, Alice ne put s'empêcher une moue réprobatrice lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le vieux jogging difforme dont était affublé la jeune femme.

« -Je savais bien que j'avais entendu du bruit, dit la blonde en lui adressant un sourire.

Alice haussa un sourcil, elle était certaine de ne pas avoir fait de bruit, mais peut-être la jeune femme l'avait-elle aperçu ?

-Je peux t'aider ? Demanda-t-elle face au silence de la brune.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa Alice, je n'avais pas vu qu'il était aussi tôt et je viens de me rendre compte que c'était une mauvaise idée… Je suis vraiment navrée. Au revoir.

Alice afficha un sourire empli de regret avant de tourner les talons et de partir d'un pas lourd, mais la voix de la jeune femme la stoppa.

-C'est dommage d'avoir fait un si long chemin et de ne pas entrer voir ton frère !

-Mon frère ? Répéta Alice sous le coup de la surprise.

-Tu es bien l'une des sœurs d'Edward ? N'est-ce pas ?

-Comment savez-vous que… ?

-Intuition féminine, répondit la jeune femme. Allez, entre ! Je m'appelle Ambre.

-Et moi c'est Alice, se présenta la vampire en entrant dans le hall. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous déranger.

-Premièrement, si tu veux que tout se passe bien entre nous, tu vas me tutoyer et deuxièmement, tu ne me déranges absolument pas.

-Merci, souffla Alice reconnaissante.

-Viens avec moi à la cuisine, proposa Ambre qui, une fois entrée, continua à préparer le petit déjeuner pour ses pensionnaires. Carlisle sait que tu es ici ?

-Non, avoua Alice en affichant une mine contrite.

-Je devrais sûrement te sermonner sur les risques que courent les jeunes filles de ton âge à se balader seule au petit matin, mais je ne le ferais pas. D'après ton père, ses enfants sont mûrs et réfléchis, j'imagine donc que tu as une excellente raison d'être venue.

-Carlisle a tendance à ne voir que le meilleur de nous, confia Alice.

-Comme tous les parents, lui fit remarquer Ambre. Bien, puisque tu es là, tu veux bien me rendre un petit service ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Monte ce plateau à un de mes pensionnaires, s'il te plaît. Tu prends l'escalier, puis le couloir sur la gauche. C'est la dernière porte au fond. Ca ira ?

-Oui, assura Alice en s'emparant du plateau.

-Oh, Alice ! L'interpella Ambre. Fais attention, il est grognon ce matin. Ne le laisse pas te mordre !

Alice observa la jeune femme pendant un instant, se demandant si elle devait prendre ses propos au pied de la lettre, mais le visage d'Ambre restait parfaitement neutre. Elle gagna alors l'étage, appréhendant un peu la rencontre avec ce pensionnaire qui ne semblait pas avoir toute sa tête. Elle allait frapper à sa porte quand elle réalisa que si ce jeune homme mordait, alors, elle aussi ! Et c'est d'un pas bien plus assuré qu'elle entra dans la chambre avant de se figer sur place. Son regard doré croisa un regard émeraude.

-Bonjour, Edward, le salua-t-elle en prenant garde de s'approcher doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

-Alice ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je t'apporte ton petit-déjeuner, annonça sa sœur en posant d'un air triomphant le plateau sur les genoux du jeune homme.

-Merci, murmura-t-il tout en la fixant d'un air étonné.

Alice put sentir le regard de son frère peser sur elle alors qu'elle prenait place au fond du lit. Une fois installée, elle s'appliqua à poser sur lui un regard affectueux, elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait peur d'elle.

-Tu devrais manger avant que ça ne soit froid, lui rappela-t-elle.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Répéta son frère sans bouger.

-Je suis venue pour te parler, avoua Alice, enfin, en vérité, je suis plutôt venue pour te supplier.

-Me supplier ?

-Oui, je te supplie de me pardonner. Tout ce qui s'est passé hier est ma faute. Si je n'avais pas eu cette vision, nous ne serions pas rentrés et je n'aurais pas tout gâché.

-Alice, tu n'as…

-Non, ne m'interromps pas. Je comprends que tu ais eu peur de nous, mais sache que Jasper n'arrête pas de culpabiliser, il s'en veut d'avoir voulu te … enfin… te manger… Rosalie est folle de chagrin de ne pas pouvoir prendre soin de son frère, Emmett rêve des plaisanteries et des délires qu'il pourrait partager avec toi, Esmé est une mère qui attend avec impatience le retour de son fils et Carlisle, enfin, c'est Carlisle… Je t'en prie, essaie d'y penser, nous aimerions tous que tu rentres à la maison, que notre famille soit à nouveau réunie… Si tu savais dans quel état nous étions quand nous avons appris ta mort… Edward, on fera tout ce que tu veux, mais s'il te plaît, essaie au moins de passer quelques jours avec nous ?

-Tu penses réellement ce que tu viens de dire ? Murmura son frère d'une voix enrouée. Je … Je ne serais pas pour vous… un fardeau ? … Un animal de compagnie ?

-Comment peux-tu penser que… Oh, non ! Tu nous as entendus hier ?

Son frère hocha doucement la tête pour confirmer ses propos.

-Mais Edward, on ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait de toi ! S'écria Alice. On pensait que Carlisle voulait te remplacer… Edward, tu es notre frère et je te jure que nous t'aimons tous !

Alice sentit son cœur se serrer quand elle vit des larmes dévaler le long des joues de son frère. Utilisant sa vitesse, elle retira le plateau et le prit dans ses bras. Tendrement, elle le berça.

-Je suis désolé, avoua Edward, je suis idiot d'avoir pensé que vous ne m'aimiez plus parce que j'étais humain.

-Je dois dire que ton amnésie est une bonne excuse pour justifier ta stupidité, plaisanta Alice. Allez, tu dois manger !

Alice ramena le plateau et resta assise près de lui le temps qu'il déjeuna.

-Ce n'est pas trop dur ? Demanda Edward en avalant une gorgée de jus d'orange.

-Je me suis habitué à l'odeur de la nourriture, même si ce n'est pas agréable.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça, maugréa son frère.

-Tu ne m'attires pas plus qu'un autre humain, avoua Alice, mais je sais que cela demandera de l'entraînement pour Jasper, il est végétarien depuis moins longtemps que nous.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente mal à l'aise en ma présence, si je rentre, il va devoir sans cesse se surveiller.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, je peux te garantir qu'il sera fou de joie que tu rentres, affirma Alice.

-Pour Carlisle aussi s'est dur, se rappela Edward.

-Pour lui, c'est un peu différent. Tu es la première personne qu'il a mordu, il y a un lien étrange qui existe entre vous, un lien très fort. Quand tu as disparu, nous avons cru le perdre… Bon, cessons de parler de choses tristes ! Il va falloir préparer ton retour à la maison ! Tu veux que je prépare tes valises ?

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'affaires… Non ! Non ! … Alice, je t'interdits de faire ça ! J'ai plein de vêtements à la maison !

-Mais il t'en faut des nouveaux ! Protesta-t-elle. Et puis comment sais-tu que je pensais à ça ?

-Je te connais !

-Juste un ou deux pantalons et quelques chemises ? S'il te plaît ?

-Tu crois que je suis en état de faire les boutiques ?

-Ok, mais je vais quand même te prendre deux ou trois trucs et quand tu iras mieux on ira faire du shopping !

-Pitié, souffla Edward.

-Dis-moi, tu crois que je pourrais refaire la garde-robe d'Ambre ? Parce que son jogging il est vraiment pas terrible ! »

Alice ne put retenir un sourire devant la mine exaspérée de son frère. Elle s'approcha et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de se mettre à sautiller un peu partout dans la pièce, laissant libre cours à sa joie.

*******************

Ambre ferma quelques secondes les yeux, puis, un sourire satisfait illumina son visage. Tout se passait bien. Elle se félicita une nouvelle fois d'avoir demandé à Carlisle d'attendre l'après-midi pour venir, le médecin allait avoir une excellente surprise. Elle se mit à chantonner tout en remplissant le bol de lait de Natacha, tout se déroulait comme prévu…

********************

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu… Ne vous inquiétez pas Bella ne va pas tarder à arriver…

Je mettrai la suite en ligne dimanche dans la journée.

Bonne soirée à tout le monde !


	8. Chapter 8

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux sortis de mon imagination.

Merci pour vos reviews, elles me touchent beaucoup !

**AV :** Merci pour ton commentaire, ne te fais pas de soucis pour Jacob, je me charge de son cas…

**Nini :** L'affaire Ambre est à suivre… Pour Jacob, je m'occupe de son cas et pour l'instant il est effectivement avec Bella…

Bonne lecture !!!

********************

**Chapitre 7 : Visites surprises**

Carlisle sortit lentement de sa voiture. Il gravit les marches du perron d'un pas soucieux. Il ignorait quelle serait la réaction d'Edward aujourd'hui et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Alice avait disparue. Il se demanda un instant si ses enfants avaient décidé de le rendre fou d'inquiétude ? Si cela avait été possible, il était certain que des cheveux blancs seraient apparus parmi ses mèches blondes. Il allait franchir la grande porte en bois massif, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement sur Ambre.

« -Bonjour, Carlisle, comment vas-tu ?

-Tu as l'air bien joyeuse, dis-moi, éluda le médecin.

-Oui ! Si tu veux voir Edward, il prend l'air. Il est sur la balancelle près du petit étang.

-Merci, tu…

-Je t'en prie, lâcha la jeune femme avant de lui claquer la porte au nez. »

Carlisle demeura un instant interdit à fixer la porte qui venait de se refermer. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais le comportement des femmes et encore moins celui d'Ambre ! N'ayant pu s'enquérir auprès d'elle de l'état d'esprit d'Edward, il se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers l'étang. Il avait promis à Esmé de tout faire pour que leur fils accepte de venir passer au moins quelques heures avec eux. Il avait tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait être patient mais devant le désarroi et la peine qui s'étaient dessinés sur son si beau visage, il avait cédé.

Alors qu'il approchait de l'endroit indiqué par Ambre, une odeur familière arriva à ses narines. Il accéléra le pas et stoppa en voyant ses deux enfants en train de se disputer, il ne put retenir un sourire en comprenant le sujet futile de leur désaccord. Il se racla la gorge pour leur signaler sa présence, même s'il savait qu'Alice l'avait sûrement vu venir. Edward tourna la tête, son regard se voila légèrement ce qui inquiéta Carlisle. Il observa son fils se lever d'un pas incertain. Alice fit un geste pour l'aider, mais il la repoussa. Lentement et en serrant les dents, Edward s'approcha de lui. Il l'avait presque rejoint quand il le vit perdre l'équilibre et chuter en avant. Carlisle le rattrapa, il s'assit dans l'herbe, son fils toujours blottit dans ses bras.

« -Je suis désolé, s'excusa Edward en le fixant, je suis désolé de m'être mal comporté hier, je suis navré de t'avoir blessé. Pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, assura Carlisle d'un ton sincère, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Personne ne peut imaginer ce que tu ressens et malheureusement le destin n'a pas joué en notre faveur pour nos retrouvailles.

-C'est de ma faute, je suis vraiment désolée, lâcha Alice en contemplant ses pieds.

-Ca suffit, coupa Carlisle en faisant lui faisant signe de les rejoindre, vous n'y êtes pour rien, le seul coupable dans cette histoire c'est moi. J'aurais du avoir confiance en notre famille, j'aurais du vous dire que j'avais retrouvé Edward et vous expliquer la situation.

Carlisle savoura l'étreinte, il se sentait bien en cet instant, ses enfants blottis contre lui.

-Et moi, je suis vraiment désolée de vous interrompre, lança Ambre en souriant, mais là il pleut depuis un petit moment et vous êtes trempés ! »

Tous trois émergèrent difficilement, ils contemplèrent la jeune femme d'un air ahuri, elle se tenait au-dessus d'eux les abritant tant bien que mal sous son parapluie. Carlisle se releva brusquement en sentant son fils grelotter. Il le prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le manoir, Alice et Ambre sur ses talons. Il monta directement à la chambre d'Edward où il l'aida à se dévêtir et à se sécher malgré les protestations de ce dernier. Quand il jugea que son fils était suffisamment réchauffé, il alla chercher des affaires de rechange qu'il gardait dans la BMW.

Les deux hommes étaient parfaitement secs quand Alice et Ambre les rejoignirent. Alice était vêtue d'un jean noir qui moulait parfaitement ses formes assortit d'une tunique ample bleue nuit. Elle effectua une petite pirouette pour faire apprécier sa tenue aux deux hommes. Ambre affichait une mine renfrognée et se laissa tomber lourdement sur un fauteuil sous l'œil intrigué d'Edward et de Carlisle.

« -Tout va bien ? S'enquit ce dernier.

-Oh, oui ! Je vais juste passer le reste de l'après-midi à mettre de l'ordre dans ma penderie !

-C'est une chance que l'on fasse la même taille ! S'extasia Alice avant d'adresser un regard sévère à la jeune femme. Arrête de râler ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si plus de la moitié de tes fringues sont bonnes pour la poubelle !

-Plus de la moitié ?! S'offusqua Ambre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas comme on fait la même taille, je me charge de refaire ta garde-robe tu n'auras même pas besoin d'être là !

-Carlisle ! Souffla Ambre en lui décochant un regard suppliant.

-Alice, calme-toi, s'il te plaît, demanda le médecin, je te rappelle que tu es partie en douce de la maison et qu'Esmé était folle d'inquiétude. Je te conseille d'appeler ta mère immédiatement et de t'attendre à être punie à ton retour !

-Esmé va vite se calmer quand elle verra que je lui ramène son petit Eddie !

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Maugréa son frère.

-Est-ce vrai Edward ? Demanda Carlisle dont la joie éclairait le visage. Tu veux rentrer à la maison ?

-Oui, répondit son fils alors que son père l'enlaçait. »

****************

Edward se réveilla à peine quand Carlisle le sortit de la voiture pour le porter dans la villa qui était étrangement vide. Alice gagna rapidement l'étage et redescendit avec un oreiller et une couette. Son père le déposa sur un canapé et sa sœur se dépêcha de déposer un plaid sur lui. Edward les entendit murmurer, mais il était trop fatigué pour tenter de suivre la conversation. Il se rendormit.

****************

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées avant qu'Edward ne se réveille à nouveau. Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux et pourtant il sentait peser sur lui le regard de plusieurs personnes. Il entendait des murmures, les pages d'un livre que l'on tourne, quelqu'un qui faisait les cent pas. Même s'il savait que sa famille avait hâte de le retrouver, il appréhendait tout de même un peu leur réaction et il décida de feindre pendant quelques temps le sommeil. Soudain, les murmures devinrent plus forts, il reconnut les signes annonçant une dispute.

« -Il compte dormir encore longtemps ? Bougonna Emmett.

-Il a besoin de repos, lui rappela Esmé d'un ton sévère, laisse ton frère tranquille.

-Mais il va bien ? S'enquit Jasper d'une voix incertaine.

-Il dort, dit Rosalie d'un ton exaspéré, il n'est pas dans le coma !

-Non, mais vous pensez que la Belle au Bois Dormant va se faire désirer encore longtemps ? Maugréa Emmett. Alice ?

-Pour la énième fois, je ne le vois pas ! Alors, arrête de me le demander ! S'énerva le petit lutin.

-Il est vraiment magnifique pour un humain, commenta Rosalie d'un air rêveur, c'est comme s'il avait gardé sa beauté de vampire, il a en plus un je ne sais quoi de très attirant…

-Non, mais vas-y, te gêne pas pour moi, ronchonna Emmett, et puis c'est pas comme si c'était ton frère ! Beurk !

-Calme-toi, murmura Rose à son oreille, je ne faisais qu'une constatation. A mes yeux, tu es mille fois plus désirable que lui, mon Monkey Man.

Emmett se pencha pour embrasser fougueusement son épouse, alors que Jasper affichait une mine dégoûtée.

-Prenez-vous une chambre, marmonna ce dernier en tentant de les ignorer.

-J'en ai marre, décréta soudain Alice, je le réveille !

Edward faillit sursauter en entendant un bruit sec, il imaginait sans mal Carlisle fermer brutalement son énorme livre exaspéré par leurs comportements. Il dut faire un effort pour ne pas sourire.

-Ca suffit ! Siffla Carlisle d'une voix à peine audible pour son oreille. Laissez Edward tranquille ! Et allez vous disputer ailleurs !

-Mais j'y pense, s'écria Emmett avant de baisser le ton face au regard menaçant que son père lui lançait, peut-être qu'il attend le baiser de sa princesse pour s'éveiller ?

-T'es vraiment pas net ! Se fâcha Alice. Et toi, ne l'encourage !

Edward imaginait bien Jasper soutenir Emmett dans ses délires. Le jeune homme se figea en sentant un souffle frais près de lui.

-Que fais-tu ? Gronda Carlisle qui s'était rapproché, il pouvait sentir son parfum.

-Il teste sa théorie, s'esclaffa Jasper.

Edward entendit la tape que donna sûrement Alice à Jasper, le soupir de lassitude de Carlisle ainsi que le souffle de son frère qui caressait maintenant son visage.

**-**BOUH !!! S'écria soudain Edward.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire en voyant Emmett atterrir sur son postérieur sous le coup de la surprise. Les autres furent un instant stupéfaits par la scène avant de joindre leur rire au sien. Carlisle passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de son jeune fils alors qu'Emmett se redressait d'un air menaçant. Il s'approcha d'Edward d'une démarche féline.

-Parce que tu crois me faire peur ? Se moqua Edward.

-Je peux toujours essayer, avoua Emmett en se déridant, il s'avança vers son frère qu'il enlaça prudemment. Je suis content de te retrouver, mon petit Eddie !

-Edward ! Je m'appelle Edward !

-Ce que cette petite chose fragile peut être énervante, lâcha Emmett en se redressant. Heureux de voir que tu n'as pas changé Edward ! »

En quelques secondes, il fut assailli par plusieurs bras, il sentit des lèvres froides frôler ses joues, des mains caresser ses cheveux. Carlisle dut intervenir pour qu'ils le laissent respirer. Ils s'écartèrent et reprirent leur place autour d'eux. Esmé s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé, Edward s'appuyait contre elle, l'oreiller qui les séparait évitait au jeune homme d'avoir trop froid. Carlisle s'était installé sur le canapé, les jambes de son fils reposant sur ses genoux. Tous souriaient et paraissaient heureux. Edward s'étonna que personne n'ait remarqué l'absence de réaction de Jasper. Il croisa le regard empli de regret de son frère.

« -Je ne t'en veux pas, Jazz, assura Edward, je…

-Non, ne dit pas ça, murmura Jasper d'un ton douloureux, j'ai failli... J'aurais pu te tuer !

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait ! J'ai confiance en toi. Allez, approche ! Ordonna Edward. »

Jasper chercha l'assentiment du reste de la famille, Alice caressa doucement sa main, Esmée lui sourit tendrement, Jazz croisa le regard de Carlisle et comprit qu'il l'arrêterait s'il le fallait. Alors, doucement, il s'approcha. Il bloqua sa respiration avant de serrer, avec mille précautions, son frère dans ses bras. Jasper se recula au bout de quelques minutes, un sourire se dessinait sur son visage, il n'en fallut pas plus à Alice pour lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser.

****************

Edward souriait encore en pensant au bonheur qu'il avait ressenti en retrouvant les siens. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il était de retour à la villa et la vie s'écoulait plus ou moins paisiblement pour lui. En effet, toute la famille était toujours sur son dos à vérifier le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Plusieurs fois, il s'était réveillé en sursaut la nuit en sentant qu'on l'observait. Souvent Alice ou Rosalie étaient là à le dévisager, telles des statues de marbre, un air rêveur peint sur leurs visages. Emmett et Jasper faisaient des paris stupides pour savoir laquelle des femmes de la famille _« le petit humain » _allait tuer en premier.

En effet, Esmé s'évertuait à lui préparer des repas délicieux, mais malheureusement elle en faisait toujours en grande quantité et elle ne le laissait pas tranquille tant qu'il n'avait pas tout terminé. Il quittait souvent la cuisine, l'estomac au bord des lèvres, prêt à régurgiter tout ce qu'il avait avalé. Heureusement, Carlisle expliqua à Esmé qu'il n'avait pas besoin de manger autant et depuis ce jour sa mère affichait une simple moue contrariée quand il ne terminait pas son assiette.

Alice avait commencé à refaire sa garde-robe et Edward ne cessait de bénir ses blessures qui l'empêchaient de jouer la poupée grandeur nature ! Cependant, un jour, il du se réfugier auprès de Carlisle, ses frères et son autre sœur étant trop occupés à ricaner pour le défendre, car le petit lutin avait décidé de lui couper les cheveux et de les lui teindre en noir ! Il se tenait derrière son père pendant qu'Alice expliquait patiemment à Carlisle que la coupe de cheveux de son frère était démodée et qu'elle avait envie de voir quelle allure lui donnerait des cheveux plus sombres. Edward avait failli s'étrangler en remarquant le peu d'intérêt que Carlisle portait à l'affaire. Le petit lutin s'avançait déjà vers son frère d'un air à la fois triomphant et menaçant quand Esmé avait surgi dans le bureau pour stopper la folie créatrice de sa fille.

Rosalie, quant à elle, le prenait pour un bébé. Elle ne manquait aucune occasion de le prendre dans ses bras et même une fois elle avait tenté de le bercer, il avait réussi à lui échapper au prix d'une chute majestueuse dans les escaliers. Heureusement, Jasper l'avait rattrapé, mais il se souvenait encore de la colère de Carlisle. Cependant, ce n'était pas le seul fait d'arme de sa sœur… Quand Esmé lui demandait de terminer son assiette, Rose surgissait toujours et s'appliquait à lui donner la becquée malgré ses cris de protestations. Un jour où il se dirigeait tranquillement vers la salle de bain, Rosalie s'était interposée en arguant qu'il n'était pas suffisamment remis pour se débrouiller seul ! Edward lui avait posément fait remarquer que Carlisle était à la maison et qu'il avait à peine à murmurer son nom pour que son père rapplique. Cela n'avait pas convaincu la blonde qui l'entraînait déjà vers sa chambre. Edward paniqua lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Emmett retenait à grand peine un fou rire. Rosalie lança un regard noir à son époux et entraîna son petit frère vers sa salle de bain. Edward refusa de faire un pas de plus lorsqu'il vit la baignoire remplie de mousse. Le rire tonitruant de son frère résonna à ses oreilles alors que Rosalie lui annonçait fièrement qu'elle allait lui donner un bain. En quelques minutes, tous les vampires de la maison avaient débarqué dans la chambre, Edward hurlait tellement après sa sœur qu'ils avaient craint le pire. Esmé avait entraîné Edward vers sa propre salle de bain, en lui disant qu'elle allait s'occuper de lui, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer sa colère. A peine avait-il réussi à se débarrasser de sa mère qu'Alice se présentait devant sa chambre, il lui avait claqué la porte au nez sous les rires de ses deux frères !

Le soir même Carlisle avait organisé une réunion de famille durant laquelle il expliqua patiemment aux trois femmes qu'il fallait laisser Edward tranquille ! Même s'il les adorait et comprenait qu'elles essayaient d'apaiser ainsi leur désir de maternité, il était à deux doigts de faire sa valise pour aller vivre ailleurs ! Les accusées se confondirent en excuses. Pour se faire pardonner, elles proposèrent de redécorer sa chambre et d'emménager la pièce attenante, cette dernière servant de débarras, en salle de bain. Elles avaient ainsi accepté de s'éloigner deux jours de la maison pour faire leurs achats et permettre à Edward de retrouver un semblant de quiétude, le jeune homme ne bénirait jamais assez son père pour son idée.

*****************

C'est ainsi qu'Edward se retrouvait seul pour prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la grande cuisine, appréciant le silence qui régnait autour de lui. Carlisle était dans son bureau à l'étage et ses frères chassaient. Il était en train de faire défiler les chaînes sur l'écran télé quand il sentit un vent froid le frôler. Carlisle était à ses côtés et il lui tendait son téléphone. Edward s'en saisit en souriant, il fut heureux d'entendre la voix d'Ambre. Elle appelait régulièrement pour prendre de ses nouvelles et il en profitait pour parler aux pensionnaires, surtout à Vince qui avait du mal à se remettre de son départ. Il venait à peine de raccrocher lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Carlisle le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au salon avant d'aller ouvrir à leur visiteur. Son père ne tarda pas à revenir en compagnie d'une femme qui devait approcher la quarantaine ses longs cheveux noirs étaient aussi sombres que ses yeux. Elle était grande et ses vêtements qui semblaient arriver des années 60 contrastaient avec le sérieux de son visage.

« -Edward, tu te souviens d'Estelle ?

-Je suis ravie de te revoir, affirma la femme en lui serrant la main.

-De même, répondit Edward mal à l'aise sous le regard intense d'Estelle. Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés ?

-Très brièvement, mais ton père ne cessait de me parler de toi. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Je vais bien.

-Estelle est une amie sorcière, expliqua Carlisle, elle va essayer de nous aider à voir plus clair dans cette histoire. Tu sais où loger ?

-J'ai pris une chambre dans un hôtel à Forks, ne te vexe pas, mais je ne me sentirai pas à l'aise au milieu de ta famille.

-Je peux comprendre, maugréa Edward.

-Tout se passe bien ? S'inquiéta Estelle.

-Oui, affirma Carlisle en souriant. Les femmes de la famille ont tendance à un peu trop le materner ce qui l'agace. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

-Oui, j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes sur le lieu de l'accident.

-Je ne peux pas laisser Edward seul.

-Je peux me débrouiller et puis mes frères ne vont pas tarder à rentrer !

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, murmura Carlisle réticent.

-Jasper a montré qu'il pouvait se contrôler et puis Emmett sera là pour me protéger ! Argumenta Edward.

-Les défis stupides que vous pourriez vous lancer m'inquiètent plus que la faim que tu pourrais provoquer chez ton frère !

-On sera sage, promit Jasper en entrant dans la pièce, je te jure qu'on prendra bien soin de lui.

-Génial, on va faire du baby-sitting ! S'écria Emmett tout content. On peut le mettre à la sieste s'il est trop casse-pied ? Tu nous payes combien de l'heure ?

-Estelle, voici mes deux autres fils Jasper et Emmett.

-Bonjour, dit le blond en hochant la tête.

-Salut, souffla Emmett qui se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé à côté de son frère qui fut balloté par la secousse.

-Voilà pourquoi je suis réticent ! Déclara Carlisle en aidant Edward à se redresser.

-Mais je n'ai rien ! Protesta le jeune homme.

-On sera sage, répéta Jasper tout en lui envoyant une vague de calme.

-Jasper ! Gronda Carlisle qui s'en était rendu compte.

-Je te promets que si Emmett en fait trop, je l'apaiserais. Je viens de chasser, je ne risque pas…

-Et s'il se coupe ? S'il saigne ?

-J'assommerais Jazz, promit Emmett, il a dit qu'il me calmerait pas qu'il me mettrait KO !

-J'accompagne Estelle, mais ensuite je devrais passer à l'Institut, je serais donc absent une partie de la journée, capitula Carlisle. Vous pensez bien à faire manger Edward et soyez à l'écoute de ses besoins, compris ?

-Je peux me débrouiller ! Protesta ce dernier.

-Quant à toi, je veux que tu gardes ce téléphone portable sur toi, continua Carlisle en ignorant sa remarque, appelle-moi au moindre problème, même si c'est pour me dire que ces deux-là te tapent sur les nerfs, promis ?

-Oui, c'est juré !

-Et vous deux vous avez intérêt à vous tenir à carreaux ! Menaça Carlisle alors qu'Estelle l'entraînait vers la sortie, consciente que sinon ils ne partiraient jamais.

-Pff, souffla Emmett en entendant la porte se refermer, j'ai cru qu'il ne s'en irait pas ! Bon, on fait quoi ? »

La journée s'était écoulée assez rapidement. Edward avait retrouvé la complicité qu'il partageait avec ses frères, et malgré quelques petits incidents, tout se passa bien. Vers la fin de la journée, ils s'étaient lancés dans une bataille acharnée sur la console de jeu, mais Edward avait été obligé d'abandonner, ses sens humains et son unique bras valide ne pouvaient rivaliser avec les leurs. Il était en train de s'assoupir quand pour la deuxième fois de la journée on sonna à la porte. Jasper et Emmett cessèrent immédiatement leurs pitreries. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Emmett le tenait dans ses bras et se dirigeait vers les escaliers alors que Jasper ouvrait la porte.

« -Bonjour, bégaya une voix peu assurée, je suis bien chez Edward Cullen ? »

****************

Carlisle venait à peine de se garer dans la cour de l'Institut qu'il comprit que quelque chose clochait, une agitation anormale y régnait. Il sortit rapidement de sa voiture et se pressa de rejoindre Ambre. Cette dernière paraissait paniquée ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il la saisit par les épaules et l'obligea à lui faire face.

« -Ambre ! Que se passe-t-il ?

-Vince a disparu, murmura la jeune femme effrayée, on ne le trouve nulle part !

-Il n'a pas du aller bien loin, qui l'a vu pour la dernière fois ?

-Karl et Agnès devaient accompagner le groupe au cirque. Vince est allé voir Karl en lui disant qu'il avait mal au ventre et qu'il restait ici avec Dorothy. Vince ne ment jamais ! Il ne m'a jamais menti ! S'angoissa Ambre. Qu'est-ce qui a pu lui arriver ? Tu crois qu'il va bien ? Si… S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, jamais je ne me le pardonnerais… Carlisle, s'il … Ils vont fermer l'Institut !

-Calme-toi ! Ordonna le médecin en la prenant dans ses bras. Regarde-moi ! As-tu vu des gens rôder autour du manoir ?

-Non.

-Vince aurait-il pu suivre quelqu'un ?

-Non.

-Aurait-il pu décider de partir ?

-Non, je…

-Oui ?

-Il est incapable de se débrouiller à l'extérieur, il a peur des gens. Si je préviens la police ça sera pire, il est terrifié par eux ! Je..., expliqua Ambre avant de se taire, son regard devint étrangement vide.

-Ambre ? S'inquiéta Carlisle la secouant doucement. Ambre ?

-Non, il ne peut pas, murmura-t-elle.

-Quoi ?

-Il était malheureux depuis qu'Edward est parti, mais… Non !

-Sait-il que nous habitons à Forks ? Questionna Carlisle dont l'inquiétude redoubla, les habitants de Forks avaient du mal à situer leur maison, il frémit en pensant que Vince risquait de se perdre dans l'immense forêt qui entourait la villa.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Ambre.

-Ecoute, prenons ma voiture et faisons le tour du quartier, il est peut-être encore dans les parages ? Nous essaierons ensuite la route pour Forks. »

Ambre s'absenta le temps de prévenir Dorothy qu'elle partait avec Carlisle, tout en lui demandant de l'appeler si elle avait des nouvelles. Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture. Carlisle entrouvrit discrètement sa fenêtre pour tenter de flairer l'odeur du jeune homme. Par moment, il arrivait à percevoir son odeur et il réussit à les guider jusqu'à la station de bus. Il allait se garer quand son téléphone sonna. Le prénom d'Edward s'afficha, il décrocha aussitôt. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils filaient à vive allure pour Forks.

*******************

Edward remarqua le soulagement de Jasper quand il annonça que Carlisle arrivait, son frère avait du mal à supporter le stress de Vince et il ne cessait de lui envoyer des vagues apaisantes. Il avait tenté de mettre à l'aise le jeune homme, mais ce dernier paraissait trop intimidé par ses frères. Edward se leva et se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers le piano, ses frères l'observèrent n'osant pas bouger car chacun de leurs gestes semblaient terrifier Vince. Le jeune pianiste arracha l'attelle qui immobilisait son bras droit. Il hésita un bref instant, se demandant s'il arriverait à se souvenir des notes, ses doigts se posèrent sur les touches noires et blanches, une douce musique s'éleva dans la pièce. Edward se perdit dans la musique, enchaînant des morceaux qui semblaient gravés en lui. Il perçut un mouvement sur sa gauche, Vince s'était approché et l'écoutait un sourire béat dessiné sur son visage. Jasper lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Le jeune homme voulut enchaîner sur un nouveau morceau, mais son bras droit l'en empêcha. Jasper s'approcha rapidement et l'aida à remettre l'attelle. Ils retournèrent s'asseoir, Edward prit place à côté de Vince et fut soulagé de sentir que ce dernier semblait maintenant à l'aise.

« -Alors, Vince, raconte-nous comment c'est à l'Institut ? Demanda Jasper d'une voix douce. Edward ne nous en a pas vraiment parlé.

-C'est bien, tout le monde est gentil là-bas. Dorothy fait les meilleures tartes aux pommes, Agnès nous raconte de belles histoires, Karl nous a appris à jouer au base-ball et Ambre… Elle va être en colère, s'inquiéta-t-il en se tournant vers Edward.

-Je ne vais pas te mentir, elle risque d'être en colère. Tu sais Ambre a du avoir très peur pour toi, mais ne t'inquiète pas elle te pardonnera vite.

-Elle a l'air bien sympathique cette Ambre, remarqua Emmett tout en observant attentivement son frère.

-Oh, oui ! S'exclama Vince. Elle est très gentille et très belle !

-Très belle ? Insista-t-il.

-Emmett ! Gronda Edward.

-Oh, oui, elle ressemble à un ange.

-Tu sais si elle a un petit copain ? Interrogea Emmett d'un ton innocent qui ne trompa que Vince.

-Un petit copain ? Répéta Vince.

-Oui, tu sais quelqu'un qui passe beaucoup de temps avec elle, qui dort avec elle, qui…

-Jasper ! Grogna Edward en le dévisageant d'un air sévère.

-Elle dort parfois avec Edward, confia Vince alors qu'une étincelle d'intérêt brillait dans les yeux de Jasper et d'Emmett.

-Uniquement parce que je n'allais pas bien ! Coupa le concerné pour faire cesser les ricanements de ses frères.

-Ils étaient ensemble dans le même lit ? Insista Emmett.

-Oui et Edward avait sa tête…

-Stop !!! Cria le jeune homme.

-Allons, calme-toi, Edward, railla Jasper, tu es tout rouge.

-On dirait que nous avons de la visite, remarqua Emmett en entendant une voiture venir vers la villa.

-Ce n'est pas Carlisle, murmura Jasper en fronçant les sourcils.

Emmett et lui échangèrent un regard inquiet qui étonna Edward. Jasper se dirigeait lentement vers la porte lorsque la sonnerie de cette dernière retentie.

-Charlie ! Bella ! S'exclama Jasper d'un ton qu'il voulait enjoué. Que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

-Bonjour Jasper, salua une voix féminine.

-Bonjour, est-ce que Carlisle serait là ? Questionna Charlie.

-Non, il travaille, répondit Jasper, il n'y a qu'Emmett et moi.

-Tant pis, soupira Bella, j'avais quelque chose à demander à Alice. Tu peux lui dire que je suis passée ?

-Oui, bien sûr, assura Jasper en refermant la porte.

-Attends ! Ordonna Charlie en bloquant la porte avec son pied. Va m'attendre dans la voiture !

Edward entendit un soupir exaspéré suivit de divers grognements, la jeune fille semblait rejoindre le véhicule d'un pas traînant.

-Tout va bien, Jasper ? Insista Charlie. Je sais que Carlisle a pris un congé d'un mois à l'hôpital.

-Oui, il fait du bénévolat à Port Angeles.

-Ecoute, je ne suis pas tranquille de vous laisser seuls ici ton frère et toi, avoua le chef Swan, j'ai reçu un appel étrange, un déséquilibré mental se promènerait par ici et il semblerait qu'il en ait après vous.

-Je pense que vous vous inquiétez pour rien et puis honnêtement vous ne pensez pas que la carrure de mon frère suffirait à le faire fuir ? Tenta de le convaincre Jasper.

-Je sais que ton frère et toi êtes presque des adultes, mais je ne supporterais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, pas après ce qui est arrivé à Edward… Pense un peu à tes parents, à Carlisle… Je t'en prie, prenez quelques affaires et venez avec moi à la maison. Nous appellerons votre père en chemin.

Edward était intrigué par les propos de l'homme, ainsi, il le connaissait, peut-être que s'il le voyait cela aviverait ses souvenirs ? D'autant plus, que sa voix lui était familière tout comme celle de la jeune fille. Edward s'avança doucement vers le hall, Vince sur ses talons. Soudain, il sentit la poigne ferme d'Emmett autour de sa taille, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Emmett le bâillonna de sa main et le déposa sur le canapé. Edward se rendit alors compte que Vince continuait sa progression vers le hall poussé par la curiosité. Il fit signe à Emmett de le stopper, mais il était trop tard Vince se trouvait aux côtés de Jasper.

-Qui est-ce ? S'écria Charlie tout en attrapant la main de Jasper, qui heureusement suivit le mouvement, pour le placer derrière lui.

-C'est un ami ! Déclara fermement Jasper qui se plia soudain en deux sous le coup de la peur que ressentait le jeune homme.

-Jasper ! Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Charlie.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Questionna Bella inquiète d'avoir vu le vampire chuter.

-Non ! Hurla soudain Vince en posant des yeux terrifiés sur l'uniforme de Charlie et sa voiture de fonction. Non ! Je veux pas !

-Calme-toi ! Ordonna Charlie avant de recevoir le poing de Vince dans la figure.

-Papa !

-Non ! Laissez-moi ! Vous allez me faire du mal ! Hurla Vince. Partez ! Partez ! Laissez-moi !

-Tu ne bouges pas d'ici ! Ordonna Emmett à son frère avant de se précipiter vers l'entrée. »

Charlie venait d'être bousculé par Vince, il tomba lourdement à côté de Bella qui était agenouillée auprès de Jasper. Emmett ceintura le jeune homme de ses bras musclés ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver la situation. Vince se débattait comme un beau diable, Emmett fut obligé de le lâcher pour ne pas le blesser. Soudain, tous se figèrent en attendant les pneus d'une voiture crisser.

« -Vince ! Cria Ambre en sortant de la voiture. Arrête ! Calme-toi ! »

Edward s'était avancé de quelques pas, il aperçut Vince qui semblait ne plus avoir conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il vit Ambre tenter de prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras pour le calmer, mais il la repoussa violemment et la jeune femme s'écrasa contre le torse de Carlisle, tous deux dévalèrent les escaliers sous le coup de l'impact. Emmett se plaça devant Bella et son père alors que Vince gesticulait avec toujours plus de violence. Ambre s'était relevée, elle allait se précipiter à nouveau vers le jeune homme, mais Carlisle l'en empêcha.

« -Il n'est pas dans son état normal, dit-il tout en l'emprisonnant dans ses bras, laisse-moi aller chercher de quoi le calmer.

-Tu sais qu'il ne réagit pas bien aux tranquillisants, s'inquiéta Ambre.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix ! Il va finir par blesser quelqu'un ! »

Carlisle relâcha doucement la jeune femme qui avait fini par se ranger à son avis, il allait se diriger vers sa voiture, où était restée sa sacoche, lorsque des notes de piano retentirent. Tout comme les autres, il se figea. Ses fils et lui n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître la berceuse de Bella, cette dernière avait les sourcils froncés et semblait respirer difficilement. Carlisle s'aperçut alors que Vince ne se tenait plus devant la porte d'entrée. Un sentiment de panique le gagna quand il comprit que le jeune homme était retourné dans le salon, auprès d'Edward. Il se précipita dans la maison, ses fils sur ses talons car ils avaient eu la même crainte surtout depuis que la musique s'était tue. Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon et aussitôt ils comprirent qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Edward était toujours assis sur le banc devant le piano, Vince s'était agenouillé à ses côtés, Edward avait passé son bras valide autour de ses épaules et lui murmurait des mots apaisants. Ambre ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que Vince s'était calmé. La jeune femme se dépêcha d'aller les étreindre tous les deux.

« -Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Questionna Charlie qui dévisageait Edward.

-Edward ? Appela doucement Bella qui tremblait de la tête au pied. »

L'intéressé releva la tête et observa ces deux personnes qui lui étaient inconnues. Elles lui paraissaient pâles et il se demanda un instant si elles n'allaient pas faire un malaise, surtout la jeune fille. Cette dernière s'avançait lentement vers lui comme si elle craignait qu'il disparaisse. Une angoisse sourde commença à naître dans sa poitrine, il avait du mal à respirer. Il ressentit un bref apaisement quand Ambre caressa doucement sa joue, elle paraissait inquiète. Soudain, il eut l'impression que toutes les personnes présentes lui hurlaient dessus, leurs voix résonnaient douloureusement dans sa tête. La pièce se mit à tanguer devant ses yeux alors que son estomac se contractait. Une sueur froide glissa le long de son échine. Il se sentit basculer en arrière mais il ne put rien faire pour stopper sa chute, son corps ne répondait plus. Il attendit le choc, mais rien ne vint. Ambre le tenait fermement et Carlisle se précipita pour l'aider. Edward ferma les yeux pour essayer de faire disparaître le bourdonnement qui régnait dans sa tête. Il entendait clairement l'inquiétude pourtant muette de son père, de ses frères et de Vince. Il entendait les interrogations de l'homme en uniforme qui se demandait comment il pouvait être vivant ? Il ne le supportait plus, il fallait que tout cela cesse ! Tout à coup, il sentit quelque chose de chaud et poisseux couler le long de son visage. Il entrevit la panique dans le regard de Carlisle dont il aperçut la main pleine de sang. Au même moment, un grognement sourd retentit dans la pièce.

« -Sortez tous ! Ordonna Carlisle d'un ton sec.

Emmett avait posé une main ferme sur l'épaule de Jasper, leurs regards à tous deux étaient d'un noir profond. Jasper avança tel un robot vers la sortie, il prit néanmoins le temps d'attraper la main de Vince pour qu'il les suive dehors. Charlie posa ses mains sur les épaules de Bella qui semblait toujours en état de choc.

-Sors ! Répéta Carlisle à Ambre qui était toujours agenouillée à ses côtés.

-Il est hors de question que je te laisse avec lui ! Déclara-t-elle d'une voix sèche. Va chercher ta sacoche ! Je reste avec lui !

Carlisle observa tour à tour la jeune femme et son fils qui saignait abondamment du nez. Il sentit le venin se répandre dans sa bouche. Il ne lui aurait fallu que quelques secondes pour se débarrasser d'Ambre et plonger ses dents dans le cou si délicieusement offert d'Edward.

-Va chercher ta trousse ! Cria Ambre tout en lui lançant un regard furieux.

Carlisle se redressa péniblement encore sous le choc des pensées qu'il venait d'avoir. Il se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois à l'extérieur, il prit le temps d'inspirer profondément pour chasser l'odeur de sang qui avait empli ses narines. Jasper lui tendit sa sacoche, il pouvait sentir peser sur lui le regard inquiet de ses fils, ils n'étaient pas dupes.

-On ferait peut-être mieux d'appeler une ambulance ? Proposa Emmett. »

******************

Ambre posa ses mains sur les joues d'Edward, tentant d'apaiser sa souffrance. Elle avait eu peur lorsqu'elle avait vu le regard de Carlisle s'assombrir, on aurait dit qu'il était à deux doigts de lui sauter à la gorge ! D'ailleurs, les frères d'Edward paraissaient être dans le même état. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle les avait regardé sortir. Un gémissement de douleur la ramena à l'objet de son inquiétude. Ambre se pencha, elle murmura quelques mots à l'oreille d'Edward qui sombra dans l'inconscience. Elle attrapa les mouchoirs en papier qui étaient dans son sac à main et nettoya rapidement le visage du jeune homme. Quand elle eut terminé, elle s'arrangea pour que rien ne perturbe à nouveau ce cher Carlisle, les mouchoirs disparurent, la porte fenêtre s'ouvrit laissant l'air frais s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Satisfaite, elle appela le médecin.

*********************

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! A mercredi pour la suite et bonne fin de journée !


	9. Chapter 9

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux sortis de mon imagination.

Merci pour vos reviews, elles me touchent beaucoup !

Un petit mot pour les reviewers anonymes :

**AV : **merci beaucoup pour ta review. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant que le reste !

**Bleu : **merci, je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Pour Ambre : affaire à suivre… Merci encore pour ta review !

**Nini : **merci pour ton commentaire, attention la suite réserve encore bien des péripéties et personne ne va être épargné…

Bonne lecture !!!!!

**********************

**Chapitre 8 : La malédiction des Quileutes. **

Carlisle rangea son matériel dans sa trousse avant de revenir s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Il avait vérifié toutes ses constantes, son cœur, sa respiration, sa tension, tout était normal, cela aurait du le rassurer mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne cessait de se demander ce qui avait pu provoquer ce malaise ? Bella et Charlie ? Peut-être, mais cela n'expliquait pas l'importance de son saignement de nez. Il frémit en repensant aux yeux d'Edward. Quand il était revenu dans le salon, il avait soulevé ses paupières pour voir si ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Carlisle avait paniqué quand il avait vu du sang dans ces dernières. Il avait alors transporté rapidement Edward à l'étage pour le soigner, mais une fois installé dans sa chambre, ses pupilles étaient redevenues normales. Le médecin pensait savoir ce qui s'était passé et pourquoi le corps d'Edward réagissait aussi violemment. Néanmoins, il devait attendre que son fils se réveille, seules les réponses qu'il pourrait lui apporter confirmeraient ou non ses craintes.

******************

Ambre observa à la dérobée le père et la fille qui étaient assis en face d'elle. L'un paraissait perdu dans ses pensées envisageant d'improbables hypothèses sur la survie du fils Cullen. Quant à l'autre, divers sentiments se lisaient sur son visage, angoisse, amour et colère. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille ne cessait de lancer des coups d'œil meurtrier aux seuls Cullen présents dans la pièce et qui se tenaient le plus loin possible d'elle. Ambre reporta son attention sur Vince qui était assis par terre près de la table basse. Elle avait du user de toute sa force de persuasion pour que le jeune homme reste tranquille, elle lui avait finalement demandé de faire un dessin à Edward pour qu'il guérisse plus vite. Avec application le jeune homme dessinait, écoutant les plus ou moins bons conseils que lui donnaient les frères d'Edward. La jeune femme se leva et fit quelques pas en direction de la baie vitrée. Elle était mal à l'aise, elle se sentait de trop et les regards lourds et intrigués qui se posaient sur elle ne l'aidaient pas à se détendre. Elle aurait bien aimé regagner l'Institut, mais elle ne souhaitait pas partir tant qu'elle n'avait pas des nouvelles d'Edward. Son regard se posa sur l'escalier qui menait au premier.

Ambre était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle sursauta en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, laissant passer trois tornades aux visages inquiets. Trois femmes superbes se tenaient devant eux. L'une devait avoir une trentaine d'années, son visage en forme de cœur n'exprimait que douceur, elle avait de long cheveux auburn. La seconde était une belle blonde qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie les plus grands mannequins. Ambre n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la dernière silhouette gracile qui s'avançait déjà vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« -Ambre ! S'écria Alice sans pour autant la lâcher. Je suis contente de te voir !

-Bonjour Alice, répondit simplement la jeune femme.

-Les garçons vous auriez dû nous dire que vous alliez organiser une fête pendant notre absence ! Gronda le petit lutin avant de se diriger vers son amie pour l'embrasser. Salut, Bella ! Bonjour, Charlie ! Oh, mais qui vois-je ? Vince, mon grand ! J'espère que ce dessin est pour moi ?

-Non, il est pour Edward ! Affirma le jeune homme. Mais je veux bien t'en faire un après.

-Merci !

-Alice, tu pourrais peut-être nous présenter ?

-Oh, pardon, maman. Ambre, voici ma mère, Esmé, et ma sœur, Rosalie. Et ce charmant jeune homme s'appelle Vince.

-Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance Madame Cullen, dit Ambre en lui serrant la main.

-Moi de même, je ne sais comment vous remercier d'avoir pris soin de mon fils, souffla Esmé.

-Au fait, reprit Alice, quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Un silence gêné tomba sur la pièce. Ambre observa l'air gêné que tous affichaient. Elle comprit rapidement que sa présence et celle de Vince étaient de trop.

-Et bien, je vais nous appeler un taxi, annonça la jeune femme, il est temps de rentrer, nous avons suffisamment abusé de votre gentillesse.

-Reste encore un peu, s'il te plaît, coupa Carlisle en descendant les escaliers. Pourrais-tu rester auprès d'Edward le temps que nous discutions ?

-Je veux bien, mais Vince…

-Vince, tu sais que ma femme Esmé fait les meilleurs gâteaux au chocolat ? Que dirais-tu si elle t'en donnait une part avec un grand verre de lait ? Tu peux prendre ton dessin et le finir dans la cuisine.

-Merci, Carlisle, s'écria le jeune homme joyeux en prenant ses affaires et en suivant Esmé.

-En haut de l'escalier, deuxième porte sur ta droite.

-Bien, mon adjudant ! Répliqua Ambre en mimant un salut militaire. Mais garde un œil sur Vince !

-Oui, bien sûr, assura Carlisle en l'observant monter les marches, excuse-moi Ambre, je suis sur les nerfs.

-Tu es pardonné, ce n'est rien comparé à ma petite crise de tout à l'heure, garantit la jeune femme avec un sourire. »

Carlisle s'installa dans un fauteuil et attendit qu'Esmé revienne pour se lancer dans des explications. Il raconta la vérité, en omettant bien sûr de parler de sorcellerie, de vampire ou de loup-garou. Il fut heureux de voir que le Chef Swan acceptait sa version sans trop sourciller et sans poser de questions, ce qui ne serait pas le cas de sa fille s'il en jugeait par le regard qu'elle lui lançait. Carlisle en vint au fait le plus délicat : garder le secret sur le retour d'Edward. Dans un sens, le malaise de son fils lui donnait une raison, Edward n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme et retrouver trop brutalement ses souvenirs pouvait être dangereux.

Au grand soulagement de Carlisle, le chef Swan annonça qu'il était temps pour eux de partir étant donné qu'Edward avait besoin de repos. Le médecin sut immédiatement que Bella ne repartirait pas avec son père. Charlie leur exprima une nouvelle fois toute sa joie face à cette issue heureuse et après avoir fait promettre à Carlisle de l'avertir s'il avait besoin d'aide, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Le chef Swan remarqua aussitôt que sa fille ne le suivait pas. Elle se tenait à quelques pas de lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un air de défi peint sur son visage. Bella refusait de partir tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vu Edward éveillé et s'être assurée qu'il allait bien ! Charlie ne semblait pas disposé à la laisser, la discussion entre ses deux têtes de mules allait être beaucoup trop longue à son goût. Il entendit alors Alice proposer que Bella passe la nuit à la villa et que demain elle la ramènerait chez elle, après tout ils étaient encore en vacances. Carlisle sut que la jeune fille resterait, Charlie n'avait jamais pu refuser quoi que ce soit à Alice. Esmé se joignit à sa fille, assurant que Bella ne les dérangeait nullement. Finalement, le chef Swan partit.

Le départ de Charlie fut comme un signal. Aussitôt, toutes les femmes présentent dans la pièce se tournèrent vers les mâles de la famille Cullen, un air passablement énervé dessiné sur leurs visages.

« -Que s'est-il passé ? Questionna Esmé inquiète tout en venant se réfugier dans les bras de son époux.

-Je pense que lorsqu'Edward est soumis à une émotion forte ou à un souvenir, son don se réveille.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Jasper.

-Tout à l'heure quand il a vu Bella et Charlie, cela a éveillé quelque chose en lui, mais je pense que la raison de son malaise est qu'il a perçu nos pensées. Seulement, son cerveau humain n'est pas capable de traiter toutes ces informations comme il le faisait quand il était vampire.

-Est-ce dangereux ? S'inquiéta Alice.

-Oui… Il … Il pourrait en mourir.

-Non ! S'écria Esmé en étouffant un sanglot.

-Nous allons tout faire pour que ça ne se produise pas, affirma Carlisle en plongeant son regard rassurant dans celui de son épouse, ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne le perdrons pas.

-Que peut-on faire ? Demanda Emmett.

-Nous devons absolument éviter les rencontres violentes comme celles de ces derniers jours. Il est possible que lorsque tous ses souvenirs seront revenus, son don ne se manifestera plus.

-Ouais, mais tu n'en es pas certain, remarqua Rosalie.

-Nous ne le perdrons pas ! Assura Carlisle. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Tous se turent en comprenant ce que les paroles du chef de famille sous-entendaient.

-C'est pour ça que vous ne m'avez rien dit ? Interrogea Bella.

-Oui, répondit Carlisle, je suis désolé Bella, mais comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Edward n'a plus aucun souvenir.

-J'ai fini mon dessin ! Annonça Vince en les rejoignant.

-Il est magnifique, affirma Carlisle, je suis sûr que cela va faire plaisir à Edward. Ecoute, tu veux bien rester avec Alice pendant que je vais voir Ambre ? »

Carlisle rejoignit rapidement la chambre d'Edward. Il s'arrêta un instant dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il observa l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur les traits de la jeune femme. Elle était assise sur le lit, ses mains étaient posées sur les tempes du jeune homme qu'elle massait doucement. Un léger sourire s'étirait sur le visage de son fils. Ambre sembla remarquer sa présence. Elle se leva et s'approcha doucement de lui.

« -Comment va-t-il ? Murmura-t-elle.

-Ca va aller ne t'inquiète pas, il a besoin de repos. Merci encore pour tout à l'heure, merci de t'être occupée de lui.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je l'ai fait avec plaisir. Et en bas, tout va bien ?

-Oui. Charlie et Bella n'étaient pas au courant qu'Edward était en vie, ils ont eu un sacré choc.

-J'imagine…

-C'est étrange, remarqua Carlisle tout en contemplant le visage détendu de son fils, tu as un effet apaisant sur lui, il se sent en sécurité avec toi.

-Oui, mais je ne suis pas la seule. Toi aussi, tu as cet effet sur lui, mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne t'en rends pas compte.

-Peut-être… Veux-tu que je te ramène à l'Institut ?

-Je peux appeler un taxi, je suis sûre que tu préfères rester auprès de ton fils.

-Edward va bien et …

-Je l'ai déjà appelé, sourit Ambre en montrant son téléphone portable. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Crois-moi, je préfère que tu restes auprès de ton fils. »

Carlisle soupira face à l'entêtement de la jeune femme, mais pour être honnête, il devait admettre qu'il préférait rester à la villa. Ils venaient de rejoindre les autres au salon quand le taxi se présenta devant la grande maison blanche. Ambre et Vince saluèrent toute la famille avant de partir.

*****************

Bella et Alice avaient décidé de veiller Edward. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient installées sur le grand canapé en cuir noir qui avait été relégué contre un mur. Bella ne pouvait détacher son regard du jeune homme endormi, voir sa poitrine se soulever au rythme régulier de sa respiration la fascinait. Edward lui avait expliqué qu'étant un prédateur, tout en lui était fait pour la séduire, sa voix, son physique, son odeur… Il se trompait, même si elle n'avait pas entendu sa voix, elle était certaine qu'elle serait envoûtante, il surpassait toujours Adonis en beauté et son odeur était enivrante. Elle se demanda un instant ce qu'elle ressentirait en sentant ses bras chauds l'enlacer, ses lèvres si vivantes frôler les siennes, être blottie contre son torse et entendre les battements rassurants de son cœur ? Bella ne put retenir un soupir de frustration, elle se renfrogna en voyant le sourire amusé d'Alice. On aurait dit que son amie s'amusait de son dilemme !

Malgré les mois qui s'étaient écoulés, elle revenait toujours au même point Edward ou Jacob ? Revoir Edward avait insinué un doute très désagréable dans son esprit, faisant réapparaître une douleur tout comme une chaleur qui étreignait doucement son cœur. L'aimait-elle encore ? Non ! Elle était Jacob ! Elle aimait Jacob ! Edward Cullen l'avait abandonné, brisant son cœur en mille morceaux ! C'était uniquement grâce à Jacob et à ses amis de la Push qu'elle avait pu se reconstruire après qu'il l'ait abandonné. Cependant, Edward était revenu. Il était rentré à Forks accompagné de toute sa famille lorsqu'Alice avait vu Victoria et ses nouveaux nés s'en prendre à elle ainsi qu'aux Quileutes…

******************

Victoria accompagnée de son armée de vampires s'approchait des limites des terres Quileutes. Les loups se tenaient prêt pour le combat. Bella avait alors débarqué entre les deux groupes provoquant des grognements et des feulements. Elle préférait se livrer à Victoria, espérant ainsi qu'elle laisserait ses amis tranquilles. Soudain, elle avait senti un vent frais la frôler, un étau froid et rassurant se referma sur elle, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit quelqu'un la reposer sur ses pieds. Elle redressa la tête et croisa son regard ambré. Son cœur avait manqué un battement quand elle avait réalisé qu'il était juste là, devant elle, il était revenu. Il esquissa un léger sourire rassurant avant de se tourner vers leurs adversaires. Il se mit en position de défense, sa famille l'entourant, des feulements de rages s'échappant de leurs lèvres. Edward tourna légèrement la tête vers un grognement émit par Jacob, le vampire émit un son rageur avant de se tourner vers un loup qu'elle savait être Seth. Edward hocha discrètement la tête. La seconde suivante, Seth l'entraînait déjà au loin pour l'éloigner des combats.

Bella s'était rongée les sangs pendant une longue heure, imaginant les pires scénarios. Elle ne supporterait pas de les perdre. Jacob et les siens, même s'ils étaient des loups, paraissaient si fragiles par rapport aux invincibles vampires. Les vampires… Les Cullen… Son cœur se serra à l'idée de la fragile Alice sur le champ de bataille, mais elle était certaine que Jasper devait tout faire pour la protéger, tout comme Emmett veillait sur Rosalie. Elle frémit en pensant à la douce Esmé et au pacifiste Carlisle, avaient-ils une chance de survivre ? Elle l'espérait de toutes ses forces. Et puis, il y avait Edward… Edward qui était revenu pour la protéger… Edward qui n'avait personne pour protéger ses arrières, pour veiller sur lui…

Elle avait été furieuse après lui quand il l'avait quitté, elle s'était sentie tellement stupide d'avoir cru en ses promesses. Son amour pour le beau vampire s'était transformé en haine. Plusieurs fois, elle avait souhaité le voir souffrir, elle voulait qu'il ressente la peine qu'il lui avait infligé, elle était même arrivée à espérer sa mort… En cet instant, elle n'avait jamais autant regretté ses horribles pensées. Elle aurait tout donné pour les revoir tous en vie et bien portant. Bella ne cessait d'observer Seth qui se tenait à l'affût près d'elle, elle surveillait le moindre de ses mouvements sachant qu'il était toujours en contact avec le reste de la meute. Elle lui avait demandé plusieurs fois de reprendre sa forme humaine pour qu'il lui raconte ce qui se passait, mais il avait refusé. La jeune femme sursauta en sentant une main prendre la sienne. Elle se retourna et fut surprise de voir Billy. Elle se rendit alors compte que la plupart des Quileutes étaient réunis autour d'elle, partageant son inquiétude.

Soudain, Seth se tourna vers eux, une étrange lueur brillant dans ses prunelles. Il disparut quelques secondes derrière un fourré. Quand il revint, il avait retrouvé sa forme humaine et était vêtu d'un simple pantalon de toile.

« -Ils ont réussi ! Ils arrivent ! Vous avez apporté des couvertures et des trousses de secours ? Demanda-t-il aux Quileutes.

-Il y a beaucoup de blessés ? Questionna Bella d'une voix blanche.

-Rien de bien grave, assura le jeune homme, ils sont là !

La famille Cullen stoppa sa course devant les indiens. Jasper et Alice soutenaient Esmé qui semblait blessée à la jambe, ils l'assirent dans l'herbe. Emmett portait un Quil qui ne cessait de grogner au sujet de l'odeur nauséabonde que dégageait le vampire, ce dernier affichait un sourire amusé. Rosalie se tenait derrière son époux, son beau visage portait des traces de griffures, mais rien que son corps d'immortelle ne puisse cicatriser. Des loups arrivèrent et disparurent le temps de reprendre leur forme humaine. Bella sentit une boule se former au niveau de son estomac quand elle se rendit compte qu'il manquait Carlisle, Edward et Jacob. Le médecin arriva enfin, son torse dénudé luisait sous les rayons de la lune. Il affichait une mine désolée alors que tous se tournaient vers lui l'interrogeant du regard.

« -Tu ne les as pas laissé seuls ?! S'exclama Alice avec une mine horrifiée.

-Je suis bien plus utile ici, affirma Carlisle en s'emparant d'une trousse pour soigner la large plaie qui couvrait le torse de Sam. Je vous jure que j'ai essayé de les raisonner, mais autant parler à un mur ! J'ai pansé les plaies de Jacob avec ma chemise.

-On ferait peut-être mieux d'y retourner, proposa Jasper, sinon, ils vont s'entretuer.

-Oh, non, le détrompa Carlisle. Ils se disputent car Jacob refuse l'aide d'Edward pour regagner le campement. Il a seulement accepté que je le soigne. J'ai proposé de le ramener, mais il a refusé en disant qu'il me ralentirait pour que je soigne les autres blessés !

-Et donc tu l'as confié à Edward ? Ricana Emmett.

-Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

-Peut-être qu'ils en profiteront pour faire la paix ? Lâcha Seth d'un ton optimiste.

-J'en doute, maugréa Sam en posant son regard sur Bella.

-Bella ! S'écria Alice en se jetant dans les bras de son amie. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur que nous arrivions trop tard ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

-Vous êtes tous revenus ? Balbutia Bella encore sous le choc. Vous allez rester ?

-Oui ! Répondit Alice en sautillant. Je suis vraiment navrée pour ce que mon idiot de frère a fait ! Je n'aurais pas du l'écouter, Bella, j'aurais du rester ! J'espère que tu me pardonneras ?

-Que tu nous pardonneras ? Rectifia Esmé en la couvant du regard.

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner, affirma Bella en prenant Alice dans ses bras, vous n'y êtes pour rien dans cette histoire et il est normal que vous ayez suivi Edward.

-En tout cas, merci d'être venu nous prêter main forte, sans vous nous n'y serions pas arrivés, reconnut Sam.

-Je pense que nous ne pouvons plus parler de traité entre nos deux clans, coupa Billy entouré par les autres anciens, je parle au nom de tous pour dire qu'il s'agit plutôt de respect et d'amitié. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Ma famille et moi sommes flattés par vos propos, assura Carlisle en serrant la main que lui tendait l'indien.

-Et si on faisait un feu de camp tous ensemble demain soir ? Proposa Seth les yeux emplis d'espoir, il ne rêvait que d'une entente cordiale entre leurs deux familles.

-C'est une bonne idée, approuva Billy, acceptez-vous l'invitation ?

-Avec plaisir, répondit le médecin avant de froncer les sourcils. Ah, vous voilà !

Edward apparut tenant dans ses bras un Jacob rouge de colère qui ne cessait de gesticuler.

-Je t'ai dit de me lâcher, espèce de sangsue ! Lâche-moi !

-Comme tu veux, maugréa Edward d'un air exaspéré en baissant les bras.

Aussitôt, Jacob atterrit lourdement à ses pieds, un cri de souffrance s'échappa de ses lèvres, il était tombé sur son épaule qui était immobilisée par une chemise blanche.

-Tu l'as fait exprès ! Grogna le jeune Quileute en lui lançant un regard assassin.

-Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ! Lâcha Edward.

-Non, mais c'est pas vrai ! S'écria Bella dont le visage trahissait la colère. Mais tu as quel âge Cullen ? Il me semble qu'ayant une centaine d'années au compteur tu pourrais te montrer un peu moins puéril !

Bella s'agenouilla auprès de Jacob qu'elle prit dans ses bras, son regard dur était toujours braqué sur Edward qui recula encore d'un pas sous le choc des propos de la jeune fille.

-Je suis désolé, murmura le vampire avant de partir.

-Edward ! Appela Esmé.

-Non, laisse-le, intervint son époux, il a besoin d'être seul.

Les vampires terminèrent d'aider les indiens à soigner et à rapatrier à l'orée de la réserve les blessés. La famille Cullen ne franchit pas le territoire Quileute, seul Carlisle les accompagna pour soigner Jacob à qui il avait administré un calmant. Seth était resté auprès des vampires, il semblait biens s'amuser avec Emmett et Jasper. Après les avoir embrassés, Bella prit la direction de la réserve accompagnée d'Emily et de Leah. Elle stoppa en entendant Alice l'appeler, cette dernière l'entraîna un peu à l'écart.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Bella en voyant le visage inquiet de son amie.

-Promets-moi de parler à Edward, Bella. Avant de faire un choix, écoute sa version de l'histoire, je t'en prie.

-Je te rappelle qu'il a fait son choix il y a plusieurs mois en me quittant, coupa Bella d'un ton sec.

-Cet idiot t'a quitté pour de mauvaises raisons…. Bella, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, je ne peux pas trahir mon frère, mais cette situation est tellement stupide… Je t'en prie, parle-lui !

-Je vais y réfléchir, lâcha Bella en voyant la mine suppliante de sa meilleure amie.

-Merci, souffla Alice avant de s'éloigner. »

Bella avait passé la journée du lendemain à veiller sur Jacob. Toute la tribu s'apprêtait à fêter leur victoire et leur nouvelle amitié avec les Cullen. Bella espérait que les rancœurs étaient bien enterrées car sinon la soirée risquait de dégénérer. En plus, Billy avait invité Charlie ! Bella reporta son attention sur le visage endormi de Jacob, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, appréciant la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps.

Après le départ d'Edward, Jacob avait tout fait pour lui changer les idées. Puis lentement leur relation s'était transformée, laissant éclore des sentiments nouveaux. Elle était bien avec lui, elle se sentait libre et insouciante. Ils avaient les mêmes envies, les mêmes espoirs. Avec lui, elle n'avait pas à surveiller le moindre de ses faits et gestes de peur qu'il ne la tue. Oui, elle aimait Jacob Black ! Mais c'est amour était-il comparable à celui qu'elle avait ressenti pour Edward ? Non. Dès le premier instant où elle avait vu Edward, elle avait été prête à tout lui donner, y compris sa vie. Ce qui n'était pas le cas avec Jacob… Avec lui, elle apprenait pas à pas, ils avançaient à leur rythme, leurs sentiments s'intensifiant avec le temps. Pourraient-ils un jour être aussi intenses que ceux qu'elle avait ressentis pour le vampire ? Peut-être… Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand elle repensa aux propos d'Alice. N'hésitant plus, elle prit son portable et envoya un message au vampire, l'invitant à venir plus tôt au feu de camp pour lui parler, elle trouverait bien un moyen pour éloigner Jacob…

Le soleil se couchait sur l'océan que l'on apercevait du haut des falaises. Les flammes joyeuses du feu montaient de plus en plus haut, cherchant à rejoindre le ciel qui s'obscurcissait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le lieu du rendez-vous se trouvait à quelques mètres de la réserve Quileute. Deux routes gravillonnées permettaient d'y accéder, elles se rejoignaient sur une grande clairière qui menait vers le rebord de la falaise où ils étaient tous installés pour apprécier le coucher de soleil sur l'océan et la forêt qui l'entourait. Bella était assise à côté de Jacob qui boudait et d'un Seth qui ne cachait pas son impatience de voir arriver ses nouveaux amis. Charlie et Billy discutaient non loin d'eux. Bella se redressa pour aller voir Emily avec qui elle s'entendait bien quand Jacob la retint. Elle lui signifia d'un regard que le sujet était clos, elle voulait juste écouter les explications d'Edward, rien de plus. Elle allait dégager son bras quand elle vit le jeune indien froncer les sourcils avant que son visage ne se peigne d'effroi. Elle se retourna et vit avec horreur une voiture argentée se diriger à vive allure vers eux. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la Volvo et son conducteur. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais elle eut l'impression que le temps s'était figé. Elle ne sut comment elle réussit à distinguer le visage furieux du vampire. Avec épouvante, elle le vit accélérer dans leur direction. Elle sentit Jacob l'entraîner hors de la trajectoire de la voiture, mais elle savait qu'il ne serait pas suffisamment rapide. Un éclair rouge arriva alors dans leur champ de vision, provoquant la stupeur de toutes les personnes présentes, le véhicule ne faisait aucun bruit ! Un énorme tout-terrain fonçait aussi vers eux. Alors, ils comprirent. Ils comprirent pourquoi le vampire arrivait aussi rapidement dans leur direction. Dans un bruit semblable à celui du tonnerre, la Volvo percuta l'énorme tout-terrain rouge qui allait toucher les premiers indiens dans un assaut meurtrier. Ils entendirent le moteur de la voiture argentée rugir pour contrer la résistance de l'autre véhicule. Finalement, la Volvo prit le dessus, entraînant les deux voitures vers le ravin. Brutalement, elles disparurent de leur vue.

Un silence pesant régna avant que le bruit d'une explosion ne retentisse, des flammes s'élevèrent, surplombant les falaises qui étaient hautes d'une trentaine de mètres ! Des gémissements inhumains retentirent. Tous se tournèrent vers la famille Cullen qui venait d'arriver et qui observait les flammes avec impuissance. Bella ne comprenait pas leur réaction, Edward était un vampire, il ne risquait rien ? Elle réalisa alors qu'une boule s'était formée dans son estomac, sa gorge était nouée, tout son être lui criait qu'elle se trompait. Tout à coup, elle vit Carlisle s'effondrer, Billy tentait tant bien que mal de le réconforter. Alors, elle comprit. Elle s'écroula à son tour, des larmes inondant ses joues. Un froid immense envahit sa poitrine, son cœur se brisa… Elle sentit les bras de Jacob se refermer sur elle en un geste protecteur. Il lui murmura des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille, mais elle ne l'entendait plus, il était mort…

****************

Bella revint lentement à elle. Alice avait passé un bras rassurant autour de ses épaules et essuyait tant bien que mal les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues.

« -Je suis désolée, murmura Bella.

-Ce n'est rien, assura son amie.

-Je repensais au jour où…

-Chut, Bella ! Il ne faut plus y penser, il est là maintenant, c'est l'essentiel.

-Vous ne savez vraiment pas comment tout ça a pu arriver ?

-Non, mais tu peux faire confiance à Carlisle pour trouver des réponses !

-Alice, hésita Bella, je me demandais… Enfin, tu sais ce jour-là… Edward devait me parler, sais-tu ce qu'il voulait me dire ?

-Oui, avoua le petit lutin soudain triste, il était tellement nerveux que je lui ai conseillé d'y aller en voiture, sachant que ça le calmerait et lui permettrait de réfléchir, si j'avais su…

-Ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi la vision est arrivée trop tard… Peut-être parce qu'Edward n'a pris la décision que quand il a capté les pensées du conducteur de l'autre voiture. Cependant, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je n'ai pas vu ce danger, je ne cessais de surveiller ton avenir et le sien.

-Peut-être parce que nous étions entourés par les Quileutes ? Proposa Bella.

-Je ne sais pas…

-Alice, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, lui rappela Bella.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.

-Oui, mais il est amnésique et j'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai une petite idée, mais je me dis que c'est sûrement mon imagination qui me joue des tours.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Après la bataille, quand ils sont revenus. Je me suis emportée contre Edward et ce que j'ai lu dans son regard m'a intrigué. Il y avait de la souffrance, une immense souffrance et … de l'amour ?

-Tu ne t'es pas trompée, admit Alice après un moment de silence. Après ce qui s'est passé à ton anniversaire, il était d'autant plus convaincu qu'il représentait une menace pour toi. Alors, il a préféré te briser le cœur plutôt que tu ne meures par sa faute. Tu aurais du le voir, chaque jour passé loin de toi le faisait ressembler de plus en plus à un zombie. Carlisle a du se mettre en colère pour qu'il s'alimente. Il était là quand j'ai eu la vision de Victoria et de ses nouveaux nés. Il t'avait laissé pour que tu puisses avoir une vie normale, un mari, des enfants et surtout pour que tu sois en sécurité. Il s'est alors rendu compte que toute sa souffrance n'avait servi à rien car tu étais encore plus en danger, les loups n'étaient pas suffisamment forts pour te protéger. Du coup, on s'est dépêché de rentrer… Tu connais la suite de l'histoire.

-Je ne sais plus quoi penser, avoua Bella perdue.

-Tu as besoin de temps, dit simplement Alice. Ecoute ton cœur et tout ira bien.

-J'aime Jacob.

Alice ne répondit rien, son regard perdit pendant un instant sa joie. Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'Edward était en train de s'éveiller. Elle se leva et s'assit près de lui, elle passa une main douce sur son visage encore endormi.

-Ca va ? Murmura Alice. Tu as mal quelque part ?

-J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête, admit son frère.

-Tiens, Carlisle a dit que tu devais prendre ces médicaments dès ton réveil, l'informa Alice en lui tendant un verre d'eau et des gélules.

Bella ne put retenir un sourire quand elle vit les joues d'Edward se colorer d'une jolie teinte rouge lorsqu'il la vit. Il remonta la couette jusqu'à ses épaules dérobant son torse dénudé à leurs regards.

-Fais pas ton pudique devant Bella ! Rigola Alice.

-Je suis désolé, mais je la connais pas, maugréa le jeune homme tout en maudissant l'hilarité du petit lutin.

-Bella voici mon frère Edward. Edward je te présente ma meilleur amie Bella.

-Bonjour, Edward. Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux.

-Merci, répondit le jeune homme, je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance et désolé pour tout à l'heure.

-C'est pas grave, assura Bella.

-Tu es réveillé ! S'exclama Carlisle en entrant dans la chambre. Tu as pris tes médicaments ?

-Non, il joue les vierges effarouchées, s'amusa Alice.

-Je vais t'aider à t'habiller pendant que ces demoiselles descendent au salon, nous avons de la visite, précisa Carlisle alors qu'elles sortaient. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

-Oui, papa. Je me sens juste un peu faible.

-Tu as perdu pas mal de sang. Esmé t'a préparé un encas qui devrait remédier à ça, expliqua Carlisle tout en l'aidant à mettre une chemise. Te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

-C'était étrange. J'avais l'impression que vous me parliez tous, mais vos voix résonnaient dans ma tête. Je vous entendais tous, sauf Ambre et Bella.

-Tu n'entendais pas Ambre ? S'étonna Carlisle.

-Non. Pourquoi as-tu l'air si surpris ?

-Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Ecoute comme je l'ai dit aux filles, nous avons de la visite, Estelle et quelques indiens Quileutes sont en bas. Nous allons tenter d'éclaircir certains points. Tu n'es en aucun cas obligé de descendre, tu peux rester ici avec Esmé.

-Non, je préfère venir.

-D'accord, mais si tu as envie de remonter, tu le dis ?

-Juré ! »

Carlisle sourit à son fils avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Ils gagnèrent le salon où certains affichaient une mine contrite, d'autres par contre tentaient de masquer leur hilarité. Son regard se posa sur la grande baie vitrée, cherchant l'objet de leur intérêt. Il reconnut sans mal le jeune indien qui l'avait attaqué, il avait une mine penaude alors que la frêle Bella semblait lui passer un sacré savon. Comment une créature aussi délicate pouvait-elle s'en prendre à un gars deux fois plus grand et plus costaud qu'elle ? Elle ne semblait pas impressionnée par lui. Carlisle l'aida à s'asseoir entre ses frères et Esmé accourut aussitôt avec un verre de lait et un sandwich. Edward n'avait pas faim, mais il croisa le regard de son père qui le décida aussitôt à mordre dans son encas. La baie vitrée s'ouvrit. Bella entra et vint prendre place auprès d'Alice alors que le Quileute s'installait près d'un homme en fauteuil roulant. Dès que tout le monde fut installé, Estelle se leva et prit la parole.

« -Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Estelle et Carlisle m'a demandé de venir vous donner un coup de main. Si je vous ai tous réuni c'est parce que j'ai des éléments de réponses mais aussi quelques questions à vous poser. Tout d'abord, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Je commence par la mauvaise, j'ai réussi identifier le résidu magique qui est un peu présent tout autour de Forks, il s'agit de celui de Felicia Desmorts.

Les anciens ainsi que Carlisle froncèrent les sourcils, un masque d'inquiétude se dessina sur leurs visages.

-La bonne nouvelle, reprit Estelle, c'est que la trace remonte à environ deux mois. Je pense donc qu'elle est à l'origine de l'attaque dont vous avez été l'objet.

-Elle n'a pas eu avoir trop de mal à convaincre Victoria de se ranger à ses côtés, dit Carlisle, mais pourquoi Felicia s'en prendrait-elle aux Quileutes ?

-Tu la connais ? Demanda Estelle.

-Je l'ai croisé une fois lors de mon séjour chez eux et ça m'a suffi !

-J'imagine… Il y a des traces de magie bien plus anciennes, des traces qui remontent à approximativement un siècle. Elles sont concentrées sur la réserve Quileute et cela ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose : Felicia a lancé un puissant sort sur cette tribu il y a très longtemps ! Je me disais que vous pourriez nous en apprendre plus ?

-Je ne sais pas grand chose, murmura Billy d'une voix lasse, je sais que cela à un rapport avec Ephraïm Black et la capacité qu'a notre peuple de muter en loup, mais malheureusement, je n'en sais pas plus.

-Je m'en doutais, avoua Estelle, c'est pour cela que je vous ai tous réuni, ceux qui ont connu Ephraïm Black, c'est-à-dire la famille Cullen, et ses descendants, vous tous.

-Tu ne comptes tout de même pas… Si ?… Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça dans mon salon ? Interrogea Carlisle mal à l'aise.

-Votre maison est le seul endroit totalement neutre que j'ai pu trouver à Forks.

-Bon, très bien, céda le médecin. Bella pourrais-tu aller à l'étage avec Edward ? Je préférerais que vous ne soyez pas là, vous n'avez qu'à attendre dans sa chambre ?

-Ca va pas ! S'écria Jacob. Il est hors de question qu'ils soient seuls !

-Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux, je reste ici ! Gronda Bella.

-Si elle reste alors moi aussi ! Décréta Edward.

-Carlisle, je comprends que tu ais été traumatisé la dernière fois que j'ai fait ça, je n'avais pas assez d'expérience et j'avais fait un peu n'importe quoi, mais je me suis entraînée depuis !

-On s'est retrouvé pendant une semaine avec un corps à moitié décomposé qui nous suivait partout jusqu'à ce que tu daignes enfin appeler ta mère pour qu'elle t'aide à le renvoyer dans le royaume des morts ! Lui rappela le médecin tout en secouant la tête pour chasser des souvenirs désagréables.

-C'est pas ma faute si elle s'est éprise de toi, marmonna la sorcière entre ses dents.

-Va falloir que vous nous racontiez ça, demanda Emmett d'un ton enjoué avant de se tasser dans le canapé face au regard assassin que lui lançait son père.

-Vous allez appeler l'esprit d'Ephraïm Black ? Comprit Billy.

-Oui, affirma la sorcière.

-Je t'avertis, si tu te trompes, je…, menaça Carlisle avant d'être coupé par la sorcière.

-Par trois fois je t'appelle Ephraïm Black, viens à nous Ephraïm Black, apporte-nous ton aide Ephraïm Black ! Que ton esprit traverse les limbes et nous rejoigne !

Les flammes des bougies vacillèrent, une ombre semblait s'être installée sur le salon. Alice prit la main de Bella, Carlisle prit la place d'Emmett et passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules d'Edward. L'ombre se concentra au centre de la pièce, prenant peu à peu une forme humaine. Lentement, les traits d'un indien se dessinèrent. Il semblait presque réel si ce n'est que l'on pouvait voir à travers, il devait avoir la consistance d'un fantôme. L'homme se retourna pour fixer d'un regard protecteur ses descendants. Son attention se porta alors sur la famille Cullen, il les observa, son regard s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur Edward, avant qu'il ne salue Carlisle d'un signe de la tête.

-Bonjour, dit Estelle, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Nous avons besoin de votre aide. Pouvez-vous nous parler de Felicia Desmorts ?

Les traits du mort se figèrent, une lueur d'inquiétude brilla dans ses prunelles. L'indien semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire, a priori, il paraissait peu désireux d'aborder le sujet mais il dut sentir le sentiment d'urgence qui émergeait des personnes présentes.

-Je sortais de l'enfance quand j'ai rencontré Felicia, raconta l'indien dont la voix résonnait étrangement à leurs oreilles, comme un son lointain et un peu étouffé. Elle était belle, mystérieuse, nous sommes tombés amoureux. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour percer à jour sa véritable personnalité. Je savais qu'elle était une sorcière, mais lorsque je vis ce qu'elle faisait de son don, j'ai pris peur. Nous nous sommes séparés. Elle tenta de me reconquérir, mais ce fut un échec. Entre temps, mon père était mort et j'étais devenu le chef de notre tribu, j'allais épouser une jeune fille de mon peuple. Felicia le prit très mal. Elle maudit tous les mâles de la tribu. J'appréhendais la malédiction, mais la journée s'écoula sans que rien ne se passe. En fin de journée, une famille arriva à la réserve, nous demandant l'hospitalité pour la nuit. L'enfant était malade et paraissait épuisé. Nous les avons accueillis. La nuit tomba. Je suis allé à leur tipi pour voir s'ils n'avaient besoin de rien. L'enfant me fascinait, une telle douceur se dégageait de son regard… Je discutais avec lui quand les premiers cris retentirent. Je leur ordonnais de rester à l'abri. Quand je sortis, je vis avec horreur d'énormes loups attaquer les femmes et les enfants. Un de mes amis se tenait non loin de moi. Devant mes yeux emplis d'effroi, il se transforma en loup. Il se tourna vers moi, prêt à m'attaquer. Je compris alors que j'avais eu tort de prendre les menaces de Felicia à la légère. Les hommes de la tribu se transformaient en loup et tuaient les leurs. Le loup bondit sur moi, je n'avais aucune arme pour me protéger, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus blesser l'homme que je considérais comme mon frère. Ces crocs ne se plantèrent pas dans ma chair. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, le loup était couché au pied de l'enfant. Doucement, chaque bête se regroupa autour de lui. Lorsqu'ils furent tous là, ils retrouvèrent leur forme humaine. L'enfant s'évanouit sous le coup de la prouesse qu'il venait d'accomplir. Sa mère le prit dans ses bras et me rassura en disant que ce n'était rien. Elle m'expliqua que son enfant n'avait pas pu lever la malédiction, il l'avait juste modifiée. Les hommes de la tribu auraient la faculté de se transformer en loups pour protéger les leurs, lors des transformations, ils garderaient toute leur lucidité.

-Il semblerait que cette Felicia n'ait toujours pas digéré votre rupture, lâcha Jacob face au silence qui s'était installé à la fin du récit.

-Qui était cette famille ? Demanda Estelle. Si l'un des leurs a pu contrer Felicia, ils pourraient nous aider ? En plus, je pense que cet enfant ou l'un de ses parents a du dissimuler toute la tribu sous un sortilège, empêchant ainsi Felicia de se rendre compte de son échec. Savez-vous où ils allaient ?

-Ils étaient en fuite, avoua Ephraïm, la mère était apeurée, leurs vies étaient menacées.

-Pas étonnant, maugréa Estelle, les Desmorts n'ont jamais apprécié qu'on leur face concurrence !

-Ephraïm, je vous en prie, nous avons réellement besoin d'aide, implora Billy, notre tribu est en danger, tout comme la famille Cullen et les habitants de Forks.

-Je suis navré, j'ai fais une promesse.

-Je vous en supplie, insista Carlisle. Nous n'avons aucune chance si…

-Votre fils, coupa Ephraïm en observant Edward, votre fils est différent.

-Edward a été tué lors de la dernière attaque de Felicia, expliqua Estelle qui s'impatientait. Nous ne savons comment, mais il est redevenu humain.

-Alors tout ceci est bien plus grave que vous ne l'imaginez, murmura Ephraïm d'une voix inquiète, ses prunelles ne lâchaient plus celles d'Edward. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez d'avoir trahi ma promesse... Et bien, soit, je vais tout vous raconter… »

Un vent violent se leva dans la pièce. Les traits d'Ephraïm Black passèrent de la surprise à l'effroi et enfin à la douleur. Ses dents étaient serrées, il retenait avec peine des cris de douleur. Un froid, que même les vampires purent sentir, s'engouffra dans la pièce. Un tourbillon noir se forma au-dessus de la silhouette d'Ephraïm Black qui fut aspirée dans un hurlement de frayeur. La pièce fut plongée dans le noir. Un silence de mort régnait tout autour d'eux. Tout aussi brutalement qu'elles s'étaient éteintes les bougies se rallumèrent.

« -Tout le monde va bien ? S'enquit Carlisle qui ne quittait pas Edward des yeux.

-Estelle ! S'écria Esmé en aidant la sorcière à se relever, cette dernière paraissait un peu sonnée.

-Je vais bien, assura Estelle d'une voix un peu faible.

-Mais que s'est-il passé ? Questionna Billy inquiet.

-Elle est ici, confia la sorcière d'une voix effrayée, elle est ici. J'ai reconnu la magie des Desmorts, elle a empêché Ephraïm de nous parler !

-Ce n'est pas notre seul problème, avoua Alice, d'un ton tout aussi alarmé, dont le regard voilé prouvait qu'elle avait une vision. »

**********************

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu… N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !

A dimanche pour la suite, passez une bonne soirée !!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux sortis de mon imagination.

Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'encouragent et me touchent beaucoup !

Un petit mot pour les reviewers anonymes :

**AV : **Merci, merci pour ton commentaire, ce chapitre est un peu plus calme, il sert un peu de transition.

**Bleu : **Mercibeaucoup pour ta review, Ambre va soulever bien des interrogations, je pense….

**Nini : **Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira et Jacob n'a pas fini de faire parler de lui…

Bonne lecture !

*******************

**Chapitre 9 : Dangers**

_-Ce n'est pas notre seul problème, avoua Alice, d'un ton tout aussi alarmé, dont le regard voilé prouvait qu'elle avait une vision._

Alice revint doucement à la réalité, tous étaient tournés vers elle, un masque d'anxiété peint sur leurs traits. Son regard se posa sur son frère. Son frère humain et si fragile… La peur s'insinua en elle, non, elle ne pouvait pas leur dire la vérité, pas maintenant… Une onde de calme la traversa et instinctivement elle chercha la main de Jasper, doucement, elle la pressa contre la sienne, le remerciant silencieusement.

« -Qu'as-tu vu ? Demanda Carlisle dont la voix exprimait la crainte.

-Une tempête, mentit le petit lutin, une tempête d'une rare violence va s'abattre sur Forks.

Un silence accueillit son mensonge, elle put voir une lueur de compréhension briller dans les yeux de sa famille, ce qui n'était pas le cas des autres.

-Cela nous ramène toujours aux Desmorts, souffla Estelle, une fois leurs pouvoirs réunis, ils sont capables de contrôler les éléments. Peut-être est-ce de cette manière qu'ils vont tenter de détruire les Quileutes ?

-Mais il s'agissait aussi de Forks ! Fit remarquer Sam.

-Je ne pense pas qu'une petite ville comme Forks représente quelque chose à leurs yeux, avoua la sorcière. S'ils viennent pour détruire, ils détruiront tout, ils ne prendront pas le risque de laisser le moindre témoin de leur passage, humain ou non.

-On doit les arrêter ! S'écria Jacob. Ils doivent bien avoir un point faible ?

-Même si la dernière bataille les a laissés affaibli, ils restent très puissants.

-De quelle bataille parlez-vous ? Questionna Rosalie.

-Cela remonte à près de cent ans. Il y avait deux grandes familles de sorciers : les Desmorts et les Warringthon. Carlotta était la matriarche des Desmorts et Marine celle des Warringthon. La famille Desmorts étaient composée du fils aîné Gavin, puis des jumelles Jade et Lucia. Jade était mariée à un sorcier irlandais nommé Duncan, ils eurent une petite fille, Mélissa. La famille Warringthon était composée de Desmond, Lizzie et Georges. Carlotta et Marine étaient toutes les deux veuves et s'entendaient bien, Desmond, le fils de Marine, avait épousé Lucia donnant naissance à Felicia. Felicia avait hérité des dons magiques des deux familles, la rendant extrêmement puissante. Carlotta qui était toujours avide de plus de pouvoirs encouragea son fils Gavin à fréquenter la seule fille de Marine. Malheureusement, cette dernière était tombée amoureuse d'un mortel et ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille… Bref, les deux familles se sont fâchées lorsque Marine a soutenu sa fille. Finalement, la jeune Warringthon s'est enfuie avec son amoureux. Jade qui était sa meilleure amie les aida à se cacher, elle y réussit pendant de nombreuses années. C'est alors que son époux Duncan mourut dans d'étranges circonstances. Tout le monde avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'un avertissement de Carlotta qui rappelait à sa fille à qui devait aller sa loyauté… Gavin s'est lancé à la poursuite de Lizzie et a fini par la retrouver, il a tué le jeune homme qui était devenu son mari. La jeune Warringthon a réussi à lui échapper. Après bien des années de recherches, Jade a fini par la retrouver, elle est allée la voir avec Georges. Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé, mais Gavin les a rejoints, il y a une bagarre et il est mort. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Carlotta pour décréter que la fuyarde devait être exécutée pour son crime. Les sorciers se sont rangés dans un clan ou l'autre, il y eut quelques échauffourées avant que la bataille n'éclate trois années plus tard. Jade, Lucia et Mélissa sont mortes dans l'affrontement ainsi que tous les membres de la famille Warringthon. Beaucoup pensaient que Lizzie était toujours en vie, mais ils avaient tort. Desmond a lui-même tué sa sœur et a porté sa dépouille à sa belle-mère. Voilà ce que ma mère m'a raconté, je n'étais qu'une enfant à l'époque, mais peut-être as-tu des souvenirs plus précis, Carlisle ?

-Je suis parti avant la grande bataille, avoua le médecin, Carlotta faisait attention à ce que je n'approche jamais ses petites filles, surtout Felicia à qui elle vouait un réel culte. Pour ma part, je l'ai rencontré une fois, ce n'était qu'une adolescente et pourtant elle a prit du plaisir à me torturer, en comparaison, les tortures de Jane paraissaient être des caresses…

-Carlisle ! S'écria Estelle horrifiée. Comment as-tu fait pour t'en sortir ? Je vois mal Felicia faire preuve de clémence !

-Felicia voulait voir combien de temps je tiendrais et combien il lui en faudrait pour me tuer avec ses pouvoirs… Heureusement, Mélissa est arrivée et a stoppée sa cousine. Elles se sont défiées quelques minutes avant que Felicia n'abandonne voyant que si elle voulait me toucher la seule solution était de s'en prendre à sa cousine, chose que Carlotta n'aurait pas tolérée. Mélissa m'a aidé et malgré l'interdiction de sa grand-mère, elle m'a souvent rendu visite, je l'intriguais…

-Tu es quand même resté après ce que cette sorcière t'avait fait ? S'étonna Jasper.

-Felicia ne m'a plus jamais approché, je pense que Mélissa y était pour quelque chose. Jade et Mélissa ne semblaient pas à leur place dans cette famille, elles ne partageaient pas les mêmes idéaux. Leurs morts a été un choc pour moi, surtout celle de Mélissa, je m'étais attachée à cette jeune fille si douce et mystérieuse.

-Mystérieuse ? Répéta Emmett.

-Oui… Lorsque nous parlions, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me testait, elle cherchait à savoir si elle pouvait me faire confiance, quelles étaient mes limites... Ses paroles étaient parfois dénuées de sens, je ne compris que plus tard que certaine fois elle faisait référence à l'avenir et me préparait à affronter une situation.

-J'ai rencontré Jade et Duncan une fois, confia Estelle perdue dans ses souvenirs, ils étaient magnifiques, d'ailleurs, j'avais fait rire ma mère en les comparant à des personnages de contes de fée, comment était Mélissa ?

-Je ne peux pas te répondre. Peu de temps avant mon arrivée, Felicia avait exigé que sa cousine masque son visage en sa présence, soit disant parce que ses traits lui étaient insupportables. Je n'ai jamais vu son visage, ni ressentit son odeur, Carlotta avait lancé un sort pour que je ne perçoive l'odeur d'aucun membre de la famille, elle devait craindre que je ne me laisse tenter par une odeur trop alléchante… Bref, tout cela est du passé et il est inutile de le remuer, assura Carlisle tout en fermant les yeux pour chasser la tristesse qui les avait envahis.

-Une chose est sûre, nous allons avoir besoin d'aide, affirma Estelle. Bien que vous soyez vampire ou loup-garou cela ne pèse pas bien lourd face aux pouvoirs que possèdent les Desmorts… Peu de sorciers osent leur tenir tête, mais je vais tout de même essayer d'en rallier quelques uns à notre cause pour que nous ayons au moins une chance.

-Le temps ne joue pas en notre faveur, lui rappela Sam.

-Je sais, je vais faire vite, assura la sorcière, pendant mon absence, j'aimerai que vous tentiez de trouver des textes ou n'importe quel renseignement sur ce qui s'est passé il y a un siècle.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais savez-vous ce qui est arrivé à mon ancêtre ? Demanda Billy inquiet.

-Felicia a rappelé son esprit dans le monde des morts, ne vous tracassez pas pour lui, elle ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

-Il semblait pourtant terrifié.

-Faites-moi confiance, même si elle l'a blessé, cela n'a pu durer que quelques secondes. Par contre, soyez tous sur vos gardes, les Desmorts sont sournois. Vous avez peut-être déjà croisé Felicia ou un autre membre de la famille, il est possible que certains vivent à Forks depuis plusieurs semaines.

-Nous allons surveiller les alentours et être plus attentifs aux gens qui nous entourent, dit Carlisle.

-Soyez prudents, répéta Estelle tout en les saluant, je reviens rapidement.

-Nous allons nous aussi vous laisser, annonça Billy. Je vais faire des recherches sur Ephraïm.

-Nous patrouillerons du côté de la réserve et de Forks, prévint Sam.

-Parfait, nous ferons de même de notre côté, dit Carlisle.

-Tu viens Bella ? Demanda Jacob qui l'attendait près de la porte d'entrée.

-Je dors ici, lâcha la jeune fille tout en le défiant du regard.

-Hors de question, maugréa le Quileute entre ses dents.

-Charlie est d'accord et tout est déjà arrangé, souffla Bella en se rapprochant de lui, elle posa une main rassurante sur sa joue et effleura doucement ses lèvres, tu n'as rien à craindre. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, sourit Jacob.

La porte se referma sur le jeune indien. Edward avait observé la scène d'un air absent, une étrange douleur lui comprimait le cœur. Pourquoi ce _je t'aime_ qu'avait prononcé Bella était-il si douloureux à entendre ? Une main douce se posa sur son épaule, il se tourna et croisa le regard anxieux de son père.

-Ca va ? Demanda doucement ce dernier.

-Oui, répondit Edward, je suis juste fatigué.

-Il est tard et la journée a été rude en émotion, dit Esmé en déposant un baiser sur son front, dors bien mon ange.

-Merci, souffla Edward alors que Carlisle l'emmenait déjà à l'étage. »

Carlisle observa les traits détendus de son fils. Il l'avait à peine déposé sur son lit que ce dernier s'était endormi. Tendrement, il caressa ses cheveux, profitant de cet instant de répit pour laisser tomber son masque. Il était inquiet, inquiet pour la santé d'Edward, pour la sécurité de sa famille, pour celle des Quileutes, des habitants de Forks… Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment des gens pouvaient prendre plaisir à faire souffrir les autres, à tuer ? Pourquoi fallait-il que sa famille se retrouve prise au milieu de toute cette tourmente ? N'avaient-ils pas eux aussi le droit de vivre en paix ? Les propos d'Estelle ne cessaient de tourner dans son esprit, _vous avez peut-être déjà croisé Felicia ou un autre membre de la famille,_ _il est possible que certains vivent à Forks depuis plusieurs semaines._ Il savait que son amie avait raison, c'était ainsi que procédaient les Desmorts avant d'attaquer, ils se mêlaient à leurs ennemis pour connaître leurs faiblesses. Carlisle avait toujours été un pacifiste préférant les négociations et les compromis à la bataille, néanmoins aujourd'hui, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'agir ainsi. Sa décision était prise. Il allait entrer dans le jeu. Sa première carte : débusquer l'espion. Durant la soirée, une idée avait germée dans son esprit, il n'en avait parlé à personne au cas où il se tromperait. Il espérait de toutes ses forces être dans l'erreur, mais son instinct lui hurlait le contraire. Alors, pour le bien de sa famille, il porterait le premier coup, même si cela lui en coûtait… Le médecin sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit son nom. Il sortit de la chambre de son fils et rejoignit le reste de la famille au salon. Bella était couchée, il pouvait entendre sa respiration régulière provenir de la chambre d'amis à l'étage. Il s'assit auprès d'Esmé, prêt à entendre la mauvaise nouvelle que gardait Alice depuis qu'elle avait eu sa vision.

« -Ils vont venir, lâcha le petit lutin d'une voix blanche, les Volturi sont en route pour venir nous voir.

Un lourd silence accueillit sa révélation. Carlisle resserra son étreinte autour du corps tremblant de son épouse. Emmett et Jasper tentaient eux aussi d'apaiser leurs compagnes, mais il pouvait lire la même peur dans leurs yeux.

-Dans combien de temps ? Questionna le médecin.

-C'est assez flou, avoua Alice, je pense que nous avons quelques jours devant nous, mais pas plus de deux semaines…

-Nous allons partir, décréta Esmé, partons loin d'eux, loin de toutes ces menaces !

-Viennent-ils pour Edward ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Non, enfin, ils viennent pour nous présenter leurs condoléances.

-Après tout ce temps ? S'étonna Jasper.

-Depuis quand ils se déplacent pour ce genre de choses ? Renchérit Emmett.

-Il y a sûrement une autre raison à leur venue, concéda Carlisle. Cependant, nous enfuir ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation et il est hors de question d'emmener Edward en cavale avec nous, ce serait trop dangereux.

-Que faisons-nous alors ? S'enquit Esmé.

-Je vais trouver une solution, lui promit son époux, ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne touchera à notre famille. Alice peux-tu tenter de te déterminer la date probable de leur arrivée ?

-Je vais essayer.

-Très bien. Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper vous vous chargerez de surveiller notre territoire, guettez les traces d'éventuels sorciers ou de vampires.

-D'accord, répondirent ses enfants.

-Esmé, j'aurais besoin de tes contacts pour organiser une petite surprise. »

Bien qu'étonnés par les derniers propos de leur père, tous se dispersèrent pour accomplir la tâche qui leur avait été attribué. Carlisle prit la main d'Esmé et l'entraîna vers son bureau tout en lui faisant part de ses projets.

****************

Bella ne put retenir un cri de terreur qui provoqua un fou rire chez sa meilleure amie. La jeune fille avait à peine ouvert les yeux qu'elle s'était retrouvée face à deux orbes dorées qui la fixaient avec intensité. Ne supportant plus l'hilarité d'Alice, elle se saisit d'un coussin qu'elle envoya droit sur son amie avec toute la force dont elle était capable, mais s'était sans compter sur la vitesse de la vampire qui lui permit de l'éviter sans difficulté.

« -Allez, Bella ! S'exclama Alice en tirant sur la couette ce qui fit grogner son amie. Il est plus que l'heure de te lever !

-Et comment quelqu'un qui ne dort pas peut savoir s'il est l'heure de se lever ou non ?

-Sache qu'Edward est levé depuis deux heures déjà, espèce de marmotte !

-Mais quelle heure est-il ?

-Il va être 11 heures, répondit Alice.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé plus tôt ?

-Et à ton avis, je fais quoi depuis tout à l'heure ? Bon, dépêche-toi de t'habiller ! Esmé a préparé ton petit-déjeuner et je veux que nous allions profiter un peu de ce beau soleil avant que je ne te ramène chez toi!

-Depuis quand les vampires prennent des bains de soleil ?

-Dépêche-toi ! »

Pendant que Bella prenait son petit-déjeuner sous l'œil attentif d'Esmé, elle ne pouvait oublier la présence d'Alice à ses côtés qui trépignait sur place. Bella ne cessait de se demander ce qui pouvait mettre son amie dans un tel état d'excitation. Finalement, dès qu'elle eut terminé son repas, Alice l'entraîna à l'extérieur avant de lui faire signe de monter sur son dos. Bella l'observa avec consternation et frayeur. Elle n'aimait pas voyager ainsi, elle n'avait accepté de le faire qu'avec Edward car c'était un moyen comme un autre pour elle d'être proche de lui. Elle recula d'un pas et leva les mains pour signifier à son amie son refus. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de protester, elle se retrouva sur le dos de son amie qui courrait déjà à travers les bois. Bella resserra son étreinte autour de ses épaules et de sa taille, enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour tenter d'étouffer la peur qui la rongeait. Tout aussi rapidement qu'Alice s'était mise à courir, elle stoppa sa course. Bella descendit lentement et prudemment de sur son dos espérant ainsi ne pas chuter. Une fois qu'elle fut certaine d'avoir retrouvé son équilibre, Bella se redressa prête à déverser toute sa colère sur sa soi-disant meilleure amie ! Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule, elle observa les alentours, pas la moindre trace d'Alice. A quoi rimait donc cette mascarade ? Bella fit quelques pas et alors qu'elle allait appeler Alice, elle aperçut une clairière non loin d'elle, son cœur se figea dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle reconnut leur clairière. Doucement, Bella s'approcha. Elle ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu'elle vit une forme allongée dans l'herbe. Elle s'approcha doucement, contemplant son visage serein offert aux douces caresses du soleil. Bella s'assit à ses côtés en prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller.

« -C'est étrange, murmura Edward, cette clairière m'est familière, elle me parait importante… Tu sais pourquoi Jasper ?

-Ce n'est pas Jasper, souffla doucement Bella pour ne pas l'effrayer.

-Oh ! Bonjour, dit Edward tout en se redressant. Je pensais que c'était mon frère, il m'a… comment dire… il m'a légèrement oublié ici je pense. Je croyais qu'il était revenu me chercher.

Bella fronça les sourcils, apparemment, Alice avait décidé de mettre son nez dans leurs affaires malgré les recommandations de Carlisle. Bella ne souhaitait pas revoir Edward se tordre de douleur. Elle était certaine que les deux vampires n'étaient pas loin, jamais ils ne les auraient abandonnés ici sans surveillance avec la menace que représentaient les Desmorts. Bella allait les appeler lorsqu'Edward reprit la parole.

-Je suis… Enfin, nous sommes déjà venus ici, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le jeune homme qui avait les sourcils froncés sous le coup de la concentration, ses yeux se perdaient peu à peu dans le vague.

-C'est ta clairière, avoua Bella tout en se rapprochant de lui, elle posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Comment sais-tu pour ma famille ? Demanda soudain Edward. Tu sais que nous sommes, enfin, qu'ils sont différents. Comment l'as-tu su ?

-…

-C'est moi qui te l'ai dit, n'est-ce pas ? Continua Edward sans attendre sa réponse. Oui, je te l'ai dit, parce que je te faisais confiance, parce que je t'ai…

-Edward ? Appela Bella inquiète face à son soudain mutisme.

Lentement, la jeune fille passa une main sous son menton, l'obligeant à relever la tête. La belle couleur émeraude de ses iris était troublée. Elle pouvait presque voir ses souvenirs défiler dans ses yeux.

-Je me suis mal comporté ici, avoua Edward, j'ai voulu t'effrayer, cela aurait été si simple si tu t'étais enfuie en courant, mais tu n'es pas partie …

-Je n'ai jamais eu d'instinct de survie, sourit Bella.

-Je t'ai fait souffrir, pardonne-moi…

-Alors, tu te souviens ?

-Oui, je t'en prie, Bella, pardonne-moi, je ne pensais pas que Victoria…

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner Edward, coupa-t-elle. Ne soit pas en colère contre Alice, mais elle m'a tout raconté, je sais que tu es parti pour me protéger. Je sais que tu as fait cela pour mon bien.

-Et j'ai réussi, tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui pourra te donner ce que je ne pouvais t'offrir, réalisa Edward, Jacob t'a toujours aimé.

-C'est vrai.

-Quelle ironie, soupira-t-il tout en se dégageant de son étreinte, maintenant que je ne suis plus une menace pour toi, tu en aimes un autre.

-Je suis désolée, je…

-Non, tu ne dois pas l'être, sois heureuse, ma Bella, c'est tout ce que je souhaite. Pardonne-moi, mais j'aimerais être un peu seul, c'est assez dur de se souvenir de tout et de réaliser que j'ai perdu ce que j'avais de plus cher.

-J'aime Jacob, lâcha Bella tout en se rapprochant de lui, mais il y aura toujours une place spéciale pour toi dans mon cœur.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, Bella déposa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Elle fut surprise par la douce chaleur qui en émanait. Elle sentit sa main se poser sur sa nuque alors que leur baiser s'accentuait. Bella s'agenouilla entre ses jambes, elle posa ses mains en coupole autour du visage d'Edward approfondissant ainsi leur étreinte. Leur langues se trouvèrent, se reconnurent, se caressèrent. Bella pouvait sentir le souffle chaud d'Edward contre sa peau, elle percevait le rythme effréné de sa respiration, de son cœur dans sa poitrine… Tout aussi rapidement, elle rompit leur étreinte. Elle se recula légèrement, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de lui échapper. Elle releva la tête et son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle vit les joues baignées de larmes de son premier amour, il avait compris que ce baiser était un adieu. Tendrement, elle essuya ces perles translucides qui lui rappelaient à quel point il était vivant, malheureusement, il était trop tard pour eux, trop tard pour leur histoire, le destin avait décidé qu'ils prendraient des chemins différents.

-Va-t-en, s'il te plaît, chuchota Edward.

Ces mots blessèrent Bella, mais quand elle croisa son regard empli de souffrance, elle comprit qu'il avait besoin d'être seul. Les jambes tremblantes, elle se releva et avança péniblement vers la forêt. Elle hésita un instant. Elle se retourna. Il n'avait pas bougé. Ses jambes étaient repliées contre sa poitrine, sa tête était enfouie dans ses genoux, elle pouvait voir ses épaules trembler au rythme de ses sanglots. Elle ravala ses larmes et avança de quelques pas avant de murmurer le nom de son amie. Alice apparut presque immédiatement dans son champ de vision, elle affichait une mine penaude et triste.

-Je suis désolée, Bella, je…

-Stop ! Coupa la jeune fille d'une voix froide. Ramène-moi ! »

***********************

Jasper observa de loin Alice et Bella, il pouvait ressentir le chagrin des deux jeunes femmes. Il les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent. Puis, lentement, il s'avança dans la clairière. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de son frère, il pouvait sentir sa douleur et sa détresse. Il lui envoya des ondes de calme, d'apaisement, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir atténuer sa peine. Jasper serra les dents, il ne devait pas se laisser envahir par les émotions d'Edward, son frère avait besoin de lui, il devait l'aider. Il réussit enfin à s'asseoir près de lui, il bloquait autant qu'il le pouvait les sentiments qui émanaient de son cadet. Lentement, il défit l'étreinte d'Edward. Il le prit dans ses bras. Alors qu'il lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes, sa main caressa doucement son dos en un geste rassurant.

Jasper était incapable de dire depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, cela faisait plusieurs heures, il en était certain. Edward venait juste de se calmer. Il s'était assoupi entre ses bras. Maintenant qu'il était certain de ne plus se laisser envahir par la souffrance de son frère, il pouvait se détendre. Ses barrières mentales s'effondrèrent et il inspira profondément. Il apprécia de sentir à nouveau les odeurs qui l'entouraient. Soudain, il se figea. Un arôme particulier flottait dans l'air, une odeur des plus appétissantes. Ses sens se mirent en alerte, d'où cela pouvait-il venir ? Il ferma les yeux et baissa légèrement la tête pour se concentrer. Son menton frôla quelque chose de doux et soyeux. Il huma l'air, s'imprégnant encore plus de cette senteur délicieuse. Jasper se maudit aussitôt en se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il était en train de baver devant son frère comme un humain devant une pâtisserie ! Il avait relâché sa vigilance et cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas chassé ! Jasper n'osait plus bouger, il avait peur qu'au moindre mouvement sa retenue ne l'abandonne et qu'il ne… Non ! C'était Edward ! Son frère ! Ce dernier bougea légèrement dans ses bras, offrant inconsciemment sa gorge au danger. Le venin se répandit dans sa bouche. Lentement, il se pencha vers le fruit défendu. Ses lèvres frôlèrent la peau douce et chaude. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles, son odeur envahissait tout son être, anéantissant peu à peu sa volonté. Après tout, Bella ne voulait plus d'Edward, ce dernier n'avait plus de raisons de rester humain. Il allait juste goûter à son sang si enivrant, il allait lui offrir l'éternité, le libérant ainsi de toute cette souffrance. Les autres ne lui en voudraient pas, ils allaient de nouveau former une famille.

« -Arrête ! Ordonna une voix d'un ton calme. Lâche ton frère !

Edward bougea doucement dans ses bras. Jasper entendit une légère plainte s'échapper de la poitrine de son frère. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard apeuré d'Edward.

-Tu ne me feras pas de mal, assura pourtant ce dernier d'une voix ferme, je le sais. Je te fais confiance. Je te remercie Jazz, merci d'avoir veillé sur moi.

Jasper réalisa avec horreur ce qu'il était en train de faire. Lentement, il desserra l'étau de ses bras, permettant à son frère de respirer plus facilement. Il allait s'éloigner lorsque le venin emplit à nouveau sa bouche, une brûlure atroce se propagea dans sa gorge.

-Jasper, reprit calmement la voix en se rapprochant. Tu as fait preuve d'une très grande retenue, je suis fier de toi. Mais maintenant, tu vas lâcher ton frère et aller chasser !

L'odeur rassurante de Carlisle emplit les narines du jeune vampire, il leva la tête vers son père prêt à recevoir son regard empli de reproches, pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas, Carlisle semblait inquiet mais une lueur de fierté brillait dans ses prunelles.

-C'est bien, mon fils, le félicita Carlisle alors qu'il reculait, va chasser maintenant.

Jasper hocha la tête et après avoir lancé un regard d'excuse à son frère, il s'enfuit vers la forêt.

-C'est de ma faute, dit Edward à l'attention de son père, ne lui en veut pas. Je n'aurais pas du le retenir ainsi.

-Tu n'y es pour rien et je ne suis pas en colère contre ton frère, au contraire, je suis fier de la retenue dont il a fait preuve. Je ne pensais pas que Jasper pourrait tenir si longtemps, je …. Tu as pleuré ? S'alarma Carlisle en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Edward qu'as-tu ?

-Bella, chuchota-t-il, Bella ne m'aime plus.

-Tu te souviens ?

-Oui.

-Je suis navré Edward, affirma son père en le prenant dans ses bras. Je sais que c'est dur, mais la vie continue, tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre.

-Comment ? J'ai presque attendu 100 ans pour la trouver, grâce à elle je me sentais plus vivant que jamais. Comment pourrais-je vivre sans elle ?

-Tu apprendras. Ca ne sera pas facile, mais chaque jour passant ta peine s'allégera, puis, un beau matin, ce sera du passé.

-Je ne pense pas, jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier.

-Non, elle est et restera ton premier amour, mais tu verras, tu arriveras à tourner la page. Es-tu prêt à rentrer ? Esmé t'attend, tu as déjà sauté le repas de midi.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Je lui parlerai, promit Carlisle avant de le prendre sur son dos. »

Il courut jusqu'à la villa. Il ne s'arrêta pas dans le salon, où étaient installées Alice et Esmé, il alla directement dans la chambre de son fils. Il l'installa confortablement sur son lit avant de rejoindre les deux femmes. Esmé grimpait déjà l'escalier avec un plateau repas. Carlisle la stoppa et redescendit avec elle. Il lui expliqua la situation puis il se tourna vers Alice. Il la sermonna car personne ne pouvait savoir comment le corps d'Edward allait réagir face à ses souvenirs, ils avaient eu de la chance que rien de grave ne lui arrive. Il les informa ensuite du comportement de Jasper. Alice partit aussitôt à sa recherche, bien décidée à le réconforter.

*******************

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait retrouvé tous ses souvenirs, deux jours qu'il avait passé allongé dans son lit refusant de quitter le cocon de sa couette. Edward avait l'impression qu'un trou béant s'était formé dans sa poitrine, la douleur était à peine tolérable. Il mangeait peu, son corps menaçant de rejeter toute forme de nourriture. Il savait que ses parents, ses frères et ses sœurs étaient inquiets, mais il s'en moquait. Il ne supportait plus de les entendre dire que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, qu'il trouverait quelqu'un d'autre… Comment pouvaient-ils dire ça alors que tous avaient trouvé leur âme sœur ? Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il ressentait, aucun d'entre eux n'avait perdu sa moitié !

La sonnerie de son portable retentit, brisant le silence réconfortant de sa chambre. Il rabattit sa couette sur sa tête tout en grognant contre ce maudit appareil. Il soupira quand la sonnerie cessa enfin, mais son répit fut de courte durée, le téléphone se remit à sonner. Il pesta contre la personne qui tentait de le joindre. A nouveau la sonnerie stoppa pour repartir de plus belle quelques secondes plus tard. D'un geste rageur, il attrapa le téléphone tout en injuriant copieusement l'individu qui osait l'interrompre dans sa déprime. Il allait raccrocher au nez de l'importun lorsqu'il réalisa que peu de monde avait son numéro. A vrai dire, hormis sa famille et Ambre, personne ne l'avait et étant donné que sa famille était à la villa, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'Ambre. Le téléphone se tut et il put voir qu'elle n'en était pas à son premier appel, une pointe de remord l'envahit. La sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois, un sourire éclaira son visage de toute évidence Ambre avait décidé de le harceler tant qu'il ne décrocherait pas.

« -Allo ?

-Oh, mon Dieu ! S'exclama la jeune femme. Tu es vivant ! Edward Cullen est vivant et Monsieur daigne enfin décrocher son téléphone !

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu peux l'être ! Cela fait deux jours que j'essaie de te joindre et en plus ton paternel passait à l'Institut quand j'étais absente ! Bref, je n'avais aucune nouvelle et j'étais morte d'inquiétude.

-Je vais bien.

-Tu mens mal, qu'y a-t-il ?

-Rien.

-Edward ? Insista la jeune femme.

-J'ai retrouvé tous mes souvenirs, avoua-t-il en soupirant, je me suis souvenu que j'avais une petite amie.

-La jeune fille brune ?

-Oui, Bella.

-Et ?

-Elle en aime un autre.

-Aïe. Je suis navrée. Mais bon, écoute, je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins : tu vas sortir tes jolies petites fesses de ton lit, tu vas prendre une bonne douche, t'habiller, déjeuner et te ramener ici !

-Là, je n'ai aucune envie de sortir et… Attends ! Tu as dit quoi au sujet de mes fesses ?

-C'est une expression Edward, pas la peine de prendre ce ton outré ! J'ai besoin de renforts ici, tu te souviens de la kermesse ? La kermesse que tu devais m'aider à préparer et qui aura lieu cet après-midi ? C'était ton idée d'organiser cette petite fête pour que les gens du quartier apprennent à connaître les pensionnaires ! Donc, je te promets que tu pourras déprimer tant que tu le souhaites, mais demain ! Je suis même prête à te fournir en chocolats et en mouchoirs, mais là tu te ramènes ! Compris ?

-Pas la peine de crier, j'arrive ! Ambre, tu sais que tu es une vraie sorci…. Ambre ? »

Edward observa son téléphone avec stupeur, elle lui avait raccroché au nez ?! Il fut tenté un instant de la rappeler pour lui dire sa façon de penser, mais il se souvint qu'elle était déjà suffisamment en colère contre lui. Il sortit du lit et alla se préparer. Quelques minutes plus tard, il descendait les escaliers et entrait dans la cuisine. Esmé l'accueillit avec un sourire bienveillant, elle préparait déjà son petit-déjeuner. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue pour la remercier avant de s'asseoir. Esmé versa les œufs brouillés dans une assiette qu'elle déposa devant lui. A cet instant, Carlisle et Alice entrèrent dans la cuisine, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, surpris de le voir là et en train de manger.

« -Je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux, avoua sa sœur tout en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Si tu n'es pas trop occupée, tu peux venir avec moi à l'Institut ? Ambre a besoin d'un coup de main pour la kermesse.

-Il faut que je termine un travail, mais je peux te rejoindre, proposa Alice dont les yeux pétillaient déjà de plaisir.

-D'accord.

-Il est hors de question que tu y ailles seul, l'avertit Carlisle.

-J'ai promis à Ambre de l'aider, rappela Edward.

-Cela a l'air de lui faire plaisir, remarqua Esmé tout en plongeant son regard dans celui de son époux, Edward a vraiment envie d'y aller. Il n'y a aucun danger là-bas.

-De toute manière, j'y vais ! Décida son fils. Après tout, ma jambe et mon bras sont guéris, j'ai mon permis, rien ne peut m'empêcher d'y aller !

-Tu n'as plus de voiture, lui rappela Carlisle.

-Je lui prête la mienne, intervint Alice avant d'ajouter en voyant le regard furieux de son père, et je vais avec lui. Après tout, je peux surveiller l'avenir et préparer une kermesse ?

-Et dès que nous aurons terminé ici, toute la famille ira à la fête, conclut Esmé. Il n'y a aucun danger pour le moment, n'est-ce pas ?

-Aucun risque, affirma Alice en souriant. »

*****************

C'est ainsi que quelques heures plus tard, Edward se retrouva en train de distribuer des boissons et des parts de gâteaux aux habitants du quartier. Tout en s'affairant, il surveillait discrètement sa sœur et Ambre, cette dernière ne cessait de la freiner dans ses ardeurs. La jeune directrice avait du user de toute sa patience pour empêcher Alice d'appeler un fleuriste, un traiteur et un DJ pour animer la soirée. Ambre avait fini pas céder à l'usure, elle avait seulement accepté qu'un fleuriste apporte quelques compositions pour décorer l'Institut et le jardin. L'après-midi et la soirée s'étaient bien déroulés. Les habitants semblaient apprécier les pensionnaires de l'Institut. La nuit était tombée, certains étaient rentrés chez eux, d'autres profitaient de la douce fin de journée pour discuter entre eux. Toute sa famille était arrivée à la tombée du jour, ils avaient été rapidement adoptés par les pensionnaires. Les plus jeunes avaient décidé de faire chuter Emmett, ils étaient accrochés à ses jambes ou tentaient de grimper sur son dos sous le regard bienveillant des femmes de la famille Cullen. Soudain, Jasper décida de donner un coup de main aux jeunes gens, faisant basculer son frère d'une manière peu gracieuse dans le petit étang. Il s'ensuivit une course poursuite qui provoqua des fou-rires de toute part. Edward tentait de contrôler son hilarité quand il sentit une présence à ses côtés.

« -Je n'aurais pas du prévoir d'animations, tes frères suffisent amplement, lâcha Ambre en riant.

-Ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de faire les clowns, admit Edward.

-Tu as de la chance, toute ta famille est adorable.

-Je sais, je n'imagine pas ma vie sans eux… Ambre, je … Je voulais te remercier… Grâce à toi, j'ai pu oublier… Enfin, penser à autre chose, alors, merci.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, assura la jeune femme, si jamais tu as un coup de blues, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte.

Sans réellement réfléchir, Edward s'approcha d'Ambre et la serra dans ses bras, son visage se perdant dans sa chevelure blonde.

-On vous dérange les tourtereaux ? Ricana Emmett.

Edward se sépara de la jeune femme, le visage en feu ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'hilarité de ses frères.

-Laisse-le tranquille ! Gronda Rosalie en donnant une tape sur la tête de son époux.

-Merci d'être venu, dit Ambre en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait plus qu'elle et la famille Cullen dans le jardin, merci de votre aide.

-C'est le moins que nous puissions faire, assura Esmé.

-Et ce n'est pas terminé ! Déclara Alice en sautillant sur place.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Questionna Ambre surprise.

-C'est de notre part à tous, avoua Esmé en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Ambre s'en saisit et l'ouvrit sous les regards avides de toute la famille. Elle lut rapidement le bout de papier avant de lever un regard incrédule vers eux. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le document qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, ayant du mal à croire ce qui était écrit.

-C'est beaucoup trop, balbutia la jeune femme, je ne peux pas accepter.

-Tout est déjà organisé, annonça Alice, tu ne peux pas refuser !

-Je suis touchée, mais…

-Notre famille a plus d'argent que nécessaire, je t'assure que cela ne représente pas grand-chose par rapport à ce que nous te devons, contra Esmé dont le regard était posé sur son fils cadet.

-Accepte, s'il te plaît, murmura Edward à son oreille.

-Peut-être que la destination ne te plaît pas, intervint Carlisle qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Pourtant, la Nouvelle-Orléans est magnifique à cette période de l'année et puis il y a le festival de jazz.

Ambre et Carlisle se jaugèrent du regard pendant un instant, le médecin esquissait un sourire énigmatique.

-Je t'assure que tous tes pensionnaires vont apprécier ces deux semaines, vous serez présents pour le festival français, pour les défilés… Tu verras ils se laisseront vite bercer par tout l'univers magique qui entoure cette fête, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il s'agit de l'antre des sorcières et des vaudous, expliqua Carlisle.

-Je vois que tu es bien renseigné, murmura Ambre, merci beaucoup. Ce cadeau me touche énormément et je suis certaine que tout le monde va l'adorer, mais un départ demain, n'est-ce pas trop tôt ?

-Tu crois qu'on avait pas tout prévu ? Rigola Emmett. Tu étais la seule à ne pas être au courant. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils soient déjà tous couchés ?

-Ils sont tous impatients de partir en vacances, renchérit Jasper.

-Si je comprends bien, vous avez tout prévu, réalisa Ambre. Je peux savoir qui a manigancé tout cela ?

-A vrai dire c'est l'idée de Carlisle, admit Edward.

-Je m'en doutais, souffla Ambre en fixant le médecin. Encore merci.

-Et bien, nous allons te laisser, tu dois préparer tes bagages, annonça Carlisle. Amusez-vous bien et pensez à nous envoyer une carte postale.

-Je n'oublierai pas Carlisle, sois en sûr, affirma Ambre. »

Après une dernière embrassade, la famille Cullen grimpa dans les deux voitures qui les avaient emmenés. Alice rejoignit Esmé et Edward dans la BMW de Carlisle, les trois autres ayant décidé de patrouiller sur leur territoire avant de rejoindre la villa. Le trajet de retour fut rapide. Alice sourit en s'apercevant que son frère s'était assoupi. Elle caressa doucement sa joue. La voiture ralentit, ils étaient arrivés. Carlisle ouvrit doucement la portière et prit tout aussi prudemment Edward dans ses bras pour ne pas le réveiller. Alice allait les suivre quand une sensation familière s'empara d'elle. Elle se concentra sur sa vision tout en redoutant ce qu'elle allait voir.

« -Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Esmé inquiète face aux traits tirés de sa fille.

-Je suis désolée, je les ai surveillés, mais je n'ai rien vu… Je suis désolée… Ils seront là demain dans le courant de l'après-midi. »

Les regards des trois vampires se posèrent sur Edward qui dormait toujours, inconscient du danger, dans les bras de son père. Alice croisa le regard voilé d'Esmé, ils n'étaient pas suffisamment forts pour protéger Edward des Volturi. Elles se tournèrent vers Carlisle dont le visage s'était fermé. Elles pouvaient voir dans son regard qu'il était en train d'envisager toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à eux. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui comptait à leurs yeux : protéger Edward.

********************

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, comme d'habitude, la suite sera en ligne mercredi.

Bonne soirée !


	11. Chapter 11

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux sortis de mon imagination.

Merci, merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'encouragent grandement !

Merci aux reviewers anonymes : AV, Bleu, Nini et Amandine !

Bonne lecture !!!

*****************

**Chapitre 10 : Les Volturi**

Edward s'éveilla en sursaut. Il s'assit dans son lit pour essayer de calmer les battements de son cœur et retrouver une respiration normale. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, essuyant par la même occasion les quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front. Il ne fut pas surpris quand une main froide et apaisante se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard angoissé de son père.

« -Ce n'est rien, marmonna Edward, juste un cauchemar.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire qu'il souhaitait rassurant face au visage toujours anxieux du médecin.

-Je vais bien, répéta Edward en voyant que Carlisle paraissait soucieux.

Soudain, son regard tomba sur son armoire qui était ouverte. Il baissa les yeux et vit la valise. Il paniqua en voyant ses vêtements à moitié empilés dans le bagage.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu en train de faire ma valise ? S'inquiéta le jeune homme.

-Je suis désolé, Edward, murmura Carlisle en caressant sa joue, mais il faut que tu partes.

-Que je parte ? Répéta-t-il en blêmissant. Vous… Vous ne voulez … plus de moi ? C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi ?

-Edward…

-Non ! Je te promets que je ferais attention… Je ferais tout pour ne pas les tenter… Je…

-Stop ! Edward, écoute-moi s'il te plaît. Aucun de nous ne souhaite ton départ, nous désirons te garder près de nous, mais le danger est trop grand et…

-Tout le monde est en danger ! S'écria Edward.

-Il n'y a pas que la menace des Desmorts, Edward, les Volturi sont en route pour Forks. Ils viennent nous voir. Tu ne peux pas rester ici, c'est trop dangereux.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, tu vas faire ce que je te dis. Dès qu'ils seront partis, je reviendrai te chercher.

-Où vas-tu m'emmener ?

-En lieu sûr, ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant, habille-toi et viens me rejoindre au salon.

Edward sortait de son lit et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain alors que Carlisle avait déjà terminé de boucler sa valise. Une fois douché, il regagna sa chambre. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir les baies vitrées grandes ouvertes. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de ses affaires, le lit avait été démonté, sa famille faisait le nécessaire pour que personne ne repère son odeur. D'un pas lourd, il descendit au salon. Tous l'attendaient, à son arrivée, ils se levèrent. A tour de rôle, ils le serrèrent dans leurs bras. Edward avait du mal à retenir ses larmes tant cette scène ressemblait à des adieux.

-Te bile pas Eddy, maugréa Emmett en l'étouffant entre ses gros bras musclés, on va bientôt se revoir.

-Vous me le promettez ? Murmura son frère d'une voix nouée.

-Oui, affirma Alice, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de refaire toute ta garde robe !

-Carlisle, où l'emmènes-tu ? Demanda Esmé qui ne retenait plus ses sanglots dénués larmes.

-Moins de personnes seront au courant, mieux ce sera… Je te promets qu'il sera en sécurité. Il faut y aller.

-Prends soin de toi, petit frère, dit Rosalie en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

-Vous aussi, demanda Edward en les regardant une dernière fois.

-Il est temps d'y aller, rappela Carlisle en l'entraînant vers l'extérieur.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, la BMW avait déjà quitté le chemin de terre et s'engageait à vive allure sur la grande route. Edward essaya de se perdre dans le paysage nocturne qui défilait sous ses yeux, mais celui-ci fut troublé par les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux.

-Tout va bien se passer, lui répéta son père. Tu vas être en sécurité.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète, avoua-t-il, j'ai peur de vous perdre.

-Il n'y a pas de raison. C'est une simple visite.

-Je te rappelle que j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs ! Les Volturi ne se déplacent jamais sans un bon motif !

-Je sais, mais d'après les renseignements que j'ai pu avoir, ils étaient en Amérique du Sud pour résoudre un conflit. Faire un détour par Forks n'est plus aussi étonnant.

-Si tu le dits…, chuchota Edward toujours sceptique.

-Tiens, Esmé t'a préparé un petit encas, annonça le médecin en lui tendant un petit sac où se trouvaient un gobelet et des muffins.

-On va s'y loin que ça ?

-Mange un peu, sinon, elle va me le faire regretter à mon retour.

-J'ai pas faim !

-Aie pitié de ton pauvre père, supplia le vampire en arborant une mine contrite.

Edward poussa un soupir avant de mordre dans un muffin qu'il mangea à moitié. Il prit le gobelet et but une gorgée de thé sous l'œil attentif de Carlisle. Le médecin attendit quelques secondes avant de voir la tête de son fils se balancer légèrement, il l'observa lutter contre l'effet du somnifère qu'il avait mélangé à la boisson. Il reprit le gobelet au moment où les paupières d'Edward se fermaient.

-Fais-moi confiance, souffla Carlisle, je fais tout cela pour ton bien. »

Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'Edward dormait, il accéléra. Il avait envisagé toutes les possibilités pour mettre son fils en lieu sûr. Il avait pensé à leurs amis d'Alaska, il était certain que le clan Denali l'aurait accueilli et protégé sans difficulté, mais le voyage était trop long. Il aurait pu le confier aux Quileutes, il était certain que Billy Black aurait prit soin de lui, mais les indiens étaient en première ligne à cause des Desmorts. Carlisle soupira. Il hésitait encore à lui confier Edward. Avait-il raison ? N'allait-il pas tomber dans un piège ? Le vampire serra violemment le volant entre ses mains, ses jointures blanchissant à vue d'œil, un léger craquement retenti l'obligeant à se calmer, ce n'était pas le moment de détruire sa voiture ! Il avait longuement réfléchi, pesé le pour et le contre. Il était quasiment sûr de lui, Edward serait protégé des Volturi là-bas, mais n'était-il pas en train de l'exposer à une autre menace ?

*****************

Carlisle était toujours perdu dans ses réflexions quand il se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé. Il faisait encore nuit. N'était-il pas en train de faire une énorme erreur ? Il allait redémarrer la voiture et partir loin lorsque l'imposante porte de la demeure s'ouvrit, laissant échapper un jet de lumière qui traçait un chemin jusqu'à la portière d'Edward. Carlisle ne put retenir un soupir et sortit de la voiture d'un pas lourd, il n'avait pas le choix, il ne voyait pas d'autre solution… Il ouvrit la portière passager et prit son fils dans ses bras, il allait se pencher pour attraper sa valise, mais il se rendit compte que cette dernière avait disparu. Réprimant un frisson, il entra dans le hall qui lui parut sombre et froid. Il n'avait fait que quelques pas lorsque la porte d'entrée se referma derrière lui, il était certain que si à cet instant il tentait de l'ouvrir il n'y parviendrait pas. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait avancer. Carlisle grimpa lentement les escaliers menant au second étage. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et hésita un instant à frapper. Comme si quelqu'un avait perçu son hésitation, la porte s'ouvrit. D'un pas peu assuré, Carlisle entra.

« -Tu as fait le bon choix.

-Je n'en suis pas certain, avoua le médecin tout en essayant de deviner les pensées de la personne qui lui faisait face, mais il se heurta à un mur.

-Je t'attends ici, va le porter dans la pièce qui se trouve dans le couloir, j'ai laissé la porte entrouverte. »

Le médecin acquiesça avant de se diriger vers la chambre qui lui avait été désignée. Il entra et déposa Edward sur le lit. Rapidement, il lui enleva ses chaussures et son jean, avant de le recouvrir avec l'épaisse couette. Il fouilla dans le blouson de son fils qu'il avait posé sur une chaise non loin du lit et prit son téléphone portable, il le lui rendrait lorsqu'il viendrait le récupérer. D'un geste empli de tendresse, il déposa un baiser sur le front du jeune homme, puis, tout en essayant d'étouffer la peine qui l'assaillait, il sortit de la chambre. Il revint dans le salon et s'assit dans le fauteuil qu'on lui désigna. Son regard ambré chercha celui de l'autre, ils se trouvèrent, se mêlèrent, malheureusement, il ne put distinguer que de vagues impressions, rien de certain. Son instinct lui cria de se lever, de se jeter à sa gorge, de boire son sang, puis d'aller chercher Edward et de s'enfuir loin d'ici, loin de tout ce danger… Pourtant, il se retint, le monstre continuait de rugir, mais son esprit prenait le dessus et l'apaisait.

« -Je veillerai sur lui Carlisle, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tes cousins italiens ne le trouveront pas.

-Merci, mais pouvez-vous me promettre qu'Edward ne risque rien ici et qu'il pourra rentrer avec moi ?

-Tu as peur Carlisle, je le sens. Si tu es si indécis, pourquoi avoir confié ton fils à une personne que tu considères comme ton ennemi ?

-A ma connaissance, vous êtes l'une des rares personnes qui n'ait rien à craindre de _mes cousins italiens._

-Tu aimes ton fils, je ne peux le nier, mais es-tu aveugle au point de le jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Méfie-toi du Quileute.

-Les Quileutes sont mes amis, ce sont des gens dignes de confiance et la menace dont ils font l'objet est totalement ridicule et aberrante… Vous rendez-vous compte des morts qu'il risque d'y avoir tout ça à cause du caprice d'une folle ?

-Mesure tes propos ! Je ne te parle pas des Quileutes, mais d'un seul… Maintenant, il est temps que tu partes. Je veillerai sur Edward.

-Je…

-Ta famille t'attend, Carlisle, part, s'il te plaît. »

Le vampire allait protester, il n'était pas totalement rassuré, il avait besoin de réponses, mais personne ne semblait vouloir lui en apporter. Il allait parler lorsque tout devint sombre autour de lui. Une seconde s'était écoulée et il se retrouva assis dans la BMW dont le moteur tournait. Son regard se perdit vers la grande porte en bois de la demeure qui était maintenant close, il n'y avait plus de lumière. Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, Carlisle reprit le chemin de Forks. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait, un étrange sentiment l'envahissait, il se sentait rassuré, il avait pris la bonne décision. Comment avait-il pu imaginer qu'il commettait une erreur en lui confiant Edward ? C'était la meilleure décision et la plus sage. Apaisé, Carlisle gara sa voiture dans le garage familial. Il entra dans la maison, son visage détendu réconforta sa famille, il inspira et s'aperçut avec bonheur qu'il ne distinguait plus l'odeur de son fils.

******************

Les heures s'écoulèrent lentement. Carlisle avait prévenu Billy de l'arrivée des Volturi à Forks en lui précisant bien qu'ils n'étaient que de passage, mais il souhaitait que les indiens se tiennent sur leurs gardes. Il ne désirait pas que l'un d'eux se fasse tuer parce qu'il aurait offensé un Volturi. Le médecin était toujours dans son bureau lorsqu'il entendit le petit cri que poussa Alice. Aussitôt, il se précipita à ses côtés ainsi que toute la famille. Elle hocha légèrement la tête en réponse à leur question muette, ils arrivaient. Ils sortirent sur le perron de leur demeure pour les accueillir. Carlisle, en tant que chef de clan, se tenait en première ligne, sa femme et ses enfants se postèrent derrière lui, prêts à le protéger au cas où. Soudain, ils furent là. Aro, Marcus et Caïus leur faisaient face dans toute leur splendeur. Autour d'eux se tenait leur garde rapprochée, Jane qui les observait d'un air méprisant, son frère, Alec, paraissait s'ennuyer. A leurs côtés, Démétri observait les alentours essayant sans doute identifier l'odeur inconnue qui flottait légèrement autour d'eux. Renata ne quittait pas ses Maîtres, et tout particulièrement Aro, d'une semelle les enveloppant dans son bouclier protecteur. Carlisle inspira discrètement avant de s'avancer d'un pas et de les saluer avec respect.

« -Carlisle ! Mon très cher ami ! S'écria Aro qui s'avança à son tour. Je suis vraiment navré de te retrouver dans d'aussi tristes circonstances. Edward était un jeune vampire des plus prometteurs et ton digne héritier, quel dommage qu'il nous ait quitté.

-Nous souffrons tous de sa disparition. Je ne sais comment vous remercier pour le soutien que vous nous apportez en venant vous-même nous témoigner votre sympathie.

-C'est la moindre des choses, n'est-ce pas mes frères ?

Comme à son habitude, Marcus semblait se désintéresser de tout ce qui l'entourait, cependant, il hocha brièvement la tête.

-Ce qui est surtout regrettable c'est que nous ayons perdu quelqu'un ayant un tel potentiel, maugréa Caïus, je ne pourrais plus espérer le voir rejoindre nos rangs !

-Allons, allons, mon frère, souffla Aro, cesse donc de penser à la guerre surtout en ces temps de paix.

-Puis-je vous inviter à entrer ? Proposa Carlisle en s'écartant.

-Nous ne restons pas longtemps, l'informa Caïus, nous sommes juste venu chercher l'humaine.

-L'humain ? Répéta Carlisle qui avait blêmit sous le coup de la révélation, il put sentir sa famille se tendre derrière lui.

-Oui, répondit Aro qui jeta un regard noir à son frère, nous allons entrer, nous serons plus au calme pour discuter de tout cela. Vous avez des choses à nous expliquer…

Sans plus attendre, les trois vampires entrèrent dans la demeure des Cullen. Carlisle put sentir l'onde de calme que leur envoya Jasper, il remarqua aussi que son fils tenait fermement l'épaule d'Emmett. Le médecin leur fit signe de rester calme et à leur tour ils entrèrent dans la villa, rejoignant les autres vampires qui étaient déjà installés au salon.

-Quelle est cette drôle d'odeur ? Finit par demander Démétri qui ne cessait d'humer l'air.

-Des loups-garous, répondit Carlisle, nous partageons notre territoire avec leur tribu.

-Ah, oui ! Les fameux loups qui vous ont aidé contre Victoria et ses nouveau-nés, rappela Aro qui sourit devant le visage stupéfait de ses hôtes. Allons, Carlisle, mon ami, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que la création d'une telle armée ne serait pas parvenu à nos oreilles ?

-J'admets y avoir pensé, mais n'ayant pas de vos nouvelles…

-Tu en aurais eu, coupa Aro, si vous n'aviez pas réglé la situation. Jane et Alec étaient présents lors de votre affrontement. Je les avais dépêchés sur place pour qu'ils arrêtent cette Victoria, ses agissements menaçaient notre existence. Etant donné que vous étiez vainqueurs, ils ne se sont pas attardés et puis ils avaient remarqué un fait étrange au sein de votre clan …. Enfin, famille.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Questionna Carlisle qui n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

-Ils ont découvert que toute cette bataille avait été déclenché à cause d'une humaine… Jamais, je n'aurais imaginé un jour que quelqu'un puisse te dépasser pour ce qui est de la maîtrise de soi, mais j'avais tort. Comment Edward a-t-il pu tomber amoureux d'une humaine ? Comment a-t-il fait pour résister à l'appel de son sang ? Autant de questions qui n'auront jamais leurs réponses, j'aurais tellement aimé savoir ce qu'il ressentait... Enfin, revenons-en au plus important. Alors que vous vous regroupiez pour panser vos blessures, Jane a voulu châtier cette jeune fille avant de la tuer, mais elle n'a pas pu… Tu comprends maintenant l'une des raisons qui nous ont poussé à venir ici, imagine un peu, si humaine elle repousse déjà nos dons de quoi sera-t-elle capable lorsqu'elle sera l'une des nôtres ?

-Vous… Vous êtes venus pour transformer Bella ? Réalisa avec horreur Carlisle.

Des grognements s'élevèrent du côté de la famille Cullen, Carlisle frémit dès qu'il vit les trois gardes des Volturi prêts à attaquer. D'un geste de la main, il fit signe aux siens de se calmer.

-A votre place, je n'en mènerai pas large, lâcha Caïus d'un ton menaçant, c'est uniquement parce qu'Edward est mort qu'Aro m'a convaincu d'être clément avec vous !

-Et nous vous en remercions, souffla Carlisle en serrant les dents.

-Vous avez trahi nos règles ! Cette humaine aurait du mourir dès qu'elle a appris qui vous étiez !

-Du calme, Caïus, gronda Aro, allons chasser, cela laissera le temps à tout le monde de se calmer. Nous serons de retour à la tombée du jour. A ce moment-là, vous nous livrerez Bella.

-Et si nous refusons ? Osa demander Emmett qui les fusillait du regard.

-Carlisle, je te prierai de mieux contrôler ceux que tu nommes tes enfants, siffla Caïus, et pour te répondre, vous mourrez tous ainsi que ces stupides humains auxquels vous tenez temps !

-Il suffit, mon frère, tu sais quel attachement ils ont pour les humains… Nous vous laissons jusqu'à ce soir. Ne me déçois pas mon ami.

-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, chuchota le médecin alors que leurs invités partaient.

Les Cullen attendirent qu'ils soient hors de portée pour laisser éclater leur colère.

-Non ! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils croient ?! Qu'on va leur livrer Bella ? S'écria Emmett.

-C'est hors de question ! Renchérit Alice.

-Parce que vous voyez une autre solution ? S'énerva Rosalie.

-Oh, bien sûr, ça ne te dérange pas ! Tu ne l'as jamais aimé ! Accusa sa sœur.

-Comment oses-tu ? Cria Rose. Jamais je ne souhaiterais sa mort, mais là c'est elle ou nous ! Crois-tu que nous ayons une chance contre eux ? Non ! Nous sommes tous condamnés à une mort certaine !

Un silence accueillit les paroles de la vampire. Les traits étaient tirés, chacun essayait de trouver une issue mais il n'y en avait pas, ils le savaient.

-Et si les Quileutes nous aidaient ? Proposa Alice tout en cherchant l'assentiment de son époux.

-Nous les vouerions aussi à une mort certaine, répondit Jasper en affichant un air désolé.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ? Demanda Esmé qui se tourna comme les autres vers son époux.

-Nous ne pouvons prendre cette décision, je vais appeler Bella et Billy Black, annonça Carlisle qui gagna son bureau d'un pas las. »

*******************

Carlisle reposa le combiné du téléphone. Il avait eu Billy et Bella, il leur avait demandé de venir le plus rapidement possible à la villa. Il avait perçu l'inquiétude dans la voix de ses amis, mais il avait tenu à ne rien dire par téléphone, il tenait à leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle de vive voix. Avec difficulté, il se rappela il y a quelques jours à quel point il était heureux. Il avait retrouvé son fils, sa famille était à nouveau réunie, ils étaient heureux, alors, pourquoi fallait-il que le destin s'acharne ainsi contre eux ? Pendant un instant, il eut envie d'être égoïste, il aurait voulu partir, tout quitter avec sa famille et laisser les Quileutes et les humains livrés à leur destin. Bien que cette idée soit alléchante, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas les abandonner quitte à sacrifier les siens pour tenter de les sauver. Mais avait-il le droit de leur demander ça ?

« -Tu n'as pas à nous le demander, affirma Alice en entrant dans son bureau, nous partageons tes opinions et nous te suivrons partout où tu iras.

-Merci, mais je te promets que je ferai tout pour qu'il ne vous arrive rien, je ne le supporterai pas, admit son père alors qu'elle venait déposer un baiser sur son front. Vois-tu quelque chose ?

-Non, je ne sais si c'est la présence des Quileutes ou celle des sorciers, mais j'ai du mal à voir l'avenir. Cependant, j'ai une étrange impression, comme si au milieu de ces ténèbres subsistait une lueur d'espoir… Je suis peut-être folle, mais j'ai envie de croire que tout va s'arranger.

-Tu n'es pas folle, Alice, et moi aussi j'ai envie d'y croire.

-Les autres nous attendent, dit le petit lutin d'un ton grave qui ne lui ressemblait pas, ils sont tous en bas. »

Carlisle suivit sa fille au rez-de-chaussée. Billy se tenait près du canapé où étaient installés Bella et Jacob, leurs mains liées, derrière eux se tenaient Sam et Seth. Alice s'assit auprès de Jasper, elle ne quittait pas sa meilleure amie du regard, tentant de réfréner son chagrin. Rosalie et Emmett étaient partis patrouiller pour s'assurer qu'ils ne couraient pas de danger et surtout qu'aucun membre du clan des Volturi ne puissent entendre leur conversation. Carlisle prit place sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où était installée Esmé, aussitôt, son épouse posa une main rassurante sur sa cuisse. Lentement, Carlisle leur fit part du motif de la visite des Volturi. Il vit leurs traits pâlir, la peur apparaitre dans leurs yeux. Il surprit Jacob qui serrait un peu plus fort la main de Bella, cette dernière posa son autre main sur la sienne pour tenter de l'apaiser. Il pouvait sentir la colère du jeune indien, il allait la laisser éclater, il en était sûr.

« -Et que comptez-vous faire ? Vous allez livrer ma Bella à ces suceurs de sang pour qu'elle devienne un monstre ? !

-Non, bien sûr que non, affirma Carlisle, mais…

-Mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution, n'est-ce pas ? Acheva Bella.

-Je suis désolé, mais même si nous nous unissons, nous ne ferons pas le poids, admit le médecin.

-Alors, Bella et moi allons partir, s'ils ne la trouvent pas ils repartiront en Italie ? Proposa Jacob.

-Tu te trompes, ils nous ont clairement avertis que si nous ne leur amenions pas Bella ce soir, ils se vengeraient sur les habitants de Forks, expliqua Carlisle.

-Ma décision est prise, affirma Bella, je viens avec vous.

-Il existe forcément une autre solution ! S'énerva Jacob.

-J'aimerais que ce soit le cas, confia Carlisle.

-Tout ça s'est de votre faute ! Accusa le jeune Quileute. Votre faute et celle d'Edward ! Mais bien sûr c'est Bella qui va payer pour vous !

-Tu es injuste, Jacob, gronda Billy, ils sont tout aussi démunis que nous face aux Desmorts et pourtant ils nous ont offert leur aide sans que nous ne la demandions et rien ne les y obligeait !

-Il s'agit de Bella ! Hurla le jeune homme. Je refuse qu'elle soit sacrifiée pour qu'eux puissent continuer à vivre !

-Ma décision est prise ! Répéta Bella d'un ton étonnement ferme. Je t'en prie, Jacob, ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont.

-Je suis désolé, Bella… Je t'aime… Mais je ne peux pas accepter ta décision… Il y a une autre solution, j'en suis certain, murmura le jeune Quileute avant de sortir de la villa. »

*****************

Jacob fit quelques pas dans la forêt, il entendit Bella courir après lui. Sans attendre, il se transforma en loup et disparut parmi les arbres. Il allait la sauver qu'elle le veuille ou non ! Il avait déjà une idée, mais il faisait tout pour la garder bien enfouie au fond de son cerveau, il ne fallait surtout pas que le reste de la meute apprenne ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire car sinon ils l'en empêcherait. Jacob accéléra, courant toujours de plus en plus vite tout en humant l'air. La piste était faible, mais il allait tout faire pour la remonter. Le temps ne jouait pas en sa faveur, le soleil commençait déjà à décliner à l'horizon. Il devait se dépêcher. Il devait sauver Bella !

*********************

Bella descendit lentement du dos de Carlisle. Ils venaient d'arriver au champ où les Cullen jouaient au base-ball. La jeune fille retint un frisson lorsqu'elle vit les silhouettes enveloppées dans de longues capes noires qui se tenaient non loin d'eux. Elle pouvait sentir l'hésitation et la colère de sa famille de cœur. Ils étaient prêts à se battre pour elle. Un seul mot de sa part et Alice l'entraînerait au loin sur son dos alors que les autres seraient voués à une mort certaine. D'un pas tremblant, elle s'avança vers les Volturi. Elle fut surprise de voir que toute la famille l'accompagnait et quelque part elle en était soulagée. La peur étreignait tout son être, ses jambes avaient du mal à la porter. Elle faillit chuter, mais Carlisle passa un bras protecteur autour de sa taille. Elle lui sourit pour le remercier. Elle se perdit quelques instants dans ses yeux dorés, elle ne devait pas avoir peur, elle devait être forte, car quoi de plus beau que de donner sa vie pour ceux que l'on aime ? Elle avait dit au revoir à son père, elle avait laissé un message à Renée, mais ce qu'elle regrettait le plus c'était de ne pas pouvoir dire au revoir à Jacob et à Edward… Elle aurait aimé les serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras, elle rêvait de sentir leur étreinte rassurante… Mais ils n'étaient pas là. Edward était en lieu sûr et elle ne cessait de remercier Carlisle d'avoir pensé à l'éloigner. Quant à Jacob, même s'il ne comprenait pas son choix, elle aurait apprécié qu'il la soutienne… Edward l'aurait soutenu, elle en était certaine, il aurait crié, il aurait cherché une solution, mais au final il serait resté à ses côtés… D'un geste rageur, la jeune fille chassa les larmes qui lui avaient échappées. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant les Volturi.

« -Je suis heureux que vous ayez tenu parole, dit un vampire qui semblait vieux de plusieurs siècles. Bella, je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance. Je me nomme Aro et voici mes frères Caïus et Marcus. Accepterais-tu de me serrer la main ?

-Ai-je le choix ? Demanda la jeune fille d'un ton amer.

-Je t'assure que nous ne te voulons pas de mal, mais cela serait plus simple pour nous tous si tu te laissais faire.

Bella soupira avant de tendre une main récalcitrante vers le vampire. Ses doigts froids touchèrent les siens et elle ne put réprimer un frisson. Elle observa les traits du dénommé Aro se figer, elle le vit se concentrer avant qu'il ne la lâche et se tourne vers les siens.

-Prodigieux, tu résistes même à mon pouvoir, cette jeune fille a un potentiel des plus extraordinaires. Dis-moi, très chère Bella, es-tu imperméable à tous nos pouvoirs ? Questionna Aro en fixant les membres de la famille Cullen.

-Alice peut voir mon avenir, Jasper peut ressentir mes émotions, mais Edward ne pouvait pas lire mes pensées, confia Bella après avoir consulté le chef des Cullen du regard.

-Aro, mon ami, commença Carlisle en s'approchant doucement, je te prie de reconsidérer ta décision. Bella est digne de confiance, jamais elle ne parlera de notre secret. Je t'en prie, mon ami, épargne sa vie.

-Carlisle, tu sais à quel point je te respecte et ton amitié est très précieuse à mes yeux, mais nous ne pouvons nous permettre de laisser cette jeune fille ainsi, soit elle devient l'une des nôtres, soit elle meurt. Nous ne pouvons faire d'exception à la règle.

-Je vous en prie, Bella est …

-Jane, souffla Caïus.

Aussitôt, Carlisle s'écroula sur le sol, son beau visage tordu sous la torture que lui infligeait la vampire qui esquissait un sourire sadique. Les membres du clan Cullen se mirent en position d'attaque, leurs lèvres se retroussèrent, des sons rauques s'échappèrent de leur poitrine.

-Il suffit, murmura Aro.

Le corps de Carlisle se détendit au fur et à mesure que la souffrance le quittait. Lentement, il se releva et d'un regard ordonna aux siens de se calmer.

-Il est temps, ma chère, de vous joindre à nous, continua Aro dont la patience semblait s'amenuiser.

-Attendez ! Demanda une voix sèche qui venait de l'orée des bois.

-Jacob ! S'écria Bella qui ne put retenir un sourire, il était venu lui dire adieu, elle n'y croyait plus.

-Tiens, un loup, marmonna Caïus, quelle odeur nauséabonde…

-Voulez-vous que je m'en charge ? Demanda Démétri qui fixait avec intérêt le jeune Quileute.

-J'ai un marché à vous proposer, lança Jacob.

-Tue-le, ordonna Caïus énervé à Démétri.

-Non ! Le stoppa Aro. Ecoutons ce que ce jeune homme a à nous dire, sa détermination m'intrigue. Alors, quel est ton marché ?

-Un échange, lâcha Jacob.

-Un échange ? Répéta Caïus d'un air dédaigneux. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que nous allons prendre ta vie contre celle de cette fille ?

-Non, je sais que je ne représente rien à vos yeux.

Carlisle se tendit alors qu'il se remémorait quelques mots qui le firent chanceler: _méfie-toi du Quileute_… Ses yeux ambrés fouillèrent les alentours, la peur étreignant peu à peu son être.

-Ne fais pas ça Jacob, supplia Carlisle, je t'en prie.

-Et en quoi sa vie est-elle plus importante que celle de Bella ? Cria le jeune indien fou de rage.

-Voilà qui est intriguant, avoua Aro qui ne perdait pas des yeux les deux protagonistes.

-Intriguant ? ! Je trouve que tout ceci a assez duré ! S'impatienta Caïus. Prenons la fille et partons !

-Attendez ! S'écria Jacob. Je peux vous donner beaucoup mieux que Bella, mais vous devez me promettre de la laisser partir !

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais nous proposer en échange, admit Aro, mais si cela est le cas, alors, oui, tu as ma parole, nous ne toucherons pas à Bella.

-Aro ! Protesta Caïus furieux.

Jacob se tourna et se pencha vers un fourré. Carlisle se précipita vers le Quileute aussi rapidement qu'il le put, mais Jane le stoppa. Il s'écroula sur le sol en poussant un cri de désespoir. Les membres de sa famille semblèrent comprendre ce que Jacob tramait, ils tentèrent de l'atteindre, mais Alec usa de son pouvoir sur eux et ils se retrouvèrent paralysés. Le jeune Quileute traîna une forme à moitié inconsciente avant de la laisser tomber lourdement sur le sol terreux.

-Et pour quelle raison crois-tu que cet humain serait plus intéressant pour nous que Bella ? Demanda Caïus d'un ton hargneux.

-Ce n'est pas n'importe quel humain, c'est Edward Cullen ! Lâcha Jacob en relevant la tête du jeune homme pour qu'ils puissent distinguer ses traits.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Murmura Aro en s'approchant.

Le vampire s'agenouilla face à Edward qui avait retrouvé ses esprits. Le jeune homme tenta de se débattre alors qu'Aro approchait une main de sa joue, mais ses mains étaient liées et un bâillon l'empêchait de parler.

-Du calme, Edward, je ne te veux pas de mal, souffla Aro tout en posant une main sur la poitrine du jeune homme à l'endroit où battait son cœur. Ces liens te blessent ? Je vais te les ôter.

-Alors, vous le prenez à la place de Bella ? Demanda Jacob.

-S'il s'agit bien d'Edward, alors, oui, confirma Aro, mais laisse-moi vérifier que c'est bien lui. Donne-moi ta main.

Edward lui signifia son refus d'un signe de tête. Il tenta d'échapper à l'emprise du vampire, mais son dos heurta les jambes de Jacob. Ce dernier le remit sur ses pieds et le tint fermement par les épaules permettant ainsi à Aro de prendre sa main. Après quelques minutes de silence, le vampire le lâcha, un air soucieux peint sur son visage.

-Alors, s'impatienta Caïus, est-ce lui ?

-Comment ?! S'étonna Edward. Pourquoi n'arrivez-vous pas à lire en moi ?

-Tu arrives à lire mes pensées ? S'exclama Aro qui affichait un air tout aussi surpris que celui du jeune homme. Laisse-moi réessayer.

-Seulement si vous laissez ma famille tranquille !

-Soit, Jane, Alec, cela suffit, ordonna le vampire avant de fixer intensément Carlisle. Fait en sorte que les tiens restent calme sinon c'est ton fils et les deux humains qui en feront les frais.

-Personne ne bougera, promit Carlisle qu'Esmé aidait à se relever.

Aro s'approcha une nouvelle fois d'Edward. Tous attendirent avec anxiété le verdict du vampire qui finit par relâcher son étreinte tout en affichant un air consterné.

-C'est étrange, très étrange, marmonna Aro, il semblerait que tu aies gardé ton don de lire dans les esprits même si tu es humain, mais tu aurais aussi développé une sorte de bouclier à l'instar de Bella. Jane !

La vampire s'approcha d'eux, un effrayant sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Edward. Le jeune homme se souvenait parfaitement de la douleur atroce qu'elle était capable de provoquer. Il ne baissa pas les yeux, ne souhaitant pas lui donner cette joie. Il serra les dents attendant que le coup vienne. Les secondes passèrent. Il put la voir froncer les sourcils, la colère déformait peu à peu ses traits. Il entendit Aro prononcer le nom de son frère. Edward ne connaissait pas bien le pouvoir d'Alec et ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, mais, tout comme pour Jane, rien ne se passa.

-Prodigieux, souffla Caïus, il sera un guerrier indestructible.

-Il a le potentiel pour devenir notre héritier, lâcha Marcus qui parlait pour la première fois.

Tous se tournèrent vers le vampire, la stupeur se peignait sur leurs traits. Edward pouvait distinguer en plus de la rage sur ceux d'Alec et Jane, c'était une place qu'ils avaient convoité depuis des années, mais jamais aucun des Volturi ne leur en avait parlé.

-Tu as raison, admit Aro en reportant son attention sur Edward.

-Même s'il est impressionnant, il est végétarien, fit remarquer Caïus, et cela nous ne pouvons le tolérer.

-Il était végétarien, rappela Aro en insistant sur l'imparfait. Il suffit que nous le transformions à Volterra, je serais son père, il n'aura pas d'autres choix que de boire du sang humain.

Edward recula d'un pas. Il voulait bien mourir pour sauver sa famille, ses amis, mais il refusait d'être transformé en monstre. Non ! Jamais, il ne supporterait de tuer des hommes ou des femmes pour se nourrir, il ne voulait pas trahir les principes de son véritable père, de Carlisle.

-Pourquoi attendre d'être à Volterra ? Lâcha Caïus. Ne laissons pas le temps aux Cullen de tenter quoi que ce soit. Transforme-le de suite !

-Tu n'as pas tort, songea Aro. »

Le vampire s'approcha rapidement d'Edward et avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser un geste, Aro le tenait fermement dans ses bras, plaquant son dos contre son torse dur et froid. Edward croisa les regards affolés de sa famille, celui de Bella. Il vit ses frères s'élancer vers lui avant qu'Alec ne les stoppe avec son don. Il entendit les sanglots de sa mère, d'Alice, de Rosalie, il remarqua les larmes qui mouillaient les joues de Bella. Edward ne put retenir un cri de douleur lorsqu'Aro empoigna ses cheveux et tira violemment sa tête en arrière dégageant ainsi son cou. Edward entrelaça son regard avec celui de son père, son père qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Il sentit le souffle froid d'Aro sur sa peau le faisant frissonner.

« -Je vous aime, murmura-t-il sachant pertinemment que toute sa famille l'entendrait. »

Il perçut des rugissements de colère ainsi que des plaintes de désespoir et il serra les poings face à la souffrance de sa famille et à son impuissance à la soulager. Edward ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit les dents du vampire contre sa chair. Il pria pour que son sang soit succulent, ainsi peut-être qu'Aro ne pourrait pas se contrôler et qu'il le tuerait ? Edward l'espérait de tout son cœur, il préférait mourir plutôt que de devenir un monstre. Le jeune homme sentit un vent violent s'élever autour de lui, le froid l'envahit. Peu à peu, son corps s'affaissa, il se serait écrasé sur le sol si les bras d'Aro ne l'avaient pas maintenu fermement. Un bruit de tonnerre résonna non loin de lui. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il lui sembla apercevoir une violente lumière blanche. Puis tout devint noir, froid, triste… La mort était là…

***********************

Bonne soirée à tout le monde et à dimanche !!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux sortis de mon imagination.

Encore un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Nini :** Merci pour ton commentaire, je te sens très remontée contre Jacob et tu n'es pas la seule, je sais que je lui donne un rôle pas sympa… Voilà la suite et j'espère que ça te plaira. A bientôt !

**Bleu :** Oui, je sais, mais ne t'inquiète pas Bella et Edward ça va arriver, mais il faut leur laisser du temps au vue des évènements…. Merci pour ta review à + !

**AV :** J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, pour Bella et Edward, tu n'es pas la seule à attendre leurs retrouvailles, elles vont arriver, à bientôt !

Bonne lecture !!!

******************

**Chapitre 11 : Douloureuses pertes…**

_Edward sentit un vent violent s'élever autour de lui, le froid l'envahit. Peu à peu, son corps s'affaissa, il se serait écrasé sur le sol si les bras d'Aro ne l'avaient pas maintenu fermement. Un bruit de tonnerre résonna non loin de lui. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il lui sembla apercevoir une violente lumière blanche. Puis tout devint noir, froid, triste… La mort était là…_

Edward entrouvrit difficilement les yeux, il pouvait sentir deux bras froids l'enserrer fermement. Une main douce et rassurante caressa son visage en un geste empli d'amour. Peu à peu, il distingua les formes qui l'entouraient. Il reconnut le visage aimant de sa mère qui le tenait dans ses bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Esmé quand elle s'aperçut qu'il se réveillait. Tendrement, elle resserra son étreinte et le berça. Edward vit ses frères et sœurs penchés au-dessus d'eux, observant avec anxiété son visage. Lentement, ses souvenirs se manifestèrent. Il se rappelait de la poigne froide et ferme d'Aro, de ses dents qui touchaient sa peau si fine…

D'un geste prompt, Edward porta sa main à son cou cherchant une trace de morsure. La main d'Esmé vint trouver la sienne, lui faisant arrêter sa recherche, elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux un instant en réalisant que son cœur battait dans sa poitrine, que son sang coulait toujours dans ses veines, que le venin ne viendrait pas le faire hurler de douleur. Le soulagement qu'il ressentit à cet instant brisa la barrière qui retenait ses sentiments. Un immense froid l'envahit. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux alors que son corps était secoué de tremblements, ses dents claquaient sans qu'il puisse les stopper. Esmé leva un regard affolé vers ses frères et sœurs. Alice disparut quelques secondes avant de revenir avec une couverture. Rapidement, elle aida Esmé à l'envelopper dedans. Rosalie et Alice se joignirent à leur mère pour le réconforter, mais il ne contrôlait plus son corps qui était toujours secoué par des spasmes violents. Il aperçut alors Estelle, elle s'approcha et Rosalie lui laissa sa place. La sorcière porta une tasse fumante à ses lèvres, d'une main peu assurée Edward tenta de la repousser, mais Esmé vint à la rescousse d'Estelle. Edward ne put qu'avaler l'étrange mixture que la sorcière portait à ses lèvres. Peu à peu, il sentit son corps s'apaiser, ses muscles se détendirent, sa respiration devint plus calme. Il adressa un sourire reconnaissant à Estelle. La sorcière lui sourit en retour avant de caresser sa joue tout en lui murmurant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Le jeune homme voulut parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge, sauf une plainte rocailleuse.

« -Tout va bien, murmura Esmé à son oreille, tu ne risques rien.

-Maman, chuchota Edward tout en enfouissant son visage dans son cou maternel, s'imprégnant de son odeur rassurante.

Edward sursauta entre les bras de sa mère lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix non loin d'eux. Il reconnut sans mal la voix de Bella. Il rouvrit les yeux et fut stupéfait de voir qu'ils étaient à la réserve Quileute, de nombreux indiens les entouraient.

-Comment as-tu osé faire ça ?! Hurlait la jeune fille qui se moquait d'attirer tous les regards. De quel droit as-tu enlevé Edward pour le livrer à ces vampires ?

-Mais Bella…

-Tais-toi ! Rien de ce que tu pourras dire n'arrangera la situation ! Tu te dits meilleurs qu'eux mais tu te trompes Jacob Black, tu es bien pire que ces vampires que tu méprises tant ! Jamais l'un d'entre eux n'aurait livré un innocent !

-C'est pourtant ce qu'ils ont fait avec toi ! Rétorqua Jacob. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils ont éloigné Edward ? Ils savaient que ces Voltu-machins voudraient le transformer !

-Oui, Jacob ! Ils le savaient et c'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont mis à l'abri, mais jamais ils n'avaient envisagé qu'ils venaient pour moi ! Comment l'auraient-ils pu étant donné que les Volturi n'avaient aucune raison de connaître mon existence ? Répliqua Bella folle de rage. Ose me dire que toi tu aurais sacrifié ton fils pour quelqu'un ?

-…

-Tu vois ! Tu en aurais été incapable ! S'écria Bella d'un ton triomphant.

-Bella, calme-toi, s'il te plaît, demanda Edward en se redressant tant bien que mal avec l'aide de sa mère, ne sois pas trop dure avec lui. S'il m'avait expliqué, je l'aurais suivi de mon plein gré, je…

-Mais ma parole, tu es aussi abruti que lui ! Comment peux-tu penser que ta vie a moins de valeur que la mienne ? As-tu ne serait-ce qu'un instant pensé à la peine que tu aurais causé à ta famille ? Je les ai vu quand ils ont cru t'avoir perdu, je ne souhaite à quiconque de vivre l'enfer qu'ils ont connu ! De quel droit leur aurais-tu imposé ça ?

-Je sais la peine que je leur aurais causé et pour ça je m'en serais voulu éternellement, mais Bella tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Jacob, lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un on est prêt à tout pour lui, du meilleur comme du pire. Je le comprends…

-Vous êtes deux imbéciles, maugréa Bella entre ses dents avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rageur tout en essuyant ses larmes.

Jacob allait la suivre quand il fut stoppé par son père qui lui adressa un regard sévère.

-Laisse-la tranquille, dit Billy, Emily est avec elle, Bella a besoin de se calmer, elle a eu très peur ce soir et ta présence pour l'instant ne fera qu'accentuer sa rage. Jacob, je peux essayer de comprendre ton geste, mais sache que tu m'as énormément déçu. Lorsque Carlisle sera rentré, je veux que tu présentes tes excuses à toute sa famille et en particulier à Edward.

-Peux toujours rêver, marmonna Jacob entre ses dents.

-Jacob, écoute-moi bien, si…

-Non, intervint Edward, Billy, ne vous inquiétez pas, comme je l'ai dit à Bella, je peux comprendre. Tout ce que je veux savoir Jacob s'est si tu as fait du mal à…

-Non, mais ça va pas ! S'énerva Jacob. J'ai pas fait de mal à la femme qui te gardait. Je l'ai juste assommé et déposé sur le canapé.

-J'espère pour toi qu'elle va bien, parce que sinon tu auras à faire à moi ! Menaça Edward avant de se tourner vers sa famille. Quelqu'un aurait un téléphone ? Je veux m'assurer que…

Edward se tut en voyant les traits figés de sa famille. Emmett et Jasper s'élancèrent verse les bois alors qu'Esmé, Alice et Rosalie s'étaient rapprochées de lui, formant ainsi sa garde rapprochée. Les Quileutes intrigués par leur comportement se tinrent aussitôt sur leurs gardes essayant de distinguer ce qui avait alarmé les vampires. Soudain, Emmett sortit des bois, il tenait dans ses bras le corps d'Embry, Jasper les suivait tout en aidant Sam à avancer. Emmett déposa le jeune indien sur le sol, son corps était couvert de sang, des entailles plus ou moins profondes maculaient sa peau. Un silence pesant s'abattit, tous avaient compris que le jeune Quileute était mort.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Questionna Billy en s'approchant de Sam que Jasper venait d'asseoir sur le sol.

-On s'est fait attaquer par des vampires et je crois qu'il y avait un sorcier parmi eux, souffla Sam à bout de force.

-Où est Carlisle ? S'écria Esmé dont le visage reflétait l'angoisse.

-On s'est séparé, il a voulu partir patrouiller du côté de votre villa pour s'assurer que les Volturi n'y étaient pas.

-On part à sa recherche, annonça Emmett.

-Non ! Refusa Esmé. Ton frère et toi, vous restez ici ! Carlisle sait ce qu'il fait, il faut que vous restiez pour protéger les Quileutes et Edward !

-Mais, maman, il a peut-être besoin d'aide, protesta Jasper.

-Je sais, mais il voudrait que nous restions là. Il va revenir, je le sais, assura farouchement Esmé. »

Les garçons Cullen allaient protester lorsqu'un cri résonna. Un couple de personnes âgées s'approcha du corps d'Embry et ils tombèrent à genoux devant le corps sans vie de leur fils. Lentement, les Quileutes s'approchèrent pour les soutenir et les réconforter. Bella et Emily arrivèrent à leur tour et se dépêchèrent de se joindre à eux. Edward ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage maculé de larmes de Bella. Elle s'approcha doucement de Jacob qui semblait très ébranlé par la mort de son ami, tendrement, elle le prit dans ses bras. Edward se laissa tomber dans l'herbe fraîche en sentant ses jambes se dérober sous son poids. Aussitôt toute sa famille fut à ses côtés. Il remarqua alors deux personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui entouraient Estelle. Une jeune femme qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'année, ses cheveux noirs étaient striés par des mèches violettes, elle était aussi petite et menue qu'Alice, ses yeux bleues étaient cernés d'un maquillage noir et violet comme sa tenue qui s'harmonisait à sa coupe de cheveux. L'homme était plus âgé, il paraissait avoir le même âge qu'Estelle. Ses cheveux bruns étaient courts, une fine moustache ornait sa lèvre supérieure, son regard noisette était sérieux et il ne cessait de dévisager tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Edward allait interroger Estelle quand il remarqua l'échange rapide entre Esmé et Billy. Emmett s'approcha de son frère et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester, il le prit dans ses bras. Les vampires ainsi qu'Estelle et ses amis entèrent dans une petite maison qui servait de lieu de réunion aux Quileutes. Emmett déposa Edward dans un fauteuil. Même si les deux clans se respectaient et s'appréciaient, les indiens avaient besoin d'être seuls pour pleurer la perte de l'un des leurs.

« -Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Edward lorsqu'il fut sûr que sa voix ne tremblait plus.

-De quoi te souviens-tu ? Questionna Rosalie.

-Je me rappelle qu'Aro allait me mordre, après, c'est le trou noir.

-Je te présente Philippe et Gloria, annonça Estelle en désignant ses deux compagnons, ce sont des sorciers. Nous sommes arrivés au moment où se vampire allait te mordre.

-Alors, c'est grâce à vous trois si je suis toujours en vie, merci, dit Edward d'un ton sincère.

-J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que nous sommes tes sauveurs, petit, mais ce serait faux, lâcha Philippe, il y avait quelque chose d'autre ce soir, je ne saurais dire quoi, mais ce n'est pas nous qui avons fait fuir les Volturi.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Questionna Edward.

-C'était vraiment étrange, expliqua Jasper, Aro te tenait, aucun de nous ne pouvait bouger. On a senti la présence d'Estelle au moment où l'orage a éclaté. Il y a eu un éclair aveuglant, même pour nous…

-Quand nous avons pu voir à nouveau, continua Alice d'une voix tremblante, les Volturi étaient partis, tu… Tu étais étendu sur le sol… Tu ne bougeais plus…

-Carlisle s'est précipité vers toi et nous avons tous été soulagé quand il nous a dit que tu étais simplement évanoui, poursuivit Rosalie avant de baisser les yeux, comme nous étions rassuré sur ton sort, on a plus ou moins voulu faire sa fête au sale clébard…

-Mais ton père les a calmés, assura Esmé, Sam et la meute venaient de nous rejoindre. Après leur avoir expliqué ce qui s'était passé et comme tu étais toujours inconscient, il a proposé que nous venions nous réfugier ici pendant qu'ils s'assuraient qu'il n'y avait plus de danger. Carlisle, Embry et lui sont partis patrouiller ensuite…

-J'en étais sûre ! S'écria Gloria qui était en train d'observer un étrange sablier.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Estelle.

-Elle est encore dans une de ses théories fumeuses, soupira Philippe excédé.

-Une théorie fumeuse ?! Tiens, regarde ! La voilà ta preuve !

-Tu sais bien que c'est impossible, répliqua le sorcier en se penchant tout de même sur l'objet, je… Non ! Comment…

-Je te l'avais dit ! Répliqua aussitôt la jeune sorcière.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Esmé.

-Nous avons perdu 5 minutes, déclara fièrement Gloria.

-Comment peut-on perdre 5 minutes ? Questionna Alice qui nageait, comme les autres, en pleine incompréhension.

-Ce que veux dire Gloria, expliqua Estelle, c'est que le temps s'est figé pendant 5 minutes.

-Et cela juste avant que les Volturi ne disparaissent, compléta Philippe. As-tu fait appel à un allié qui serait capable de ça ?

-Non, répondit Estelle, et je ne connais qu'une seule sorcière capable de jouer avec le temps…

-Felicia, murmura Gloria dont la peur envahit les prunelles.

-Non, c'est impossible, assura Estelle, pourquoi nous aurait-elle aidé ?

-Sûrement pour s'assurer que personne d'autre qu'elle ne nous tuerait, proposa Philippe.

-J'aime pas ta théorie, maugréa Gloria.

-Ce serait elle qui aurait attaqué Sam et Embry ? Demanda Edward.

-Peut-être, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle se serait entourée de vampires, réfléchit Estelle, elle est suffisamment puissante pour se passer d'eux.

-A moins qu'elle ne veuille s'amuser avec sa proie, commenta Jasper.

A ses propos tous frissonnèrent en comprenant qu'il n'avait pas tort. Les sorciers connaissaient sa réputation, ils leur en avaient parlé, cette folle ferait tout pour les faire souffrir avant de les achever. Esmé se redressa de sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'Edward, elle était concentrée sur ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, tout comme le reste de sa famille.

-Ils veulent que nous les rejoignons, annonça Emmett, ils souhaitent nous montrer quelque chose.

Ils sortirent de la petite maison et se dirigèrent vers le groupe d'indiens qui entourait toujours le corps du jeune Embry. Alors qu'ils approchaient d'un pas prudent, les Quileutes s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer. Ils se retrouvèrent devant le corps du jeune homme. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, Billy demanda aux indiens de les laisser. Il ne restait plus que les anciens et la meute. Jacob se tenait là, son bras entourant la taille fine de Bella

_-Edward ne devrait pas voir ça, pensa Jasper dont le regard se posa sur le corps de l'indien, je vais dire à Alice de l'éloigner. _

-N'y songe même pas, maugréa Edward en s'avançant alors que son frère lui jetait un regard réprobateur.

Edward retint avec peine un cri d'effroi. Le corps d'Embry avait été nettoyé, on pouvait maintenant distinguer une forme tracée sur sa poitrine. Edward s'approcha pour mieux voir. Ses yeux suivirent les traits tracés dans la chair, il sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

-C'est l'emblème de la famille Desmorts, affirma Estelle qui s'était agenouillée près du corps.

-Non, souffla Edward, non…

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Questionna Gloria qui le regardait avec intérêt.

-Tu es revenu ! S'écria soudain Esmé avant de se jeter dans les bras de Carlisle qui venait d'arriver. Merci, tu vas bien.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Carlisle devant leurs visages graves.

Le médecin aperçut alors le corps d'Embry. Il s'approcha d'un pas respectueux avant de s'agenouiller devant sa dépouille.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Peu de temps après nous être séparés, nous avons été attaqué par des vampires, l'informa Sam, j'ai cru que nous allions y passer tous les deux, mais après avoir tué Embry, ils sont partis. Un sorcier les accompagnait.

-C'est un avertissement, comprit Carlisle. Vous avez pu voir le sorcier ?

-Non, il portait une cape, son visage nous était dissimulé, avoua Sam.

-Toi, tu as l'air de savoir quelque chose, lâcha Gloria qui ne cessait de dévisager Edward. Il a l'air choqué depuis qu'il a vu le symbole et encore plus depuis que tu as dit que c'était celui des Desmorts.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches, Cullen ?! Gronda Jacob qui fit un pas menaçant dans sa direction.

-Arrête ça tout de suite ! Ordonna Bella en le retenant.

-J'ai déjà vu ce symbole, confia Edward d'une voix blanche.

-Où as-tu pu le voir ? Demanda Jasper surpris.

-Tu savais, balbutia Edward qui cherchait le regard de son père, tu savais ? … Bien sûr que tu savais… Comment… Non…

Edward se retourna et partit en courant vers la forêt.

-Il croit réellement qu'il va nous échapper ? Se moqua Jacob.

Quelques grognements s'élevèrent alors que les vampires fusillaient le Quileute du regard.

-Je ne le sens plus, s'écria soudain Esmé paniquée.

-Moi, non plus, s'inquiéta Rosalie.

Emmett et Jasper s'élancèrent. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau à leurs côtés, leurs visages reflétaient la surprise et l'inquiétude.

-Il… Il est plus là, souffla Emmett. Je comprends pas…

-Ok, il était plus rapide que nous tous mais en tant que vampire, là c'est un humain ! Rappela Alice dont la voix montait dans les aigüe.

-Nous caches-tu quelque chose Carlisle ? Demanda Estelle qui le fixait avec intensité.

-Je dois retrouver Edward, dit simplement le vampire en se relevant, je crois savoir où il s'est réfugié.

-Carlisle, laisse-nous t'accompagner, implora Esmé.

-Non, restez ici, vous êtes en sécurité, dit Carlisle tout en embrassant rapidement sa femme, ne t'inquiète pas, je te le ramène. »

*****************

Edward courrait à en perdre haleine. Courir lui avait toujours donné une sensation de liberté lorsqu'il était vampire, mais là, il lui était impossible de retrouver ce bien être. Il sentait l'air brûler sa gorge, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile, une douleur lancinante gagnait son ventre. Il s'enfonçait dans les bois, courant tel un aveugle dans l'obscurité qui l'entourait. Plusieurs fois, il trébucha et se releva péniblement. Il continuait sa course sans but, souhaitant simplement fuir le sentiment de trahison qui l'envahissait. Il ne vit pas la racine de l'arbre, son pied trébucha contre, il chuta. Instinctivement, il tendit les mains pour amortir sa chute, mais rien ne vint, seulement le vide. Il se souvint avec effroi que la Push était bordée par des falaises. Il sentit son corps chuter, il ferma les yeux attendant le choc…

Au bout de quelques secondes, Edward entrouvrit les yeux. Il ne sentait plus le vent dans ses cheveux, ni la sensation de chute. Il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé dans l'herbe. Il se redressa prudemment sur un coude. Non loin de lui brûlait un petit feu, il put grâce à sa lueur reconnaître sa clairière. Que faisait-il ici ? Comment était-il arrivé là ? Edward voulut se relever mais son poing de côté était toujours bien présent lui rappelant la raison de sa fuite. D'un geste empli de rage, il frappa le sol de son poing. Ignorant la douleur, il se redressa et tituba jusqu'à un arbre contre lequel il déversa sa rage, frappant toujours et encore, refusant d'écouter son corps qui lui criait d'arrêter. Sa main était en sang et commençait déjà à enfler.

« -Si tu continues comme ça tu ne pourras plus jouer du piano, murmura une voix douce près de lui.

Edward sursauta. Aussitôt, il recula, on pouvait aisément lire la peur sur son visage.

-Tu n'as pas à me craindre, Edward, j'ai promis à ton père de veiller sur toi.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? Cracha le jeune homme furieux. Depuis le début tu me mens, vous me mentez ! Comment Carlisle peut-il te faire confiance après ce qu'il nous a dit sur toi ? Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi alors que tu as tué Embry !

-J'aurais peut-être du te laisser t'écraser au pied de cette falaise….

-Alors, c'était toi ! Et là, tu vas me faire quoi ? Me torturer jusqu'à ce tu sois lassée et ensuite tu déposeras mon cadavre devant la réserve Quileute ? !

-Calme-toi, Edward, je t'en prie, supplia Carlisle qui venait d'arriver dans la clairière.

-Ne m'approche pas ! Hurla son fils alors qu'il faisait un pas vers lui. Pourquoi nous as-tu menti ?

-Je n'ai eu des doutes que très récemment, confessa son père, j'ai tout compris, mais les Volturi sont arrivés et je devais te mettre à l'abri. Je t'en prie, écoute-moi, tu te trompes d'ennemi, elle n'a fait que nous aider, tu….

-Ce n'est pas le moment, Carlisle ! Vous devez rentrer à la réserve Quileute tout de suite !

-Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta le médecin.

-Dépêchez-vous de rentrer sinon les autres vont vous trouver !

Carlisle s'approcha d'Edward, avant que son fils ne puisse protester, il avait bandé sa main et l'avait hissé sur son dos.

-Cours sans t'arrêter ! »

Carlisle obéit. Il s'élança au moment où le tonnerre rugissait dans le ciel. Edward ferma les yeux, un vent violent s'éleva autour d'eux alors que des éclairs s'abattaient sur leur passage. Il cacha son visage dans le cou de son père alors que ce dernier essayait de courir toujours plus vite. Soudain, il sentit le vent s'apaiser, l'orage sembla disparaître, Carlisle ralentit. Ils étaient arrivés en territoire Quileute. Quelques secondes plus tard, Edward sentit les bras de son père l'aider à descendre. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol. Esmé se précipita vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, rapidement imitée par le reste de la famille. Son père revint auprès de lui et examina sa main. Edward avait eu le temps de se calmer, il avait compris qu'il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, qu'il devait écouter les explications de son père. Il avait vu la peur dans leurs yeux lorsqu'ils étaient partis en courant de sa clairière. Il ignorait ce qui se passait mais le danger n'était peut-être pas là où il le pensait.

« -Bon, maintenant, tu vas tout nous dire Cullen ! Rugit Jacob.

-Ce n'est pas le moment ! S'énerva Estelle qui fixait toujours la forêt.

-Billy, les anciens et vous, allez vous mettre à l'abri, emmenez Bella et Edward ! Ordonna Carlisle.

-C'est trop tard, murmura Alice dont le regard voilé redevint clair.

Devant eux se tenaient un groupe d'une vingtaine de vampires aux yeux rouges. Les Cullen se mirent en position de défense alors que la meute se transformait. Des grognements de rages s'élevèrent autour d'eux.

-Je m'appelle Vladimir, dit un vampire.

Le dénommé Vladimir avait un physique aussi imposant que celui d'Emmett, mais il n'avait en rien le regard bienveillant de ce dernier. Une cicatrice barrait tout un côté de son visage gauche où son œil était vitreux. De nombreuses cicatrices déformaient son corps, signes d'autant de batailles qu'il avait du mener.

-Aucune discorde n'existe entre le clan Cullen et mon Maître, vous pouvez donc partir. Cependant, si vous décidez de vous battre au côté de ces chiens galleux et de ces traîtres de sorciers, vous subirez le même sort qu'eux ! La mort !

-Nous ne renierons jamais nos amis, affirma Carlisle.

-Et puis ne croyez pas que nous serons si facile à abattre, renchérit Philippe.

-Etes-vous sûr de vouloir vous battre contre nous ? Notre Maître offre que vous partiez avec les deux humains qui semblent si importants pour vous, rajouta Vladimir en désignant Edward et Bella.

-Je connais trop bien votre _Maître_ pour savoir qu'une ruse se cache sous cette offre que je décline donc ! Grogna Carlisle.

-Alors, je me ferais une joie de boire le sang de l'humain qui tu considères comme ton fils, railla Vladimir. »

Un grognement s'échappa de la poitrine de Carlisle alors qu'il s'élançait sur le vampire, sa famille et la meute sur ses talons. Estelle se rapprocha des humains et s'employa à développer un bouclier autour d'eux, un vampire se retrouva propulsé à plusieurs mètres après avoir voulu les approcher. Edward chercha du regard Philippe et Gloria. Ils se tenaient côte à côte et non loin d'eux. Des flammes surgissaient des mains de Gloria avec lesquelles elle essayait d'atteindre les vampires. Philippe semblait avoir un don de télékinésie, il soulevait des pierres, des arbres qu'il envoyait s'écraser ensuite sur leurs assaillants. Ses frères faisaient équipes tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil leurs épouses qui s'en sortaient à merveille grâce au don d'Alice. Esmé se battait contre une vampire avec l'aide de Seth, alors que Carlisle luttait toujours contre le dénommé Vladimir. Edward vit Philippe empiler de nombreux morceaux de bois auxquels Gloria mit feu. Les deux sorciers semblaient se fatiguer. Estelle leur ordonna de venir auprès d'elle ce qu'ils firent. A eux trois, ils pourraient maintenir la protection plus longtemps tout en reprenant des forces.

Edward ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du combat entre Vladimir et son père. Ce vampire était un guerrier bien plus aguerri que le médecin qui avait toujours été pacifiste et même s'il s'extasiait de l'habilité de Carlisle, Edward savait qu'il ne pourrait remporter ce combat. Il fallait qu'il l'aide, il venait de prendre plusieurs coups et semblait avoir du mal à se relever. Avec effroi, il vit qu'aucun membre de sa famille ne pouvait venir à son secours. Le jeune homme allait s'élancer hors de la protection quand les mains de Bella l'entourèrent, l'empêchant de courir vers une mort certaine. Pourtant, Edward ne pouvait pas rester là à regarder son père mourir ! Tout à coup, il eut une idée. Il ne savait pas si cela allait marcher, mais il devait essayer. Il se concentra sur Vladimir, puis il chuchota le prénom de son père. Ce dernier croisa quelques secondes son regard et il espérait que Carlisle avait compris. Edward murmura la prochaine attaque de Vladimir que son père put ainsi parer. Le vampire ne s'y attendait pas et fut déstabilisé pendant un instant, Carlisle en profita. Edward resta concentré sur son esprit, prévenant son père des attaques de son adversaire. Le chef des Cullen réussit à prendre le dessus.

Edward poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'autorisa à regarder autour de lui, il vit que plusieurs vampires étaient tombés, leurs carcasses brûlant dans l'immense brasier créé par Gloria. Rassuré sur le sort de ses frères et sœurs, il reporta son attention sur Carlisle, quelque chose avait changé dans l'esprit de Vladimir. Il vit le regard du vampire se poser sur Esmé qui se battait non loin d'eux. Avec horreur, Edward comprit ce qu'il allait faire. Il hurla à sa mère de se mettre à l'abri, mais il était trop tard, Vladimir la dominait de toute sa hauteur. Les cris alarmés de ses frères et sœurs résonnèrent à ses oreilles. Il vit Seth se jeter sur le vampire qui l'envoya valser contre un arbre. Carlisle courut vers Esmé tout en hurlant son prénom. Un bruit sec et mortel résonna dans la clairière déclenchant des plaintes de douleur. Un rire sadique s'échappa des lèvres de Vladimir alors qu'il lançait la tête d'Esmé dans le feu. Il lui arrachait un bras quand Carlisle se jeta sur lui en poussant un rugissement de rage. Edward comprit à cet instant qu'il allait aussi perdre son père. Vladimir avait atteint son objectif. Carlisle ne réfléchissait plus, il était aveuglé par son chagrin et donc plus facile à abattre. Ses frères et sœurs l'avaient eux aussi compris et tentaient tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de leurs adversaires pour aller secourir leur père. Edward se dégagea de la poigne de Bella et avant que quiconque ne puisse l'arrêter il courut vers son père. Vladimir et Carlisle l'aperçurent au même instant, un sentiment pervers se dessina dans l'esprit de l'un alors que la crainte s'emparait de l'autre. D'un bond, Vladimir fut auprès d'Edward qu'il tint fermement contre lui. Vladimir l'obligea à dégager son cou et tout en provoquant Carlisle du regard il lécha la peau sous laquelle palpitait la carotide d'Edward.

« -Lâche-le ! Immédiatement ! Ordonna une voix provenant de l'orée du bois.

-Qui es-tu pour oser me donner un ordre ?! Rugit le vampire furieux.

-Ambre, murmura Alice alors que la jeune femme avançait vers eux d'un pas déterminé.

-Lâche Edward ! Tout de suite !

-Te fais pas de soucis, ma mignonne, ricana Vladimir, je m'occuperai de toi après.

-Tu ne comprends pas, reprit froidement Ambre, lâche-le ou meurs !

-Laisse-moi rire, que va me faire une humaine comme toi ?

Un vent violent balaya la clairière où se déroulait la bataille. Quelque chose d'étrange et de puissant s'emparait du lieu au fur et à mesure que le ciel se déchaînait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le tonnerre gronda en un bruit assourdissant faisant cesser tous les combats, chacun observant la nature qui se déchaînait autour d'eux.

-Pour la dernière fois : lâche Edward !

-Qui es-tu ? Qu'est ce que..., balbutia Vladimir en voyant que les pieds d'Ambre ne touchaient plus le sol.

-Je m'appelle Ambre Mayfair, du clan Mayfair, répondit la jeune femme alors qu'un éclair s'abattait non loin du vampire.

-C'est toi qui fait ça, comprit Vladimir en observant la tempête, tu comptes griller ton Edward en même temps que moi ? Car je ne compte pas le lâcher !

-Tant pis pour toi, dit simplement Ambre. Edward.

A peine Ambre avait-elle murmuré son prénom qu'Edward se retrouva à l'abri sous la bulle protectrice d'Estelle. Quelques secondes plus tard, des dizaines d'éclairs s'abattaient sur la clairière prenant pour cible les vampires qu'ils réduisirent à l'état de poussière. Seul Vladimir était encore debout, observant avec stupeur le massacre de ses troupes.

-Tu vas rentrer auprès de ton Maître et lui raconter ce qui s'est passé, ordonna Ambre, tu lui diras ce que tu as vu. Je lui donne une chance de sauver sa vie, alors, qu'elle réfléchisse bien.

-Mes Maîtres sont bien plus puissant que toi, sorcière !

-Je demande à voir, murmura Ambre. Maintenant, pars avant que je ne change d'avis !

Rapidement, Vladimir disparut provoquant la rage de Carlisle. Le médecin s'élança à la poursuite du vampire, mais il fut stoppé dans sa course par Ambre, un éclair s'abattit juste devant lui.

-Laisse-moi passer ! Hurla Carlisle en se tournant vers la jeune femme. Il ne doit pas s'en tirer aussi facilement !

-Je comprends ta rage et ta souffrance Carlisle, assura Ambre, mais nous devons le laisser partir. »

Carlisle s'écroula sur le sol, son corps était secoué par des sanglots silencieux. Edward se dépêcha de le rejoindre et le prit dans ses bras, des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux se perdant dans la chevelure de son père. Il murmura des paroles apaisantes à son oreille, tout en distinguant ses frères faire de même avec ses sœurs. Bella pleurait dans les bras de Billy qui tentait maladroitement de l'apaiser. Soudain, Carlisle se redressa et s'arracha brutalement à son emprise. Edward qui avait suivi son geste de force, chancela sur ses pieds. Son père s'en rendit compte et l'étreignit avant de s'éloigner après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front. Le médecin s'approcha du corps de son épouse qu'il prit tendrement dans ses bras. Edward retint un haut le cœur, il ne pouvait regarder le corps mutilé de sa mère. Alice et Rosalie le rejoignirent aussitôt alors que ses frères s'approchaient prudemment de leur père, ne sachant pas comment il allait réagir. Carlisle releva son visage empli de tristesse qu'il avait enfoui dans la poitrine de son épouse s'imprégnant une dernière fois de son odeur. Ses yeux noyés de chagrin se posèrent sur Ambre.

« -Ramène-là ! Ordonna Carlisle en ne la quittant pas du regard.

-Je ne peux pas, avoua Ambre en retenant ses larmes, je suis désolée Carlisle, je n'ai pas vu…

-Je me fous de tes excuses !!! Hurla le médecin en se relevant. Ramène-la ! Je sais que tu peux le faire !

-Tu te trompes, assura Ambre en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Je n'en ai pas le pouvoir.

-Je sais que tu le peux ! Contredit Carlisle tout en passant une main autour du frêle cou de la jeune femme. Ramène-la comme tu as ramené Edward !

-Je…n'ai pas…ce n'est… pas… pas moi, avoua Ambre en suffoquant alors que Carlisle resserrait son étreinte autour de son cou.

-Lâche-la, Carlisle, supplia Estelle, tu vas la tuer.

Rapidement, le vampire s'éloigna tout en conservant son étreinte mortelle sur le cou de la jeune femme. Brutalement, il la plaqua contre un arbre.

-Je sais que tu mens ! Tu mens toujours ! Je t'ai dit de la ramener !

-Ca va …aller, assura Ambre aux autres qui approchaient, si… si je pouvais… je la ramènerais … à la … vie…

-Comment Edward est-il revenu si ce n'est pas toi ?!

-Je n'ai…n'ai fait…que l'aider…Je ne … sais… pas ce qui… s'est passé… Carlisle, peux…peux plus… respirer….

-Papa ! Hurla Edward. Relâche-la, je t'en supplie ! Elle n'a fait que nous aider, c'est toi qui me l'a dit ! Laisse-la !

-Non ! C'est toi qui avais raison ! On ne peut lui faire confiance ! Tu l'as compris !

-Je me trompais ! Affirma Edward en se dégageant de l'étreinte de ses sœurs pour se rapprocher. Papa !

-On ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! Répéta le vampire.

-Carlisle, intervint Philippe, je connais des membres du clan Mayfair, nous pouvons lui faire confiance.

-Une Mayfair ?! Ricana Carlisle qui paraissait de plus en plus dément. Vous croyez qu'elle est réellement une Mayfair ? Demandez à Edward pourquoi il a réagi ainsi en voyant le symbole des Desmorts ? … Vas-y Edward ! Explique-leur !

-Papa, supplia Edward en se laissant tomber sur le sol, le visage baigné de larmes.

-Si je brise ton cou maintenant, cette vendetta contre les Quileutes va-t-elle cesser avec ta mort ? Questionna Carlisle tout en humant son parfum, un air de prédateur que nul ne lui connaissait peint sur son visage.

-Tu …

-Chut ! Souffla le vampire ses lèvres effleurant celles de la jeune femme. Chut ! Laisse-moi leur dire ce que tu es… Quel monstre tu es …

-Carlisle, supplia Ambre.

-Papa ! S'écria Alice. Esmé n'aurait pas voulu que tu fasses ça !

-Que je fasse quoi ? Que je tue son meurtrier ?! Que je la venge !

-C'est pas elle qui l'a tué, argumenta Emmett, s'est ce Vladimir !

-Vous ne comprenez pas ! S'énerva Carlisle. Dis-leur Ambre ! Dis-leur qui tu es réellement !

-Arrête … tout de … suite… sinon…

-Sinon quoi ?! Tu vas me faire griller comme les autres vampires ? … Estelle ! Tu disais que les Desmorts se mêleraient à nous ? Qu'ils étaient sournois, sadiques… Et tu avais raison ! Laisse-moi te présenter l'une des leurs ! Allez Ambre, dis-leur que ton vrai nom de famille n'est pas Mayfair mais Desmorts ! Dis-le !!!

-Ca … suffit ! »

Ambre avait à peine prononcé ces mots qu'un coup de tonnerre gronda dans le ciel. Un éclair s'abattit sur la clairière aveuglant toutes les personnes présentes au même moment un cri de douleur s'éleva, chacun frémit en reconnaissant la voix de Carlisle.

************************

Bonne soirée et à mercredi pour la suite !!!


	13. Chapter 13

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux sortis de mon imagination.

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews !!!

Nini : C'est vrai que Bella est trop sympa avec Jacob, mais elle le réconforte après la perte d'un ami… En tout cas, merci pour ta review.

Bleu : Tu as du flair, mais Ambre est loin d'avoir révélée tous ses secrets…. Et merci pour ton commentaire !

AV : Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait de la peine…. Sorry… J'espère que ma fic te plaira toujours… Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

Bonne lecture !

*******************

**Chapitre 12 : Se relever et avancer**

_« __-Ca … suffit ! »_

_Ambre avait à peine prononcé ces mots qu'un coup de tonnerre gronda dans le ciel. Un éclair s'abattit sur la clairière aveuglant toutes les personnes présentes au même moment un cri de douleur s'éleva, chacun frémit en reconnaissant la voix de Carlisle. _

Edward essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais il ne vit rien. L'éclair l'avait momentanément aveuglé. Une fumée épaisse régnait sur la clairière, son odeur âcre lui piqua la gorge provoquant une quinte de toux. Il sentit une main froide se poser sur son visage pour l'attirer vers des bras accueillant, il reconnut sans mal le parfum d'Alice dont il s'imprégna. Edward effleura l'esprit de sa sœur et il comprit qu'elle aussi ne parvenait pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit. Lentement, ils se levèrent. Un vent frais balaya la clairière emportant avec lui la fumée chargée de l'essence des morts. Edward pouvait entendre la peur qui résonnait dans les esprits de chaque membre de sa famille, la peur d'avoir perdu leur père en plus de leur mère, il sentait aussi la colère gronder en eux.

C'est alors qu'ils aperçurent Ambre. Elle était assise par terre et tenait fermement Carlisle qui sanglotait dans ses bras. Elle le berçait tendrement tout en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à son oreille. La tension qu'il ressentait chez sa famille s'évapora peu à peu à la vue de leur père bien vivant. Edward vit Jasper faire un pas dans leur direction. Son frère passa un bras rassurant autour de la taille de son épouse, son autre main se posa sur l'épaule d'Edward qu'elle étreignit avant qu'elle ne rejoigne le visage d'Alice. Edward observa ses frères et ses sœurs tendrement enlacés qui se réconfortaient mutuellement. Son regard se posa sur Bella. Au même moment, elle leva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent. D'un geste tremblant, la jeune fille s'éloigna des bras rassurants de Billy. Elle fit un pas dans sa direction quand Jacob la prit contre lui pour la consoler.

En cet instant, Edward eut envie d'hurler, de se jeter sur l'indien pour qu'il la laisse venir à lui. Il avait besoin d'elle. Son cœur lui faisait mal, il souffrait d'avoir perdu sa mère. Il aurait tellement aimé ressentir l'étreinte rassurante de Bella, il rêvait d'enfouir son visage dans ses longs cheveux, de se perdre dans sa douce odeur de freesia. Edward serra les poings. Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne supportait plus cette souffrance, ce sentiment d'abandon qui l'étreignait. A travers ses yeux embués de larmes, il aperçut la main qu'Ambre lui tendait. Tel un automate, il la rejoignit. A peine s'était-il assis à ses côtés que son père le prit dans ses bras, Ambre passa un bras autour de chacune de leurs épaules. Aussitôt, Edward se sentit en sécurité. Le poids que pesait sur son cœur s'allégea. Il se sentait à l'abri et aimé entre ces deux êtres si différents et semblables à la fois. La chaleur du corps d'Ambre réchauffait son dos alors qu'il pouvait sentir la froideur de son père contre son torse. Carlisle ne cessait de caresser ses cheveux, ses lèvres murmuraient des mots à son oreille, mais il ne comprenait pas tant il parlait vite.

Soudain, quelque chose changea. Il sentit Ambre et son père se raidir. Il leva les yeux et suivit leurs regards. La meute, ses frères et sœurs, Estelle et ses amis semblaient avoir reprit contenance. Il put lire la colère dans leurs esprits, ils voulaient Ambre, ils la voulaient morte. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire une quelconque parole, Carlisle et lui se retrouvèrent aux côtés de leur famille. Ambre était seule face à eux. Estelle étendit ses pouvoirs créant un dôme protecteur englobant tous leurs alliés. Ambre se redressa lentement, ses mains bien levées devant elle en signe d'apaisement.

« -Je ne vous veux pas de mal, assura la jeune femme.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Estelle.

-Ambre Mayfair, répondit-elle.

-Carlisle prétend que vous êtes une Desmorts, rappela Billy qui observait le vampire toujours prostré contre Edward.

-Je connais le clan Mayfair, ils contrôlent les éléments mais aucun ne les manie aussi facilement que vous, renchérit Philippe. Qui sont vos parents ?

-Mon père était Brian Mayfair.

-Je ne connais pas de Brian Mayfair, avoua Philippe.

-Il est mort il y a de nombreuses années, convint Ambre.

-Combien d'années ? Demanda Jasper.

-Quatre vingt ans.

Un silence pesant accueillit la réponse de la jeune femme, tous la dévisageaient. Ils étaient persuadés qu'elle ne devait avoir guère plus de 25 ans.

-Quel… Quel âge as-tu ? Questionna Alice qui fut la première à reprendre ses esprits.

-Comme je l'ai dit, je parais plus jeune que mon âge réel.

-Tu n'as pas répondu, lui reprocha Emmett.

-Elle a 109 ans, lâcha Carlisle qui semblait reprendre ses esprits.

-Je croyais qu'un gentleman ne révélait pas l'âge d'une dame ? Siffla Ambre en lui adressant un regard indigné.

-Je ne connais qu'une seule famille qui soit capable d'un tel exploit ! Réalisa Estelle avec effroi.

-En plus, elle ne parait pas épuisée par la magie qu'elle a dépensée, renchérit Philippe.

-Qu'est ce qu'on attend pour lui régler son compte ? S'énerva Jacob.

-Si mes calculs sont bons, réfléchit tout haut Gloria, vous êtes trop jeune pour être Carlotta. Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, mais la seule autre femme de la famille Desmorts est Felicia, n'est-ce pas ?

Sans plus attendre quelques membres de la meute se transformèrent, des grognements de rage s'échappaient de leurs gueules menaçantes. Ils n'attendaient plus que la transformation de leur alpha pour venger la mort de leur frère.

-Attendez ! Ordonna Alice. Je ne pense pas que nous sachions tout !

-Elle a tué un des nôtres, rappela Sam qui avait du mal à garder son calme.

-Hey ! J'ai tué personne ce soir ! S'indigna Ambre. Enfin, si, mais juste les vampires qui vous attaquaient !

-Elle dit la vérité, assura Carlisle qui s'était redressé. Si elle l'avait souhaité, elle aurait déjà brisé ta protection Estelle. J'ai confiance en elle. Si vous ne vous fiez pas à elle, fiez-vous à moi.

-Il y quelques minutes tu étais prêt à la tuer, lui fit remarquer froidement Rosalie.

-Je sais… Je te demande pardon Ambre, je n'aurais pas du me comporter ainsi, mais…

-C'est déjà oublié, coupa la jeune femme.

-Il semblerait que vous vous connaissez depuis pas mal de temps, dit Alice, si vous nous racontiez, cela aiderait peut-être à calmer les esprits !

-Tu pourras aussi nous expliquer pourquoi tu as fait semblant de ne pas la connaître ? Attaqua Rose.

-Nos chemins se sont croisés il y a de nombreuses années, à l'époque, je me méfiais de lui, après tout il était un vampire… Je ne l'ai donc jamais laissé voir mon visage ou respirer mon odeur, expliqua Ambre, c'est pour cela qu'il ne m'a pas reconnu. Cependant, j'aimerais savoir comment tu as deviné qui j'étais ?

-Tout le mérite revient à Estelle, admit Carlisle, elle a dit que les Desmorts devaient probablement être ici et que nous avions pu les côtoyer… C'est alors que certains évènements qui me paraissaient insignifiants ont pris toute leur importance. Tout d'abord, il y a eu le violent orage lorsque je suis tombé en panne de voiture, tu es arrivée à peine quelques secondes plus tard, juste avant que je ne décide de partir en courant. Plus tard, tu m'as emmené auprès d'Edward et là j'ai senti que je perdais le contrôle, je suis sorti. Une fois dehors, j'avais l'impression qu'une véritable tempête se déchaînait au-dessus de moi, me permettant de dissiper l'envie que j'avais de boire le sang de mon fils. Cela n'aurait pu être qu'une coïncidence, mais plus tard je me suis souvenu de la peur qui avait résonné dans ta voix lorsque tu m'avais demandé de me calmer, comment une humaine aurait-elle pu voir la menace que je représentais ? Dès que j'ai compris que tu étais différente, j'ai cherché d'autres signes. J'imagine que c'est toi qui m'a empêché de mordre Edward à la villa en me montrant ce que pourrait être sa vie s'il était humain ?

-Oui, j'ai vraiment eu peur que tu ne résistes pas ce jour là.

-Et puis, il y a eu l'incident le jour où Bella a découvert qu'Edward était vivant. Tu as su quoi faire, tu as fait disparaître toute trace de sang y compris son odeur… Malheureusement, tout s'est enchaîné très vite avec l'arrivée des Volturi… J'ai donc décidé de vérifier mes soupçons en vous offrant ce voyage à la Nouvelle Orléans. Je savais que si tu n'y allais pas, mes doutes seraient confirmés, le cas échéant, vous auriez tous été en sécurité loin d'ici. Après qu'Alice nous ait appris que les Volturi arrivaient, j'ai vérifié auprès de la compagnie d'aviation si tu avais embarqué ou non… N'ayant pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, je t'ai confié Edward.

-Malgré tout, tu n'étais pas rassuré, se rappela Ambre un brin amusée, tu me vouvoyais même comme si je te faisais peur !

-Et tu me fais toujours un peu peur, confessa Carlisle. D'ailleurs, comment Jacob a-t-il déjoué ta surveillance ? Tu m'avais pourtant dit de me méfier du Quileute ?

-Désolée, je ne voyais pas clairement votre rencontre avec les Volturi, seulement des brides qui ne me permettaient pas de saisir l'intégralité de la scène et cela m'inquiétait. Edward somnolait, j'ai donc essayé de voir ce qui se passait à Forks. Je ne me suis pas immédiatement rendu compte de la présence de Jacob et je n'avais pas clairement identifié la menace qu'il représentait. Je sortais juste de mes visions quand il m'a frappé.

-Vous n'êtes pas Felicia, murmura Estelle qui abaissa de suite la barrière de protection.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ! Cria aussitôt Gloria alarmée.

-Aux yeux de tous, vous étiez morte, poursuivit Estelle.

-C'était le seul moyen pour échapper à ma famille, confia Ambre, je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir survivre encore bien longtemps.

-Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ? Demanda Emmett. Parce que je suis certain de ne pas être le seul à rien comprendre !

-Mayfair est mon nom d'adoption, mon véritable nom est bien Desmorts, Mélissandre Desmorts. Ma grand-mère avait choisi ce prénom que je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié, expliqua la jeune femme qui laissa échapper un petit rire désabusé. Pendant un temps, je me suis fait appeler Mélissa puis dernièrement Ambre.

-Où étiez-vous pendant toutes ces années ? Demanda Philippe toujours méfiant. Pourquoi avoir quitté votre famille ?

-Je vivais avec le clan Mayfair en Irlande. Pour répondre à votre deuxième question, je ne me sentais pas vraiment en sécurité… Carlotta a tué mon père car ma mère avait aidé une de ses amies. Depuis ce jour, ma mère était sur ses gardes, veillant sur moi jour et nuit tellement elle craignait que je ne sois la prochaine sur sa liste. Seulement, après la mort de mon oncle Gavin, tout le monde sut quel rôle ma mère avait joué. Je savais que ma mère préparait ma fuite, comme si elle savait déjà qu'elle ne pourrait pas me suivre… Malheureusement, sans le savoir, j'ai contrecarré ses plans. J'ai envoyé la seule personne en qui elle avait confiance à l'autre bout du pays…

-Jade voulait que tu partes avec moi ? Comprit soudain Carlisle abasourdi.

-Oui, confirma Ambre, elle te faisait confiance et elle était certaine que tu saurais me protéger. Cependant, elle n'avait pas prévu que je t'enverrais à Chicago pour que tu aides les médecins qui luttaient contre la grippe espagnole… Enfin, bref… Maman a été obligée de changer ses plans. Nous savions l'une comme l'autre que ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours avant que Carlotta ne déclare la guerre aux Warringthon. Ce jour arriva bien trop vite, nous avons pris part au combat, mais pas dans le camp où tout le monde s'attendait à nous voir…

-Vous vous êtes battues aux côtés des Warringthon ? S'étonna Gloria.

-Oui, enfin, ma mère. Je n'avais que 17 ans à l'époque et elle ne voulait pas me voir sur le champ de bataille. Maman m'a enfermé dans le manoir Warringthon, elle m'avait laissé une lettre et de l'argent. Dans ces derniers mots, elle m'annonçait que le clan Mayfair m'attendait, c'était de vieux amis de mon père et personne n'irait me chercher en Irlande. J'étais furieuse, furieuse que tous les gens que j'aime m'abandonnent, furieuse contre ma famille qui ne faisait que détruire, se souvint Ambre dont les yeux embués de larmes semblaient être remontés dans le temps. C'est alors que je l'ai senti… Quelque chose coulait dans mes veines… Une force qui m'était inconnue jusqu'à présent… D'une simple pensée, j'ai brisé le sort qui me confinait au manoir. J'avais à peine fait un pas dehors que je pouvais tout ressentir de manière claire, trop claire… L'air, le vent, l'eau, la terre, tout semblait facilement malléable. Une vision s'imposa à moi, je vis la bataille, je vis les corps sans vie, je vis ma mère… L'instant d'après j'étais auprès d'elle et j'empêchais le coup mortel que sa propre sœur allait lui infliger, cependant, il était déjà trop tard. Elle est morte dans mes bras, j'ai juste eu le temps de lui faire une promesse… Je n'eu pas le temps de pleurer ma mère, ma tante Lucia s'était relevée et me lançait un sort mortel. Je ne sais comment, j'ai réussi à lui renvoyer le sort qui la tua. Felicia vit ce qui se passa. On s'est battu pendant un moment, puis je me souvins de la promesse que j'avais faite à ma mère. Je n'ai pas paré une de ses attaques, la laissant croire qu'elle m'avait tué et j'ai fui le champ de bataille.

-Vous êtes puissante et les deux familles étaient en difficulté, vous auriez pu sauver les Warringthon ce jour-là ! Vous auriez pu mettre définitivement un terme à la menace que représentait votre famille ! Lui reprocha Gloria.

-Je sais que j'ai commis des erreurs et que j'ai de nombreuses morts sur la conscience, mais ne parlez pas de choses que vous ne connaissez pas ! Gronda Ambre dont la colère assombrissait les yeux, un éclair déchira le ciel. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir venir à bout de Carlotta et Felicia ! Toutes les décisions que j'ai prise n'avaient qu'un but : protéger l'avenir ! J'ai tout fait pour que le jour de la bataille finale nous ayons toutes les chances de l'emporter !

-Tu n'avais que 17 ans à l'époque, souffla doucement Carlisle en s'approchant d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, personne n'a le droit de te blâmer, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, ce que chacun d'entre nous aurait fait ! Mais, maintenant, tu n'es plus seule dans cette histoire, tu dois nous dire ce qui se passe.

-Felicia a toujours eu la folie des grandeurs, avoua Ambre en se dégageant de l'étreinte réconfortante, elle souhaite que la famille Desmorts règne sur le monde mystique puis sur celui des humains, elle pense que nul ne peut arrêter son ascension… Bien entendu, Carlotta et leurs nouveaux larbins sont enchantés par cette perspective.

-Quel est leur plan ? Demanda Jasper.

-Détruire les Quileutes, et Forks par la même occasion, pour montrer leur puissance au reste du monde. Depuis quelques temps, Felicia cherchait un moyen de montrer sa puissance lorsqu'elle a appris que les Quileutes existaient toujours elle a trouvé le lieu de son ascension tenant par la même occasion sa vengeance. Carlotta et elle ont déjà mis leur plan à exécution.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Interrogea Carlisle.

-Une sorte de dôme recouvre Forks et ses alentours sur un diamètre d'environ 50 km, le dôme se resserre peu à peu, quiconque essaye de le traverser est tué. Après notre rencontre dans la clairière, je suis allée détruire toutes les routes menant à l'extérieur, empêchant ainsi les habitants de partir.

-Nous sommes donc pris au piège, réalisa avec terreur Billy.

-Oui, mais elles ignorent que tu es à nos côtés ? Ca peut jouer en notre faveur, non ?

-Oui, Alice, je compte en effet sur ça, avoua Ambre.

-Tu as laissé partir Vladimir, lui rappela Carlisle en un grognement, il doit leur avoir tout raconté !

-Pas exactement, je voulais savoir si le dôme agissait aussi sur les vampires étant donné que techniquement vous êtes morts…

-Et ? Questionna Philippe.

-Il a été détruit.

-Et les Volturi ? Demanda soudain Edward. Ont-ils pu partir ou sont-ils morts ?

-Ils sont à Forks, révéla Ambre, dans un manoir à l'abandon en pleine forêt. Je les ai installés là-bas en attendant.

-Tu les as installés ? Répéta Emmett surpris.

-Oui, nous aurons peut-être besoin de leur aide, ils ont compris que c'était dans leur intérêt de se ranger à nos côtés.

-C'est toi qui est intervenu dans le champ, réalisa Edward, n'est-ce pas ?

-Dès que j'ai repris connaissance, je suis aussitôt venue et je suis arrivée au bon moment pour te sortir de là.

-Mais personne ne t'a vu ? Remarqua Rosalie dubitative.

-Le temps ! S'écria Gloria. Vous avez arrêté le temps !

-Pas vraiment, j'ai juste fait en sorte d'avoir une petite conversation en tête à tête avec les Volturi. Quand ils ont compris qu'ils étaient coincés ici et que les Desmorts attaquaient, ils ont accepté de se réfugier au manoir. Ils ont aussi promis de ne se nourrir avec le sang des animaux durant leur séjour forcé à Forks.

-Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Questionna Billy.

-Je pense que tout le monde a besoin de repos. Personne n'attaquera pour l'instant, je vous préviendrai dès que le danger sera présent. Maintenant, si j'ai répondu à toutes vos questions, je dois faire quelques recherches…

-Où pouvons-nous vous joindre en cas de problème ? Demanda Estelle.

-Carlisle et Edward savent comment me joindre, répondit la sorcière avant de leur sourire, l'instant d'après elle avait disparu. »

Lentement, Carlisle revint vers sa famille. Les jeunes loups de la meute étaient toujours en colère, ils ne cessaient de grogner et de tourner en rond d'un air menaçant. Billy et Sam ne furent pas trop de deux pour les calmer. Après de longues discussions, les jeunes indiens acceptèrent de reprendre leur forme humaine. Grâce à Carlisle et Estelle, tous comprirent qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre d'Ambre. Estelle et ses amis partirent à leur tour, la plus jeune des sorciers était épuisée face à l'énergie qu'elle avait dépensée. Les Quileutes reprirent le chemin de leur village. Bella hésita un instant à les suivre, sa seconde famille était regroupée autour du corps d'Esmé. La jeune fille sursauta en sentant la main de Jacob se poser sur son épaule, Bella esquissa un sourire tout en lui faisant signe qu'elle revenait. Tendrement, elle prit un à un tous les membres de la famille Cullen dans ses bras, leur murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. Elle s'approcha de Carlisle et hésita un instant. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle ne pouvait pas mesurer ou comprendre sa peine, rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire n'allégerait la douleur qu'il ressentait. Bella avait toujours considéré Carlisle et Esmé comme ses seconds parents, elle les aimait… Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux au moment où elle se jeta au cou du beau vampire blond. Elle le serra aussi fort qu'elle le put et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant qu'il n'essuie en un doux geste ses larmes. Bella baissa les yeux et aperçut Edward, seul, assit sur le sol. Il paraissait perdu. Le vert de ses yeux était terni, ils semblaient vides et éteints.

« -Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, murmura Carlisle en suivant son regard, je m'occupe de lui.

-Prenez soin de vous aussi Carlisle, demanda Bella.

La jeune fille l'étreignit une nouvelle fois avant de s'approcher lentement d'Edward. Bella pouvait sentir le regard de Jacob peser sur sa nuque. Doucement, elle tendit sa main pour caresser les cheveux d'Edward, mais il se déroba.

-Ne m'approche pas, grogna-t-il, va-t-en !

-Edward, je…

-Pars, s'il-te-plaît, implora Edward en un murmure.

A regret, Bella recula. Des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues comme si Edward l'avait giflé. Elle sentit une main froide se poser sur la sienne, elle se retourna pour voir Alice esquisser un faible sourire.

-Il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit, assura la vampire à son oreille, laisse-lui du temps.

-Tout va bien se passer, murmura Carlisle. »

Bella hocha la tête. Elle regarda le médecin s'agenouiller près de la dépouille de son épouse, il la prit religieusement contre lui avant de s'enfoncer dans les bois. Avec une douceur qu'elle n'imaginait pas possible chez Emmett, le vampire prit Edward dans ses bras. A son tour, il disparut dans la forêt bientôt suivi par le reste de sa famille.

**********************

A peine la famille Cullen était-elle arrivée à la villa qu'ils se regroupèrent dans la petite clairière qui se trouvait au nord de la maison. Une rivière la traversait, il y avait même une petite cascade. Carlisle déposa le corps de son épouse dans l'herbe fraîche, ses enfants regroupés autour de lui. Jasper les rejoignit. Il tendit l'une des pelles qu'il portait à Emmett et en quelques secondes ils avaient creusé une tombe. Quand ils eurent terminés, Carlisle observa le trou béant, non, il ne voulait pas qu'Esmé repose là. Il ne voulait pas que la terre vienne souiller sa peau, que des insectes rampent sur son corps… Non, il ne le supporterait pas ! Il sentit les regards de ses enfants peser sur lui. Il leva la tête et croisa leurs yeux anxieux, ils avaient perçu son dilemme. Alors, il vit Edward, il remarqua son teint pâle, ses yeux rougis. Son plus jeune fils était blotti dans les bras de Rosalie, sa fille caressait doucement ses cheveux alors qu'il avait enfoui son visage contre elle. Edward ne supportait pas la vue du corps de sa mère, il aurait du le comprendre, eux vampires étaient immunisés à la vue du sang et à bien des atrocités, mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Edward. Son fils était fragile, il souffrait et il devait le protéger. Alors, étouffant un sanglot, il se résolut à déposer le corps de son épouse dans la tombe, ne souhaitant pas lui infliger plus longtemps ce spectacle. Soudain, un cercueil en bois blanc se matérialisa devant lui, au même instant, le corps d'Esmé disparut de ses bras pour se retrouver allongé sur le linceul blanc. Carlisle ne put retenir un frisson lorsqu'il vit le corps entier et indemne de son épouse, elle était vêtue d'une magnifique robe blanche et semblait paisiblement endormie. Il passa une main hésitante dans ses cheveux avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

« -_C'est la seule chose que je puisse faire, je suis désolée, murmura la voix d'Ambre dans sa tête._

-Merci, souffla simplement le médecin ému. »

Carlisle s'écarta quelque peu du cercueil, ses enfants s'approchèrent pour embrasser une dernière fois leur mère. Il vit Rosalie aider son frère à se relever, mais celui-ci refusa, elle allait insister quand il l'arrêta. Silencieusement, il demanda à ses enfants de les laisser seuls. Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras. Edward tenta de se dégager de son étreinte, mais Carlisle ne le laissa pas faire.

« -Je sais que tu es épuisé et triste, chuchota son père, mais tu dois lui dire au revoir.

Edward secoua la tête en signe de refus, ses yeux fixaient toujours l'herbe refusant de croiser son regard ou d'apercevoir le cercueil.

-Je sais que c'est dur Edward, mais tu le regretteras si tu ne le fais pas. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle a l'air de dormir.

-Je ne peux pas…

-Je suis là, assura Carlisle en le levant de force.

-Non, s'il te plaît, non, protesta Edward tout en tentant de se dégager.

Carlisle ne tint pas compte de ses protestations, il le traîna auprès de sa mère. Il vit du coin de l'œil ses autres enfants se rapprocher, ils hésitaient à intervenir. Une fois devant le cercueil, il se rendit compte qu'Edward détournait la tête et gardait les yeux fermement clos.

-Regarde-la, ordonna Carlisle ses mains froides se posant sur son visage chaud pour l'obliger à tourner la tête, regarde-la. Je veux que tu vois à quel point elle est belle, je souhaite que cette image remplace ce que tu as vu ce soir. Je t'en prie, regarde-la.

-Non, murmura-t-il tout en tentant de se dégager.

-Edward, je t'en prie. Tu dois me faire confiance. Dis au revoir à ta mère.

-Carlisle, appela doucement mais durement la voix d'Alice.

Le médecin releva la tête et croisa les regards inquiets et réprobateurs de ses enfants. Jasper et Emmett s'étaient sensiblement rapprochés, leurs poings étaient serrés, ils étaient prêts à lui sauter dessus pour que leurs épouses puissent emmener leur frère loin de lui.

-Restez où vous êtes, grogna Carlisle tout en resserrant son étreinte sur le corps d'Edward.

-Calme-toi, implora Rosalie, tu lui fais mal !

Carlisle desserra immédiatement son étreinte, Edward inspira profondément comme s'il avait manqué d'air et aussitôt il s'en voulut de l'avoir blessé. Il allait relâcher son fils quand ce dernier tourna lentement la tête vers le cercueil. Edward ouvrit peu à peu les yeux. Des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues lorsqu'il vit le corps de sa mère. Il avança une main tremblante vers ses cheveux qu'il caressa. Le jeune homme se rapprocha d'un pas hésitant du cercueil, Carlisle comprit son intention, mais il ne voulait pas qu'Edward se sente obligé, il avait déjà fait beaucoup. Il posa une main sur son épaule, mais son fils se déroba. Tendrement, Edward se pencha vers le visage de sa mère et déposa un baiser sur sa joue froide.

-Au revoir, maman, chuchota-t-il la voix enrouée par ses sanglots. »

Toute la famille était de nouveau autour du cercueil. Alice et Rosalie se rapprochèrent de leur frère pour permettre à leur père de saluer une dernière fois sa femme. La gorge nouée, Carlisle regarda ses fils mettre en terre sa tendre épouse. Un immense vide s'était créé dans sa poitrine, il avait envie d'hurler, de pleurer, de tout dévaster sur son passage. Puis lorsque la dernière la dernière pelletée de terre fut jetée, il s'enfuit. Il partit aussi loin qu'il le put. Il n'y avait plus que lui et sa douleur. Bien qu'il les aimait, il ne supportait plus la présence de ses enfants, ils lui rappelaient tellement Esmé… Alors qu'il courrait toujours quand il se rappela les propos d'Ambre, le dôme avait détruit Vladimir… Il accéléra. Il allait revoir Esmé, il savait comment retrouver son épouse. Il n'était plus très loin des limites indiquées par la sorcière quand il sentit deux présences non loin de lui. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'odeur de ses fils, Jasper et Emmett se rapprochaient dangereusement de lui. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du mur mortel. Il entendit le cri désespéré de Jasper au moment où il plongeait vers la mort. Le choc fut brutal. Il se retrouva propulsé plusieurs mètres en arrière et atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Il se redressa, un peu sonné, tout en se demandant pourquoi il n'était pas mort ? Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Emmett qui n'étaient qu'un mélange de colère et de peine. A cet instant, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas heurté le dôme, mais son fils qui avait réussi à le dépasser pendant que Jasper détournait son attention. Tout à coup, Emmett le saisit violemment par le col de sa chemise, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, il baissa les yeux n'osant croiser le regard de son fils.

« -Comment peux-tu vouloir nous laisser seuls ?! Hurla Emmett fou de rage. On ne compte pas à tes yeux ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ?

Carlisle vit Jasper s'approcher et poser une main sur l'épaule de son frère. Immédiatement, ce dernier le relâcha, ses traits se détendirent, il n'y avait plus de colère sur son visage, seulement de la tristesse. Carlisle se recroquevilla sur le sol. Un sentiment de honte le gagna peu à peu face aux regards déçus de ses fils.

-Je sais que c'est dur, dit Jasper en s'agenouillant devant son père, mais nous sommes là, nous avons besoin de toi.

-Vous êtes grands, vous avez vos vies…

-Nous, peut-être, mais pas Edward. Il a besoin de toi. Il a besoin de son père. J'ai lu en lui, avoua Jasper. Il est triste et en colère contre lui-même, je pense qu'il croit que tout ce qui arrive est de sa faute. J'ai peur qu'il ne s'en remette pas si tu devais disparaître, papa. Ne nous abandonne pas, s'il-te-plaît…

-Jasper, je…

-Il a raison, coupa Emmett, on n'est rien sans toi. Je t'en prie, reste avec nous.

-Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force, confia Carlisle, je ne sais pas si je pourrais avancer sans elle.

-On sera là, promit Jasper, nous sommes une famille, ne l'oublie pas.

-On va se serrer les coudes, assura Emmett, et une fois qu'on aura fait mordre la poussière à ces sorciers, on partira. On partira loin pour réapprendre à vivre.

-Je vais tout faire pour ne pas vous décevoir… Merci les garçons, souffla Carlisle en se relevant.

-Y a pas de quoi, marmonna Emmett tout en étouffant son père dans ses bras musclés.

-Et si on allait chasser avant de rentrer à la villa ? Proposa Jasper. »

Carlisle esquissa un faible sourire avant de s'enfoncer dans les bois à la suite de ses enfants à la recherche d'une proie. Ils avaient raison, il avait été égoïste de ne penser qu'à lui. Jamais Esmé ne lui aurait pardonné d'avoir abandonné leur famille, de ne pas les avoir protégés. Il se figea en reconnaissant l'odeur d'un puma, le met préféré d'Edward il y a peu de temps… Ses fils s'étaient figés eux aussi avant de se détourner pour chercher une autre proie, ils le lui laissaient. Carlisle s'élança sur l'animal et planta ses crocs dans son cou, s'abreuvant de son sang chaud.

************************

Une heure plus tard, ils avaient repris le chemin de la villa. Ils entrèrent et trouvèrent Alice et Rosalie installées sur les canapés. Dès qu'elles le virent, elles se jetèrent à son cou. Carlisle les rassura. Une fois qu'elles furent calmées, il remarqua l'absence de son plus jeune fils. Les filles ne tardèrent pas à lui dire qu'elles l'avaient obligé à aller se coucher, il venait tout juste de s'endormir. Carlisle se dirigea vers l'escalier bien décidé à veiller sur son sommeil. Au dernier moment, il se tourna vers ses enfants. Rosalie et Alice avaient besoin de reprendre des forces, aussi il leur demanda d'aller chasser en compagnie de leurs maris. Il ne tenait pas à les savoir seules à l'extérieur. Bien que réticents, ils finirent par se plier à sa volonté, il lui avait suffi de leur rappeler qu'ils vivaient avec un humain et que donc il valait mieux que leur soif soit étanchée. Après un dernier regard, ses enfants disparurent par la grande baie vitrée. Carlisle grimpa les marches qui le séparaient de la chambre de son fils. Il entra et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Malgré son sommeil, Edward du sentir sa présence car il vint aussitôt se blottir dans ses bras. Carlisle s'allongea à ses côtés, puis il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de fermer les yeux pour mieux se laisser bercer par les battements du cœur d'Edward.

*********************

Bella était restée peu de temps à la réserve. Elle était épuisée et souhaitait rentrer chez elle. Jacob finit par céder et il la ramena. Elle avait besoin de voir Charlie, de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Une fois dans la maison, elle le trouva dans la cuisine en train de boire une tasse de café. Il fut surpris de la voir d'aussi bonne heure à la maison alors qu'elle devait passer la nuit chez les Black. Sans prendre la peine de répondre à ses interrogations, Bella se jeta dans ses bras. Elle se moquait d'inquiéter Charlie par son comportement, elle avait cru ne jamais le revoir, elle avait cru mourir cette nuit… Bien qu'un peu surpris et gêné, son père finit par répondre à son étreinte. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent, peu habitués l'un comme l'autre à ces démonstrations de tendresse. Charlie posa sur elle un regard anxieux et Bella du rassembler tout son courage pour lui assurer qu'elle allait bien. Bien que peu convaincu par les propos de sa fille, Charlie lui annonça qu'il devait partir pour tenter de trouver un moyen de déblayer divers éboulements ou régler le problème de crue de certaines rivières. Forks était pour le moment coupé du monde et il allait devoir trouver une solution pour régler cela, les dégâts étaient tels qu'il ne savait pas quand ces routes seraient de nouveau praticables. Après s'être assuré une dernière fois que Bella allait bien, il quitta la maison pour aller travailler.

Telle une automate Bella gagna la salle de bain, elle prit une longue douche avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle ne cessait de revoir la soirée. Sa rencontre avec les Volturi, la peur qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle avait vu Edward en danger, la tristesse qui comprimait sa poitrine depuis la mort d'Esmé… Des larmes glissèrent silencieusement sur ses joues alors qu'elle repensait aux paroles d'Edward, il ne voulait plus la voir…Pourquoi ces quelques mots lui faisaient si mal ? Pourquoi souffrait-elle de le voir ainsi ? Ressentait-on autant de douleurs lorsqu'un de ses amis était triste ? Ou était-ce autre chose ? Pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle plus pour Edward alors que Jacob avait perdu un de ses amis, Embry était comme un frère pour lui, alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi désirait-elle tellement aller à la villa blanche pour le voir ? La fatigue ainsi que les diverses émotions qu'elle avait ressenti finirent par avoir raison d'elle. Bella sombra dans un profond sommeil.

*****************

Ce ne fut que vers le milieu de la matinée que Bella s'éveilla à nouveau. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler les derniers évènements, une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Elle n'en pouvait plus de rester là à ne rien faire. Elle ne supportait plus d'être loin d'eux, loin de lui... D'un pas décidé, elle sortit de son lit, passa rapidement sous la douche, elle s'habilla avant de rejoindre sa camionnette. Elle conduisit le plus rapidement possible. Elle ne tarda pas à voir le chemin terreux qui s'enfonçait dans les bois. Sa détermination fut mise à mal à la vue de la villa. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas envie de recevoir de la visite pendant leur deuil ? Après tout, elle ne faisait plus réellement partie de la famille. Et puis quelle serait la réaction d'Edward quand il la verrait ? Il avait été très clair hier soir, il ne voulait plus la voir. Ce fut donc d'un pas tremblant qu'elle descendit de son véhicule après s'être arrêtée devant le porche de la maison des Cullen. Elle avait à peine fait un pas que Carlisle apparut dans l'entrée.

« -Bonjour, Bella, la salua le vampire, comment vas-tu ?

-On fait aller et vous comment allez-vous ?

Le médecin ne répondit pas, il esquissa un vague sourire tout en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer. Bella pénétra dans la villa et regarda autour d'elle s'étonnant de voir la maison aussi vide.

-Ils chassent, expliqua Carlisle en voyant son regard errer dans le salon.

-Et Edward ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Il dort toujours.

-Oh… Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ?

-Je te remercie, mais... Enfin, nous… Ca va…

-Je… Où avez-vous…

-Nous l'avons enterrée dans la petite clairière derrière la maison, l'informa Carlisle qui avait compris ce qu'elle souhaitait, tu peux aller te recueillir sur sa tombe si tu veux.

-Merci, souffla Bella. »

Carlisle lui sourit avant de se diriger vers l'étage pour retourner au chevet d'Edward. Bella observa un instant les escaliers vides où il avait disparu avant de se décider à prendre la direction de la clairière. Elle avait toujours trouvé cet endroit apaisant, même si cette clairière n'était pas aussi agréable que celle qu'elle partageait avec Edward. Peu à peu, le bruit que faisait la chute d'eau lui parvint plus distinctement. La jeune fille se concentra sur ses pieds, ce n'était pas le moment de faire une chute ! Elle arriva enfin à la clairière et releva la tête pour chercher la tombe. Bella marqua un temps d'arrêt en se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. La jeune fille hésita un instant avant de commencer à rebrousser chemin persuadée qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence.

« -Tu peux rester, tu ne me déranges pas, dit Ambre.

-Je ne sais pas si…

-A moins que tu n'ais peur de moi ?

-Non ! Assura vivement Bella en revenant vers la tombe et en s'asseyant à côté de la sorcière. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

-Tu ne me déranges pas Bella et par pitié arrête de me vouvoyer ! D'accord ?

-Oui.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Je sais que tu tenais beaucoup à Esmé et que tu connaissais le Quileute qui est mort.

-Ce n'est pas évident, j'ai du mal à croire qu'elle n'est plus là.

-Oui, je comprends, c'était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Un silence s'installa entre elles, ce n'était pas un silence lourd ou gêné, chacune pensait à la femme qui reposait à quelques mètres d'elles sous terre. Bella vit soudain Ambre bouger doucement sa main. Des fleurs apparurent recouvrant la tombe de leur beauté et de leur agréable parfum, un petit arbuste grandit rapidement sous ses yeux pour devenir un jeune chêne qui protégeait de ses branches la tombe.

-Tu sais, commença Ambre alors que Bella observait toujours d'un œil ébloui les fleurs et l'arbre, j'ignore quelle sera l'issue de cette bataille, j'ai beau essayer de me concentrer, je ne sais pas comment tout cela va se terminer. Alors, je me dis qu'il faut profiter du temps qu'il nous reste pour ne pas avoir de regret au cas où…

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je pense que chacun doit bien réfléchir à ses actes, à ses sentiments, il serait vraiment dommage de passer à côté de quelque chose…

-Tu peux être plus claire ?

-Il ne faut pas confondre l'amitié ou la reconnaissance avec le véritable amour. Il a besoin de toi Bella, il va avoir besoin de ton amour pour surmonter les épreuves qui l'attendent. Je t'en prie, écoute ton cœur.

-Je…

-Ne dis rien, promets-moi simplement d'y réfléchir, coupa Ambre qui s'était relevée. Il est temps que tu rentres à la villa Bella, Edward va se réveiller et je pense que Carlisle appréciera ton aide en cuisine. »

Ambre lui sourit avant de s'éloigner d'un pas léger vers la forêt. Bella resta un moment immobile à fixer l'endroit où avait disparu la jeune femme. Qu'avait-elle voulu lui faire comprendre ? Bella avait bien une petite idée, mais comment Ambre pourrait-elle avoir compris ce qui la tourmentait ? Après s'être recueillit quelques instants sur la tombe d'Esmé, Bella reprit le chemin de la villa. Elle ne put retenir un sourire en entrant dans la cuisine et en trouvant Carlisle qui fixait d'un air perdu les divers aliments qui peuplaient le réfrigérateur. Bella décida de mettre ses interrogations de côté pour voler au secours du vampire qui fut soulagé de trouver de l'aide.

*****************

Carlisle soupira de soulagement lorsque Bella proposa de préparer le déjeuner pour Edward et elle. Le médecin la remercia avant de gagner l'étage pour rejoindre son fils qui sortait de la douche. L'état d'Edward l'inquiétait quelque peu. Depuis son réveil, il paraissait affaibli et Carlisle ignorait quelle en était la raison, les derniers évènements ne pouvant expliquer une telle faiblesse physique. Il entra dans la chambre au moment où Edward sortait de la salle de bain. Carlisle le vit chanceler. Quelques secondes plus tard, il tenait son fils dans ses bras qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Il le porta jusqu'à son lit avant d'aller chercher sa trousse pour l'examiner tout en priant pour qu'il n'ait rien de grave.

******************

Voilà, j'espère que cette suite vous aura plu ! A dimanche et bonne soirée !


	14. Chapter 14

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux sortis de mon imagination.

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews !!!

Bonne lecture !!!

*****************

**Chapitre 13 : Je t'aime**

_Carlisle entra dans la chambre au moment où Edward sortait de la salle de bain. Il le vit chanceler. Quelques secondes plus tard, il tenait son fils dans ses bras qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Il le porta jusqu'à son lit avant d'aller chercher sa trousse pour l'examiner tout en priant pour qu'il n'ait rien de grave. _

Edward était étendu sur son lit, Carlisle ne put retenir un frisson quand il perçu le faible rythme de son cœur et sa respiration difficile. Il s'assit doucement sur le lit et passa une main sur le front de son fils, ce dernier ouvrit brièvement les yeux avant de les refermer comme si cela lui demandait trop d'efforts. De plus en plus inquiet, le médecin prit un petit plateau qu'il avait posé sur la table de nuit où se trouvait tout le nécessaire pour faire une prise de sang. Il fit un garrot au-dessus du coude d'Edward, puis, après avoir passé un coton imbibé d'alcool, il introduisit l'aiguille dans sa chair. Carlisle sentit soudain l'odeur du sang chatouiller son nez, le venin commença à se répandre dans sa bouche et il se maudit. Il ne pensait pas que le sang de son fils aurait toujours autant d'attrait pour lui. Il serra les poings tout en priant pour que le tube se remplisse au plus vite. Dès que ce fut fait, il ferma hermétiquement le flacon pour ne pas être tenté. Il défit le garrot et allait le ranger quand son regard se posa sur le minuscule point rouge qu'avait laissé l'aiguille. Une goutte de sang commençait à perler. Inconsciemment, le vampire passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, les humidifiant. Il pencha légèrement la tête se rapprochant ainsi du fuit défendu.

« -Tu devrais mettre un pansement, murmura Edward.

-Euh… Oui, balbutia Carlisle tout en s'exécutant. Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, assura son fils d'une voix blanche.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

Pour toute réponse, Edward s'enfonça sous sa couette et lui tourna le dos.

-Edward ? Appela doucement son père. Réponds-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Très bien, dit Carlisle qui ne souhaitait pas insister, mais j'aimerais que tu viennes déjeuner.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Il faut que tu manges quelque chose.

-J'ai sommeil.

-Edward, il faut que tu te nourrisses, même si ce n'est qu'une bouchée ou deux, je veux que tu manges.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu fait une prise de sang ?

-N'essaie pas de changer de sujet, gronda doucement Carlisle.

-Papa ?

-Je te trouve fatigué, avoua-t-il, je veux juste m'assurer que tu vas bien. As-tu mal quelque part ?

-Non, mais c'est vrai que j'ai très envie de dormir… Je pense que tu t'inquiètes un peu trop, avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps, tu ne crois pas que ce soit normal que je sois épuisé ?

-Je ne sais pas… En tout cas, maintenant que j'ai répondu à tes questions, tu vas me faire le plaisir de descendre manger quelque chose, répliqua Carlisle, en plus nous avons une charmante invitée qui t'a préparé ton déjeuner.

Carlisle vit aussitôt le visage de son fils se fermer, ce dernier se renfonça sous sa couette.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu as contre Bella ?

Seul un grognement incompréhensible répondit à sa question.

-Allez, debout ! Edward ? Ecoute-moi ! A ton avis pourquoi est-elle en train de cuisiner ? Crois-tu qu'elle ferait cela si tu ne comptais pas un tant soit peu à ses yeux ?

Carlisle poussa un soupir exaspéré en percevant un nouveau grognement. D'un geste résolu, il repoussa la couette pour croiser le regard furibond de son fils.

-J'ai sommeil, tu peux pas me laisser dormir ?

-Tu te reposeras après avoir avalé quelque chose ou je te mets sous perfusion !

-Je ne suis pas suffisamment sous-alimenté pour que tu me colles une perf ! Répliqua Edward avant de reprendre la couette et de se rallonger. Et puis ce ne serait pas professionnel de ta part !

-Très bien, capitula Carlisle en descendant du lit et en se dirigeant vers la porte, je vais demander à Bella de te monter un plateau.

Aussitôt, il vit une forme gigoter sous la couette, Edward sauta de son lit tout en maugréant. Il fit un pas avant de perdre l'équilibre, Carlisle le rattrapa et le tint contre lui jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se sente de nouveau stable sur ses jambes.

-Tu ferais peut-être mieux de rester allongé, songea Carlisle qui le scrutait avec attention.

-Je me suis levé trop vite. »

Malgré l'explication de son fils, Carlisle passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'emmener jusqu'à la cuisine où Bella finissait de mettre la table. Il fit asseoir le jeune homme sur une chaise avant de se tourner vers Bella pour savoir si elle avait besoin d'aide, mais cette dernière refusa. D'ailleurs, elle ne tarda pas à déposer une assiette bien garnie devant Edward avant de s'asseoir en face de lui. Carlisle les observa un instant, ils paraissaient tout deux mal à l'aise et semblaient peu disposés à toucher à leur assiette. Il allait leur faire remarquer que la nourriture refroidissait quand il entendit ses autres enfants arriver. Ces derniers entrèrent dans la cuisine, Emmett râlait déjà contre l'odeur de nourriture qui envahissait les lieux.

« -Je vais aller prendre l'air, annonça Carlisle, je veux que vous veillez sur Edward et Bella.

-Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi, protesta ce dernier.

-Il a fait un malaise tout à l'heure, ne le laissez pas seul et vérifiez qu'il mange quelque chose, ajouta le médecin qui parlait trop vite pour les oreilles humaines.

-Hey ! S'énerva Edward. Tu n'as pas le droit de me tenir à l'écart ! Que leur as-tu dit ?

-Juste que Rosalie a le droit de te donner la becquée si tu ne manges pas correctement ! Menaça Carlisle.

-Tu veux que l'un d'entre nous t'accompagne ? Demanda Jasper qui ressentait l'inquiétude des ses frères et sœurs.

-Non, répondit-il d'un ton rassurant, j'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seul. Je reviens vite.

L'instant d'après Carlisle avait quitté la maison. Rosalie et Emmett disparurent rapidement dans leur chambre et Alice décréta que Bella était tout à fait apte à s'occuper d'Edward, elle entraîna donc Jasper dans une petite ballade non loin de la maison, malgré le regard suppliant que lui lançait son frère. Edward se tassa un peu plus sur sa chaise. Il fixait avec obstination son assiette, n'osant croiser le regard de Bella.

-Je peux te faire autre chose, proposa Bella, si tu n'aimes pas ?

-Non, non, s'empressa-t-il de répondre, c'est parfait.

Edward prit sa fourchette et la planta vigoureusement dans son assiette de lasagne avant de la porter à sa bouche. Aussitôt, il recracha ce qu'il venait d'avaler, sa main chercha son verre d'eau que Bella s'était dépêchée de remplir.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa la jeune fille, j'aurais du te dire que c'était chaud.

-Non, c'est de ma faute, la tranquillisa Edward en reposant son verre vide.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens alors que Bella reprenait sa place de l'autre côté de la table. Tous deux mangèrent en se jetant des coups d'œil plus ou moins discrets. Bella jouait nerveusement avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux alors qu'Edward ne cessait de gigoter sur sa chaise.

-Je suis désolé, dit soudain Edward.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Bella surprise.

-Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit hier soir, confia le jeune homme.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, lâcha-t-elle, tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal et…

-Attends ! Je … je pensais réellement ce que je disais Bella. Tu ne devrais pas être là.

Edward baissa la tête ne supportant pas la soudaine pâleur de son visage alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient de tristesse.

-Pardonne-moi, murmura Bella en réfrénant un sanglot, je vais partir, jamais je n'aurais du t'imposer ma présence.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas… Tous les gens que j'aime meurent, ma famille est en danger… Je… Je ne suis qu'un simple humain… Je ne veux pas que tu sois la prochaine… Alors, reste avec Jacob, lui au moins est en mesure de te protéger et tiens-toi éloignée de nous, de moi, c'est plus prudent…

-Mais si je n'en ai pas envie ? Chuchota Bella.

-Tu devrais rester auprès de ton petit ami, trancha Edward.

-Mais…

-Je t'en prie Bella, c'est dur… Trop dur…

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Je t'aime toujours, avoua doucement Edward, c'est difficile de te voir ici près de moi alors que tu ne m'as jamais paru si inaccessible. »

Bella se mordit la lèvre en entendant la confession du jeune homme, elle avait vu sa peine et cela lui brisait le cœur. Elle l'observa alors qu'il se levait pour déposer ses couverts dans l'évier. Sans réfléchir, elle se leva aussi et le rejoignit. Sa main se posa sur celle d'Edward qui était sur le plan de travail. Dès que leur peau se touchèrent, elle sentit son cœur revivre, s'emballer, un étrange frisson la parcouru. Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard émeraude d'Edward, il semblait surpris. Lentement, sa main glissa le long de son bras alors qu'elle se rapprochait de son corps. La main de Bella s'arrêta sur l'épaule du jeune homme, sa poitrine frôlait son torse musclé. La jeune fille, voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, prit son autre main pour la poser sur sa taille. Laissant une de ses mains sur son épaule, elle leva l'autre pour caresser doucement la joue d'Edward, ses doigts descendirent lentement jusqu'à sa bouche dont elle redessina les contours. Avec bonheur, elle vit le visage d'Edward se pencher vers elle. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Désirant plus que ce simple contact, Bella se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour ravir à nouveau les lèvres du jeune homme. Leur baiser fut doux, du moins au début, avant que la langue de Bella ne vienne caresser les lèvres d'Edward que ce dernier entrouvrit, permettant ainsi à leurs langues de se retrouver, se cajoler. Les bras du jeune homme se resserrèrent autour de sa taille, rapprochant leurs corps qui s'épousaient à merveille, leur arrachant à tous deux un gémissement. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Bella ne pouvait détacher son regard des joues rosies du jeune homme, de son souffle chaud caressant son visage, jamais elle ne se lasserait de ce spectacle. Elle croisa son regard heureux mais toujours intrigué.

« -Je t'aime, confessa Bella.

-Mais…

-Lorsque tu m'as quitté, je n'avais plus envie de vivre, j'étais un véritable zombie, je dépérissais… Et puis un jour, mon père ma traîné avec lui à la Push. Jacob a pris soin de moi. Je savais que je ressentais quelque chose pour lui, pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom sur mes sentiments… Puis, tu es revenu avant de disparaître de manière tragique… C'était encore plus dur que lorsque tu étais parti, car là je savais que tu étais mort, je pensais t'avoir perdu pour toujours… Jacob était patient, gentil, je suis restée avec lui, je l'ai laissé m'aimer et j'étais sûre de l'aimer jusqu'au moment où je t'ai revu. Mon cœur s'emballe toujours quand tu es là, il se meurt lorsqu'il ressent ta peine ou que tu es éloigné… Jamais un simple baiser avec Jacob n'a autant éveillé mes sens.

-Bella, je…

-Il faut que je parle à Jacob, je dois être honnête avec lui. Une fois que ce sera fait, j'espère que tu voudras toujours de moi ?

-Oui, mais tu … tu es sûre de toi ?

-Edward, il suffit que tu passes à côté de moi pour que mon corps, mon cœur, mon âme réagissent à ta présence. Un jour tu m'as dit que j'étais ta drogue, mais tu as le même effet sur moi et jamais je ne pourrais me séparer de toi, il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sens entière.

-Bella, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air quand je te disais que le danger rôdait autour de ma famille, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

-Peu importe… Nous sommes tous en danger, je le suis autant en étant avec toi qu'avec Jacob à la Push ou à la maison avec Charlie. Personne ne peut réellement nous protéger des Desmorts. Alors, Edward, ne crois-tu pas que nous devrions justement profiter de ces instants vu que nul ne sait ce que demain nous réserve ?

-Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-Je sais et il ne m'arrivera rien. Nous allons nous en sortir, comme toujours, j'en suis certaine, promit Bella avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Il faut que j'aille voir Jacob, je reviens vite.

-Bella, je peux t'accompagner ? Demanda Edward. Je n'aime pas l'idée de te savoir seule là-bas.

-Il y aura toute une meute pour me protéger, lui rappela-t-elle.

-Les réactions des loups peuvent être imprévisibles, tu ne sais pas comment Jacob va réagir. Sous le coup de la colère, il peut se transformer et …

-J'ai confiance en lui et je te demande de me faire confiance. Tout va bien se passer. »

Main dans la main, ils gagnèrent la vieille camionnette de Bella et après un dernier baiser, elle partit. Edward ne pouvait détacher son regard de la route où le véhicule avait déjà disparu. Il ne pouvait apaiser ses craintes et se maudissait de ne pas pouvoir la protéger. Une main froide et réconfortante se posa sur son épaule. Il se tourna et vit le visage souriant du petit lutin.

« -Si cela peut te rassurer, j'ai vu Bella dormir à la maison ce soir, elle allait bien et vous étiez heureux.

-Tes visions ne sont pas fiables quand il s'agit des Quileutes.

-Jacob ne lui fera pas de mal, j'en suis certaine et puis mon petit doigt me dit que quelqu'un veille sur nous dans l'ombre.

-Tu as vu Ambre ?

-Je sais qu'elle n'est jamais loin.

-Au fait, tu as dit que tu nous avais vus avec Bella ?

-Oui.

-Alors, tu arrives à me voir ?

-Non, soupira Alice frustrée, mais comme j'arrive à voir Bella et que tu étais avec elle…

-C'est étrange.

-Que dirais-tu d'aller te reposer en attendant le retour de ta belle ?

-Non, j'ai envie… Je veux aller sur la tombe de maman.

-Oh, bien sûr. Je t'accompagne.

-Non, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

-Papa n'apprécierait pas que je te laisse seul.

-Je ne le suis pas, protesta Edward, la clairière est juste derrière la maison et il ne vous faut même pas dix secondes pour me rejoindre !

-Tu as l'air fatigué.

-S'il te plaît, Alice, j'ai besoin d'y aller.

-Tu sais, elle nous manque à nous aussi. Je ne sais pas comment on va s'en sortir sans elle, mais je me suis promise d'être forte et de la rendre fière de moi.

-Elle a toujours été fière de toi, Alice.

-C'est la seule mère que j'ai connu, je ne veux pas l'oublier.

-Tu ne l'oublieras pas, tu sais, elle est toujours là dans notre cœur, elle veille sur nous, j'en suis certain, assura Edward en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras.

-Tu as toujours su trouver les bons mots avec moi, merci petit frère. Allez vas-y, mais appelle s'il y a quoi que ce soit.

-C'est juré. »

Edward lui sourit avant de se diriger vers la clairière. Il s'approcha doucement de la tombe, l'endroit avait changé, la nature s'était embellie comme pour être digne de la personne qui reposait en ce lieu. Il s'assit près de la tombe. Doucement, il commença à lui parler. Il lui parlait de la peine qu'il ressentait de l'avoir perdu, il lui demandait pardon de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt ce que Vladimir avait décidé de faire. Il lui avoua regretter de ne plus être un vampire. S'il l'avait été, il aurait pu la protéger, il serait arrivé à temps, il était le plus rapide. Son regard embué tomba sur une magnifique rose blanche qui avait été délicatement posée sur le sommet de la tombe, il sut alors que son père était passé la voir avant de quitter la villa. Carlisle était fort, mais il devinait que son père cachait son chagrin.

Soudain, Edward se sentit coupable, comment pouvait-il être heureux avec Bella alors que toute sa famille pleurait la mort d'Esmé ? Comment pourrait-il profiter de son bonheur tout en sachant que son père avait perdu l'unique femme qu'il avait aimé ? Il s'en voulut d'être aussi égoïste. Alors qu'il ne retenait plus ses larmes, il sentit une douce chaleur l'envelopper, une odeur familière l'entoura. Lentement, il s'allongea dans l'herbe. Il entendait sa voix, même si elle lui paraissait lointaine, elle lui disait l'aimer et que tout irait bien, qu'il ne devait pas se sentir coupable. Edward voulut protester, parler, mais il avait peur de briser cet instant, peur qu'elle ne parte. Elle le rassura, elle serait toujours là pour lui, pour eux car ils étaient ses enfants, sa famille. Edward ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par sa présence apaisante. Il s'endormit.

*******************

Après avoir quitté ses enfants, Carlisle passa par le jardin où il coupa une magnifique rose blanche. Un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage, si Esmé avait été là, elle lui aurait fait regretté d'avoir osé couper une fleur de l'un de ses rosiers. Il inspira profondément pour chasser la tristesse qui menaçait de l'envahir, puis, il se mit en marche vers la clairière. Il fut surpris de voir à quel point l'endroit avait changé, il reconnut sans mal l'œuvre d'Ambre. Il s'approcha de la tombe et déposa la fleur.

Carlisle s'agenouilla, ses épaules voutées étaient secoués par des sanglots sans larmes. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il sur sa famille ? Il avait d'abord cru perdre Edward et maintenant c'était Esmé qui disparaissait… Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas les laisser vivre en paix ? Il repensa à la première fois où il l'avait aperçu. Elle était brisée, son corps était en miette à cause de sa chute de la falaise tout comme son cœur abîmé par la perte de son enfant. Il l'avait aimé au premier regard, elle était à la fois douce et forte. Il l'avait transformé. Bien que les débuts aient été difficiles, elle avait rayonné de bonheur lorsqu'Edward l'avait appelé maman. Ce jour-là, ce seul mot avait suffi à panser son cœur. Soudain, Carlisle se releva. Il devait faire quelque chose, il devait y avoir un moyen de la ramener parmi eux ! Une seule personne pourrait l'aider. Après lui avoir promis de revenir la voir, Carlisle s'élança dans la forêt.

Carlisle courrait depuis quelques minutes. D'après ses calculs, il était à égale distance entre le territoire Quileute et la villa. Il savait qu'il y avait une vieille maison en ruine dans le coin. Il la chercha un petit moment, puis, il finit par la retrouver. Il s'avança d'un pas incertain, elle paraissait toujours abandonnée et en aussi mauvais état. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de la porte d'entrée quand il sentit une drôle de décharge électrique parcourir son corps. Il s'arrêta un instant essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, avant de relever la tête. Il ne put retenir un sourire de satisfaction, il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. La maison qui se tenait face à lui n'était plus délabrée, c'était un charmant petit cottage. Il comprit donc qu'il avait pu traverser la barrière de protection qui maintenait les intrus loin de la maison leur laissant croire qu'elle était inhabitée. Il frappa à la porte, mais personne ne vint lui répondre.

Il entrouvrit cette dernière et fut étonné de voir qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée. Il se retrouva dans un petit vestibule qui laissait entrevoir une cuisine et un salon. Il referma la porte et avança d'un pas. Il appela Ambre, mais personne ne lui répondit, pourtant, il pouvait entendre la respiration de la jeune femme ainsi que les battements de son cœur. Carlisle fronça les sourcils quand il se rendit compte que ces derniers étaient faibles. Il se concentra et écouta les battements pour trouver la jeune femme. Il poussa la porte derrière laquelle il les percevait. Ambre était allongée dans un lit et semblait dormir à poing fermé. Il s'approcha doucement, un peu inquiet, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle allait bien. Il hésitait à la réveiller lorsque son regard tomba sur divers livres de sorcellerie. Après tout que risquait-il à faire des recherches par lui-même ? Sans bruit, il prit plusieurs ouvrages avant de gagner le salon.

*****************

Bella coupa le moteur de sa vieille camionnette devant la maison des Black. Elle descendit tout en inspirant profondément pour se donner du courage, elle allait blesser Jacob, elle le savait, tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer c'est qu'un jour il lui pardonne. Elle ne souhaitait pas perdre son amitié et elle ferait tout pour que cela n'arrive pas. Elle frappa à la porte de la maison et Billy vint lui ouvrir. Après l'avoir salué et lui avoir demandé de ses nouvelles, elle le questionna pour savoir où était Jacob. Il lui apprit qu'il était en train de se promener sur la plage. Bella le remercia et partit rejoindre le jeune indien. Elle marcha un moment avant de finir par le trouver, il était assis sur un rocher, les yeux perdu dans l'océan dont les vagues se fracassaient non loin de lui. Bella l'appela, mais le bruit de l'océan semblait couvrir sa voix. Rassemblant tout son courage face aux gros rochers glissant, elle entreprit de rejoindre Jacob tout en prenant garde de ne pas tomber à l'eau ou de se fracasser contre l'une de ces impressionnantes pierres. Malgré toute son attention, son pied glissa, elle poussa un cri et alors qu'elle se voyait déjà atterrir cruellement sur une des parois acérées une main la retint par la taille. Elle se retourna et remercia Jacob d'un sourire.

« -Tu es suicidaire ou quoi ? Demanda Jacob énervé par son imprudence.

-Je t'ai appelé mais tu ne semblais pas m'entendre ! Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-Allez, viens, allons sur la plage avant que tu ne fracasses définitivement le crâne !

Jacob la tint fermement contre lui rendant leur progression lente et fastidieuse. Bella poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle sentit ses pieds fouler à nouveau le sable humide de la plage. Elle fit quelques pas, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son jean, elle avait cherché le meilleur moyen de lui parler, mais elle savait que quoi qu'elle dise, il allait souffrir.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

-Ca n'annonce jamais rien de bon, remarqua Jacob avant de laisser échapper un petit rire désabusé.

-Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'ai pas été correcte envers toi alors que tu as toujours été là pour moi et…

-Tu l'aimes toujours ? Coupa-t-il.

-Oui, avoua Bella dans un murmure, je suis désolée.

-Je le savais, je l'ai toujours su, soupira le jeune Quileute. Tout comme j'ai toujours su que ça ne pourrait jamais marcher nous deux.

-Que veux-tu dire ? S'étonna Bella.

-Je t'aime, je tiens à toi, mais mon père m'a toujours mis en garde qu'en restant avec toi, un jour, je te ferais plus souffrir que l'autre.

-Il s'appelle Edward, lui rappela la jeune fille d'un ton sec, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Billy t'a dit ça ?

-C'est facile à comprendre. Si tu étais la bonne, enfin, la femme de ma vie, l'imprégnation aurait eu lieu, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Billy ne disait rien devant toi, mais il craignait que dans un an, trois ou dix ans, après que nous ayons construits notre vie, eu une famille, je ne m'imprègne d'une femme. A ce moment-là, je t'aurais abandonné, je n'aurais pas pu faire autrement.

-Oh, lâcha Bella qui comprenait maintenant la situation.

-Alors, on peut dire que l'un comme l'autre, nous n'avons pas été très honnête ?

-Tu aurais quand même pu me le dire, râla Bella.

-Tu aurais pu le deviner, tu connais tout de nous ! Et puis, n'oublie pas que pour le moment, je suis toujours amoureux de toi et que tu viens de piétiner mon cœur à cause de l'autre !

-Edward ! … Pardon, je suis sincèrement désolée, crois-moi.

-Je le sais Bella, tout comme je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu me faire souffrir, ce n'est pas dans ta nature.

-Merci… On peut rester ami ? Je ne supporterais pas de ne plus te voir.

-L'autre risque de ne pas apprécier…

-Je suis sûre qu'Edward comprendra, assura Bella en insistant sur le prénom de son petit-ami.

-Oui, je suis d'accord, mais laisse-moi un peu de temps.

-Merci, Jacob, dit-elle avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Il se fait tard. Il faut que je passe à la maison, je veux voir Charlie avant d'aller à la…

-Je suis tolérant, mais si tu pouvais éviter de m'exposer tes plans avec l'autre, j'apprécierais, maugréa Jacob.

-Il s'appelle Ed… Oh et puis laisse tomber ! S'énerva Bella. A bientôt.

-A bientôt ! Répéta Jacob en ne retenant plus son fou rire devant la colère de la jeune fille. »

********************

Carlisle reposa le livre en retenant un soupir de frustration. C'était le troisième qu'il lisait à vitesse vampirique et il n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Il tendit la main pour prendre un nouvel ouvrage, mais il se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il avait lu tous ceux qu'il avait emporté hors de la chambre d'Ambre. Il prit les ouvrages bien décidé à les remettre à leur place avant d'en emprunter de nouveau. Il entrouvrit le plus silencieusement possible la porte et se dirigea vers la petite bibliothèque. Il tendait la main pour attraper d'autres livres lorsque son attention fut attirée par la respiration d'Ambre qui paraissait difficile. Il s'approcha doucement. Son cœur battait faiblement, il frémit en se rendant compte qu'elle était presque aussi pâle que lui, il eut une désagréable impression de déjà vu. Il attrapa un coin de la couette et frotta ses mains contre pour leur donner un peu de chaleur, puis, il posa une main sur le front de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas de fièvre. Alors qu'il retirait sa main, ses yeux croisèrent des pupilles bleues qui l'observaient d'un air intrigué. Il esquissa un sourire empli d'excuses alors qu'Ambre s'asseyait dans son lit tout en le dévisageant d'un air mécontent et nullement gênée par le fait d'être vêtue d'une simple nuisette noire.

« -Désolé, murmura Carlisle.

-Désolé ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?! Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches dans ma chambre ? Et puis, que fais-tu chez moi ?!

-J'avais besoin de te parler, mais comme tu dormais, se justifia Carlisle, j'ai…

-Tu as fait un peu de lecture ! Comprit la jeune femme en suivant son regard et en voyant des ouvrages de sorcellerie mal rangés.

-Je suis désolé, répéta le médecin.

-J'ai compris, pas la peine de radoter ! Ecoute, Carlisle, je te l'ai déjà dit et je sais que c'est douloureux, mais il n'y a aucun moyen de ramener Esmé.

-Mais Edward…

-Pour Edward, j'ignore ce qui s'est réellement passé… Tu sais la magie peut parfois être obscure et indomptable. Je pense, mais je n'en suis pas sûre, que ce qui a ramené Edward est son sacrifice. La magie de Felicia était destructrice mais elle a éclaté sur le sol Quileute où elle a éveillé une magie qui dormait là depuis des siècles, je pense que cette magie était l'opposé de celle de Felicia, quelque chose de pur et de bienveillant. Lorsqu'Edward s'est sacrifié pour protéger les indiens, cette magie s'est activée d'une manière ou d'une autre, sauvant Edward.

-Ephraïm Black a parlé d'une famille de sorciers qui a sauvé son peuple de Felicia quelques années avant que je ne le rencontre.

-Oui, ça peut tout expliquer, réfléchit tout haut Ambre, cette magie était là pour protéger les Quileutes, Edward les a protégé, il était normal qu'elle l'aide à son tour.

-Depuis quand la magie pense ? S'étonna Carlisle.

-Je me suis mal exprimée, cette magie était abandonnée depuis des années, elle dépérissait sans le sorcier qui l'avait instauré, aussi, quand elle a reconnu la magie de Felicia, qu'elle avait déjà affronté, suivi par la mort d'Edward, je pense qu'elle a agit. Elle a du se connecter en quelque sorte avec Edward et le protéger, le guérir ce qui équivalait à le ramener à la vie. Bien entendu, il ne s'agit que d'une théorie. Tout ceci n'est qu'un ensemble de coïncidences qui ont abouti à un dénouement heureux.

-Des coïncidences ?

-Oui, cette magie aurait pu disparaître ou ne pas être assez puissante, elle aurait pu ne pas percevoir Edward… Il y avait moins d'un pourcent de chance que cela marche…

-Donc pour Esmé…

-Je suis vraiment navrée, mais personne ne peut ramener les morts à la vie, assura Ambre.

-Je suis stupide.

-Non, tu ne l'es pas. Tu l'aimes et c'est normal que tu veuilles l'avoir près de toi, mais, Carlisle, il va falloir que tu acceptes sa mort sinon tu ne pourras jamais faire son deuil.

-Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? A quoi bon vivre sans elle ?

-Elle n'aimerait pas t'entendre parler ainsi ! Et puis, l'avenir est peuplé de belles surprises, n'as-tu pas envie de connaître tes petits-enfants ?

-Mes petits-enfants ? Répéta Carlisle perdu.

-Tu crois que Bella et Edward ne font que se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ? Se moqua la sorcière.

-Ils n'ont jamais…

-Peut-être, mais ils sont humains, tous les deux… Il y a aussi tes autres enfants, eux aussi, qui vont te réserver de belles surprises. Il y aussi les humains, tu comptes beaucoup pour eux, tu en as sauvé tellement… Je t'assure que si quelqu'un osait te critiquer sur la place de Forks, il se ferait lyncher dans la minute qui suit ! Tu as encore beaucoup à apporter au monde et bien des vies à sauver Docteur Carlisle Cullen. Alors, ne nous abandonne pas.

-Merci.

-Y'a pas de quoi !

-Ambre, tu crois que nous avons une chance ? Sais-tu si nous allons survivre ?

-L'avenir est trop flou pour que je puisse te répondre, mais je suis certaine qu'il y a encore de l'espoir, je veux y croire.

-Alors, j'y croirai aussi.

Ils sourirent. Le silence s'installa entre eux. Carlisle écouta à nouveau le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme et fut soulagé quand il s'aperçut qu'il était plus vigoureux que tout à l'heure. Ses yeux croisèrent alors le regard embarrassé d'Ambre, ses joues étaient rouges et elle avait remonté sa couette sur sa poitrine, Carlisle comprit alors sa gêne, il s'était concentré sur son cœur et n'avait pas fait attention où ses yeux se posaient…

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il, je ne regardais pas… Enfin, je veux dire j'étais concentré sur… Tu es malade ?

-Hein ?! Fut tout ce que put répondre Ambre complètement perdue.

-J'écoutais ton cœur, j'étais inquiet tout à l'heure, tes battements étaient vraiment lents et tu étais pâle.

-Ce n'est rien. Tu sais, j'étais vraiment épuisée, j'ai dépensé pas mal d'énergie, et malgré ce que semblent penser tes copains sorciers, je ne suis pas toute puissante. Mon corps se met tout seul au ralentit pour me permettre de récupérer plus rapidement.

-D'accord. Au fait, tu dors alors que la porte de ta maison est grande ouverte ?

-Des sorts protègent la maison, seules quelques personnes sont autorisées à entrer et tu en fais partie, sinon, tu n'aurais pas pu la trouver, expliqua Ambre. Maintenant, si tu le permets, j'aimerais bien m'habiller.

-Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça Carlisle en se levant rapidement.

-Tu n'as qu'à m'attendre au salon. »

Carlisle sortit de la chambre. Ambre poussa un soupir lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'il était dans le salon. Elle se leva et se dépêcha de filer sous la douche. Alors que l'eau ruisselait le long de son corps, elle repensa à sa conversation avec Carlisle, elle n'aurait pas du être aussi franche avec lui. Pourtant, il y avait peu de chance qu'il face le rapprochement, il n'était pas assez familiarisé avec la magie. Elle se sécha rapidement et s'habilla avant de rejoindre le vampire. Elle le trouva en train de feuilleter un vieux roman qu'il posa à son arrivée. Elle allait parler lorsqu'une violente douleur traversa son corps, sa vue fut troublée par une vision des plus inquiétante. Carlisle se précipita à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. Elle laissa échapper un nom, elle put lire la peur dans les yeux du vampire.

« -Edward !"

****************

Edward se sentait en sécurité et apaisé dans les bras d'Esmé, sa mère était toujours auprès de lui, il pouvait sentir sa main caresser doucement ses cheveux, sa voix murmurait des paroles rassurantes à son oreille. Soudain, quelque chose changea, ce n'était plus sa mère qui était auprès de lui, mais une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il pouvait sentir la peur s'insinuer en lui. Edward voulut se réveiller pour fuir ce rêve qui tournait au cauchemar, mais il ne pouvait pas. La femme se rapprochait de lui, son corps fut soudain couvert de sang. Il voulut crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Puis, tout à coup, tout devint blanc. Au même instant, une douleur insupportable traversa son corps, il avait l'impression d'être en feu ! Edward porta ses mains devant ses yeux et hurla lorsqu'il vit des flammes les lécher et engloutir peu à peu tout son corps…

****************

Bonne soirée et à mercredi ou jeudi !


	15. Chapter 15

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux sortis de mon imagination.

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews !!!

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Nini : Je sais je suis sadique et je m'en excuse…. Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! ^^

AV : Merci, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments qui me touchent énormément, j'espère être à la hauteur pour la suite ! A bientôt !

Bonne lecture !!!

*****************

**Chapitre 14 : Secrets**

_Edward voulut se réveiller pour fuir ce rêve qui tournait au cauchemar, mais il ne pouvait pas. La femme se rapprochait de lui, son corps fut soudain couvert de sang. Il voulut crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Puis, tout à coup, tout devint blanc. Au même instant, une douleur insupportable traversa son corps, il avait l'impression d'être en feu ! Edward porta ses mains devant ses yeux et hurla lorsqu'il vit des flammes les lécher et engloutir peu à peu tout son corps…_

Alice venait d'ouvrir la porte à Estelle lorsqu'elle entendit son frère hurler. Aussitôt, elle se précipita vers la clairière, sa famille sur les talons. Ils se figèrent en voyant Edward allongé sur le sol en train de se tordre de douleur. Ses traits étaient défigurés par la souffrance qui l'étreignait. Emmett et Jasper s'agenouillèrent à ses côtés, le premier se saisit de ses jambes alors que l'autre attrapait ses bras, pour l'immobiliser.

« -Lâchez-le ! Ordonna Rosalie en voyant son frère s'agiter encore plus. Vous allez lui casser quelque chose !

Emmett et Jasper reculèrent à regret avant de fixer leur frère avec angoisse.

-Estelle ! S'écria Alice. Nous sommes là !

La sorcière arriva dans la clairière. En quelques secondes, elle observa la scène avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers le jeune homme.

-Edward ? L'appela-t-elle. Tu m'entends ? Edward ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? S'inquiéta Jasper.

-Je n'en sais rien. Je…

Estelle se tut en voyant arriver Carlisle. Le médecin s'approcha doucement alors qu'Ambre descendait de sur son dos. Alors qu'Estelle tentait d'immobiliser les jambes du jeune homme, Ambre posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le maintenir au sol. Carlisle se pencha pour tenter de l'examiner, mais les mouvements de son fils l'en empêchaient.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda sèchement Carlisle à ses enfants.

-Il a voulu se recueillir sur la tombe d'Esmé, murmura Alice en étouffant un sanglot alors que Jasper la prenait dans ses bras, il n'y avait que nous, personne ne l'a approché, on le surveillait de loin.

-Vous n'auriez pas du le laisser sortir ! Gronda Carlisle.

-Je suis désolée, murmura Alice.

-Tu vas te calmer ?! S'énerva Ambre. Ce n'est pas la peine de leur crier dessus ! Ils n'y sont pour rien ! Estelle, j'aimerais que vous vous éloigniez, je ne veux pas que votre magie interfère. Carlisle, recule, toi aussi.

-Mais…

-C'est de la magie ! Je suis la seule à pouvoir le ramener, alors, fais ce que je te dis ! »

Carlisle recula à contrecœur. Il sentit ses enfants se regrouper autour de lui, il s'excusa pour son comportement avant de reporter son attention sur Edward. Son corps semblait parcouru par des convulsions plus ou moins violentes, il avait cessé de crier, seuls des gémissements de douleur s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Carlisle sursauta en sentant une odeur familière s'approcher d'eux. Toute sa famille se tourna en même temps que lui pour voir arriver Bella, les bras chargés d'un bouquet de fleurs. Elle stoppa en les voyant tous réunis, ils virent ses traits se tendre au fur et à mesure qu'elle voyait leur mine inquiète. Son bouquet de roses blanches se répandit sur le sol quand elle entendit les plaintes d'Edward. Soudain, elle s'élança vers lui, les bras de Carlisle enserrèrent sa taille, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Elle se débattit lorsqu'elle vit la souffrance qui émanait du corps du jeune homme.

« -Lâchez-moi ! Ordonna-t-elle au médecin.

-Non, Ambre s'occupe de lui, nous devons rester ici.

Ils observèrent la jeune femme dont les mains étaient posées sur les tempes d'Edward. Ses traits étaient crispés, une fine couche de sueur perlait sur son front. Carlisle pouvait entendre son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, son souffle devenir court. Tout à coup, la jeune femme se retrouva propulsée à plusieurs mètres d'Edward, son corps heurta violemment un arbre. Alors qu'il allait se précipiter vers elle, Ambre se relevait déjà en serrant les dents et en lui indiquant de ne pas bouger. Elle reprit place aux côtés d'Edward, replaçant ses mains sur ses tempes.

-Tu vas me laisser entrer ! Grogna-t-elle en se concentrant.

Un vent violent s'éleva dans la clairière. Une boule d'énergie bleutée se forma entre Edward et Ambre, peu à peu, cette dernière s'agrandit, les englobant.

-Ce n'est pas normal ! Cria Estelle tout en créant un dôme de protection autour d'eux.

Quelques secondes après que son bouclier soit activé, la boule explosa, libérant son énergie tout autour d'elle. La protection d'Estelle vacilla, mais resta debout. Le sol trembla autour d'eux, ils entendirent des arbres chuter dans un bruit assourdissant. Puis, soudain, tout devint calme. Lentement, ils rouvrirent les yeux qu'ils avaient fermés pour se protéger de la vive lueur.

-Non ! Hurla Carlisle en se précipitant vers les deux corps inertes.

Passé un moment de stupeur, tous se rapprochèrent du médecin qui examinait déjà les deux victimes.

-Ils sont vivants, lâcha enfin Carlisle et tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. C'est étrange, leurs signes vitaux sont bons, mis à part leur rythme cardiaque qui est plutôt lent. Sais-tu ce qui s'est passé ?

-Non, je n'avais jamais vu un tel phénomène, répondit Estelle.

-Pourquoi ils ne se réveillent pas ? Questionna Bella les yeux embués de larmes.

-Estelle ?

-Je ne sais pas Carlisle, je pense que cela a un rapport avec le sortilège qu'Ambre a pratiqué, quelque chose a du interférer, peut-être ce qui agressait Edward ? Malheureusement, il m'est impossible d'agir tant que je ne sais pas ce qui arrivait à ton fils.

-Donc, on ne peut rien faire ?! S'énerva Emmett qui n'aimait pas se sentir impuissant.

-Ils n'ont pas l'air de souffrir, remarqua Rosalie pour l'apaiser.

-Nous ferions mieux de les transporter dans la maison, dit Jasper.

-Tu as raison, acquiesça Carlisle en prenant Edward dans ses bras alors qu'Emmett portait la jeune femme.

-Attention ! S'écria Alice alors qu'ils se mettaient en marche.

La vampire se dirigea vers les deux jeunes gens qui se tenaient par la main, elle voulait les délier pour permettre à son père et à son frère de les porter sans risque.

-Je n'arrive pas à les défaire ! S'étonna Alice en fronçant les sourcils.

-Laisse-moi essayer, dit Rose en prenant sa place. Non, y'a rien à faire.

-On va les installer dans la chambre d'Edward, lança le père à Emmett qui le suivait prudemment. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes gens étaient allongés, Alice et Rosalie étaient allées chercher des gants de toilettes pour rafraîchir leurs visages qui semblaient en feu. Une fois qu'elles eurent terminées, elles s'installèrent auprès de Bella pour les veiller, les autres étant partis faire des recherches sous la directive d'Estelle.

*******************

Ambre avançait en pleine nuit dans une rue presque déserte, elle jetait des coups d'œil apeurés autour d'elle sentant les regards lourds que lui lançaient certains hommes éméchés. Elle pressa le pas tout en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine comme pour se protéger. La jeune femme cherchait un refuge quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution et vite, ses pouvoirs ne semblaient pas fonctionner et elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle était, ni comment elle s'était retrouvée ici et chose plus étrange, il lui semblait avoir fait un bond dans le passé de presqu'un siècle si elle en jugeait par les tenues et les carrosses.

Ambre regarda rapidement derrière elle et s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait plus que deux hommes qui la suivait, elle se demanda où étaient les deux autres quand ces derniers surgirent devant elle, ils avaient du emprunter un raccourci pour la coincer. Sans réfléchir, elle s'élança dans une ruelle qui était sur sa droite. Elle entendit leurs rires et comprit leur réaction quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'un cul-de-sac. Elle se retourna pour leur faire face. Ambre s'obligea à respirer calmement tout en essayant de faire appel à sa magie, mais rien ne vint. Un des hommes s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa brutalement par les cheveux, Ambre tenta de se défendre, mais il la gifla violemment la faisant tomber sur le sol boueux. D'un air menaçant, il s'accroupit près d'elle tout en défaisant son pantalon. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle cherchant désespérément un objet avec lequel elle pourrait se défendre. Elle poussa un cri quand son agresseur se jeta sur elle, les rires amusés de ses amis résonnaient sombrement dans la ruelle. Ambre entendit un bruit de tissu et elle comprit qu'il avait déchiré son tee-shirt, des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts sur sa poitrine.

Alors qu'elle tentait une dernière fois de faire appel à sa magie, le poids de l'homme disparu, un bruit sourd se fit entendre au moment même où un grognement menaçant résonna. Ambre ouvrit les yeux, devant elle se tenait un homme à la carrure familière vêtu d'un long manteau noir. Un feulement de rage s'éleva de sa poitrine alors que son agresseur se relevait péniblement après avoir heurté un mur. Les quatre hommes paraissaient terrorisés, ils esquissèrent un geste pour s'enfuir, mais en quelques minutes la ruelle fut remplie de cris et de sang. Quatre cadavres gisaient maintenant devant Ambre qui s'était relevée, elle savait qu'un seul être pouvait être aussi fort, rapide et cruel. Lentement, le vampire se tourna vers elle, un sourire en coin se dessinait sur son visage alors qu'il la fixait avec amusement.

« -Edward ? Balbutia Ambre abasourdie avant de reculer en voyant ses prunelles rouges.

-Ambre, quel plaisir de te voir enfin, la salua courtoisement le vampire, je trouvais dommage que personne ne nous ait présenté.

-Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ?

-Tiens, dit Edward en retirant son manteau et en le lui tendant, tu trembles de froid et ça ne va pas s'arranger.

La jeune femme eut à peine le temps d'enfiler le vêtement qu'Edward la prit dans ses bras avant de s'élancer sur les toits. L'air frais frappait son visage, Ambre du fermer les yeux. Elle ne les rouvrit que lorsque le vampire cessa sa course, ils étaient dans un salon richement meublé. Edward la déposa dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée.

-Que vais-je bien pouvoir d'une Desmorts ? Murmura Edward en s'installant dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

-Avant que tu n'approfondisses ce sujet, pourrais-tu répondre à certaines de mes questions ?

-Si tu veux, répondit le vampire en haussant les épaules.

-Où sommes-nous ? Et en quelle année ?

-Chicago, 1918.

-Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Ce n'est pas la réalité n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, pour tout te dire tu t'es invitée dans mon esprit, expliqua le vampire amusé.

Une image passa devant les yeux d'Ambre, la clairière, le corps d'Edward qui se tordait de douleur, le feu qu'elle avait tenté de chasser de son esprit…

-Je m'en souviens, mais comment suis-je arrivée ici ?

-Je dois admettre que j'y suis pour quelque chose.

-Comment ça ?

-Il n'y a pas de secret entre nous, Ambre, révéla Edward dont le regard plongea dans celui de la jeune femme, je sais tout de toi, tout comme tu sais tout de moi.

-Impossible !

-Je dois dire que ton plan est très ingénieux, je suis impressionné, tu es vraiment une jeune femme très intelligente… Cependant, comment vont-ils réagir ? Peut-être que tu t'en moques, peut-être qu'à tes yeux ils ne sont que des pions ?

-…

-Non, bien sûr que non, les autres peut-être, mais pas moi, tu tiens trop à moi, tout comme tu tiens à Carlisle. Dans ton plan génial, c'est ton point faible, nos vies comptent à tes yeux.

-Où veux-tu en venir ? Demanda Ambre clairement irritée par ses propos.

-Du calme, ma belle, je ne dirais rien. Edward n'a pas encore accès à cette partie de sa mémoire, du moins, pour le moment…

-Tu parles de toi à la troisième personne ? Releva la sorcière. Qui es-tu ?

-Je suis en quelque sorte Edward, une partie de son esprit du moins, dit-il en se levant pour faire face à l'âtre.

-Attends ! Si je suis bien dans l'esprit d'Edward tout ceci est fictif, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, acquiesça le vampire.

Elle se leva et s'avança vers lui d'un pas déterminé, l'instant d'après elle le giflait violemment avant de masser sa main douloureuse.

-Tu t'es bien amusé quand tu as lancé ces hommes à mes trousses ? S'indigna la jeune femme rouge de colère.

-Oh, ils ne t'ont rien fait, sourit Edward, et puis j'avais envie de jouer au héros.

-Idiot ! Sombre crétin ! Maugréa Ambre furieuse.

-J'aimerais que tu te rappelles que tu n'es pas en position de force ! Gronda Edward en la plaquant contre le mur, ses deux mains encadraient le visage de la jeune femme alors que ses dents se rapprochaient dangereusement de son cou. Une simple morsure suffirait à te faire taire pour l'éternité…

-Ce n'est pas le monde réel, je ne peux pas mourir !

-Tu veux parier ? Demanda le vampire une lueur de défi dans le regard.

-Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Questionna Ambre pour détourner son attention.

-Je ne sais plus, avoua Edward en la relâchant, donne-moi une seule raison de te faire confiance ? De te laisser continuer ?

-Comme tu l'as dit un peu plus tôt, tu sais tout de moi, tu n'ignores donc pas que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour protéger ta famille et tes amis.

-C'est ce que je pensais, mais tu as laissé mourir celle que je considérais comme ma mère !

-Je suis navrée, si j'avais pu faire la sauver je…

-Ne me mens pas ! Rugit soudain le vampire. La voie est libre maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, tu vas pouvoir consoler mon père !

-Comment oses-tu ?! S'énerva Ambre. Jamais je n'ai souhaité la mort d'Esmé !

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser un seul geste, Edward l'emprisonnait à nouveau, son corps froid se plaquait contre le sien tel un étau la pressant contre le mur. Les pupilles rouges plongèrent dans son regard et Ambre se sentit transparente. Elle se perdit dans ces orbes rouges, oubliant tout. Elle était incapable de parler, de réfléchir, même respirer lui paraissait impossible. Elle ne réagit pas quand elle sentit la bouche du vampire frôler la peau de son cou, elle ne craignait plus la morsure, elle était résignée. Son état catatonique disparu au moment où les lèvres d'Edward touchèrent sa gorge pour y déposer un baiser. Il releva la tête et elle put croiser ses prunelles dorées.

-J'ai vu. J'ai confiance, avoua le vampire, il est temps de rentrer maintenant. Sache seulement que le temps t'est compté. »

Une violente lueur bleue envahit soudain toute la pièce. Ambre sentit la main d'Edward attraper la sienne, il l'entraînait, l'emmenant vers la lumière. Dès qu'ils furent suffisamment près, il la prit dans ses bras. Lentement, elle sentit le corps du vampire se réchauffer, son souffle froid devint tiède, elle pouvait sentir son torse se soulever au rythme de sa respiration, son cœur battre dans sa poitrine.

*******************

Ambre se redressa violemment tout en aspirant une grande bouffée d'air. Elle vit des formes se précipiter vers elle, sans réfléchir elle déploya sa magie qui les enferma, Edward et elle, dans un dôme protecteur. La sorcière frissonna en reconnaissant une voix familière.

« -C'est nous Ambre, l'informa Carlisle d'un ton préoccupé, tu ne risques rien !

La jeune femme vit alors Alice et Rosalie se relever avec l'aide de leurs compagnons, Bella était dans les bras d'Estelle, la sorcière avait du la retenir pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas contre sa protection. Carlisle s'approchait doucement, un air inquiet peint sur son beau visage.

-Je suis désolée, assura Ambre en abaissant la protection, je n'ai pas réfléchi…

-T'inquiète pas, la réconforta Alice, on va bien.

-Pourquoi Edward n'est pas réveillé ? S'alarma Bella.

Ambre se tourna vers le jeune homme qui était toujours allongé à côté d'elle, un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

-Je pense qu'il attend un baiser de sa belle pour daigner ouvrir un œil, se moqua Ambre alors que le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandissait.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Carlisle en se penchant sur son fils qui s'était redressé.

-Oui, répondit le jeune homme, ça fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Interrogea Estelle alors que Bella venait prendre Edward dans ses bras.

-Je ne sais pas, admit le jeune homme, je me suis endormi dans la clairière, j'avais l'impression qu'Esmé était là… Et tout à coup, une femme est arrivée vers moi en hurlant, elle était couverte de sang. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle me disait, tout ce que je sais c'est que j'avais peur et que je n'arrivais pas à me réveiller. Puis, il y a eu cette lueur blanche et mon corps a pris feu.

-Je peux t'assurer que ce n'était pas le cas, dit Emmett, on était à côté de toi.

-Cela semblait si vrai…

-Je pense que dans un sens c'était vrai, lâcha Ambre en sortant du lit, tu es en train de retrouver tes souvenirs, y compris ceux du jour de ta mort.

-Tu veux dire que…

-Tu as péri par le feu ce jour-là, rappela la jeune femme.

-Y a-t-il un moyen de lui éviter cette souffrance ? Interrogea Carlisle.

-Je connais une potion qui pourrait effacer ses souvenirs, répondit Estelle.

-Non ! Protesta Ambre. Il doit se souvenir, même si cela est dur et …

-Dur ? S'écria Rosalie. Tu ne l'as pas vu se tordre de douleur ! C'était une véritable torture ! Il est hors de question qu'il vive une nouvelle fois cela !

-Du calme, Rose, murmura Jasper en laissant son pouvoir agir.

-Ne m'apaise pas ! Grogna sa sœur.

-Rosalie, intervint Edward, je veux me souvenir et je sais que cette fois Ambre sera à mes côtés pour m'aider, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, promit la jeune femme.

-Le sujet est donc clos, dit Edward pour couper court à toute protestation.

-Nous en reparlerons plus tard si jamais le phénomène se reproduit, corrigea Carlisle alors qu'il voyait qu'Emmett allait soutenir son épouse, et maintenant nous devrions laisser Edward se reposer, je suis sûr que Bella acceptera de lui tenir compagnie.

-Attends, que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

-Que veux-tu dire Edward ? Questionna Alice.

-Je me souviens du feu, de la douleur et puis je t'ai vu, affirma Edward en regardant Ambre, tu es venue me chercher. Ensuite, j'ai vu une ville, nous étions loin, nous avons parlé, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de quoi, tu t'en souviens ?

-Je suis effectivement venue te chercher, mais je n'étais pas assez concentrée pour contrôler ma magie, je suis désolée cela nous a en quelque sorte assommé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, assura Edward soucieux.

-Tu devrais te reposer au lieu de poser des questions ! Le gronda gentiment Bella

-Oui, tu as raison. »

En quelques minutes, tout le monde avait quitté la chambre. Rosalie et Emmett étaient partis chasser, Alice et Jasper s'installèrent au salon avec Ambre. Carlisle allait les rejoindre lorsque son amie l'entraîna dans son bureau. Il observa l'air inquiet d'Estelle alors qu'elle lançait un sort pour insonoriser la pièce.

« -Elle nous ment, lâcha la sorcière.

-Ambre ?

-Je pense qu'elle contrôlait parfaitement sa magie tout à l'heure, c'est une tierce personne qui a créé cette sphère. Tout comme je suis certaine, qu'Edward et elle n'étaient pas simplement assommés comme elle l'a dit.

-Tu sais, Estelle, je comprends que tu doutes d'elle et sache que je ne suis pas dupe, je sais qu'elle ne nous confie pas tout, cependant, il y a une chose dont je suis certain, elle va tout faire pour nous protéger. Alors, si elle souhaite garder ses petits secrets, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

-Je sais qu'elle ne nous mettrait jamais volontairement en danger, je veux dire par là que moi aussi je lui fais confiance, néanmoins, crois-tu qu'il soit judicieux qu'une seule personne décide de l'avenir de tous ?

-Je pense que si cela était important, elle nous en parlerait.

-Contrairement à toi, je n'en suis pas certaine.

-Tu as toujours eu le don de voir le mal partout, lâcha Carlisle avec un sourire.

-Et toi, tu crois toujours que tout le monde est aussi bon que toi ! Riposta la sorcière.

-Je pense que nous sommes dans une impasse, sourit le médecin, et si nous allions rejoindre les autres au salon ?

-Oui, mais j'aimerais que tu te montres plus prudent avec Ambre. »

Carlisle la rassura d'un sourire avant de l'entraîner vers le salon. Ses enfants et Ambre étaient installés sur les canapés. Jasper lisait un vieux grimoire de magie pendant que les filles surfaient sur le net. Ils se joignirent à eux pour leurs recherches, en effet, ils devaient trouver un moyen de contrer le dôme mortel qu'avait mis en place la famille Desmorts.

*******************

Carlisle leva la tête de sur la page en latin qu'il déchiffrait lorsqu'il entendit une légère plainte. Il observa Ambre qui tentait de masquer la douleur qui était passée sur son visage. La jeune femme était assise en tailleur sur le canapé, un énorme livre de sorcellerie reposait sur ses jambes, il remarqua qu'elle n'utilisait pas sa main droite pour tourner la page alors qu'elle était droitière. Sa posture était tout aussi étrange, elle se tenait droite comme un i et évitait de faire certains mouvements. Le médecin se leva et attrapa le livre de la jeune femme pour le déposer sur la table basse, il fit signe à Ambre de le suivre. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans son bureau où il la fit asseoir.

« -A quoi joues-tu ? Demanda la jeune femme intriguée par son comportement.

-J'ai remarqué que tu avais du mal à bouger ton membre supérieur droit, admit Carlisle, j'imagine que le choc contre l'arbre y est pour quelque chose.

Il prit place à ses côtés et commença à manipuler doucement la main de la jeune femme, au fur et à mesure que son examen progressait ses sourcils se fronçaient.

-Tu as donné un coup de poing dans un mur ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça, murmura Ambre.

Le médecin haussa un sourcil en signe d'interrogation, mais Ambre l'ignora. Il attrapa le bas de son tee-shirt et commença à le remonter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'écria Ambre en s'éloignant alors qu'un bruit de craquement résonnait.

La jeune femme et le médecin observèrent en même temps le bout de tissu qui était resté dans la main de ce dernier, les joues d'Ambre prirent une belle teinte rouge.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Carlisle, je voulais simplement examiner ton épaule.

-Préviens la prochaine fois ! Répliqua la sorcière.

Carlisle soupira avant de s'approcher doucement d'elle, ses mains se posèrent sur son épaule maintenant dénudée.

-Va falloir que je la remette en place, réalisa-t-il.

-Mon épaule va très bien, riposta la jeune femme. Je t'interdis d'y toucher ! AIE ! Putain, Carlisle !

-Tu vois, c'était pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire, plaisanta le vampire qui avait utilisé sa force et sa vitesse pour la soigner, je vais te faire une contention pour ce soir, je t'examinerai à nouveau demain, mais tout devrait vite rentrer dans l'ordre.

-Merci, murmura la sorcière qui observait son tee-shirt en lambeaux.

-Je suis désolé, répéta le vampire tout en ôtant sa chemise qu'il posa sur ses épaules. Tiens, je suis sûr qu'Alice te prêtera un vêtement.

Carlisle s'avança vers la porte de son bureau quand il se rendit compte que la jeune femme ne le suivait pas. Avec des gestes maladroits, Ambre tentait de fermer tant bien que mal la chemise. Le médecin revint sur ses pas et commença à fermer le vêtement. Alors qu'il arrivait au dernier bouton, son regard croisa celui de la jeune femme. Pendant un instant le temps sembla se suspendre, Ambre se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Carlisle ne put détourner ses yeux de sa lèvre rougie, lentement, il se pencha.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller, souffla Ambre.

-Euh, oui, tu as raison, acquiesça le vampire dont la voix résonna un peu trop rauque à son oreille. »

Ils sortirent du bureau pour rejoindre les autres au salon. Alors qu'il passait devant la chambre de son fils, Carlisle se figea. Il dévisagea la porte avec stupéfaction. Ambre qui s'était rendue compte qu'il ne la suivait pas, fit demi-tour et l'interrogea du regard. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils devant l'air gêné qu'il affichait. Tout à coup, une lueur de compréhension passa dans les prunelles de la sorcière. Elle sourit et ses lèvres bougèrent en silence. Il sentit une légère décharge électrique passer près de lui et se fixer sur la porte de la chambre. Ambre lui fit un clin d'œil avant de descendre les escaliers. Carlisle se concentra quelques minutes, espérant qu'Edward entendrait ses pensées. Puis lorsqu'il perçut un petit merci étouffé, il sourit et gagna le salon.

*****************

Edward observa d'un air distrait sa famille sortir de sa chambre. Il c'était passé quelque chose, il en était certain, tout comme il était sûr qu'il était important qu'il s'en souvienne. Malgré ce qu'avait dit Ambre, il lui semblait bien avoir revu Chicago, la ville telle qu'elle était quand il était encore humain. Le jeune homme passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, il devait faire erreur, pourquoi Ambre mentirait-elle ? Non, ça n'avait pas de sens, il avait du imaginer tout cela. Il fut bien vite tiré de ses pensées quand deux lèvres se posèrent sur son cou, il baissa légèrement la tête pour déposer un baiser dans les cheveux de Bella. Il se rallongea sur le lit, entraînant la jeune fille avec lui.

« -Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

-J'ai eu tellement peur quand je t'ai vu allongé sur le sol en train de te tordre de douleur.

-Chut, souffla Edward en resserrant son étreinte autour de son corps, c'est fini.

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés l'un contre l'autre, profitant de la quiétude du moment.

-Tu as vu Jacob ? Interrogea Edward d'une voix qu'il voulait légère.

-Oui, répondit Bella.

-Comment a-t-il pris la chose ?

-Bien, avoua la jeune fille, il savait qu'à plus ou moins long terme nos routes se sépareraient.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Questionna le jeune homme en se redressant.

-Rien, il n'y a rien d'important. Edward, pourrait-on arrêter de parler de Jacob ? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Bella s'empara de ses lèvres. Rapidement, leur baiser devint fougueux, leurs langues se disputèrent un moment avant de se caresser. La jeune fille lâcha soudain ses lèvres pour redessiner les contours de sa mâchoire, Edward frémit quand il sentit une des mains de Bella se glisser sous sa chemise pour caresser son torse musclé. Un gémissement s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes alors qu'elle se dépêchait de lui ôter son vêtement. Il sentit le regard fiévreux de Bella sur son torse nu, d'une main tremblante, elle commença à en caresser chaque contour. Alors que la jeune fille posait sa main sur le bouton de son jean, Edward attrapa sa main afin de la faire basculer sur le lit. Il s'empara ardemment de ses lèvres alors que ses mains partaient à la découverte du corps de Bella, son tee-shirt disparu rapidement, la jeune fille gémit quand il caressa ses seins toujours dissimulés par le soutien-gorge. Le corps d'Edward s'embrasa quand il sentit le bassin de Bella se cambrer contre le sien au moment où ses lèvres se posaient sur l'un de ses seins, taquinant son mamelon durcit à travers la dentelle. Les mains de la jeune fille se crispèrent dans ses cheveux avant de descendre le long de son dos pour finalement atterrir sur ses fesses qu'elle pressa, accentuant ainsi la pression entre leurs bassins en feux. Edward frotta sa virilité bien éveillée contre la cuisse de Bella qui se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer une plainte de plaisir. Soudain, Edward se figea, ils n'étaient pas seuls, il pouvait entendre les pensées de Carlisle qui avait du remonter dans son bureau et les pensées de son père prouvaient qu'il savait pertinemment ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire…

Bella rouvrit les yeux en se demandant pourquoi son petit-ami s'était interrompu en si bon chemin ? Edward semblait concentré, sa tête était légèrement tournée vers la porte de la chambre. Alors, Bella comprit. Ils étaient dans une maison remplie de vampire à l'ouïe surdéveloppée et ils avaient du comprendre depuis un moment ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Elle était certaine qu'en cet instant la teinte de ses joues devait être d'un rouge soutenu. Elle fut encore plus embarrassée en se rendant compte qu'Emmett était tout à fait capable de débarquer dans la chambre sans frapper, uniquement pour les surprendre et se moquer d'eux par la suite. Elle allait interroger Edward sur les pensées qu'il avait perçu quand ce dernier murmura un rapide merci avant de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser fiévreusement, ses mains repartaient déjà à l'assaut de son corps. Bella ne put retenir un gémissement de bonheur, Edward venait de déboutonner rapidement son jean permettant ainsi à sa main de venir caresser son intimité.

« -Edward, soupira Bella en ondulant légèrement du bassin, une vive chaleur inondait son bas-ventre.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il tout en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

-Je t'aime aussi, souffla Bella dont les mains se crispaient sur les épaules du jeune homme, mais… mais tu ne crois pas qu'il y a trop d'oreilles indiscrètes ?

-Ils ne nous entendent pas, assura Edward.

-Comment ?

-Seuls Carlisle et Ambre sont au courant, Ambre a lancé un sort, expliqua Edward en semant une pluie de baisers dans son cou.

-Quoi ?! S'écria Bella en se redressant et en le repoussant. Ton père est au courant ?!

-Bella, murmura Edward en se rapprochant d'elle pour chercher ses lèvres, ça ne le dérange pas, sinon, il serait entré.

-Mais…. Mais quand même ! On… On ne peut pas, bredouilla la jeune fille.

-Bella, chuchota-t-il, cesse de te poser des questions et profite. »

Edward s'appliqua à embrasser son cou, puis sa clavicule, descendant toujours plus bas, pour trouver le bout de ses seins tendus qui attendaient impatiemment ses lèvres. Bella s'abandonna à ses caresses, Edward avait raison, personne ne savait quand et surtout s'ils pourraient encore partager un moment d'intimité dans les jours à venir. Soudain, Bella repoussa Edward qui alla s'affaler contre les oreillers. Le jeune homme la regarda avec un air légèrement surpris peint sur le visage. Avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, elle glissa sur lui pour découvrir sa poitrine virile avec sa bouche. Elle fut satisfaite et rassurée de l'entendre gémir ainsi que de sentir la bosse qui déformait son jean grossir et durcir. La bouche de Bella descendit lentement vers la ceinture du jean. La main d'Edward vint se poser sur son épaule, elle leva la tête et croisa son regard empli de désir, mais aussi d'appréhension. Elle le rassura d'un sourire, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et surtout ce qu'elle voulait ! Et pour le moment, ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde était Edward ! Elle déposa un baiser sur son nombril avant de déboutonner rapidement son jean. Sa main glissa dans le boxer du jeune homme pour caresser tendrement son membre pendant que sa bouche jouait toujours avec son nombril. Le corps d'Edward se cambra contre ses lèvres, elle vit que le jeune homme s'agrippait fermement aux draps, sa respiration était saccadée, un gémissement rauque s'échappa de sa poitrine. Bella l'observa un instant. Il était magnifique, son corps de dieu respirait la luxure et rien qu'à sa vue elle sentit son bas-ventre palpiter. Edward l'attira de nouveau à lui, ils s'embrassèrent alors que leurs jambes s'emmêlées cherchant toujours plus de contacts entre leurs bassins en feu.

Edward était en train de retirer le soutien-gorge de Bella quant au milieu des brumes de plaisir qui envahissaient son cerveau il lui sembla percevoir quelque chose d'important. Il oublia tout en entendant les plaintes de plaisir de Bella alors que ses mains se posaient sur ses seins nus, ses lèvres vinrent vite les cajoler. Tout à coup, il se figea. Il put sentir peser sur lui le regard surpris de Bella. Elle allait parler quand il lui fit signe de se taire. Il tenta de faire abstraction de la présence de la jeune fille, de ses sens en feu qui réclamaient encore son corps si doux et alors il entendit leurs voix. Il perçut l'inquiétude des membres de sa famille et d'Estelle… Une attaque allait avoir lieu. Ils s'apprêtaient à partir combattre et apparemment aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitait venir le leur dire. Les deux sorcières avaient lancés des sorts de protection autour de la maison, Carlisle avait déposé une lettre devant la porte de sa chambre avec des consignes… C'est à cet instant qu'Edward comprit qu'ils étaient partis. Il se précipita hors du lit et ouvrit la porte. Il trouva une enveloppe, il l'ouvrit et reconnut sans mal l'écriture raffinée de son père.

« -Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Bella d'une voix tremblante.

-Une attaque, répondit Edward en venant s'asseoir auprès d'elle, ils sont partis se battre.

-Pourquoi ne nous ont-ils rien dit ?

-Ils veulent que l'on reste ici en sécurité, lâcha Edward en lui donnant le bout de papier.

-Il faut qu'on aille les aider, déclara Bella après avoir lu la lettre. Je suis sûre que l'on peut être utile !

-J'y vais, toi, tu restes ici, décréta le jeune homme en se rhabillant.

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris qu'il était hors de question que l'on soit séparé ? S'énerva-t-elle.

-Bella, je ne supporterai pas de te savoir en danger !

-Idem pour moi ! Donc soit nous restons tous les deux ici, soit nous y allons ensemble !

-Très bien, capitula Edward, mais tu me promets de faire attention ?

-Oui, jura la jeune fille avant de l'embrasser, mais il y a un problème, nous ne savons pas où aller.

-A la réserve, affirma Edward avant de sortir de la chambre. »

Edward prit la main de Bella et en silence ils gagnèrent le garage. Le jeune homme déverrouilla les portières du Hummer de son frère. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils filaient à vive allure vers la réserve Quileute.

******************

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !!!

A dimanche et bonne soirée !


	16. Chapter 16

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux sortis de mon imagination.

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews !!!

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Nini :** Merci pour ta review, c'est vrai qu'Edward aurait pu se boucher les oreilles… mais bon c'est que partie remise !

**AV :** C'est vrai je suis pas sympa avec eux, mais c'est promis je me rattraperai ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review !

Bonne lecture !!!

*****************

**Chapitre 15 : Attaque à la réserve**

Ambre entra dans le salon, elle reprit sa place sur le canapé tout en tentant d'ignorer les regards que lui portaient les autres personnes présentes. Elle rajusta nerveusement la chemise du médecin tout en ouvrant le livre qu'elle lisait un peu plus tôt. Carlisle prit place à ses côtés, il n'avait plus sur lui qu'un tee-shirt blanc qui moulait parfaitement son corps et elle avait du mal à ne pas le dévisager. Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui pour ne pas être troublée par sa proximité. Le médecin se rendit compte de son manège et lui lança un regard intrigué. Elle esquissa un petit sourire tout en masquant une grimace de douleur. Carlisle haussa les épaules avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

Ambre allait, elle aussi, reprendre ses recherches quand elle sentit un regard peser sur elle. Elle releva la tête et ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Alice. La vampire avait les yeux perdus dans le vague. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle fixait étrangement Ambre et un sourire énigmatique se dessina sur son visage. Alice la dévisagea encore un peu avant de reprendre le cours de sa lecture. Ambre savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas la voir, elle se demanda donc pourquoi elle l'observait avec curiosité. Elle mourait d'envie de la questionner, mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment et puis elle n'était pas certaine qu'Alice voudrait lui répondre. La sorcière se replongea donc dans sa lecture.

Ambre était en train de reposer son livre pour en prendre un autre quand elle sentit un frisson la parcourir, sa vue se troubla et un froid immense l'envahit. Des images défilèrent devant ses yeux, des cris, du sang, le feu ravageant les maisons, des corps sans vie… Le froid devint plus intense et elle sombra. Une voix résonna dans sa tête, lui ordonnant de se presser, que le temps lui était compté.

Quand Ambre revint à elle, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage inquiet de Carlisle. Lors de sa vision, elle avait du chuter du canapé et il l'avait rattrapé. Il posa doucement sa main sur sa joue avant de la descendre vers son cou où il prit son pouls, geste pourtant inutile pour un vampire...

« -Tout va bien ? Demanda le médecin.

-Oui, assura Ambre en se redressant. Ce n'est rien, juste une vision.

-Jamais je ne t'ai vu perdre connaissance lors de tes visions, remarqua Carlisle.

-C'est rien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, expliqua la jeune femme en repensant à la voix qui avait résonné dans son esprit. Il faut aller de suite à la réserve Quileute, ils vont être attaqué à la tombée du jour.

-Jasper, préviens Rose et Emmett que nous partons pour la Push, ordonna le médecin.

-Je vais à Forks chercher Gloria et Philippe, annonça Estelle.

-Que faisons-nous pour Bella et Edward ? Questionna Alice.

-Ils ne peuvent pas nous accompagner, déclara le médecin, le danger est trop grand.

-Je peux lancer un sort de protection sur la maison, proposa Ambre, ils seront en sécurité ici.

-Et tu crois qu'ils vont accepter de rester à l'écart ?

-Ils ne sauront pas que nous partons, Alice, l'informa Carlisle. Je vais leur laisser un mot.

-Mais…

-Crois-moi sur parole quand je te dis qu'ils sont trop occupés en ce moment pour se soucier de nous, assura Ambre à la vampire.

-Oh ! Souffla Alice avant de sautiller de joie en comprenant les sous-entendus de la jeune femme.

-Je lance le sort et je pars chercher les Volturi, avertit Ambre qui souriait toujours face au comportement du petit lutin.

-Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent les autres.

-Nous allons avoir besoin d'aide, ils viennent en nombre et si nous voulons avoir une chance de les vaincre, nous devrons compter sur eux.

-Tout le clan Desmorts sera là ? Demanda avec anxiété Carlisle.

-Non, j'ai vu un seul sorcier, mais…

-Mais ? L'encouragea Estelle qui se tordait les doigts de nervosité.

-Je vous expliquerai tout à l'heure, rejoignez la réserve, je vous y retrouve le plus rapidement possible. »

Carlisle eut juste le temps d'acquiescer aux paroles de la jeune femme que celle-ci disparaissait déjà. Jasper partit à son tour, il devait les rejoindre à la réserve après avoir retrouvé Emmett et Rosalie. Estelle partit elle aussi pour se rendre à Forks et prévenir ses amis de la situation. Carlisle monta rapidement à son bureau et écrivit quelques mots à l'attention d'Edward. Il ne voulait pas que son fils s'inquiète, mais pour l'instant, il était de l'avis d'Ambre, il ne se doutait pas des derniers évènements et serait en sécurité ici. Il déposa la lettre devant la porte de la chambre. Il aurait aimé entrer dans cette pièce et serrer une dernière fois son fils dans ses bras… Carlisle chassa ses idées noires, ils allaient tous revenir, tous seraient sains et saufs. Il redescendit au salon où Alice l'attendait, il pouvait lire l'anxiété sur ses traits. Carlisle la prit dans ses bras en lui assurant qu'elle ne risquait rien, qu'il serait toujours là pour protéger ses enfants. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de la prendre par la main. Ensemble, ils coururent vers la réserve.

******************

L'arrivée de la famille Cullen dans la réserve Quileute souleva bien des rumeurs, chacun s'interrogeait sur la raison de leur venue. Carlisle et Alice se dirigeaient vers les anciens entourés de la meute pour répondre à leurs questions quand Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie arrivèrent. Quelques minutes après Ambre, accompagnée des Volturi, apparut, la jeune femme s'avança vers les indiens, tout en demandant aux vampires italiens de rester éloignés des humains. Les crissements de pneus sur le gravier annoncèrent l'arrivée d'Estelle et de ses amis. Tous se regroupèrent autour des indiens et de la meute. Ambre regardait avec attention le soleil qui se couchait derrière les montagnes.

« -Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Billy inquiet.

-Ils vont attaquer ce soir, répondit Carlisle.

-Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver, prévint Ambre.

-Pourquoi sont-ils là ? Interrogea Sam en désignant les Volturi.

-Il parait que vous avez besoin d'aide, souffla Aro d'un ton ennuyé, et comme nous sommes coincés ici…

-Ils vont nous aider, confirma Ambre, car eux, tout comme nous, ne souhaitent pas que les Desmorts prennent le contrôle de notre monde. Nous devons être sur nos gardes. Il y aura un sorcier, des vampires et surtout des loups-garous.

-Des loups-garous ? Répéta Jacob ahuri.

-Oui, ils sont différents de vous, ce sont les bêtes féroces que décrivent les légendes, ils sont puissants, vous devrez vous méfier d'eux.

-Ce n'est pas la pleine lune, remarqua Caïus d'une voix cinglante.

-Il semblerait que les Desmorts aient trouvés un moyen pour que leur transformation ne soit pas soumise à ce seul élément. Ils restent lucides et obéissent à leurs ordres, tout comme les vampires. Ils n'ont que faire des Volturi, précisa Ambre.

-Par où vont-ils arriver ? Interrogea Jasper.

-Par la forêt, au nord du village, l'informa Ambre.

-Nous devrions nous séparer en plusieurs groupes pour protéger le village et ses habitants, les femmes devraient rester avec les indiens, proposa Jasper qui couvait Alice du regard.

-Il est hors de question que je …, commença Jane.

-Ces propos ne te concernaient pas, coupa Jasper, Alice, Rosalie ainsi qu'Estelle, Gloria et Philippe devraient rester en retrait au cas où…

-Ambre, te sens-tu en forme pour aller en première ligne ? Questionna Carlisle inquiet.

-Tout va bien, assura la jeune femme. Par contre, personne ne doit savoir qui je suis, c'est un atout que je ne souhaite pas leur dévoiler.

-Faisons-nous des prisonniers ? Demanda Emmett.

-Tuons le moins possible, répondit Carlisle.

-Je ne pense pas que nous aurons le choix, le contredit Ambre en se débarrassant du bandage qui immobilisait son épaule, ce sera eux ou nous ! Alors, n'hésitez pas. »

Après un hochement de tête, les équipes se formèrent. Les Volturi se placèrent à droite de la clairière sur laquelle déboulait la partie de la forêt qui se trouvait au nord du village. Les hommes de la famille Cullen ainsi qu'Ambre se dirigèrent sur la gauche alors que les loups allaient faire face à leurs ennemis, rempart entre le danger et les leurs. Tout d'abord, ils entendirent des grognements, les bruits de courses furent de plus en plus distincts. Ambre sentit la main de Carlisle prendre la sienne alors qu'elle se concentrait. Elle vit le médecin jeter un coup d'œil à chacun de ses fils. Lentement, Ambre laissa sa magie agir, elle enveloppait chaque combattant de son clan, ainsi, elle pourrait essayer de les protéger. Carlisle du comprendre ce qu'elle faisait car il fit signe à ses fils de rester auprès d'elle, ils la protégeraient pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer sur leur défense.

Soudain, ils furent là. Dans un nuage de poussière et de grondements, ils arrivèrent. Leurs ennemis stoppèrent un instant, surpris de les trouver face à eux. Ils se jaugèrent un instant. Des feulements de rage, des grognements s'élevèrent des deux côtés. Ambre dénombra 20 lycans et 25 vampires. Ils étaient nombreux, peut-être trop nombreux… Les loups-garous qui accompagnaient les Desmorts étaient bien plus imposants que les Quileutes, ils étaient plus grands, leurs dents acérés dépassaient de leurs babines, leurs yeux d'une noirceur sans égale fixaient les autres loups comme s'ils n'étaient que de vulgaire proies inoffensives. Avec horreur, Ambre réalisa que c'était bien le cas. D'un seul coup de mâchoire, ils pouvaient tuer sans effort un Quileute. Elle sentit Jasper lancer une vague d'apaisement sur leur groupe, apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à être impressionnée par leurs ennemis.

Les vampires aux yeux rouges observaient leurs congénères avec une envie plus qu'évidente de les détruire, une lueur sadique se dessinant sur leurs faciès. Certains firent quelques pas en direction des Cullen. Aussitôt, Jasper et Emmett se mirent en position de défense alors que Carlisle se postait devant elle. Ambre compris que son sang attirait les vampires, elle était la seule humaine sur le champ de bataille. La tension entre les deux camps était de plus en plus palpable, l'impatience et la peur se mêlaient étroitement. Tout à coup, le silence se fit dans le camp adverse. Vampires et loups reprirent leurs places comme de bon petits soldats. Leur groupe se scinda en deux, laissant ainsi passer un sorcier vêtu d'une longue cape noire qui traînait sur le sol, son visage était dissimulé par un large capuchon. Ambre entendit des grognements retentir du côté des Quileutes, elle sut alors que c'était ce sorcier qui avait tué leur frère… Le sorcier écarta les bras comme pour les inviter à se lancer dans la bataille maintenant qu'il était là.

Les Quileutes poussèrent des hurlements menaçants avant de s'élancer vers les autres loups. Des vampires se jetèrent sur les Volturi, mais la plupart se dirigeaient vers les Cullen attirés par le sang d'Ambre. La sorcière ferma les yeux, confiant sa vie à Carlisle et à ses fils. Elle se concentra sur chaque membre de leur camp, rendant un coup de griffe, une morsure, moins douloureuse, moins importante. La sorcière sentit ses pieds quitter le sol, le vent fouetta son visage, elle comprit que Carlisle l'avait fait bouger pour éviter un coup. Elle tenta de réprimer la peur qui s'insinuait en elle et laissa son esprit voguer sur le champ de bataille. Un hurlement de douleur attira son attention. Un énorme loup avait réussi à acculer Jacob qui semblait blessé. Sa gueule mortelle s'approcha de l'échine du jeune indien qui essaya de se débattre.

Ambre rouvrit les yeux, abandonnant un instant la protection des siens, un éclair déchira le ciel et vint s'abattre sur le loup dont le cadavre fut projeté à plusieurs mètres. Jacob se remit sur ses pattes tout en lui adressant un aboiement qui ressemblait à un merci. La sorcière n'eut pas le temps de l'observer d'avantage, elle sentit la poigne de fer de Carlisle autour de sa taille. Emmett et Jasper se battaient contre trois vampires, alors que leur père, éloignait Ambre. Une vampire surgit devant eux et faillit attraper le bras de la sorcière, mais Carlisle la repoussa violemment. Ambre se retrouvait maintenant au centre du cercle protecteur que formaient les Cullen autour d'elle. La jeune femme remarqua les traits anxieux de Carlisle et ceux défaitistes de Jasper. Elle observa le champ de bataille, elle réprima un frisson en se rendant compte que chacun de leur groupe était acculé, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'ils ne se fassent battre.

« -On se replie au village, murmura Ambre.

-C'est trop dangereux, répliqua Jasper qui ne quittaient pas des yeux leurs assaillants. Il nous faudrait une diversion.

-Je m'en charge, assura la jeune femme.

-C'est de la folie, souffla Carlisle, nous ne serons pas capable de protéger le village.

-Avec l'aide d'Estelle, Gloria et Philippe, je pense pouvoir créer un bouclier suffisamment puissant pour nous mettre à l'abri.

-Pour combien de temps ? Demanda Jasper d'un ton désabusé.

- Soit pas si défaitiste, Jazz, grogna Emmett, et puis si t'as une meilleure idée, ne te gêne pas ! »

Un feulement de rage s'échappa de la poitrine de Jasper avant qu'il n'acquiesce lentement. Ambre chercha l'esprit de Sam et celui d'Aro, elle leur annonça leur retrait au moment où Carlisle la prenait dans ses bras. Quelques secondes plus tard, une violente tempête s'abattit sur leurs adversaires. Le vent violent les empêchait de courir à leur poursuite, des éclairs s'abattirent, les aveuglant et éliminant certains d'entre eux. Ambre sentit son corps s'alourdir, le froid revint l'envahir, elle entendit Carlisle crier son prénom, mais il était trop tard, les ténèbres l'avaient englouties.

*******************

Edward conduisait rapidement vers la réserve, sa main tenait fermement celle de Bella. Il ne pouvait pas chasser le sentiment d'urgence qui l'envahissait. Le Hummer s'enfonça dans les bois pour rejoindre le village Quileute. Il pouvait sentir la tension qui habitait Bella et il aurait tout donné pour qu'elle n'ait pas à subir tout cela. Malheureusement, comme elle l'avait dit il était hors de question qu'ils se séparent. Il se promit que quoi qu'il arrive, il la protégerait, même s'il n'était plus un être puissant et immortel, il ne laisserait rien de mal lui arriver, quitte à donner sa vie pour elle. De son pouce, il caressa tendrement la paume de la jeune fille qui lui rendit un petit sourire rassurant. Edward accéléra. La bataille avait commencé, il en était certain. Il lui semblait entendre les grognements de rage, les feulements des vampires, il frissonna en imaginant les siens blessés. S'il avait été encore l'un des leurs, il aurait pu se battre et veiller sur eux.

Bella et lui échangèrent un dernier regard, ils étaient presque arrivés et ils appréhendaient un peu ce qu'ils allaient trouver. Le village était éclairé par quelques torches qui projetaient des ombres effrayantes, leurs flammes se tordaient sous les assauts du vent sans pour autant faiblir. Des indiens étaient en train de charger des véhicules, des mères dont les traits étaient tirés tenaient fermement leurs enfants dans leurs bras alors que leurs époux aidaient les plus âgés à monter dans les voitures. Soudain, Edward freina violemment, un nuage de poussière s'éleva autour du Hummer noir. Sur la route à quelques mètres d'eux se tenaient Alice, les poings sur les hanches, sa sœur paraissait furieuse. Il descendit du véhicule alors que Rosalie et des indiens s'approchaient d'eux.

« -Non, mais ça va pas ! Hurla Edward en descendant du véhicule. Tu aurais pu nous tuer ! Si je n'avais pas freiné…

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! Cria Alice en les dardant de son regard furieux. Est-ce parce que vous êtes humains que vous êtes suicidaires ? !

-Rentre immédiatement à la villa avec Bella ! Renchérit Rose qui était dans le même état que sa sœur.

-Il est hors de question …

-La ferme Edward ! Coupa Rosalie en le prenant par le bras pour l'entraîner de force vers le Hummer. Remonte et partez !

-Non ! Je…

-Que vas-tu faire face à ces monstres ?! Continua Rose hors d'elle. Rappelle-toi que tu n'es qu'un vulnérable petit humain ! Tu ne pouvais pas rester à l'abri avec Bella ?

-Lâche-moi Rose ! Tu me fais mal !

-Et tu crois qu'eux vont te lâcher alors que tu représentes un appétissant repas ?!

-On veut juste aider, lâcha Bella tout en les suppliant du regard, on peut soigner les blessés, ne nous renvoyez pas…

-Vous ne vous rendez pas compte que tant que vous serez là, nous ne pourrons pas nous concentrer sur la bataille, expliqua Alice, parce que nous serons trop occupés à nous demander si vous allez bien !

-Ils sont partis sans vous ! S'énerva Edward. Ils sont partis se battre sans vous, alors, vous savez ce que nous ressentons ! Putain, vous êtes notre famille !

-Et moi je ne veux pas voir mon frère se faire vider de son sang par un vampire ! Répliqua Rosalie. Repartez ou il faut que je te mette de force dans la voiture ?

-C'est trop tard, avertit Estelle inquiète, ils reviennent.

-Quoi qu'il arrive, restez derrière nous, ordonna Alice effrayée.

Rosalie et Alice se mirent côte à côte pour protéger Edward et Bella. Ils virent arriver leur famille, les Volturi et la meute. Edward sentit son cœur manquer un battement quand il vit Ambre inconsciente dans les bras de son père. La tempête se déchaînait derrière eux, mais on pouvait déjà voir qu'elle faiblissait en intensité. Carlisle s'arrêta devant ses filles, ses fils allèrent embrasser leurs épouses avant de pousser un grognement de colère.

-Putain, Edward ! Rugit Emmett avant de voir Bella qui s'agrippait à son frère. Mais vous êtes débiles ou quoi ?

-Ils sembleraient que leur instinct de survie soit inexistant, maugréa Jasper en secouant la tête de dépit.

-Qu'arrive-t-il à Ambre ? Questionna Edward en ignorant ses frères.

-Elle s'est évanouie, répondit son père tout en lui lançant un regard empli de colère, je te promets, Edward Anthony Cullen, que si nous nous en sortons vivant tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !

-Pourquoi n'arrivent-ils pas ? Demanda soudain Estelle.

-Ils savourent déjà leur victoire, marmonna Jasper, ils savent que nous ne pouvons pas nous échapper.

-Tu penses pouvoir créer un dôme protecteur ? Interrogea Carlisle.

-On va essayer, acquiesça Estelle, à nous trois nous devrions tenir plus longtemps, mais nous aurions bien besoin de son aide.

Tous suivirent son regard qui était posé sur le visage de la jeune femme toujours inconsciente.

-Je vais chercher un seau d'eau froide ? Proposa Jacob ce qui lui attira des regards indignés et furieux. J'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère…

-Billy, appela Carlisle, évacuez tout le monde vers Forks. Nous les retiendrons le plus longtemps possible et par pitié emmenez Bella et Edward avec vous !

-On reste ! S'écrièrent les deux concernés.

-Allons, jeunes gens, ne vous énervez pas, personne n'ira nulle part, déclara une voix menaçante.

Aussitôt, Estelle saisit les mains de Gloria et Philippe, une légère lueur les entoura puis elle s'agrandit et engloba tout le village.

-Pas mal pour des sorciers de seconde zone, se moqua le sorcier vêtu de noir tout en retirant son capuchon.

-Desmond Desmorts, cracha Estelle en le reconnaissant.

-Je suis ravi de vous revoir malgré les circonstances, Estelle, la salua l'homme dont le regard balaya leur groupe, mais qui avons-nous là ? Carlisle Cullen, je ne pensais pas que nos chemins se croiseraient à nouveau.

-Moi, non, plus. Comment va cette chère Felicia ? Demanda Carlisle sur le ton de la conversation.

-Ma fille se porte bien, je vous remercie. J'espère que vous ne lui tenez plus rigueur de la petite altercation que vous avez eue lors de votre séjour chez nous ?

-La torture ne représente pas une simple altercation à mes yeux, répliqua Carlisle d'un ton cinglant.

-Allons, Carlisle, vous savez comment sont les enfants, toujours prêts à faire de nouvelles expériences… Enfin, vous me feriez gagner du temps si vous acceptiez votre défaite et vous rendiez.

-Admettons que nous nous rendions, que feriez-vous ensuite ?

-Vous seriez nos prisonniers, Estelle, la suite ne dépends pas de moi, Carlotta saura être clémente si vous lui jurez allégeance. Par contre, les Quileutes mourront, l'affront qu'ils ont fait à ma fille est trop important.

-L'affront, se récria Carlisle, comment osez-vous parler d'affront quand il s'agit du meurtre de tout un peuple uniquement justifié par le caprice d'une enfant trop gâtée ?!

-Taisez-vous ou alors vous allez sceller le sort de votre famille à celui de ces indiens ! Menaça Desmond. Maintenant, Estelle, abaisse cette protection ridicule avant que je ne t'assomme en la brisant !

-Ne me sous-estime pas, à nous trois, nous pouvons te tenir tête !

-Le crois-tu vraiment ? Se moqua Desmond. »

Quelques loups-garous et vampires s'étaient approchés de la barrière magique, tournant autour en poussant des grognements menaçants, prêts à tout instant à bondir à la gorge de leurs adversaires. Desmond leva sa main droite, une lueur rouge apparut dans la paume de sa main. Telle une étoile filante, elle s'élança vers le dôme qu'elle percuta. Estelle tenait fermement la main de ses amis, elle sentait la force de Philippe, mais Gloria était plus jeune et moins expérimentée qu'eux, elle la sentit flancher. Gloria lâcha la main d'Estelle. Au deuxième assaut de Desmond, Philippe et elle furent projetés au sol, la protection avait disparu. N'attendant que ce signal, les loups-garous et les vampires s'élancèrent. Les Quileutes se transformèrent, les Cullen se mirent en position de défense, des feulements désespérés s'échappant de leur poitrine. Soudain, un coup de tonnerre assourdissant couvrit tous les bruits. Une lumière blanche envahit le village, aveuglant tous les êtres présents. Quand ils purent voir à nouveau, tous étaient stupéfaits. Les loups et les vampires à la solde des Desmorts étaient soit morts, soit réduit à l'état de poussière.

« -Mais… qu'est-ce que…, balbutia Desmond.

-Que se passe-t-il, Maître ? Demanda un vampire qui paraissait aussi effrayé que ses camarades.

-J'ai loupé quelque chose ? Interrogea Ambre qui venait de revenir à elle.

-Bien joué, la félicita Estelle.

-C'était moins une, souffla Rosalie soulagée.

Ambre les observa à tour de rôle, un air d'incompréhension peint sur son visage. Soudain, une lueur éclaira son regard et elle se releva d'un bond.

-J'espère que je n'y suis pas allée trop fort ? Demanda Ambre en reprenant contenance.

-Tout va bien ? L'interrogea Carlisle intrigué par les divers sentiments qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux.

-Ca va, assura la jeune femme qui observait maintenant Desmond qui n'était plus entouré que de deux loups et quatre vampires. Par contre, pour d'autre, ça à l'air d'aller moins bien.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda Desmond tout en la fixant intensément. Tu t'es battu à leur côté sur le champ de bataille.

-Elle était avec les Cullen, Maître, mais elle ne s'est pas battue.

-Oh, si, réalisa le sorcier, je me demandais pourquoi il n'y avait aucun mort dans leur camp… La tempête, c'était toi aussi ! Tu es puissante … Tu viens de détruire les ¾ de mon armée…

-Il semblerait, souffla Ambre, Alice, tu devrais peut-être ramener les idiots à la villa. Alors, Desmond, comment va la famille ?

Le sorcier avait observé l'échange entre la sorcière et la vampire, mais Ambre réussit à attirer son attention en lui parlant de sa famille, pourtant, elle sentit son regard suivre Alice. Elle devait absolument détourner sa vigilance.

-Le veuvage n'est pas trop dur ? Lâcha Ambre d'une voix moqueuse.

Elle obtint l'effet escompté, Desmond l'observait intensément, une lueur de rage dansait dans ses yeux.

-J'imagine que ça n'a pas du arranger l'épouvantable caractère de Felicia, elle est toujours aussi peste ?

-Comment osez-vous parler ainsi de ma famille !!!

-Ta famille… Si l'on veut… Tu n'es qu'une pièce rapportée, n'as-tu pas eu honte de toi quand tu as trahi les tiens ?

-Les Warringthon n'étaient que des faibles, ils ont mérité leur sort ! A ta place, je me tairais, sinon …

-Sinon, quoi ? Questionna Ambre qui avait noté que Desmond observait ce qui se passait derrière elle, elle devait agir et vite ! Alors, oncle Desmond, que vas-tu faire ?

-Comment m'avez-vous appelé ? Demanda l'homme qui avait reculé d'un pas.

-Oncle Desmond, répéta la jeune femme, même si je n'en suis pas fière…

-Mélissandre ? Murmura le sorcier qui pâlit.

-Me revoilà ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

-Retenez-les, ordonna le sorcier au reste de ses troupes, il faut… il faut que je les prévienne… qu'elle…. elle…

-Tu n'iras nulle part ! Lâcha Ambre alors que les Quileutes ainsi qu'Emmett, Jasper, Démétri et Jane se jetaient sur les derniers survivants.

-Génial ! On a un prisonnier ! S'écria Emmett en s'approchant de Desmond.

-Recule ! Lui ordonna Ambre. Il a ses pouvoirs.

Jasper se jeta sur son frère pour lui éviter une boule de feu. Ambre se concentra des pierres apparurent dans ses mains, Desmond les vit et se mit à réciter une formule, mais la jeune femme fut la plus rapide. Elle disposa les pierres tout autour du sorcier, l'emprisonnant dans un champ magique.

-Des pierres de lune, reconnut Philippe.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Gloria qui s'appuyait contre lui.

-Tant que le sorcier est prisonnier de leur champ, ses pouvoirs sont annihilés.

-Il ne peut donc rien contre nous ? Questionna Alice.

-Je croyais t'avoir demandé de ramener les crétins à la villa ? S'énerva Ambre.

-Y a plus de danger et ça m'évitera de coller une baigne à mon frère parce qu'il ne veut pas obéir, dit Alice pour se justifier.

-Vous êtes toutes les deux trop aimables, maugréa Edward.

-Je ne veux pas que vous restiez là, poursuivit Ambre, si vous ne voulez pas partir, allez nous attendre chez les Black.

-Allez viens, murmura Bella en prenant la main d'Edward pour l'emmener vers la demeure.

-Délivres-moi ! Hurla soudain Desmond fou de rage. Quand ta grand-mère saura ça, elle va…

-Quoi ?! Cria Ambre. Elle va me tuer ? Comme elle a tué mes parents ?

-Ce n'étaient que des traîtres ! Ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient !

-A votre place, je me tairais, conseilla Carlisle, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez mourir ?

-Oui, tuons-le de suite ! Appuya Sam. Après tout, il a tué Embry !

-En le tuant, nous nous priverions d'un otage important ! Souligna Aro.

-On vous a pas demandé votre avis à vous ! Répliqua Jacob.

-Ne parle pas ainsi à mon Maître, sale cabot ! Grogna Jane en s'avançant d'un pas menaçant.

-Sale cabot ? Répéta le jeune Black. Tu t'es pas regardé, la sangsue !

-N'insulte pas ma sœur, clébard, ou je te brise le cou ! Avertit Alec.

Des grognements s'échappèrent autant du clan des Volturi que de celui des Quileutes.

-Tout le monde se calme ! Gronda Carlisle. Nous allons le garder en vie et essayer d'en apprendre le plus possible sur les intentions des Desmorts.

-C'est nous qui décidons de ce qui sera fait et sûrement pas toi, Carlisle Cullen ! Gronda Caïus. Tu nous dois obéissance !

-Euh, s'il vous plaît, interrompit Ambre d'une voix dangereusement douce. Je pense que Carlisle est en quelque sorte notre chef car contrairement à vous il a des neurones et sait s'en servir. Par ailleurs, je pense qu'il a le respect de toutes les personnes présentes ici qu'ils soient vampire, loup ou humain. Et si cela pose toujours un problème à quelqu'un, que cette personne vienne me voir et je lui expliquerai ma façon de penser, suis-je suffisamment claire ?

De vagues hochements de tête et quelques oui répondirent à la jeune femme qui se tourna vers Desmond.

-Et bien, il semblerait que tu ais gagné un sursis. Qu'as-tu à nous dire sur les plans de Carlotta et Felicia ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te répondre ? Cracha Desmond.

-Une petite séance de torture lui délira certainement la langue, fit remarquer Caïus.

-Non ! Nous n'utiliserons pas ce genre de méthodes.

-Je suis désolé, Carlisle, mais je ne pense pas qu'il nous parlera de son plein gré, souligna Billy. Cela m'ennuie de le dire, mais je suis d'accord avec le Volturi.

-Je pourrais confectionner un filtre de vérité, les informa Gloria, mais ça va me prendre un peu de temps.

-Nous n'en avons pas ! Leur rappela Sam.

-Edward, souffla Carlisle, cela m'ennuie de te le demander, mais pourrais-tu lire dans son esprit ?

-Je peux essayer, répondit le jeune homme en s'avançant.

-Hors de question ! S'interposa aussitôt Ambre. Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui lui arrive quand il utilise son don ?

-Il ne m'est rien arrivé la dernière fois, rappela Edward.

-Aro n'a qu'à le toucher ! Proposa la jeune femme.

-Pour le toucher, il devra briser le champ des pierres de lune, lui fit remarquer Philippe. Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution.

-L'esprit de Desmond est complètement tordu ! Et si… Et s'il arrivait à je ne sais pas moi… à s'emparer de l'esprit d'Edward ?

-Il en serait capable ? S'inquiéta Carlisle.

-Je ne sais pas, mais, imagine que…

-Qu'est-ce que…

Tous se tournèrent vers Desmond qui venait de prononcer ces quelques mots. L'homme était pâle, une lueur de frayeur brûlait dans son regard, l'air semblait lui manquer, il ne cessait de fixer Edward, une lueur de folie brillait dans son regard.

-Non… c'est… impossible…

Ils furent surpris quand ils virent le sorcier trembler. L'homme eut un geste de recul, son dos heurta le champ magique des pierres le blessant.

-Comment… un vampire… Mélissandre, qu'as-tu fait ? … Carlisle, tu as…

-_Silencio_ ! Cria Ambre ce qui rendit Desmond mué.

-Qu'a-t-il ? Interrogea Rosalie.

-On dirait qu'il a peur, releva Alice. Pourquoi Edward l'effraierait-il autant ?

-Il a compris, soupira Ambre, nous ne pourrons plus le laisser partir.

-Qu'a-t-il compris ? Questionna Bella.

-Ce qui fait d'Edward un être unique, répondit Ambre.

-Parce qu'il a été un vampire ? Poursuivit Bella.

-Oui.

-C'est pour ça que tu voulais qu'on parte, comprit Edward.

-Tout cela est bien gentil, maugréa Aro, mais il serait temps que tu entres dans sa tête !

-Je suis toujours contre cette idée, répéta Ambre.

-Ecoute-moi bien, dit Carlisle à Edward, je reste à tes côtés, au moindre signe de faiblesse ou si tu sens quelque chose d'anormal, tu sors de son esprit, d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Je suis là, souffla Bella en lui prenant la main.

Edward plongea ses prunelles dans celles de Desmond. Il sentit une résistance qu'il réussit pourtant à contourner. Il avança lentement, cherchant les informations que l'homme devait tenter de lui divulguer. Tout à coup, une image le frappa de plein fouet. Edward tituba comme s'il avait reçu un coup, il sentit les bras de son père le soutenir et la prise de Bella sur sa main se raffermit.

-Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta cette dernière.

-Oui, mais je… je n'y arrive pas.

-Réessaye ! Ordonna Caïus impatient.

-Allez, Cullen, montre-nous à quel point tu es doué !

-La ferme Jacob ! Ordonna Bella en lâchant la main d'Edward pour frapper violemment le torse de l'indien.

-Gloria prépare la potion, s'il-te-plaît, pria Carlisle.

-Edward devrait refaire une tentative, insista Aro.

-Et si on vous enfermait avec le sorcier pour que vous essayiez de lire en lui ? Proposa Rosalie.

-Bonne idée, appuya Ambre en lançant un regard peu amène aux Volturi.

-Besoin d'un coup de main ? Demanda Alice.

-On pourrait mettre la naine avec eux, souffla Emmett en observant Jane.

-Vous ne voudriez pas vous calmer un peu, supplia Jasper, sinon, je sens que je vais exploser.

-On arrivera à rien si à la moindre divergence, nous en venons presque aux mains ! Les calma Carlisle.

-Carlisle, peut-être, qu'Edward pourrait refaire une tentative tout en étant prudent ? Proposa Billy.

-Edward ! Cria soudain Bella d'une voix alarmée.

Comme un seul homme, tous se retournèrent pour voir le jeune homme qui était tout prêt de la prison magique du sorcier. Les deux hommes ne se quittaient pas du regard. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu l'arrêter, le pied d'Edward toucha une pierre de lune, la déplaçant et brisant ainsi le champ qui retenait prisonnier le sorcier. Desmond attrapa aussitôt Edward pour le plaquer contre lui. Un poignard apparut dans sa main qu'il plaça sous la gorge du jeune homme.

-Vous faites un seul geste et je le tue ! Menaça le sorcier.

-Ambre ? Murmura Carlisle.

-Oh, non, Mélissandre, tu vas me laisser partir avec ton protégé ! Sinon, je te jure que je leur balance tout ! J'ai compris ! J'ai compris comment tu comptais nous battre ! Leur as-tu dit ? Leur as-tu dit qui tu allais sacrifier pour ta victoire ? Vous critiquez ma Felicia, mais n'oubliez jamais que Mélissandre est elle aussi une Desmorts ! Elle prendra soin de vous tant que vous lui serez utile, ce jour passé, elle vous détruira en vous prenant ce qui vous est le plus cher !

-La ferme Desmond !

-Quoi, Mélissandre ? Tu as peur ? Peur qu'ils sachent ce que tu prépares ? A quel jeu tu joues ? Après tout, je peux tout vous dire puisque tu as perdu Mélissandre ! Tous tes espoirs de vengeance vont mourir ce soir !

-Desmond, je t'en prie, écoute-moi ! Tu as perdu toute ta famille, tu as tué ta sœur Lizzy, tu n'as rien fait pour sauver ta mère Marine, tu as livré ton frère Georges. Desmond, tu as tellement de morts sur la conscience, celle de tous les membres de ta famille. Même si jamais tu ne l'avoueras, je sais que cela te pèse. Alors, s'il-te-plaît, pour une fois donne-leur une raison de te pardonner, relâche Edward.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je regrette mes actes ? Ils étaient faibles tout comme toi ! Ils ont mérité de mourir !

Ambre vit avec horreur Emmett et Jasper surgir derrière le sorcier, ils heurtèrent violemment la barrière que l'homme avait dressé pour se protéger de toute attaque. En signe de représailles, Desmond appuya un peu plus la lame du poignard sur le cou d'Edward, sa pointe s'enfonça dans la chair du jeune homme, une goutte de sang glissa le long de sa peau avant de tomber sur le sol.

-Je vous en prie, supplia Carlisle, prenez-moi à la place de mon fils.

-Oh, non, il a beaucoup trop de valeur à nos yeux, j'ai hâte de tout savoir sur lui, de tester sa résistance et de m'emparer de …

-Desmond, coupa Ambre, je viens à sa place, je n'opposerai aucune résistance.

Une lueur d'hésitation passa dans les yeux de Desmond, tous voyaient bien que la proposition d'Ambre l'avait ébranlé. Il relâcha un peu son étreinte autour du corps d'Edward.

-Crève ! Cracha Edward d'une voix emplie de haine tout en s'écartant violemment de Desmond. »

Un grognement retentit dans la clairière alors qu'une ombre noire se jetait sur le sorcier. Un cri de douleur suivi d'un bruit sec retentirent dans le silence pesant. Tous comprirent que Desmond était mort, le loup lui avait brisé le cou avec sa puissante mâchoire. Lentement, l'animal se retourna. Il était plus grand que tous les loups de la meute, même s'il ne semblait pas appartenir à la race des enfants de la lune. Tous observèrent la meute avec incompréhension, ils étaient tous présent sous leur forme humaine. Le loup avait de longs poils noirs, quelques mèches argentées striaient sa fourrure. Ses prunelles étaient d'un gris chaleureux, on pouvait y lire une profonde sagesse et une force peu commune. L'animal s'approcha doucement d'Edward avant de s'asseoir devant lui. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui et enlaça l'énorme loup.

« -Merci, mon ami, murmura Edward. »

Tendrement, le loup posa son museau sur l'épaule du jeune homme, il frotta doucement son museau contre la joue d'Edward comme s'il lui rendait son étreinte. Lentement, les traits du loup devinrent plus incertains, son corps semblait perdre consistance, peu à peu, il disparu. Au même instant, telle une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils, Edward s'affaissa sur le sol.

*******************

Bella poussa un hurlement de désespoir quand elle vit Edward tomber. Elle aurait voulu le rejoindre, mais ses jambes refusaient de la porter. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, Alice s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour la prendre dans ses bras. Bella croisa son regard qui était aussi triste que le sien. Sa meilleure amie murmura quelques mots que Bella refusa de croire. Des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues alors qu'elle tournait la tête pour voir son amour, elle était certaine qu'il serait là, assit dans les bras de son père qui afficherait un sourire rassuré. Un poignard s'enfonça dans son cœur lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme toujours inconscient, les paroles d'Alice résonnèrent dans son esprit. Un sanglot lui échappa quand elle vit Carlisle faire un massage cardiaque à son fils tout en lui insufflant de l'air par la bouche. Depuis combien de temps le cœur d'Edward ne battait-il plus ? Elle aurait été incapable de le dire… Tout à coup, Alice se raidit contre elle. Bella leva la tête et croisa son regard.

« -Son cœur vient de battre !

-Un seul battement, la corrigea Rosalie d'une voix tendue.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Carlisle qui s'acharnait pour ramener son fils. Le vampire releva la tête, il semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard. Bella vit alors Billy acquiescer lentement alors que quelques membres de la meute laissaient échapper des grognements, Sam se tourna vers eux leur ordonnant silencieusement de se taire.

-Allez, Ed, un seul battement, s'il te plaît, implora Emmett.

-Bats-toi, supplia Jasper, recommence juste une fois.

-Sois rapide, papa, je t'en prie, murmura Rose.

-Pourquoi… »

Bella n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question. Tous les membres de la famille Cullen venaient de se raidir, ils avaient entendu quelque chose et elle priait pour que ce soit le cœur d'Edward. C'est alors qu'elle comprit, il n'allait pas revenir, son amour était mort, mais il leur restait de l'espoir et elle sut pourquoi un seul battement de cœur avait tant d'importance. Carlisle fut trop rapide pour ses yeux d'humaine, elle aperçut la tête du vampire blond contre le cou d'Edward, elle imagina ses dents transperçant sa chair, buvant son sang et laissant en même temps le venin s'insinuer dans son corps…

************************

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Passez une bonne soirée et à mercredi ou jeudi pour la suite !


	17. Chapter 17

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux sortis de mon imagination.

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews !!!

**Nini :** Merci pour ta review !!! Par contre, ce chapitre révèle encore des surprises… A bientôt !

**Bleu :** Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire, les secrets sur Ambre vont se lever peu à peu… Merci pour ton commentaire !

**AV :** Je comprends ta déception, je vais essayer de mettre leur histoire un peu plus en avant, mais elle n'est pas l'intrigue principale de mon histoire. Enfin, j'espère que l'histoire te plaît toujours autant ! Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis et à bientôt !

Bonne lecture !!!!

**Chapitre 16 : Confiance**

_Carlisle fut trop rapide pour ses yeux d'humaine, elle aperçut la tête du vampire blond contre le cou d'Edward, elle imagina ses dents transperçant sa chair, buvant son sang et laissant en même temps le venin s'insinuer dans son corps…_

Bella, comme tous les autres, sursauta quand elle vit Carlisle voler dans les airs et s'écraser pratiquement à ses pieds. Ambre se précipita vers Edward alors que Rosalie aidait Carlisle à se relever pendant qu'Emmett et Jasper bondissaient vers leur frère. A leur tour, les deux frères furent violemment repoussés. Ambre s'agenouilla à côté d'Edward, elle caressa tendrement son visage.

« -A quoi tu joues ! Hurla Carlisle furieux.

Bella frissonna, elle n'avait jamais vu autant de rage sur le visage d'habitude si serein du médecin.

-Ambre, je te jure que si…, commença Carlisle avant de se taire, un air d'incompréhension se peignit sur son visage.

Tous les vampires se figèrent et dévisagèrent intensément Ambre et Edward.

-C'est impossible, balbutia le médecin.

-Si, il revient, confirma Ambre.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Bella anxieuse.

-Le cœur d'Edward bat ! Il bat ! Lui expliqua joyeusement Alice.

La jeune fille sentit un poids quitter sa poitrine, tout son être se remplissait de joie, son corps fut secoué par des sanglots de soulagement alors qu'Alice l'étreignait.

-N'avance pas ! Ordonna Ambre à Carlisle qui se dirigeait vers elle.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas… Attends… s'il te plaît, le pria la jeune femme, il y a quelque chose… quelque chose d'étrange…

Soudain Edward se redressa tout en inspirant une grande bouffée d'air. Le jeune homme tourna la tête dans tous les sens, un air paniqué peint sur son visage. Bella eut envie de se lever en voyant la peur transparaître dans tous les gestes de son amour, mais la poigne ferme d'Alice la retint.

-Où suis-je ? Demanda Edward d'une voix paniquée. Que se passe-t-il ?!

-Chut, souffla Ambre en le prenant dans ses bras, tout va bien.

-Où on est ? Répéta le jeune homme avant que son regard ne se pose sur Bella, sa famille et les Quileutes. Qui sont ces gens ? Où on est ?

-Edward, appela doucement Carlisle, tu ne te souviens pas de nous ? De notre famille ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Attends… Ce… ce sont des vampires, des vampires et des loups ! S'écria-t-il en essayant de se relever, mais il chancela et retomba lourdement sur le sol.

-Edward ! L'appela Ambre en prenant son visage entre ses mains l'obligeant ainsi à plonger son regard dans le sien. Je suis là ! Tu ne risques rien !

-Où sommes-nous ? Réponds-moi ! Je ne reconnais rien ! Où est …

-Edward ? Dit doucement la jeune femme alors qu'une lueur de compréhension éclairait le visage d'Edward.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! Non ! Elle… Elle est morte… Il… Il l'a tué… Il l'a tué… J'ai pas su la protéger… Elle… Elle est morte, répéta-t-il d'un regard perdu alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Maman est morte… Elle est morte… pour… pour…

-Edward ! Arrête ! Regarde-moi ! Ordonna Ambre. Regarde-moi et dis-moi quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ?

-Il y avait des morts, des morts partout… J'avais mal, tellement mal… Je voulais que ça s'arrête…

-Edward ?

-Il était là, dit le jeune homme en fixant Carlisle, c'était un médecin, sa peau était froide, mais… mais ses yeux… ses yeux étaient dorés ! Que s'est-il passé ? Je ne me souviens pas…, avoua le jeune homme en se blottissant dans les bras de la sorcière.

-Bella, appela Ambre, viens, s'il te plaît.

Alice aida la jeune fille à se relever et s'est d'un pas tremblant et anxieux qu'elle les rejoignit. Elle s'assit à côté d'Ambre qui prit sa main et la posa sur celle de son amour qui la dévisageait comme une étrangère, son regard la blessa.

-Edward, regarde Bella, je suis sûre que tu peux te souvenir d'elle.

-Non, je ne peux pas… Je sens le danger… Je … Ils sont là…

-Edward ! Coupa Ambre d'une voix ferme. Ne pense à rien d'autre ! Regarde Bella, regarde ses yeux !

Le jeune homme finit par obéir. Bella sentit son regard émeraude s'accrocher au sien, elle tenta de faire passer tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui dans ce regard. Une ride se forma sur le front du jeune homme, puis, lentement ses traits se détendirent. Il leva une main hésitante vers elle pour caresser sa joue.

-Bella, murmura le jeune homme.

-Oui, je suis là Edward, chuchota-t-elle en prenant sa main pour déposer un baiser sur sa paume.

-J'ai mal, ma tête me fait tellement mal, confia-t-il.

Bella frémit en voyant en filet de sang s'écouler de son nez, elle lança un regard affolé à Ambre qui sortait un mouchoir de sa poche.

-Allonge-toi, conseilla la jeune femme, et ferme les yeux, ça va passer. Je vais chercher de quoi te soigner. Bella reste auprès de toi, d'accord ?

-Oui.

Ambre leur sourit avant de se relever pour rejoindre les autres. Bella tenta de tendre l'oreille, mais elle était trop loin pour entendre leur conversation. Elle vit Jacob partir en courant vers sa maison et revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec une poche de glace et de l'eau. Carlisle qui s'était absenté quelques secondes tendit une boîte à la sorcière. Ambre revint auprès d'eux, les bras chargés. Elle posa la poche de glace enveloppée dans une serviette sur le front d'Edward.

-Bella, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour qu'il prenne ces médicaments, je vais l'aider à s'asseoir pendant que tu les lui feras prendre ?

-D'accord.

Une fois les médicaments pris, elles l'aidèrent à se rallonger. Bella était inquiète par la soudaine pâleur d'Edward, les saignements avaient cessé mais la souffrance se lisait toujours sur ses traits. Elle caressa tendrement sa joue avant d'y déposer un baiser.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ma Bella, murmura Edward d'une voix faible, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos.

-Je reste auprès de toi, promit la jeune fille alors qu'il s'endormait. »

Ambre ne put retenir un sourire face à l'amour qui liait ces deux-là. Qu'importe où serait Edward, Bella saurait toujours le ramener auprès d'elle. La jeune femme se redressa et fit signe aux autres qu'ils pouvaient approcher, ce qu'ils firent avec prudence. Carlisle s'agenouilla et commença à examiner son fils, elle le vit frémir quand il souleva ses paupières, elle allait l'interroger lorsqu'elle aperçut à son tour ses yeux injectés de sang. Le médecin sortit une seringue de sa sacoche qu'il remplit d'un antalgique avant de l'injecter dans la veine de son fils, il refit le même geste mais cette fois avec un tranquillisant.

« -Avons-nous quelques heures de répit ? Demanda Carlisle d'une voix lasse.

-Oui, répondit Ambre, personne ne se doute que Desmond est mort et lorsqu'elles s'en rendront compte, elles voudront savoir qui a été assez puissant pour le vaincre avant d'attaquer. Cela nous laisse quelques heures, voire quelques jours, de quiétude.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à Edward ? Questionna Bella.

-Jamais, nous n'aurions du le laisser entrer dans la tête de Desmond, soupira Ambre, ce qui était anodin pour lui étant vampire ne l'est plus maintenant qu'il est humain.

-Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses étranges ce soir, remarqua Billy, j'aimerais…

-Je crois que l'important pour le moment, coupa Ambre, c'est que tout le monde aille plus ou moins bien. Les Cullen devraient rentrer chez eux, Edward sera mieux dans son lit plutôt qu'allonger sur l'herbe. Prenons quelques heures de repos et retrouvons-nous pour faire le point.

-A 8 heures à la villa ? Proposa Carlisle.

-Très bien, acquiesça Billy.

-Je vous raccompagne à votre demeure, dit Ambre en se tournant vers les Volturi, je tiens à m'assurer que vous ne mangerez pas en passant près de Forks ! »

Les Volturi grimacèrent face à la menace voilée, mais ils partirent tout de même en sa compagnie. Carlisle prit Edward dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au Hummer, il ne tenait pas à courir avec le jeune homme dans ses bras dans l'état où il se trouvait. Il l'allongea à l'arrière pendant que Bella s'asseyait, elle posa la tête d'Edward sur ses genoux tout en massant légèrement ses tempes. Carlisle s'assit derrière le volant et démarra. Il roula rapidement jusqu'à leur demeure tout en jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil inquiets dans le rétroviseur, surveillant le visage de son fils.

**********************

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à la villa, ils gagnèrent la chambre du jeune homme où Rosalie et Alice avaient déjà installé tout le matériel médical de leur père. Carlisle allongea Edward sur le lit, il nettoya rapidement les traces de sang qui maculaient son visage et son cou avant de lui retirer ses vêtements et de lui mettre un pyjama. Il plaça ensuite plusieurs électrodes sur le front et les tempes du jeune homme et les relia à un moniteur pour surveiller son activité cérébrale. Le médecin installa un cathéter sur le dos de la main de son fils, il accrocha la perfusion à la tige en fer du porte-perfusions avant de relier cette dernière au cathéter. Il avança le moniteur cardiaque qu'il alluma, il le relia grâce au capteur au doigt d'Edward. Rassuré après avoir mis en place toute la surveillance médicale dont il disposait, il laissa entrer Bella. Carlisle savait qu'elle était la seule dont Edward pourrait supporter la présence si son don était toujours actif à son réveil. Il lui confia son fils. Elle s'approcha et s'allongea prudemment à ses côtés. Carlisle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils avant de répéter le même geste avec Bella. Il sortit tout en lui rappelant de se reposer et qu'il ne serait pas loin.

********************

Il allait être 8 heures quand Carlisle regagna le salon, ses enfants étaient déjà installés en compagnie d'Estelle et de ses amis. Quelques membres des Quileutes ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre.

« -Comment va Edward ? S'enquit Billy.

-Il dort toujours, ses constantes sont stables, mais je ne serais vraiment rassuré que lorsqu'il sera réveillé.

-Je sais que tu vas dire que je suis l'avocat du Diable, mais les paroles de Desmond m'ont troublé et Ambre semblait vraiment inquiète par ses propos, rappela Estelle.

-Ils ont tué toute sa famille, cela serait étonnant qu'elle ne veuille pas se venger, renchérit Philippe.

-Les paroles de ce sorcier nous ont tous troublé, convint Rosalie, personnellement, je ne lui fais pas confiance, je n'aime pas la façon dont elle regarde Edward, dont elle te regarde !

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu es aveugle ou quoi Carlisle ? ! S'écria la blonde. Tu ne vois pas que…

-Ca suffit, Rose ! Coupa Alice en fusillant sa sœur du regard. Pour ma part, je fais confiance à Ambre.

-Tu ne la vois pas, rétorqua Emmett, tu ne peux donc pas affirmer qu'elle ne nous doublera pas !

-Ca suffit, souffla Carlisle d'un ton las, je…

-Tu es le seul avec Alice à lui faire confiance, coupa Rosalie avec colère.

-Je suis d'accord avec eux, corrigea Jasper, contrairement à Edward et à Alice, je ressens ses sentiments, surtout quand elle est fatiguée, et tout à l'heure face à Desmond, elle éprouvait de la colère, mais surtout de l'inquiétude pour nous tous. Tout ce que j'ai ressenti était sincère et il n'y avait rien de négatif.

Un silence pesant accueillit les paroles de Jasper. Chacun était encore perdu dans ses pensées quand Ambre arriva. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil du salon et resta un instant perplexe devant leurs mines.

-Tout va bien ? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Oui, assura Carlisle en balayant la pièce du regard défiant quiconque de le contredire, tout c'est bien passé avec les Volturi ?

-Je suis restée pour les surveiller pendant qu'ils se nourrissaient… Je serais bien contente quand ils seront enfin partis, j'aime pas jouer les baby-sitters. Comment va Edward ?

-Il se repose, mais pour le moment son état est stable.

-Tu n'as pas vu d'attaque ou quoi que ce soit ? S'enquit Alice.

-Non, pour le moment, nous sommes tranquilles. Je pensais que nous pourrions peut-être utiliser leur dôme contre eux, nous n'avons pas réussi à le briser, mais ils ont du le lever pour permettre à Desmond d'entrer. Nous pourrions essayer de lancer un sort qui nous préviendrait lorsque cela se reproduirait, nous pourrions ainsi déterminer sa nature.

-On pourrait utiliser la formule de Lanthar, proposa Gloria après un moment de réflexion.

-Bonne idée, approuva Ambre, il faudrait aussi que nous puissions réunir plusieurs pierres de lune et que nous les disposions autour de nous, elles n'affecteront pas nos pouvoirs mais freineront nos ennemis.

-Plus nous les espacerons, plus leur pouvoir protecteur faiblira, remarqua Philippe.

-Oui, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien, entre la formule et les pierres, cela nous laissera le temps de nous préparer.

-Tout est bon à prendre de toute manière, soupira Estelle.

-Pardonnez-moi, coupa Billy, mais il me semble que vous aviez promis de répondre à nos questions ?

-Oui, admit Ambre, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de réponses à vous apporter. Je suis un peu perdue moi aussi…

-Tu as laissé entendre que Desmond était responsable de l'état d'Edward, rappela Jasper.

-Oui, je pense qu'il a essayé de contrer Edward, puis, qu'il a manipulé son esprit.

-Edward ne m'a pas paru possédé, rétorqua Estelle.

-C'est pourtant la seule explication que j'ai trouvé au fait qu'il ait brisé la protection des pierres de lune, répliqua Ambre, je ne pense pas que Desmond ait pu prendre totalement possession de lui, le don d'Edward l'a en quelque sorte défendu. Son aptitude s'est violemment réveillée pour le protéger, le plongeant dans l'état où il est actuellement.

-Et le loup ? Demanda Alice.

-Alors là, je comptais sur les Quileutes pour avoir une explication, admit Ambre, il semblait être l'un des vôtres.

-Aucun de nous n'a cette apparence, confia Sam.

-Et la manière dont il a disparu était tout aussi bizarre, ajouta Jacob.

-Il n'y a pas eu de nouveaux loups dans la meute ? Interrogea Ambre.

-Non, répondit Sam, nous nous sommes transformés pour venir ici, mais nous n'avons rien ressenti.

-On a fait un tour pour voir si on le trouvait, mais aucune trace, compléta Jacob.

-A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda Carlisle à la jeune femme.

-Je me disais que peut-être un nouveau membre de la meute était intervenu, mais apparemment, je me trompe…

-Attendez ! C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé étrange hier soir ? S'étonna Emmett. Moi, ce qui m'a vraiment fait flipper c'est lorsqu'Edward à dit _Crève _au sorcier, je n'avais jamais vu autant de haine sur son visage et puis comment pouvait-il savoir que le loup allait attaquer ?

-Il aura perçu ses pensées, proposa Carlisle.

-C'est vrai que les sentiments d'Edward à cet instant étaient très violents, se souvint Jasper, je n'avais jamais ressenti tant de haine.

-Il est possible que ces émotions ne soient pas celles de ton frère, réfléchit Gloria, après tout, Desmond s'était emparé de son esprit, c'était peut-être les siennes.

-Possible, concéda Jasper.

-Il y a autre chose dont j'aurais souhaité vous parler, annonça Ambre. Mes petits stratagèmes pour empêcher des habitants de Forks d'approcher du dôme deviennent de moins en moins efficaces au fur et à mesure que le dôme se rétrécit.

-Que proposes-tu ? Demanda Rosalie d'une voix sèche.

-Nous avons besoin d'aide, de l'aide d'une personne qui connaît les habitants, quelqu'un qui représente l'ordre et en qui ils ont confiance.

-Tu veux dire la vérité à Charlie ? S'étonna Carlisle.

-Cela me prend trop de temps et d'énergie de faire s'écrouler des ponts ou des talus de terre, par ailleurs, ils vont commencer à se poser des questions, expliqua Ambre. Si le chef Swan était de notre côté, il pourrait nous aider à maintenir la population à Forks.

-Qui est volontaire pour lui parler ? Interrogea Emmett d'une voix moqueuse.

-J'ai sondé son esprit la première fois où je l'ai vu, admit Ambre, il se pose beaucoup de questions depuis l'accident d'Edward. Il sait que les Cullen et les Quileutes ont un secret en commun, il a des théories, mais il est trop rationnel pour les croire.

-Est-il loin de la vérité ? S'enquit Billy.

-Il connaît vos légendes et a fait le rapprochement. Il ne lui faudra pas grand-chose pour accepter la vérité, confia Ambre.

-Il vaudrait mieux que ce soit vous qui lui annonciez la nouvelle, vous êtes des amis de longue date et il vous écoutera plus facilement que nous, proposa Carlisle.

-Bella devrait venir avec nous, déclara Jacob.

-Je pense qu'elle préfère rester aux côtés d'Edward, rétorqua Alice.

-Et moi, je ne pense pas que Charlie appréciera de savoir que sa fille se trouve dans un repaire de vampires ! Riposta le jeune indien.

-Je pense que la place de Bella est ici, trancha Billy en dévisageant sévèrement son fils, de toute manière, nous ferons bien comprendre à Charlie qu'elle ne risque rien en compagnie de la famille Cullen !

-Bien, il me semble que nous avons abordé tous les points, réalisa Ambre.

-Il en reste un dernier, rappela Estelle en ignorant le regard de Carlisle. Il faut que vous sachiez qu'hormis un petit nombre, nous n'avons pas confiance en vous.

Ambre pâlit légèrement en entendant ces mots, une lueur vacilla dans son regard.

-Ne prenez pas pour argent comptant les paroles de Desmond, il voulait simplement semer le doute dans vos esprits et je vois qu'il a atteint son but, réalisa la jeune femme.

-Nous doutions de toi avant son arrivée, lâcha sèchement Rosalie.

-Nous savons que vous nous cachez quelque chose, renchérit Billy.

-Et puis tu es toi aussi une Desmorts, rappela Emmett.

-Nous ne pouvons faire autrement que travailler ensemble, mais si vous cherchez à nous doubler ou à nous utiliser pour assouvir votre vengeance, nous vous le ferons payer très cher, menaça Estelle d'une voix ferme.

-Très bien, souffla Ambre en se relevant, je vais… je vais rentrer chez moi…

-Ambre, commença le médecin.

-Non, Carlisle ! Tu… Tu ferais mieux de gagner l'étage, Edward va se réveiller et il aura besoin de toi. »

Sur ces mots la sorcière sortit et disparut avant que quiconque n'ait pu la retenir. Alice balaya l'assistance d'un regard furieux avant de prendre la main de Jasper et de l'entraîner à l'étage. Carlisle les suivit en ignorant l'appel d'Estelle et gagna la chambre d'Edward dont il ouvrit doucement la porte. Il s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds avant de se rendre compte que Bella était éveillée. Carlisle lui sourit avant de se pencher vers son fils dont les paupières frémissaient. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et le médecin fut soulagé de voir ses globes blancs et ses iris émeraude.

« -Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

-Fatigué et j'ai mal à la tête.

-Entends-tu mes pensées ?

-Non.

-Parfait. Te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'ai essayé d'entrer dans son esprit, c'était dur, mais j'ai réussi. Puis, tout est devenu froid autour de moi, c'était étrange, j'étais là mais sans être réellement présent. Je ne contrôlais plus mes faits et gestes. Mes souvenirs sont assez vagues.

-Bien, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, lui conseilla son père tout en remplissant une seringue. Je vais te donner un nouvel antalgique, il devrait soulager ton mal de tête. Bella va rester avec toi le temps que tu te reposes.

-Aucun problème, assura la jeune fille, je vais veiller sur lui.

-A tout à l'heure les enfants et soyez sages, demanda Carlisle en sortant de la chambre.

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Interrogea Bella en le scrutant attentivement.

-Oui, je me sens mieux.

-Tu m'as fait peur, ne me refais jamais ça ! Promis ?

-C'est juré, Bella.

-Bon et bien en tant qu'infirmière, je crois qu'il est de mon devoir de m'assurer que tu as tout ce que tu désires.

-T'avoir à mes côtés suffit à me rendre heureux.

Bella se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Edward leva sa main et la passa dans les cheveux de la jeune fille pour intensifier leur baiser. Ils durent se séparer lorsque le manque d'air se fit ressentir, Bella se blottit dans les bras d'Edward, sa tête sur sa poitrine.

-Où est Ambre ? Interrogea soudain le jeune homme.

-Elle doit être en bas avec les autres, répondit Bella en fronçant les sourcils. Edward ?

-Oui ?

-Tu… Enfin, que ressens-tu pour elle ?

Edward émit un petit rire tant la question lui paraissait stupide, mais quand il vit le visage rouge ainsi que les yeux furieux de sa petite-amie, il stoppa net.

-Comment peux-tu me demander une telle chose, Bella, tu sais bien que tu es la seule que j'aime, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais tout à l'heure quand tu t'es réveillé, tu ne reconnaissais personne à part elle !

-Je ne sais pas… Tu sais, je tiens à elle, je l'aime autant que Rosalie ou Alice, enfin, non, c'est différent… C'est plus fort… Et j'ai l'impression qu'elle me voit elle aussi comme un frère…

-Ca se voit qu'elle tient à toi, avoua Bella.

-En tout cas, je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes à son sujet vous êtes et resterez toujours la seule pour qui mon cœur bat Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan.

-Vous aussi Monsieur Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, déclara Bella.

-Anthony Masen, murmura pensivement Edward.

-Tout va bien ?

-Ma mère m'a donné en deuxième prénom celui de mon père, confia le jeune homme, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense souvent à eux ces derniers temps même si je suis incapable de me rappeler leurs visages.

-Je suis désolée, souffla Bella en déposant un baiser sur son front.

-C'est peut-être parce que Esmé… Esmé nous a quitté… J'ai peur de perdre aussi Carlisle, j'ai peur d'être à nouveau orphelin, avoua-t-il.

-Jamais, il ne te quittera, ton père t'aime plus que tout au monde.

-Je sais, mais… Je suis navré, je ne suis pas d'une compagnie très agréable, s'excusa Edward.

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste un petit coup de déprime et je sais très bien comment remédier à cela. »

Bella se redressa pour s'emparer des lèvres du jeune homme, elle sentit les mains d'Edward descendre jusqu'à sa taille. Alors qu'elle déposait une pluie de baisers le long de sa mâchoire, son estomac lui rappela qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis un bon moment. Edward rit en entendant ce son familier. Aussitôt, Bella arbora une mine outrée avant que le jeune homme ne se confonde en excuses et avoue être lui-aussi affamé. Bella sauta du lit et promit de revenir rapidement avec un encas.

******************

Edward se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait rien dit à Bella pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais la peur le rongeait. Quelque chose d'inconnu grondait dans son esprit et cela l'effrayait, la chose gagnait peu à peu tout son corps provoquant de violentes douleurs qu'il cachait à son entourage. Depuis qu'il avait cru que son corps prenait feu, depuis qu'Ambre s'était introduite dans son esprit, il avait senti une barrière invisible se briser. Depuis ce jour, une force étrange l'envahissait et cela l'effrayait, c'est comme si quelqu'un prenait sa place. Tout à coup, Edward étouffa un cri. La douleur était insupportable. Des images défilèrent devant ses yeux sans qu'il ne distingue quoi que ce soit. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il se leva d'un pas chancelant, il devait les prévenir, ils devaient l'arrêter ! Il ne savait pas comment, mais il avait vu le danger, il devait le stopper, sinon, jamais il ne s'en remettrait ! Edward s'approcha de l'escalier et appela ses frères et sœurs. Pourquoi personne ne venait vers lui ! Ils avaient bien du l'entendre se lever ? Les appeler ? Alors qu'il posait un pied sur la marche de l'escalier, il sentit la nausée l'envahir, tout tourna autour de lui, son corps heurta violemment les marches et dégringola jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où il perdit connaissance. Juste avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres, il entendit le hurlement d'un loup…

************************

Carlisle était descendu au salon après s'être assuré qu'Edward allait bien. Alice et Jasper étaient eux aussi revenus et ses deux filles se lançaient des regards meurtriers. Il répondit aux questions sur la santé d'Edward avant de les informer qu'il allait prendre l'air. Avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de le retenir, il s'élança dans la forêt. Il chassa pendant plusieurs minutes avant de prendre le chemin du cottage d'Ambre. Il espéra qu'il était toujours le bienvenu, sinon, il ne parviendrait pas à le retrouver. Finalement, il arriva devant la petite maison. Il allait frapper quand il se rendit compte que la jeune femme était assise sur une petite balancelle en bois à quelques pas de lui. Elle lui lança un petit sourire avant de tremper ses lèvres dans un liquide ambré, du whisky si son odorat ne le trompait pas. Ambre alluma une cigarette et tira une bouffée alors qu'il s'asseyait à ces côtés. Il attendit que la jeune femme lui parle, mais elle ne le fit pas, elle porta une nouvelle fois la cigarette à ses lèvres.

« -Sais-tu qu'il n'y a pas plus mauvais que le tabac et l'alcool pour ta santé ?

-Merci du renseignement, Docteur Cullen ! Ricana-t-elle d'un ton désabusé.

-Je suis désolé Ambre, j'ai honte qu'ils t'aient parlé ainsi.

-Tais-toi Carlisle, je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu es d'accord avec eux, souffla la jeune femme.

-Je sais que tu nous caches certaines choses, admit-il, mais je pense que c'est pour notre bien, pour nous protéger.

-Et s'ils avaient raison ? Après tout, je ne suis qu'une Desmorts ! Je ne suis bonne qu'à trahir, tuer et faire souffrir ! Lâcha-t-elle tout en se levant pour faire des vas et viens nerveux.

-Tu n'es pas ainsi, affirma Carlisle.

-Si tu savais… Tu ne me défendrais pas, confia Ambre.

-Tu te trompes, je te fais confiance, garantit le médecin en se levant.

Il prit son verre qu'il posa sur la balancelle avant de lui prendre la cigarette et de l'écraser sur le sol. Tendrement, il la prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis fatiguée, murmura la sorcière, fatiguée de toujours lutter pour faire oublier les horreurs commises par ma famille, devoir toujours prouver que l'on n'est pas qu'un nom, que l'on vaut mieux que ça…

-Je comprends, je me bats tous les jours contre ma véritable nature. Toi et moi, nous ne sommes pas si différents… Ne t'inquiète pas les autres ne vont pas tarder à voir qu'elle personne merveilleuse tu es.

-Je suis navrée, vraiment navrée, mais un jour tu vas me haïr, assura Ambre, tu n'auras qu'une envie : me tuer. Et ce jour-là, tu me trouveras bien plus monstrueuse, bien plus dangereuse que Carlotta ou Felicia.

-Combien de verres as-tu bu ? Demanda le médecin qui attribuait ses propos incohérents à l'alcool.

-Quelques verres, répondit-elle dans un haussement d'épaules.

-Tu es épuisée, remarqua le vampire, allez, viens te reposer.

La jeune femme se laissa conduire à l'intérieur. Une fois dans le salon, Ambre s'allongea sur le canapé et Carlisle attrapa un plaid pour la couvrir avec.

-Repose-toi, chuchota le vampire.

-Tu restes ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Oui, promit Carlisle. »

Ambre ferma les yeux. Ses traits se détendirent alors qu'elle sombrait dans un sommeil réparateur. La jeune femme laissa tomber toutes ses défenses, elle était vulnérable et qu'elle se mette ainsi à nu devant lui montrait à quel point elle lui faisait confiance. Le vampire, ému par sa foi en lui, se leva pour s'asseoir dans un fauteuil qui faisait face au canapé, ainsi, il pouvait l'observer à loisir.

***********************

La première fois qu'il avait rencontré Ambre, elle se faisait appelé Mélissa et elle n'était qu'une jeune fille, il l'avait cru timide et craintive, mais il s'était vide rendu compte que s'était sa famille qui l'étouffait. Il avait vu son vrai visage le jour où elle s'était opposée à Felicia alors qu'elle le blessait cruellement. Une fois sa cousine partie, la jeune fille était venue s'agenouiller près de lui et avait passé une main apaisante sur son front, à ce contact la douleur s'était évanouie.

Par la suite, ils s'étaient rencontrés en cachette, elle ne souhaitait pas que sa grand-mère découvre leur amitié. Carlisle avait beaucoup appris à son contact, elle lui avait donné confiance en lui, elle lui avait montré qu'il était autre chose qu'un monstre. La mère d'Ambre, Jade, était aussi douce que sa fille. Il avait bien vu que la jeune veuve rêvait d'une autre vie pour son enfant, mais Carlisle avait vite compris que si elles venaient à quitter leur famille, elles se condamneraient elles-mêmes à mort.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il vivait avec les Desmorts, lorsqu'Ambre avait débarqué dans sa chambre. Sans lui laisser le temps d'esquisser un seul geste, elle avait fait apparaître ses valises déjà remplies avec ses affaires. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, elle lui avait annoncé qu'une épidémie de grippe espagnole sévissait à Chicago et qu'ils auraient bien besoin d'un médecin immortel et infatigable là-bas. Carlisle avait remarqué l'air préoccupé de la jeune fille, mais elle avait balayé ses paroles d'un geste de la main en arguant que l'on avait besoin de lui là-bas. Le médecin avait compris que d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle le forcerait à partir. Résigné, il avait pris ses bagages et au moment où il allait passer la porte de la chambre, Ambre l'avait stoppé. La jeune fille lui avait demandé de fermer les yeux, il avait obéi. Il avait entendu le bruit d'un voile qui tombait, il comprit qu'elle avait ôté le tissu qui dissimulait ses traits. Il frémit en sentant deux lèvres chaudes se poser sur les siennes, une myriade de sentiments avait traversé son corps. La soif de sang avait paru dérisoire face à la douceur de ce baiser. Il allait répondre à son baiser quand la chaleur de ses lèvres disparu, il rouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'elle aussi avait disparu. C'est l'esprit embrouillé qu'il quitta la demeure de la famille Desmorts pour se rendre à Chicago.

********************

Difficilement, Carlisle revint à la réalité. Il avait complètement occulté cet épisode, il s'était convaincu à l'époque qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau test de la jeune sorcière pour voir s'il contrôlait bien sa soif. Le vampire passa une main lasse sur son visage, il devait se changer les idées.

Il se leva pour aller prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque quand il ressentit une violente douleur au niveau de son cœur mort. Il étouffa une plainte alors qu'il s'écroulait sur le sol. Carlisle sentit quelque chose de froid se répandre dans son corps, il ignorait comment cela était possible, mais il sentait l'animal tapi au plus profond de son âme se réveiller, il l'entendit rugir. Le médecin tenta de l'apaiser, mais ses efforts paraissaient démesurés face à la violence du fauve. Son regard se posa sur le corps de la jeune femme endormie, il sentit le venin affluer dans sa bouche. Carlisle rampa vers elle et tendit une main tremblante vers son visage. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud, son doux parfum, les battements réguliers de son cœur, son sang coulant dans ses veines…

Il se redressa et recula de quelques pas effrayé par sa faim. Il s'était nourri en venant, jamais il n'aurait du ressentir une telle soif à la vue d'Ambre. Il inspira pour tenter de se calmer, mais l'odeur de la jeune femme fut encore plus présente en lui, sa bouche s'emplit de venin qui aviva la brûlure qui étreignait sa gorge. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les courbes harmonieuses de son corps, une tout autre brûlure, qu'il ressentit comme une trahison, s'éveilla dans son être. Elle était là, abandonnée, sans défense devant lui… Rosalie avait dit qu'elle le regardait d'une étrange manière. Il avait aussi remarqué la façon dont elle s'était éloignée de lui sur le canapé, sa réaction dans son bureau… Peut-être qu'elle aussi elle ressentait cette brûlure ? Il s'approcha avant de s'arrêter net devant les pensées horribles qui traversaient son esprit.

Pourquoi était-il en train de se demander combien de temps il lui faudrait pour assouvir son besoin et boire son sang ? Comment pouvait-il calculer s'il lui fallait plus de temps pour la vider de son sang ou la faire sienne avant qu'elle ne fasse appel à sa magie ? Quel était l'appel le plus puissant la soif ou le désir ? Un feulement de rage s'échappa de sa poitrine alors qu'il s'accroupissait près du canapé. Il attrapa une mèche de cheveux blonds pour respirer son parfum. Sans se rendre compte du danger, Ambre bougea dans son sommeil, dévoilant son cou à son regard avide. Carlisle ne réfléchit plus, il plongea. Ses lèvres touchèrent le cou de la jeune femme, il y déposa un baiser avant de laisser ses dents errer sur la peau.

Il allait la mordre quand un grognement retentit dans la pièce. Il se retourna et eut juste le temps de voir un loup à la fourrure noire se jeter sur lui. Le loup le maintint fermement au sol. Il tenta de se dégager de son entrave, mais n'y parvint pas. Un feulement de rage s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il voulait tuer ce loup ! Il voulait le tuer pour pouvoir s'abreuver du sang d'Ambre ! Le vampire se figea lorsqu'il vit une paire de jambes devant lui. La personne portait un simple jean, ses pieds étaient nus. Il essaya de relever la tête mais le loup l'en empêcha. Il vit la personne s'agenouiller, une main se posa sur ses yeux. Il grogna, mais la personne ne sembla pas impressionnée, elle laissa même échapper un petit rire. Carlisle huma l'odeur de l'humain, bien décidé à retrouver sa trace et à lui faire payer l'affront qu'il était en train de lui faire subir. Le parfum s'insinua dans ses narines et le bouleversa, il était tellement familier, tellement rassurant... Il sentit ses paupières s'abaisser. La douleur qui brûlait sa gorge disparaissait en même temps que sa soif. Sa conscience, sa volonté reprirent le dessus sur le monstre. Le fauve était dompté alors qu'il perdait connaissance.

************************

La personne se releva et observa tendrement le vampire allongé à ses pieds, puis fit signe au loup de le libérer. Avec grâce l'animal se dégagea avant d'aller pointer son museau sous le nez d'Ambre toujours endormie. Un air interrogatif passa dans ses prunelles grises, le loup ne comprenait pas pourquoi la sorcière ne s'était pas réveillée avec tout le bruit qu'ils avaient fait.

« -Je lui ai lancé un sort de sommeil, elle avait besoin de repos.

Le loup observa à tour de rôle le corps du vampire puis celui de la jeune femme en se demandant ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir bien faire de ces deux là. Comme en réponse à ses interrogations, les corps disparurent. Le loup suivit leur odeur jusqu'à une pièce voisine avant de fixer l'humain d'un regard agacé.

-Ne fais pas la tête ! Avoue que s'est plutôt drôle d'imaginer leur tête quand ils vont se réveiller ?

Le loup remua la tête d'un geste las avant de quitter la chambre et de sortir du cottage.

-Je sais que c'est puéril, poursuivit l'autre en le suivant, mais…. Hey ! Je suis pas si immature que ça ! J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser un peu, non ? Allez, viens, il faut que je rentre à la maison… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le loup s'assit et fixa intensément le cottage, un air mécontent brûlait dans son regard.

-Non ! Je ne les réveillerai pas de suite ! Ambre a besoin de repos et quoi de mieux que les bras de Carlisle pour la rassurer ?

Un grognement s'échappa de la gorge du loup alors que l'autre éclatait de rire.

-Et c'est moi que tu traites de gamin ? Allez, arrête de bouder et fais-moi confiance !

Le loup laissa échapper un soupir de résignation alors que l'autre s'agenouillait pour le caresser et le serrer dans ses bras.

-Je veux juste qu'ils soient heureux, la fin est proche… J'ignore qui vaincra… »

De son museau le loup essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de l'autre. Alors qu'ils étaient toujours enlacés, leurs corps s'évaporèrent peu à peu pour finir par disparaître…

****************

Coucou !!! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !!!

Je pars pour quelques jours et je n'aurais pas accès à Internet avant mardi, donc je ne pourrais pas poster avant. Je m'en excuse par avance. Alors passez un bon week-end et à bientôt !


	18. Chapter 18

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, hormis ceux sortis de mon imagination.

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews !!!

**AV :** Merci pour ta review ! Mea culpa, je sais que je suis une auteure méchante et sadique, mais promis j'essaie de faire des efforts !

Bonne lecture !!!!

******************

**Chapitre 17 : Un dernier au revoir**

Bella descendit à la cuisine. Elle fut surprise de ne croiser aucun membre de la famille Cullen. Elle traversa le salon et ouvrit la grande baie vitrée. Elle fut rassurée en entendant les voix d'Alice et de Rosalie, mais elles parlaient trop rapidement pour qu'elle comprenne leurs propos. Apparemment les deux sœurs se disputaient et elle perçut les voix d'Emmett et Jasper qui tentaient de les calmer. Bella recula d'un pas et referma la baie vitrée, bien qu'intriguée, elle ne souhaitait pas être indiscrète.

Elle reprit le chemin de la cuisine bien décidée à préparer un déjeuner correct pour Edward. Elle ouvrit la porte du frigo et attrapa des aiguillettes de poulet qu'elle fit cuire, puis elle mit de l'eau à bouillir pour le riz. Une fois que les mets furent cuits, elle disposa le poulet et le riz dans deux assiettes avant de rajouter une sauce aigre-douce. Satisfaite, elle chercha un plateau où elle déposa deux verres remplis d'eau avant d'aller chercher les assiettes. Bella tenait une assiette dans chaque main quand elle entendit la voix d'Edward suivit d'un bruit sourd. Les assiettes s'échappèrent de ses mains, se brisant sur le carrelage clair de la cuisine. Elle partit en courant vers le salon et poussa un cri de frayeur quand elle vit Edward inconscient au bas des escaliers. Elle s'agenouillait à ses côtés quand les autres membres de la famille arrivèrent. Bella posa sa main sur la joue d'Edward et l'appela doucement, mais il n'eut aucune réaction ce qui l'inquiéta. Elle sentit la main d'Alice se poser sur son épaule, elle la fit reculer pour laisser passer Jasper qui examina rapidement son frère. Rosalie revint avec la trousse de secours de Carlisle et tout ce qu'elle avait jugé utile. Jasper lui demanda la minerve qu'il plaça autour du cou de son frère. Quelques secondes plus tard, il le prenait dans ses bras pour le ramener dans sa chambre. Ils se retrouvèrent tous à son chevet. Bella sursauta quand Alice referma d'un geste sec son téléphone portable.

« -Carlisle ne répond pas, les informa-t-elle, et je n'arrive pas à le voir !

-Bien sûr, il est avec elle plutôt qu'ici à s'occuper de sa famille !

-Ca suffit, Rosalie ! Gronda Emmett qui semblait las de son comportement. Ce n'est pas le moment !

-Tu ne vas pas te ranger de leur côté ? S'indigna son épouse.

-Tu crois que c'est le moment de discuter de ça ?!

-Désolée, murmura la blonde.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Bella à Jasper.

-J'en sais rien, avoua ce dernier en un geste impuissant, après Carlisle, c'est Edward qui possède le plus de connaissances en médecine. Son rythme cardiaque est bon tout comme sa respiration, mais le fait qu'il reste inconscient m'inquiète.

-Je pars à la rechercher de Carlisle, décréta Emmett, je devrais pouvoir remonter sa piste.

-Je t'accompagne, annonça Jasper.

-Soyez prudents, demanda Alice.

-Vous aussi et surtout ne quittez pas la villa, sauf en cas d'urgence. »

En quelques secondes les deux frères disparurent. Bella s'assit sur le rebord du lit et prit la main d'Edward dans la sienne, son pouce dessina des petits cercles sur sa paume. Bella ne cessait de mordiller sa lèvre, luttant pour ne pas laisser éclater son chagrin. Elle sentit une main rassurante se poser sur son épaule, elle se tourna pour remercier Alice de son soutien, elle fut surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de Rosalie. La vampire lui fit un petit sourire rassurant auquel Bella répondit maladroitement tant elle était peu habituée à ce genre de démonstration de la part de Rose. La blonde avança une chaise pour rester à ses côtés, son regard naviguant entre son frère et Bella. La jeune fille remarqua alors qu'Alice était installée de l'autre côté du lit, sa main froide agrippait fermement celle d'Edward comme pour l'empêcher de partir. Cette pensée fit frémir Bella, elle ne voulait pas le perdre, elle ne le supporterait pas… Elle n'avait jamais été très croyante, mais en cet instant elle pria de toute son âme pour que son amour soit sain et sauf…

*****************

Ambre s'éveillait lentement, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Elle se sentait reposée et sa magie, revigorée, coulait vivement dans ses veines. Elle garda ses paupières closes, savourant le bien être qui l'étreignait. La sorcière pouvait sentir la chaleur de la couette qui contrastait agréablement avec la fraîcheur de son oreiller. Elle ne put retenir un soupir de joie. Soudain, elle se figea. Depuis quand son oreiller était-il aussi froid ? Et même s'il était confortable pourquoi était-il aussi dur ? Ambre bougea prudemment, elle put sentir un bras enserrer sa taille et ses jambes étaient emmêlées avec d'autres qui étaient froides… Le corps sur lequel elle était couchée bougea légèrement comme s'il s'éveillait lui aussi, ce qui était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Les vampires ne dormaient pas, non ? Un instant, elle était allongée dans un lit avec un vampire ? !

Ambre ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard interloqué et doré de Carlisle. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant quelques minutes avant que l'étonnement ne laisse la place à la gêne. Ambre bondit hors du lit tout en essayant de rassembler ses esprits. Alors qu'elle faisait les cents pas en se posant une multitude de questions, elle put sentir le regard du vampire peser sur elle. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises. Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de sa gorge quand elle se rendit compte qu'il était en état de choc, cependant, son rire mourut dans sa gorge quand le drap dévoila le torse finement sculpté de Carlisle. Elle se détourna rapidement pour tenter de cacher ses joues rougies. Après s'être assurée que son visage était neutre, elle se tourna vers le vampire qui la dévisageait d'un air gêné. Finalement, l'embarras céda la place à la colère. Elle s'était endormie sur le canapé, Carlisle avait décidé de veiller sur son sommeil et là elle se retrouvait dans son lit avec le vampire à moitié dénudé !

« -Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches dans mon lit ? S'énerva la jeune femme ses poings sur les hanches.

-Ambre, tu…

-Tu as intérêt à avoir une excuse en béton ou je te promets que je te transforme en poussière !

-Je ne sais pas comment nous sommes arrivés ici, mais tu devrais…

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?! L'immortel qui ne ressent aucun besoin humain ici c'est toi ! Donc, tu sais forcément ce qui s'est passé !

-Ambre, tu es…

-Je te prierais de ne pas détourner le regard quand tu t'adresses à moi ! Gronda la jeune femme.

-Très bien, s'irrita à son tour Carlisle, je tenais juste à te faire remarquer que tu étais en petite tenue !

Ambre baissa les yeux sur son corps et vit avec horreur qu'elle était en culotte et soutien-gorge. Sans réfléchir, elle plongea sous le drap, entourant son corps avec, révélant ainsi le boxer que portait le vampire. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur ses jambes musclées, son boxer qui moulait…

-La vue te plaît ? Demanda Carlisle d'un ton narquois.

-Ce n'est que justice après le temps que tu as passé à me reluquer !

-Reluquer ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as dit de te regarder !

-Tu aurais pu me dire que je n'avais rien sur le dos !

-Tu m'en as empêché ! Répliqua le vampire en dégageant une partie du drap pour se couvrir. Où sont mes vêtements ?

-Je les vois pas, grogna la jeune femme, tout comme je ne vois pas les miens.

Ambre soupira et se laissa tomber sur les oreillers, sa colère s'envolait peu à peu.

-Quels sont tes derniers souvenirs ? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Tu t'es endormie, je me suis perdu dans mes souvenirs. Puis, j'ai voulu aller prendre un livre et …

-Et ? Interrogea la sorcière en se redressant sur un coude pour le fixer.

-Oh, mon Dieu, souffla Carlisle qui semblait avoir blêmit ce qu'Ambre aurait cru impossible si elle ne l'avait pas vu.

-Carlisle ?

-J'ai eu mal, une douleur insoutenable au niveau de mon cœur et après…

-Oui ?

-C'était comme si le fauve qui était en moi avait pris le dessus, je … j'ai voulu boire ton sang, avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

-Carlisle, l'appela Ambre en l'obligeant à lui faire face, regarde, tu ne m'as pas fait de mal.

-Oui, mais c'était tellement fort, tellement… Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu m'arrêter. Je te jure que je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont nous sommes arrivés ici, je … Que fais-tu ?

Ambre récitait une formule, elle la répéta plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'une petite lueur rouge s'échappe de la poitrine de Carlisle avant de disparaître. Aussitôt, le vampire se sentit comme libéré.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda-t-il.

-Un sort lancé par Carlotta, je pense. Elle sait que tu es ici et connaissant ton régime alimentaire elle a voulu t'atteindre en te forçant à boire du sang humain.

-Si tu viens juste de me libérer du sortilège, comment se fait-il que je ne ressente pas la soif depuis que je suis éveillé ? Et comment ai-je pu dormir ?

-Ca fait beaucoup de questions, sourit Ambre, ce qui m'inquiète c'est que le sort de Carlotta ait réussi à briser ma protection, jamais il n'aurait du t'atteindre tant que tu étais ici.

-C'est vrai que c'est inquiétant, mais je trouve aussi dérangeant de ne pas me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé et d'avoir dormi ! Je suis un vampire !

-Calme-toi, je pense qu'une tierce personne est intervenue pour nous sortir de ce mauvais pas. Elle a enrayé le sort de Carlotta et c'est amusée avec cette petite mise en scène.

-Qui s'amuserait à nous mettre à moitié nus dans un lit ? Et de qui parles-tu ?

-Tu n'apprécierais pas la réponse, maugréa Ambre, ferme les yeux, je veux m'habiller !

-J'ai déjà tout vu, lui rappela le vampire.

-Carlisle ! Je croyais que tu étais un gentleman ?

-J'en suis un, marmonna le vampire en se tournant et en fermant les yeux.

Ambre prit des habits dans sa penderie et s'habilla rapidement avant de partir pour le salon où elle trouva les vêtements du médecin pliés sur un fauteuil. Elle ferma les yeux et récita une nouvelle formule, chassant toute odeur et toute trace de magie. Elle revint dans la chambre et donna ses habits au vampire, puis elle sortit pour le laisser s'habiller. Carlisle la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

-On ferait bien de retourner à la villa, annonça Ambre, ils ont besoin d'aide.

-C'est grave ? S'inquiéta le médecin.

-Non, je ne pense pas… »

Sur ces mots, ils sortirent de la maison. Sans lui demander son avis, Carlisle la mit sur son dos avant de s'élancer dans la forêt en direction de la villa. Ambre profita de ce moment de répit pour réfléchir. Tout se mettait en place bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Elle allait devoir redoubler de vigilance et faire attention à chacun de ses mots et gestes car de toute évidence il la surveillait.

Carlisle se posait une multitude de questions, Ambre avait des réponses qu'elle refusait de lui donner et cela commençait à l'énerver. Cependant pour l'instant, son esprit était focalisé sur la villa et ses enfants. Il espérait qu'ils allaient bien. Alors qu'il courrait, il sentit l'odeur de Jasper et d'Emmett. Bientôt ses fils apparurent l'entourant et l'accompagnant jusqu'à la villa. Ils parlèrent et leurs mots le glacèrent d'inquiétude. Edward avait fait une chute ! Edward était blessé et il n'était pas là pour veiller sur lui ! Il accéléra sa course. Quand il avait rencontré Bella, il s'était dit qu'il n'avait jamais connu qui que ce soit qui attirait autant les problèmes qu'elle, mais il semblerait qu'Edward ait battu le record de la demoiselle. Il entra dans le salon et y laissa Ambre avant de gagner l'étage. A son entrée, Bella sursauta, Alice lui fit un petit sourire triste et Rosalie le fusilla du regard, il décida d'ignorer cette dernière. Il s'avança et Alice s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Rapidement, il examina Edward et ne décela aucune anomalie, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Cependant, Jasper lui avait dit que son frère n'avait pas repris connaissance. Le médecin frémit en pensant à une contusion cérébrale, seule une IRM pourrait lui apporter une réponse ce qui signifiait transporter Edward à l'hôpital, seulement, cette option n'était guère envisageable. Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix de Rosalie.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ? !

-Je suis ravie de te revoir aussi, répondit Ambre d'un ton cinglant. Comment va-t-il ?

-Il est inconscient, il me faudrait faire plus d'examens, mais j'ai peur qu'il s'agisse d'une contusion cérébrale.

Carlisle posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Bella lorsqu'il la vit pâlir.

-Je peux essayer quelque chose ? Demanda la sorcière.

-Ne t'approche pas de mon frère ! Menaça Rosalie en laissant échapper un feulement de rage.

-Tu te calmes immédiatement ou je te promets que je te fais ravaler tes griffes, s'énerva à son tour Ambre alors qu'un coup de tonnerre retentissait à l'extérieur.

-Ambre, l'appela Carlisle d'un ton anxieux, calme-toi, s'il te plaît.

-Edward est tombé, que pourrais-tu faire pour l'aider ? Demanda Bella qui tenait toujours la main du jeune homme.

-Rien de bien méchant rassure-toi, par contre, j'aurais besoin que vous vous reculiez un peu.

-Reculer ? Répéta Alice perdue.

-Oui, j'imagine que vous ne voudrez pas sortir de la pièce, alors, pourriez-vous simplement reculer contre le mur ? Bella tu peux rester, si tu le souhaites.

-Je reste, affirma la jeune fille en serrant fermement la main d'Edward.

Carlisle observa Ambre qui se penchait vers son fils. Elle murmura quelques mots à son oreille avant de se redresser en affichant un air satisfait.

-Quelle langue était-ce ? Questionna Jasper depuis le pas de la porte où il se tenait avec Emmett.

-Elle n'a pas de nom, je l'ai inventé quand j'étais petite, répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. Bon, je vais faire quelques recherches, il faut que je comprenne pourquoi le sort de Carlotta a réussi à traverser mon dôme protecteur.

-Ambre, l'appela doucement Bella, et Edward ?

-Il va se réveiller ne t'inquiète pas, n'est-ce pas jeune homme ?

-Mouais, marmonna Edward en ouvrant un œil.

-Edward ! S'écria Bella en se jetant sur lui.

-Aïe, doucement, s'il te plaît.

-Pardon, murmura la jeune fille en se redressant.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Interrogea Carlisle.

-Bien, tu peux m'enlever ce truc ? Demanda son fils en pointant du doigt la minerve.

-Je ne sais si…

-Il n'a rien, coupa Ambre en sortant de la chambre.

-Elle a raison, affirma Edward, je me sens bien.

-D'accord, capitula Carlisle, mais je t'ai à l'œil.

-Tout ce que tu veux tant que tu m'enlèves ce truc. »

Carlisle soupira avant de retirer la minerve. Il examina une dernière fois son fils et du se rendre à l'évidence que le jeune homme allait bien. Il invita ensuite ses enfants à sortir de la chambre pour laisser un peu d'intimité à Edward et Bella. Il gagna le salon, pensant y trouver Ambre, mais la jeune femme n'y était pas. Il vit Alice se diriger d'un pas léger vers la cuisine et il la suivit. Ambre était en train de nettoyer le sol, Alice l'aida et tout en discutant, elles se mirent à préparer un repas pour les deux jeunes gens. Carlisle sourit devant cette complicité évidente avant que son cœur ne se serre, c'était Esmé qui aurait du être là à cuisiner avec sa fille et non Ambre… La tristesse l'envahit, il sortit précipitamment de la maison en retenant ses sanglots, ses pas le menant vers son épouse défunte.

*****************

Bella s'allongea auprès d'Edward, elle se blottit contre lui, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine alors qu'il l'entourait de ses bras dans un cocon protecteur. Elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur ses cheveux avant qu'il ne les caresse tendrement. Elle se redressa et plaça sa tête dans le creux de son cou, bientôt, ses lèvres vinrent papillonner sur la peau du jeune homme qui resserra son étreinte.

« -Je vais bien, murmura Edward d'un ton rassurant.

-J'ai eu tellement peur quand je t'ai vu inconscient en bas de l'escalier, avoua Bella en retenant un sanglot.

-Tout va bien, Bella, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

Elle sentit la main du jeune homme se poser sur sa joue pour l'inviter à relever la tête, les lèvres d'Edward vinrent à sa rencontre pour un baiser empli d'amour. Lorsqu'il la libéra, Bella caressa tendrement sa joue.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu levé ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Edward un peu confus.

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? S'inquiéta Bella en se redressant sur un coude.

-Il fallait que je vois l'un de mes frères ou sœurs, j'avais quelque chose d'urgent à leur dire, se souvint difficilement le jeune homme, mais je ne me souviens plus de quoi il s'agissait.

-Ce n'est pas normal, je vais chercher Carlisle.

-Non ! Si je ne m'en rappelle pas c'est sûrement parce que ce n'était pas important, expliqua maladroitement le jeune homme.

-Mais…

-Bella, je t'assure que je vais bien, répéta Edward, reste avec moi. La seule chose dont j'ai besoin c'est de t'avoir dans mes bras.

-Bien, souffla la jeune fille.

Bella l'observa attentivement pendant quelques minutes cherchant le moindre signe de faiblesse. Edward lui décocha son fameux sourire et elle eut du mal à rester concentrée. Elle soupira vaincue avant de reprendre sa place entre les bras de son amoureux. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

-Toc, toc, fit la voix d'Alice qui provenait du couloir. On peut entrer ? Vous êtes visibles ?

-Oui, répondit Bella dont les joues se colorèrent instantanément.

-Tu passes trop de temps avec Emmett ! Lui fit remarquer Edward.

-Hey ! Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis ! Gronda son frère depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

-La ferme, Emmett ! Répliqua Alice en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte.

-Attention à ma porte ! Protesta Edward en voyant cette dernière claquer violemment.

-T'es vraiment qu'un petit ingrat ! S'écria Alice en prenant un air faussement outré. Je prends soin de toi en te préparant un bon petit repas, je remets à sa place Emmett et c'est ainsi que tu me remercies ? !

-C'est … C'est toi qui a cuisiné ? S'inquiéta Edward en fixant le plateau d'un air méfiant.

-Ca te pose un problème ? Demanda sa sœur en fronçant les sourcils.

-Alice, tu dois admettre que la dernière fois que tu as essayé c'était et bien ce n'était pas vraiment une réussite, lui rappela Bella tout en affichant un air contrit.

-Ouais, c'est pas faux…, soupira Alice, pour tout avouer, c'est Ambre qui a cuisiné.

-Tu la remercieras pour nous, demanda Bella alors qu'Alice déposait le plateau sur le lit, ça a l'air succulent.

-Ce n'est pas mon avis, contredit Alice en reniflant avec dégoût la nourriture.

-Où est Ambre ? Demanda Edward.

-Elle est partie vérifier des sorts, je crois… En fait, si je suis venue vous voir c'est pour vous annoncer que nous allons avoir de la visite, confia Alice.

-De la visite ?

-Oui, Edward, nous avons besoin d'aide pour que les habitants de Forks ne tentent pas de quitter la ville et se fasse tuer par le dôme des Desmorts, Ambre ne pouvait pas continuer à tout détruire. Donc, on a décidé que la meilleure personne pour remplir ce rôle serait…

-Vous avez dit la vérité à Charlie ?! S'écria Bella dont Edward récupéra l'assiette avant qu'elle ne lui échappe des mains.

-Billy est allez le voir. J'ai vu leur conversation, tout s'est bien passé, mais il va vouloir venir ici pour s'assurer que tu vas bien.

-Dans combien de temps sera-t-il là ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix emplie d'anxiété.

-Tout va bien se passer, assura Edward en lui prenant la main.

-Tu l'as vu ?

-Je suis désolée, Bella, mais tout est encore flou. Il sera là d'ici un quart d'heure.

-Déjà ? Bon, tout va bien se passer, tout va bien se passer, répéta la jeune fille en se tordant nerveusement les mains.

-Tu devrais manger quelque chose avant de le voir, dit gentiment Alice en lui offrant un sourire confiant, tu n'as encore rien mangé et ce ne serait pas le bon moment pour tomber dans les pommes. Je vous laisse.

-Vous serez là ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Alice sortit et Bella alla se réfugier aussitôt dans les bras de son petit-ami. Ce dernier couvrit son visage de baisers en lui affirmant que tout allait bien se passer, puis, il lui tendit son assiette. Elle prit quelques bouchées avec réticence, mais elle finit par dévorer son assiette, tellement elle avait faim. Quand elle eut terminé, elle prit son assiette et celle d'Edward pour les déposer sur le plateau. Elle haussa un sourcil quand elle vit le jeune homme sortir du lit et se diriger vers son armoire.

« -Que fais-tu ? Demanda Bella.

-Je m'habille, répondit-il simplement.

-Tu retournes immédiatement te coucher Edward ! Ordonna Bella.

-Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule pour…

-Tu es encore blanc comme un linge ! Si ton cœur ne battait pas, je pourrais jurer que tu es redevenu un vampire !

-Mais….

-Il n'y a pas de mais, tu retournes immédiatement te coucher Edward Anthony Cullen ! S'énerva la jeune fille en lui arrachant sa chemise des mains pour le reconduire au lit. »

Malgré ses protestations, Edward céda et se recoucha. Bella déposa un baiser sur son front avant de sortir de la chambre. Aussitôt des rires lui parvinrent du salon, bien évidemment, tous les membres de la famille Cullen n'avaient rien perdu de leur échange ! Edward grogna en les entendant et rabattit sa couette sur sa tête. Tout en poussant un soupir exaspéré, Bella descendit pour nettoyer la vaisselle avant l'arrivée de son père.

*******************

Carlisle était assis devant la tombe d'Esmée. Les souvenirs affluaient dans sa mémoire, des souvenirs heureux qui le torturaient… Leur première rencontre avait été très dure. Les ambulanciers l'avaient amené à l'hôpital alors qu'elle venait de se jeter d'une falaise, il avait été le seul à entendre son cœur battre. Il avait emmené son corps à la morgue, de toute manière, aux yeux de tous elle était morte. Contrairement à Edward, il n'avait pas longtemps hésité. Le temps lui était compté, il l'avait mordu. Il émanait d'elle tellement de bonté, de beauté et d'amour qu'il était tombé immédiatement sous son charme. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus, laissant une plaie béante dans son cœur… Cependant, sa douleur s'était encore accentuée depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que la présence d'Ambre le troublait. Il se sentait pitoyable d'éprouver des sentiments pour la sorcière, il n'était décidément qu'un monstre ! Lui qui pensait avoir réussi à être plus qu'un animal, voilà qu'il voyait tous ses efforts réduits à néant.

« _-Tu es tout sauf un monstre, tu n'es qu'un homme qui éprouve des sentiments._

Carlisle sursauta. Il observa frénétiquement les alentours, si son cœur était vivant, il battrait frénétiquement.

-Esmé ? Appela-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

_-Je suis venir te dire au revoir Carlisle. _

-Non !

_-Tu dois me laisser partir. _

-Je ne peux pas. Je suis tellement désolé de n'avoir pas su te protéger.

_-Tu n'y pouvais rien. C'était mon destin_.

-Je t'aime Esmé.

_-Je t'aime aussi Carlisle, mais tu dois continuer à vivre et je t'en prie cesse de culpabiliser. Tu m'as offert tellement de bonheur. Tu m'as donné la vie, des enfants formidables et le bien le plus précieux : ton amour. Alors, avant de partir, je veux être certaine que tu laisseras ton cœur aimer à nouveau. _

-Je ne peux pas, je te serais fidèle jusqu'au jour de ma mort.

_-Je ne souhaite pas une éternité de solitude pour toi, j'ai vu ce qu'Edward a traversé, sa souffrance, et je ne supporterais pas de te savoir ainsi. _

-Ne me demande pas ça, je t'en prie.

_-Promets-moi d'écouter ton cœur, de ne pas passer à côté du bonheur, même si tu ne veux pas l'entendre, je sais qu'elle était déjà présente dans ton cœur avant moi_.

-Non ! Tu te trompes, je…

_-Promets-moi, Carlisle, promets-moi de laisser parler ton cœur, sinon, je ne pourrais trouver le repos. _

-Je te le promets, céda Carlisle dans un murmure, mais jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier.

_-Je le sais, mon amour, et moi je veillerai toujours sur vous. Maintenant, il est temps que je parte, Carlisle. _

-Non, Esmé, reste je t'en prie. Je t'aime.

_-Je t'aime aussi, prends soin de nos enfants._ »

Un immense froid envahit Carlisle et il se laissa tomber sur le sol, elle était partie… Des sanglots s'échappèrent de sa poitrine, des sanglots sans larmes qui lui déchiraient le corps. Les paroles d'Esmé ne cessaient de résonner dans sa tête, le blessant toujours un peu plus par leur vérité. Il ne pouvait supporter de ressentir ces sentiments alors que sa femme venait juste de mourir. Il se recroquevilla dans l'herbe, les ténèbres et la douleur l'envahirent.

Soudain, la chaleur et la lumière chassèrent l'obscurité et la souffrance. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard d'Ambre qui l'observait d'un œil inquiet. Il voulut quitter son étreinte, mais il en était incapable. Il bougea pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux alors que la jeune femme caressait tendrement ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux. Le visage d'Esmé lui apparut, elle lui souriait et était heureuse. Elle les couvait d'un regard bienveillant avant qu'une douce lueur blanche l'englobe et qu'elle ne disparaisse. Son cœur s'allégea, il remercia une dernière fois Esmé avant de respirer profondément, s'imprégnant de l'odeur rassurante d'Ambre.

« -Ca va ? Demanda la jeune femme toujours soucieuse.

-Oui, tout ira bien maintenant, la rassura Carlisle.

-Te sens-tu prêt à affronter le chef Swan ? Il ne va pas tarder à arriver.

-Oui, ça va bien se passer ?

-Il a beaucoup de respect pour toi, et même s'il est un peu effrayé, il t'admire toujours autant.

-Allons-y, souffla Carlisle en se relevant. »

Le vampire venait d'entendre la voiture de Charlie. Il tendit sa main à Ambre pour l'aider à se relever et la garda jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à proximité de la maison. Il pouvait voir Rosalie qui le fixait d'un air furieux à travers la baie vitrée et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

*****************

Bella était assise sur le canapé auprès d'Alice. Elle vit Rosalie se lever brusquement pour se poster devant la baie vitrée alors que sa meilleure amie lançait un regard noir à sa sœur. Au moment où la voiture de Charlie s'arrêtait devant la maison, Carlisle et Ambre entrèrent dans le salon et la jeune fille comprit aussitôt la raison de la colère de Rose. Carlisle ignora le comportement de sa fille et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Ambre resta près de la baie vitrée, malgré sa colère de tout à l'heure, elle paraissait mal à l'aise et Bella comprenait parfaitement que le regard de Rosalie la mette dans cet état. Alice fit signe à Ambre de s'asseoir à ses côtés tout en narguant sa sœur du regard. A peine venait-elle de s'installer que Carlisle revint accompagné de Billy et de Charlie. Ce dernier paraissait légèrement inquiet, mais il fut soulagé quand son regard se posa sur Bella qui se leva pour venir l'embrasser. Carlisle poussa la chaise roulante de Billy près d'un fauteuil où il prit place. Emmett et Rosalie se tenaient debout près de la baie vitrée, Bella entraîna son père sur le canapé qui se trouvait face à celui où Ambre, Alice et maintenant Jasper qui s'était assis pour prendre son épouse dans ses bras. Un silence gênant s'installa que Carlisle finit par briser.

« -Je sais que tout ceci doit être difficile à accepter, croyez bien que si la situation n'était pas si critique, nous ne vous aurions jamais impliqué dans cette histoire.

-Billy m'a expliqué ce qui se passait, je vais faire mon possible pour vous aider, mais tout d'abord je voulais vous présenter mes condoléances pour la perte de votre épouse, de votre mère. Esmé était quelqu'un de merveilleux.

-Merci, Charlie, chuchota Carlisle alors que ses enfants le remerciaient d'un hochement de tête.

-Je ferais tout pour protéger les habitants de Forks, cependant, je ne peux pas les obliger à m'obéir et comme je ne peux pas leur dire qu'ils risquent leur vie en voulant sortir de la ville, j'avoue ne pas savoir comment agir.

-C'est là que j'entre en jeu, dit Ambre en lui tendant un pendentif, tant que vous porterez ce bijou, ils se plieront à votre volonté. Cependant, le sort a une durée de vie limitée. Vous le porterez quand je vous le dirais, pour le moment, mes obstacles suffisent à les protéger.

-Et donc vous êtes une sorcière ? Demanda Charlie en observant l'objet sans le prendre.

-Oui, admit la jeune femme.

-Ambre est une alliée précieuse et une amie, dit Carlisle d'une voix ferme.

-Très bien, lâcha Charlie en prenant le pendentif et en le rangeant dans la poche de sa veste. J'imagine que tu veux rester ici Bella ?

-Elle ne risque rien à nos côtés, promit Carlisle, cependant, je comprendrais parfaitement que vous souhaitiez qu'elle rentre chez vous et personne ne s'y opposera.

Bella se crispa en entendant les propos du chef de clan, sa meilleure amie se raidit et un son étouffé leur parvint de l'étage.

-Sois tu retournes dans ton lit, sois tu descends, soupira Carlisle en se dirigeant vers l'escalier avant de revenir en tenant fermement Edward par la taille avant de l'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Que vais-je faire de toi ? Tu n'es même pas capable de te reposer tranquillement dans ton lit.

-Mais je me sens bien ! Protesta Edward.

-Dit le gars aussi pâle que nous, se moqua Emmett.

-Son rythme cardiaque est lent, murmura Jasper en s'approchant de son frère, tout va bien Eddy ?

-Edward ! Mon prénom est Edward ! S'énerva le jeune homme.

-Il est en colère, affirma Jasper.

-Mais son rythme cardiaque est toujours aussi lent, compléta Carlisle qui le fixait d'un œil inquiet, ce n'est pas normal.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Bella qui s'était rapprochée de son petit-ami.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela se produit, se rappela le médecin, je ne sais pas à quoi c'est dû.

-Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ? Questionna Rosalie.

-Je vous le dis et le redis : je vais bien !

-Taisez-vous ! Ordonna soudain Ambre.

La sorcière s'était levée, ses sourcils étaient froncés et son attention concentrée sur une chose qu'elle seule voyait.

-Regroupez-vous tous derrière moi !

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Carlisle alors que tous lui obéissaient.

-Le sort de Lanthar vient de se déclencher, je sens quelque chose s'approcher rapidement de nous, ça nous cherche…

-Que pouvons-nous faire ? Grogna Emmett prêt à en découdre.

-Rien, c'est de la magie ! Lui rappela Alice. Nous sommes impuissants !

-Ambre ! Appela Edward d'une voix paniquée. »

Tous étaient concentrés sur le danger invisible, la sorcière tourna légèrement la tête et ils s'observèrent. Carlisle suivit l'échange muet. Interloqué, il voulut interroger son fils, ce dernier releva la tête et croisa son regard avant de reporter son attention sur Ambre qui venait de faire un geste brusque de la main. La baie vitrée s'ouvrit face à son geste et une ombre noire jaillit dans le salon. Un loup entra et vint se poster au milieu du groupe. Les babines de l'animal se retroussèrent sur ses dents acérées, un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge. Ambre étendit ses bras, une lueur dorée s'échappa de son corps les englobant dans une bulle.

Soudain, des éclairs rouges vinrent frapper sa protection. Le choc fut violent. La villa trembla. Les éclairs qui étaient contrés par le dôme finirent leur course contre une baie vitrée, un canapé, un mur, les détruisant ou les fissurant. Des morceaux de plâtre tombèrent du plafond. Les vampires se précipitèrent sur les humains pour les protéger de la chute de ces morceaux pouvant être mortels pour eux, mais le dôme les protégea. Les lueurs rouges s'intensifièrent et semblèrent redoubler en nombre. Ambre vacilla sur ses jambes, nul ne savait combien de temps elle pourrait tenir. Carlisle s'approcha d'elle et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir. Edward se leva à son tour pour étreindre son père d'une main alors que de l'autre il tenait fermement Bella. La jeune fille gardait dans sa main celle de son père qui faisait de même avec Billy, Alice avait passé un bras protecteur autour des épaules de l'indien, Jasper tenait sa main ainsi que celle de Rosalie qui ne lâchait pas celle d'Emmett. Le loup poussa une longue plainte. Une lueur s'échappa de l'animal et se mêla à celle d'Ambre, la lueur se propagea dans toute la pièce, les aveuglant. Un bruit assourdissant résonna, une onde de choc percuta le groupe et tous chutèrent lourdement sur le sol alors que les fondations de la villa tremblaient menaçant de s'effondrer.

****************

Bonne journée à tout le monde et à dimanche pour la suite !!!


	19. Chapter 19

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !!!

**AV :** Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! A bientôt !

Bonne lecture !!!!!

*******************

**Chapitre 18 : La traque**

Carlisle ouvrit lentement les yeux. La première chose qu'il distingua fut le visage inquiet d'Estelle. Il vit les lèvres de son amie remuer mais aucun son n'en sortit. La sorcière semblait inquiète par son manque de réaction, elle posa une main sur son visage, mais il la repoussa et se couvrit les oreilles. Il entendait à nouveau, mais tous les sons étaient amplifiés et le faisaient souffrir. Il voulut se relever pour s'éloigner de tout ce bruit, mais il tituba et se serait effondré sur le sol si Sam ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Estelle sembla comprendre ce qui lui arrivait car tout le monde se tut. Carlisle s'assit et contempla son salon détruit, des pans de mur ou de plafond s'étaient effondrés. Lentement, ses souvenirs revinrent. La peur s'insinua en lui quand il ne distingua aucun membre de sa famille à ses côtés. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur ses sens et tenter de les apaiser, ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir, ils avaient besoin de lui ! Quand il rouvrit les yeux, tout était redevenu normal. Il se leva et alla aider les Quileutes qui dégageaient le salon.

« -Vous avez trouvé les autres ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

-Bella, Charlie et Billy étaient allongés à l'extérieur, ils sont inconscients mais ils ne présentent aucune blessure d'après ce que j'ai pu en juger, répondit Philippe.

-Vous devriez peut-être aller les examiner pendant qu'on continue de déblayer ? Proposa Jacob.

-Non ! Je…

-J'ai Emmett ! S'écria Embry en montrant une main. Venez m'aider ! J'arrive pas à virer seul ce bloc de béton.

Tous se précipitèrent pour l'aider et quelques minutes plus tard Emmett apparaissait, mais pas seulement lui, il tenait dans ses bras Rosalie et cette dernière agrippait fermement Jasper contre lequel Alice était blottie. Tout comme lui, ses enfants paraissaient sonnés. Carlisle les observa un instant, ils n'allaient pas tarder à reprendre leurs esprits et deux personnes étaient toujours manquantes à l'appel ! Il se remit au travail et il ne tarda pas à être rejoint par sa famille, grâce à leur rapidité et à leur force, le salon fut vite déblayé. C'est à cet instant que Bella entra accompagnée de Charlie et Billy.

-Comment allez-vous ? Demanda Estelle en s'approchant d'eux.

-On a un peu mal à la tête, mais ça va, assura Bella alors qu'elle balayait la pièce du regard.

-Et vous ? Questionna Billy en observant la famille Cullen.

Aucun ne répondit à sa question, tous fixaient l'amas de gravats, l'inquiétude se lisait sur leurs traits.

-Où sont Edward et Ambre ? Finit par demander Bella d'une voix anxieuse.

-Aucune idée, répondit Jasper, ils ne sont pas ici.

-Je ne comprends pas, souffla Alice, ils étaient avec nous !

-Vous dites que Bella, Charlie et Billy était à l'extérieur quand vous êtes arrivés ? Interrogea Carlisle.

-C'est exact, répondit Philippe.

-Il est possible que lorsqu'elle a vu qu'elle ne tiendrait plus, Ambre ait emmené les humains hors de la villa car elle savait que les poutres et les gravats ne nous blesseraient pas.

-On a inspecté les alentours, confia Seth, on ne les a pas trouvés.

-J'ai peut-être une explication, commença Philippe, mais je pense qu'elle ne va pas vous plaire.

-Que veux-tu dire ? S'enquit Estelle en fronçant les sourcils.

-L'attaque devait être assez impressionnante pour causer autant de dégâts. Je pense que les Desmorts l'ont lancé en guise de représailles, elles savent que Desmond est mort. Par contre, elles ignorent qui est à l'origine de ce décès, mais il ne peut y avoir que deux choix : les Quileutes ou les Cullen. J'ai analysé les résidus de magie, le sort devait faire ressortir votre côté maléfique, elles l'ont combiné à un autre sortilège qui devait vous donner une seule obsession : venger la mort de Desmond.

-Où voulez-vous en venir ? S'impatienta Carlisle.

-L'état de la villa, le fait que vous étiez tous inconscients prouve qu'Ambre n'a pas été capable de vous protéger totalement.

-Elle a fait son possible ! S'écria Alice. Vous auriez du voir ça, on aurait dit…

-Je ne voulais pas l'accuser de quoi que se soit ! Coupa Philippe. Ce que j'essaie de vous faire comprendre c'est que le sort à dû l'affecter !

-Comment ça ? Demanda Billy.

-Réfléchissez, il ne manque qu'Ambre et Edward. Ambre était présente la nuit où Desmond est mort, elle sait que les Quileutes et les Cullen n'ont rien à y voir, par contre, ce n'est pas le cas d'Edward.

-C'est un loup qui a tué Desmond ! Lui rappela Bella.

-Exact, mais nous avons tous vu qu'Edward paraissait le connaître.

-Si ce que tu dis est vrai, murmura pensivement Estelle, Edward n'a aucune chance de lui échapper.

-Jasper ! Cria soudain Alice avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

Son mari se précipita vers elle et réussit à la rattraper dans sa chute. Tous furent inquiets lorsqu'ils virent les yeux vitreux de la vampire, son corps étaient secoués par des tremblements. Carlisle s'assit à ses côtés et tenta de l'apaiser en lui parlant tendrement. Brusquement, ses yeux retrouvèrent leur couleur dorée alors qu'Alice reprenait peu à peu conscience, la peur se lisait dans ses prunelles.

-Ils sont à la clairière, annonça-t-elle.

-A la clairière ? Quelle clairière ? S'énerva Emmett.

-Celle de Bella et Edward, idiot ! Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton colérique.

-J'y vais !

-Carlisle, attends ! S'écria Estelle. Elle est bien trop puissante ! Elle te tuera en l'espace d'une seconde ! Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de la libérer de l'enchantement et après…

-Alice ! Coupa le médecin. Edward est-il toujours vivant ?

-Oui, assura sa fille, mais il semblait blessé.

-Combien de temps pour préparer un antidote ?

-Il nous faut quelques heures, Carlisle, répondit Philippe.

-Nous ne disposons pas de ce temps ! Edward sera mort depuis longtemps !

-Tu as raison ! On t'accompagne, annonça Emmett alors que Jasper adhérait aux propos de son frère.

-Hors de question ! Vous restez ici ! Ordonna Carlisle.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Je suis le seul ici à pouvoir la raisonner !

-Il a raison, lâcha Alice. Si elle doit écouter quelqu'un ce sera toi, mais je t'en prie, sois prudent.

-Je reviendrais très vite avec Edward et Ambre, promit Carlisle avant d'enlacer brièvement ses enfants et de partir.

-Tu crois réellement qu'il a une chance de réussir, demanda Rosalie qui ne retenait plus ses sanglots.

-Oui, je n'ai jamais eu de vision d'Edward ou d'Ambre et là tout à coup je les vois tous les deux, je pense que c'est un signe, non ?

-Un appel à l'aide ?

-Oui, Bella, je le pense.

-Alors, cela nous donne une bonne raison d'espérer, les encouragea Estelle. »

*********************

Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, Edward avait paniqué. Il était allongé sur un tapis de mousse et à moitié caché sous un tronc d'arbre mort. Le jeune homme avait voulu se lever, mais un grognement l'en avait dissuadé. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard d'un énorme loup, s'il n'avait pas connu le peuple Quileute, il se serait enfui en courant. Cependant, ce loup ne ressemblait à aucun de ceux de la meute, il paraissait plus grand, plus puissant. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand il entendit ses pensées. Il acquiesça de la tête avant de se tenir immobile comme l'animal le lui avait ordonné. Les minutes passèrent et semblèrent ressembler à des heures pour lui. Il se souvenait de l'attaque à la villa, de la violence d'un choc qui l'avait projeté à terre et il se demandait pourquoi il se réveillait ici en pleine nature plutôt que dans le salon ravagé ? N'ayant personne pour répondre à ses interrogations, il tenta une discrète immersion dans le cerveau du loup, mais un grognement menaçant l'en fit partir.

Edward se demandait combien de temps il allait rester coincer ici lorsque la légère brise qui soufflait devint plus soutenue. Le loup descendit de son perchoir pour venir se poster devant lui, ses muscles étaient tendus prêts à bondir, ses oreilles dressées étaient à l'affût du moindre bruit. Edward sentit les poils sur sa nuque s'hérisser, il pouvait sentir le danger se rapprocher. Un frisson de peur le parcourut. L'animal dut s'en rendre compte car aussitôt il se tourna vers lui, son regard rassurant plongea dans le sien et Edward comprit que si quelqu'un voulait lui faire du mal il devrait d'abord se débarrasser du loup. L'animal huma l'air. Ses babines se retroussèrent dévoilant ses dents acérées, un léger grognement menaçant s'échappa de sa poitrine alors qu'un rire cristallin résonna à travers les arbres. Ce rire avait quelque chose d'inquiétant, mais il lui paraissait aussi horriblement familier.

Le loup sembla réfléchir à diverses options. Il se pencha vers lui et sa gueule mordit légèrement son jean pour le tirer hors de sa cachette. Edward se connecta à l'esprit du loup et comprit alors que ce dernier voulait qu'il parte en courant. Le jeune homme se redressa et hésita, il ne tenait pas à laisser l'indien seul face à la menace. D'un coup de tête, le loup le poussa, lui ordonnant mentalement de fuir, qu'il ne ferait que le gêner s'il restait. A regret, Edward s'enfuit en courant. Il ne se souciait pas des branches des arbustes ou des ronces qui obstruaient sa course et le blessaient légèrement, il devait fuir. Son instinct de survie avait pris le dessus. Malheureusement, il n'avait plus l'agilité d'un vampire, il posa son pied sur une pierre instable. Edward tenta de se rattraper à quelque chose, mais il était trop tard, son corps bascula sur le côté, une douleur traversa sa cheville alors qu'il dévalait un talus.

Il resta quelques secondes allongé dans l'herbe en tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Edward essaya de se relever, mais sa cheville était douloureuse, pourtant, il savait qu'il ne devait pas rester ici. Il défit son basket et palpa doucement son articulation. Il ne remercierait jamais assez son père de lui avoir transmis sa passion pour la médecine, Edward avait pas mal étudié durant son existence de vampire et grâce à cela il sut qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Il avisa une branche qu'il coupa en deux, puis, déchirant un pan de sa chemise, il attacha les bouts de bois de chaque côté de sa cheville avant de bien serrer sa chaussure. Il se releva en serrant les dents, ce n'était pas génial, mais au moins sa cheville était plus stable et un peu moins douloureuse. Il continua de marcher tout en essayant de se repérer. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine, encore quelques pas et s'il ne se trompait pas, il arriverait dans leur clairière. Il sourit en arrivant dans celle-ci, il sentit une vague de réconfort l'envahir dans cet endroit familier. C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut. Ambre était à l'autre bout de la clairière, il faillit pousser un cri de joie : il était enfin en sécurité ! Il appela la jeune femme qui se retourna lentement vers lui. Edward se figea en voyant le sourire cruel qui déformait le visage d'habitude empli de gentillesse de son amie. La peur l'envahit quand son regard croisa ses yeux qui n'étaient plus qu'obscurité, le bleu de ses pupilles avait laissé place à un noir intense qui avait même fait disparaître le contour blanc de ses yeux. A cet instant, Edward sut qu'il était condamné.

Le vent qui balayait la clairière devenait de plus en plus violent, Edward leva les yeux au ciel et vit que ce dernier s'assombrissait. Le tonnerre gronda. Il ne put réprimer un frisson de peur. Il n'avait aucun moyen de fuir ou de lui échapper. Soudain, un éclair s'abattit non loin de lui. Tout en chantonnant, la jeune femme se rapprocha. Elle s'arrêta à ses côtés, elle leva sa main et caressa sa joue. Il frémit, Ambre faisait toujours ce geste quand il était nerveux, cela avait le don de le rassurer, mais pas cette fois…

« -Ambre ? L'appela doucement le jeune homme. C'est moi, Edward.

-Je sais qui tu es, murmura-t-elle d'une voix chantante, et je sais ce que tu as fait.

-Oh, souffla le jeune homme complètement déboussolé, et qu'ai-je fait ?

-Tu as été un vilain garçon, Edward, tu mérites une punition.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il ne sachant pas quoi répondre d'autre.

-Sais-tu pour quelle raison tu t'excuses ? Demanda la jeune femme alors qu'il sentait sa main glisser vers la sienne y déposant quelque chose de dur.

-Je suis navré Ambre, mais je ne sais pas…

-Tu ne te souviens pas avoir tué un homme ? Mon oncle ?

-Je ne me rappelle que de peu de choses, confia-t-il, cependant, il ne me semble pas l'avoir tué.

-Pas directement... Je me suis chargé du loup, révéla la jeune femme, il ne pourra plus te protéger.

-Non, chuchota Edward en se laissant tomber sur le sol.

-Oh, si, confirma la sorcière en passant une main dans ses cheveux, tu es à ma merci. Cependant, tu es tellement inoffensif que j'ai peur de trouver cela peu distrayant.

Edward sentit la pierre que lui avait remise Ambre chauffer contre sa paume, sa légère chaleur se répandit dans son corps. Le jeune homme bondit sur ses pieds, ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de la sorcière.

-Je ne crois pas que je serais si facile à abattre, affirma Edward d'un ton déterminé.

-Tiens, tiens, je suis ravie de voir ça. Attention, ça va faire mal, prévint-elle d'un ton taquin.

La sorcière recula rapidement de plusieurs pas, Edward eut juste le temps de s'écarter d'un bond qu'un éclair s'abattait là où il se tenait quelques secondes auparavant. Le jeune homme se releva, un sourire éclaira son visage. D'un geste tranquille, il épousseta son jean avant de fixer la sorcière qui sourit à son tour.

-C'est tout ce dont tu es capable, la provoqua Edward, tu te rouilles, ma vieille ! »

Un grognement de rage s'échappa des lèvres d'Ambre. Les éclairs fusèrent dans le ciel, détruisant peu à peu la clairière et ses alentours.

******************

Carlisle courrait le plus rapidement possible pour rejoindre la clairière. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, il voyait le ciel s'obscurcir, les éclairs déchiraient le ciel. Alors qu'il arrivait enfin à destination, il se figea. Ambre et Edward s'observaient d'un air empli de colère mais aussi avec… amusement ? Il les regarda à nouveau et se dit qu'il avait du rêver quand il vit le visage menaçant d'Ambre et celui inquiet d'Edward. Avec horreur, il vit son fils chuter, une lueur de douleur brilla dans ses yeux. Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur le visage de la sorcière. Il vit l'éclair fendre le ciel, jamais il n'aurait le temps d'atteindre Edward ! Il hurla le prénom de son fils.

Une forme sombre se jeta sur Edward et le tira violemment en arrière. Carlisle reconnut le loup qui était souvent venu à leur aide. Il se dépêcha de les rejoindre. Il lut le soulagement dans le regard de son fils mais aussi l'inquiétude de le voir ici. Carlisle prit son fils dans ses bras alors que le loup se positionnait devant eux pour les protéger. Ambre fit un simple geste de la main et le loup alla s'écraser violemment contre un arbre qui se brisa sous le choc. Puis, d'un pas dansant elle s'approcha d'eux. Un grognement menaçant s'échappa du vampire alors qu'il reposait Edward derrière lui et se mettait en position de défense.

« -Pff ! C'est plus drôle, râla Ambre en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe. Pourquoi vous êtes venus m'empêcher de m'amuser ?!

Carlisle posa un regard ahuri sur la jeune femme, elle se comportait comme une gamine ! Il se redressa abandonnant sa posture défensive avant de lancer un regard par-dessus son épaule à son fils qui paraissait tout aussi stupéfait que lui.

-Peut-être pourrais-tu trouver une autre distraction ? Proposa Carlisle d'un ton doux.

Il sentit le regard de la jeune femme peser longuement sur lui, un sourire étira ses lèvres, mais il ne put s'empêcher de frémir lorsqu'il vit ses pupilles noires. D'un bond, elle se redressa.

-Bonne idée ! J'ai bien envie de m'amuser avec toi ! Annonça-t-elle. Mais d'abord, je dois en terminer avec ces deux-là !

-Pourquoi ne pas les laisser tranquille ? Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre pour jouer avec toi, insista Carlisle.

-C'est vrai ? S'écria-t-elle en faisant des petits sauts de joie. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va pas prendre longtemps…

Un coup de tonnerre retentit dans le ciel ne laissant rien présager de bon. Carlisle se rapprocha de la jeune femme en essayant d'attirer son attention, tout en ordonnant mentalement à Edward de fuir. Le médecin avait le pressentiment que le loup ne quitterait pas son fils tant que ce dernier serait en danger.

-Ambre, je suis navré, continua-t-il en lui parlant avec douceur, mais je ne pourrais pas m'amuser avec toi si tu t'en prends à Edward, il est mon fils et il compte énormément pour moi.

-Il doit mourir ! Il a osé tuer un Desmorts ! Son crime ne doit pas rester impuni, la voix de la jeune femme était à nouveau plus mûre, plus sûre.

-Je t'en prie, Ambre.

-Ecarte-toi de mon chemin ou meurs !

-Je ne bougerais pas !

-Alors, tant pis pour toi ! »

Carlisle entendit la supplique de son fils qui l'implorait de s'écarter. Il perçut aussi le grognement du loup et un bruit étrange, il comprit que l'animal devait essayer d'emmener Edward au loin. Il espérait que son sacrifice permettrait à son fils de se sauver. Ambre se tenait face à lui, préparant sa prochaine attaque. C'est alors que le loup sauta par-dessus son épaule pour atterrir violemment sur la jeune femme, l'animal avait sûrement pris cette décision en comprenant qu'Edward ne partirait pas sans son père. Carlisle saisit la diversion qu'il venait de lui offrir, il s'empara de son fils et se mit à courir. Il s'éloignait rapidement car il savait que le loup ne la retiendrait pas longtemps. Il était impensable qu'il rejoigne la villa, il mettrait le reste de sa famille et leurs amis en danger. Pourtant, il devait trouver une solution pour mettre Edward à l'abri. Il changea alors brutalement de direction. Il n'était pas sûr qu'ils seraient en sécurité là-bas, mais au moins il pourrait tenter de gagner du temps pour que Philippe et Estelle puissent préparer un antidote.

Tout à coup, il sentit le danger près d'eux. Ambre avait été plus rapide que prévu. Ils devaient se cacher, mais où ? Il étouffa un grognement d'impuissance, ils n'étaient plus qu'à un ou deux kilomètres du cottage, mais il savait qu'ils ne réussiraient pas à l'atteindre. Il fit descendre Edward de sur son dos pour le prendre dans ses bras, il lui ordonna dans un murmure de retenir son souffle. La seconde suivante, ils avaient plongé dans la rivière avoisinante, le corps de Carlisle plaquant celui de son fils contre le fond. Tous les sens du vampire étaient éveillés, Ambre se tenait debout sur la berge. La sorcière semblait observer les alentours cherchant sûrement une trace de leur passage. Carlisle sentit une main se poser sur sa joue, il tourna aussitôt sa tête vers son fils. Il frémit en voyant que ce dernier allait manquer d'oxygène ! En une seconde, il avait pris sa décision. Il prit le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains et plongea son regard ambré dans le sien.

_« -Je veux que tu m'obéisses ! Ordonna Carlisle en le fixant d'un air qui n'admettait aucune protestation. Je vais faire diversion et je veux que tu coures vers le cottage le plus rapidement possible ! Il se trouve au nord de la rivière. Ne te retourne surtout pas et fonce vers la maison quoi qu'il arrive ! Hoche la tête si tu as compris. »_

Edward opina de la tête lui signifiant qu'il avait compris. Il pouvait lire la peine et la peur sur le visage de son fils, ses lèvres froides effleurèrent son front. Carlisle lui offrit un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant avant de le saisir par les bras pour le propulser vers la berge opposée alors qu'il bondissait sur Ambre.

La sorcière fut déstabilisée par son attaque, ils roulèrent dans l'herbe avant de finir leur course dans l'eau. Carlisle se redressa le premier se préparant à la prochaine attaque. Il fut soulagé de ne pas apercevoir Edward dans les alentours. Soudain, ses pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol et il alla s'écraser contre un rocher qui se brisa sous l'impact. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'Ambre se tenait face à lui, un rictus malfaisant déformait son visage et il pouvait lire la colère dans ses yeux. La jeune femme leva doucement sa main et le corps du vampire s'éleva dans les airs, un feulement de rage s'échappa de sa poitrine lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait paralysé.

Leurs visages étaient face à face, séparés par seulement quelques centimètres. Carlisle sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine quand il vit les lèvres de la jeune femme se poser sur les siennes. Son souffle chaud caressait sa peau, un frisson le parcourut. Les lèvres de la jeune femme effleurèrent les siennes y laissant une trace brûlante. Carlisle se rendit alors compte qu'il était à nouveau libre de ses mouvements, il aurait pu fuir, la frapper… Au lieu de cela, il prit Ambre dans ses bras, ses lèvres vinrent chercher les siennes. Doucement, sa bouche embrassa sa peau pour arriver à son oreille. Les mots se bousculèrent dans sa bouche, libérant un flot de non-dits, il raffermit son étreinte et sentit quelque chose d'humide glisser le long de sa peau. Ambre pleurait. Il prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains, leurs regards se mélangèrent et il retint un léger sourire quand il vit une lueur bleutée briller dans celui de la sorcière.

Carlisle sursauta en voyant quelqu'un les rejoindre. Edward se tenait à côté d'eux. Il voulut ordonner à son fils de fuir, cependant, il se tut. Le jeune homme qui leur faisait face paraissait différent. Edward prit la main gauche d'Ambre ainsi que celle de Carlisle qu'il joignit, les recouvrant de ses mains. Il sentit alors un objet dur et chaud toucher leurs peaux. Une douce lueur s'échappa de leurs mains jointes et vint les englober tous les trois, lentement, elle s'insinua en eux répandant une sensation de bien-être et d'amour. Ils se perdirent dans ce sentiment étourdissant oubliant tout ce qui les entourait. A tour de rôle, ils sombrèrent dans l'inconscience, celle-ci les emmena dans un cocon chaud et protecteur.

Ambre ouvrit difficilement un œil avant de le refermer bien vite. Elle avait l'impression qu'une fanfare répétait sous son crâne et la lueur du soleil lui était insupportable. La jeune femme essaya de se remémorer si elle avait participé à une fête qui aurait été un peu trop arrosée, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle décida de se lever, mais un bras passé autour de sa taille la retint. Même si elle n'avait pas totalement fait le tri dans ses souvenirs, cela lui rappelait quelque chose… Elle ouvrit les yeux et son regard se posa sur un beau vampire blond endormi. Ambre sentit le rouge monter à ses joues en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient tous deux peu vêtus. Alors qu'elle tentait une nouvelle fois de rassembler ses souvenirs, un discret rire s'échappa de la porte de la salle de bain. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et lança un regard meurtrier à l'importun. Ce dernier continua de la narguer avec son sourire éclatant avant de lui tendre un verre où fondait une aspirine. Tout en faisant la grimace, elle avala son contenu d'un trait. Au moment où elle reposa le verre sur la table de nuit, elle se rendit compte qu'il était parti. Tout en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Carlisle, elle enfila un peignoir et partit à sa recherche. Elle poussa un soupir de frustration quand elle vit le salon et la cuisine vide. Elle ouvrit la porte du cottage et l'aperçut à l'orée du bois, le loup était tranquillement allongé à ses pieds. Alors qu'elle allait lui parler, il lui fit un petit signe de la main agrémenté d'un clin d'œil avant de disparaître. D'un geste sec, elle claqua la porte tout en laissant échapper à mi-voix des menaces à son encontre. Elle se tut en se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas seule dans le salon.

« -Je vois que ça va mieux, murmura Carlisle amusé, cependant, j'espère que je ne suis pas l'objet de ces menaces ?

-Excuse-moi, balbutia la jeune femme.

-Tout ceci commence à devenir très gênant, avoua le médecin qui était vêtu d'un drap, tu n'aurais pas vu mes vêtements ?

Sans un mot, Ambre lui tendit les vêtements abandonnés sur le divan. Puis d'un pas décidé, elle gagna la chambre d'amis dont elle ouvrit violemment la porte. Toute sa colère disparut quand elle le vit endormi.

-J'ignore ce qui s'est passé, confia Carlisle dans son dos, mais il dort paisiblement.

-Il a l'air d'un ange ainsi, soupira Ambre.

-C'est vrai, reconnut le vampire qui était entré dans la chambre et s'était assis sur le rebord du lit.

-Je n'ai que quelques vagues souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé, confessa Ambre, je suis désolée, jamais je n'aurai imaginé que le sort m'atteindrait.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, assura Carlisle, nous allons tous bien. D'ailleurs, il faut que j'aille retrouver les autres pour leur dire que nous sommes tous hors de danger. Au fait, sais-tu comment nous sommes arrivés ici ?

-J'imagine qu'une fois le sort levé, ma magie est entrée en action et nous a emmené dans un lieu sûr, le cottage.

-Pour qu'elle raison nous sommes-nous retrouvés ainsi dans ton lit ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Je ne sais pas, bafouilla la jeune femme, j'y comprends rien.

-Ambre, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais il va falloir que nous parlions, annonça Carlisle, cependant, avant je dois aller rassurer les autres. Puis-je te laisser Edward ? Il a besoin de repos.

-Bien sûr, file, je veille sur lui.

Carlisle déposa un baiser sur le front d'Edward avant de se redresser. Au moment où il passa à côté d'Ambre, il déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de poursuivre sa route. Il avait à peine fait deux pas dehors que la sorcière le rattrapa.

-Carlisle ! Etant donné l'état de la villa, je pense que Bella et Edward devraient venir vivre ici, en plus, ils seront en sécurité.

-J'avoue que j'apprécierai si ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, et l'invitation vaut pour toute la famille.

-C'est gentil, mais nous ne risquons rien à la villa. Estelle, Philippe et Gloria devaient s'occuper de protéger Forks et ses alentours de ce genre de sorts.

-Tant mieux, de toute manière, je ne pense pas qu'elles réitèrent l'expérience. Elles doivent être épuisées et elles imaginent que vous êtes en train de vous battre contre les Quileutes, je crois qu'elles vont nous laisser tranquille quelque temps.

-Très bien. A tout à l'heure.

-Oui et surtout ramène Bella. »

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme rentra dans le cottage. Il voulait jouer ? Très bien, elle avait déjà trouvé comment lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

****************

Je vais avoir pas mal de travail dans les semaines qui viennent, je risque donc de publier qu'une fois par semaine, le dimanche !

A bientôt et bonne soirée !


	20. Chapter 20

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews qui me touchent beaucoup !

**AV :** Merci pour ta review, oui s'est vrai qu'ils sont plutôt marrants tous les deux ! En tout cas, j'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Bonne soirée !

Bonne lecture !!!

******************

**Chapitre 19 : Désirs…**

Ambre regarda un moment le chemin que Carlisle avait emprunté depuis sa fenêtre, un sourire calculateur s'affichant sur son visage. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle alla dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre ainsi qu'une boîte d'aspirine. La jeune femme observa les bulles qui se dissolvaient dans l'eau tout en priant pour que ses maux de tête disparaissent. Si au moins elle avait prit une bonne cuite cela signifierait qu'elle se serait bien amusée, mais là elle le devait aux sorts de sa très chère famille ! Elle grimaça en avalant le médicament avant de laisser retomber sa tête sur le plan de travail froid. Un soupir lui échappa. Elle aurait du réfléchir, planifier ses prochains actes, mais pour l'instant elle était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle se redressa en sentant une légère modification dans sa barrière magique. Ils avaient été rapides, ses invités étaient déjà là. Elle se recomposa un masque serein avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa maison. Carlisle, Alice et Bella avançaient d'un pas tranquille. Bella tenait fermement la main d'Alice, elle pouvait sentir sa nervosité.

« -Bienvenue, sourit Ambre en les invitant à entrer. Faites comme chez vous.

-Merci, c'est vraiment sympa chez toi, avoua Alice en visitant le salon et la cuisine.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas aussi grand que la villa, mais on devrait pouvoir arriver à cohabiter.

Un air gêné passa sur le visage de ses invités, Ambre comprit aussitôt.

-Les autres ont préféré rester à la villa pour commencer les travaux, expliqua Carlisle avec un ton d'excuse.

-Ce n'est pas grave, assura la sorcière. Enfin, ma porte sera toujours ouverte.

-Merci, dit Alice d'un ton sincère.

-Edward dort toujours ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Oui, répondit Ambre.

-Je vais aller soigner sa cheville, annonça le médecin en quittant la pièce.

-Bon, moi j'y vais, lança Alice, je repasserai vous voir plus tard.

Après les avoir serrées une dernière fois dans ses bras, la vampire leur fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir.

-Un thé glacé, ça te tente ? Proposa Ambre.

-Oui.

La jeune femme alla à la cuisine et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux verres. Elle en tendit un à Bella et l'invita à aller s'asseoir sur la balancelle à l'extérieur. Elles venaient de s'installer quand Carlisle les rejoignit.

-Il dort toujours, les informa le médecin, je lui ai mis une attelle et j'ai laissé des antalgiques sur le bar de la cuisine. Si elle est trop enflée, il faudra y mettre de la glace.

-Je suis sûre que Bella s'en tirera parfaitement dans son rôle d'infirmière, affirma Ambre en adressant un clin d'œil à la jeune fille qui rougit.

-Tu m'appelles s'il y a quoi que ce soit ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est promis ! Mais je t'assure qu'ils ne risquent rien. J'ai renforcé le sort qu'ont lancé tes amis, Felicia et Carlotta ne pourront plus nous envoyer de tels sortilèges.

-Parfait, alors, passez une bonne nuit, les salua Carlisle avant de s'éloigner. »

*******************

Bella but une gorgée de thé avant de laisser son regard se perdre dans la contemplation de l'herbe, elle jouait nerveusement avec son verre et Ambre se demanda combien de temps il lui faudrait pour qu'elle le renverse sur son jean. Un petit sourire se forma sur les lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'une idée traversait son esprit…

« -J'ai cru comprendre que les choses s'étaient arrangées avec Edward, dit la sorcière en brisant le silence.

-Oui, reconnut Bella, merci de m'avoir parlé.

-Y'a pas de quoi, j'en pouvais plus de voir sa mine de chien battu et puis il est plus qu'évident que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.

-Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda Bella avec anxiété.

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Edward, enfin, j'ai remarqué que vous vous entendiez bien et …

-Je t'arrête immédiatement, coupa Ambre, je le considère comme mon frère, un frère ennuyeux et casse-pieds, mais que j'aime énormément.

-Il m'a dit qu'il te voyait comme une sœur… Attends, Edward n'est ni ennuyeux, ni casse-pieds ! Protesta la jeune fille.

-Je t'assure qu'il peut l'être, maugréa la sorcière, cesse de le voir comme un preux chevalier dans sa belle armure blanche ou sinon tu vas le regretter, les hommes ne sont pas comme ça.

-Si tu penses cela de lui, c'est que tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que ça !

-Attention, le chaton va sortir ses griffes, se moqua Ambre.

-Edward est quelqu'un de merveilleux, il est gentil, doux, attentionné, protecteur…

-Trop protecteur ?

-Peut-être, admit Bella en esquissant un sourire. Tu me taquinais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu semblais avoir besoin de te détendre et j'ai abordé un sujet qui te passionne, avoua-t-elle dans un sourire.

-Tu disais que l'image du preux chevalier n'existait pas, reprit Bella.

-Ok, j'admets que ton chéri n'est pas très éloigné de cette description.

-Mais il n'est pas le seul, continua la jeune fille tout en l'observant avec attention, Carlisle ne correspond-il pas lui aussi à la définition ?

Ambre ne put réprimer une grimace, elle venait de se faire prendre à son propre jeu et en plus par une gamine !

-Nous n'avons qu'à dire qu'il s'agit d'une tare familiale, répondit-elle.

-Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement…

-Tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec Alice ? S'enquit Ambre en haussant un sourcil.

Alors que Bella allait lui répondre, elle bougea légèrement ses doigts. La main de Bella eut soudain moins d'emprise sur son verre qui se renversa sur elle. Ambre se pencha aussitôt vers elle et lui ôta le verre des mains contemplant l'étendue des dégâts.

-Je suis vraiment irrécupérable, bougonna Bella en s'essuyant tant bien que mal.

-Ce sera également le cas de ton tee-shirt et de ton jean si on ne les mets pas à tremper immédiatement. Tu as des affaires de rechange ?

-Oui, soupira Bella en pensant que justement c'était Alice qui avait fait son sac.

-Viens, je vais te montrer la salle de bain, dit Ambre en l'entraînant à l'intérieur, enlève tes vêtements et donne-les-moi. Profites-en pour prendre une douche, ça te détendra.

-Merci. »

Rapidement, Bella se dévêtit et lui tendit ses affaires par la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain. Ambre gagna la cuisine et sortit une bassine, elle y déposa les vêtements avant de laisser l'eau couler sur ces derniers, elle ajouta du détachant et alla porter le récipient à l'extérieur, tout en se disant qu'il serait mieux là-bas et éviterait une chute à son invitée.

*****************

La jeune femme revenait dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit. Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard d'Edward. Ce dernier s'approcha et se laissa tomber sur l'un des tabourets qui bordaient le bar. Il croisa ses bras sur ce dernier avant d'y enfouir sa tête. Ambre l'observa un brin amusée, apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir mal à la tête ! Elle attrapa un verre, le rempli d'eau avant d'y ajouter une aspirine. Edward haussa un sourcil et fixa le verre d'un œil mauvais, avant de dévisager Ambre de la même manière. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire moqueur avant de rapprocher le verre de son visage.

« -Je t'assure que ça va te faire du bien, promit-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Tout en bougonnant, Edward but le contenu du verre avant de reprendre sa position initiale sur le bar.

-Tu devrais retourner te coucher, proposa Ambre, tu as vraiment l'air éreinté.

Edward hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment avant de se laisser glisser du tabouret et de prendre la direction de la chambre d'amis.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella ne te réveillera pas, elle dormira dans ma chambre, lâcha la sorcière d'un ton amusé alors que son invité se figeait.

-Bella ?

-Oui.

-Elle est là ?

-Dans la salle de bain, elle est en train d'y ranger ses affaires. Vous resterez ici tant que la villa est en travaux.

-Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt qu'elle était là ?! Maugréa le jeune homme en prenant la direction de la salle de bain.

Ambre lui tourna le dos et haussa les épaules tout en dissimulant le sourire victorieux qui venait de se dessiner sur son visage. Elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, un cri, des excuses bredouillées, une porte qui claque. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis, des pas précipités qui venaient vers elle. Ambre nota que sa cheville était en meilleur état que ce que Carlisle pensait.

-Tu savais qu'elle prenait une douche ? Gronda Edward en la rejoignant.

-Ah, bon ? S'étonna Ambre en le dévisageant d'un air innocent.

-Bien sûr que tu le savais !

-C'est bizarre, je n'ai pas entendu l'eau couler…

-Elle avait terminé, elle était en train de s'habiller, lâcha Edward alors que ses joues prenaient une belle couleur rouge.

-Alors, il n'y a pas de mal… Pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire.

-Elle ne portait que… que … sa…

-On a des difficultés à parler Edward ? Se moqua Ambre. Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter d'y songer ou tu vas avoir besoin d'une douche froide…

-Je suis mort de rire, Mélissandre, à ta place je surveillerai mes arrières !

-Parole, parole, parole, chantonna la sorcière, tu crois que tu me fais peur ?

D'un mouvement rapide et brusque, il la plaqua contre le bar, ses bras se posant de part et d'autre de son corps lui coupant toute retraite. Elle vit sa bouche se rapprocher de son oreille, il murmura quelques mots qui empourprèrent les joues de la jeune femme.

-Tiens, on dirait que je suis pas le seul à être tendu, railla Edward.

-Je te préviens que si tu fais ça, s'énerva Ambre, je te ….

-Tout va bien ? Questionna Bella en les observant d'un air intrigué.

-Oui, assura la sorcière en se dégageant. Jambon et salade tomate mozzarella ça ira à tout le monde ? »

Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent en silence alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte du frigo pour sortir les aliments. Edward n'avait pas été très malin de la provoquer ainsi alors qu'il savait que Bella pouvait entrer à tout moment dans la pièce. Les deux jeunes gens vinrent lui proposer leur aide, mais elle les envoya s'installer au salon en espérant qu'ils parleraient. Peine perdue, chaque tentative d'Edward pour approcher sa belle rencontrèrent un mur de froideur. Autant dire que le repas ne se passa pas dans une ambiance très joyeuse. Bella était perdue dans ses pensées et ne levait pas les yeux de sur son assiette. Edward, quant à lui, ruminait sa mauvaise humeur tout en lui lançant des regards assassins auxquels elle répondait de la même manière, après tout il était aussi fautif qu'elle.

Ils venaient de terminer la vaisselle et il était à peine 20 heures, Ambre se dit que la soirée allait être très longue… Après avoir laissé échapper un soupir, elle se tourna vers les deux jeunes gens, elle leur adressa un vague désolée avant de murmurer une phrase. La seconde suivante, Bella et Edward étaient enfermés dans la chambre d'amis. Elle attrapa un plaid et un livre, puis, elle sortit de la maison pour aller s'installer sur la balancelle, ne tenant pas à entendre leurs cris de protestation ou tout autre cri…

*********************

Bella essayait d'ouvrir la porte tout en appelant frénétiquement la sorcière. Edward, lui, s'était laissé tomber sur le lit sachant très bien qu'Ambre ne leur ouvrirait pas. Peu avant de lancer le sort, il avait sentit qu'elle était à bout. Il ne sentait plus sa présence dans la maison, pourtant, il était certain qu'elle n'était pas partie bien loin, jamais elle ne les aurait laissé ici seuls et sans défense. Il sortit de ses pensées quand Bella se tourna vers lui, son regard chocolat était empli de colère. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine attendant visiblement qu'il parle.

« -Je suis désolé, s'excusa Edward, mais je t'assure que quoi que tu te sois imaginé, c'est faux.

-Vraiment ?! Tu n'étais pas en train de la plaquer contre le bar quand je suis arrivée ?

-On se disputait, expliqua le jeune homme.

-Tu me prends pour une idiote ? Tu ne crois pas que j'ai remarqué dans quel état tu étais ? !

-Dans quel état j'étais ? Répéta Edward complètement perdu.

Il essaya de se souvenir de leur discussion dans la cuisine, ils ne faisaient que se chamailler, comment Bella avait-elle pu croire que… La lumière se fit dans son esprit, quelques minutes auparavant, il était entré dans la salle de bain, il avait vu Bella à moitié nue et son corps s'était éveillé. La tension qui l'avait habité avait peu à peu disparu dès que Bella était entrée furieuse dans le salon.

-Tu te trompes complètement, assura-t-il en se redressant pour la prendre de force dans ses bras, regarde-moi, Bella ! Ambre s'est juste amusée de mon embarras, j'admets que notre position ne jouait pas en notre faveur, mais disons… la réaction que tu as vu sur mon corps était dû à ce que j'avais aperçu dans la salle de bain.

Il put lire le doute dans les prunelles chocolat alors qu'une légère rougeur apparaissait sur ses joues, il saisit son menton et l'obligea à plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Tu ne portais que ta culotte, chuchota Edward d'une voix rauque, comment voulais-tu que je reste insensible à cela ? Ambre est et restera comme une sœur à mes yeux, ennuyeuse et casse-pieds, mais que j'aime énormément.

-C'est étrange, murmura Bella pensive, elle a dit exactement les mêmes mots à ton sujet.

-Tu me fais confiance ? Tu me crois ? Demanda-t-il avec anxiété.

-Oui, répondit Bella. Je n'aurais pas du douter de toi.

Tendrement, Edward se pencha pour s'emparer des lèvres offertes de la jeune fille. Lentement, leur baiser devint fougueux et ils basculèrent sur le lit. Leurs mains partirent à la découverte du corps de l'autre, leurs jambes se mêlèrent, leurs bassins se rapprochèrent, des gémissements s'échappèrent de leur lèvres…

-Bella, souffla Edward tout en embrassant son cou, je n'ai jamais…

-Moi, non plus, lui rappela la jeune fille en caressant son dos.

-Pas même avec Jacob ?

-Edward ! Gronda Bella avant de le faire taire par un baiser. »

Un air de satisfaction se dessina sur son visage, l'autre ne l'avait pas touché ! Il en aurait presque hurlé de joie, mais il n'était pas sûr que Bella apprécie sa réaction… Il s'empara de ses lèvres alors que sa main se glissait sous le tee-shirt de la jeune fille, ses doigts frôlèrent la dentelle de son soutien-gorge. Bella tendit son buste vers lui s'offrant et réclamant la caresse qu'il ne lui avait pas prodigué. Sa main se posa sur son sein et le cajola tendrement à travers le tissu. Pendant ce temps, sa bouche était partie à l'assaut du cou de la jeune fille, le mordillant tendrement.

La jeune fille poussait des petits cris de plaisir et son corps s'arquait contre le sien cherchant toujours plus de contact. La main d'Edward quitta sa poitrine pour se poser sur l'ourlet du tee-shirt, quelques secondes plus tard, il le lui avait enlevé et contemplait avec délice sa poitrine parfaite caché par un écrin de dentelle noire. Il eut une vague pensée pour Alice, sachant pertinemment que c'était à elle qu'il devait cet ensemble. Sa main abaissa légèrement la dentelle et ses lèvres vinrent embrasser le téton déjà durci. Ses dents le mordillèrent tendrement, sa langue le lécha alors que d'une main il caressait son autre sein. Bella passa une main sous son tee-shirt, caressant son dos, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair lorsque le désir s'emparait trop violemment d'elle. Il dut cesser sa torture un instant, Bella avait roulé son tee-shirt jusqu'à ses épaules, il lui facilita la tâche en levant les bras et en se redressant.

Bella ne put retenir un sourire quand son torse parfait fut enfin dévoilé à ses yeux avides. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester, elle se mit à genoux face à lui et l'embrassa. Ses mains se promenèrent sur son torse parfait, caressant chaque muscle. Puis, ses lèvres suivirent le même chemin avant qu'il ne l'empêche de poursuivre plus bas. Elle se retrouva à nouveau allongée sur le dos, Edward repartit à l'assaut de son corps. Bella était submergée par le plaisir, les mains, la langue, les lèvres d'Edward étaient magiques, éveillant chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle frémit en sentant les mains du jeune homme se poser sur son jean, rapidement, il le déboutonna et le lui ôta. Puis, il s'allongea entre ses jambes, laissant son poids reposer sur son corps. D'un mouvement de hanche, Edward frotta son sexe tendu contre le sien humide, leur arrachant une plainte de plaisir. Elle sentit sa main glisser le long de son buste pour passer ensuite dans son dos, il trouva l'attache de son soutien-gorge et la dégrafa. Le vêtement ne tarda pas à voler hors du lit. La bouche d'Edward revint s'emparer de l'un de ses mamelons, Bella glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux tout en se tordant de plaisir sous sa bouche experte.

Lentement, les lèvres du jeune homme tracèrent un sillon de feu sur son corps, descendant toujours plus bas… Elles taquinèrent un instant son nombril alors que sa main caressait sa cuisse, remontant toujours de plus en plus haut, effleurant de temps à autre sa féminité humide. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand enfin sa main caressa pleinement son sexe. Bella se mordit la lèvre quand elle sentit ses doigts pousser sa culotte pour venir caresser l'intérieur de son sexe. Un soubresaut parcourut son corps lorsque de son doigt, il cajola son clitoris. Elle se laissa emporter par le tourbillon de plaisir qui envahissait tout son être.

Soudain, une sensation de froid l'envahit quand sa main la délaissa, elle poussa un grognement de frustration qui déclencha un petit rire chez son futur amant. Elle tenta de lui adresser un regard noir, mais elle ne put que le couver d'un regard empli d'amour et désir. Edward lui enleva sa culotte, ses lèvres vinrent trouver les siennes alors que sa main repartait à l'assaut de son intimité. Les lèvres d'Edward tracèrent ensuite le contour de sa mâchoire avant de revenir taquiner sa poitrine, pendant ce temps, sa main réveillait un brasier dans son bas-ventre.

Bella sursauta quand elle sentit des lèvres se poser sur son sexe. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit la tête d'Edward entre ses jambes, un sentiment de gêne l'envahit et elle tenta de le repousser. Il releva la tête l'interrogeant du regard, ses joues rougirent encore plus quand elle lut sa prière muette. Elle se laissa retomber sur les oreillers et ne mit pas longtemps à se détendre. La langue d'Edward s'amusait avec son clitoris envoyant des décharges de plaisir dans tout son corps. Elle se surprit à ouvrir d'avantage ses jambes pour lui faciliter l'accès à son intimité. Bella frémit quand elle sentit la langue du jeune homme entrer en elle, son corps s'arqua, se pressant contre le visage d'Edward. Ce dernier passa ses mains sous ses fesses, la soulevant légèrement, accédant ainsi plus facilement à sa féminité. La langue d'Edward s'affairait toujours en elle, ses mains agrippèrent fermement le drap lorsqu'elle sentit le nez du jeune homme frôler avec de plus en plus d'insistance son clitoris. Son corps fut secoué par des spasmes, une chaleur intense partit de son sexe en feu pour se répandre dans tout son corps, elle jouit en hurlant le prénom de son amour.

Edward remonta lentement le long du corps de sa dulcinée, déposant des baisers sur son corps moite, un sourire triomphant se dessinait sur son visage, elle avait atteint l'orgasme grâce à lui, elle avait crié son nom ! Le douloureux désir qui s'agitait dans son bas ventre n'était rien face au spectacle qu'elle venait de lui offrir. Bella était une véritable déesse, une déesse qui s'était abandonnée dans ses bras… Il déposa un baiser sur chacun de ses yeux clos. Elle les ouvrit rapidement et se tourna vers lui en affichant un sourire radieux et mutin. La jeune fille se hissa vers lui et s'empara de ses lèvres, il répondit avec fougue à son baiser.

Le jeune homme se tendit en sentant sa main descendre rapidement entre leurs deux corps et Edward ne put réprimer un grognement lorsqu'elle se posa sur sa virilité qu'elle malaxa doucement. Bella le fit allonger sur le dos, alors qu'elle posait sa main sur la fermeture de son jean, il l'arrêta. Leurs regards se croisèrent, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente obligée, mais la lueur qu'il lut dans ses prunelles chocolats le chamboula, elle en avait envie tout autant que lui avait eu envie de la goûter.

D'une main impatiente, Bella déboutonna son jean, sa main vint caresser son sexe tendu. La jeune fille posa alors ses mains sur son pantalon et entreprit de le lui ôter. Edward souleva ses hanches pour lui faciliter la tâche et bientôt il fut nu sous son regard voilé par le désir. Lentement, elle se pencha vers lui, ses longs cheveux effleurèrent sa peau en une caresse sensuelle qui le fit frissonner. La main de Bella entoura son membre et elle commença un léger mouvement de va et vient pendant que sa bouche s'amusait avec le nombril du jeune homme comme lui l'avait fait un peu plus tôt avec elle.

Un son rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres quand ses caresses devinrent plus rapide, son pouce caressa son gland avant que quelque chose d'humide ne le remplace. Edward entrouvrit les yeux au moment où Bella prenait son sexe en bouche, il du faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas s'enfoncer plus profondément en elle d'un coup de rein. Il essaya de se détendre et de calmer ses sens en feux. La langue de Bella ne l'aidait en rien, elle léchait avec application son membre sur toute sa longueur, ses mains caressaient ses boules. Edward sentit son corps se tendre au fur et à mesure que la jeune fille prenait de l'assurance, il n'allait pas tarder à venir, mais il ne voulait pas jouir de cette manière, il voulait se libérer en elle.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'il tira doucement pour l'éloigner de son sexe, mais Bella ne souhaitait pas lui obéir et continua sa douce torture. La main d'Edward s'enroula alors autour de ses cheveux et cette fois il la tira plus fermement. Il s'en voulut aussitôt imaginant la douleur qu'il avait du lui causer, pourtant, elle ne semblait pas avoir mal, elle l'observait d'une étrange manière… D'un geste souple, il échangea leurs places. Bella écarta aussitôt les jambes, l'invitant à entrer. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de saisir son jean, il sortit un préservatif de l'une de ses poches et le déroula rapidement sur son membre palpitant.

Edward revint s'allonger entre ses jambes et après un dernier baiser, il entra lentement en elle. Il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement, Bella était tellement étroite, de plus, il la sentait se crisper… Il stoppa sa progression, attendant qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence. Dès qu'il la sentit se détendre, il avança un peu avant de sentir une légère barrière, elle allait souffrir, ils le savaient tout deux. Cependant, sa main se glissa entre leurs deux corps et vint caresser le clitoris de la jeune fille qui frémit à ce toucher, au même instant, il la pénétra entièrement. La douleur et le plaisir se lisaient sur son visage.

Doucement, Edward commença à aller et venir en elle, sa main s'affairant toujours sur son point sensible, ses lèvres ne cessaient de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Il sentit alors le corps de la jeune femme se détendre, ses mains qui s'étaient agrippées fermement à ses épaules devinrent plus légères, caressant son dos. Le jeune homme sentit son bassin venir à la rencontre du sien alors que ses jambes se nouaient autour de sa taille, lui permettant de s'enfoncer ainsi toujours plus loin en elle. Leurs gémissements devinrent plus bruyants alors que le plaisir envahissait à nouveau leurs corps. Edward accentua ses coups de reins quand il sentit les mains de Bella se poser fermement sur ses fesses accentuant la fusion de leurs bassins. N'écoutant plus que son désir, ses va et vient devinrent plus intenses, plus brutaux. Bella gémissait, se tordait sous son corps, elle n'était pas loin de la délivrance. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et lui ordonna d'ouvrir les yeux, il voulait voir ses yeux quand la jouissance parcourait son corps. D'un coup de reins plus puissant, il s'enfonça encore plus loin en elle. Les yeux de Bella ne quittèrent pas les siens alors qu'il sentait son corps se tendre. Elle cria son nom alors que l'orgasme la parcourait. Son intimité se contracta autour du membre d'Edward qui après un dernier va et vient se répandit en elle en hurlant son prénom.

Le souffle court, Edward revenait lentement sur terre. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il devait écraser la jeune fille. Il voulut se retirer, mais elle l'en empêcha.

« -Reste, s'il te plaît, murmura-t-elle.

-Je suis lourd, protesta-t-il.

-J'aime te sentir sur moi, en moi, confessa Bella.

Edward sourit et déposa un baiser dans son cou humide. Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de son aimée quand il se retira. Il enleva le préservatif et se tourna vers elle.

-Que dirais-tu d'une douche ?

-Pourquoi pas, souffla Bella dont la colère avait disparu pour laisser place au désir, mais tu ne crois pas qu'Ambre pourrait nous entendre ?

-Il y a un moment qu'elle n'est plus dans la maison, lui avoua Edward.

Bella bondit aussitôt du lit et lui tendit la main pour l'entraîner vers la salle de bain. Ils entrèrent dans la cabine de la douche et accueillirent avec délice l'eau tiède sur leur peau. Edward se pencha vers elle et embrassa doucement son cou.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-Je t'aime aussi. »

Le désir qui avait envahi leurs corps se réveilla à nouveau. Edward attrapa le gel douche et avec beaucoup de douceur et d'attention entreprit de laver le corps de celle qu'il aimait avant de la faire une nouvelle fois sienne.

**************************

Carlisle laissa ses enfants finir de déblayer le salon et commencer à effectuer les premières réparations. Il s'éloigna lentement de la maison, laissant ses pensées l'envahir. Des images, des paroles tournaient dans son esprit avec autant de questions qui le rendaient fou. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe fraîche, laissant le vent de la nuit caresser son visage. Ses souvenirs le ramenèrent à l'époque où il vivait chez les Desmorts, sa rencontre avec Ambre, leurs discussions…. Lentement, les pièces s'assemblaient dans son esprit. Pourtant, il y avait des zones d'ombre, des choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Une seule personne pouvait répondre à ses interrogations, Ambre. Le ferait-elle ? Il n'en était guère sûr. Son esprit vagabonda à ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi… Il repensa à la caresse de ses lèvres sur les siennes, à la chaleur qui avait envahi son corps. Carlisle se redressa et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Il devait la voir, mais ses sentiments confus le rendaient mal à l'aise. Néanmoins, il prit le chemin du cottage.

Carlisle ralentit sa course quand il arriva à proximité de la maison. Il marcha vers la porte d'entrée avant de se rendre compte que la jeune femme était allongée sur la balancelle. Il s'approcha. Ambre s'était endormi, un livre gisait sur le sol. Il observa son visage paisible et ne put retenir son envie de remettre une boucle de ses cheveux à sa place. La jeune femme frissonna sûrement à cause de la froideur de sa peau et bougea légèrement. Elle serait violemment tombée sur le sol si Carlisle ne l'avait pas pris dans ses bras. Il se retrouvait maintenant adossé contre la balancelle, Ambre blottit contre son torse. Il aurait du la réveiller, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il attrapa le plaid et recouvrit avec le corps de la jeune femme avant de laisser ses bras l'entourer. Il pencha la tête, l'enfouissant dans la douce chevelure blonde, s'imprégnant de son parfum. Ses lèvres froides déposèrent un baiser sur son front. Lorsque ses lèvres se retirèrent il croisa le regard interloqué de la jeune femme.

« -Je… Tu …Tu es tombée de la balancelle et j'ai voulu…, bredouilla Carlisle.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Tard, répondit le vampire, pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans ton lit ?

-Euh, j'avais envie de profiter de la soirée et je me suis endormie ici.

-Rentrons, tu dois être transie de froid.

-Non, ça va, protesta Ambre, je préfère rester ici.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle détournait le regard pour fixer avec intensité le ciel. Le médecin se concentra sur la maison avant de se crisper.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Arrête ! Je t'assure que tu ne veux pas savoir !

-Ils… Ils…

-Carlisle ! Gronda Ambre. Fais comme moi pense à autre chose ! »

Carlisle essaya de suivre son conseil, mais son esprit ne cessait de vagabonder vers la maison. Ambre savait ce qui s'y passait, mais contrairement à elle, lui, il pouvait entendre tout ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Il devait absolument se concentrer sur autre chose, mais il comprit trop tard que c'était une erreur. L'odeur, la chaleur du corps d'Ambre blottit contre le sien, réveillait ses sens. Il aurait du se dégager, se lever et partir. Au lieu de ça, il resserra son étreinte, sa main caressa légèrement le bras de la sorcière. Lentement, sa main remonta vers son visage, il passa sa main sous son menton pour l'obliger à relever la tête. Leurs regards se mêlèrent, une lueur identique brillait dans leurs prunelles.

Doucement, Carlisle pencha son visage, leurs lèvres se touchèrent avant de bouger tendrement l'une contre l'autre. Sa langue caressa les lèvres de la jeune femme avant de s'immiscer dans sa bouche. Sa langue froide vint à la rencontre de celle brûlante de la sorcière. Ambre se tourna pour lui faire face alors que leur baiser s'intensifiait. Elle noua ses bras derrière sa nuque alors qu'il glissait ses mains sur sa taille rapprochant leurs deux corps. Leurs langues se caressèrent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent, il se laissa enivrer par le goût merveilleux de la jeune femme. A regret, il libéra ses lèvres pour lui permettre de respirer. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit aussitôt, il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça ! Il devait briser ce moment magique, car s'il croisait son regard bleuté il s'y perdrait à jamais.

« -Je sais tout, murmura alors Carlisle à son oreille. »

Le sourire de la jeune femme se fana, la légère rougeur qui était apparue sur ses joues disparue au fur et à mesure qu'elle pâlissait. Elle sonda un instant son regard et elle comprit qu'il était sérieux. Brutalement, Ambre s'arracha à son étreinte pour se redresser et d'un pas tremblant elle tenta de gagner la maison. D'un bond, Carlisle la plaqua au sol tout en prenant garde de ne pas la blesser. Sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il faisait, le vampire insinua une jambe entre les siennes, rapprochant un peu plus leurs corps.

« -Je veux que tu m'expliques certaines choses que je n'ai pas encore comprises, ordonna Carlisle en évitant de penser à son corps ou de croiser à nouveau son regard, et je n'admettrai aucun refus. »

Ambre sut à la manière dont il parlait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement… Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas lui confier ses secrets… Elle aurait pu se débarrasser facilement de lui en faisant appel à sa magie, mais elle ne voulait pas le blesser. Alors, elle fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Ses mains prirent en coupe le visage du vampire et ses lèvres s'emparèrent avidement des siennes…

******************

J'espère que ce chapitre et la fic vous plaisent toujours autant ! N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !

Pour la suite, je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir la publier, je vais avoir pas mal de travail cette semaine et le week end prochain je vais au mariage de mon cousin, donc pas le temps d'écrire.

La suite sera donc en ligne au plus tard dans 15 jours je pense.

Bonne soirée ! A bientôt !


	21. Chapter 21

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews qui me touchent beaucoup !

**AV :** Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que le lemon t'ai plu ! Et oui, il faut sortir couvert ! lol !

**Grenadine07 :** Merci pour ton commentaire, à bientôt !

Bonne lecture !!!

********************

**Chapitre 20 : La fête des morts**

_Ambre sut à la manière dont il parlait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement… Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas lui confier ses secrets… Elle aurait pu se débarrasser facilement de lui en faisant appel à sa magie, mais elle ne voulait pas le blesser. Alors, elle fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Ses mains prirent en coupe le visage du vampire et ses lèvres s'emparèrent avidement des siennes… _

Carlisle tenta d'échapper à son étreinte, mais elle raffermit la prise de ses bras autour de sa nuque. Les lèvres du médecin quittèrent les siennes, après les avoir longuement embrassées, pour descendre lentement le long de son cou alors que sa main caressait son flanc, effleurant parfois son sein. Ambre sentit son bassin se cambrer à la recherche de celui du vampire, ils ne purent retenir un gémissement lorsqu'enfin ils se touchèrent. Carlisle s'empara fougueusement de ses lèvres. La sorcière ne pensait plus à rien si ce n'est à la présence de son corps, la douceur de ses lèvres sur sa peau, ses mains qui épousaient ses formes réveillant des frissons de plaisir. Ambre laissa ses doigts partir à la découverte du corps parfait du vampire qui venait de glisser une main sous son tee-shirt.

Soudain, la sorcière sentit un changement dans la magie qui les entourait. Elle repoussa tant bien que mal Carlisle qui l'observa avec surprise avant de froncer les sourcils et de se redresser rapidement, mais il était déjà trop tard… Devant eux se tenaient une partie de la famille Cullen. Jasper arborait une expression neutre, seule la lueur qui pétillait dans ses yeux semblait avouer qu'il approuvait ce qu'il avait vu. Alice souriait et les observait d'un air attendri. Le visage d'Emmett exprimait l'incertitude, il ne savait que penser de tout ceci. Ambre savait que Rosalie serait sûrement furieuse, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de la vampire, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait sous-estimé la rage qui pouvait habiter la blonde. Carlisle se plaça devant elle, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement. Rosalie fit un pas menaçant vers eux, un grognement agressif sortit de sa poitrine, ses prunelles avaient perdu leur belle couleur ambrée pour un noir profond.

« -Va t'en, s'il te plaît, lui demanda Carlisle.

-Je sais me défendre, répliqua Ambre.

-S'il te plaît.

-Très bien, capitula la sorcière.

-Tout va bien se passer ne t'inquiète pas, promit le médecin alors qu'elle disparaissait.

Carlisle se tourna ensuite vers ses enfants. Alice vint se placer à ses côtés, Jasper ne tarda pas à suivre le mouvement. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, scrutant chaque geste du camp adverse, la tension était palpable.

-Comment peux-tu lui faire ça ? Explosa soudain Rosalie. N'as-tu pas de cœur ?! N'as-tu jamais aimé notre mère ?

-J'ai aimé Esmé chaque jour que Dieu a fait !

-Tu te moques de moi là ?! Rugit la blonde.

-Essaie de comprendre, j'aime Esmé, mais j'éprouve…

-Je t'interdis de dire que tu as des sentiments pour cette garce !

-Calme-toi, Rose, murmura Emmett en tentant de la prendre dans ses bras, je … C'est quoi ça ?

Carlisle suivit le regard de son fils vers le cottage, il vit la colère disparaître des traits d'Emmett, un large sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'un air calculateur brillait dans son regard.

-Emmett, non ! Tenta-t-il de l'arrêter.

Carlisle suivit son fils à l'intérieur, prêt à se jeter sur lui pour le faire taire et sortir. Alice retenait avec peine un fou-rire, il put lire divers sentiments passer sur le visage de Jasper allant de la surprise au désir. Rosalie quant à elle, fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir et de refermer plusieurs fois la bouche.

-Enfin, mon petit frère est devenu un homme ! Hurla Emmett dont la voix tonitruante fit trembler les murs.

Ils entendirent une injure suivit de plusieurs mouvements, Carlisle imaginait sans peine son plus jeune fils en train de s'habiller rapidement tout en jurant. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment et Edward fusilla toute la famille du regard avant de s'arrêter sur Emmett qui faisait semblant d'essuyer une larme.

-Je te conseille de la fermer et de garder tes blagues pourries pour toi ou je t'arrache la tête, menaça Edward en le regardant fixement pendant que Bella les rejoignait d'un pas gêné.

Edward passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille qui fixait avec attention ses chaussures, le jeune homme lui ne quittait pas son frère du regard le défiant de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Alors, Bella, l'interpella Emmett en observant les poings de son frère se serrer, petit Eddie est devenue grand ?

Les joues de la jeune fille prirent une teinte rouge vif alors que Rosalie frappait de sa main l'arrière de la tête de son mari.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites tous là ? Demanda Edward désireux de changer de conversation.

-Nous sommes venus vous voir quand on a trouvé Carlisle et Ambre en train de se rouler dans l'herbe, si j'avais su qu'il fallait s'envoyer en l'air pour vivre ici, je serais venu plus tôt, déclara Emmett.

Carlisle croisa le regard d'Edward qui observa ensuite ses frères et sœurs.

-Ecoutez, je sais ce que vous pensez et moi-même je suis surpris par la violence de …. de ce sentiment… mais je ne peux plus lutter… je …

-Elle t'a lancé un sort ! S'écria soudain Rosalie d'un ton victorieux. Ca explique tout !

-Quoi ? ! S'exclama Alice en la regardant comme si elle était folle.

-Oui ! La réponse doit être dans ses bouquins !

Rosalie commença à déplacer des livres, les faisant tomber rapidement sur le sol quand ils ne l'intéressaient pas.

-Arrête, Rose ! Lui demanda Carlisle. Ambre ne m'a pas lancé de sort et en plus tu es en train de saccager… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Rose fit tomber une boîte en bois sur le sol. Le couvercle sauta et une sphère en verre roula vers Alice. Tous observèrent cette boule transparente à l'intérieur de laquelle plusieurs couleurs défilaient. Fascinée, Alice se baissa pour la prendre. Quand la main de la médium entra en contact avec la sphère une vive lueur s'échappa de celle-ci. Un vent violent et glacial effleura leurs peaux avant que le salon d'Ambre ne s'efface peu à peu sous leurs yeux stupéfaits.

********************

Lorsque Carlisle rouvrit les yeux, il se tenait dans une salle de bal. Son regard se posa sur les couples qui dansaient non loin de lui, d'autres personnes discutaient, une coupe de champagne à la main. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et fut rassuré de croiser le regard d'Edward qui tenait la main de Bella ainsi que tous ses enfants autour de lui. Aussi étonnés que lui, ils observaient les couples qui passaient à côté d'eux ou à travers eux ! Carlisle étudia les postures, les vêtements des personnes, ils appartenaient à un autre siècle, la décoration plus que lugubre lui parut familière.

Son regard fut attiré par une silhouette noire qui se dirigeait vers un coin de la salle, fuyant la foule. Il s'élança à la poursuite de l'homme ne souhaitant pas le perdre de vue, sa famille le suivit. Il sentit qu'eux aussi étaient intrigués par cette carrure qui devait leur être familière. L'homme portait un smoking auquel était attachée une longue cape noire, son visage était dissimulé par un loup noir. Ses cheveux blonds contrastaient avec l'austérité de son costume tout comme sa peau diaphane, mais il se dégageait de lui charme et beauté. Une jeune femme vêtue d'une longue robe noire s'approcha de lui. Des feuilles mortes, des araignées et même quelques toiles d'araignées s'accrochaient à la dentelle de sa robe et à son bustier. Un serpent d'un noir étincelant s'enroulait le long de son bras dénudé, une poussière brillante recouvrait ses épaules et son cou dévêtu. Elle portait une perruque dont les longs cheveux noirs étaient parsemés de teintes orangées, un loup noir dissimulait son visage. Elle s'approcha de l'homme blond, son sourire dévoilant des canines bien plus longues que la normale. L'homme éclata de rire.

« -Je n'ai jamais croisé de vampire aux dents si longues, se moqua l'homme.

-C'est parce que tes connaissances sur le sujet sont plutôt restreintes, lui fit remarquer la jeune fille d'un ton sérieux avant de rire avec lui.

-Carlotta a vu ton déguisement ?

-Non, répondit-elle, et je m'en moque ! Je compte bien enfourcher mon balai et aller semer la terreur dans les rues de la Nouvelle-Orléans !

-Cela ne ressemble guère au comportement d'un vampire, mais plutôt à celui d'une sorcière, constata-t-il.

-Et bien Carlisle Cullen, je serais la sorcière, décida-t-elle en faisant disparaître ses fausses canines, et tu seras le vampire, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Je devrais pouvoir tenir ce rôle Mélissa, sourit le médecin.

-On s'éclipse ?

-Je ne sais si…

-C'est mortel ici. Allez viens, on s'amusera plus en ville !

-Cela fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas chassé, avoua Carlisle d'un ton gêné, si jamais quelqu'un se blesse, je…

-Je suis là, tu n'as rien à craindre, assura Mélissa en s'emparant de sa main pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur.

Ils les suivirent, Carlisle ignora les questions de ses enfants, il ne cessait de fixer le couple qui se tenait devant lui, les suivant pas à pas. Il stoppa quand il sentit la main d'Alice sur son bras.

-Du calme, tout va bien, murmura sa fille en passant une main douce sur sa joue.

-Où sommes-nous et que se passe-t-il ? Demanda la voix inquiète de Bella.

-On ne risque rien, lui assura Edward en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Je… Nous sommes à la Nouvelle-Orléans dans le manoir des Desmorts lors d'un bal qui était donné pour la Fête des Morts, expliqua Carlisle. Tout ceci s'est passé la veille de mon départ pour Chicago, c'est étrange, mais je n'ai qu'un souvenir très flou de cette soirée.

-C'était Ambre qui est avec toi ? Questionna Emmett.

-Oui, à l'époque, elle se faisait appeler Mélissa.

-Comment on s'est retrouvé ici ? Interrogea Jasper.

-Je pense que la sphère qu'Alice a ramassée contenait ce souvenir, pour une raison ou une autre, Ambre ne tenait pas à se rappeler cette soirée. Normalement, seul le sorcier peut ouvrir cette sorte de journal intime, mais peut-être que le don d'Alice l'a en quelque sorte ouvert.

-Qu'avez-vous fait après ? Demanda Edward intrigué.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas bien, je… »

Carlisle se tut le décor autour d'eux changea à nouveau. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une rue animée. La nuit était tombée. Des bougies éclairaient tant bien que mal les allées, des citrouilles, des squelettes, des squelettes, des fantômes et autres créatures de la nuit décoraient les lieux. Les passants arboraient pratiquement tous un déguisement. Des musiques s'échappaient des bars où des rires et des chants se faisaient entendre. Des spectacles étaient donnés en pleine rue disputant l'attention des promeneurs entre différents jeux, les diseurs de bonne aventure et les prêtres vaudous. Ils ne tardèrent pas à apercevoir Ambre et Carlisle devant la tente d'un homme qui les avait arrêtés pour les mettre en garde contre le danger que représentaient les Princes de la Nuit. Ambre retenait avec difficulté un fou-rire face aux sornettes que débitaient l'homme sur les vampires et les moyens de s'en protéger, tandis que Carlisle paraissait plus tendu. Finalement, la jeune femme l'entraîna vers un stand voisin où il dut céder à son caprice. Il entendit les rires étouffés de certains membres de sa famille quand de guerre lasse il vit son double attraper une balle pour faire tomber des figurines. Ambre sautillait de joie quand le forain lui tendit une poupée vaudou en lui promettant que grâce à celle-ci elle pourrait envoûter qui elle souhaitait. La sorcière posa un regard amusé sur Carlisle qui fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

« -Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre, remarqua Alice en observant la scène.

Carlisle mit quelques minutes à lui répondre, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de son autre lui qui essayait de prendre la poupée des mains de la jeune femme.

-Oui, finit par répondre le médecin qui observait Ambre le traîner vers le bal.

Après une révérence, Carlisle vit son double poser sa main sur la taille d'Ambre alors que son autre main s'emparait de celle de la jeune fille. Lentement, ils commencèrent à bouger et à se mêler à la foule des danseurs.

-Pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas ? Murmura le médecin en observant le couple évoluer sur la piste entre éclats de rire et regards complices.

-Tu ne nous avais pas dit qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre vous deux, lui reprocha Rosalie.

-Non, je… Non ! Nous étions amis, de très bons amis, mais rien de plus…

-Chut, souffla Edward à son oreille, regarde et souviens-toi… »

Une nouvelle fois la scène changea. Ils se trouvaient dans un parc. Ambre était assise sur le rebord d'une fontaine, Carlisle lui faisait face adossé contre un arbre. Lentement, le vampire se déplaça pour prendre place à côté de la jeune femme, son bras enserra la taille de la sorcière. Sa main effleura les cheveux de la jeune fille pour enlever une feuille morte avant de venir caresser tendrement sa joue. Lentement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs lèvres se touchèrent d'abord timidement avant que leur baiser ne devienne plus passionné. A regret, le vampire rompit leur étreinte pour permettre à la jeune sorcière de reprendre son souffle.

« -En deux cents, je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort, murmura Carlisle alors que leurs fronts reposaient l'un contre l'autre, je sais que je ne devrais pas éprouver ce sentiment, nous sommes tellement différents, mais je ne peux plus me taire. Mélissa, je t'…

-Chut, souffla la jeune fille dont les yeux étaient troublés par ses larmes retenues, pas tout de suite.

Mélissa releva la tête et sembla scruter un coin du parc avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le vampire. Ses lèvres cherchèrent celles du médecin pour un rapide baiser avant qu'elle ne lui ordonne de partir.

-Nous ne sommes pas seuls, va m'attendre dans le patio près de ta chambre, je te rejoins rapidement.

Après un dernier regard, Carlisle se leva et se dirigea vers la demeure des Desmorts. Une ombre surgit auprès d'Ambre dont les lèvres bougeaient frénétiquement. Une lueur blanche apparut dans la paume de sa main avant d'aller frapper le dos du vampire qui s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de reprendre sa marche. Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la sorcière avant que l'ombre ne l'enlace.

-C'est quoi ce costume ? Bougonna Ambre en reniflant et en s'arrachant à son étreinte.

-La mort, répondit l'homme alors qu'elle retirait sa capuche pour révéler de longs cheveux noirs et un visage dissimulé intégralement par un masque aussi sombre que la nuit. Viens-là !

Ambre se blottit à nouveau dans les bras de l'homme qui la berça un moment contre lui, tout en caressant son dos. Peu à peu, les sanglots de la jeune fille s'espacèrent. Elle se libéra de son étreinte et d'un geste rapide elle essuya ses joues. Elle fit quelques pas et inspira profondément pour chasser son chagrin.

-Je devrais être furieuse contre toi, maugréa-t-elle en se tournant vers l'homme, tu ne devrais pas être là, c'est de la folie !

-J'ai senti que tu allais avoir besoin de moi.

-Et puis c'est quoi cette tenue ? Dit-elle en écartant sa cape pour dévoiler un costume en cuir marron. Tu sais ce que Felicia pense des indiens ces derniers temps ? Si elle te voit…

-Je sais, en plus, je devrais bien lui plaire c'est un costume Quileute, rigola-t-il.

-Non ! Mais tu es malade ou quoi ?! Gronda Ambre furieuse.

-Personne ne me verra, la rassura-t-il.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un coin paisible du parc. Ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe, leurs regards se perdirent dans la contemplation de la voûte étoilée.

-Alors que penses-tu de lui ? Demanda Ambre.

-J'ai rarement vue quelqu'un d'aussi bon, je ne pense pas qu'un humain lui arrive à la cheville !

-Il est unique.

-C'est exact…

-Mais ? Interrogea la sorcière en sentant son compagnon se crisper.

-J'ai peur, confessa-t-il dans un chuchotis.

-Je comprends, cependant…

-Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, termina l'autre.

-Je serais là, promis Ambre, je veillerai sur toi dans l'ombre.

-N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de sauver plus de monde ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

-C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour préserver l'avenir.

-Si j'étais en meilleure forme, nous pourrions les sauver.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, protesta Ambre en se redressant pour prendre sa main en un geste apaisant, tu es glacé, remarqua-t-elle avec effroi.

-Je meurs.

-Tiens bon, je t'en prie.

-J'essaie, mais plus les jours passent, plus la mort s'approche.

-Alors, pars, tu es en train de puiser dans ton énergie pour rester là et c'est stupide !

-Non, tu avais besoin de moi... Mélissa, es-tu sûre de vouloir renoncer à Carlisle ?

-La question ne se pose pas, ce qui doit être fait sera fait, peu importe les sacrifices.

-Il est ton âme sœur, tu es sa _tua_…

-Tais-toi ! Coupa Ambre en se redressant. Nous ne sommes rien l'un pour l'autre, je ne suis rien pour lui…

-Parce que tu l'as aveuglé avec un sortilège, lui rappela l'homme.

-Il sera heureux, je l'ai vue. Il va bientôt la rencontrer, elle est aussi merveilleuse et exceptionnelle que lui.

-Il l'aimera, mais ce sera moins fort que ses sentiments pour toi.

-Qu'importe, puisqu'il n'en aura aucun souvenir. Maintenant, ça suffit ! Il est temps que tu rentres !

-Laisse-moi te prendre une dernière fois dans mes bras, demanda-t-il en la serrant fermement contre lui, sois prudente, bien des années auront passé avant que nous ne nous retrouvions et je t'aurais oublié. Promets-moi de me rappeler qui tu es…

-Quand le moment sera venu, je serais là.

Après une dernière étreinte, Ambre s'éloigna à regret, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Lentement, l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs se tourna pour leur faisait face. Son regard se posa sur eux et ils eurent l'impression qu'il les voyait.

-Alors voici donc la famille Cullen au complet, chuchota l'homme en les détaillant un par un, Mélissa a donc eu raison de vous faire confiance Carlisle.

-Nous connaissons-nous ? Demanda le médecin.

-Pas encore, répondit-t-il. Il est temps pour vous de regagner le présent, votre place n'est pas ici.

-Attendez ! S'écria Carlisle. Qui êtes-vous ? »

Un vent froid balaya à nouveau leurs corps avant que toutes les couleurs ne se mélangent.

***********************

Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils étaient de retour dans le salon du cottage d'Ambre. Carlisle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Il pouvait sentir le regard de sa famille peser sur lui, mais pour le moment, il n'était pas en état de leur parler. Les souvenirs se bousculaient dans son esprit, les gestes, les paroles, les sourires… Carlisle sentit une vague de bien-être le toucher, il remercia rapidement Jasper du regard avant d'enfoncer son visage entre ses mains, ne souhaitant pas montrer sa faiblesse à ses enfants. Une main se posa sur son genou. Il releva la tête pensant croiser le regard bienveillant d'Alice, mais c'était Rosalie. Il se perdit un instant dans les prunelles inquiètes de sa fille.

« -Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, je te promets de faire un effort.

-Merci, chuchota Carlisle en la prenant dans ses bras.

Le médecin sentit le fauteuil où il était assis céder sous le poids de tous ses enfants qui venaient de se jeter sur lui. Jasper prenait garde à ce qu'Edward ne soit pas blessé par Emmett qui raffermissait sa prise. Carlisle tourna légèrement la tête en apercevant Bella qui les observait d'un air ému.

-Cela fait longtemps que tu fais partie de la famille Bella, dit Carlisle en l'invitant à se joindre à eux.

Carlisle garda son fils et sa petite amie contre lui créant un étau protecteur de ses bras, alors, que ses autres enfants les entouraient. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes, Edward venait de clamer haut et fort qu'il les aimait mais que Bella et lui ne souhaitaient pas être transformés en glaçons ! Finalement, ils se séparèrent. Jasper se pencha et avec précaution se saisit de la sphère translucide.

-Range-la vite, lui demanda Alice, je ne pense pas que nous soyons prêts pour un nouveau voyage !

-Nous avons été absent pendant plusieurs heures, remarqua Jasper en reposant la boîte sur la bibliothèque, il est 8 heures.

-C'est pour ça que je meurs de faim, marmonna Edward en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-T'es sûr que c'est pas plutôt à cause du sport en chambre ? Se moqua Emmett.

-La ferme ! S'énerva Edward en ouvrant le frigo alors que Bella rougissait.

-Attention, il parait que l'énervement c'est pas bon pour la libido des humains, fais gaffe ou petit Eddie restera à jamais…

Emmett ne put terminer sa phrase, Rose s'était penchée vers lui et avait murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille de son chéri. Edward laissa échapper un ricanement en lisant dans l'esprit de son frère.

-A ta place, Em', j'en rajouterai pas, lui recommanda Edward, sinon, ça va passer à trois semaines !

-Trois semaines ? L'interrogea Bella perdue.

-Trois semaines sans sexe, expliqua le jeune homme alors que son frère affichait un air boudeur.

-C'est dommage, murmura Bella en passant près d'Emmett, parce que tu n'y connais rien en matière de sexualité humaine, la colère y a rien de mieux…

Tous éclatèrent de rire en voyant la mine d'Emmett, il brûlait d'envie de laisser échapper une remarque, mais le regard de Rose l'en dissuadait. Il se tortilla sur son siège en affichant un air râleur. Puis, un éclair espiègle passa dans son regard avant qu'il ne dévisage avec insistance son frère. Edward ne put pas ignorer ce que l'esprit de son frère lui hurlait. Il serra les dents alors que ce dernier affichait un air victorieux.

-Quatre semaines, murmura Rosalie en lui donnant une nouvelle tape derrière la tête. »

Edward reporta son attention sur les aliments qu'il avait sorti du réfrigérateur quand il se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle d'Ambre. Il allait faire part de son inquiétude au reste de la famille quand une violente détonation se produisit. Tous se figèrent un instant avant de sortir précipitamment de la maison. Une fumée noire s'élevait au-dessus des arbres, ils frissonnèrent quand ils comprirent qu'elle provenait de Forks. Carlisle se tourna vers Bella et son fils, il se contenta de soupirer d'un air résigné en voyant leurs mines décidées. Alice prit la main de Bella pour l'aider à s'installer sur son dos alors que Carlisle partait déjà en compagnie d'Edward.

*********************

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent aux abords de Forks. Ils purent rejoindre le lieu de l'explosion en courant, il y avait encore peu de monde dans les rues. Ils ralentirent en arrivant à proximité du petit centre commercial qui était en ruine. Des ambulanciers, Charlie et ses hommes s'affairaient déjà. Carlisle les rejoignit pour proposer son aide. Il était déjà en train d'examiner un homme à la tête ensanglantée quand Charlie les rejoignit. Ce dernier prit sa fille dans ses bras, la gardant un moment contre lui, rassuré qu'elle n'ait rien.

« -Y'a-t-il beaucoup de blessés ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Non, heureusement, le centre n'était pas encore ouvert. Il n'y avait que quelques employés, nous avons 3 blessés graves et une dizaine de blessés légers.

Le médecin termina ses soins avant de suivre Charlie vers le reste de ses enfants qui patientaient à quelques mètres d'eux. Estelle venait de les rejoindre.

-Ce sont eux ? Maugréa Charlie lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

-Oui, répondit Estelle. Ambre, Philippe et Gloria patrouillent dans Forks pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas d'autres explosifs ou voir s'ils peuvent mettre la main sur les coupables. Ambre craint qu'il ne s'agisse de Felicia, il va donc falloir être sur nos gardes. Restez ici et protégez les habitants, on vous prévient si on trouve quelque chose.

-Soyez prudents, murmura Carlisle alors qu'Estelle s'éloignait. »

******************

Bella suivit Carlisle et Edward pour aller aider les blessés. Rosalie et Emmett patrouillaient du côté nord de Forks alors qu'Alice et Jasper se concentraient sur le sud. Ils étaient en train d'aider les pompiers à soulever un bloc de béton pour libérer une des victimes de l'explosion, Carlisle utilisait discrètement sa force pour que les secours avancent plus vite. Un haut le cœur gagna ses lèvres quand la pierre révéla les jambes broyées et couvertes de sang du blessé. Edward s'en rendit compte. Elle voulut protester, rester avec eux, mais une sueur froide descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale et ses jambes flageolèrent. Elle fut soulagée de sentir une poigne ferme enserrer sa taille, son père s'était aperçu de son état. Il l'entraîna loin des blessés et la fit asseoir dans l'herbe avant d'aller lui chercher un verre d'eau. Charlie l'observa avec attention. Après lui avoir assuré pendant plusieurs minutes qu'elle allait bien, Charlie repartit aider les secours.

La jeune fille resta un instant assise à observer le va et vient des secours ainsi que la foule, toujours plus nombreuse, de curieux qui gênaient de plus en plus le travail des secouristes. Charlie et ses hommes faisaient leur possible pour les disperser et les maintenir à distance. Bella aperçut alors une jeune femme qui détaillait la scène avec amusement. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'un noir profond, ses yeux tout aussi sombres paraissaient froids. Elle se déplaça parmi la foule avant de regagner d'un pas léger la forêt. Bella se leva tout en essayant de ne pas la perdre de vue. Des traits de son visage à sa démarche, tout lui faisait penser à Ambre, pourtant, cette jeune femme paraissait être son opposée. Bella se mit à courir quand elle vit la silhouette disparaître derrière un bosquet, c'était Felicia, elle en était certaine ! Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle, Carlisle et Edward étaient trop occupés et elle ignorait comment joindre rapidement les autres membres de la famille. Bella décida donc de la suivre quelques instants juste pour voir où elle se rendait avant de revenir prévenir l'un des Cullen.

Bella suivait Felicia à distance quand soudain elle ne la vit plus. La jeune fille fit quelques pas avant d'arriver au bord du fleuve, elle frémit en entendant le bruit de la cascade qui était proche, mais elle ne vit aucune trace de la sorcière. Dépitée de l'avoir perdue, elle donna un coup de pied rageur dans un caillou avant de pousser un juron quand une douleur irradia son gros orteil. Elle décida de faire demi-tour en boitillant. Tout à coup, Bella se figea. Devant elle se tenait celle qu'elle pensait être Felicia, l'expression dessinée sur son visage ne laissait rien présager de bon.

« -Je t'ai vu avec les Cullen, dit-elle, pourtant, tu n'es pas une des leurs… Je n'ai malheureusement pas fait beaucoup de dégâts avec ce centre, par contre, je vais les faire souffrir en te tuant. »

Bella se maudit de s'être lancée seule à sa poursuite, une lueur de folie mêlée de cruauté brillait dans le regard onyx de la sorcière. Cette dernière fit apparaître une sphère rouge dans sa main qui fonça vers Bella. Elle ferma les yeux attendant le pire, mais rien ne vint. Elle rouvrit ses paupières et fut soulagée de voir qu'Ambre se tenait devant elle. Les deux sorcières se jaugèrent un instant. Felicia lança une nouvelle attaque qu'Ambre para à nouveau. La blonde allait répliquer quand après un dernier sourire moqueur Felicia disparut.

« -Tu n'as rien ? Demanda Ambre en la dévisageant inquiète.

-Je vais bien, la rassura Bella. »

La jeune fille rejoignit la sorcière. Bella se figea en entendant un drôle de bruit, moins bruyant qu'une détonation, mais émettant le même sifflement qu'une balle de revolver. Elle fut surprise en ne voyant plus Ambre devant elle. Elle se retourna en sentant une présence derrière elle. La sorcière lui tournait le dos alors qu'un rire dément résonnait à travers les bois. Bella trembla quand Ambre se tourna vers elle. La jeune femme était blême, elle l'aida à s'allonger dans l'herbe. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa des lèvres de la blonde alors que Bella observait avec terreur la tâche rouge carmin qui s'agrandissait sur le tee-shirt blanc de la sorcière. L'odeur du sang la rendait malade, mais il était hors de question qu'elle tourne de l'œil. Elle ôta son chemisier avant de l'appuyer fermement sur la plaie. Ses yeux balayèrent les alentours à la recherche de secours, même si elle criait, elle n'était pas certaine que les vampires l'entendraient.

********************

Carlisle suivait l'odeur de Bella à travers les arbres. Edward avait paniqué quand il s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'était plus assise là où Charlie l'avait laissée. Ce dernier avait tenté de le rassurer en lui disant qu'elle avait du faire un tour ou aller se reposer chez elle, mais Edward n'était pas convaincu. Carlisle réussit à calmer son fils en lui demandant de contacter ses frères et sœurs pendant qu'il se lançait à la recherche de la jeune fille. Son parfum l'entraîna vers la cascade. Tout à coup, il ralentit sa course. Le venin s'insinuait dans sa bouche alors que l'arôme du sang parvenait à ses narines. Carlisle s'appuya contre un arbre et s'obligea à se calmer. La voix de Bella le fit sursauter. Il continua sa route avant de s'arrêter. Son cœur se glaça dans sa poitrine quand il vit Bella faire un point de compression sur le ventre d'Ambre, le chemisier de la jeune fille était déjà tâché de sang.

********************

Bella faillit crier de joie quand elle vit Carlisle arriver. Elle le vit stopper sa course à quelques mètres d'elles, la jeune fille lui hurla de se dépêcher. Le vampire sembla bloquer sa respiration avant de les rejoindre.

« -Non, gémit Ambre.

-Tout va bien, la tranquillisa Bella en lui caressant le front, Carlisle est là.

-Va-t-en, lui murmura la sorcière.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le médecin en s'agenouillant à leurs côtés.

-Va-t-en ! Répéta Ambre.

Bella ne savait pas si elle s'adressait à elle ou au médecin. La jeune fille tressaillit quand elle vit les gestes hésitants du docteur. Elle croisa son regard et déglutit péniblement. Les yeux de Carlisle étaient noirs, Bella savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait.

-Vous devriez peut-être aller chercher de l'aide ? Proposa Bella au médecin.

-Je vais bien, assura ce dernier.

-C'est faux ! Le contredit Bella. Carlisle, allez chercher de l'aide ! Je veille sur elle.

-Je … Non…

-Reculez, s'il vous plaît, l'implora Bella.

-Va-t-en, Bella, répéta Ambre.

-Non, je ne te laisserais pas ! Carlisle, je vous en prie, partez ! »

Bella sentit le regard du médecin se poser sur son visage puis sur celui d'Ambre. Il recula en titubant de quelques pas avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol. Le soulagement gagna la jeune fille. Cependant, Bella se figea lorsqu'elle vit Carlisle observer ses mains rougies par le sang d'Ambre. A ses côtés, la sorcière tentait, tant bien que mal, de se remettre debout. Bella comprit alors qu'elles ne devaient pas rester là. Elle aida Ambre à se mettre debout au moment où Carlisle leva sa main, complètement hypnotisé par le sang qui s'y trouvait. La peur envahit Bella quand elle le vit lécher ses doigts. Elles n'avaient fait que quelques pas quand elles entendirent un rugissement bestial. Bella essayait de se déplacer le plus rapidement possible, mais Ambre était presqu'un poids mort pour elle. Elle entendit la sorcière lui ordonner de la laisser là et de se sauver, mais elle refusa.

Tout à coup, Bella se prit les pieds dans une racine d'arbre. Elle tomba et entraîna Ambre dans sa chute. Leurs corps dévalèrent un talus avant de plonger violemment dans l'eau glacée du fleuve. Le courant emporta Bella qui réussit difficilement à se maintenir à la surface. Elle aperçut le corps d'Ambre qui coulait, la jeune fille réunit toutes ses forces pour nager vers elle. Bella réussit enfin à l'attraper et à la maintenir auprès d'elle. Elle chercha frénétiquement quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher sinon elles allaient atteindre la cascade… Ambre étant inconsciente, elles n'étaient que de simples humaines et Bella savait que la chute de plusieurs mètres leur serait fatale…

******************

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Je suis désolée mais la suite se fera attendre. En effet, je pars demain en vacances pour une semaine sans ordi, ni internet, puis il me reste 15 jours de vacances où je n'aurais pas de connexion internet, cependant, si j'arrive à me connecter je mettrais la suite en ligne avant trois semaines, sinon, je publierai vers fin août !

Bonnes vacances à tout le monde ! A bientôt !


	22. Chapter 22

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews qui me touchent beaucoup !

**AV :** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le retour dans le passé t'ait plu, il risque d'y en avoir un autre… Pour Bella, elle va être plus active ! Promis !

Je sais que j'avais dit que je ne publierai pas avant fin août, mais il se trouve que mes vacances ont été écourtées et que je me retrouve bloquée chez moi ma voiture ayant rendue l'âme sur le bord de l'autoroute ! (C'est assez flippant d'attendre la dépanneuse alors que les voitures passent à 130 km/h près de vous !!!!).

Bref, j'ai donc eu un peu de temps pour moi, donc voilà la suite ! Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, je ne sais pas quand exactement car ma petite sœur m'emmène dans sa belle voiture passer quelques jours chez nos parents pour que je cesse de me morfondre…

Ok ! J'arrête là de vous soûler, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire :

Bonne lecture !!!

********************

**Chapitre 21 : Se retrouver**

_Tout à coup, Bella se prit les pieds dans une racine d'arbre. Elle tomba et entraîna Ambre dans sa chute. Leurs corps dévalèrent un talus avant de plonger violemment dans l'eau glacée du fleuve. Le courant emporta Bella qui réussit difficilement à se maintenir à la surface. Elle aperçut le corps d'Ambre qui coulait, la jeune fille réunit toutes ses forces pour nager vers elle. Bella réussit enfin à l'attraper et à la maintenir auprès d'elle. Elle chercha frénétiquement quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher sinon elles allaient atteindre la cascade… Ambre étant inconsciente, elles n'étaient que de simples humaines et Bella savait que la chute de plusieurs mètres leur serait fatale… _

Bella luttait contre le courant, mais ses forces s'amenuisaient, les entraînant, Ambre et elle, vers une chute mortelle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le visage inconscient de la sorcière, elle l'appela, espérant qu'elle se réveille et les sortes de ce mauvais pas. Soudain, quelque chose de noir plongea de la rive. Bella ne put retenir un cri de frayeur quand une ombre sombre apparue devant elle. Un museau jaillit à sa hauteur et elle croisa des orbes gris rassurants. Le loup se rapprocha d'elle, Bella passa un bras autour de son poitrail alors que l'animal luttait contre le courant pour les ramener vers les berges. La jeune fille battit des pieds pour l'aider. Soudain, elle sentit Ambre quitter son emprise. Lentement, la sorcière coula vers le fond du fleuve sans qu'elle ne puisse la rattraper. Bella devait faire un choix. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle lâcha le loup et plongea à la recherche du corps d'Ambre. Alors qu'elle tenait enfin la main de la sorcière, leurs corps furent entraînés dans une longue chute. Bella hurla lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elles allaient mourir.

********************

Bella reprit brutalement connaissance. Ses poumons étaient en feu et elle toussait violemment. Une main froide la tenait fermement alors qu'elle recrachait l'eau qui avait envahi son corps. Elle ouvrit les yeux et réussit à distinguer la forêt qui l'entourait. Son regard glissa vers le fleuve qui s'écoulait à quelques mètres d'elle pour remonter vers la cascade qui la dominait de plusieurs mètres de haut. Elle se sentait épuisée, quelqu'un l'aida à se rallonger, puis, des mains commencèrent à palper chaque membre de son corps. Son cœur s'emballa quand elle reconnut Carlisle.

« -Tout va bien, la rassura le médecin, tu ne risques rien, je ne te ferais pas de mal, Bella.

Elle remarqua que les vêtements du médecin étaient mouillés, elle comprit qu'il avait du plonger pour la sauver, il était donc à nouveau dans son état normal.

-Où est Ambre ? Demanda Bella inquiète.

-Elle était avec toi ? S'inquiéta Carlisle dont le regard se braqua immédiatement vers le fleuve.

-Oh, mon Dieu !

-Reste ici ! Ordonna le vampire avant de plonger.

Bella se leva et commença à faire les cents pas tout en se rongeant les ongles. Soudain, un vent glacial l'entoura, Jasper, Alice, Emmett et Rosalie l'entouraient. Alice ôta sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de la jeune fille tout en frictionnant son dos pour la réchauffer.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Jasper d'une voix tendue.

-Carlisle a plongé ! Ambre est … est …

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, sa gorge était nouée et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Sans attendre plus d'explications, Jasper plongea suivit de près par Emmett. Les secondes, les minutes passèrent augmentant encore plus l'angoisse de Bella. Elle se tendit lorsqu'elle vit les trois vampires émerger.

-Elle n'est pas ici, annonça tristement Jasper.

-Les courants sont violents, elle a pu être emportée plus loin, raisonna Carlisle avant de s'élancer à la nage, mais Emmett lui barra le chemin.

-On va avoir du mal à retrouver son corps, souffla doucement son fils, de toute manière, il est trop tard…

-Non ! Ne dis pas…

-Carlisle, l'appela Jasper en se rapprochant, il est impossible qu'un humain ait survécu à cette chute, si elle avait pu utiliser sa magie, elle serait déjà auprès de nous.

Emmett et Jasper passèrent un bras protecteur autour des épaules de leur père et le conduisirent doucement vers la berge. Carlisle se laissa tomber sur l'herbe et Bella vint aussitôt s'agenouiller devant lui. Elle caressa d'une main tremblante la joue du vampire que releva la tête à son contact.

-Je suis désolée, murmura Bella, tout est de ma faute.

-Non, la rassura Carlisle en la prenant dans ses bras, je suis le seul fautif, si j'avais su me contrôler, vous n'auriez pas eu besoin de fuir.

-Oui, mais si j'étais restée sagement à Forks, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé.

-Si vous nous expliquiez ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Alice.

-Tu n'as rien vu ? S'étonna Bella.

-Entre les loups et les sorciers, mes visions sont de moins en moins fiables, bougonna la vampire.

-J'ai aperçu Felicia à Forks et je l'ai suivi, confessa Bella d'une voix tremblante alors que des grognements s'échappaient des torses des vampires.

-Tu es inconsciente ou quoi ?! S'écria Rosalie. Que pensais-tu pouvoir faire face à elle ?

-Je voulais juste voir où elle allait et revenir chercher de l'aide, mais elle s'est rendue compte de ma présence. Elle voulait me tuer, mais Ambre est arrivée et elle m'a protégé. On a cru que Felicia était partie quand soudain Ambre a disparu, je … je crois … que Felicia avait lancé un sort sur moi… il devait me frapper en plein dos… mais…mais…

-Ambre s'est interposée et a reçu comme un coup de poignard en plein ventre, termina Carlisle alors que Bella sanglotait entre ses bras.

-Cela n'explique pas comment vous êtes tombées à l'eau ? Questionna Emmett en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est de ma faute, avoua Carlisle honteux, Ambre saignait tellement… Je n'ai pas pu résister… Si… Si elles n'avaient pas fui, j'aurais…

-Non ! Tu n'es pas comme ça ! Déclara farouchement Rosalie. Tu es le plus fort d'entre nous !

-Tu me surestimes, Rose, murmura Carlisle, j'aurais pu tuer Bella pour qu'elle me laisse approcher Ambre. Pardonne-moi, Bella.

Un silence lourd et glacial s'abattit sur leur groupe, chacun était perdu dans ses pensées et stupéfait que Carlisle ait pu perdre son contrôle.

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner, lui assura Bella, je suis sûre que vous ne nous auriez pas fait de mal et puis vous m'avez sauvé… D'ailleurs, que s'est-il passé ?

-Je pense que lorsqu'Ambre est tombée à l'eau, l'odeur de son sang a été moins violente. J'ai peu à peu pris conscience de mes actes. J'ai couru au fleuve au moment où tu atteignais la cascade. Je me suis élancé et je t'ai rattrapé. J'ai amorti ta chute du mieux que j'ai pu, mais tu as perdu connaissance et avalé un peu d'eau.

-Je pensais la tenir, songea Bella dont les yeux s'emplissaient à nouveau de larmes, je croyais tenir sa main juste avant de chuter. Je…

-Bella ? L'appela Alice qui s'était agenouillée face à son amie. Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Le loup, le loup était là ! S'exclama soudain Bella alors qu'une lueur d'espoir brillait dans son regard. Il a plongé, il a tenté de nous sortir de là ! Peut-être qu'il l'a sauvée ?

-Je ne l'ai pas vu, se rappela Carlisle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et s'il l'avait repêchée, où sont-ils ? Demanda Jasper.

-Le cottage, répondit le médecin en se relevant. Si elle est vivante, elle est là-bas !

-Je préviens Edward, les informa Alice avant de refermer rageusement le clapet de son téléphone, il ne répond toujours pas !

-Il est en sécurité à Forks, la tranquillisa Jasper.

-Il me semble que si Ambre est blessée au ventre avec pour seule compagnie un loup, on ferait mieux d'y aller ? Fit remarquer Rose d'un ton bourru. »

Bella sourit devant l'air de la vampire, elle commençait à accepter lentement Ambre et cela lui fit plaisir. Elle remarqua le remerciement muet entre le père et sa fille avant qu'Alice ne l'installe sur son dos et suive sa famille à travers les bois.

********************

Ambre se réveilla en sursaut. Une douleur lancinante brûlait sa poitrine, elle transpirait, mais pourtant elle tremblait de froid. Elle sentit à nouveau quelque chose de glacé et dur mordre sa chair. Une plainte douloureuse s'échappa de ses lèvres. Une main rassurante vint aussitôt se poser sur son front. Elle crut entendre quelqu'un parler, mais elle ne comprit pas ses propos. Une nouvelle vague de douleur s'abattit sur elle, elle serra les dents au fur et à mesure que la souffrance s'accentuait et la forçait à reprendre conscience. La voix résonna à nouveau, lui demandant pardon, s'excusant de la blesser autant. Son poing se crispa autour de quelque chose de doux et soyeux alors que ce qu'elle comprit être une aiguille s'enfonçait à nouveau dans sa chair. Une légère plainte s'éleva de sous sa main et elle desserra aussitôt son poing pour relâcher la fourrure noire du loup. Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle et voyant qu'elle était éveillée plongeant son regard envoûtant dans le sien. L'esprit du loup s'insinua en elle, l'emmenant loin de la douleur et du froid qui l'entouraient, elle se retrouva dans une clairière où un jeune homme allongé dans l'herbe se redressa.

« -Je t'attendais, souffla ce dernier en lui tendant les bras. »

Ambre se précipita vers lui. Ses bras puissants et rassurants se refermèrent autour de son corps, chassant la douleur et la peur.

**********************

Carlisle était en train de devenir fou. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils faisaient le tour de la prairie où aurait du se trouver le cottage sans qu'ils ne réussissent à trouver la petite maison. Il stoppa sa course et rejoignit ses enfants. Alice venait d'appeler Estelle qui était en route pour les rejoindre. Rosalie, quant à elle, tentait de joindre une nouvelle fois Edward.

« -Je commence à m'inquiéter, avoua la blonde, Edward ne répond toujours pas alors qu'il devrait être suspendu à son téléphone pour avoir des nouvelles de Bella !

-Peux-tu me prêter ton téléphone ? Demanda Bella. Je vais appeler mon père, peut-être sont-ils ensembles ?

Rosalie lui tendit le portable et la jeune fille se dépêcha de composer le numéro de son père. A son grand soulagement, celui-ci décrocha rapidement. Après l'avoir rassuré sur son sort, elle lui demanda où était Edward. Tout le monde se crispa en entendant la réponse du shérif.

-Il ne se sentait pas très bien, en plus, il a fallu que je l'aide à se planquer quand les habitants ont voulu s'approcher d'un peu trop près, imagine leurs réactions ? A leurs yeux, il est mort, expliqua Charlie. Bref, il était de plus en plus pâle et il a fini par tomber dans les pommes, le pauvre gamin devait être à bout de force. Comme je ne savais pas comment vous joindre et que Billy était là… Enfin, je l'ai confié à Billy, ils doivent être à la Push, maintenant.

-Merci, papa, tu as bien fait, dit la jeune fille avant de raccrocher.

-Que fait-on ? Demanda Jasper en observant Carlisle.

-Edward est en sécurité là-bas, mais je comprendrais que vous souhaitiez le rejoindre. Pour ma part, je vais rester ici et attendre Estelle.

-Tu n'es pas inquiet pour Edward ? S'étonna Alice.

-Non, il va bien, murmura Carlisle avant de se tourner vers l'endroit où aurait du se trouver le cottage.

Après quelques minutes de discussions, il fut décidé que Bella et Rose iraient à la Push pour veiller sur Edward. Elles allaient partir quand Estelle et Philippe arrivèrent. Les deux sorciers observèrent rapidement les lieux, voyant apparemment des choses qui échappaient à leur compréhension.

-Bella, Rosalie, attendez, les arrêta Estelle alors qu'elles quittaient les lieux. Bella, j'aurais besoin de toi juste pour une minute ou deux le temps de vérifier une théorie.

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Carlisle, appela Philippe en prenant la main de Bella, où se trouve l'entrée du cottage ?

-A 5 mètres devant toi se tenait la porte d'entrée.

-Très bien, murmura Estelle pendant que Philippe positionnait Bella dans cette direction. Bella je voudrais que tu avances d'environ 5 mètres.

La jeune fille obéit avant de stopper et de les regarder pour savoir que faire.

-Regarde devant toi, lui demanda Philippe. Que vois-tu ?

-Le cottage, balbutia la jeune fille étonnée, vous le voyez ?

-Non, répondit Estelle, si Ambre est vraiment blessée et à l'intérieur, les défenses magiques qu'elle a du placer se sont activées empêchant l'accès de la demeure aux vampires ou aux sorciers.

-Bella, tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller, l'informa Carlisle.

-J'entre ! Annonça la jeune fille qui disparut de leur champ de vision. »

*******************

Edward ouvrit les yeux et observa la pièce où il se trouvait. Il ne reconnaissait rien de ce qui l'entourait. La panique l'envahit. Il se leva, mais à peine avait-il posé un pied sur le sol que ses jambes flageolèrent. Il retomba lourdement sur le lit. Le jeune homme tenta de rassembler ses derniers souvenirs. Il se rappela l'attaque de Forks. Il se souvint avoir aidé son père à soigner des blessés, avant que Charlie ne l'éloigne car certains commençaient à l'observer… Edward s'était alors souvenu que tout le monde le pensait mort. Charlie avait décidé de l'emmener chez lui avec Bella car il le trouvait pâle. Bella… Bella avait disparu ! La peur étreignit son être, mais il n'avait pas peur pour Bella, il ignorait comment, mais il savait qu'elle était en sécurité. Non, il était inquiet pour quelqu'un d'autre…

Soudain, sa tête devint douloureuse, il avait l'impression qu'un feu brûlait à l'intérieur. Lentement, il sentit quelque chose s'insinuer en lui, cela l'étreignait et l'étouffait. Le corps d'Edward fut secoué par de violents spasmes. Ses jambes se replièrent contre son torse alors qu'il luttait de toutes ses forces. Inspirant profondément, il tenta de se hisser hors du lit pour chercher de l'aide. Sa vue brouillée par les larmes qu'il retenait se posa sur ses mains. Il eut un haut le cœur quand il vit le sang qui les recouvrait. Rapidement, il détailla son corps, il n'était pas blessé, alors, à qui appartenait ce sang ? La chose qui grondait en lui se déchaîna, luttant pour faire surface. Edward était épuisé. Des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues alors qu'il cessait le combat. Il laissa cette force inconnue s'emparer de lui. Immédiatement, la douleur disparue. Une douce chaleur l'envahit alors qu'il perdait connaissance.

Edward ouvrit doucement les yeux. Tout était blanc autour de lui, hormis une forme noire allongée à ses pieds. Il s'agenouilla. Le loup releva son museau pour le poser sur ses genoux. Edward caressa sa tête tout en lui souriant. L'animal se leva lentement et fit quelques pas, le jeune homme le suivit, confiant. Le décor changea autour d'eux et il se retrouva dans la clairière. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe, laissant les rayons du soleil réchauffer son être. Le loup qui s'était couché non loin de lui se redressa avant de disparaître. C'est alors qu'il la vit. Il ouvrit ses bras et elle se jeta contre lui. La chose qui avait envahi son être se répandit tout autour de lui pour imprégner aussi le corps blotti contre son torse. Aussitôt, la peur qui étreignait son être s'évanouit. Elle était sauvée. Rassuré par son sort, Edward la garda un instant dans ses bras avant que tout ne disparaisse autour de lui, il venait de sombrer dans l'inconscience…

**********************

Bella pénétra dans le cottage d'un pas hésitant. Elle laissa la porte de la maison entrouverte, bien que les Cullen ne puissent pas la voir, elle était rassurée de voir sa famille l'attendre à l'extérieur. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Ambre dont elle ouvrit lentement la porte. La jeune fille se précipita vers le lit quand elle vit la sorcière allongée sur celui-ci. Les vêtements d'Ambre étaient encore mouillés, elle frémit en voyant le sang qui tâchait son tee-shirt et les draps du lit. Bella ne savait que faire. Elle savait soigner des petits bobos, mais pas ça ! Elle avait besoin d'aide ! Il fallait que Carlisle l'examine ! Bella s'agenouilla auprès d'Ambre. Elle lui parla alors que sa main caressait son front d'une manière apaisante.

« -Ambre, c'est Bella, je vais bien, on est en sécurité, mais tu es blessée et j'ai besoin d'aide, expliqua la jeune fille en priant pour que la sorcière l'entende, il faut que tu laisses entrer Carlisle, il est le seul à pouvoir t'aider. Il n'est pas seul, toute la famille est là, il se contrôlera et si c'est pas le cas les autres l'arrêteront. Je t'en prie, Ambre, laisse-les entrer.

Bella sentit ses larmes glisser le long de son visage, l'une d'elles tomba sur la joue d'Ambre. Le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballa lorsqu'elle vit les paupières de la sorcière tressaillir. Elle faillit hurler de joie quand elle sentit une présence à ses côtés. Elle se recula pour laisser passer Carlisle. Elle rejoignit le reste de la famille qui se tenait non loin de lui, prêts à intervenir au moindre geste suspect. Le médecin retira le drap et déchira le tee-shirt de la jeune femme. Soudain, Carlisle se figea.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Jasper d'une voix tendue en ne le voyant pas bouger.

-Je… C'est…

Carlisle se leva pour se rendre dans la salle de bain et revint avec un gant humide et une serviette. Doucement, il nettoya le ventre de la jeune femme.

-Carlisle ? L'appela Alice.

-Quelqu'un a déjà suturé sa plaie, annonça le médecin tout en examinant la blessure, c'est du bon travail… Jasper peux-tu aller à la villa récupérer ma trousse ?

-J'y vais, dit son fils avant de partir.

-C'est dingue, poursuivit Carlisle, elle est déjà en train de cicatriser.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Questionna Emmett.

-C'est comme si la cicatrise datait d'une dizaine de jours, les points pourraient presqu'être enlevés.

-J'avoue être un peu perdu, confia Philippe, comment est-elle arrivée ici ? Et qui l'a soigné ?

-En plus, il paraît évident que quelqu'un a utilisé la magie pour faciliter sa guérison, renchérit Estelle.

-Tout cela n'a aucun sens, murmura Carlisle.

-Au fait, ça n'a pas l'air d'être dur pour toi d'être à ses côtés, tu ne ressens plus d'attirance pour son sang ? Questionna Rosalie en observant son père qui nettoyait les dernières traces de sang qui maculaient la peau d'Ambre.

-Etrangement, non, son sang ne me fait pas plus d'effet que celui de Bella, répondit Carlisle.

-Ce qui n'était pas le cas tout à l'heure, lui rappela Bella, j'ai eu l'impression…

-Oui ? L'encouragea Estelle.

-J'ai eu l'impression de revoir Edward, vous aviez le même regard que lui quand il avait du mal à résister à mon sang, expliqua Bella.

-Mais, oui ! S'écria Alice. Rappelez-vous ce que l'inconnu à dit à Ambre : « Il est ton âme sœur, tu es sa _tua_… » Te souviens-tu des recherches que tu avais faites pour Edward ?

-La _tua cantanta_, souffla Carlisle, non ! C'est impossible, Alice, je ressentirai l'attraction de son sang !

-Pas si elle le sait, réfléchit tout haut Estelle, si Ambre sait qu'elle est ta _cantanta_, elle a sûrement lancé un sort pour entraver les effets de son sang sur toi.

-Et tout à l'heure comme elle était grièvement blessée, poursuivit Alice, elle n'a plus été à même de se protéger.

-C'est pour ça que dès qu'elle vous a vu, elle m'a ordonné de partir, comprit Bella, elle savait ce qui allait se passer !

-Euh, c'est quoi une _tua cantanta_ ? Demanda Emmett perdu.

-Parfois, certains vampires rencontrent un humain dont le sang leur fait perdre la raison, il est impossible d'y résister, c'est comme si le sang chantait pour nous, répondit le médecin. Il n'y a que très peu de récits sur ces humains car en général le vampire ne résiste pas à l'attrait. A ma connaissance, Edward est le seul à avoir résisté, il avait presque réussi à s'immuniser contre le sang de Bella tant son désir de la garder en vie était grand.

-Il est aussi dit que si le vampire résiste à la tentation, il trouvera son âme sœur, compléta Alice.

-Cela n'a jamais été vérifié, coupa Carlisle.

-Edward et Bella ne sont-ils pas une preuve suffisante à tes yeux ? Lâcha Rosalie. »

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce qui ne fut troublé que par l'arrivée de Jasper. Carlisle le remercia et s'empara de sa trousse pour administrer des antalgiques et des antibiotiques à la jeune femme. Alors qu'il était en train de prendre sa tension, le téléphone de Bella sonna. La jeune fille répondit et Carlisle la vit pâlir, lui-même tressaillit en reconnaissant la voix paniquée de Billy. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils courraient vers la Push. Alice, Rosalie et Philippe étaient restés au cottage pour veiller sur Ambre.

********************

Bella avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Edward ne se sentait pas bien, la voix paniquée du vieux Quileute n'avait fait qu'accentuer son angoisse. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la demeure des Blacks. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de frapper que la porte s'ouvrait déjà. Jacob s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. Sans un mot, ils suivirent le jeune homme jusqu'à l'étage, le jeune indien allait ouvrir la porte d'une chambre quand Carlisle le stoppa.

« -Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il vaudrait mieux que vous voyiez ça par vous même, répondit Jacob.

-Dis-moi simplement ce qui vous a alarmé, exigea Carlisle.

-Quand Billy l'a ramené, il m'a demandé de l'accompagner en haut pour qu'il s'allonge, il était super pâle. Je l'ai laissé pour rejoindre le reste de la meute, mais Billy m'a rappelé, il… Enfin, il pouvait pas monter au second et il entendait des plaintes. Je suis rentré. Edward gémissait, il avait l'air de souffrir… On vous a appelé et depuis…

-Depuis quoi ? Demanda Bella qui se tordait les mains d'appréhension.

-Voyez par vous-même, dit Jacob en ouvrant la porte. »

Ils se figèrent en voyant Edward assit dans un coin de la pièce. Il avait replié ses jambes contre son torse, ses bras entouraient ces dernières et sa tête se balançait d'avant en arrière, venant régulièrement heurter le mur. Carlisle s'avança lentement vers son fils. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'agenouilla. Il tendit sa main pour toucher l'épaule du jeune homme, à peine avait-il posé sa main sur son épaule qu'Edward s'écarta violemment de lui en poussant des gémissements terrifiés. Le visage du jeune homme était tordu par la douleur et la peur. Carlisle lui parla, mais il ne paraissait pas l'entendre. Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre, le médecin laissa sa place à Bella. La jeune fille réussit à toucher sa joue avant qu'il ne s'écarte à nouveau. Il rampa sur le sol pour échapper à son étreinte. Edward se réfugia dans un autre coin de la pièce, reprenant sa pose initiale, sa tête frappant régulièrement le mur derrière lui. Alors qu'ils essayaient à nouveau de l'approcher, la respiration du jeune homme devint difficile. Carlisle posa ses mains sur son visage, le forçant à le regarder, l'empêchant de se dérober.

« -Regarde-moi, Edward, ordonna le vampire, respire calmement ! Edward, je t'en prie, calme-toi !

Le jeune homme se crispa encore plus face à sa proximité, il peinait à retrouver sa respiration.

-Bella ! Essaye de le calmer ! Lui demanda Carlisle.

La jeune fille prit la place du médecin auprès d'Edward.

-Edward, je t'en prie, mon amour, respire calmement.

Le souffle du jeune homme était toujours erratique, lentement, l'air venait à manquer dans ses poumons, le faisant suffoquer.

-Emmett, Jasper, tenez le fermement, ordonna Carlisle en voyant qu'il n'avait plus le choix, je vais lui administrer un tranquillisant.

-Attends, c'est étrange, dit Jasper, je ressens sa peine et sa douleur. C'est étrange, il y a autre chose… C'est comme si un feu le dévorait.

-C'est ce que je ressens aussi, murmura Estelle qui parlait pour la première fois, je pense qu'il doit revivre l'accident…

-Que peut-on faire ? Demanda Bella qui observait son petit-ami, les yeux emplis de larmes.

-Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons rien faire, lâcha la sorcière, Ambre est la seule à pouvoir l'aider, mais…

-Elle n'en est pas capable, termina Bella d'une voix emplie de souffrance.

-Notre présence ne fait que renforcer sa souffrance, nous ferions mieux de le laisser seul, lâcha la sorcière. »

A regret, ils sortirent de la chambre, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard au visage défiguré par la souffrance d'Edward.

*****************

S'il en avait été capable, Edward leur aurait hurlé de partir lorsqu'ils étaient tous rentrés dans la chambre. Il entendait leurs paroles, il comprenait leur peur, mais il ne supportait pas leur présence. Leurs sentiments se mélangeaient aux siens, accentuant encore la douleur qui le terrassait. Le bien-être qu'il avait ressenti peu avant leur arrivée avait progressivement disparu. Le jeune homme fut soulagé lorsqu'ils quittèrent la chambre.

Edward ramena ses genoux contre son torse, ses bras encerclèrent ses jambes alors qu'il enfonçait sa tête contre ses dernières tentant de maîtriser les spasmes douloureux qui secouaient son être. Il essaya d'oublier la douleur, pour se concentrer sur sa respiration. Ses poumons brassaient les dernières bouffées d'air qu'il avait réussi à aspirer, sa gorge était en feu. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se réfugier en pensée auprès des siens, de Bella… Mais là, rien n'y fit… Un vertige le prit, il sentit son cœur ralentir, il allait partir…

Soudain, une main douce et chaude se posa sur sa joue. Il lutta et réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Une femme qui lui était jusque-là inconnue se tenait devant lui, il pouvait lire l'inquiétude dans ses prunelles émeraude. Avec douceur, elle l'obligea à défaire l'emprise qu'il avait sur son corps pour le prendre dans ses bras. Une odeur familière et apaisante parvint à ses narines, sans réfléchir, il inspira profondément, ses poumons se remplirent enfin d'air alors que le parfum envoûtant de la femme se répandait en lui. Edward ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans ses bras. Alors qu'elle se mettait à le bercer, elle fredonna une berceuse à son oreille… Cette mélodie rappelait quelque chose à Edward, quelque chose de familier… Peu à peu, le passé et le présent se mélangèrent comblant la sensation de vide qui le suivait depuis toujours…

*********************

Bella faisait les cents pas devant la maison des Blacks. Les Cullen étaient tout aussi tendus qu'elle. Jacob et la meute entouraient Billy tout en surveillant les faits et gestes des vampires. Elle n'avait qu'une envie remonter dans cette chambre pour aider Edward, elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle était sûre qu'il ne devait pas rester seul. D'un pas décidé, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité des Cullen. Carlisle l'avait déjà emprisonné dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de rejoindre son amour. Bella plongea ses prunelles chocolat baignées de larmes dans son regard ambré.

« -Tout va bien se passer, lui assura Carlisle, je le surveille depuis que nous sommes sortis. Les battements de son cœur se sont apaisés et il respire correctement.

Des larmes de soulagement inondèrent les joues de la jeune fille que le vampire essuya tendrement.

-Il faut qu'on parle, déclara Estelle d'un ton décidé. Carlisle, au départ, tu m'avais appelé pour que nous tentions de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à Edward. Gloria, Philippe et moi avons poursuivis nos recherches. Nous sommes arrivés à une hypothèse, enfin, plutôt à une certitude qui ne va pas te plaire.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Questionna le médecin.

-Nous savons tous qu'Ambre est puissante et je ne crois pas qu'elle soit du genre à se lancer dans une bataille sans avoir un plan. Par ailleurs, je pense que cela fait plusieurs années qu'Ambre se prépare à cette confrontation. Nous pensons qu'elle venue ici en repérage et qu'elle a ressentie l'énorme puissance magique qui dormait sur les terres Quileutes.

-Où voulez-vous en venir ? Demanda Bella.

-Seul le sorcier à qui appartient cette magie peut la réveiller, or, si nous pouvions l'utiliser, nous serions quasiment sûrs de vaincre les Desmorts. Je pense qu'Ambre a suivi le même raisonnement que nous. Le souci c'est que personne ne peut l'utiliser. Cependant, nous pensons qu'elle a trouvé un moyen de contourner ce problème.

-Comment ? Interrogea Billy.

-Un réceptacle. Nous avons trouvé de vieux écrits où des mages puissants parvenaient à se servir de réceptacles pour emprisonner la magie leur permettant ainsi de garder toute sa puissance et de la libérer au moment opportun. Seulement, vue l'importance de la magie qui dort ici, une simple urne bénie ou n'importe quel autre objet mystique n'était pas suffisant. Le seul réceptacle adéquat selon nos recherches serait le corps d'un immortel, dans tous les textes, nous n'avons trouvé que des hypothèses, personne n'avait jamais tenté l'expérience, mais je pense que si l'expérience était tentée sur un vampire il présenterait les mêmes troubles qu'Edward.

-Non ! Ambre ne se serait jamais servie de mon fils ! Protesta Carlisle.

-Réfléchis deux secondes ! Cela expliquerait pourquoi Edward est redevenu humain, pourquoi il souffre autant, pourquoi son don est toujours actif, c'est la magie qui est enfermée en lui qui se manifeste !

-C'est vrai que ça expliquerait pas mal de choses, approuva Emmett.

-Rappelez-vous les paroles de Desmond et la réaction qu'il a eu en voyant Edward ! Il avait compris ce qu'Ambre préparait !

-Si j'ai bien compris, Ambre aurait enfermé la magie en Edward, résuma Jasper, j'ai une question : qu'arrive-t-il au réceptacle quand le sorcier libère la magie ?

-Il est détruit, répondit Estelle dans un murmure.

Un silence accueillit ses propos. Sam plongea son regard dans celui de Carlisle, un rugissement s'échappa du torse du médecin lorsqu'il comprit où voulait en venir le Quileute.

-Hors de question ! Grogna le médecin.

-Nous avons un moyen de détruire les Desmorts, lui rappela Sam, je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander mais que vaut une vie par rapport à celles de tous les habitants de Forks, de tous les Quileutes ? Laissons Ambre mener son plan à terme, ainsi, nous serons débarrassés une fois pour toute des Desmorts.

-Jamais nous ne sacrifierons notre frère ! Rugit Emmett qui fusillait du regard les Quileutes.

-Il existe peut-être une autre solution, tenta Billy pour essayer d'apaiser les esprits.

-Et si on lui demandait son avis ? Proposa Jacob. Expliquons tout à Edward, il fera son choix.

-Je t'interdis de lui en parler ! S'écria Bella. Tu sais comment il est ! Comment il va réagir !

-Si l'autre à envie de se sacrifier ça ne regarde que lui Bella ! Répliqua Jacob.

Sans réfléchir, Bella se rua sur Jacob pour le frapper. Heureusement, Jasper le ceintura, l'empêchant de se blesser en essayant de frapper l'indien. La discussion allait reprendre de plus belle quand une voiture de patrouille arriva à vive allure. Gloria et Charlie sortirent du véhicule, visiblement ébranlés.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Estelle.

-Les habitants de Forks, ils sont tous tombés dans une sorte de sommeil ! Toute la ville et ses alentours est inconsciente ! Cria Gloria.

-C'était dingue au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'endormaient, leurs corps disparaissaient ! Précisa Charlie affolé.

-L'attaque finale à commencé, réalisa avec effroi Carlisle.

-Génial ! S'exclama Estelle d'un ton désabusé. Notre pièce maîtresse est hors service !

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda une voix sûre qui venait de derrière eux.

-Edward ! S'écria Bella en se précipitant vers lui pour l'embrasser et le prendre dans ses bras.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Interrogea Carlisle.

-Je me sens bien, murmura Edward. »

Le jeune homme balaya l'assemblée d'un regard déterminé avant qu'un petit sourire rassurant ne se dessine sur son visage. Il enfouit un instant son visage dans les cheveux de Bella, s'imprégnant de son odeur. Edward caressa les cheveux de sa bien aimée, tout en lui murmurant que tout allait bien se passer…

***************

Carlisle regarda le jeune couple tendrement enlacé. Les paroles d'Estelle résonnaient encore dans son esprit confirmant ses pires craintes. A la voix d'Estelle se mélangea celle d'Ambre, ses paroles le hantaient : _Je suis navrée, vraiment navrée, mais un jour tu vas me haïr, tu n'auras qu'une envie : me tuer. Et ce jour-là, tu me trouveras bien plus monstrueuse, bien plus dangereuse que Carlotta ou Felicia._ Carlisle faillit s'écrouler. Il vit la manière dont les Quileutes observaient son fils, une lueur calculatrice brillant dans leurs regards. Jasper et Emmett discutaient à voix basse, il frémit quand il comprit de quoi ils parlaient. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son fils innocent qui embrassait tendrement Bella, il eut envie de l'arracher des bras de la jeune fille pour l'emmener loin de tout ça, pour qu'il soit en sécurité. Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule, il croisa le regard peiné d'Estelle. Une vie pour sauver des centaines… Lentement, le cœur brisé, il acquiesça de la tête…


	23. Chapter 23

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Merci, merci, merci et encore merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews qui me touchent beaucoup !

Bonne lecture !!!

************************

**Chapitre 22 : L'éveil**

_Ses yeux se posèrent sur son fils innocent qui embrassait tendrement Bella, il eut envie de l'arracher des bras de la jeune fille pour l'emmener loin de tout ça, pour qu'il soit en sécurité. Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule, il croisa le regard peiné d'Estelle. Une vie pour sauver des centaines… Lentement, le cœur brisé, il acquiesça de la tête…_

Alors qu'il tenait Bella dans ses bras, Edward ne pouvait ignorer l'intérêt dont il était l'objet. Il percevait l'inquiétude de sa famille, de Bella. Il avait tenté d'effleurer leurs esprits, mais ces derniers s'appliquaient à penser à autre chose. Il observa pendant quelques secondes l'échange muet entre Estelle et son père, celui-ci semblait abattu. Finalement, Estelle prit la suite des opérations en main. La famille Cullen, Charlie, Bella et lui allaient rentrer au cottage. Philippe viendrait les rejoindre à la Push pour ériger des barrières protectrices derrière lesquelles les indiens pourraient s'abriter. La famille Cullen viendrait les rejoindre pour la bataille dès qu'Ambre serait réveillée. Au moment de partir, Charlie les interrompit.

« -Je reste ici, déclara-t-il.

-Papa…

-Non, Bella, ce sont mes amis, je veux aider malgré mes faibles moyens. Seront-ils en sécurité là-bas ? Demanda Charlie au médecin.

-C'est l'endroit le plus sûr, répondit Carlisle.

-Attends, si toi tu les aides, je ne vois pas pourquoi moi aussi je ne pourrais pas donner un coup de main ! Protesta la jeune fille.

Edward pinça l'arête de son nez, si une dispute devait éclater entre ces deux-là ils en avaient pour des heures tant ils étaient aussi têtu l'un que l'autre.

-Bella, l'interrompit-il alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, viens avec moi. Nous serons en sécurité là-bas et ils pourront se battre sans avoir à s'inquiéter de notre sort. »

Le jeune homme fut surpris de voir sa bien-aimée saisir sa main pour venir se blottir contre son torse. Cependant, elle s'arracha quelques minutes à son étreinte pour se jeter dans les bras de Charlie et l'embrasser. Ils se séparèrent les yeux légèrement humides avant qu'elle ne reprenne place contre lui. Edward s'étonna d'avoir eu si facilement gain de cause. Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger davantage, ils devaient se mettre en route pour le cottage.

Une fois arrivés, Carlisle alla directement dans la chambre d'Ambre pendant que ses frères mettaient leurs femmes et Philippe au courant de la situation. Edward les observa avec attention quand ils s'éloignèrent de plusieurs pas, on aurait dit qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'il écoute leur conversation. Il savait que l'annonce de l'attaque allait inquiéter ses sœurs, mais il ne pensait pas voir autant de souffrance se dessiner sur leurs traits parfaits. Il décida de tenter une nouvelle fois sa chance en lisant dans leurs esprits, mais deux lèvres s'abattirent sur les siennes détournant ainsi son attention. Bella l'embrassa avec fougue avant de l'entraîner vers leur chambre. Il tenta de protester, mais elle rétorqua que c'était peut-être le dernier moment de tranquillité et qu'elle souhaitait en profiter. Il cessa de réfléchir lorsqu'il sentit ses mains se glisser sous sa chemise.

**********************

Carlisle sortit de la chambre d'Ambre, son état n'avait pas évolué, elle était toujours inconsciente. Il sortit rejoindre le reste de sa famille, ses filles étaient blotties contre leurs époux et à leurs visages ravagés par le chagrin, il comprit qu'elles étaient au courant.

« -N'y a-t-il rien que nous puissions faire ? Demanda Rosalie.

-Il doit y avoir une autre solution, renchérit Alice, on ne peut pas le perdre à nouveau !

-Où sont Edward et Bella ? Questionna Carlisle soudain soucieux.

-Dans le cottage, répondit Jasper, je pense qu'ils se sont enfermés dans leur chambre.

-Ecoutez, les enfants, retournez à la villa, prenez un peu de temps pour vous, car je pense que les prochaines heures seront difficiles, proposa Carlisle.

-On reste avec toi, décréta Emmett.

-Non, allez-y, je vais veiller sur Edward et Bella ainsi qu'Ambre.

-Tu es sûr ? Insista Alice en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Sûr et certain, assura-t-il avant de les enlacer un par un. On se retrouve tout à l'heure. »

Après un dernier signe de la main, ses enfants prirent le chemin de la villa, chacun tenant sa moitié par la main. Carlisle leva un instant les yeux au ciel, priant sa chère Esmé de veiller sur eux ainsi que sur les plus fragiles de leurs enfants, Bella et Edward. D'un pas lourd, il regagna la petite maison pour aller s'installer dans un fauteuil au pied du lit d'Ambre.

*********************

Edward ne put retenir un gémissement quand il sentit les lèvres de Bella se poser sur son torse. A peine étaient-ils rentrés dans la chambre qu'elle l'avait plaqué contre le mur, ses mains s'étaient immiscées sous sa chemise avant de la déboutonner violemment, le bout de tissu gisait maintenant sur le sol. Edward sursauta en sentant les mains de la jeune fille se poser sur sa ceinture qu'elle défit avant de s'attaquer aux boutons de son jean. Il attrapa ses mains impatientes et les bloqua dans son dos. Il ne comprenait pas le sentiment d'urgence qui dominait Bella. Certes, il voulait lui faire l'amour avant que leur avenir ne devienne incertain, mais pas de cette manière, il voulait prendre son temps. Bella se tortilla entre ses bras pour tenter de se dégager, mais doucement il raffermit sa prise avant de l'entraîner vers le lit. Ils tombèrent sur ce dernier et il fit bien attention de garder les mains de sa douce prisonnière alors que ses lèvres dévoraient son cou. Quand il l'entendit gémir, il la libéra, ses mains vinrent caresser ses cheveux, descendant parfois caresser son dos dénudé.

Satisfait qu'elle soit calmée, Edward entreprit de lui retirer son tee-shirt, ses lèvres vinrent déposer des baisers sur ses mamelons tendus toujours cachés par l'étoffe de son soutien gorge. Edward tira légèrement le bout de tissu qui libéra une pointe dressée qu'il se dépêcha de lécher, les mains de Bella se crispèrent dans ses cheveux. Alors que sa langue titillait l'un de ses mamelons, sa main remonta le long du flanc de la jeune fille pour venir caresser son sein jusque-là délaissé. Bella haleta, son bassin se cambra violemment contre le sien et il put la sentir trembler lorsqu'elle perçut son excitation. Les mains de sa bien-aimée quittèrent alors ses cheveux pour venir se perdre sur ses hanches alors qu'elle frottait doucement son sexe contre le sien. Edward ne put retenir un grognement tout en maudissant leurs vêtements qui l'empêchaient de sentir la peau douce de Bella. D'un commun accord, ils se séparèrent brièvement pour ôter leurs habits. Enfin nus, Edward s'empara avidement de ses lèvres pour un baiser fiévreux.

Doucement, les doigts d'Edward vinrent effleurer la féminité de la jeune fille qui à ce contact se cambra contre sa main tout en gémissant bruyamment. Edward ne put retenir un grognement quand il sentit à quel point elle était prête pour lui. D'un geste impatient, Bella le repoussa, il se retrouva allongé sur le dos. Elle attrapa un préservatif sur la table de nuit qu'elle déroula sur son membre. Puis, c'est avec stupeur qu'il vit sa douce s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, sa main se posant sur son membre fièrement dressé le guidant lentement à l'intérieur de sa féminité. Les mains d'Edward se crispèrent sur les draps quand il fut enfin en elle, un son rauque s'échappa de sa poitrine quand il vit la lueur de plaisir brûler dans les prunelles de Bella. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches pour la soutenir dans ses mouvements, s'égarant parfois vers sa poitrine offerte. Les longs cheveux de Bella venaient effleurer son torse lorsqu'elle se penchait pour lui dérober un baiser, accentuant encore la sensualité du moment. Soudain, leurs mouvements devinrent plus rapides, leurs respirations se firent saccadées. Le visage de Bella n'exprimait plus que plaisir, son corps tremblant était couvert d'une fine couche de sueur. La main d'Edward glissa jusqu'à l'endroit où leurs corps étaient unis pour venir caresser tendrement le clitoris de sa compagne, ses caresses s'accentuèrent quand il vit les déhanchements de Bella qui recherchait à la fois les assauts de sa main et ceux de son pénis. Bella ne tarda pas à laisser échapper un râle de plaisir alors qu'elle atteignait la jouissance. Edward sentit son intimité se resserrer autour de son membre et il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

Toujours tremblante, Bella vint s'allonger près de lui. Il couvrit chaque parcelle de son visage de tendres baisers pendant qu'elle ne cessait de lui répéter à quel point elle l'aimait. Edward lui rendit ses mots d'amour, mais il pouvait sentir que l'anxiété avait à nouveau assailli la jeune fille. Tendrement, il la prit dans ses bras, fredonnant la berceuse qu'il avait composé pour elle. Peu à peu, la fatigue s'empara d'eux, ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil étroitement enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

*********************

Carlisle se redressa dans son fauteuil quand il vit les paupières d'Ambre tressaillir. Il se précipita près du lit quand il vit enfin ses prunelles azur. La sorcière parut un peu désorientée. Tout en la rassurant, il l'examina rapidement. Elle allait bien. Alors qu'il allait parler, elle posa son index sur sa bouche, lui intimant le silence. Il vit le visage concentré de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne fronce les sourcils. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui, cherchant confirmation de ce qu'elle avait ressentie.

« -L'attaque est proche, affirma Carlisle, les habitants de Forks ont disparu, il ne reste que le peuple Quileute, les Volturi, Estelle et ses amis ainsi que nous.

-Je pensais que nous aurions encore un peu de répit, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque et mal assurée.

-Tiens, bois, ordonna le médecin en lui tendant un verre d'eau, tu as eu beaucoup de chance. J'imagine que le fait que Felicia t'ai vu a avancé l'heure de la confrontation.

-Elle ne m'a pas reconnu, assura Ambre, sinon, je ne serais plus de ce monde.

-Ambre… Il faut que nous parlions d'Edward.

-Je me doutais bien que tôt ou tard tu comprendrais, chuchota la sorcière, le regard perdu dans le vague.

-Estelle a tout compris. Elle nous a tout expliqué, la magie, le réceptacle, le fait qu'il soit vivant…

-Hein ?

-Je t'en prie, il doit y avoir un moyen d'épargner mon fils. Change la magie de place, retire-la du corps d'Edward pour la mettre dans le mien, je suis immortel, je peux faire office de réceptacle. Echange nos rôles, je t'en supplie, je vis depuis bien longtemps et Edward à encore la vie devant lui.

-J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à te suivre, lâcha Ambre avant de l'observer avec attention, en fait, tu ne sais rien du tout…

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Te souviens-tu quand tu es venu au cottage l'autre soir en me disant que tu connaissais la vérité, je t'ai empêché de me parler, mais aujourd'hui, je souhaite entendre ce que tu avais à me dire.

-L'autre soir ?

-Oui, Carlisle, te rappelles-tu de ce que tu avais découvert ?

-Je… Je …

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Ambre en plongeant son regard dans le sien, oublie ce que je viens de dire.

Carlisle aperçut du coin de l'œil une fine lueur blanche s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine, cela lui rappelait une lueur qui l'avait elle aussi touché il y a de nombreuses années.

-Arrête ça immédiatement ! Ordonna le médecin alors que ses mains se posaient à l'endroit où la lueur était entrée. Enlève ce sort tout de suite !

-Comment… comment…

-Je l'ai vu, tout comme je sais que tu as modifié ma mémoire lors de la Fête des Morts chez les Desmorts !

-Je… Non, tu ne peux pas…

-Rosalie a fait tomber le coffret en bois qui se trouve dans la bibliothèque, une sphère en est tombée et Alice l'a ramassée !

-Oh, merde, comprit Ambre.

-Aurais-tu l'amabilité de lever immédiatement tous ces sorts ?

Ambre ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais face au regard déterminé de Carlisle, elle bougea légèrement la main. Le médecin respira profondément comme si un poids oppressant disparaissait de sa poitrine. Ses yeux ambrés se posèrent sur Ambre. Tendrement, sa main se posa sur sa joue qu'il caressa. Il se rapprocha de la jeune femme alors que dans son esprit tout se mettait en place, il restait de vagues zones d'ombre, mais il ne s'en préoccupait plus tant il était perdu dans la contemplation de la jeune femme qui se trouvait face à lui.

-Tu n'aurais pas du, murmura Carlisle, ces souvenirs, ces sentiments m'appartenaient.

-Je suis désolée, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

-Je comprends, souffla le médecin en se penchant vers elle.

Tendrement, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. Doucement, elles s'appréhendèrent avant de se découvrir avec fougue. Les mains de Carlisle se posèrent sur les hanches de la sorcière pour la rapprocher de lui alors que la jeune femme nouait ses bras autour de son cou. Leurs langues se trouvèrent enfin, elles se disputèrent un instant avant de se caresser doucement. A regret Carlisle, se sépara des lèvres de la jeune femme pour la laisser respirer.

-Ambre, laisse-moi sentir ton parfum, demanda le médecin en posant un baiser dans son cou.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Interrogea le vampire avant de se rembrunir. Remarque tu as raison, après ma réaction de …

-Non, coupa Ambre, je te fais confiance, seulement, tu vas souffrir, l'incendie qui va ravager ta gorge ne sera en rien comparable à ce que tu as connu.

-Laisse-moi essayer d'être à la hauteur de mon fils. »

Ambre ferma les yeux avant de devenir aussi immobile qu'une statue, seule sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration et les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient démontraient qu'elle n'était pas en marbre. Carlisle sentit une brûlure s'intensifier dans sa gorge au fur et à mesure qu'un parfum enivrant envahissait la chambre. Le médecin serra ses poings quand il sentit le venin envahir sa bouche. Il s'obligea à respirer calmement avant de se pencher ver le cou de la jeune femme. La sorcière frémit légèrement quand elle le sentit si proche d'elle, il ignorait s'il s'agissait de peur… Doucement, ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa peau si douce, il inspira, son arôme délicieux l'envahit embrasant le feu qui brûlait dans sa gorge. Ses lèvres remontèrent le long de sa mâchoire avant de rejoindre celles d'Ambre qu'il embrassa. La jeune femme entrouvrit ses lèvres, offrant un passage à sa langue pour qu'elle vienne jouer avec la sienne.

La brûlure, l'envie de boire son sang étaient toujours présents, mais ils venaient d'être remplacés par autre chose, quelque chose de bien plus fort. Tout en faisant attention à ses gestes, Carlisle s'allongea sur le corps d'Ambre qui ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Elle allait parler, mais le médecin l'arrêta en passant une main sous son tee-shirt. Ses mains se promenèrent sur son ventre avant de remonter lentement vers sa poitrine qu'il effleura. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de la sorcière, le corps de Carlisle s'enflamma aussitôt en entendant ce son. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser passionné pendant que la main de Carlisle glissait dans le dos de la jeune femme, puis sur ses fesses qu'il caressa avant de les presser, plaquant ainsi le bassin d'Ambre contre le sien. La jeune femme sursauta en sentant son désir. Pensant avoir été trop rapide, il allait s'éloigner quand Ambre vint coller son bassin contre le sien, les lèvres de la jeune femme se posèrent sur son cou. Rassuré, les mains de Carlisle repartirent à la découverte du corps de la sorcière.

« -Ca fait 5 minutes que je frappe à cette putain de porte ! Je vous avertis : j'entre que vous soyez visibles ou non ! Hurla Edward avant d'ouvrir la dite porte.

Carlisle et Ambre se séparèrent à bout de souffle tout en remettant de l'ordre dans leurs tenues. Edward se tenait toujours sur le seuil de la chambre, ses mains cachant ses yeux, lentement, il écarta deux doigts et sembla inspecter brièvement la pièce et ses occupants.

-Bon, puisque vous êtes habillés, il faudrait qu'on aille à la réserve pour mettre en place leurs défenses, expliqua Edward. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Suffisamment bien pour te botter le cul ! Répliqua Ambre en sortant du lit puis de la chambre.

-Du calme, garde ta hargne pour les Desmorts, répondit Edward amusé.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Bella en serrant la sorcière dans ses bras.

-Oui, la rassura-t-elle, j'ai récupéré. Si j'ai bien compris, nous allons tous à la Push ?

-Alice m'a appelé pour me prévenir que nous devions nous y rendre, ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, expliqua Edward.

-S'est-il passé autre chose ? S'inquiéta Carlisle.

-Non, mais comme l'attaque est proche, je pense qu'Estelle veut que l'on se prépare.

-Ils sont arrivés, annonça Ambre tout en attachant ses cheveux et en sortant du cottage. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt en direction de la Push.

*********************

Ambre observa le travail qu'ils avaient accompli avant de se laisser tomber dans l'herbe. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux. Aucun endroit n'était suffisamment sûr pour mettre les Quileutes à l'abri. Ils avaient donc entouré le petit village d'une multitude de sorts pour les protéger. Cependant, Ambre savait que ce ne serait pas suffisant s'ils n'avaient plus de défense, autrement dit, si la meute, les vampires et les sorciers tombaient, la Push et les alentours seraient rasés de la carte. Si seulement, ils pouvaient avoir l'aide d'autres sorciers. Elle sentit quelqu'un s'allonger à ses côtés.

« -Tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Oui, répondit-elle, ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi. Et toi ?

-En pleine forme. Tu sais que les Volturi sont en train de se demander s'ils ne feraient pas mieux de se ranger du côté des Desmorts ? Par ailleurs, Démétri, Jane et Caïus se demandent s'ils auraient le temps de te trancher la gorge avant que tu ne te relèves.

-Intéressant... Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je propose qu'on les enferme s'ils se mettent à poser trop de problèmes.

-Ok. Et les habitants de Forks ?

-En sécurité.

-Au fait, merci pour tout à l'heure.

-Y'a pas de quoi, c'est normal.

-Tiens-toi en retrait, lui demanda Ambre, je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois capable de…

-Alors, on flemmarde ? Lança Emmett accompagné de Bella.

-Oui, jusqu'à ton arrivée, soupira Edward en se relevant et en tendant une main à Ambre, allez, debout !

Edward attendit un instant, sa main pendant toujours dans le vide. La sorcière rouvrit les yeux, se reconnectant avec la réalité. Son regard croisa celui d'Edward. Elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait, ils s'observèrent pendant un instant, leurs regards complices exprimant les mots qu'ils ne pouvaient dire. Leur échange se brisa quand la sorcière fut sur ses pieds.

-Ca commence ! Cria Ambre avant de s'élancer vers le village.

Elle entendit les foulées d'Edward et de Bella derrière elle, un vent frais la frôla et elle comprit qu'Emmett prenait de l'avance pour prévenir les autres. Ambre ne put retenir un cri de panique quand ses pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol au même instant elle entendit le rire d'Edward. La minute suivante, Emmett la déposait au centre du village, le vampire tentait de retenir un fou-rire face à son regard furieux.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Rose qui fusillait son époux du regard.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, elle était pas assez rapide.

-L'attaque ne va pas tarder, annonça Ambre qui vit son auditoire se raidir. Je sens leurs magies approcher.

-Qui ? Interrogea Estelle.

-Felicia et Carlotta, répondit-elle et aussitôt ils pâlirent.

-Il faut activer les protections, décida Philippe en se levant. Combien d'assaillants ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Ambre en fronçant les sourcils, j'ai du mal à voir leur attaque. Alice, aurais-tu vu quelque chose ?

-Non, répondit la vampire après s'être concentrée quelques secondes. Il y a trop d'interférences.

Ambre soupira avant de replacer une mèche de cheveux qui ne cessait de voler vers son visage. Avec énervement, elle ôta son élastique pour refaire sa queue de cheval, ses cheveux se rabattirent sur ses yeux lui arrachant un nouveau soupir. Une main froide se posa sur la sienne et lui prit l'élastique, doucement, Carlisle rattacha ses cheveux. Au même instant, Bella et Edward les rejoignaient, vaguement essoufflés par leur course.

-Bon, je pense que vous devriez vous abriter dans la maison qui sert de lieu de réunion, proposa Carlisle, certes, vous serez un peu à l'étroit, mais c'est l'endroit le plus sûr si j'ai bien compris.

-Exact, confirma Estelle. Gloria, tu veux bien les accompagner et tout vérifier ?

-Comment nous organisons-nous ? Questionna Billy.

-Nous ignorons à combien de sorciers, de vampires ou de loups-garous nous devrons faire face, rappela Jasper que ce manque d'information stressait, j'ignore comment nous organiser.

-Faire front commun pourrait être une solution ? Proposa Sam.

-Faire équipe avec les Cullen ne me dérange pas, mais pas avec eux, lâcha Jacob en désignant les Volturi qui se trouvaient à plusieurs mètres, je n'ai aucune envie de leur tourner le dos !

-Il a pas tort, maugréa Emmett.

-Nous ne sommes pas suffisamment nombreux pour nous permettre de refuser des combattants, leur rappela Carlisle, il y va autant de leur survie que de la notre.

-Je suis navrée, mais si elles leur proposent un marché, qui nous dit qu'ils ne vont pas accepter ? Lâcha Rosalie inquiète.

-Ils sauteront même sur l'occasion pour sauver leurs fesses, soupira Alice.

-Ambre, y'a-t-il un moyen… ? Ambre ? L'appela Carlisle en voyant que la jeune femme ne l'écoutait pas.

La sorcière lui fit signe de se taire. Lentement, elle tourna sur elle-même observant les alentours. Elle frémit lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent s'engouffra sous son gilet.

-Nous sommes en pleine forêt, l'un d'entre vous entend-il un animal ? Un oiseau ? Un cerf ? Un écureuil ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, répondirent à tour de rôle les vampires soudain intrigués.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna Aro en s'approchant.

Ambre observa les longues capes des Volturi qui étaient soulevés par le vent. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel qui s'obscurcissait lentement.

-Le vent s'intensifie, fit remarquer Edward d'une voix tendue.

-On dirait qu'il va faire orage, dit Emmett en entendant un coup de tonnerre au loin.

-Ce sont elles qui approchent ? Questionna Philippe.

-Non, murmura Ambre en se détachant du groupe, non, je …

-C'est quoi ce bruit ? Interrogea soudain Carlisle qui penchait légèrement la tête.

Les autres vampires ainsi que les membres de la meute firent de même, leurs sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'ils essayaient d'identifier la menace.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Charlie dont les poings se resserrèrent sur les poignets du fauteuil roulant de Billy.

-Oh, merde, murmura Edward alors qu'Ambre pâlissait.

-Tout le monde à l'abri ! Cria la sorcière. Enfermez-vous tous dans le cercle protecteur !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? ! Lui demanda Bella aussi effrayée que les autres.

-Faites ce que je vous dis ! Ordonna Ambre en courant hors de la protection que les sorciers venaient d'activer.

-Ambre ! Hurla Carlisle. »

Un cri de terreur s'échappa des lèvres de Bella qui se cramponna aux bras d'Edward qui la tenait contre lui. Tous l'observèrent avec surprise avant qu'ils ne suivent son regard. Chacun eut un mouvement de recul ou poussa un cri de panique. Face à eux se tenait quelque chose de monstrueux et de destructeur. Gloria, Philippe et Estelle furent les premiers à réagir en renforçant les protections. Ils s'attendaient à une attaque, mais pas à ça ! Il n'y aurait ni loups-garous, ni vampires, ni sorciers, seulement la nature déchaînée face à eux. Le monstre rugit et sembla prendre de la puissance. Il devait avoir un diamètre de plusieurs kilomètres et engloutissait tout sur son passage. Sa noirceur égalait sa violence et il se rapprochait de plus en plus d'eux. Carlisle cria une nouvelle fois le prénom d'Ambre quand il la vit plier sous les assauts du vent, pourtant, la jeune femme se redressa. Son visage reflétait sa concentration. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce quand une énorme branche d'arbre fonça vers elle. Carlisle voulut s'élancer mais Emmett et Jasper le retinrent, soit il se serait écrasé contre le bouclier, soit il aurait brisé leur protection. Au moment, où elle allait atteindre Ambre, la branche fut violemment détruite par une sorte d'aura dorée qui entourait la sorcière.

« -Elle n'y arrivera pas ! Déclara Estelle que la panique gagnait. Elle est trop faible ! Chaque fois qu'elle évite un projectile cela casse sa concentration !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?! S'écria Gloria. Personne ne peut contrôler ça !

Un grondement sourd s'échappa de la tornade qui fonçait sur eux, recrachant des projectiles mortels qui venaient s'écraser sur le dôme protecteur. Leurs regards se posèrent à nouveau sur Ambre qui malgré la violence des vents restait debout.

-On ne peut rien faire contre ça ! Réalisa Jasper en tenant fermement la main de son épouse.

-Je pense qu'Ambre essaie de créer une tornade de la même envergure, expliqua Estelle, si elles venaient à se percuter, elles se détruiraient mutuellement.

-Vous avez dit qu'elle n'y arriverait pas ! Lui rappela Charlie qui venait d'attirer Bella dans ses bras.

-Ne devrait-elle pas venir ici avec nous à l'abri ? Demanda Bella.

-Notre protection tiendra sûrement, avoua Estelle, mais elle sera affaiblie nous serons alors vulnérables si les Desmorts attaquent de suite après.

-Et Ambre ne veut pas nous laisser sans défense, comprit Carlisle.

Tous les regards se posèrent à nouveau sur la sorcière. A plusieurs mètres devant elle, des vents violents commençaient à tournoyer créant un cône qui s'éleva lentement vers le ciel. Des éclairs entourèrent cette nouvelle tornade qui leur faisait face sans pour autant menacer le village.

-Elle est trop petite, murmura Jacob en observant ce qu'Ambre créait.

-Ben, vas-y si tu penses mieux faire ! Lâcha Emmett en le fusillant du regard.

Soudain, le monstre créé par les Desmorts sembla être étonnement près d'eux. Les vents redoublèrent lorsque l'immense tornade toucha celle d'Ambre, cette dernière vacilla. Des éclairs s'abattirent non loin de la sorcière, puis sur le dôme qui résista. Avec effroi, ils virent un éclair s'abattre sur Ambre qui chuta sur le sol. Aussitôt, la tornade qu'elle avait créé perdit de sa puissance alors que l'autre monstre la dévorait. Ils virent Ambre tenter de se relever, mais le vent l'en empêchait. Elle s'agrippa à un arbre alors que son corps était aspiré vers le tourbillon sombre et mortel.

-Il faut l'aider ! Cria Carlisle en cherchant à se débarrasser de l'étreinte d'Emmett.

-Je suis désolée, on ne peut rien faire, lâcha Estelle qui tenait Gloria dans ses bras.

-Bella que fais-tu ? S'écria soudain Charlie.

-Où est Edward ? Hurla la jeune fille apeurée.

-Il a du aller se réfugier avec les autres, la rassura Jacob.

-Cesse de dire des âneries ! Gronda Bella les larmes aux yeux.

-Oh, mon Dieu, murmura Alice, elle va lâcher !

Lentement, ils pouvaient voir les mains d'Ambre perdre de leur emprise sur l'arbre. La lutte était inégale, ses forces l'abandonnaient…. Au moment où le corps d'Ambre s'envolait, ils poussèrent un cri de soulagement en voyant un loup s'abattre violemment sur elle, la maintenant avec lui au sol. Les griffes de l'animal se plantèrent dans le sol, mais, lui aussi, n'allait pas tarder à perdre son combat contre le monstre qui approchait de plus en plus.

-Tenez bon ! Hurla une voix qu'ils connaissaient tous.

Des cris terrorisés s'échappèrent de la famille Cullen alors que Bella s'écroulait dans les bras de son père. Edward avait réussi à quitter le dôme ! Le jeune homme s'agenouilla près du loup et d'Ambre. Il se cramponna à l'animal le temps de poser sa main sur le cou de la sorcière et d'être rassuré par son sort. Edward lâcha alors le loup qui poussa une longue plainte.

-Tout va bien se passer mon ami, assura Edward.

Le jeune homme posa ensuite son regard sur la tornade qu'avait créé Ambre et qui était en train de disparaître. Lentement, il écarta les bras et se concentra sur celle-ci qui sembla gagner en intensité. Un fin halo doré engloba Edward, ses pieds quittèrent le sol. Les éclairs se déchainèrent au-dessus d'eux. La tornade grossit à vue d'œil. Une des mains d'Edward se dirigea vers Ambre et le loup, ces derniers se retrouvèrent à leur tour à l'abri dans un dôme protecteur.

-Mais que…que se passe-t-il ? Balbutia Gloria.

-Ambre semble inconsciente, comment… comment pourrait-elle avoir libéré la magie enfermée dans le réceptacle ? Interrogea Philippe.

Un bruit assourdissant les fit sursauter. Les deux tornades venaient d'entrer en collision et elles étaient de force égale. Le ciel était plus noir que jamais alors qu'ils étaient encore en pleine journée. Le tonnerre résonnait, les éclairs s'abattaient violemment dévastant les parcelles de forêt non détruites par la tornade. Les deux monstres semblaient de force égale. Tout à coup, ils virent l'halo lumineux qui entourait Edward faiblir. Les pieds du jeune homme touchaient le sol, ses traits étaient empreints de fatigue, pourtant, sa concentration ne paraissait pas faiblir.

-J'ignore comment Edward a fait pour reprendre la création de cette tornade, mais il est en train de lâcher prise ! S'écria Estelle. »

Carlisle ne put retenir un cri de joie lorsqu'il vit Ambre se redresser avec l'aide du loup. Ce dernier l'aida à rejoindre Edward qui aussitôt la prit dans ses bras. La sorcière s'appuya contre lui un instant avant de s'écarter d'un pas. Leurs mains s'unirent. Le temps sembla alors se figer. Des étincelles partirent de leurs mains jointes pour se répandre tout autour d'eux avant qu'elles ne s'engouffrent dans leur tornade qui prit aussitôt l'ascendant sur celles des Desmorts. La fine lueur dorée qui entourait leurs corps fut alors projetée vers le ciel sombre qu'elle transperça avant de chasser les nuages menaçants. Le soleil réapparut alors et avec lui le ciel bleuté. Comme l'avait pensé Estelle, les deux tornades se détruisaient. Déjà, le vent diminuait, le tonnerre, les éclairs avaient disparu. Les deux tornades ne formaient plus qu'une masse sombre d'où un grondement menaçant s'échappait. Au même instant, ils virent la panique et la peur se dessiner sur le visage d'Edward alors qu'il se tournait pour saisir Ambre qui chancelait sur ses pieds. Il se précipita vers elle au moment où la masse sombre explosa, libérant un vent violent qui s'abattit sur eux, obscurcissant momentanément leur vue.

Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent leurs yeux, le calme régnait à nouveau. Le dôme avait disparu, le ciel était à nouveau bleu et il n'y avait que quelques dégâts au village et dans ses alentours. Carlisle fut le premier à s'élancer vers l'endroit où se tenaient Ambre et Edward. Il ne trouva que le loup qui paraissait légèrement sonné. Ses yeux parcoururent les alentours et ils savaient que les autres en faisaient autant. Tout à coup, le loup se mit debout et se tourna vers l'arbre auquel Ambre s'était accroché et qui était miraculeusement encore debout.

« -Tu as vu Ambre ? Questionna Edward en se laissant tomber de sur une branche.

Le loup contempla les alentours et renifla, avant de remuer tristement la tête.

-Putain, je tenais sa main ! Pourquoi je l'ai lâché ! S'énerva Edward.

-Edward, murmura Bella en tendant une main hésitante vers lui.

Le jeune homme l'ignora son attention était attirée par quelque chose dans le ciel, quelque chose qui chutait vers le sol. Un tressaillement de peur parcourut ceux qui étaient dotés d'une vue exceptionnelle.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? S'agaça Bella qui détestait sa condition d'humaine en cet instant.

-C'est Ambre, murmura Alice d'une voix éteinte.

Carlisle allait s'élancer pour tenter de la rattraper, mais entre la vitesse de sa chute et son corps de marbre, Ambre serait broyée par l'impact. Le loup grogna en lançant un regard peu amène à Edward.

-C'est bon ! Je m'assurais juste qu'elle était bien inconsciente…

Le loup montra ses crocs avant d'observer le corps en chute et Edward.

-Cela dit, elle doit pas l'être totalement, sinon, elle se serait déjà écrasée, non ?

Le loup grogna avant d'avancer d'un pas menaçant vers lui.

-Tu crois tout de même pas que je vais la laisser s'écraser ? S'indigna Edward.

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Il se concentra, ses lèvres remuèrent frénétiquement. Il tendit les bras et la seconde suivante Ambre apparaissait. Edward chuta lourdement avec la jeune femme blottie contre lui.

-Ce que tu es lourde, maugréa-t-il en se massant les côtes.

-Tout va bien ? S'enquit Carlisle en s'approchant.

-Espèce de crétin ! S'écria Ambre en frappant le torse d'Edward. T'attendais quoi le déluge ?

-Ah ! Je savais que t'étais pas évanouie !

-J'avais pas assez de force pour freiner totalement ma chute, idiot ! J'aurais pu m'écraser sur le sol !

-Mais je t'ai sauvé ! Protesta Edward en attrapant ses mains pour qu'elle cesse de le frapper.

-Vous le dites si on vous dérange, marmonna Carlisle en les fixant d'un air sévère.

-Oups, il a le même air que l'autre quand il est en pétard, c'est mauvais signe, chuchota Edward.

Le loup grogna et les observa d'un air désolé avant de s'asseoir et de secouer la tête d'un geste las. Ambre se redressa avec l'aide de Carlisle, puis, Edward alla s'asseoir près du loup qu'il prit dans ses bras.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, chuchota-t-il à l'animal, mais cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas été moi-même. Je ne recommencerai plus, c'est promis.

Le loup caressa la joue du jeune homme avec son museau avant de le poser sur son épaule.

-Excusez-moi, dit Estelle en les observant tous attentivement, je pense que nous avons droit à quelques explications ?

Edward se redressa et s'éloigna de quelques pas pour prendre Bella dans ses bras.

-Comment tu as fait ça ? Murmura la jeune fille en l'observant attentivement.

-Tu vas bien ? S'enquit-il.

-Oui, répondit-elle, mais Edward…

-Je t'avais dit que j'avais le sentiment qu'Ambre était ma sœur, lui rappela Edward, en fait, ce n'est pas qu'une impression, c'est la vérité.

-Non ! S'écria Estelle. Ambre n'a jamais eu de frère.

-Pas un frère de sang, confirma la sorcière, mais un frère de cœur.

-Nos mères se considéraient comme sœurs, expliqua Edward, et même si nous ne nous voyions pas aussi souvent que nous le désirions, j'éprouvais ce même sentiment pour Ambre.

-Attends, je comprends pas, l'interrompit Jasper, vous vous connaissiez ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

-Et c'était quoi ça tout à l'heure ? Renchérit Emmett dont la voix montait étrangement dans les aigües.

-C'est une longue histoire, soupira Ambre, mais je pense que nous avons le temps, non ?

-Elles n'attaqueront pas de suite, confirma Edward.

-Un instant, marmonna Estelle en se tournant vers Edward, tu as dit que vos mères étaient amies, presque sœurs ?

-Oui, confirma ce dernier. Vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, personne… C'est impossible, cela se serait su si…, bafouilla Estelle.

-Bien sûr que non, personne ne devait savoir, dit Ambre, la guerre menaçait, sa vie aurait été en danger.

-Edward, je ne comprends pas, soyez plus clairs, lui demanda Bella.

-Mon père s'appelait Anthony Masen, s'était un simple mortel, par contre, il tomba fou amoureux d'une jeune femme qu'il épousa peu de temps avant de mourir. Contrairement à lui, elle était différente. Elle s'appelait Elizabeth, mais tout le monde l'appelait Lizzie, son nom de jeune fille était Warringthon.

-Tu es … Tu es le fils de Lizzie Warringthon, le petit-fils de Marine Warringthon, réalisa Philippe en le dévisageant.

-Et tu as en toi l'héritage magique de la seule famille qui fut capable d'affronter les Desmorts, comprit Gloria.

-Héritage que je ne maîtrise plus depuis près d'un siècle, depuis que ma magie a été enfermée et qu'Ambre m'a ôté tous mes souvenirs.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Demanda Gloria à Ambre.

-Parce que j'ai mordu Edward, répondit Carlisle.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le petit groupe alors que tous les regards convergeaient vers le médecin qui se sentait de plus en plus mal. Doucement, Edward lâcha la main d'Ambre et se défit de l'étreinte de Bella pour aller prendre son père dans ses bras.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, en me transformant, tu m'as sauvé, mais tu as aussi préservé une lueur d'espoir pour le combat final. Grâce à toi, Ambre et moi sommes à nouveau réunis, nous donnant ainsi une chance de vaincre les ténèbres. »

***************************

J'espère que ce chapitre et la fic vous plaisent toujours autant ! N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !

Bonne soirée ! A bientôt !


	24. Chapter 24

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Merci, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews, promis c'est la première et la dernière fois ! A bientôt !

Bonne lecture !!!!

************************

**Chapitre 23 : Souvenirs **

Edward et Ambre attendirent que tout le monde soit installé. Ils avaient convenu de se retrouver dans la salle qui servait de lieu de réunion pour les Quileutes. Tous s'assirent et Edward pouvait sentir les questions que ses amis et sa famille se posaient. Cependant, son regard ne cessait de fixer Carlisle, certes, son père avait plus ou moins deviné la vérité, mais il savait que ce dernier venait de comprendre qu'il avait été manipulé depuis le début par Ambre et par lui. Il monta en compagnie de la sorcière sur la petite estrade en bois où il s'assit à même le sol. Ambre l'imita et il fit signe à Bella de s'asseoir à ses côtés, le loup prit lui aussi place à leurs côtés. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à Ambre, raconter toute leur histoire prendrait du temps et surtout ils devraient répondre à une multitude de questions. Ambre semblait avoir suivi son raisonnement car elle fit apparaître un coffret en bois. Elle brisa les liens magiques qui le scellait et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, il y avait plusieurs sphères semblables à celles qu'ils avaient découvertes au cottage. Edward leva légèrement la main et aussitôt la pièce fut plongée dans l'obscurité. Un frisson de peur parcourut une majorité de l'assemblée alors qu'il entendait le ricanement de son frère Emmett.

« -Vous n'avez rien à craindre, les avertit Ambre, nous allons simplement voyager dans le temps pour que vous compreniez toute l'histoire.

-Tu vas pas tout leur montrer ? Interrogea Edward en observant les sphères.

-Tu as une meilleure idée ?

-Non, bougonna le jeune homme, mais si tu pouvais éviter de… »

Edward ne put terminer sa phrase. Une légère brise balaya la salle, toutes les couleurs se confondirent alors qu'ils étaient tous transportés à une autre époque.

*****************************

_San Francisco – Eté 1908 _

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent au bord de l'océan. Sans un mot, ils suivirent Ambre qui marchait d'un pas sûr vers la plage. Edward resta en retrait jusqu'à ce que Bella le prenne par la main et ne l'entraîne à la suite des autres. Ils s'arrêtèrent près de vieilles carcasses de barques, des pleurs leur parvinrent et ils ne tardèrent pas à apercevoir un petit garçon qui pleurait. Devant lui trois autres enfants plus âgés lui faisaient face d'un air menaçant. Aux pieds du plus jeune, gisait un bouquet de fleurs qui avait été piétiné. L'un des garçons s'avança d'un pas menaçant et frappa le plus jeune qui tomba dans une flaque d'eau, sa casquette glissa révélant une chevelure couleur bronze avec de légers reflets blonds. Tous retinrent un cri de stupeur. Carlisle s'élança vers l'agresseur qui allait frapper à nouveau celui qui était devenu son fils, mais il passa à travers le corps du garçon. Le jeune voyou s'apprêtait à donner un coup de pied dans le ventre d'Edward lorsqu'il glissa et chuta lourdement sur le sol. Le jeune Edward se redressa. D'un geste rageur, il essuya ses larmes et se prépara à faire face à ses agresseurs. Cependant, vue la différence d'âge, il n'avait aucune chance.

« -Alors, bâtard, tu veux te battre ? Ricana l'un des jeunes garçons.

-Non, répondit à sa place une voix légère, il n'est pas aussi bête que vous.

Une petite fille blonde vêtue d'une robe en dentelle bleue apparut et vint se placer à côté d'Edward. Ses cheveux frisaient et un ruban bleu tentait maladroitement de maintenir en place ses boucles. Sa longue robe traînait sur le sable humide, mais elle semblait s'en moquer. Il était clair au vue de sa tenue qu'elle n'appartenait pas à la même classe sociale que les autres enfants, pourtant, elle paraissait à l'aise en ce lieu insolite pour une petite demoiselle appartenant à l'aristocratie.

-T'es qui toi ? ! Grogna l'un des garçons.

-Une amie, répondit la petite fille en prenant la main d'Edward, maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous sommes attendus.

-Non, mais pour qui elle se prend la petite bourgeoise ? !

-Je te prierai de surveiller ton langage, nous sommes peut-être plus petits que vous, mais cela ne nous empêche pas d'être plus dangereux.

-Ecoute-moi bien, sale petite peste, je…

Le garçon se tut lorsqu'il vit le sable devant eux bouger. Le vent qui s'était levé sembla se concentrer sur l'espace qui séparait les deux groupes d'enfants, soulevant des bourrasques qui firent fuir les agresseurs.

-C'est… C'est… toi qui a fait ça ? Bégaya le jeune Edward en l'observant avec crainte.

-Nous deux, répondit-elle dans un sourire.

-Tu … Tu…

-C'est dommage que tu bégayes autant, tu es pourtant mignon, soupira la fillette. Au fait, je m'appelle Mélissa et toi ?

-Edward, répondit-il les joues en feu.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu as peur de moi ? Tu ne rencontres pas souvent d'autres sorciers ?

-Des… Des … sorciers ?

-Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Mélissa en déposant sa petite main sur son front.

-Je…Je…

-Bon, oublions ça. Pourquoi ces garçons t'ont-ils fait du mal ?

-Je vis seul avec maman, ils disent que je suis un bâtard, mais c'est pas vrai maman était mariée avec papa, mais il est parti au ciel.

-Oh, je suis désolée.

-C'est pas grave, reconnut Edward en haussant les épaules, j'étais bébé, je ne me souviens pas de lui.

-Et ces fleurs ? Demanda la fillette en se baissant pour les ramasser.

-Je les avais cueilli pour maman, elle est souvent triste et ça lui redonne le sourire, mais maintenant….

-Répare-les.

-Quoi ? Mais… mais…

-Cesse de faire l'idiot, gronda la petite fille en lui donnant les fleurs, ferme les yeux et pense au beau bouquet que c'était.

Bien que réticent, le petit garçon obéit. Lorsque le jeune Edward rouvrit les yeux, les fleurs avaient retrouvé toute leur splendeur. Il poussa un petit cri de joie avant d'observer les fleurs puis la fillette, une lueur effrayée brûlait dans ses prunelles.

-T'es une sorcière ?

-Oui, et toi un sorcier.

-Je… Je … Non !

-Oh, que si ! Tu as utilisé ta magie quand tu as fait tomber le garçon, puis quand tu m'as aidé avec le sable et enfin tu as redonné vie à tes fleurs, expliqua patiemment la petite fille.

-Mais… Mais… Non !

-Tu es sûr que tu as toute ta tête ? Demanda Mélissa en l'observant attentivement.

-Edward ? Appela une voix de femme.

-Maman ! Répondit Edward en se précipitant vers sa mère.

Une femme vêtue d'une robe émeraude s'approcha des deux enfants, ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux d'Edward et on y lisait de l'amour teinté de peur. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient noués en un chignon d'où quelques mèches s'échappaient.

-Te voilà enfin, soupira-t-elle soulagée en s'agenouillant pour étreindre son fils. Tu vas bien, mon chéri ? Mais… Pourquoi ton pantalon est-il humide ?

-Il est mouillé parce que des garçons lui ont fait peur, expliqua Mélissa d'un ton sérieux.

-Je suis tombé dans une flaque ! S'offusqua Edward le visage rougi sous l'insinuation de la fillette.

-Tu me présentes ton amie ?

-C'est Mélissa.

-Bonjour, petite demoiselle.

-Bonjour, Madame.

-Que fait donc une petite fille comme toi seule ici ?

-Je me promenais en attendant ma maman, quand j'ai vu qu'Eddie…

-Edward ! Grogna-t-il.

-Il avait des ennuis, alors, je suis allée l'aider.

-C'est très gentil de ta part, mais tu dois être plus prudente, lui dit Elizabeth, il n'est pas prudent de te promener seule.

-Oh, je ne risque rien, affirma Mélissa, je suis une sorcière.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers sa mère pour lui faire signe que la fillette était folle. Le petit garçon suspendit son geste quand il vit les traits soudain livides de sa mère. Cette dernière le prit par le bras et le plaça derrière elle.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda Elizabeth d'une voix blanche.

-Mélissa, Mélissa Desmorts, répondit la petite fille, vous êtes une sorcière vous aussi ?

-Va-t-en, Mélissa ! Ordonna la mère. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais tu vas devoir oublier que tu nous as vu.

-Mais maman, elle est pas méchante, protesta Edward, tu as pas le droit de la punir !

-Edward, rentre immédiatement à la maison !

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, rentre immédiatement Edward !

Le petit garçon adressa un regard désolé à sa nouvelle amie avant de reculer d'un pas. Il vit les lèvres de sa mère bouger frénétiquement alors qu'une étrange lueur s'échappait de sa main. Mélissa ferma les yeux et il aurait juré voir un halo doré l'englober. Edward était perdu et il avait un peu peur, il n'avait jamais vu sa mère ainsi, elle semblait différente tout comme la fillette…

-Lizzie ! Ne fais pas ça ! Hurla une dame qui arrivait en courant.

Edward vit une jeune femme blonde arriver en courant, un air inquiet peint sur son visage. Une de ses mains remontait sa longue robe violette pour lui permettre de courir alors que son autre main tenait son chapeau. Quand elle fut suffisamment près, il put noter la ressemblance qui existait entre elle et la fillette.

-Jade ! S'écria Elizabeth en reconnaissant son amie de toujours.

-Mélissa est ma fille, l'informa Jade en se plaçant devant la petite fille.

-Je suis désolée, j'ai entendu le nom des Desmorts et … Pardonne-moi, Mélissa.

La fillette haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers Edward pour le prendre par la main.

-Tu peux sécher son pantalon ? Demanda la fillette à sa mère. Il a eu tellement peur que…

-C'est pas vrai ! Hurla Edward en s'élançant à la poursuite de Mélissa qui était partie en riant. »

Jade serra Lizzie dans ses bras tout en observant leurs enfants qui se chamaillaient. Lentement, la plage, les cris des enfants, le sourire heureux de leurs mères disparurent laissant place à la salle de réunion des Quileutes.

«-C'était notre premières rencontre, murmura Ambre en retenant un sourire.

-Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, maugréa Edward.

-T'étais tellement mignon, se moqua son amie.

-Je ne savais pas ce que j'étais et toi tu débarques en m'assurant que je suis un sorcier et…

-Calme-toi, le coupa Bella en le prenant dans ses bras, tu étais vraiment un adorable petit garçon. »

Les joues d'Edward se colorèrent légèrement alors que Bella posait un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme capta à cet instant les pensées de son frère, Emmett, et il sut qu'il serait encore plus embarrassé s'il le laissait parler. Sa main glissa vers le coffret et il se saisit d'un souvenir. Aussitôt, ils furent projetés dans le passé.

***********************************

_Nouvelle-Orléans - 1911_

Ce nouveau voyage dans le temps les emmena dans un endroit assez sinistre. Ils marchèrent à travers les tombes. Edward savait ce qu'ils allaient trouver et il regrettait d'avoir choisi un souvenir sans réfléchir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ambre et remarqua qu'elle se tenait à l'écart de leur groupe. Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant une stèle illuminée par des petites gerbes de lumières. Mélissa semblait avoir quelques années de plus. Elle était agenouillée devant une tombe. La fillette était vêtue de noir, ses yeux rougies ressortaient sur sa peau pâle. De sa main s'échappaient de petits étoiles de différentes couleurs qui allaient étreindre la tombe. Elle ne sursauta pas quand elle sentit quelqu'un apparaître à ses côtés. Edward s'approcha doucement et s'agenouilla pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« -Tu ne devrais pas être là, murmura-t-elle, si tatie Lizzie le savait…

-Elle me punira, mais c'est pas grave. Je voulais être avec toi.

-Ton papa, il te manque moins maintenant ?

-Je sais pas, je l'ai jamais connu, mais je suis sûr que là où ils sont, ils veillent sur nous.

-Edward, je crois que c'est… que c'est grand-mère qui a fait du mal à papa. Tu sais elle me fait peur parfois et Felicia aussi même si elle est plus petite que moi.

-Je te protégerai, promit Edward.

-Je sais… Edward ?

-…

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

-Rien.

-Tu ne sais pas me mentir, railla Mélissa.

-Je fais des rêves étranges.

-Quel genre de rêves ?

-Ce n'est pas le moment…

-Si, raconte.

-Je vois un homme, ce n'est pas mon père et il ne lui ressemble pas, mais je l'aime comme s'il l'était réellement, je l'appelle papa.

-C'est un beau rêve. Je suis sûre qu'il se réalisera un jour… »

Le cimetière disparut et ils revinrent à la réalité. Edward sentit peser sur lui le regard de Carlisle, il lui sourit espérant qu'il savait à quel point il l'aimait. Son père lui rendit son sourire avant de se rapprocher d'Ambre et d'essuyer discrètement une larme qui coulait sur la joue de la sorcière. Edward posa sa main sur une autre sphère tout en sachant que leurs souvenirs seraient de plus en plus durs.

*************************

_Près de Washington – 1915_

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un champ, le soleil se couchait au loin. Ils virent une silhouette qui marchait tranquillement le long de la route menant à une maison isolée. Ils se rapprochèrent et n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître Edward. Ce dernier avançait d'un pas nonchalant, s'imprégnant de la quiétude qui l'entourait. Soudain, ils le virent se figer son regard se porta vers la maison qui se trouvait à un ou deux kilomètres de lui. Il s'élança en courant alors que le ciel s'assombrissait. Le tonnerre ne tarda pas à gronder, les éclairs déchirèrent les épais nuages noirs qui venaient d'apparaître. Edward arriva essoufflé devant sa maison. La porte était détruite. Il se précipita à l'intérieur appelant frénétiquement sa mère, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Alors qu'il revenait à l'extérieur, son attention fut attirée par deux formes allongées dans le salon. Il s'y précipita. La peur se lut sur son visage lorsqu'il reconnut Jade qui était inconsciente, un homme gisait à ses côtés. Edward tenta de réveiller sa tante, mais rien n'y fit. Il se redressa et décida de partir à la recherche de sa mère, il ne pouvait rien pour Jade et l'inconnu, mais ils étaient hors de danger.

Ils suivirent Edward lorsqu'il sortit de la maison. Le jeune homme fit le tour de cette dernière en courant cherchant une quelconque trace du passage de sa mère. Soudain, il se figea. Il y avait du sang sur le sol. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il suivit les traces de plus en plus importantes. Il finit par atteindre un champ en lisière de la forêt. Sa mère se tenait là, agenouillée devant un parfait inconnu. Son sang bouillonna dans ses veines quand il remarqua la robe déchirée de sa mère et le sang qui s'écoulait d'une blessure à son épaule. L'homme leva une main pour la frapper. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita vers eux, plaquant l'homme au sol. La seconde suivante, Edward fut violemment propulsé dans les airs et atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Il essayait de se redresser quand l'homme lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre puis il le posa sur son torse le maintenant ainsi au sol. Il put sentir son regard peser sur lui avec intérêt.

« -Laisse-le, supplia sa mère en rampant vers eux.

-Comment as-tu osé ?! Hurla l'homme soudain fou de rage.

-Gavin, je ferai tout ce que tu veux, mais, pitié, laisse-le tranquille.

-Non seulement tu t'es enfuie avec un mortel, mais en plus il a fallu que tu souilles ta lignée en lui faisant un enfant !

-Tues-moi, fais ce que tu veux de moi, mais laisse-le, ce n'est qu'un enfant. Il ne doit pas être mêlé à nos querelles !

-Je vais le tuer, cracha Gavin, comme j'ai tué son père ! Et tu m'appartiendras !

-Pitié, sanglota Lizzie, pitié, pas mon fils…

-Vous avez blessé ma mère ? Vous avez tué mon père ? Répéta Edward d'une voix tremblante.

-Oui et tu vas aller le rejoindre ! Ricana l'homme.

Tout à coup, le regard émeraude d'Edward se voila. L'instant suivant Gavin se retrouvait au sol. Gavin se figea, effrayé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Une aura magique entourait Edward, cette dernière ne tarda pas à fondre sur lui le faisant hurler de douleur. Le jeune homme s'avança vers le bourreau devenu victime, un rictus empli de colère déformait ses traits. Les cris de Gavin s'intensifièrent. Edward leva la main pour mettre un terme à son existence, mais une main se posa sur la sienne.

-Non, Edward, murmura sa mère. Reviens-moi, mon fils, laisse la magie regagner ton corps.

-Il a tué mon père ! Il allait te tuer !

-Je sais, mais tu vaux mieux que lui ! Laisse-le, il a compris la leçon.

-Je…

-Elle a raison, Edward, affirma Mélissa en apparaissant à ses côtés, tu n'es pas un meurtrier, nous ne sommes pas comme eux !

-Ecoute, Mélissa, murmura sa mère, si tu le tues, tu tomberas aussi bas que lui !

Lentement, Edward libéra Gavin de son emprise. Le sorcier se recroquevilla sur lui-même, essayant d'atténuer la douleur qui le tiraillait toujours. Mélissa et Lizzie tenaient chacune une des mains d'Edward et l'entraînèrent vers la maison. Tout à coup, ils se figèrent. Instinctivement, Mélissa et Edward déployèrent un bouclier qui les protégea de l'attaque de Gavin. Lizzie répliqua le touchant en plein cœur. Un lourd silence s'abattit alors que Jade et l'autre homme les rejoignaient. L'homme s'approcha du dénommé Gavin pour prendre son pouls, mais nul ne doutait qu'il soit mort.

-Il faut que vous partiez, lâcha Jade, quand Carlotta saura que mon frère est mort, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle fera !

Elizabeth hocha la tête avant de saisir fermement la main d'Edward pour l'entraîner vers leur maison.

-Lizzie, attends, dit l'autre homme, juste une minute, s'il te plaît.

Edward s'arrêta de marcher au même moment que sa mère qui lâcha sa main pour étreindre l'inconnu. Ce dernier se tourna ensuite vers lui, ému. Lentement, il leva sa main vers son visage pour caresser sa joue.

-Il est magnifique, Lizzie, il lui ressemble tellement, murmura l'homme.

-Je sais, mais là tu es en train de l'effrayer, sourit Elizabeth. Edward, mon chéri, je te présente Georges, mon frère, ton oncle. »

La scène disparue au moment où Georges prenait son neveu dans ses bras. Ambre posa sa main sur une sphère, appelant ainsi un nouveau souvenir.

************************

_Forks – Printemps 1918_

Cette fois-ci, ils se retrouvèrent dans une forêt qui leur était familière. Entre les arbres, ils pouvaient voir le village Quileute. A son entrée, un indien de haute stature discutait avec deux visages pâles. Ils s'approchèrent et ne furent guère surpris de reconnaître Edward et sa mère, par contre, ils furent étonnés de voir que l'indien avec qui ils parlaient était Ephraïm Black. Après quelques minutes, le chef des Quileutes les escorta vers un tipi où il les installa. Ils virent Lizzie fixer avec inquiétude son fils qui paraissait fiévreux. Elle fit allonger Edward et se dépêcha de lui donner une potion tout en déposant un linge humide sur son front. Ephraïm les rejoignit avec un panier empli de nourriture.

« -Voulez-vous que je demande au sorcier du village d'examiner votre fils ? Demanda le chef.

-Je vous remercie, répondit Lizzie, mais Edward est simplement épuisé.

-Je sens une violente énergie se débattre en lui.

-Oui, je devrais l'autoriser à la laisser sortir, il irait mieux, murmura pensivement Elizabeth.

-Pourquoi ne pas le laisser faire ?

-Des gens risqueraient de nous retrouver, confia-t-elle, je me moque du mal qu'ils pourraient me faire, mais je ne les laisserais pas toucher à mon fils !

-Vous protégez votre enfant, c'est tout à votre honneur.

-Ne l'encouragez pas, gronda Edward d'une voix éreintée, elle me prend encore pour un enfant alors que je suis un homme. Je suis tout à fait capable de me débrouiller, maman.

-Vous ne devez avoir guère plus de 19 ans, vous êtes un très jeune homme, remarqua le Quileute.

-Il a 17 ans, corrigea Lizzie avec un sourire espiègle ce qui fit grogner son fils.

-Vous sortez tout juste de l'enfance, rectifia l'indien ce qui arracha une grimace au jeune homme. »

Soudain, le temps sembla s'être accéléré. Une lanterne éclairait l'intérieur de la tente où l'indien discutait toujours avec la petite famille. A l'extérieur, la pleine lune baignait de sa tendre lueur le campement Quileute. Tout à coup, le hurlement d'un loup retentit, puis, un second, un troisième… Peu à peu, les indiens se transformaient en loups, attaquant leurs femmes, leurs enfants. Ephraïm sortit, Edward et sa mère sur ses talons.

« -C'est pour ça que tu souhaitais passer la nuit ici, comprit Lizzie en observant son fils.

-Il semblerait que Felicia leur ait lancé une malédiction, ils vont s'entretuer !

-C'est trop puissant, je ne peux rien faire, murmura Elizabeth.

-Je ne peux pas la détruire, mais je peux la modifier. »

Sur ces mots et avant que sa mère ne l'arrête, Edward laissa sa magie agir. Les loups se calmèrent et vinrent s'allonger à ses pieds. Sa magie glissa, rampa, s'imprégna dans le village Quileute, laissant une marque qui protégerait les indiens du regard de Felicia pendant de nombreuses années.

A nouveau le décor se modifia, les entraînant vers un autre lieu.

****************************

_Metairie – Eté 1918_

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle près d'un hôpital, il faisait nuit. Ils ne tardèrent pas à apercevoir Mélissa et Edward assis sur un petit muret en train d'observer un homme en blouse blanche.

« -Un vampire ? Dit Edward d'une voix incrédule.

-Pas n'importe quel vampire, répliqua Mélissa en le toisant, le Docteur Carlisle Cullen, il n'a rien à voir avec ses semblables. Il est végétarien.

-Végétarien ?

-Il se nourrit de sang animal.

-Non ! Non, c'est complètement stupide !

-Il intéresse Carlotta, il séjourne chez nous actuellement et je l'ai approché, je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas plus gentil que lui ! Il s'est absenté pour quelques jours et devrait rentrer au manoir sous peu, Carlotta a fait venir spécialement pour lui une collection de vieux livres qu'elle cache jalousement. J'imagine qu'elle n'a pas su résister à son charme…

-Tu es amoureuse ou quoi ? Se moqua Edward avant de sourire devant les joues empourprées de son amie. Tu es tombée amoureuse d'un vampire ?!

-Tais-toi !

-Sinon quoi tu vas me mordre ? Se moqua-t-il.

-Tu sais que tu es hilarant aujourd'hui ?

-Attention, ton prince charmant sort.

-Pas la peine de t'inquiéter, il n'a jamais vu mon visage et Carlotta masquait mon odeur.

Ils observèrent le médecin qui marchait vers eux, sa sacoche à la main. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait des deux adolescents, ces derniers remarquèrent que ses traits se crispaient, ses yeux ambrés devinrent noirs. Au moment où Carlisle passa à leur hauteur, il stoppa. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire un quelconque geste, le médecin avait saisi la main de Mélissa pour la plaquer contre lui, son visage s'était enfouie dans son cou où il semblait se délecter de son parfum. La sorcière frémit en sentant des lèvres fines et froides se poser sur sa peau. Tout à coup, le vampire se retrouva projeté à plusieurs mètres et heurta violemment un mur.

-Gentil et différent ? Railla Edward qui venait d'intervenir.

-Je ne comprends pas, balbutia Mélissa.

-C'est étrange, c'est comme si tu lui avais fait perdre tout contrôle.

-Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé…

-Parce qu'il ne te voyait pas vraiment, maman m'a raconté une histoire au sujet d'un vampire et de … je sais plus le nom, soupira Edward qui s'appuya contre un mur prit d'un léger vertige.

-Tu es épuisé, remarqua avec angoisse Mélissa.

-Ca va aller, efface sa mémoire, on a des recherches à faire. »

Mélissa prononça une formule et ils disparurent au moment où Carlisle reprenait conscience en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver.

**********************************

_Chicago – Automne 1918_

Cette fois-ci, ils atterrirent dans un hôpital où étaient allongés de nombreux malades. Les infirmières, les médecins passaient devant eux, leurs traits étaient tirés et la fatigue se mêlait à la peur. Tout à coup, ils aperçurent un médecin blond qui était assis au chevet d'une femme qu'ils reconnurent sans difficulté.

« -Je vous en prie, Docteur Cullen, implora Lizzie d'une voix faible, sauvez mon fils, sauvez Edward.

-Je ferais tout ce que je peux, promit le médecin.

-Non, vous devez le sauver ! Vous le pouvez !

-Je…

-Vous êtes différent, vous et moi, nous le savons, sauvez Edward, supplia une dernière fois Elizabeth Masen au moment où son regard se voila.

-Je vous le promets, chuchota Carlisle dont la main froide abaissa les paupières de la femme.

Ils virent le vampire se recueillir un moment auprès d'Elizabeth. C'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent une silhouette familière qui observait de loin le médecin. Ils suivirent Mélissa qui passa dans une autre salle. Elle se dirigea vers un lit où était étendu Edward. Le jeune homme semblait souffrir et ne paraissait pas être conscient. La jeune sorcière observa les alentours, mais personne ne prêtait attention à ses gestes. Elle sortit deux fioles des replis de sa jupe avant de se pencher vers Edward pour les lui faire boire.

-Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets, souffla la jeune fille entre ses larmes, Carlisle va te sauver. Il faut boire Edward, je t'en prie, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te laisser tes pouvoirs, imagine que te viennent des envies de mégalomane ? J'ai suffisamment à faire avec ma propre famille pour ne pas avoir à m'occuper d'un vampire sorcier ! Allez, bois… C'est bien.

-Mélissa… Je… Je t'aime…

-Je t'aime aussi petit frère.

-J'suis plus vieux que toi…

-Monsieur est mourant, mais il trouve encore le temps de râler ! … Prends soin de toi Edward et à bientôt ! »

Sur ces mots, Ambre s'éclipsa vers un coin sombre de la pièce, Carlisle venait d'entrer. Il s'arrêta devant le lit d'Edward. Le médecin s'assit auprès du jeune homme et l'ausculta. Ses traits se tendirent. Sa main glacée caressa la joue brûlante de fièvre d'Edward, une étrange lueur brilla dans le regard du vampire, il y avait de l'amour et autre chose d'indescriptible… Ce petit quelque chose qui illumine les regards de tous les pères lorsqu'ils posent pour la première fois leurs yeux sur leur enfant… C'est alors que le jeune homme ouvrit difficilement ses paupières, ses prunelles émeraude se perdirent dans la couleur ambrée de celles de Carlisle, elles étaient si différentes et pourtant si semblables. Tous deux avaient besoin d'amour, tous deux cherchaient une famille, un père et un fils… Des spasmes de douleurs secouèrent le corps du mourant qui ferma les yeux sous le coup de la souffrance. Le visage de Carlisle se ferma. Il observa la salle, les gens qui l'entouraient. Sa décision était prise. Il utilisa sa rapidité pour prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras et s'enfuir vers une salle où ils seraient seuls.

Carlisle resta de longues minutes à observer le jeune homme, l'hésitation et la peur se lisaient sur son visage. Il savait qu'Edward ne survivrait pas bien longtemps. Soudain, il se leva et s'approcha du jeune homme. Il lui demanda pardon. Puis, il abaissa le col de son pyjama. Ses lèvres froides touchèrent la peau brûlante de fièvre. Ses dents acérées transpercèrent la chair fine, il aspira son sang pendant que son venin s'insinuait dans le corps du jeune homme qui ne tarda pas à hurler de douleur. Carlisle s'écarta finalement d'Edward. La souffrance se lisait sur ses traits alors qu'il observait son premier fils se tordre de douleur.

**********************************

_Forks – Automne 1928_

Ils furent un instant surpris de se retrouver une nouvelle fois à Forks. C'est alors qu'ils virent deux groupes s'observer d'un air menaçant, les Quileutes et la famille Cullen. Carlisle s'avança les mains levées en signe de paix, Edward, Esmé, Rosalie et Emmett se tenaient en retrait surveillant le moindre geste des loups. Le plus imposant des loups, un loup noir dont le pelage était strié par des mèches argentées, disparut quelques minutes derrière un arbre pour revenir sous sa forme humaine.

« -Je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen, ma famille et moi, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Nous ne nous nourrissons pas de sang humain.

-Vous êtes sur nos terres.

-Je suis navré, nous l'ignorions, s'excusa Carlisle.

Soudain le temps sembla se figer. Une lueur blanche traversa les deux camps avant de s'arrêter devant le chef Quileute qui était le seul à être conscient.

-Bonjour, le salua la jeune femme.

-Vous devez être Mélissa, murmura le Quileute, vous êtes telle qu'il vous a décrite.

-Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance Ephraïm.

-Pourquoi Edward est-il avec eux ? Questionna l'indien. Pourquoi est-il l'un d'eux ?

-Après avoir sauvé votre peuple, Edward était très faible. Malheureusement, sa mère et lui se sont trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Ils se cachaient à Chicago lorsque l'épidémie de grippe Espagnole s'est déclarée. Edward l'a attrapé le premier, il a résisté aussi bien qu'il a pu. Quand Elizabeth a comprit que son fils était condamné, elle a baissé sa garde et l'a elle aussi attrapé. Elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps de lui expliquer qu'Edward et moi avions trouvé une parade.

-En le transformant en monstre ? !

-Ne les jugez pas, apprenez à connaître les Cullen, vous en sortirez grandi. Vous pouvez leur faire confiance.

-J'ai entendu dire que la guerre avait eu lieu, je vous pensais morte.

-C'est ce que tout le monde doit croire, tout comme personne ne doit savoir qui est Edward.

-Le secret sera bien gardé, promit l'indien, et je vous jure que mon peuple et moi-même nous veillerons toujours sur lui, même la mort ne pourra briser cette promesse.

-Voilà une très belle preuve d'amitié, le remercia Mélissa.

-Il a sauvé mon peuple, c'est la moindre des choses.

-Je vais devoir repartir, faites confiance aux Cullen, à Carlisle, ils ne vous décevront pas. »

Mélissa allait partir, mais elle se ravisa. Elle s'approcha lentement des deux hommes les plus importants de sa vie qui étaient figés dans leur jeunesse et leur beauté éternelle. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Edward avant d'effleurer tendrement les lèvres de Carlisle et de disparaître.

*****************************

Une nouvelle fois, ils se sentirent transporter, mais cette fois, ils revinrent au présent. Le loup qui se tenait aux côtés d'Edward se transforma pour laisser place à Ephraïm Black.

« -Nous sommes maintenant tous réunis, murmura Edward, la bataille finale approche. »

***************************

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions. La suite dimanche prochain !

Bonne soirée !


	25. Chapter 25

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Merci, merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews !

**Merluchonette :** Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié ce chapitre ! Voilà la suite et merci encore pour ta review !

**Missy :** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite t'a plu ! A bientôt !

Bonne lecture !!!!

************************

**Chapitre 25 : Confrontation **

Edward déposa un léger baiser sur l'épaule de Bella avant de se lever. Il marcha lentement jusqu'à la grande baie vitrée. Son regard se perdit dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Il repensait aux derniers évènements. Il revoyait la stupeur sur le visage de sa famille quand ils avaient appris la vérité sur lui, sur sa vie. La réaction qu'il appréhendait le plus était bien entendu celle de son père, après tout, il n'avait été qu'un pion entre ses mains et celles d'Ambre, mais un pion qui était devenu bien plus que cela… Le jeune homme avait observé avec crainte les traits tirés du vampire, son esprit n'était pas lui non plus serein, pourtant, le médecin faisait tout son possible pour ne rien laisser paraître. Discrètement, Edward l'avait entraîné à l'extérieur. L'angoisse puis le soulagement qu'il avait éprouvé étreignaient à nouveau tout son être.

« -Je suis désolé, avait-il dit en cherchant le regard de Carlisle, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, ni me servir ainsi de toi. A l'époque, je ne te connaissais pas, mais Ambre avait une telle foi en toi que j'ai accepté sa proposition, ne voyant que le côté pratique… Cependant, tu m'as donné beaucoup plus que je ne pouvais l'imaginer. Grâce à toi, j'ai eu une famille aimante, grâce à toi, j'ai pu trouver l'amour et surtout tu m'as donné la seule chose que je n'avais jamais eu : un père. Alors, je t'en prie, pardonne-moi.

-Edward, murmura le médecin en le prenant dans ses bras. Il n'y a rien à pardonner.

-Mais tu sembles si…

-Choqué ? Je le suis, mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles tu penses, mon fils. Bien sûr, j'aurais aimé que vous me fassiez suffisamment confiance pour tout me dire…

-Personne ne devait savoir, coupa Edward.

-Et je le comprends, non, ce qui me blesse c'est qu'Ambre et toi ayez porté ce poids alors que vous étiez si jeunes. Je regrette que personne n'ait pris soin de vous.

-Je… Merci, papa… Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, mon fils. »

Ils étaient restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant de longues minutes. Les autres membres de la famille ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre. A tour de rôle, ses frères et sœurs l'avaient étreint, le rassurant sur sa place dans la famille et de leur amour. C'est donc le cœur plus léger qu'il avait rejoint la villa. Tout était calme pour l'instant et chacun devait reprendre des forces. Bella et lui avaient trouvé refuge dans sa chambre, Emmett et Rosalie étaient partis chasser, Jasper et Alice étaient dans leur chambre et Carlisle dans son bureau. Chacun profitait du calme avant la tempête pour passer du temps auprès de l'être aimé. Edward fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il sentit son père sortir de la villa. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant, Carlisle se rendait sur la tombe d'Esmé. Le jeune homme se demanda s'il devait le rejoindre, mais l'aura de son père ne lui paraissait pas mélancolique. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il comprit que son père avait autre chose en tête et que les quelques mots qu'il lui avait adressé tout à l'heure avaient fait leur effet. Ils méritaient cet instant de bonheur, lui comme elle, car nul ne savait ce que demain leur réserverait…

Edward sortit de ses pensées quand deux lèvres douces se posèrent dans le creux de son cou. Il sourit avant de se retourner pour embrasser Bella. La jeune fille noua ses bras autour de son cou, rapprochant son corps du sien qui épousait à merveille ses formes. Les lèvres d'Edward délaissèrent celles de sa bien-aimée pour descendre le long de son cou pour se perdre ensuite dans l'encolure de son chemisier. Doucement, ses doigts quittèrent ses hanches pour déboutonner le vêtement. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de Bella qui s'agrippa plus fermement à ses épaules quand il embrassa sa poitrine à travers le tissu de son soutien-gorge qui ne tarda pas à rejoindre son chemisier sur le sol de la chambre. Ses lèvres se posèrent alors sur un mamelon qu'il agaça, Edward sentait son excitation grandir contre la cuisse de Bella qui se frottait sans vergogne contre lui. La jeune fille laissa échapper un petit cri de plaisir quand l'une de ses mains vint caresser délicatement son autre sein. Il sentit ses mains glisser vers ses cheveux qu'elle empoigna lui arrachant un son rauque. Lentement, ses lèvres descendirent vers le bas ventre de Bella jusqu'à toucher la bordure de son jean.

Ses doigts agiles défirent le bouton ainsi que la fermeture éclair, il pouvait sentir Bella trembler d'impatience contre lui. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de sa douce pendant que ses lèvres embrassaient tendrement son sous-vêtement apparent. Bella laissa échapper un gémissement empli de frustration lorsque son nez frotta son intimité toujours couverte. Les mains de la jeune fille vinrent se poser sur les siennes, les repoussant en un geste brusque. La minute suivante, Bella avait ôté son jean et le détaillait avec des yeux emplis de désir. D'une démarche sensuelle, elle marcha sur le lit sur lequel elle s'allongea avant de lui faire signe de la rejoindre. Edward n'hésita pas longtemps. Il se déshabilla, ne gardant que son boxer, et s'allongea à ses côtés. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent aussitôt alors que leurs corps fiévreux dansaient l'un contre l'autre leur arrachant des plaintes de plaisir. Edward crut défaillir quand il sentit la main de Bella se poser sur son membre qu'elle caressa tendrement. Elle le délaissa le temps de lui ôter son boxer puis reprit ses caresses sur son sexe gorgé de plaisir.

Le feu brûlait dans ses veines. Le désir qui l'assaillait devenait urgent, il ne pouvait plus attendre, il ne voulait plus attendre. Le jeune homme attrapa la main de Bella avant de l'obliger à s'allonger sur le dos. Tout en couvrant son corps de baisers, il lui retira sa culotte. Il abandonna un instant sa bien-aimée le temps d'enfiler un préservatif. Une main impatiente se posa sur son bras, Bella l'attira à elle et sans se faire prier Edward se positionna entre ses jambes. D'un coup de rein, il la pénétra. Ils gémirent à l'unisson, enfin satisfaits de ne faire plus qu'un. Les mouvements d'Edward d'abord lents devinrent plus rapides, plus brutaux à la demande de Bella qui pétrissait fermement ses fesses. La jeune fille noua ses jambes autour du bassin de son amant, cherchant toujours plus de contact. Edward la sentait trembler entre ses bras. Sa respiration, son cœur s'emballaient, elle n'allait pas tarder à venir. Suivant ses ordres, il entra plus profondément en elle, augmentant encore la cadence de ses va et viens. Il sentit les ongles de sa bien-aimée s'enfoncer dans la chair de ses épaules alors qu'elle était secouée par un violent orgasme. Les parois intimes de sa douce se refermèrent autour de son membre au moment où il s'enfonçait une nouvelle fois en elle. Edward atteignit la jouissance, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Bella pour étouffer le cri rauque qui s'échappait du plus profond de son être.

Lentement, ils redescendirent sur terre. Edward roula sur le côté et après s'être débarrassé du préservatif, il enferma Bella dans l'étau protecteur de ses bras. Ils échangèrent quelques baisers passionnés et tendres, se murmurèrent des mots d'amour avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur leur faisant oublier pour un temps la menace qui planait au-dessus de leur bonheur.

*****************************

Carlisle s'avança lentement vers le cottage. Les fenêtres laissaient transparaitre une douce lueur. Il s'approcha et aperçut Ambre assise en tailleur sur le sol. Les yeux de la sorcière étaient clos. Devant elle, à plusieurs centimètres du sol, une boule lumineuse flottait. Le vampire observa la scène en se demandant ce que la jeune femme pouvait bien faire. Soudain, Ambre laissa échapper un soupir empli de frustration. Elle rouvrit les yeux, l'instant suivant, la sphère avait disparu. La sorcière leva les yeux et son regard azur croisa le sien, elle lui sourit et lui fit signe d'entrer. Carlisle n'hésita pas, il franchit le seuil. Ambre désigna un fauteuil du menton tout en continuant d'éteindre les bougies qui l'entouraient sur le parquet en bois. Le médecin s'assit et l'observa ranger silencieusement ses affaires. Finalement, la curiosité naturelle de Carlisle prit le dessus et il brisa le silence.

« -Puis-je te demander ce que tu faisais ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Ambre en lui souriant, j'essayais de voir l'avenir.

-Et ?

-Il semblerait que je ne sois pas douée, l'issue du combat m'échappe.

-Je suis certain que tout se passera bien, assura Carlisle en se levant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-J'aimerais avoir ton assurance, murmura la jeune femme en enfouissant sa tête contre son torse.

L'une des mains de Carlisle quitta la taille de la sorcière pour venir caresser son dos en un geste apaisant. Peu à peu, il sentit la jeune femme se détendre entre ses bras alors qu'une tension nouvelle gagnait leurs corps. Ambre releva la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent alors que leurs lèvres se rejoignaient tendrement. Leur baiser était timide, empreint de doutes, mais quand leurs langues se trouvèrent enfin l'ardeur et le désir remplacèrent la gêne des premiers instants. A regret, Carlisle relâcha les lèvres d'Ambre pour lui permettre de respirer. Ne souhaitant pas rompre tout contact avec sa peau, ses lèvres glissèrent le long de son cou, semant une pluie de baisers pendant que la jeune femme tentait de retrouver une respiration régulière.

-Tu ne devrais pas être là, murmura-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

Carlisle se figea et recula comme si elle l'avait giflé, une étrange douleur étreignit son cœur, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le rejette, pas maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé tous ses souvenirs, tous leurs souvenirs.

-Tu devrais être auprès de ta famille, précisa Ambre, passe ces derniers moments avec eux.

-Ils sont tous ensemble, avoua Carlisle rassuré par son explication, chacun partage un moment avec son âme sœur… J'ai passé plusieurs heures dans mon bureau alors que je n'avais qu'une seule envie : être avec toi.

Un silence s'abattit suite à son aveu, il pouvait lire divers sentiments sur le visage d'Ambre le doute, l'envie, la peur, le désir, mais celui qui prédominait était l'amour.

-Carlisle…

-Chut ! Ordonna le vampire en s'emparant à nouveau de ses lèvres. »

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de protester, il intensifia leur baiser. Il ne put retenir un sourire quand il sentit le corps de la jeune femme s'abandonner contre le sien, ses mains fines avaient quitté son cou pour venir se perdre dans sa chevelure, Carlisle sut qu'il avait brisé ses défenses. Brusquement, il plaqua la sorcière contre la bibliothèque, moulant ainsi un peu plus leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres d'Ambre quand il appuya son désir naissant contre son ventre. Sa main descendit le long du corps de la sorcière, caressant ses formes généreuses pour s'arrêter à son genou. Lentement, il releva sa jambe pour la garder au niveau de sa hanche alors que son autre main se posait sur les fesses de la jeune femme pour la soulever. La robe d'Ambre remonta, dévoilant ses formes, rapprochant leurs bas-ventres emplis de désir.

Carlisle cala la jeune femme contre le rebord de la bibliothèque libérant ainsi sa main qui partit à la recherche du nœud qui maintenait en place la robe cache-cœur bleue nuit. Il stoppa sa recherche quand il sentit les lèvres douces de la sorcière sur son torse de marbre. Un grognement lui échappa alors qu'il amorçait un léger va et vient du bassin qui leur arracha à tous deux une plainte de plaisir. Alors que sa chemise glissait sur le sol, il réussit à trouver l'attache qu'il dénoua tout aussi rapidement qu'il écarta les pans de la robe. Aussitôt, sa bouche fondit sur un des mamelons durcit de la jeune femme qui se cambra sous la caresse. Seulement, le vampire n'était pas satisfait de ce contact. L'instant suivant, le soutien-gorge noir gisait sur le sol en lambeaux alors que ses lèvres et sa langue s'amusaient avec le sein d'Ambre qui ne retenait plus ses soupirs, ses doigts se crispant dans la chevelure de Carlisle.

Malgré la passion et le désir qui brûlaient dans ses veines, Carlisle tentait de garder le contrôle de tous ses gestes. Il ne devait pas oublier que malgré ses pouvoirs, Ambre était humaine. Il réfrénait l'envie de la serrer plus fort dans ses bras, tout comme celle de la plaquer plus violemment contre la bibliothèque pour pétrir son corps avec le sien. Le doute s'insinua dans son esprit, perdre le contrôle, s'abandonner au désir, rien n'était plus tentant… Peut-être devrait-il s'arrêter tant qu'il était encore temps ?

Il avait passé des heures dans son bureau à réfréner son envie de retrouver la jeune femme. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Aurait-il suffisamment de volonté pour ne pas la blesser ? Pour ne pas laisser l'animal qui était en lui prendre le dessus ? Il ne cessait de se poser cette question quand la porte de son bureau s'était entrouverte sur Edward. Son fils lui avait offert un sourire rassurant.

« -Tout se passera bien, je le sais, murmura-t-il, tu ne lui feras pas de mal. »

Sur ces mots, Edward avait refermé la porte, laissant naître au plus profond de lui une pointe d'espoir. Son fils tenait à Ambre, elle était une sœur pour lui. Par ces mots, Edward lui donnait sa bénédiction tout en effaçant ses doutes. Il avait donc quitté la demeure pour rejoindre le cottage non sans faire un détour par la tombe d'Esmé pour lui demander pardon et de veiller sur leurs enfants.

Carlisle laissa ses lèvres remonter doucement le long du corps de la jeune femme croisant sa jugulaire qu'il embrassa longuement avant de s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres. Les mains d'Ambre prirent son visage en coupe, il sentit la légère pression qu'elle exerça et il lui obéit en reculant son visage.

« -Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix essoufflée.

-Plus que bien, répondit le médecin d'un ton rauque.

-Tu… Tu m'as semblé ailleurs…

-Je suis navré, je… Promets-moi, promets-moi de m'arrêter si je te blesse ?

-Tu ne me feras pas de mal.

-Je t'en prie.

-Je te le promets, Carlisle, jura la jeune femme avant qu'il ne s'empare à nouveau de ses lèvres. »

Carlisle frissonna lorsqu'il sentit les mains de la jeune femme se poser sur la boucle de sa ceinture qu'elle détacha avant de s'attaquer au bouton de son pantalon. Il ne fallut guère de temps pour que son pantalon se retrouve sur ses chevilles. Tout en maintenant la jeune femme contre lui, il ôta ses chaussures et ses chaussettes qu'il balança à travers la pièce, suivant le même sort que son pantalon. Il en profita pour lui enlever sa robe avant de repartir à l'assaut de son corps. Carlisle avait le sentiment d'être un drogué, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir, de goûter la peau de la jeune femme, son parfum l'enivrait d'autant plus maintenant qu'il pouvait sentir son envie. Sa main glissa jusqu'à l'intimité déjà humide d'Ambre. Sa culotte subit le même sort que son soutien gorge et rejoignit le sol. Alors que ses doigts cajolaient son intimité, une vague de plaisir le traversa quand il sentit la main de la jeune femme enserrer son membre. Il suspendit ses caresses quand il remarqua qu'il était nu. Il interrogea Ambre du regard qui afficha un sourire mutin, la magie pouvait avoir de bons côtés…

Ne désirant attendre plus longtemps et sentant l'impatience de la jeune femme, il la souleva, elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille. D'un coup de rein puissant, il la pénétra. Ambre ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise et il s'en voulut aussitôt de sa brutalité. Il allait se confondre en excuses quand un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres de sa maîtresse. Rassuré par ce son, il commença à se mouvoir en elle, d'abord lentement, puis, à sa demande, de plus en plus rapidement. Leur étreinte devenait brutale, bestiale tout en mêlant douceur et amour. Carlisle n'allait pas tarder à atteindre la délivrance, mais il ne voulait pas y parvenir seul. Une de ses mains lâcha les fesses de la jeune femme pour s'insinuer entre leurs deux corps et caresser tendrement le bourgeon de plaisir de la jeune femme qui fut de suite parcourue par des spasmes de jouissance. Ambre atteignit la délivrance tout en criant son nom, ses parois intimes se resserrèrent autour de son sexe, il se libéra en elle. Carlisle ne cessait de répéter le prénom de la sorcière tout en couvrant son cou et son visage de baisers.

**********************

Carlisle observait la jeune femme blottie contre son torse. Ils étaient restés un long moment enlacés après leurs ébats, puis, tendrement, il l'avait entraîné vers le canapé. Le médecin avait enroulé son corps dénudé dans un plaid avant de la prendre dans ses bras, il ne voulait pas que la froideur de son corps la dérange. Une fois enveloppée dans le plaid, Ambre s'était installée dans ses bras non sans lui avoir donné un baiser. Depuis, il écoutait sa respiration régulière, elle somnolait entre ses bras. Une de ses mains était posé sur sa taille alors que de l'autre il caressait tendrement le dos de la jeune femme que le plaid, trop court, avait dévoilé. Soudain, Ambre prononça quelques mots qui le figèrent.  
« -Je t'aime.

Carlisle inspira discrètement, son corps s'était raidi en entendant ces trois mots et Ambre s'en était forcément rendu compte. Il devait parler, il devait dire quelque chose… Mais quoi ?

-Je… Ambre, je…

-Je sais, répondit la jeune femme en se redressant pour plonger son regard dans le sien, c'est tôt, trop tôt. Tout n'est pas encore clair dans ton esprit et je le comprends parfaitement, tu as besoin de temps et moi je ne suis pas pressée.

-Merci, murmura Carlisle en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. »

A ce simple contact, le vampire sentit le désir brûler à nouveau dans ses veines, mais il devait se montrer raisonnable, il était temps pour lui de regagner la villa. Comme si elle l'avait compris, Ambre se redressa pour aller ramasser ses vêtements toujours éparpillés dans le salon. Il ne put retenir un sourire quand il vit ses joues se colorer d'un joli rouge lorsqu'elle ramassa ses sous-vêtements déchirés. Carlisle se leva aussi du divan et avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans sa chambre, il la prit dans ses bras et lui demanda de l'accompagner à la villa. Après avoir pris une douche et s'être habillés, ils partirent donc ensemble retrouver le reste de la famille Cullen.

*********************

Edward essayait de calmer son énervement. Peu après le retour de tous les membres de sa famille à la villa, il avait été heureux de voir arrivé son père en compagnie d'Ambre, ils étaient allés rejoindre leurs amis à la réserve. Alors qu'ils essayaient d'organiser leurs défenses, il commençait à ne plus supporter les Volturi. Ces derniers, bien qu'impressionnés par ses multiples dons, ne cessaient d'envisager de changer de camp et leurs remarques plus ou moins acides n'étaient pas toujours bonnes pour le moral des troupes et visaient parfois à les diviser. Une nouvelle remarque de Caïus avait créé une tension au sein même de la meute. Ambre et Carlisle s'étaient glissés entre les deux camps tout en tentant d'apaiser les esprits. Sam avait tenté de les calmer, mais aucun ne semblait vouloir obéir à l'Alpha. Poussant un énième soupir, Edward se pinça l'arête du nez.

« -Non ! Protesta Ambre en se tournant soudain vers lui. Ne fais pas ça !

-C'est ça ou j'étripe quelqu'un ! Bon, tout le monde se calme ! Hurla Edward.

-Tu n'as aucun ordre à nous donner ! Rétorqua Jacob en le fusillant du regard.

-Très bien, souffla Edward, Ephraïm !

A peine avait-il prononcé son nom que le vénéré chef indien apparut. Pour une fois, il n'était pas sous sa forme de loup, il était très impressionnant et la lueur qui brillait dans ses prunelles n'était pas de bon augure pour les membres de la meute.

-Fais quelque chose, je t'en prie, lui demanda Edward, sinon, je sens que je vais les transformer en caniches !

-Vous tous, dehors ! Ordonna Ephraïm qui fut aussitôt obéit par la meute.

-Parfait, maintenant qu'il s'occupe d'eux, c'est à votre tour, annonça Edward en se tournant vers les Volturi.

-Si tu comptes mettre ton plan à exécution, fais-le dehors, recommanda Ambre.

-Oh ! Tu as perçu mon envie de les transformer en boules de feu ?

-Ne penses-tu pas qu'ils pourraient nous être utiles ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Ils ne font que semer la zizanie ! Rétorqua Edward en fermant les yeux quelques secondes, quand il les rouvrit les Volturi avaient disparu.

-Qu'as-tu fait ? Interrogea Bella en observant l'endroit vide où se tenaient les vampires.

-Je les ai plongés dans un profond sommeil et les ai enfermés quelque part.

-Pas avec les habitants de Forks ? Questionna Ambre.

-Tu me prends pour un débile ou quoi ? S'insurgea Edward.

-C'était toi les habitants ? Bredouilla Gloria stupéfaite.

-Oui, mais je crois que je l'ai fait sans réellement m'en rendre compte, je… C'est quoi ça ?

-Ca vient vers nous, précisa Ambre. »

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots qu'Ambre se dirigea à l'extérieur en même temps qu'Edward. Les autres les rejoignirent et la meute les observa surpris par leurs visages anxieux. Ambre et Edward observaient attentivement le ciel. Soudain, une lumière blanche éclaira l'étendue bleutée, les aveuglant. Quand ils purent voir à nouveau, le ciel était dégagé, tout paraissait calme et serein.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Interrogea Billy.

-Jusqu'à présent, toutes leurs tentatives se sont révélées vaines, expliqua Ambre, elles savent que nous ne sommes pas démunis. Elles souhaitent discuter avec nous lors d'une trêve.

-La paix serait-elle possible ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Elles veulent surtout savoir qui se trouve en face d'elles ! Comprit Edward.

-Que faisons-nous ? Questionna Estelle.

-Je pense qu'elles viendront accompagnées de tous leurs combattants, nous pourrions avoir une idée plus précise de qui se trouve en face de nous, dit Ambre. Elles voudront que nous prenions peur en voyant leur nombre et que nous les suppliions…

-Ne rentrons pas dans leur jeu, lâcha Jasper.

-Pas mal comme idée, reconnut Edward, et cela les intriguera.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Carlisle en observant ses fils.

-Un représentant de chaque espèce, expliqua Jasper.

-Un vampire, un Quileute, un sorcier et un humain, précisa Edward.

-4 contre une armée ? Interrogea Billy qui ne put retenir sa nervosité.

-C'est un drapeau blanc, lui rappela Estelle, il n'y aura pas de combat. Je suis prête à y aller.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, ils savent qu'un puissant sorcier est dans notre camp, précisa Ambre, j'irais.

-Tu es sûre ? Questionna Carlisle inquiet.

-Oui, il est temps que je revois ma famille.

-Alors, je t'accompagne, annonça le médecin ce qui arracha quelques grognements craintifs à ses enfants, tout se passera bien.

-Je pourrais être l'humain, proposa Edward, comme ça en cas de problème, nous pourrons lutter ?

-Rappelle-toi la réaction de Desmond lorsqu'il t'a vu ? Je ne veux pas qu'elles sachent qui tu es, tout comme il est hors de question que tu nous accompagnes, affirma Ambre en se tournant vers Ephraïm, tu es une de nos pièces maîtresses. Par contre, ton descendant devrait nous accompagner, qu'en penses-tu Jacob ?

-Avec plaisir, sourit l'adolescent.

-Tu as intérêt à te tenir tranquille et ne parle que si on t'y autorise ! Ordonna aussitôt son père.

Un silence s'abattit sur leur petit groupe, il ne restait plus qu'à désigner un humain pour les accompagner, hors, le choix était assez restreint…

-Il n'est peut-être pas nécessaire qu'un humain nous accompagne ? Tenta Carlisle.

-Cela montrerait que nous sommes tous unis, contrecarra Jasper.

-Je viendrai avec vous, lâcha Charlie aussi pâle que les Cullen.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, reconnut Ambre, il serait préférable que Bella nous accompagne.

-Quoi ?! Rugit Edward alors que plusieurs grognements s'élevaient de toute part. C'est hors de question !

-Il me semble que Bella est assez grande pour donner son avis !

-Et je suis d'accord avec Ambre, assura la jeune fille d'une voix sûre, j'irais avec vous.

Sur ces mots, Bella se plaça à côté de la sorcière qu'elle prit par la main.

-Oh, non ! Il est hors de question que tu y ailles ! Répéta Edward.

-Je suis d'accord avec lui ! Reviens immédiatement ici ! Ordonna Charlie.

-Bella connais mieux notre monde, nos règles que Charlie, leur fit remarquer Ambre, par ailleurs, il ne s'agit que d'une discussion que Carlisle et moi mènerons. Au moindre signe de danger, nous serons en sécurité.

-Et comment comptes-tu faire cela ? S'enquit Edward.

-Donnons-leur rendez-vous à la limite des terres Quileutes. Si jamais, il y a un problème, je te contacte et tu actives un champ de protection. Ta magie est ancrée dans ces terres, rien ne pourra briser ce bouclier. Nous serons en sécurité.

Edward pinça l'arête de son nez, Ambre avait tout prévu. Sa raison lui disait que Bella n'avait rien à craindre, mais son cœur se serrait douloureusement, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-Edward, murmura Bella en lui prenant la main, je serais avec ton père, Jacob et Ambre, crois-tu que l'un d'entre eux laisserait quoi que ce soit m'arriver ?

-Non, reconnut-il de mauvaise grâce.

-Bien, puisque tout le monde est d'accord, dit Ambre en créant une boule d'énergie, je leur envoie la réponse.

Edward observa la sphère éclairer le ciel, il put sentir la magie s'insinuer en chaque sorcier communiquant ainsi le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous : à la tombée du jour, à l'orée des bois, la magie les guiderait.

-Et si c'était un piège ? Lâcha Edward que l'anxiété étreignait toujours.

-As-tu vu ou ressenti quelque chose ? S'enquit Estelle.

-Non, j'ai… J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment, avoua le jeune sorcier.

-Un pressentiment n'est pas une vision, lui rappela Ambre, tu es juste inquiet parce que tu vas être en recul et que tu ne pourras pas jouer les preux chevaliers ! »

Edward la fusilla du regard alors qu'elle affichait une moue narquoise, il savait qu'elle avait raison. S'ils avaient choisi Charlie ou accepter sa proposition d'y aller, il n'aurait pas autant protesté. Ne souhaitant pas faire supporter plus longtemps sa mauvaise humeur aux autres, ni se disputer avec Ambre, il prit la main de Bella et l'entraîna loin de la petite assemblée.

************************

Bella déposa un baiser sur le coin de la bouche d'Edward. Elle observa une dernière fois son visage paisible, il était magnifique, mais ainsi endormi, il paraissait innocent et fragile. A regret, elle se dégagea doucement de ses bras, prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller. Le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel, il était temps. La jeune fille n'avait fait que quelques pas dans l'herbe haute de la prairie quand Ambre apparut à la lisière des bois. La sorcière la rejoignit et Bella ne put ignorer le regard attendri dont elle couva Edward.

« -Es-tu sûre de toi ? Demanda Ambre en l'observant avec attention. Tu n'es pas obligée.

Bella fit tout son possible pour conserver son calme, la peur lui nouait le ventre et elle devait faire un gros effort pour ne pas céder à la panique, mais un dernier regard sur Edward la conforta dans sa décision.

-Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix étonnement sûre.

-Très bien, lâcha Ambre visiblement soulagée, tiens.

La sorcière lui remit un pendentif que Bella attacha autour de son cou. Une douce chaleur enveloppa aussitôt son corps, elle eut l'impression qu'Edward la tenait dans l'étau rassurant de ses bras.

-Je me suis dit que cela te faciliterait la tâche et te rassurerait, expliqua Ambre en voyant son air surpris.

-Et Edward ?

-Ephraïm ? Appela la sorcière, l'indien les rejoignit en un instant. Il va être d'une humeur exécrable à son réveil, tâche de limiter les dégâts jusqu'à mon retour s'il te plaît.

-Il ne quittera pas la réserve, assura l'indien.

-Merci, je vais l'enchaîner à cet arbre, je pense que cela le retiendra quelques minutes, après, ce sera à toi de jouer. »

Bella observa Ambre alors que des liens invisibles enserraient Edward pour le lier à l'immense arbre contre lequel il était appuyé. Après un dernier sourire au Quileute, les deux jeunes femmes revinrent vers la réserve. Elles ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre Carlisle et Jacob qui les attendaient. La tension était palpable. Alors qu'Alice la serrait dans ses bras, elle lui demanda où était son frère. Bella n'aimait pas mentir, surtout à sa famille, et elle était une piètre menteuse. Elle pria pour être convaincante quand elle lui répondit qu'Edward était en train de dresser des protections magiques. La jeune fille retint un soupir de soulagement quand Alice sembla satisfaite de sa réponse. Bella finit par rejoindre les autres émissaires. Carlisle passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Bella mordit sa lèvre inférieure, un poids énorme comprimait sa poitrine. Son regard se posa sur le médecin, puis sur sa famille, sur son père et enfin les Quileutes, tous ces gens qu'elle aimait, qui étaient ses amis, sa famille. Puis, elle pensa à lui, lui qui n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller, seul. Comprendrait-il ? Probablement que oui. Elle priait pour qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide. Bella croisa le regard d'Ambre et elle sut que la sorcière le protégerait. Rassurée par cette certitude, elle ferma les yeux, laissant Ambre les emmener vers le lieu du rendez-vous grâce à sa magie.

**********************

Carlisle pouvait sentir l'anxiété de ses compagnons. Jacob tentait de maitriser les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps, son instinct sentait la peur et souhaitait qu'il prenne son apparence de loup. Bella s'était rongée les ongles pendant un moment tout en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, maintenant, il la sentait apaisée alors que ses doigts jouaient avec un médaillon qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Au bout d'un instant, elle saisit la main de Jacob qui sembla s'apaiser à son contact. Carlisle tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Ambre fixait l'horizon, ses dents mordillaient nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Il se rapprocha et passa un bras protecteur autour de sa taille avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Soudain, Ambre le repoussa. Il suivit son regard : ils étaient là.

Carlisle ne put maîtriser le fauve qui était en lui, il fit un pas en avant, son corps se mit en position de défense, un feulement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il entendit un grognement sur sa droite et se rendit compte que Jacob l'avait imité, il avait muté en loup et s'était placé devant Bella.

« -Du calme, messieurs, murmura Ambre entre ses lèvres. »

Du calme ? Elle plaisantait ou quoi ? Comment voulait-elle qu'ils restent calmes quand devant eux se tenait une telle armée ?! Jacob devait être dans le même état d'esprit car il lança un jappement moqueur à la sorcière. De nombreux sorciers leur faisaient face, au moins une quarantaine, des vampires aussi, mais en moins grand nombre, ainsi que des loups-garous qui n'avaient pas encore pris leur forme animale. Ces derniers devaient être une vingtaine, tout comme les vampires. Malgré leur plan de secours au cas où ces discussions seraient un piège, Carlisle n'était pas rassuré. Ils n'étaient que 4 et seulement 3 combattants… Ils ne s'en sortiraient pas en cas de problème ! Pendant un instant, il envisagea de prendre Bella sur son dos et de s'enfuir, sachant que les deux autres lui emboîteraient le pas sans difficulté. Il devait mettre celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille à l'abri, elle était si fragile… Une onde de calme l'étreignit et il se demanda un instant si Jasper ne les avaient pas suivi en douce, mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Ambre, il comprit que c'était elle.

Un mouvement dans le camp ennemi attira son attention. La foule s'écarta pour laisser passer deux femmes. Carlotta et Felicia s'approchaient d'eux. Ils en firent de même, laissant plusieurs mètres séparer les deux camps. Carlisle pouvait sentir le regard de Carlotta peser sur lui, il semblait être le seul qu'elle reconnaissait. Malgré son âge, la sorcière avait toujours une mine aussi avenante, elle et Felicia se ressemblaient étrangement, même physique, même air supérieur, même froideur dans le regard.

« -Carlisle, mon cher ami, quel plaisir de te revoir, dit soudain Carlotta.

-J'aurais préféré d'autres circonstances, répondit simplement le médecin.

-Malheureusement, les choses sont allées trop loin et je ne peux plus t'épargner, mon ami.

Carlisle faillit rugir face à cette déclaration, Carlotta avait tout fait pour les détruire lui et sa famille ! Il allait répliquer quand il sentit la main d'Ambre se poser sur la sienne, aussitôt, il retrouva son calme.

-Tu devrais être morte, lâcha soudain Felicia qui ne quittait pas Bella du regard. Mon sort t'a atteint !

-Non, souffla Bella, Ambre m'a protégé.

-Une sorcière, reconnut Carlotta dont le regard avait suivi celui de Bella et se posait maintenant sur la blonde. Je savais qu'Estelle et ses deux amis s'étaient joints aux Cullen et aux Quileutes, mais je ne crois pas que tu en fais partie… Non, tu n'es pas Gloria... Qui es-tu et à quelle famille appartiens-tu ?

-A la tienne, grand-mère ! Répondit Ambre d'un ton froid. »

*************************

Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu !

Bonne soirée et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !


	26. Chapter 26

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Merci, merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews ! Cela m'encourage beaucoup !

**Merluchonette :** Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review et effectivement ça va commencer à chauffer…

**Audrey :** Merci pour ta review. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer, mais imagine-moi en train d'écrire ces scènes sur mon portable et de pleurer en même temps, ma sœur s'est demandée si je ne devenais pas folle… En tout cas, je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Bonne lecture !!!!

************************

**Chapitre 25 : Prisonnière**

_« -Tu devrais être morte, lâcha Felicia qui ne quittait pas Bella du regard. Mon sort t'a atteint !_

_-Non, souffla Bella, Ambre m'a protégé. _

_-Une sorcière, reconnut Carlotta dont le regard avait suivi celui de Bella et se posait maintenant sur la blonde. Je savais qu'Estelle et ses deux amis s'étaient joints aux Cullen et aux Quileutes, mais je ne crois pas que tu en fais partie… Non, tu n'es pas Gloria... Qui es-tu et à quelle famille appartiens-tu ? _

_-A la tienne, grand-mère ! Répondit Ambre d'un ton froid. »_

_*************************_

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la plaine. Ambre pouvait sentir peser sur elle le regard incisif de Carlotta alors qu'un masque de haine se dessinait sur les traits de Felicia. Ambre ne baissa pas les yeux, les affrontant toutes les deux du regard. Elle avait fui trop longtemps, il était maintenant temps qu'elle mette un terme à leurs agissements et que la paix règne. Son attention fut soudain attirée par les lèvres de Felicia qui remuaient frénétiquement, Ambre se concentra faisant apparaître un large bouclier qui les englobait tous les quatre, le sort de sa cousine fut aspiré par le dôme protecteur. La colère de Felicia sembla redoubler de violence, elle préparait déjà une autre attaque. La jeune femme sentit Carlisle se tendre, Jacob s'était rapproché de Bella, tous se demandaient s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux battre en retraite. C'est alors que la voix de Carlotta résonna, stoppant toute action.

« -Ca suffit, Felicia ! Ordonna la matriarche des Desmorts. Mélissandre, ma chérie, quel plaisir de te savoir en vie et en bonne santé.

-Plaisir non partagé, répliqua la jeune femme d'une voix sèche.

-Pourquoi ne laisserions-nous pas les querelles du passé derrière nous ? Proposa Carlotta d'un ton mielleux. Après tout, tu es ma petite-fille, nous sommes de la même famille, mon sang coule dans tes veines.

-Oui, malheureusement, je n'ai rien trouvé pour changer ça, soupira Ambre.

-Pourquoi tant de haine, ma petite Mélissandre ? Nous sommes ta famille, nous ne te voulons aucun mal.

-Grand-mère ! S'indigna Felicia.

-Silence, ma chérie, la gronda Carlotta, Mélissandre, il va de soit que nous épargnerons Carlisle, je vois que tu tiens à lui.

Ambre sentit la main de Carlisle resserrer son emprise sur la sienne, la jeune femme inspira discrètement ne souhaitant pas montrer son trouble à leurs ennemis.

-Il se trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de gens auxquels je tiens dont vous voulez la mort, rétorqua Ambre, les Quileutes, les habitants de Forks, la famille Cullen, tous méritent de vivre. Votre vendetta stupide motivée par le caprice d'une peste n'a pas lieu d'être ! Quant à savoir pourquoi j'ai autant de haine pour vous, je pense que le fait que vous ayez tué mes parents en est sûrement la raison !

-Mélissandre, crois bien que cela me peine, mais tes parents n'étaient pas des sorciers à la hauteur de notre illustre famille ! Lâcha Carlotta.

-Quoi ?! Cracha Ambre.

-Par contre, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses atteindre notre niveau, tu es une très puissante sorcière, ma chérie, poursuivie Carlotta, est-ce toi qui a protégé les Quileutes ?

-Oui, mentit Ambre.

-Je trouve admirable la manière dont tu as détourné la malédiction de ta cousine, la transformant en bénédiction, leur permettant ainsi de protéger les leurs, murmura la vielle sorcière qui observait avec attention Jacob. Tu es vraiment très puissante, Mélissandre, rejoins-nous, ta place est à nos côtés.

-Plutôt mourir !

-Je peux arranger ça avec plaisir ! Proposa aussitôt Felicia.

-Approche ! Je vais te régler ton compte ! S'énerva Ambre

-Felicia ! Gronda Carlotta en la stoppant.

-Ambre ! S'écria Carlisle en passant un bras protecteur autour de la taille de la sorcière. Calme-toi, je t'en prie.

-Tu es vraiment une abomination, Mélissandre ! Hurla sa cousine. Comment peux-tu laisser ce monstre te toucher ainsi ?!

-Monstre ? Carlisle est plus humain que toi ! A mes yeux, le monstre entre vous deux, c'est toi !

-Cela suffit toutes les deux ! S'agaça Carlotta. Mélissandre, ne fais pas l'enfant et viens ici !

-Jamais ! Tu n'as pas compris que j'ai choisi mon camp il y a des années de cela ! Jamais, je ne me battrais à vos côtés !

-Grand-mère, détruisons-les ! Demanda Felicia. Lançons l'assaut !

-Il s'agit d'une négociation, rappela Carlisle, personne ne va se battre ! Carlotta, y a-t-il encore un espoir que la bataille n'ait pas lieu ?

Ambre cessa de gigoter pour se défaire de l'emprise du médecin quand elle vit sa grand-mère réfléchir. Serait-il possible qu'elle envisage de ne pas satisfaire le caprice de Felicia pour accéder à sa demande ? Ou était-ce parce qu'elle éprouvait du remord à se battre contre sa petite fille ? Non, réalisa Ambre, il était plus vraisemblable que Carlotta évalue quel danger elle représentait pour leur camp.

-Livrez-nous l'assassin de Desmond et nous envisagerons peut-être de vous épargner, proposa Carlotta.

Ambre sentit Carlisle se raidir dans son dos, Bella blêmit et un grognement s'échappa de la gorge de Jacob. Discrètement, Ambre chercha le regard de Bella. Cette dernière cligna doucement des yeux, lui signifiant son accord. D'un geste prompt, Ambre se dégagea de l'étreinte de Carlisle.

-Si tu savais à quel point j'ai éprouvé du plaisir à trancher la gorge de ton incapable de père Felicia ! S'écria-t-elle en plongeant son regard turquoise dans celui noir de sa cousine. Tu aurais dû entendre ses suppliques ! Il s'est traîné à mes pieds pour implorer ma clémence, tu ne peux pas imaginer la joie que j'ai ressentie en mettant fin à la vie de cette larve ! »

A peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase qu'un éclair rouge s'échappa de la main de sa cousine, Ambre invoqua un sort de protection et put détourner le sort mortel. Les deux sorcières se battirent, lançant des incantations et des sortilèges. Soudain, Ambre se mit à courir vers Carlisle, Jacob et lui se tenaient devant Bella, le médecin était en train de faire monter la jeune fille sur son dos. Ambre entendit le sort de Felicia fuser derrière elle. Elle lança le contre sort, mais son corps fut violemment projeté dans les airs. Elle s'écroula quelques mètres plus loin à moitié sonnée. Felicia éclata de rire alors qu'elle la visait à nouveau. Ambre ferma les yeux, elle ne devait pas bouger, elle devait attendre. Comme prévu, des bras froids enserrèrent son corps la protégeant. Carlisle la tenait fermement contre lui, il courrait vers les bois tout en hurlant à Bella et à Jacob de l'imiter. Tout à coup, un gémissement empli de douleur figea le vampire. Felicia avait visé le Quileute et Ambre n'eut d'autres choix que de le projeter dans les airs pour le mettre à l'abri. Jacob tomba lourdement à leurs pieds. Ambre vit Bella arriver vers eux en courant, ils étaient déjà dans le cercle protecteur. Carlisle la déposa sur le sol pour aller chercher celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille, mais le champ protecteur se déclencha, l'empêchant de rejoindre Bella. Ambre se concentra. L'instant suivant, ils se trouvaient dans le village Quileute.

**************************

Bella inspira profondément quand elle vit Carlisle, Jacob et Ambre disparaître. Lentement, elle se tourna vers Felicia qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques pas d'elle. Une lueur de folie brillait dans les prunelles de la sorcière. Immédiatement, Bella posa sa main sur le médaillon qu'Ambre lui avait remis, cherchant un peu de réconfort. La panique l'étreignit quand elle vit que Felicia s'apprêtait à la tuer au même instant la présence rassurante d'Edward l'entoura, elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur, son odeur…

« -Laisse-la ! Ordonna Carlotta en les rejoignant. Ce n'est qu'une pauvre petite humaine.

-Justement, ça ne sera pas une grande perte ! Lâcha Felicia.

-Non, tu ne la toucheras pas, elle pourrait nous être très utile.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Allons, Felicia, cette petite chose pourra nous dire combien ils sont et qui est avec eux.

-Jamais ! S'écria Bella. Je ne vous dirais rien !

-Allons, ma chérie, dit doucement Carlotta en passant un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules, ils t'ont abandonné. N'as-tu donc pas vu comment Mélissandre s'est dépêchée de les emmener loin d'ici ? Tu n'es pas une guerrière, donc à ses yeux, à leurs yeux, tu ne représentes rien.

-Vous… Vous trompez, murmura Bella d'une voix emplie de doutes.

-Allez, viens, ma belle, nous allons discuter. »

Bella sentit ses défenses s'abaisser face au doux sourire de Carlotta. La sorcière laissa son bras autour de ses épaules et la guida à travers ses troupes jusqu'à un campement. Elles entrèrent dans une tente immense qui était emménagée avec tout le confort moderne. Carlotta l'invita à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil pendant qu'elle préparait du thé. Felicia se laissa tomber dans le canapé qui lui faisait face et ne cessait de surveiller le moindre de ses gestes. Les doigts de Bella jouèrent nerveusement avec l'une de ses bagues tout en priant pour ressortir de là vivante.

************************

Edward s'était réveillé furieux, attaché au pied d'un chêne. Ephraïm se tenait debout à quelques mètres de lui et n'avait esquissé aucun geste pour lui venir en aide. Dans un premier temps, il ne comprit pas pourquoi Ambre lui avait fait ça. Puis, il avait réalisé qu'il ne sentait plus la présence de Bella à ses côtés. Un coup d'œil au ciel qui s'obscurcissait lui avait indiqué que la confrontation entre les deux clans devait être en train de ses dérouler. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes pour détruire le sortilège qui l'entravait. Edward s'était levé, bien décidé à rejoindre Bella. C'est alors qu'un gigantesque loup s'était jeté sur lui, le plaquant durement au sol. Ambre semblait avoir doté son gardien d'une amulette qui l'immunisait temporairement contre sa magie et ses maigres forces d'humain ne lui permettaient pas de se défaire de l'emprise du colosse. Edward eut beau s'énerver, injurier, proférer des menaces, Ephraïm ne céda pas. Quand il sentit enfin le pouvoir de l'amulette disparaître, il rassembla sa magie et envoya valdinguer le loup à plusieurs mètres. Dans un grognement sourd, le Chef Quileute s'était redressé pour s'élancer à sa poursuite. Tout le long du trajet menant au village, ils se battirent, se disputèrent. Le jeune homme faillit pousser un cri de joie quand il pénétra enfin dans le village, Ephraïm sur ses talons, celui-ci disparut quelques secondes le temps de reprendre sa forme humaine.

« -Tu me dois des explications ! Vociféra Edward à son encontre alors que tous les dévisageaient avec stupeur.

-Tu dois rester ici, dit Ephraïm, tu vas tout gâcher si tu te rends aux négociations.

-Je ne comptais pas m'y rendre avant de me réveiller enchaîné à cet arbre ! Pourquoi Ambre a-t-elle fait ça ? !

-Edward, calme-toi, lui demanda Alice.

-Je ne me calmerais pas ! Je veux savoir pourquoi…

-Edward ? L'appela Jasper.

-C'est pas vrai, maugréa Edward en fermant les yeux, ça tourne mal.

-Active le dôme ! Ordonna Ephraïm.

-Je sais ce que j'ai à faire ! Répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec. »

Edward ferma les yeux et laissa la magie agir, il pouvait la sentir tout autour de lui dans chaque arbre, chaque plante, chaque animal. Facilement, il l'appréhenda et hissa leurs défenses. Il sentit l'énergie d'Ambre à l'intérieur du dôme. Ils étaient dans les limites, elle le lui confirma. Aussitôt, il referma le cercle, les protégeant de toute attaque. Etonnement, il ne sentit aucune force venir percuter son bouclier. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir Ambre, Carlisle et Jacob à quelques pas de lui. Son regard balaya les alentours. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines alors qu'une peur sourde étreignait son être, où était Bella ? Il vit le visage défait de Jacob qui abattit violemment son poing sur le sol terreux, Carlisle dont les traits reflétaient l'anxiété et Ambre qui gardait obstinément la tête baissée.

« -Où est Bella ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Je suis désolé, pardonne-moi, je n'ai pas su la protéger, s'excusa Carlisle dont les sanglots se percevaient dans sa voix.

-Que… Que s'est-il passé ? Murmura Edward.

-Felicia nous a attaqué, expliqua le médecin, nous avons pu rejoindre la barrière à temps, mais pas Bella. Quand j'ai voulu aller la chercher, le dôme s'est activé, m'empêchant de la rejoindre.

Edward sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol. Alice et Rosalie vinrent aussitôt l'entourer. Carlisle tendit une main hésitante vers lui, tendrement, il caressa sa joue. Un gémissement empli de douleur lui fit relever la tête, Charlie s'était effondré. Philippe l'avait retenu et Billy tentait de le réconforter.

-Mais… Pourquoi… Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas auprès d'elle ? Bredouilla-t-il.

-Ambre a été blessée par Felicia, j'ai…

Carlisle se tut. Edward leva les yeux vers Ambre qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il observa son corps cherchant la moindre trace de blessure, elle avait l'air d'aller bien. La colère s'empara lentement de lui, pourquoi Carlisle avait-il protégé Ambre ? Bella était bien plus fragile que la jeune femme ! Puis la réponse lui était apparue, si la situation avait été inversée, lui aussi se serait précipité vers la femme qu'il aimait.

-C'est ta faute ! Hurla soudain Jacob en se jetant sur Ambre.

La jeune femme s'écarta d'un pas pour l'éviter, mais Sam et Emmett avaient déjà ceinturé le jeune indien.

-Personne n'est coupable dans cette histoire, tempéra Carlisle, il s'agit d'un regrettable…

-Qu'as-tu fait ?! Coupa Edward d'un ton cinglant en se redressant. Pourquoi as-tu provoqué ainsi Felicia ?!

-Elle a complètement perdu son sang froid ! Tout se passait plus ou moins bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle raconte à l'autre folle comment elle avait tué son père ! Tu aurais entendu les détails qu'elle a donné, tout était faux, mais l'autre n'y voyait que du feu et ça se voyait qu'elle était en train de péter un câble ! S'écria Jacob.

-Ambre a mal mené les négociations, je te l'accorde, je suis désolé, s'excusa Carlisle, vu ce qui s'est passé dans sa famille, elle n'aurait pas dû nous accompagner. Ne perdrais-tu pas patience si tu te trouvais face aux meurtriers de tes parents ?

-Si, admit Jacob de mauvaise grâce.

-J'aurais pu l'accepter si c'était vrai que tu ais perdu ton sang froid, murmura Edward avant de plonger son regard dans celui de la sorcière, sauf que là tout était calculé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Edward, Ambre ne voulait sûrement pas que Bella soit leur prisonnière, le raisonna Alice.

-J'ai tout vu, j'ai vu la scène en détail dans la tête de Carlisle et dans celle de Jacob, continua le jeune homme, dis-moi Ambre à quel moment as-tu décidé de sacrifier Bella ?

-…

-Réponds-moi ! Hurla Edward en se jetant sur elle et en la secouant brutalement. C'est pour ça que tu m'as attaché à cet arbre, que tu m'as endormi ? ! Tu ne voulais pas que je vois ce que tu préparais ! Crois-tu que je n'ai pas vu comment tu as réussi à éloigner Carlisle et Jacob de Bella en utilisant les attaques de Felicia ?! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? !

-Tu le sais, répondit Ambre en dardant son regard dans le sien.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas une raison ! Protesta Edward. Tu n'en es même pas certaine !

-Aucun d'entre nous n'aurait pu les approcher d'aussi près, jamais elles ne se méfieront d'une humaine aussi insignifiante que Bella ! Se justifia Ambre. Nous devions tenter de les récupérer !

-Dis-moi, Ambre, dans ton magnifique plan, as-tu prévu que Bella revienne en vie ?

-Tu devrais faire un peu plus confiance à Bella ! Tu la sous-estimes ! Elle est pleine de ressources et contrairement à toi j'ai confiance en elle !

-Quand l'as-tu convaincu ?

-Je ne l'ai pas forcé, elle s'est proposée !

-Je vais la chercher ! Décréta Edward en la lâchant et en se dirigeant vers les bois.

-On t'accompagne, dit Sam accompagné de la meute.

-Nous aussi, dit Emmett suivit par Jasper, Alice et Rosalie.

-Vous n'irez nulle part ! Prévint Ambre qui lança rapidement un sort.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on va t'écouter ? Railla Jacob en suivant les autres dans les bois.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans l'enceinte du village. Tous regardèrent les alentours, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Personne ne sortira du village, répéta Ambre d'un ton déterminé, faites confiance à Bella, faites-moi confiance.

-Edward ? Interrogea simplement Jasper.

-Je n'arrive pas à défaire le sort, remarqua ce dernier.

-Tu es puissant, mais tes connaissances sont limités, j'ai eu plus de 80 ans pour me perfectionner contrairement à toi, jamais vous ne sortirez d'ici, du moins tant que je ne l'aurais pas décidé ! Les informa Ambre.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! S'écria Edward furieux.

-J'agis pour ton bien, pour le bien de tous, tenta de le raisonner Ambre.

-En fait, tu n'en as rien à faire de nous, réalisa soudain Edward en reculant, la colère lui donnant un air d'ange vengeur, tout ce qui compte à tes yeux c'est que les Desmorts ne soient plus ! Et pour cela, tu es prête à tout, même à sacrifier ceux qui te sont chers ! Je pensais que tu étais au-dessus de cela, que la vengeance ne t'intéressait pas, mais en fait c'est la seule chose qui te motive… Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ta famille ! Dis-moi, Ambre, quand vas-tu me sacrifier ?

-Tais-toi ! Tu dis n'importe quoi !

-Non, réponds ! Quand mon tour viendra-t-il ? Et Carlisle ? Qu'as-tu prévu pour lui ? Car c'est bien connu Ambre, tous ceux que tu aimes meurent !

La jeune femme le rejoignit en quelques enjambées avant de le gifler violemment. La colère d'Edward vacilla quelques peu quand il vit les larmes qui embuaient le regard de la jeune femme, cependant, elle reprit de plus belle quand il pensa à Bella qui était par sa faute prisonnière des Desmorts.

-La vérité fait mal à entendre ! Cracha Edward. Tout ton plan tombe à l'eau, nous ne sommes plus des agneaux dociles que tu vas envoyer à l'abattoir ! Maintenant, lève ce sort ou tu vas le regretter !

-Tu ne me fais pas peur, Edward ! Répliqua Ambre. Et il est hors de question que je lève ce sort pour que tu ruines nos plans !

-Ce ne sont pas nos plans, mais tes plans ! Pour la dernière fois, Ambre lève ce sortilège ou je te jure que je te démembre moi-même !

Edward plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, elle n'obéirait pas. Il se concentra, faisant appel à sa magie lorsque son corps fut brutalement secoué par des spasmes douloureux.

-Arrête ! Cria Carlisle en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolée, chuchota la sorcière qui regrettait visiblement son geste.

Edward ne put ignorer le regard qu'échangèrent la sorcière et son père, quelque chose venait de se briser.

-Pars, murmura le médecin.

-Carlisle, l'appela Ambre en s'approchant doucement, je …

-Va-t-en ! Cria-t-il soudain. Ne t'approche plus ni de ma famille, ni de moi ! Pars ! »

Ambre recula de quelques pas, elle titubait comme si elle avait reçu un mauvais coup. Après leur avoir jeté un dernier regard, elle disparut. Edward se redressa avec l'aide de son père, bien décidé à voler au secours de Bella. Emmett poussa un rugissement de rage en s'approchant d'eux. Edward comprit que son frère avait essayé de sortir du village, mais que le sort l'en avait empêché. Ambre était partie, mais elle avait laissé le sortilège actif. Le jeune homme savait qu'il lui serait peut-être impossible de lever le sort. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule solution, retrouver Ambre et la forcer à lever l'enchantement qu'elle le veuille ou non. Le visage de Bella lui apparut brièvement. Oui, pour elle, il était prêt à tout, même à blesser ou torturer. Ambre parlerait quoi qu'il lui en coûte…

**************************

Bella porta d'une main hésitante la tasse de thé que Carlotta Desmorts tenait absolument à ce qu'elle boive. Ses lèvres trempèrent dans le liquide ambré. Elle reposa lentement la tasse sur sa soucoupe sous le regard bienveillant de la sorcière. Cette dernière ne lui avait posé que des questions superficielles, lui demandant son nom, son âge… Bref, autant d'éléments qui avaient peu d'intérêts lorsque l'on préparait une guerre. Bella avait bien compris que la vieille dame essayait de gagner sa confiance pour la faire ensuite parler plus facilement. La jeune fille était en train de se demander ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire quand un homme d'une trentaine d'années entra sous la tente, attirant l'attention des deux sorcières. Bella le détailla rapidement. Il était grand et bien bâti, ses traits étaient fins, ses yeux bleus étaient mis en valeur par ses cheveux couleurs ébènes mi-longs. Son regard azur croisa celui de Bella et il lui sembla y lire de l'inquiétude. La jeune fille sursauta quand elle se rendit compte que Carlotta lui parlait depuis un moment et qu'elle n'avait rien écouté. Bella rougit et baissa la tête, attitude qui sembla plaire à la vieille sorcière qui sortit de la tente en compagnie de sa petite fille et de l'homme.

Dès qu'elle fut certaine d'être seule, Bella se leva et inspecta rapidement la pièce. Ambre lui avait parlé d'une boîte à bijoux en ivoire sur laquelle trônait un énorme rubis. La jeune fille ne tarda pas à trouver la tenture qui dissimulait la chambre. Tout en jetant un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule, elle entra. Un lit trônait au centre de la pièce. Un immense bureau sur lequel étaient posés beaucoup de livres et de manuscrits occupait le reste de la place. Son regard se posa enfin sur une coiffeuse, elle s'en approcha d'un pas fébrile. La boîte à bijoux s'y trouvait. Bella posa la paume de sa main gauche sur le rubis et répéta la phrase qu'Ambre lui avait inlassablement fait répéter. Un léger déclic s'échappa de la boîte. Bella ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, la grand-mère d'Ambre n'avait pas changé ses habitudes ! Avec beaucoup de prudence, elle souleva le couvercle. Plusieurs colliers étaient disposés devant elle, puis, venaient des bracelets et enfin des bagues. Elle reconnut sans mal le collier et la bague qu'Ambre lui avait décrite. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait prendre que l'un ou l'autre sous peine de déclencher une sorte d'alarme magique. Ambre ne lui avait pas dit lequel elle devait prendre, par contre, elle lui avait expliqué leur particularité. Sans hésiter, elle se saisit de la bague. Bella la rangea dans la poche de son jean avant de refermer le coffret. La jeune fille ne put retenir un sourire, elle avait réussi ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer !

« -Que faites-vous ici ?

Bella se tourna tout en tentant de dissimuler les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps. Elle ne savait si elle devait être soulagée d'avoir été prise la main dans le sac par l'homme qui était entré tout à l'heure ou soulagée que ce ne soit pas l'une des deux sorcières.

-Vous ne devriez pas être là, poursuivit-il, si Carlotta ou Felicia vous avaient trouvé ici, vous seriez déjà morte.

-Je suis désolée, balbutia Bella.

-Je vous en prie, murmura l'homme en s'approchant d'elle, dites-moi comment va Ambre ?

-Ambre ? Répéta la jeune fille complètement perdue.

-Oui, ça ne lui ressemble pas d'agir ainsi. Tout à l'heure lors de cette parodie de négociations, je ne l'ai pas reconnu, elle qui est toujours si calme, si posée… Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait tué Desmond de cette manière, non, ce n'est pas elle… Je vous en prie, dites-moi ce qui lui arrive ?

-Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?

-Pardon, je me nomme Cooper Mayfair, Ambre a vécu chez nous en Irlande durant de nombreuses années.

-Oh ! Je… Je ne sais pas, hésita Bella. Je ne la connais pas vraiment.

La jeune fille contourna le sorcier et alla reprendre sa place dans le petit salon des Desmorts. Cooper la suivit et commença à tourner en rond face à elle.

-J'ai testé la barrière qui entoure les alentours du village Quileute, je n'ai pas réussi à la percer, tout comme elle m'empêche d'entrer en contact avec Ambre ! Pourtant, il faut que je la prévienne que je suis là, que nous sommes là, marmonna l'homme.

-Nous ?

-Oui, souffla-t-il dans un murmure tout en surveillant les alentours, ma famille et certains de nos amis se cachent non loin d'ici, ils sont prêts à se ranger du côté d'Ambre lors de la bataille. J'ai infiltré le camp des Desmorts pour tenter d'en apprendre le plus possible sur leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. Cependant, tout ceci ne sert à rien si je ne peux le dire à Ambre car c'est elle qui va mener l'assaut.

Bella mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, que devait-elle faire ? Cet homme lui semblait sincère, mais peut-être jouait-il un rôle ? Peut-être obéissait-il à l'une des Desmorts ? Il devait se dire que s'il gagnait sa confiance, elle lui donnerait des renseignements.

-Je ne sais pas, finit par murmurer la jeune fille, je ne suis qu'une humaine, ils ne me tiennent pas au courant de leurs plans.

-Ecoutez, continua Cooper, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, sinon, elles vont vous tuer. Je vais vous conduire auprès des miens, ils veilleront sur vous et lorsque tout sera fini, vous retrouverez votre famille.

Bella n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de saisir la main que lui tendait l'homme. Après tout, sa mission ici était accomplie et si ce sorcier disait vrai, ils pourraient compter sur le soutien du clan Mayfair ce qui ne serait pas négligeable compte tenu du nombre impressionnant de leurs ennemis. Discrètement, Cooper les fit sortir de la tente. Il ne cessait de surveiller les alentours tout en évitant de passer devant les vampires ou les loups-garous. Ils étaient presque sortis du campement lorsque quelqu'un appela le sorcier, tous deux se figèrent avant de se retourner lentement vers Felicia qui les regardait d'un air mauvais.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec ma prisonnière Mayfair ?! Cracha la sorcière alors qu'elle faisait signe à des vampires de les encercler.

Bella sentit la main de l'homme serrer plus fermement la sienne, lentement, il se déplaça pour la cacher à la vue de la sorcière.

-Alors, Mayfair ? S'impatienta Felicia.

Un étrange sourire se dessina sur le visage de la sorcière. Les vampires se rapprochaient d'eux d'un pas menaçant, des grognements sourds s'échappaient de leurs poitrines.

-J'avais bien dit à grand-mère que tu n'étais pas fiable ! Sais-tu quelle question je ne cesse de me poser depuis que je sais que cette chère Mélissandre est en vie ? Je me demande chez quelle famille de sorciers elle a pu trouver refuge ? Ton père, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, était le meilleur ami de Duncan, non ? »

Cooper bougea rapidement sa main gauche, une bourrasque de vent balaya trois vampires qui se retrouvèrent propulsés à plusieurs mètres. Il se tourna ensuite vers Bella lui ordonnant de courir le plus vite possible. La jeune fille fit quelques pas avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne la suivait pas. Elle se retourna. Le sorcier faisait face tant bien que mal aux vampires sous le rire amusé de Felicia. Il risquait sa vie pour lui permettre de fuir. En une seconde, Bella avait pris sa décision. Elle courut vers Cooper et reprit sa main dans la sienne. Le sorcier se tourna vers elle, surprit de la voir à ses côtés. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prononcer la moindre parole, Bella saisit le médaillon qu'Ambre lui avait donné. Elle ressentit aussitôt la présence d'Edward à ses côtés, réconfortante et aimante. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le village Quileute. La seconde suivante, Bella et Cooper Mayfair disparaissaient sous les yeux ahuris et furieux de Felicia.

**********************

Edward était en train de se concentrer pour localiser Ambre quand il sentit une grande concentration de magie au centre du village. Il se dirigea vers le lieu, Estelle, Philippe et Gloria semblaient eux aussi avoir senti les flux magiques. Edward se figea lorsque deux formes se dessinèrent. Lentement, les traits de Bella lui apparurent. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'elle se tenait là devant lui, elle était vivante et ne semblait pas blessée ! Soudain, il retrouva l'usage de ses jambes et courut vers la jeune fille qu'il serra dans ses bras tout en couvrant son visage de baisers.

« -Tout va bien, Edward, le rassura-t-elle en passant un main douce sur sa joue. Je vais bien.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?! C'était fou, stupide et dangereux, je…

-Edward ! Coupa Estelle qui observait le sorcier qui se tenait non loin d'eux.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Questionna Emmett d'un ton menaçant.

-C'est un ami ! S'écria Bella en se dégageant de l'étreinte d'Edward pour se placer devant le sorcier. Il s'appelle Cooper Mayfair, il m'a aidé.

-Je vous remercie d'avoir aidé Bella, dit Edward, j'ai une énorme dette envers vous et…

-Vous ne me devez rien, l'arrêta le sorcier, cette jeune fille m'a sauvé la vie. J'étais bien décidé à la mettre à l'abri, mais Felicia nous a surpris. Je ne m'en serais jamais sorti indemne si elle ne nous avait pas emmené ici.

-Emmené ici ? Répéta Estelle surprise.

-Euh, Bella, comment as-tu fait ça ? Interrogea Alice.

-Ambre m'avait donné un médaillon, il suffisait que je le touche en pensant à un endroit et je m'y retrouverais instantanément.

-Je suis navré, s'excusa soudain Jacob en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir protégé.

-Tu n'y pouvais rien, le réconforta Bella, je devais laisser les Desmorts m'attraper et Ambre a tout fait pour que nous soyons séparés.

-La prochaine fois que je la vois, je la tue. Prévint Jacob alors que son corps était secoué par des spasmes.

-Non, mais ça va pas ! S'écria Bella. Je t'interdis de la toucher !

-Bella, dit Edward en la prenant dans ses bras pour la calmer, tu aurais pu mourir, elles auraient pu te torturer…

-Non ! Ambre avait tout prévu, si ça tournait mal ou si je changeais d'avis, j'avais le médaillon !

-Bella…

-Où est-elle ? Questionna la jeune fille en dévisageant son petit-ami.

-Je suis là, répondit la sorcière en émergeant de la forêt. Je suis ravie que tu ais réussi.

-Merci de m'avoir fait confiance, rétorqua Bella en plongeant la main dans sa poche. Tiens !

-Merci, murmura Ambre en observant la bague.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Bella.

Edward sentit son cœur se serrer quand il vit les traits tirés d'Ambre, il était visible qu'elle avait pleuré et la petite lueur qui brillait toujours dans son regard semblait s'être éteinte. Cependant, il avait du mal à lui pardonner, elle avait mis Bella en danger et il ne savait plus s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Après tout, elle agissait toujours en secret, ne partageant aucun de ses plans avec eux. Soudain, il vit les yeux de la sorcière s'écarquiller alors qu'un léger sourire venait flotter sur ses lèvres.

-Cooper ? ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Ambre ! S'écria le sorcier avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la faire tournoyer. Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué, nous étions tous très inquiets !

-Je vais bien, comme tu peux le constater, mais que fais-tu ici ?

-Nous sommes venus nous battre !

-Nous ?

-Tout le clan Mayfair est là, même grand-père, ainsi que les Donovan, les Krüger et les Delacour. Cela ne représente qu'une dizaine de sorciers, mais nous sommes prêts à en découdre !

-Merci, murmura Ambre visiblement émue.

-Et j'ai comme l'impression que tu as besoin de soutien, que se passe-t-il ici? Demanda Cooper visiblement inquiet en caressant ses yeux rougis.

-Je t'assure que je vais bien. Tiens, Edward, dit Ambre en lui mettant la bague dans la main, c'est pour toi. »

Edward sentit peser sur lui le regard de Bella, elle ne cessait de le dévisager lui ainsi qu'Ambre. Tout à coup, il vit un éclair de compréhension passer dans son regard rapidement remplacé par la colère. Ambre était en train de quitter le village en compagnie de Cooper ce dernier lui expliquait où se trouvait le reste des renforts quand Bella se tourna vers lui, les poings sur les hanches. Elle le fusilla du regard, lui ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes avant de le prendre par la main et de l'entraîner à l'écart.

**********************

Même lorsqu'il était vampire, il avait toujours trouvé que lorsque Bella s'énervait contre lui elle était très impressionnante, mais là, il ne l'avait jamais vu autant en colère. A chaque fois qu'il tentait de protester ou de se défendre, elle avait une réponse adéquate ou elle le fusillait du regard. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas comprendre qu'il ne supportait pas qu'elle soit en danger ? Qu'il était mort d'inquiétude et de peur quand elle était loin de lui ? Finalement, Bella avait fini par se calmer. Elle l'avait ensuite laissé seul pour qu'il réfléchisse à son comportement. Edward sentait la culpabilité l'étreindre lentement et sûrement, jamais il n'aurait dû parler à Ambre de cette manière, mais il semblait qu'il perdait toute mesure lorsque Bella était en danger.

Le jeune homme releva lentement la tête quand il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Il croisa un regard ambré aussi torturé que le sien et il replongea son visage entre ses mains.

« -Je ne suis qu'un idiot, murmura Edward.

-Bella t'a-t-elle expliqué ce qui s'est passé ? Questionna Carlisle.

-Ambre n'a rien dit ?

-Elle est au village, elle travaille avec nous, mais ce n'est plus la même personne… Elle est froide, ne sourit pas et ne nous parle que si elle y est obligée. Il semblerait que seul ce Cooper ait le don de lui décrocher un sourire ou une phrase aimable.

-Ambre… Enfin, nous devions récupérer quelque chose que Carlotta possédait… Seulement, il était impossible qu'Ambre, moi ou qui que ce soit d'autre puisse approcher suffisamment près des tentes. Seul un humain n'éveillerait pas les soupçons, mais nous avons renoncé, c'était trop dangereux… Ambre était en train de chercher une autre solution quand Bella lui a demandé ce qui la tracassait. Bella m'a dit qu'elle avait mis plusieurs heures à faire céder Ambre. Cependant, la réussite résidait dans le fait qu'aucun de nous ne soit au courant car nous ne l'aurions pas autorisé. Je m'en veux car je n'ai eu confiance ni en Ambre, ni en Bella.

-Bella est plus forte que nous le pensons.

-Oui…Même si j'ai du mal à l'admettre.

-Et cela en valait-il le coup ?

-Oui, répondit Edward en ouvrant sa paume et en contemplant la chevalière qui s'y trouvait. Mais je regrette d'avoir blessé Ambre, penses-tu qu'elle me pardonnera ?

-Je l'espère, murmura Carlisle et Edward sut que son père priait pour qu'elle lui pardonne aussi.

-On a vraiment été nul sur ce coup, soupira le jeune homme. Comment ai-je pu lui dire qu'elle ne pensait qu'à elle ? Que seule la vengeance l'intéressait ?

Edward se leva et fit quelques pas avant de donner un violent coup de pied dans un arbre.

-Je pense que c'est par ici, dit la voix d'Alice qui débarqua dans la clairière d'un pas sautillant tout en tenant fermement la main d'Ambre.

-Alice, maugréa la jeune femme en apercevant Edward et Carlisle.

Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand Alice la stoppa. Toutes deux s'observèrent pendant de longues minutes avant qu'Ambre ne pousse un soupir de lassitude.

-Je t'en prie, écoute-les, sinon, ces deux crétins vont se fustiger pendant encore des heures !

Sur ces mots, la vampire s'en alla. Carlisle s'était redressé et se tenait maintenant à ses côtés, quelques mètres les séparaient d'Ambre qui fixait avec intensité le bout de ses chaussures.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Edward, je t'ai dit des choses affreuses que je ne pensais pas. J'espère que tu trouveras la force de me pardonner.

-Ce que … ce que tu m'as dit, balbutia Ambre alors qu'elle relevait la tête, ses yeux étaient embués de larmes qu'elle retenait, Edward, comment as-tu pu dire ça ? Comment as-tu pu le penser ?

-Pardonne-moi, la colère, la peur de perdre Bella m'ont rendu fou.

-Ma famille, mon père, puis, ma mère, ils sont morts pour protéger le secret de ta naissance. J'ai passé toute ma vie à te protéger… Je n'étais qu'une enfant lorsque j'ai décidé de te défendre, je voulais faire comme mes parents… Quand papa est mort, je me suis jurée que quoi qu'il advienne, je remplirai la mission qu'il s'était confié. Cependant… Cependant, tu n'étais plus un sorcier anonyme j'avais appris à te connaître, à t'aimer. Tu n'étais plus un étranger que je protégeais, non, tu étais mon frère. C'est uniquement grâce à ça que j'ai tenu toutes ses années, seule, je ne me cessais de me répéter que ça en valait la peine parce que tu étais heureux… que vous étiez heureux, avoua Ambre dont le regard se posa sur Carlisle, j'ai renoncé à tellement de choses pour toi… Tes paroles m'ont blessé, cruellement, sûrement parce que je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais rien pour toi.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Protesta Edward. Je t'aime ! Tu es ma sœur ! Je suis navré, navré de t'avoir déçue et blessée, mais je t'en prie, laisse-moi me racheter !

-Je…

-Ambre, s'il te plaît, supplia le jeune homme en tentant de la prendre dans ses bras. Laisse le crétin que je suis tenter de se faire pardonner, s'il te plaît.

Un long silence accueillit ses dernières paroles. Il serrait la jeune femme dans ses bras, il pouvait sentir son corps raidit contre lui. Soudain, les mains d'Ambre se nouèrent autour de sa taille, elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule.

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille, je ne m'en remettrai pas.

-Plus jamais, jura Edward, je te promets de rester lucide quoi qu'il arrive et de ne jamais plus oublier ce qui nous uni. Je t'aime petite sœur.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Edward déposa un baiser sur son front. Une de ses mains lâcha la taille de la jeune femme pour venir essuyer ses joues humides.

_-Je sais que je vais abuser de ta bonté, dit Edward par la pensée, mais Carlisle n'a fait que soutenir son fils. En plus, il était inquiet pour Bella qu'il aime comme une fille. Je t'en prie, ne lui tiens pas rigueur de son comportement, c'était celui d'un père. _

_-Je sais. _

_-Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui. _

Edward serra une nouvelle fois Ambre dans ses bras, avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Carlisle.

-Ne le soit pas, j'aurais réagi comme toi si ça avait été mes enfants.

-Non, j'aurais dû écouter tes explications plutôt que de tirer mes propres conclusions.

-Ecoute, Carlisle, nous avons commis tous les deux des erreurs. Tirons un trait sur celles-ci et tâchons de ne plus en commettre ?

-Merci, souffla le vampire en la prenant dans ses bras. »

Edward faillit pousser un petit cri de victoire et sautiller sur place en voyant ces deux là se réconcilier, il stoppa net tout mouvement craignant que quelqu'un ne l'aperçoive et en se demandant si Alice n'avait pas pris possession de son corps. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il vit son père se pencher vers le visage d'Ambre, mais au dernier moment la jeune femme détourna la tête et les lèvres de Carlisle rencontrèrent la joue de la sorcière. Edward fronça les sourcils à cette constatation. Il fut heureux de ne pas voir son père s'en formaliser, apparemment, il était prêt à attendre la jeune femme et cela le ravie. Ils le rejoignirent pour gagner le village.

Les Quileutes et tous leurs alliés étaient réunis autour d'un grand feu. Tous discutaient de la prochaine bataille. Edward croisa le regard de Bella qui sourit en le voyant si proche d'Ambre. Il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés et elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres pour le remercier d'avoir fait la paix avec la sorcière. Edward fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit qu'Ambre ne prenait pas place à ses côtés, entre lui et son père. La jeune femme s'installa auprès de Cooper qui passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille. Alors, qu'il fronçait les sourcils à la vue de ce geste, un léger feulement retentit à ses côtés, son père avait lui aussi remarqué ce détail et tout deux ne semblaient pas l'apprécier. Edward posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Carlisle qui se détendit quelque peu à ce contact. Le jeune homme se promit de surveiller de près se Cooper Mayfair. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous réunis, un plan de bataille commença à se créer. Carlisle et Edward se raidirent quand ils virent la main de Cooper commencer à caresser tendrement le dos d'Ambre en un geste apaisant. Edward soupira, la nuit allait être longue …

***********************

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à ma faire part de vous avis !

Bonne fin de journée et à dimanche prochain !


	27. Chapter 27

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews ! Merci de prendre le temps de me laisser un petit mot pour me faire part de vos impressions.

Bonne lecture !!!!

************************

**Chapitre 26 : Tuer…**

Edward écoutait avec attention la discussion animée qui se déroulait devant lui. Ils étaient en train de préparer leur défense et tout le monde ne paraissait pas satisfait du rôle qu'il aurait à jouer. Les sorciers et les vampires seraient en première ligne, viendrait ensuite la meute, puis le bouclier qui protégerait le village. Les membres de la meute ne semblaient pas apprécier d'être en retrait, mais Ephraïm les calma en leur faisant remarquer qu'il y aurait suffisamment d'action pour tout le monde. En effet, tous avaient frissonné quand Cooper avait énuméré le nombre de combattants ennemis. Sentant le moral des troupes retomber au plus bas, Ambre prit la parole.

« -Ecoutez, nous avons une chance de les vaincre et je ferai tout pour que nous y parvenions !

-Qu'as-tu en tête ? Questionna Cooper en lui adressant un sourire charmeur.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai une idée derrière la tête ? Demanda Ambre joueuse.

-Je te connais, ma belle, s'esclaffa le sorcier en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

Edward ferma les yeux et soupira discrètement. L'esprit de Carlisle, d'habitude si pacifique, bouillait, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son père pouvait avoir de telles pensées ! Il posa brièvement sa main sur son genou, sa magie agit, son père se détendit.

-Privons-les de leurs chefs et ils se rendront, expliqua Ambre, surtout s'ils voient quelqu'un de plus puissant face à eux. La majorité d'entre eux sont avec elles par peur ou par désir de pouvoir, pas par loyauté.

-Voilà un bon plan d'attaque, avoua Cooper, cependant, bien que je crois en toi, qui envisages-tu pour faire face à Carlotta et Felicia car seule tu n'y arriveras jamais !

-Ne me sous-estime pas, murmura Ambre en jetant un coup d'œil discret à Edward.

_-Tiens, elle ne fait pas suffisamment confiance à ce bellâtre pour lui confier qui est réellement Edward, se réjouit l'esprit de Carlisle. _

-Tout à fait d'accord, acquiesça Edward d'une voix quasiment inaudible.

-Merci, répondit Carlisle.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Murmura Bella en les observant d'un œil intrigué.

-On prépare une recette qui se nomme : bouffer du Cooper, marmonna Edward à son oreille.

-Je peux en être ? Souffla Alice en suivant le sorcier d'un œil mauvais.

-On se calme les enfants, gronda gentiment leur père.

-Alors, Carlisle, tu es d'accord ?

Le médecin se figea. Lentement, il se tourna vers Ambre et lui sourit d'un air penaud.

-Vous complotez quoi dans notre dos ? Interrogea la sorcière intriguée les mains sur les hanches.

-Rien du tout, coupa Edward, arrête de te faire des films !

Ambre l'observa en haussant un sourcil, montrant ainsi qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

-Très bien, alors, dis-moi ce que tu racontais, que tout le monde sache ce que tu as pu dire de si important qui détourne Carlisle de la réunion ?!

-Franchement, vaut mieux pas que je le dise… Tu vas pas aimer ! Et puis, c'est assez personnel…

-Edward !

-Tu vas te mettre en pétard !

-Edward ! Crache le morceau !

-Ok, mon père a perdu le fil de la conversation quand je lui ai demandé si vous aviez couché ensemble quand il t'a rejoint au cottage ?

Un silence accueillit la révélation d'Edward, le jeune homme ne put retenir un sourire quand il vit la tête de Cooper, ce dernier avait ravalé son air conquérant ! Cullen : 1 – Bellâtre : 0. Par contre, il prit soin d'afficher une mine désolée quand il se tourna vers Ambre, pas besoin de faire appel à son don pour savoir qu'elle était en colère ! Malheureusement, son instinct de préservation semblait être parti en vacance…

-Ne te fais pas de soucis, la rassura Edward, Carlisle ne m'a rien dit, mais le rouge de tes joues vient de répondre à ma question !

-Trop fort, frangin ! S'écria Emmett en lui tendant sa main.

Edward allait taper dans la main que son frère lui tendait, mais il se retint au dernier moment en voyant l'air furieux d'Ambre et celui gêné de son père.

-Pardon, s'excusa-t-il aussitôt, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça… Pardon.

-Tu passes trop de temps avec Emmett, lâcha Bella pour essayer de l'aider.

-Tu es trop clémente avec lui Bella, soupira Ambre. Bien… Reprenons là où nous en étions après cette brillante intervention, merci encore Edward ! Carlisle, Estelle a émis l'idée que tu restes derrière le bouclier pour soigner les blessés.

-Ne serais-je pas plus utile au combat ? Souleva le médecin.

-Tu es le seul à avoir des connaissances médicales, lui rappela Estelle.

-Soit, capitula-t-il.

-Merci, Carlisle, dit Ambre. Bien, maintenant que tout est clair, un peu de repos ne nous ferait pas de mal. Le bouclier est en place, il nous protège et nous avertira quand le danger sera trop important, donc, que tout le monde en profite pour dormir. »

Par petits groupes, chacun des participants s'éloigna du feu de camp. Edward observait Ambre qui discutait avec Cooper, ce dernier jouait avec une des boucles de la jeune femme. Il perçut un mouvement sur le côté, il se tourna et vit son père s'enfoncer dans les bois. Quelques minutes plus tard, Cooper et Ambre disparurent eux aussi dans l'étendue boisée qui les dissimulait aux yeux de tous.

**************************

**La tuer.**

**Une mort douce et lente ou violente et douloureuse ?**

**Peu importe…**

**Il fallait simplement qu'elle meure.**

**La regarder.**

**L'observer.**

**Trouver son point faible.**

**Aucun, du moins en apparence…**

**La regarder.**

**Elle sourit.**

**Elle rit.**

**Elle est confiante, sûre de sa puissance.**

**Pourtant, elle va mourir.**

**Je vais la tuer !**

**************************

Edward ne tarda pas à retrouver Ambre et Cooper. Ils discutaient à quelques mètres du village, observant le ciel étoilé qu'offrait cette nuit sans nuages. Il s'arrêta pour tenter d'écouter leur conversation, mais Ambre avait déjà perçu sa présence et s'était tournée vers lui.

« -Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit le jeune homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je connais ce geste, sourit Ambre, en général, tu passes ta main dans tes cheveux lorsque tu es nerveux.

-Je voulais m'excuser une nouvelle fois pour tout à l'heure, lâcha Edward, c'était stupide et puéril.

-Oui, reconnut la sorcière, mais ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer aussi facilement, surveille tes arrières !

-J'suis mort de trouille ! Jusqu'à présent, j'ai été le plus fort à ce petit jeu, lui rappela-t-il, d'ailleurs, tu devrais me dire merci pour avoir décoincé la situation avec mon paternel.

-Pousse pas ta chance trop loin, Cullen ! Gronda Ambre.

-Alors, c'est vrai, murmura Cooper, tu es avec ce… ce vampire ?

-Cela te pose un problème ? Questionna-t-elle en l'observant les sourcils froncés.

Edward retint difficilement un sourire, à l'intérieur, il jubilait.

-Non, bien sûr que non, c'est juste que… que…

-Que quoi ? Demanda la sorcière dont la voix montait dangereusement dans les aigus.

Edward encouragea silencieusement ce brave Cooper qui était en train de creuser tout seul sa tombe.

-Et bien, c'est un … Ambre, c'est un… Il n'est pas vivant… C'est un vampire !… Il… Il boit du sang… Tu ne peux pas ! Non, tu ne peux pas être avec cette chose ! C'est un monstre.

Edward afficha clairement son sourire tout en reculant de quelques pas, ce type n'était vraiment pas malin ! Il pouvait d'ores et déjà afficher le score : victoire du clan Cullen par KO. Le jeune homme ressentait la colère d'Ambre, elle allait exploser et en général il valait mieux ne pas être dans le coin. Quatre… Trois… Deux… Un…

-Cooper Mayfair ! Comment peux-tu dire de telles choses ?! Tu ne connais même pas Carlisle ! C'est quelqu'un de merveilleux ! Il possède plus d'humanité que la plupart des hommes que j'ai croisé et surtout que toi ! Je t'interdis de le critiquer ! Et je…

-Je m'inquiète juste du mal qu'il pourrait te faire ! Coupa le sorcier.

_Aïe ! Très mauvaise approche, mon gars, pensa Edward. _

-Je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi ! Hurla Ambre dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs. Carlisle ne m'a jamais blessé et jamais il ne me fera du mal ! Et de toute manière, cette discussion n'a aucune raison d'être ! Tu n'es ni mon père, ni mon frère !

-Alors, je ne suis rien pour toi, murmura l'homme d'un ton peiné.

_Non ! Non ! Pas ça ! Reste forte, Ambre, ce type n'est qu'un crétin qui vient de critiquer l'homme que tu aimes ! Ne lâche pas prise, pria silencieusement Edward. _

-Cooper, souffla Ambre en posant une main sur le bras du sorcier.

_Cullen : 2 – Bellâtre : 1, accorda de mauvaise grâce le jeune homme. _

-Ecoute, Cooper, je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je suis une grande fille et j'ai confiance en Carlisle et tu n'es pas rien pour moi, tu es un excellent ami.

-Rien de plus ? Tenta le sorcier.

_Et si je lui lançais un sort en douce? Songea Edward. N'empêche, il manque pas d'air, draguer Ambre devant le fils de l'homme qu'elle aime ! _

-Tu es un très bon ami, confirma Ambre, et j'aimerais que ça reste le cas.

-Ne serais-je jamais plus ?

-Non, répondit-elle, la place est déjà prise.

-Ok, souffla Cooper. Bon… Je pense que vais aller voir si Philippe n'a pas besoin d'aide pour les potions.

-D'accord.

Edward exultait, mais il faisait tout son possible pour arborer un air neutre. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jean et fit son possible pour fixer avec le plus grand intérêt ses chaussures quand Cooper passa à ses côtés. Il patientait encore quelques secondes avant de relever la tête et d'afficher une mine de chien battu, priant pour être aussi doué que sa sœur Alice.

-Tu sais que je t'entendais ! Gronda doucement Ambre.

-Oups… Désolé, mais je…

-Tu n'as rien à craindre, coupa la jeune femme en s'approchant de lui, et je crois qu'il a compris.

-J'espère pour lui, marmonna Edward alors qu'Ambre le prenait dans ses bras, tu m'en veux ?

-Non, malgré le fait que tu sois insupportable, je ne t'échangerai pour rien au monde ! Par contre, dès que cette histoire sera terminée, attends-toi à ce que je me venge !

-Je suis mort de trouille, rigola Edward avant de revenir sérieux, je pense que tu devrais aller voir Carlisle, il a besoin d'être rassuré.

-J'y vais de ce pas, mais avant je te raccompagne au village.

-Je suis assez grand pour me défendre !

-Je sais.

-Au fait, pourquoi caches-tu mon existence à Cooper ? Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ?

-Si, j'ai toute confiance en lui et en sa famille. Seulement, moins de personnes seront au courant, moins notre secret risquera d'être révélé, je préfère garder l'effet de surprise.

-En parlant de surprise, nos ennemis sont plus nombreux qu'on l'imaginait.

-Je sais.

-Ton idée de les priver de leurs chefs est excellente, je me réserve Carlotta.

-Edward, tu es puissant, mais cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas pratiqué la magie. Il vaut peut-être mieux que tu affrontes Felicia.

-Je veux Carlotta ! Déclara farouchement Edward. Elle a signé l'arrêt de mort de toute ma famille ! Je n'ai jamais pu les connaître à cause d'elle !

-D'accord, capitula Ambre, tu l'affronteras, mais seulement si tu t'entraînes. Allons, au cottage !

-Non, toi tu vas retrouver Carlisle, moi, je vais m'entraîner, je peux commencer sans toi.

-Très bien.

-Ambre, tu ne trouves pas étrange qu'elles n'aient pas attaqué suite à l'évasion de Bella et Cooper ?

-Oui, cela m'a étonné, mais elles ignorent combien nous sommes et elles ont compris que si elles ont pu attraper Bella c'est parce que nous l'avons voulu, elles doivent se demander pourquoi nous avons agi ainsi.

-Tu as sans doute raison, murmura Edward songeur. »

Ils étaient arrivés à l'entrée du village. Ambre déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant d'apercevoir Carlisle qui discutait avec Ephraïm, ce dernier les observait d'un air dépité comme s'il savait ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Ils les rejoignirent.

**********************

**Faire passer ça pour un accident ?**

**Non, pas suffisamment de temps.**

**Planter un couteau dans son cœur ?**

**Non, elle pourrait se protéger avec sa magie.**

**Le poison ?**

**Oui, après tout, elle est humaine.**

**Soudain, une voix gronda : la tuer, tuer leur pièce maîtresse pour qu'ils soient démunis lorsque la guerre sera déclarée !**

**Oui, le poison fera l'affaire.**

**Son regard se posa sur les fioles de potion que Philippe manipulait. **

**Non, quelque chose qui passerait inaperçu. **

**Son regard s'arrêta sur la sacoche du médecin…**

**********************

Carlisle sentit une main chaude et douce se poser sur sa taille. Il se tourna et ne put retenir un sourire quand Ambre se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Alors qu'il penchait la tête pour effleurer les lèvres de la jeune femme, il croisa le regard noir de Cooper. Son regard ambré se troubla, un feulement s'échappa de sa gorge et le sorcier eut un mouvement de recul. Satisfait, ses lèvres s'emparèrent de celles de la jeune femme pour un baiser passionné.

« -Prenez-vous une chambre, rigola Emmett en passant devant eux.

Un grognement s'échappa de sa poitrine alors que son fils s'éloignait de quelques pas.

-Pourrions-nous nous éclipser ? Questionna discrètement Ambre à son oreille alors qu'Emmett ricanait. Il faut qu'on discute.

-Oui, mais il faut que je passe à l'hôpital pour prendre du matériel en prévision de la bataille.

-Je t'accompagne.

-D'accord, attends-moi ici, je vais prévenir Jasper que je n'ai pas besoin de son aide.

-Ok. »

**********************

**Le vampire s'est enfin éloigné.**

**Agir.**

**Maintenant.**

**Elle sourit.**

**Murmure un merci en prenant la tasse de thé, si elle savait…**

**Elle souffle sur le breuvage trop chaud.**

**Bois !**

**Mon esprit hurle.**

**Bois !**

**Ses lèvres s'approchent du liquide ambré.**

**Une gorgée.**

**Soudain, une inquiétude.**

**Le médicament change-t-il le goût du thé ?**

**La distraire !**

**Lui parler !**

**Elle me répond.**

**Elle prend une nouvelle gorgée.**

**Je jubile !**

**J'ai réussi !**

**Ses yeux bleus me fixent sincères, confiants, aimants.**

**Ses yeux bleus qui vont perdre leur éclat.**

**Bientôt, son corps sera aussi froid que celui de son vampire.**

**Aucun remord ne m'étreint.**

**Mon devoir sera accompli.**

**Tuer. **

**Tuer leur leader.**

**Tuer l'être le plus puissant. **

**Le vampire revient. **

**Je m'éloigne rapidement. **

**Elle lui sourit. **

**Non ! **

**Pourquoi pose-t-elle la tasse ?**

**Non, elle ne l'a pas fini ! **

**Ils se sourient. **

**Ils disparaissent, laissant la tasse encore fumante sur un banc en bois. **

**S'approcher.**

**Regarder. **

**A-t-elle bu suffisamment de poison ? **

**Le doute s'insinue…**

**********************

Carlisle était assis dans le fauteuil de son bureau. Ambre venait de faire disparaître tout le matériel qu'il avait choisi, en ce moment, les Quileutes devaient être en train de le ranger. Lentement, la sorcière se tourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Au lieu de le rejoindre, elle fit le tour de la pièce. Observant chaque détail, chaque décoration qui ornait son bureau. Elle s'arrêta quelques minutes devant une photo de toute sa famille, Esmé était blottie dans ses bras. La jeune femme finit par reposer la photographie et vint s'asseoir sur l'angle du bureau. Sa jambe frôla sa main qui reposait sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

« -Je suis désolée, dit soudain Ambre, je n'aurais pas dû me comporter ainsi avec toi.

-Non, je t'ai déçu, tu…

-C'est oublié, Carlisle, par contre, je m'excuse pour mon comportement vis-à-vis de Cooper. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme un ami et jusqu'à aujourd'hui je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que mes gestes portaient à confusion.

-Vous êtes tous deux humains, murmura le médecin, et il t'aime.

-Et j'apprécie Cooper, mais c'est toi que j'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, confessa Carlisle. »

Le vampire se tut en voyant les larmes qui noyaient les yeux de sa belle. Tendrement, il l'attira à lui, l'installant sur ses genoux. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un doux baiser. Il avait réussi ! Il lui avait avoué son amour. Les mains d'Ambre qui étaient perdues dans ses cheveux glissèrent le long de son cou pour finir sur sa chemise qu'elle entreprit de déboutonner. Une des mains de Carlisle quitta la taille de la jeune femme pour remonter le long de son flanc et prendre en coupe l'un de ses seins qu'il malaxa. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres d'Ambre alors qu'elle lui ôtait sa chemise et que ses lèvres partaient à la découverte de son torse. Carlisle la repoussa le temps de lui enlever son tee-shirt. Sa main abaissa aussitôt le tissu qui recouvrait l'un de ses seins pour saisir entre ses lèvres le bourgeon déjà dur. Les ongles d'Ambre griffèrent son dos. Soudain, la sorcière changea de position, s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui. Ses mains fébriles retirèrent en un geste sec le soutien-gorge, ses lèvres titillèrent un des mamelons tandis que sa main agaçait l'autre. Un feulement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand Ambre roula des hanches contre sa virilité éveillée.

Les mains de la sorcière se posèrent sur son pantalon et s'attaquèrent à défaire les liens qui le retenait pendant qu'il continuait de jouer avec ses seins lui arrachant de petits cris de plaisir. Un grognement sourd résonna dans la pièce quand la main d'Ambre se posa sur son membre après s'être glissée dans son boxer. Carlisle délaissa la poitrine de la jeune femme et se redressa tout en la gardant contre lui, Ambre avait noué ses jambes autour de sa taille. D'une main, il balaya tous les objets qui encombraient son bureau, ces derniers se répandirent sur le sol dans un joyeux désordre, mais il s'en moquait. Ses lèvres repartirent à l'assaut de celles de la jeune femme, leurs langues se disputaient. Il défit son jean, il glissa le long de son corps, caressant ses jambes parfaites, pour lui enlever le vêtement. Une fois debout, il se débarrassa du reste de ses vêtements. Il était nu devant elle et ce spectacle semblait être au goût de la jeune femme qui tendait déjà une main pour caresser son torse.

Carlisle stoppa son geste, la saisissant par les hanches il l'installa sur son bureau. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur son ventre qu'il embrassa descendant toujours plus bas. La respiration d'Ambre s'était stoppée lorsqu'elle avait compris ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. D'un geste rapide, il ôta le seul vêtement qui lui restait. La culotte de la jeune femme n'avait pas encore touché le sol, que ses lèvres se posaient déjà sur son intimité, arrachant un long gémissement à Ambre. Ses mains caressèrent les cuisses de la jeune femme avant de les écarter pour faciliter son passage. Sa langue caressa les replis de sa féminité. Ambre se tordit sous ses tendres assauts quand il agaça son clitoris, les doigts de la jeune femme tenaient fermement les rebords du bureau. Sa langue s'enfonça dans son intimité, il goûtait, se délectait du goût de la jeune femme, donnant des coups de langue qui déclenchaient des spasmes de plaisir chez sa compagne. Il raffermit sa prise sur ses hanches et accéléra la cadence. Le corps d'Ambre se crispa, ses cuisses se refermèrent autour de sa tête alors qu'il redoublait d'ardeur. Soudain, elle atteignit l'orgasme tout en criant son prénom. Tendrement, Carlisle la laissa reprendre ses esprits. Sa bouche parcourait le corps couvert de sueur de la jeune femme, déposant des centaines de baisers. Il finit par s'allonger sur elle, s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras, prenant garde de ne pas l'écraser de son poids. Sa virilité toujours tendue frotta contre la cuisse de la jeune femme, se contact l'électrisa et il ne put retenir un gémissement. Ambre chercha ses lèvres et il répondit à son baiser. Un soupir de plaisir mourut dans leur baiser quand la sorcière prit son sexe dans sa main.

« -Non, murmura Carlisle à son oreille.

-Mais, je veux te rendre ce que tu…

-J'ai envie de toi, je veux être en toi, confia le médecin à son oreille, mais…

-Oui ?

-Me fais-tu confiance ?

-Bien sûr que oui. »

Carlisle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de descendre du bureau, il attira la jeune femme contre lui et la fit descendre à son tour. Ambre l'observait d'un air intrigué avant qu'il ne la fasse se retourner. Sa main se posa au creux de ses reins et il l'obligea doucement à se pencher, ses avant-bras se posèrent sur son bureau. Carlisle se pencha, son torse se collant au dos de la jeune femme, et dégagea sa nuque pour déposer un baiser. Son regard croisa celui de la sorcière, il chercha son accord dans ses prunelles.

Pour toute réponse, Ambre écarta les jambes tout en lui adressant un sourire impatient. Carlisle s'étonna de sentir son excitation augmenter encore. Une de ses mains se posa sur la taille de la jeune femme alors que l'autre guidait son sexe vers son intimité. Une fois qu'il fut enfin en elle, ils gémirent de plaisir. Doucement, il commença à se mouvoir. Elle était tellement chaude, humide et étroite qu'il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Ambre semblait être dans le même état que lui car elle recula quelque peu s'enfonçant elle-même sur son membre impatient. Carlisle accéléra la cadence, les fesses rebondies de la jeune femme claquaient contre son bassin. Il n'allait pas tarder à venir, sa main glissa vers l'intimité de sa maîtresse, caressant son clitoris. Ambre laissa échapper une plainte. Il entendait son cœur battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine, sa respiration était saccadée, elle n'était plus que gémissements, elle allait venir. Les coups de reins de Carlisle devinrent plus brutaux, son sexe comblait l'intimité de la jeune femme. Un grognement sourd s'échappa de son torse alors que le plaisir irradiait tout son être. Ambre cria une nouvelle fois son prénom lorsque son second orgasme la frappa. Carlisle la rejoignit quelques coups de rein plus tard, se répandant en elle en criant son prénom.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, lui en elle, son torse reposant sur son dos, reprenant leur respiration, redescendant lentement sur terre. Carlisle se retira doucement. Il prit la jeune femme contre lui. Son regard se posa brièvement sur le sol jonché d'objets plus ou moins cassés qui risquaient de blesser sa compagne. Il reporta son attention sur son fauteuil où il s'installa en la gardant sur ses genoux. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser langoureux. Ambre frissonna. Carlisle attrapa sa chemise et la fit passer à la jeune femme. Le médecin se figea. La peau de la sorcière était anormalement pâle et froide. Il chercha son regard qu'il trouva voilé. Il l'appela, mais elle ne répondit pas. Tout à coup, elle s'affaissa dans ses bras, perdant connaissance. La panique l'envahit quand il entendit son rythme cardiaque diminuer, quand il perçut sa respiration difficile. Sans réfléchir, il s'élança vers les salles de réanimation de l'hôpital désert. Il la déposait sur le lit et branchait les différents appareils quand un râle s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme. Carlisle hurla son prénom. Son cœur avait cessé de battre…

**********************

**Son plan avait marché !**

**C'était certain.**

**La tasse était vide au deux tiers.**

**Elle allait mourir !**

**Tuer ! **

**Son but était accompli !**

**Pourquoi se désir de tuer encore ? **

**Une autre menace ?**

…

**Lui… **

**Elle… **

**Elle ? …. **

**Lui ? ….**

**Y avait-il une erreur sur la cible ? **

**Réfléchir. **

**Etait-il plus puissant qu'elle ? …**

**L'observer. **

**Le juger… **

**Hésiter. **

**Réfléchir. **

**Tuer. **

**Le tuer. **

**Oui !**

**Nouveau leader. **

**Le tuer. **

**Trop puissant. **

**Trop entouré. **

**L'éloigner. **

**Le tuer…**

**Lui aussi… **

**Voir la vie quitter ses lacs émeraudes. **

**Tuer ! **

**Un coup de poignard en plein cœur. **

**Ironie.**

**Le tuer ! **

**Lui…**

**********************

Edward avait prévu d'aller au cottage pour s'entraîner, mais Bella en avait décidé tout autrement… Et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre… Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand sa bien-aimée caressa la bosse qui déformait son jean, elle se dépêcha de libérer son membre tendu. Edward se retrouvait nu dans leur chambre sous le regard gourmand de sa belle qui vint s'installer sur ses cuisses. Elle prit alors un malin plaisir à le torturer, caressant, léchant chaque partie de son corps à sa portée alors que sa main cajolait sa virilité. Les cheveux détachés de Bella effleurèrent son bas ventre lui arrachant un grognement. Les lèvres de la jeune fille se refermèrent sur son gland, l'aspirant doucement dans sa bouche. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le drap, l'empoignant fermement alors qu'un son rauque s'échappait de sa gorge. La main de Bella se posa sur la partie de son membre dont sa bouche ne pouvait s'occuper, elle commença de longs va et vient. Ses lèvres aspiraient son sexe, ses dents mordillaient tendrement sa chair. Ses hanches ne cessaient de se mouvoir, il n'allait pas tarder à venir.

Soudain le froid l'envahit, Bella l'avait délaissé. Un gémissement empli de frustration lui échappa. Il rouvrit les yeux. Bella l'observait d'un air coquin. Lentement, la jeune fille déboutonna son chemisier, révélant sa poitrine toujours trop couverte à son goût. Complètement hypnotisé, il la regarda poser ses mains sur ses seins qu'elle caressa langoureusement. Pendant un court instant, il se demanda quand Bella était devenue une telle tigresse, non que cela ne le dérange, mais… Il sortit de ses réflexions lorsque le soutien-gorge de sa douce atterrit sur sa tête. Il sourit en voyant la rougeur qui colorait ses joues, non, c'était bien sa Bella. Edward décida de la rassurer en lui montrant à quel point il appréciait ses initiatives. Il l'attira à lui et la fit basculer sur le lit.

Entre ses doigts agiles, la jeune fille se retrouva bientôt nue et gémissante. Edward glissa un doigt dans son intimité et sourit en constatant qu'elle était déjà prête pour lui. Il allait se positionner entre ses jambes lorsque Bella le surprit une nouvelle fois. Elle se déroba à son étreinte avant de le forcer à s'allonger. Lentement, elle s'empala sur son membre. Pendant un bref instant, Edward pensa qu'ils ne s'étaient pas protégés, heureusement qu'il était un sorcier… Cependant, il oublia bien vite ce détail quand Bella commença à bouger sur lui. Il suivit le rythme imposé par sa bien-aimée qui avait pris appui sur ses épaules, ses mains se posèrent sur ses fesses pour la soutenir. Les seins si désirables de Bella étaient à sa portée et il s'en réjouit. Il se dépêcha de prendre un de ses mamelons durcit en bouche arrachant un gémissement à Bella qui augmenta la cadence de leurs déhanchements. Les ongles de sa douce s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair alors qu'elle cherchait frénétiquement ses lèvres pour un baiser fougueux. La jeune fille raffermit sa prise sur ses épaules au moment où son corps fut traversé par la jouissance. Ses parois intimes se refermèrent sur le sexe d'Edward qui après quelques va et viens, jouit en elle.

Bella se laissa tomber contre son torse. Tous deux étaient en nage et essoufflés. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui barrait son front couvert de sueur et y déposa un baiser. Tendrement, il la souleva et quitta la douceur de son intimité. Ils s'allongèrent et Bella vint aussitôt se blottir dans ses bras. Il ramena le drap sur leurs corps nus.

« -Je t'aime, murmura Bella à son oreille.

-Je t'aime.

-Tu ne devais pas t'entraîner ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement innocent.

-Je devais, mais une ravissante tigresse m'a pris au piège, avoua Edward d'un ton amusé, je te laisse le soin d'expliquer à Ambre pourquoi je n'ai pas pu m'exercer.

Le visage de Bella prit une belle couleur rouge. Il retint difficilement un petit rire. Il se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je plaisante, la rassura-t-il, et puis Ambre a dit qu'il fallait qu'on se repose ! Donc, je vais un peu me reposer en tenant la femme de ma vie dans mes bras, puis je m'entraînerai !

-Tu es sûr qu'elle ne va pas être furieuse ? S'inquiéta Bella.

-Je la connais bien… Et puis, franchement, tu crois que Carlisle et elle font quoi ? »

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Bella. Elle s'empara de ses lèvres avant de reprendre sa place entre ses bras. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, sa respiration devint régulière. Elle dormait. Edward sourit, les derniers évènements avaient épuisé son petit bout de femme qu'il chérissait tant. Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête et en profita pour respirer son parfum. A son tour, il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la respiration apaisante de sa compagne. Il s'endormit.

**********************

**Le lion est devenu agneau.**

**Le tuer. **

**Ne pas réfléchir. **

**Obéir. **

**Hésiter. **

**Obéir. **

**Tuer.**

**Oui. **

**Le tuer ! **

**L'agneau est endormi, sans défense, offert à la lame du poignard.**

**Le tuer.**

**Il bouge. **

**Révèle son torse où la lame va transpercer son cœur. **

**Facile.**

**Il est seul.**

**Sans défense. **

**Le tuer. **

**Un pas. **

**S'approcher. **

**Deux pas. Grimper sur le lit. **

**Tuer. **

**Ramper au-dessus de son corps. **

**Tuer. **

**Stopper tout geste. **

**Il murmure un nom, un mot d'amour. **

**Ne pas réfléchir. **

**Ne plus bouger. **

**Ne pas se faire surprendre.**

**Il ne doit pas utiliser sa magie ! **

**Tuer. **

**Lever la lame. **

**Tuer. **

**Viser son cœur. **

**Tuer. **

**Ne pas hésiter. **

**Tuer…**

**********************

Le sommeil d'Edward était troublé. Il se passait quelque chose, il le sentait. Bien que son corps fût toujours endormi, son esprit voguait. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi tout était aussi flou ? Ambre… Il devait la trouver. Il devait la contacter pour que l'angoisse qui l'étreignait disparaisse. L'hôpital. Elle y était seule avec Carlisle. Il se moqua de la déranger, il supporterait sa colère. Il avait juste besoin qu'elle le rassure, qu'elle lui dise que tout allait bien. Son esprit trouva difficilement celui de son père car il n'avait pas réussi à entrer en contact avec Ambre ! Une image s'imposa soudain à lui, une image qui le fit trembler. Une salle blanche. Le corps d'Ambre étrangement pâle… Son père, nu, qui s'échinait à faire repartir le cœur de la jeune femme… Il eut envie d'hurler ! Que s'était-il passé ? Carlisle n'aurait pas pu blesser Ambre, il en était certain ! Il devait regagner son corps, les rejoindre et tout tenter pour sauver celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur !

Edward regagna lentement son corps. Bella ! Il devait mettre son amour à l'abri le temps qu'il aille à l'hôpital ! Car tout était clair pour lui maintenant. Quelqu'un les avait trahis ! L'un des leurs s'en était pris à Ambre ! Il était hors de question qu'il laisse Bella seule au cottage, il l'emmènerait auprès de ses frères et sœurs, ils la protégeraient !

Soudain, la peur noua ses entrailles. Le danger était tout autour de lui ! Etait-il trop tard ? Il ouvrit les yeux…

**********************

**Tuer. **

**Le tuer ! **

**Ne pas hésiter ! **

**Abaisser la lame. **

**Viser son cœur ! **

**Tuer. **

**Le tuer ! **

**Il ouvre les yeux au moment où la pointe de la lame mord sa chair. **

**Continuer. **

**Le tuer !**

**********************

Quelque chose de froid et de douloureux s'enfonça dans sa poitrine, mais Edward s'en moquait… Il ne pouvait quitter des yeux la personne qui tenait le poignard qui allait le tuer, il était incapable de réagir. Un étrange sourire déforma le visage angélique de Bella alors qu'elle enfonçait la lame. Non ! Bella… Pas elle… Pas son unique amour… Elle avait tué Ambre… Et maintenant, c'était son tour… Bella… L'obscurité, le froid l'envahirent, l'étreignirent, lui laissant pour seul souvenir le visage empli de folie de son amour, de Bella.

*********************

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu…. A dimanche prochain pour la suite.

Bonne semaine !!!!

PS : Pitié, ne me tuez pas sinon j'aurais du mal à écrire la suite, lol….


	28. Chapter 28

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Comme toujours un immense MERCI pour toutes vos reviews !!!

**Fraise :** Merci pour ta review !!! Et oui, Bella est bien la traîtresse, mais elle n'était pas réellement elle-même… J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Audrey :** Merci d'épargner ma vie pour le moment ainsi que pour ta review !

Bonne lecture !!!!

************************

**Chapitre 27 : Pardonner**

_Quelque chose de froid et de douloureux s'enfonça dans sa poitrine, mais Edward s'en moquait… Il ne pouvait quitter des yeux la personne qui tenait le poignard qui allait le tuer, il était incapable de réagir. Un étrange sourire déforma le visage angélique de Bella alors qu'elle enfonçait la lame. Non ! Bella… Pas elle… Pas son unique amour… Elle avait tué Ambre… Et maintenant, c'était son tour… Bella… L'obscurité, le froid l'envahirent, l'étreignirent, lui laissant pour seul souvenir le visage empli de folie de son amour, de Bella. _

***********************

Alice et Jasper aidaient les Quileutes à entreposer le matériel médical qu'Ambre venait de leur envoyer dans la salle de réunion. Alice venait de déposer une caisse. Elle sortit et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus rien à stocker à l'intérieur. Elle s'assit sur un petit banc en bois, laissant son dos reposer contre la maisonnette. La vampire ferma les yeux, tentant une nouvelle fois de voir l'avenir, mais tout était flou, les loups, les sorciers, empêchaient son don d'agir. Une main rassurante enserra sa taille, Alice pencha la tête, la laissant reposer contre l'épaule de Jasper qui déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Jasper n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser son don, sa seule présence suffisait à l'apaiser, à la rassurer. Rosalie et Emmett les avait laissé pour passer un peu de temps seuls. Edward était avec Bella, Carlisle avec Ambre… Il était grand temps qu'ils s'éclipsent tout deux pour profiter l'un de l'autre.

La vampire allait lui faire part de son désir, mais son mari semblait déjà avoir perçu son envie. Il s'était levé et lui tendait la main, main qu'elle saisit avec joie. Alors qu'elle allait le suivre, son regard se voila. Alice sentit un immense froid l'envahir alors qu'elle observait la scène sans pouvoir intervenir. Elle chancela sur ses pieds. Elle se serait probablement retrouvée allongée sur le sol si Jasper ne l'avait pas retenu. Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, des Quileutes et des sorciers les entouraient, l'observant d'un œil inquiet. Jasper lui caressa tendrement la joue, il était soucieux, il percevait son malaise, son inquiétude…

« -Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda son époux anxieux.

-Edward…

-Quoi Edward ?! La pressa Jazz de plus en plus inquiet.

-Bella….

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Bella ? S'enquit Jacob qui frémissait de la tête au pied.

-Vite… Le cottage ! Cria Alice en se remettant sur ses pieds et en s'élançant dans les bois.

-Alice ! L'appela Jasper en la suivant ainsi que certains membres de la meute.

-Bella va tuer Edward ! Hurla le petit lutin en accélérant sa course. »

Passé le moment de surprise, ils suivirent la vampire dans sa course effrénée. Enfin, le cottage leur apparut. La porte d'entrée vola en éclat sous l'entrée fracassante d'Alice qui se dirigea aussitôt vers la chambre. La vampire se figea une demi-seconde face à la scène horrible qui se déroulait devant elle. La seconde suivante, elle projetait Bella à l'autre bout de la pièce. La jeune fille s'écrasa contre le mur, perdant connaissance. Alice se jeta sur le lit. Sa main froide se posa sur la poitrine en sang de son frère, comprimant la plaie pour stopper l'hémorragie. Une horrible brûlure ravagea sa gorge.

« -Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui faire ça ?! Hurla Jacob en s'agenouillant auprès de Bella.

-Elle était en train de tuer Edward ! Gronda Alice.

-Comment va-t-il ? Questionna Jasper, sa main cachait son nez et sa bouche.

-Va chercher Carlisle, on a besoin de lui ! Ordonna le petit lutin.

-Ca va aller ? S'inquiéta son mari en voyant ses traits tirés.

-Cours, Jasper ! »

Alice ferma les yeux. Elle savait que ses yeux ambrés devaient être maintenant d'un noir obscur. La soif ravageait sa gorge. Alice se concentra sur les battements de cœur de son frère qui ralentissaient. Non ! Il ne devait pas lâcher ! Il devait se battre ! Le venin envahit sa bouche, la brûlure s'accentua et elle dut se répéter inlassablement que c'était son frère, le sang de son frère !

***********************

Carlisle écoutait le bip régulier du moniteur cardiaque, il était comme hypnotisé par ce son. Son cœur avait cessé de battre… Elle avait failli mourir… Il avait cru devenir fou quand il n'avait plus entendu les battements de son cœur, la chaleur de son souffle… Il ne voulait pas la perdre, il ne le supporterait pas. La jeune femme était tombée dans le coma et il ne pouvait rien faire… Il avait trouvé la cause de son état, son diagnostic le faisait frémir : empoisonnement. Qui ? Cette question l'obsédait et réveillait en lui une rage sans nom. Qui les avait trahis ? Sa main caressa tendrement le visage blême de la sorcière. Il allait déposer un baiser sur son front quand il sentit la présence de Jasper. Son fils observait la scène d'un air stupéfait avant de détourner le regard. Carlisle se rendit alors compte qu'il était toujours nu, la panique et l'anxiété lui avaient fait oublier ce détail. Il disparut quelques secondes le temps d'enfiler des vêtements avant de revenir auprès de Jasper. Emmett et Rosalie pénétrèrent à cet instant dans la salle de réanimation.

« -Que s'est-il passé Carlisle ? Questionna Rose dont le regard allait du lit où était allongée la jeune femme au médecin.

-Plus tard ! Coupa Jasper. On ne peut pas laisser Ambre ici sans défense, Emmett et toi, emmenez-la au village !

-Hors de question que …

-Carlisle ! Coupa Jasper. Edward a besoin d'aide ! Il a été poignardé ! Alice est restée auprès de lui, mais…

-Qui ?! Rugit le médecin.

-Plus tard, Edward est en danger ! Rappela son fils d'une voix paniquée.

-Faites attention à Ambre ! Elle a besoin du respirateur et a déjà fait un arrêt cardiaque.

-On veillera sur elle, lui promit Emmett alors que son père s'élançait déjà à l'extérieur. »

Carlisle courrait près de son fils, l'inquiétude de Jasper mettait ses nerfs à vif, qui était suffisamment proche de son fils pour qu'il ne se méfie pas ? Ils arrivèrent au cottage. A peine était-il entré, qu'il vit Bella étendue, inconsciente sur le canapé. Il se dirigea vers elle, mais la voix paniquée d'Alice le stoppa. Il rejoignit sa fille dans la chambre et se figea en voyant le sang qui maculait les draps blancs. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux du petit lutin.

« -Sors ! Ordonna Carlisle. »

Sa fille lui obéit. Il prit sa place. Seth vint le seconder, comprimant la plaie pendant qu'il préparait le fil de suture. Rapidement, il sutura les chairs blessées de son fils, endiguant pas la même occasion l'hémorragie. Dès qu'il eut terminé, il vérifia ses constantes. Tout comme Ambre, Edward était tombé dans le coma. Carlisle se tourna vers Seth et lui demanda d'aller chercher des poches de sang à l'hôpital, Edward avait besoin d'une transfusion. Avec maintes précautions, il enroula son fils dans la couette et le prit dans ses bras. Il sortit de la chambre chargé de son précieux fardeau. Jacob tenait Bella dans ses bras. Tous savaient qu'ils devaient rejoindre la Push, Edward et Ambre étant inconscients, Forks et le cottage n'étaient plus protégés.

*************************

Une fois arrivé au village, ils remarquèrent que les indiens s'étaient massés devant la petite maisonnette où Emmett et Rosalie avaient installé Ambre. Un étrange silence s'installa quand ils le virent arriver, Edward inconscient dans ses bras. Il entra. Jasper avait installé un second lit à côté de celui d'Ambre, il y allongea son fils. Il finissait de contrôler leurs constantes quand un brouhaha provenant de l'extérieur le fit sursauter. Il sortit.

« -Que se passe-t-il ? Grogna Carlisle.

-Qu'avez-vous fait à Ambre ?! S'énerva Cooper en se dirigeant vers lui.

-Je ne lui ai rien fait ! Protesta le médecin.

-Vous croyez que je vais gober ça ?! J'ai vu les marques qu'elle avait sur le corps quand elle est arrivée !

Aussitôt, Carlisle repensa à l'étreinte passionnée qu'ils avaient partagée, sur l'instant, il n'avait pas pensé avoir serré trop fort la jeune femme. Il s'en voulut de l'avoir blessée.

-Alors ?! S'impatienta Cooper.

-Calmez-vous ! Intervint Estelle. Carlisle n'aurait jamais fait de mal à Ambre ! Il est évident qu'il y a un traitre parmi nous.

-Quel poison avez-vous utilisez ?! Gronda Carlisle avant de s'élancer sur Cooper.

Jasper et Emmett réagirent, leurs bras s'enroulant fermement autour de leur père pour l'empêcher de sauter sur le sorcier. Un feulement menaçant s'échappa du torse du médecin.

-Vous êtes malade ! Jamais je ne ferais de mal à Ambre contrairement à vous !

-Ca suffit ! Cria Alice attirant ainsi l'attention de tous sur elle. Nous savons qui est le coupable, mais je suis certaine que ce n'est pas sa faute. Je crois que…

-Qui ?! L'interrompit Cooper d'un ton impatient.

-Calmez-vous ! Ce n'est pas sa faute, poursuivit Alice, je …

-Qui, Alice ! Ordonna Carlisle.

-Bella, souffla sa fille en baissant la tête.

-Non ! Bella… Bella n'aurait jamais fait de mal à Ambre, balbutia Carlisle, et encore moins à Edward.

-J'ai eu une vision, je l'ai vu poignarder mon frère ! C'est uniquement pour cette raison que nous avons pu sauver Edward.

Carlisle se tourna lentement vers la jeune fille qu'il considérait comme sa fille. Charlie tenait Bella dans ses bras et Jacob était agenouillé à ses côtés, ce dernier se leva quand il le vit faire un pas dans leur direction.

-Je veux juste l'examiner, dit-il au jeune indien qui le laissa passer à contrecœur.

-Carlotta a du l'envoûter, réfléchit tout haut Estelle. Si nous trouvons l'anti-sort, peut-être pourra-t-elle nous donner le nom du poison qu'elle a utilisé et ainsi tu pourras guérir Ambre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je l'espère, souffla le médecin. Bella va bien, elle est juste évanouie.

-Je vais chercher une incantation pour trouver le sortilège que les Desmorts ont utilisé sur elle, annonça Gloria.

-Ce ne sera pas la peine, l'avertit Cooper, étant donné qu'elle a accomplie sa mission, le sort a disparu. Lorsqu'elle se réveillera, elle sera à nouveau elle-même, mais il est possible qu'elle n'ait aucun souvenir de ce qu'elle a fait. Par contre, deux choses m'intriguent…

-Quoi donc ? Questionna Philippe.

-Pourquoi s'en est-elle pris à son petit-ami ?

-Aucune idée, marmonna Billy, c'est vous les sorciers.

-Etrange… Enfin, ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'un poison n'aurait pas du affecter autant Ambre.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Interrogea Emmett.

-Pour les sorciers les plus puissants, comme Ambre, la magie peut soigner de telles blessures. Le sorcier reste inconscient, mais sa magie opère. Hors, je n'ai rien détecté de la sorte chez Ambre, c'est comme si elle n'utilisait pas sa magie.

-C'est exact, murmura Estelle, Ambre a suffisamment d'entraînement et de maîtrise pour y parvenir, cependant, je pense qu'elle a choisi de rester là où elle est.

-Mais pourquoi ?! S'étonna Cooper.

Sans un mot, Carlisle se redressa et entra dans la maisonnette. Ses enfants, Estelle et Cooper le suivirent. Son regard se posa sur les deux lits où se trouvaient ces deux êtres aimés qui luttaient contre la mort. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur l'étroit espace qui se trouvait entre les deux lits, un sourire se dessina sur son visage, leurs mains étaient jointes.

-Elle veille sur Edward, chuchota Carlisle en s'approchant de ses deux patients. »

***********************

Edward ouvrit les yeux. Il était désorienté. Lentement, il s'assit et observa ce qui l'entourait. Tout était blanc, lumineux et absolument désert… Il se redressa. Il marcha pendant de longues minutes cherchant quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui peuplerait cet étrange endroit. Il appela Bella, Ambre, son père, ses frères, ses sœurs… Rien. Il se concentra, tentant de faire appel à sa magie, mais… Rien. Il était seul. Il était seul dans un lieu inconnu. Il se sentait étrange. En effet, depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, une curieuse douleur émergeait de sa poitrine. Il s'assit. La douleur devenait de plus en plus importante. Il posa sa main sur son cœur qui était la cause de ses maux. Faisait-il une crise cardiaque ? Non. Ce n'était pas les bons symptômes. Il se força à respirer calmement, tentant ainsi d'apaiser la souffrance qui l'étreignait tout en se demandant ce qui pouvait la provoquer.

Lentement, les souvenirs revinrent l'assaillir, accentuant la douleur dans sa poitrine. Bella… Le poignard… Bella…. Non ! Sa souffrance augmenta, le terrassant. Il s'allongea sur le sol, des sanglots secouaient son corps. Des larmes inondaient son visage, alors qu'il se recroquevillait en position fœtale. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Bella avait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi ? La question ne cessait de le hanter, le torturant, l'empêchant de respirer correctement, avivant la douleur dans sa poitrine.

Tout à coup, une main douce et chaude se posa sur son épaule. Il sentit un corps chaud s'allonger derrière lui, une main se posa au travers de sa taille pendant qu'une autre main caressait tendrement ses cheveux. Sa respiration s'apaisa. Il inspira profondément s'imprégnant de son parfum rassurant. Ses murmures le rassuraient, le calmaient. L'étreinte sur son corps blessé se raffermit faisant disparaître peu à peu la douleur. Des lèvres douces se posèrent sur son front. Une main sécha ses larmes. Il se retourna et enfouit son visage dans son giron, déversant tout son chagrin.

Edward ignorait combien de temps il resta ainsi à pleurer… Ses larmes finirent par se tarir, la douleur, elle, était toujours là, mais moins oppressante. Il releva la tête. Ses yeux émeraudes croisèrent son regard azur alors qu'elle essuyait ses joues humides. Il esquissa un sourire qu'il voulut rassurant, même s'il devait plus ressembler à une grimace. Il se rapprocha et posa sa tête au creux de son cou.

« -Où sommes-nous ? Murmura Edward.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Ambre en caressant ses cheveux.

-Cet endroit est vraiment étrange. Il me fait penser à …

-Oui, je sais… Moi aussi… Nous sommes coincés ici, entre la vie et la mort, lui confirma Ambre. Je me souviens que j'étais avec Carlisle. J'ai eu soudain très froid, j'avais du mal à respirer… Et toi, de quoi te souviens-tu ?

Edward trembla et raffermit son emprise sur le corps d'Ambre, cherchant du réconfort.

-Edward ?

-Bella.

-Oh, mon Dieu, se méprit Ambre, je suis sûre qu'elle va bien. Le meurtrier était intéressé par nous et…

-Non ! Coupa Edward. J'étais endormi… J'étais endormi et… et quand je … je me suis réveillé… elle… Bella enfonçait un poignard dans ma poitrine…

-Ca va aller, le réconforta Ambre en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux, il y a une explication. Je suis sûre qu'elle n'a pas agi d'elle-même.

-Carlotta ?

-Oui, je pense. Cependant, je lui avais donné un médaillon qui devait la protéger des sortilèges.

-Ta protection aura été brisée.

-Impossible, le médaillon était intact quand elle est revenue.

-Potion ?

-Sûrement. Cela expliquerait pourquoi Felicia ne l'a pas tuée de suite…

-Alors, elles savent pour moi !

-Non ! Le contredit Ambre. Elles ont du donner une mission à Bella, me tuer car je suis dangereuse, cependant, une fois que son plan a été exécuté, elle s'est rendue compte qu'il y avait une autre menace, toi.

-Donc, nous avons toujours l'avantage.

-Techniquement, cependant…

-Nous sommes coincés ici, termina Edward en quittant son étreinte rassurante, ils se relevèrent, as-tu une idée de comment nous allons sortir ?

-D'après mes souvenirs, nos corps doivent être inconscients là-bas, seul nos esprits sont prisonniers ici…

-En attente de partir vers le Paradis ou l'Enfer quand nos corps mourons ! Lâcha cyniquement Edward.

-Le côté positif, c'est qu'ils prennent soin de nous… D'après moi, la magie devrait pouvoir nous sortir de là, cependant, je suis trop faible pour le moment... Arrives-tu à faire appel à la tienne ?

-Non.

-Sûrement parce que tu es dans le même état que moi… Edward ? ! S'écria soudain la jeune femme avec colère en se tournant vers lui.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu t'énerves contre moi ? S'indigna-t-il.

-Dis-moi que tu avais la chevalière au doigt ? Murmura Ambre en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Euh…

-Edward ! Nous avons pris tous ces risques pour que tu la portes ! Bella s'est exposée pour…

-Que je porte cette bague ! Tu ne crois pas que je le regrette là ! Je suis navré, mais comment aurais-je pu deviner ce qui allait nous arriver ?!

-Il te faut la bague. Elle te ramènera et une fois que tu seras sur pied, tu me ramènes.

-Super plan ! Et comment vas-tu faire pour me mettre au doigt une bague qui se trouve dans la poche de mon jeans ?

-Je pense pouvoir repartir… Ce sera difficile, mais je crois pouvoir y arriver, du moins, pendant quelques minutes… Cependant, tu vas devoir attendre ici seul.

-Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Fais-le !

-Edward…

-Fonce, petite sœur, ordonna-t-il en l'étreignant tendrement. »

Edward sentit des lèvres douces se poser sur sa joue. La seconde suivante la présence rassurante d'Ambre avait disparu. Il s'assit sur le sol, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, priant pour que sa sœur réussisse.

************************

Carlisle inspira profondément pour tenter de se calmer. Sa famille était dans le même état que lui et il se devait de montrer l'exemple, mais ce Cooper faisait tout pour le mettre hors de lui. Le sorcier avait suggéré que comme Ambre était plongée dans le coma à cause d'Edward, il fallait la _libérer_ en brisant le lien et en laissant partir le jeune homme.

« -Je ne vous laisserai pas toucher à un seul cheveu de la tête de mon fils ! Hurla Carlisle.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un vampire et je suis un sorcier ! Lui rappela Cooper d'un ton narquois. Je peux me débarrasser facilement de votre famille et de vous !

-Ils ne sont pas seuls ! Lui fit remarquer Billy.

Les membres de la meute ainsi qu'Estelle et ses amis s'installèrent aux côtés de la famille Cullen, observant d'un air menaçant le sorcier. Soudain, un cri déchirant retenti. Tous se figèrent. La porte d'une maison s'ouvrit à la volée sur Bella qui tituba à l'extérieur, Charlie tentait maladroitement de retenir sa fille.

-Edward… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?... Edward… Oh, mon Dieu ! Et Ambre… Edward…

-Bella, calme-toi, ma chérie, dit Charlie en prenant sa fille dans ses bras, calme-toi, Bella.

-Edward… Où est Edward ?

-Ca va aller, Bella, tenta de la rassurer son père, il va s'en sortir.

-Comment… Comment ai-je pu…

-Chut, Bella, souffla Carlisle en s'approchant d'eux, ça va aller. Edward est fort. Il va s'en sortir et Ambre aussi. Il faut garder espoir.

-Je suis désolée, Carlisle, balbutia la jeune fille en se jetant dans ses bras, je suis désolée…

-Ca va aller, Bella, la rassura le médecin. Nous allons ramener Ambre et ensuite elle aidera Edward à revenir vers nous, mais pour ça j'ai besoin que tu me dises ce que tu as utilisé pour … pour empoisonner Ambre.

-Je ne sais pas… Tout est flou…

-Concentre-toi un peu ! S'énerva Cooper. Te rends-tu compte de ce qui est en jeu ? !

-Ce n'est pas en la bousculant que vous allez l'aider ! Répliqua Rosalie en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Bella, ma chérie, je t'en prie, c'est important, insista Carlisle avec douceur, as-tu utilisé une potion ?

-Je… Non… J'ai pris quelque chose dans votre sacoche, se souvint Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est bien, Bella, essaie de te souvenir… Rappelle-toi, était-ce un flacon, un sachet, des comprimés ?

-Je… Je ne sais plus, pleura la jeune fille. Je… Je suis désolée…

-Ce n'est rien, calme-toi. »

Carlisle caressa tendrement le dos de la jeune fille, tentant d'apaiser ses sanglots. Le médecin essaya de faire mentalement l'inventaire de sa trousse, cherchant quel médicament avait disparu.

**************************

Lentement, Ambre ouvrit les yeux. Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre où elle était. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut le corps de son frère. Elle s'assit et observa les alentours. Elle soupira en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait aucun jeans dans la pièce. Prudemment, elle retira le cathéter qui était planté dans le creux de son bras. Elle éteignit ensuite le monitoring cardiaque et enleva les électrodes. Ambre reboutonna la chemise blanche de Carlisle. La jeune femme s'assit sur le rebord du lit, délicatement, elle en descendit. Elle attendit d'être stable sur ses jambes avant de bouger. Trop rapidement à son goût, elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Elle devait absolument trouver ce foutu pantalon ! La sorcière avança à nouveau, elle ne put retenir une grimace. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir passé une journée à cheval tant ses membres étaient engourdis et douloureux. Une légère rougeur envahit ses joues quand elle se souvint que Carlisle en était responsable… Ambre fouilla aussi rapidement qu'elle le put la pièce, mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : les vêtements d'Edward n'étaient pas là ! Ils devaient être au cottage…

La sorcière se concentra. Elle n'aurait pas assez de force pour faire l'aller retour. Elle devait trouver de l'aide et vite. Elle s'avança vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit avant de chanceler sur le seuil. Alors qu'elle allait s'écraser sur le sol, des bras fermes se refermèrent sur elle et elle se retrouva blottie contre un torse musclé. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard soulagé de Cooper.

« -Ambre !

La sorcière tourna la tête et vit Carlisle. Elle tendit ses bras et le vampire la rejoignit, elle se réfugia contre lui.

-Ambre, ma chérie, comment te sens-tu ? Interrogea le médecin. Tu n'aurais pas du te lever.

-Le… Edward… jeans…

-Je suis navré, mon amour, je ne comprends pas.

-Edward…

-Ne te fatigue pas, l'interrompit Cooper, tu dois te reposer.

-Jeans !

-Pourquoi elle parle de jeans et d'Edward ? S'angoissa Rosalie.

-Elle doit délirer, murmura Emmett.

-Le jeans ! S'écria soudain Bella en comprenant. Le jeans d'Edward ! Il est au cottage ! Il faut aller le chercher.

A peine Bella avait-elle terminé sa phrase que Jasper s'élançait déjà entre les arbres. Carlisle prit Ambre dans ses bras et la ramena à l'intérieur. Il l'allongea sur son lit et la couvrit, la jeune femme grelottait.

-Tout va bien se passer, la rassura Carlisle, ça va aller, mon amour. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire ?

-Je… Je vais pas tenir… Fais-les sortir… juste toi et moi…

-Sortez ! Ordonna le médecin aux autres.

-Hors de question ! Protesta Cooper.

-Sors, Cooper, lança Ambre.

Au moment où tous sortaient, Jasper entra dans la pièce. Il tendit le vêtement à son père avant de rejoindre les autres à l'extérieur.

-Ambre, mon amour, que dois-je faire ?

-La bague… La bague au majeur…

-Ambre ? Je ne comprends pas.

-J'ai plus de force… Je … La bague au majeur… gauche d'Edward…

-Mon amour ? Appela Carlisle alors que le regard de la jeune femme se voilait. »

Le vampire se figea. Le rythme cardiaque de sa douce ralentit tout comme sa respiration. Il remit le masque à oxygène en place sur son visage et replaça les électrodes sur son buste. Son regard se posa alors sur le jeans qu'il avait posé au pied du lit. Il attrapa le vêtement et fouilla les poches. Ses mains froides rencontrèrent un objet tout aussi dur et froid. Il sortir la chevalière et l'observa un instant. Elle était en or blanc, des arabesques complexes entouraient une émeraude. Ses yeux acérés reconnurent l'emblème des Warringthon sous la pierre. L'espoir et la joie envahirent son être. Il se dirigea vers son fils et prit sa main gauche. Lentement, il fit glisser la bague le long de son majeur. Une fois le bijou en place, l'émeraude se mit à briller de mille feux qui gagnèrent le corps du jeune homme faisant scintiller tout son corps.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il vit les signes vitaux de son fils revenir à la normale. D'une main tremblante, il caressa son visage qui reprenait déjà des couleurs, son corps se réchauffait lentement.

« -Edward ? L'appela-t-il. Edward, mon fils, m'entends-tu ?

Les paupières de son fils papillonnèrent. Il continua à l'appeler tendrement, l'aidant à reprendre ainsi conscience.

-C'est bien, mon fils, viens à moi, l'encouragea-t-il. »

La main du médecin souleva doucement le pansement qui recouvrait la blessure. Avec bonheur, il s'aperçut que la plaie était pratiquement déjà cicatrisée. Il releva la tête et sourit en croisant le regard émeraude un peu perdu d'Edward. Soudain, une sonnerie l'alarma. Il se tourna vers Ambre, le cœur de la jeune femme avait cessé de battre. Il se précipita à ses côtés et commença un massage cardiaque. Les secondes paraissaient devenir des heures… Le temps ne jouait pas en sa faveur, chaque minute qui passait entraînait son amour vers la mort. Il redoubla ses efforts, tout en contrôlant sa force pour ne pas briser ses côtes. Le désespoir l'étreignait, des sanglots commencèrent à secouer son corps en voyant que son cœur ne repartait pas.

Carlisle sursauta quand il sentit une main chaude et douce se poser sur les siennes, les écartant de la poitrine d'Ambre. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard confiant d'Edward. Il s'écarta pour laisser passer son fils. Une des mains du jeune homme se posa sur le front de la sorcière et l'autre sur son cœur. La douce lueur qui irradiait du corps d'Edward glissa vers celui de la jeune femme. Carlisle soupira de soulagement quand il entendit le cœur d'Ambre battre. Les joues de sorcière se colorèrent et sa poitrine se souleva au rythme régulier de sa respiration. Enfin, elle ouvrit les yeux. Le médecin s'approcha de la jeune femme et déposa un doux baiser sur son front tout en serrant fermement la main d'Edward. A tour de rôle, il les serra contre son cœur tout en les couvant du regard et en leur répétant à quel point il les aimait.

****************************

Bella avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Comment avait-elle pu empoisonner Ambre ? Comment avait-elle pu poignarder Edward ? Elle revoyait encore ses yeux émeraudes se figer de stupeur, puis une douleur insoutenable avait traversé le vert de ses yeux lorsqu'il avait compris qu'elle allait le tuer. Son regard la hantait. La peine qu'elle y avait lu était terrifiante, pourtant, à aucun moment elle n'avait vu de la haine, elle avait même perçu tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. De nouveaux sanglots menacèrent de lui échapper, cependant, elle devait se contrôler, sinon, Charlie allait revenir la voir et elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose : être seule. La jeune fille se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle savait qu'Edward et Ambre lui pardonneraient, cependant, elle, elle ne pourrait jamais se pardonner son geste.

Lorsqu'Edward était un vampire, il était tellement parfait, son corps, son odeur, tout son être suintait la perfection. Il avait toujours été généreux, doux, attentionné… Bella s'était toujours demandée ce qu'un être aussi divin qu'Edward pouvait lui trouver. Elle s'était toujours sentie insignifiante, banale à ses côtés. Quand elle l'avait retrouvé et avait découvert qu'il était humain, elle s'était dit qu'ils allaient enfin être sur le même pied d'égalité, là encore, elle avait eu tort… Edward s'était révélé tout aussi parfait, humain ou vampire, il était un véritable Dieu. Jamais il n'avait cessé de l'aimer, même quand elle avait tenté de le tuer, son regard exprimait tout son amour pour elle. Personne ne pouvait plus se détester qu'elle en cet instant. Elle mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure, tentant de réfréner le hurlement qui secouait tout son être. Soudain, la jeune fille se raidit en sentant deux bras enserrer sa taille. Une odeur familière lui parvint. Elle se retourna brutalement pour croiser son regard émeraude. Une multitude de sentiments l'envahirent et elle se jeta à son cou, enfouissant son visage baigné de larmes contre son torse.

« -Chut, souffla Edward en caressant ses cheveux, tout va bien mon amour.

-Je… Je… suis…

-Calme-toi, murmura le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur le lit et en l'installant sur ses genoux.

Elle sentit la main d'Edward caresser son dos alors que ses lèvres déposaient de doux baisers sur ses cheveux. Soudain, elle eut besoin de s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Ses mains tracèrent avec urgence les contours de son visage avant de descendre lentement se poser sur sa poitrine. Edward les écarta et entrouvrit sa chemise pour répondre à sa question muette. D'une main tremblante, Bella effleura son torse à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur, où aurait dû se trouver sa blessure, mais il n'y avait rien.

-Je vais bien, affirma-t-il.

-Je … Je suis … Je suis vraiment désolée…

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, mon amour, ce n'était pas de ta faute.

-Ambre ?

-Elle va bien, elle est fatiguée, mais ses jours ne sont plus en danger. Carlisle veille sur elle.

-Edward… Je… Je te demande pardon… je…

-Non, coupa-t-il. Bella, regarde-moi, mon amour, tu n'y es pour rien, tu étais sous l'emprise d'un sort.

-C'est comme… Comme si je… si j'avais vécu la scène de l'extérieur… Cela ressemblait à un cauchemar… Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter…

-Chut, mon amour.

-Non, Edward, tu ne comprends pas ! J'aurais dû pouvoir m'arrêter ! Mon amour pour toi aurait dû être plus fort, j'aurais dû…

-Ca suffit, Bella ! Gronda Edward en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Arrête de culpabiliser, ma douce, tu n'y es pour rien. Si tu cherches des coupables, accuse Carlotta et Felicia, mais ne te blâme pas ! C'est compris ?

-J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre, murmura la jeune fille. Je t'aime tellement !

-Je t'aime aussi, chuchota Edward, accroche-toi à moi.

-Edward ? »

Bella sentit un vent violent tournoyer dans la pièce. Elle ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ils se trouvaient dans un endroit familier. Elle se tourna vers Edward et se blottit dans ses bras rassurants. Ils étaient dans leur clairière qui était plus magnifique que jamais. Les lèvres de son amour s'emparèrent des siennes pour un baiser passionné. Bella s'empressa de répondre au désir qu'elle lisait dans les prunelles de son amant. Elle se laissa submerger par leur étreinte, sachant que ce serait peut-être la dernière.

Lentement, les mains d'Edward s'insinuèrent sous son chemisier, remontant vers la dentelle de son soutien-gorge. Ses mains caressèrent tendrement ses seins à travers le tissu alors que leurs lèvres ne pouvaient se séparer. Tendrement, les lèvres de son amant glissèrent le long de sa mâchoire pour venir parsemer son cou de baisers. Ses mains toujours actives avaient déboutonné son chemisier et cherchaient maintenant l'attache de son soutien-gorge. Bella se redressa légèrement pour lui faciliter la tâche, quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouvait à moitié nue devant lui. La jeune fille ne put retenir un gémissement quand des lèvres avides se posèrent sur l'un de ses seins. Les mains d'Edward continuaient leur progression toujours plus bas, elles étaient en train de défaire les attaches de son pantalon. Rapidement, elle se retrouva nue entre ses bras alors que lui était toujours habillé et allongé sur elle. Sentir ses vêtements rugueux contre son corps nu réveillait un sentiment de sensualité au creux de sa féminité. Bella pouvait sentir son membre dur contre sa cuisse, elle voulut s'occuper un peu de lui, mais se retrouva complètement paralysée par une vague de plaisir lorsque la langue d'Edward caressa son intimité.

Bella se remettait lentement de l'orgasme que venait de lui donner son petit-ami, rougissant encore du bien-être qu'il lui avait procuré en utilisant sa langue. Edward remontait le long de son corps, laissant une traînée de baisers humides avant de venir s'emparer de ses lèvres. Après avoir partagé un baiser passionné, la jeune fille se fit un devoir de lui ôter ses vêtements. Ses gestes empressés la rendirent maladroite ce qui arracha un sourire à Edward. Lorsqu'il fut enfin nu, elle ne put résister à la tentation de se repaître de son corps parfait. Une de ses mains caressa tendrement sa cuisse avant de remonter lentement vers l'aine, arrachant un râle à son amant. Tout aussi lentement, elle s'empara de son sexe qu'elle caressa avec douceur. Edward ferma les yeux, son visage était magnifié par le plaisir, jamais, elle ne se lasserait de le regarder.

Soudain, le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et s'empara de sa main pour qu'elle stoppe ses caresses. Il y avait quelque chose de sauvage dans son regard et cela enflamma aussitôt les sens de Bella. Elle était à nouveau prête pour lui. Edward se redressa et lui tendit une main qu'elle saisit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il la plaquait contre un arbre. Ses mains fermes et dures se posèrent sur ses fesses pour la soulever alors qu'elle entourait la taille de son amant de ses jambes. D'un coup de rein brutal, Edward entra en elle, leur arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les épaules du jeune homme au fur et à mesure qu'un plaisir brutal gagnait son corps. Edward se mouvait rapidement en elle, lui arrachant des cris de plaisir. Ses coups de reins étaient violents, l'emplissant pleinement. Ses chevilles se pressèrent sur les fesses du jeune homme, pour lui permettre d'aller toujours plus loin en elle. A ce geste, un grognement s'échappa de la poitrine du jeune homme qui l'embrassa violemment. Bella sentit son corps se raidir, ses muscles intimes se resserrèrent autour du pénis de son amant alors qu'elle atteignait la délivrance. Presqu'au même instant, Edward jouit en elle.

*************************

Ambre était encore fatiguée par les derniers évènements. Elle sommeillait dans son lit, elle devait se reposer mais elle avait du mal à trouver le sommeil à cause du médecin assit sur une chaise non loin d'elle. Plusieurs fois, Carlisle lui avait demandé de dormir, lui reprochant de lutter contre le sommeil réparateur dont elle avait besoin.

« -Dois-je te donner un somnifère pour que tu te reposes enfin ? Questionna Carlisle.

-Non.

-Il faut que tu dormes, Ambre.

-Alors, viens.

-Non.

-Je ne dormirais pas tant que tu ne seras pas à mes côtés ! »

Carlisle soupira. Ambre jubila, il allait céder ! Lentement, le médecin se leva et ôta ses chaussures. Il grimpa sur le lit étroit. Ambre vint aussitôt se blottir dans ses bras, il la repoussa quelques secondes, juste le temps de l'envelopper dans une couverture avant de la reprendre contre lui. Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux. Ambre ferma les yeux. Elle pouvait dormir, maintenant, elle était en sécurité.

*************************

Pour une raison qui leur était inconnue, la barrière qui protégeait le village Quileute avait eu quelques faiblesses. Ils avaient réussi à trouver une faille. Ils étaient entrés. Silencieusement et à l'insu de tous, des ombres se dirigèrent vers le village…

**************************

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! A dimanche pour la suite et bonne semaine !


	29. Chapter 29

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Un grand MERCI pour toutes vos reviews !!!

Bonne lecture !!!!

************************

**Chapitre 28 : La bataille – partie 1**

Ambre se réveilla lentement. Quelque chose de froid et de doux se baladait sur sa hanche droite. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage encore ensommeillé quand des doigts la frôlèrent à nouveau mais cette fois sur son autre hanche. Un léger soupir lui échappa. Soudain, les caresses stoppèrent, une couette fut rabattue sur son corps. Elle allait protester, mais des lèvres froides et douces effleurèrent les siennes. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et croisa un regard ambré.

« -Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Bien puisque tu es avec moi, répondit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou pour échanger un nouveau baiser.

-Doucement, murmura le médecin en la repoussant tendrement, tu dois te reposer.

-Mais on peut continuer, non ? Insista la jeune femme en remettant ses bras autour de son cou.

Carlisle se pencha. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, mais alors qu'elle passait une main sous sa chemise pour caresser son torse ferme, il la repoussa une nouvelle fois.

-Ce n'est pas raisonnable, gronda-t-il.

-Je ne comprends pas ! S'énerva quelque peu Ambre. J'ai pas rêvé, tu étais bien en train de me caresser ?

-J'étais en train de te passer de la pommade, répliqua Carlisle en lui montrant le tube.

-Oh, souffla la sorcière dont les joues se colorèrent.

-Il faut que tu te reposes, conseilla le médecin en se rallongeant à ses côtés pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-J'ai assez dormi ! Protesta-t-elle. Et puis, je me sens parfaitement bien.

Ses mains glissèrent doucement sur la chemise du médecin avant de se saisir d'un bouton qu'elle défit, puis, un second… Au troisième, des mains blanches se posèrent sur les siennes.

-Non, il ne faut pas.

-Pourquoi ? Je t'assure que je vais bien.

Ambre fut surprise de voir le vampire baisser les yeux, elle passa une main sous son menton pour l'obliger à relever la tête, mais c'était comme si elle essayait de faire bouger une statue.

-Carlisle ?

-…

-Carlisle, que se passe-t-il ?

-Je suis désolé.

-Désolé ? Pourquoi es-tu désolé ?

-Je t'ai blessé, pardonne-moi, cela ne se reproduira plus.

-Tu m'as blessé ? Répéta Ambre étonnée.

La sorcière tentait désespérément de comprendre ce qui avait pu autant troubler son compagnon. Et quel rapport avec le fait qu'il ne veuille pas la toucher ? Ambre tenta une nouvelle fois de croiser son regard, mais c'était peine perdue… Soudain, elle se rappela ce que le médecin faisait lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle comprit aussitôt.

-Carlisle, c'est à cause des ecchymoses ? … Carlisle ?

-Je t'ai blessé.

-Pardonne mon franc parlé, mais je ne pense pas que me faire prendre mon pied soit quelque chose qui m'ait blessé !

-Ambre…

-Non ! Carlisle ! Je t'interdis de dire que tu es désolé ou que tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé dans ton bureau car je te promets que je vais t'en coller une !

-Ambre…

-Sois honnête ! Ordonna la sorcière. As-tu autant apprécié que moi ?

-Là n'est pas la question !

-Franchement, Carlisle, je ne vois pas où est le problème, nous avons tous les deux aimé. J'ai des bleus et alors ? Dans deux jours, ils auront disparu !

-Je t'aime, mais …

-Alors, prouve-le-moi ! »

Ambre vit enfin le vampire relever la tête, elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux le dilemme qui l'habitait. Pourtant, lentement, il pencha son visage vers le sien, leurs bouches s'effleurèrent. Leurs lèvres bougèrent à l'unisson avant que la langue du médecin ne s'introduise dans sa bouche, leurs langues se retrouvèrent enfin. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme éprouve le besoin de respirer. Carlisle déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez alors qu'elle tentait de retrouver une respiration plus calme. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu le retenir, il quitta leur couche étroite. Ambre allait ouvrir la bouche quand elle le vit se dévêtir rapidement. Avec un sourire charmeur, il vint la rejoindre sous la couette, la seconde suivante la chemise qui dissimulait son corps à la vue de son amant avait disparu. Les lèvres de Carlisle fondirent sur son cou pour glisser ensuite vers sa poitrine. Une de ses mains vint caresser un de ses seins alors que ses lèvres agaçaient la pointe durcie de l'autre. Ambre ne put retenir des gémissements, ses mains se crispant dans la chevelure blonde du vampire. La sorcière glissa sa main entre leurs deux corps et saisit le sexe durcit du médecin. Un feulement s'échappa des lèvres de Carlisle face à cette caresse. Ambre intensifia les caresses sur son membre alors que son amant mordillait et léchait son mamelon. Leurs gémissements se mêlaient, parfois étouffés par des baisers passionnés. La jeune femme sentit les doigts de Carlisle se poser sur sa culotte humide. Elle perçut vaguement un craquement, le vampire avait déchiré son sous-vêtement. Les doigts de son amant vinrent caresser son intimité, son pouce titilla son clitoris alors qu'un de ses doigts s'insinuait en elle. Elle se cambra contre sa main tout en laissant échapper un cri de plaisir.

Tout aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés, les doigts de Carlisle quittèrent son intimité. Un sentiment de frustration s'empara d'Ambre qui s'intensifia quand le médecin lui fit relâcher l'emprise qu'elle avait sur son sexe. Elle chercha son regard et fut rassurée par le désir qu'elle y lut. Tendrement, il repoussa une mèche blonde qui barrait le visage de la jeune femme, il déposa un baiser sur son front. Lentement, il vint se positionner au-dessus d'elle, appuyant le poids de son corps sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas blesser la jeune femme. Carlisle glissa un genou entre ses jambes pour les lui faire écarter. Tout en couvrant son visage de baisers, il s'installa entre ses cuisses. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour un baiser fougueux alors que Carlisle la pénétrait délicatement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour, mais à chaque fois c'était une nouvelle découverte. Aujourd'hui, le médecin avait décidé d'être tendre et attentionné, laissant transparaitre son amour dans chacun de ses gestes. Ses va et viens étaient lents et emplis d'amour. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent alors que Carlisle emprisonnait leurs mains jointes au-dessus de sa tête. La sorcière passa ses jambes autour de la taille du vampire, lui permettant de s'enfoncer encore plus loin en elle. Peu à peu, le rythme des coups de reins de Carlisle s'intensifièrent alors que ses lèvres papillonnaient entre les lèvres, le cou et la poitrine de la jeune femme. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ce fut le déclic. Ambre sentit un violent orgasme la traverser alors que Carlisle atteignait lui aussi la jouissance et se déversait en elle.

Ambre revenait lentement sur terre, Carlisle était toujours en elle, appuyé sur ses avant-bras, son corps reposant légèrement contre le sien. Le médecin ravit une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Tout en poursuivant leur baiser, elle sentit son compagnon basculer lentement sur le côté pour échanger leurs places, elle l'en empêcha, souhaitant le garder le plus longtemps possible près d'elle. Carlisle comprit son désir, il se ré-étendit sur elle, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Ils restèrent un long moment blottis ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, profitant de leur amour.

« -Crois-tu que nous pourrions rester là ? Murmura Carlisle.

-J'aimerais bien… Pourtant, je crois qu'il va falloir que nous rejoignions les autres. Quelle heure est-il d'après toi ?

-La journée est bien avancée, tu as dormi toute la matinée, confia-t-il.

-Alors, j'imagine qu'il est grand temps que nous sortions de notre cocon ?

-Malheureusement, je pense que oui…

Un léger silence s'abattit. Avec regret, le médecin déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se redresser. Il sortit du lit et enfila ses vêtements et Ambre fit de même, enfilant un jean et la chemise du médecin. Elle était en train de nouer celle-ci sur le devant quand deux bras l'enlacèrent.

-Promets-moi d'être prudente, lui demanda Carlisle.

-Toi aussi. Mon amour ?

-Oui ?

-Je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose toi aussi.

-Quoi donc ?

-Edward, pense à Edward quoi qu'il arrive, promis ?

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-Je veux être sûre que tu veilles sur lui, répondit la jeune femme en plongeant son regard azur dans celui de son compagnon, je me sentirai plus tranquille si tu me fais la promesse de penser à lui lorsque la bataille aura commencé.

-Edward est mon fils, bien entendu, je veillerai sur lui tu n'as pas à me le demander.

-Promets-moi, s'il-te-plaît, de penser en priorité à Edward.

-D'accord, je t'en fais la promesse. »

Ambre se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Ils sortirent ensuite de la petite maison pour se rendre sur la place du village et rejoindre Ephraïm qui discutait avec Billy, Estelle, Cooper et Philippe.

***********************

Edward n'arrivait pas à s'arracher à la contemplation de sa douce qui dormait paisiblement entre ses bras. Ils avaient fait l'amour presque toute la nuit. Ils s'étaient endormis, blottis l'un contre l'autre, lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil étaient apparus. Peu avant de sombrer dans un sommeil paisible, Edward avait fait apparaître une épaisse couverture dans laquelle ils étaient toujours emmitouflés. Il déposa un baiser dans la chevelure de Bella avant d'y enfoncer son visage pour s'imprégner de son doux parfum, la jeune fille bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, se rapprochant un peu plus de son corps. Edward joua un instant avec l'une de ses boucles, l'enroulant autour de son doigt. Ses yeux observaient chaque contour du visage de sa bien-aimée, les gravant à jamais dans sa mémoire, car il savait que la nuit qu'ils venaient de partager serait peut-être la dernière… Cette journée pour le moment paisible n'allait pas tarder à se changer en enfer, la bataille débuterait aujourd'hui et il ignorait quelle en serait l'issue… Inconsciemment, il resserra son étreinte sur le corps de la jeune fille qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie, priant pour qu'elle soit épargnée par les horreurs qui allaient suivre. Peu importe si lui ne survivait pas, tout ce qu'il souhaitait s'est qu'elle soit épargnée. Une voix encore emplie de sommeil le sortit de ses pensées.

« -Bonjour, murmura Bella dont le regard chocolat le détaillait avec attention.

-Bonjour, mon amour, tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui, répondit-elle en se hissant sur ses avant-bras pour l'embrasser.

Edward se perdit un instant contre ses lèvres douces, oubliant tous ses soucis.

-Tout va bien ? Lui demanda la jeune fille en caressant sa joue.

-Oui, c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de rejoindre les autres, j'aimerais pouvoir te garder ici près de moi pour l'éternité.

-Alors, restons ici, proposa Bella en lui souriant.

-J'aimerais bien, mais…

-Mais il faut y aller, termina-t-elle.

-Je t'aime, murmura Edward en déposant un baiser sur son front.

-C'est pour aujourd'hui ? Questionna Bella d'une petite voix tremblante.

-Oui, acquiesça-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien, mais je te promets que tout va bien se passer.

-Promets-moi simplement de revenir vivant et entier !

-Je ferais tout mon possible.

-Promets !

-Bella… J'ignore ce que l'avenir nous réserve, mais je te jure de faire mon possible pour que tout se passe bien.

-Je t'aime, Edward, déclara-t-elle farouchement avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. »

Ils profitèrent de leur baiser en insufflant dans celui-ci tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Bien que réticent, l'un comme l'autre, ils se séparèrent et s'habillèrent pour rejoindre le village. Grâce à la magie, ils se trouvèrent en quelques secondes sur la place et rejoignirent le petit groupe qui discutait non loin d'eux.

Edward se rapprocha discrètement d'Ambre, sa main frôla celle de sa sœur de cœur attirant ainsi son attention. Un seul regard suffit pour établir la connexion.

_« -Nous allons avoir de la visite, pensa-t-il. _

_-Quoi ?! _

Le jeune homme saisit la main d'Ambre pour qu'elle garde un masque stoïque, personne ne devait se douter de la conversation qu'ils avaient.

_-Ils ont passé le bouclier dans la nuit, ils ne devraient pas tarder à atteindre le village, l'informa Edward. _

_-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ! Lui reprocha-t-elle d'un ton angoissé. Nous ne sommes pas prêts ! _

_-Ambre, calme-toi ! Ce ne sont pas nos ennemis ! Assura Edward. Ce sont les sorciers dont Cooper a parlé ! _

_-Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ! J'ai faillis faire une crise cardiaque ! _

_-Pourquoi tu es de mauvais poil comme ça ? ! _

_-Peut-être parce qu'un crétin joue avec mes nerfs ! _

_-Bon, on stoppe tout et on recommence ? Proposa-t-il. _

_-Ok, bougonna la jeune femme. _

_-On leur dit pour moi ou non ? _

_-Non. _

_-J'enlève la chevalière alors parce qu'il y a des chances que quelqu'un la remarque ? _

_-Si tu ôtes encore cette fichue bague, je te l'incruste dans la peau ! Prévint Ambre. On a failli mourir la dernière fois parce que tu ne l'avais pas sur toi ! _

_-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'un simple sort de camouflage soit suffisant. _

_-Il faudra pourtant s'en contenter. _

_-Ok. _

_-Tu t'en sens capable ? _

_-Bien sûr. _

_-Et pour la suite ? _

_-Ca ira, assura Edward en étreignant plus fermement la main de la jeune femme. »_

Edward posa son regard sur sa main gauche, Ambre l'observa aussi et eut un sourire satisfait, la chevalière était méconnaissable. Le jeune homme relâcha la main de la sorcière et observa leur petit groupe, personne n'avait prêté attention à leur échange ou à leur comportement. Il se déplaça légèrement sur sa gauche, se rapprochant de Bella et passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, il posa son menton sur son épaule. Sa bien-aimée tourna la tête et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Edward s'obligeait à rester concentré sur leur petit groupe alors que son esprit restait fixé sur l'entrée sud du village. Ils approchaient. Estelle était en train de parler lorsqu'Ambre leva la main pour lui demander le silence. La jeune femme se tourna ensuite dans la direction qu'il surveillait depuis tout à l'heure. Ils étaient là.

« -Ce sont des amis, annonça Ambre alors que tout le monde se raidissait.

Lentement, la sorcière s'avança vers les nouveaux arrivants, Cooper sur ses talons. Ils étaient 12 à se tenir face à eux, d'origines et d'âges différents, mais animés par la même volonté : se battre à leurs côtés. Un homme d'un certain âge marchait à la tête de leur groupe, il s'arrêta face à Ambre et après l'avoir observé quelques secondes il la serra dans ses bras.

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça, gamine ! Gronda-t-il. Ne nous laisse plus jamais sans nouvelle de toi aussi longtemps !

-C'est promis, grand-père, murmura Ambre, je ne le ferais plus.

-Comment vas-tu ma belle ? Questionna un homme qui ressemblait étrangement à Cooper mais avec quelques années de plus.

-Bien, Liam, je te remercie, répondit la jeune femme en le serrant dans ses bras. Je vous remercie tous d'être venus ! Cependant, j'espère que vous savez ce qui vous attend ?

-Tu crois quoi, gamine ?! S'énerva le vieil homme. Qu'on est né de la dernière pluie ? On est venu ici pour botter les fesses à Carlotta et je peux t'assurer que je ne repartirais pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas fait !

Edward laissa échapper un léger rire, il ne connaissait pas ce vieillard, mais il l'appréciait déjà beaucoup. En entendant son rire, le grand-père posa son regard sur lui, une étrange lueur s'alluma dans les prunelles du plus âgé. Le jeune homme effleura son esprit et fut troublé de le trouver aussi complexe, la seule personne qu'il avait rencontré dont les pensées étaient aussi nombreuses était son père.

-Tu fais les présentations ? Proposa le vieillard à Ambre en ne le lâchant pas du regard.

-Bien sûr. Voici Ephraïm Black, l'ancien chef Quileute, et son descendant Billy Black. Je crois que la plupart d'entre vous connaissent Estelle et Philippe ?

Les sorciers hochèrent la tête et se saluèrent.

-Et voici Carlisle Cullen, son fils Edward et Bella sa compagne.

-Voilà donc le fameux vampire qui vit comme un humain, marmonna le grand-père dont le regard acéré détaillait cette fois Carlisle.

-Ce vieillard passablement énervant est le chef du Clan Mayfair, annonça Ambre en lui lançant un regard menaçant, Connor.

-Va falloir qu'on discute, mon garçon, dit le vieux sorcier en fixant Carlisle.

Edward ne put retenir son hilarité alors qu'il lisait les divers scénarios qui passaient par l'esprit de son père ou du vieillard.

-Veuillez excuser le comportement de mon père, je suis Liam Mayfair, demanda le sorcier.

-Tout va bien, jeune homme ? Questionna Connor en observant Edward les sourcils froncés alors que ce dernier tentait de reprendre son sérieux.

-Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa-t-il avant de repartir dans une nouvelle crise de rire.

-Va prendre l'air, grogna Ambre à son encontre.

-Je… Non… Ca…

-J'insiste, Edward ! Il semblerait que tes nerfs lâchent, expliqua la sorcière pour les nouveaux venus qui observaient le jeune homme comme s'il était fou.

-Je… Il… Ca ne marchera pas…, pouffa Edward alors que Bella le tirait vers la forêt.

-Allez, viens, ordonna sa douce en réussissant à lui faire faire deux pas.

-Edward, est-ce que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Carlisle.

_-Edward ! Reprends-toi ! Ordonna Ambre dans sa tête. _

_-Il veut… Il veut… _

_-Qui veut quoi ? S'impatienta la sorcière. _

_-Il est en train de se demander où est la ceinture… la ceinture… _

_-Edward ! _

_-La ceinture de chasteté… qu'il a acheté à une vente aux enchères… il … il veut te la … _

_-Ca suffit ! Hurla Ambre. Arrête de lire dans son esprit ! _

_-Il est toujours comme ça ?! _

_-Et là encore, il est calme, maugréa la sorcière. Reprends-toi, s'il-te-plaît ! _

-Pardonnez-moi, dit Edward en toussotant, les nerfs… C'est passé.

-Parfait, poursuivit Ambre non sans lui avoir lancé un regard assassin. »

Sa sœur de cœur poursuivit les présentations. Un quart d'heure plus tard, pratiquement toutes leurs forces étaient réunies sur la place du village. Chacun s'était vu confié une tâche et des petits groupes se formaient. Edward n'avait pu retenir un sourire quand il avait vu le grand-père Mayfair prendre son père par le bras pour avoir une petite discussion avec lui d'homme à homme. Il était persuadé d'avoir vu son père blêmir. Les deux hommes s'étaient isolés dans la forêt. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ambre sortait des bois d'un pas furieux tenant fermement par la main Carlisle alors qu'à quelques mètres Liam Mayfair faisait la morale à son père.

Edward passa un bras autour de la taille de Bella qui se tenait devant lui. Ses lèvres effleurèrent le cou de la jeune fille pour y déposer un baiser. Les mains de Bella vinrent se poser sur les siennes alors qu'il raffermissait leur étreinte. Ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur le ciel qui s'obscurcissait, l'heure approchait…

Soudain, Edward sentit quelque chose le percuter. Il vacilla quelques secondes sur ses jambes, mais resta debout. Il releva la tête et constata que tous ceux qui l'entouraient paraissaient déconcertés, regardant autour d'eux.

« -Quelqu'un a senti ça ? S'écria Emmett.

-Oui, répondit Rosalie.

-C'était froid, compléta Alice.

-Ca s'est insinué en nous, murmura Jasper.

-C'était quoi ? S'inquiéta Bella.

-Ambre ? Interrogea Carlisle.

-Je ne sais pas, souffla la jeune femme qui frissonnait.

-Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle chose, avoua Estelle.

-Je crois que nous avons tous été touchés, réalisa Liam.

-C'est la première fois depuis que je suis un loup que je ressens le froid, confia Jacob avec effroi.

_-Edward ? Murmura Ambre. _

_-Je n'ai ressenti qu'une légère secousse, la chevalière m'a protégé, le sort s'est heurté à sa protection. _

-C'était une attaque de Carlotta, comprit Ambre.

-J'en avais entendu parler, marmonna Connor, mais je pensais que ce n'était qu'une légende visant à effrayer leurs ennemis.

-De quoi parles-tu, grand-père ? S'inquiéta Cooper.

-Comment a-t-elle pu faire ça ? ! Poursuivit le vieux sorcier sans se soucier de ceux qui l'entouraient. C'est impardonnable ! Comment peut-on être autant dénué d'humanité !

Edward retint de justesse un hoquet de frayeur lorsque les pensées du vieillard le frappèrent de plein fouet. Il sentit la main de Bella serrer plus fermement la sienne, elle avait perçu son trouble. Ambre aussi, elle l'observait d'un œil inquiet, mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire, il était encore sous le choc…

-Explique-toi, grand-père ! Ordonna Ambre d'un ton impatient.

-J'ai toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une légende, répéta le vieillard, certaines rumeurs disaient que provoquer Carlotta Desmorts revenait à s'attirer son courroux pour l'éternité. Il semblerait qu'elle ait mis en place une malédiction qui toucherait tous ses ennemis, ces derniers étaient frappés par le sort peu avant la bataille.

-Qu'elle est cette malédiction ? Questionna Estelle d'une voix tremblante.

-Si nous mourrons, nos esprits ne trouveront pas le repos. Ils erreront pour l'éternité seuls et coupés aussi bien du monde des vivants que de celui des morts.

Un silence lourd et pesant s'abattit sur leur groupe face à cette révélation. Edward vit sa sœur chanceler, Carlisle passa un bras autour de sa taille et tenta de la réconforter.

-Tu… Tu veux dire que… que quand ma mère est morte, chuchota Ambre, elle n'a jamais retrouvé mon père… Tu veux dire que leurs deux âmes errent seules dans des mondes séparés depuis près d'un siècle ? Qu'ils n'ont jamais pu voir ma vie ? Veiller sur moi ? Ou se retrouver ?

-Je suis désolée, gamine, assura Connor.

-Et c'est aussi le sort qui nous attend si nous mourrons ce soir, réalisa avec horreur Philippe.

-Y'aurait-il un moyen de lever la malédiction ? Interrogea Carlisle.

-Tuer Carlotta me semble être une bonne idée, répondit le vieux sorcier.

-C'était déjà prévu au programme, lâcha Ambre d'une voix froide. Ecoutez-moi ! Tout va bien se passer ! Il y aura des morts ce soir, mais pas dans notre camp ! Et je vous promets que Carlotta tombera sur le champ de bataille ! »

Sur ces mots emplis de détermination et de rage, Ambre s'arracha de l'étreinte de Carlisle. Elle avait besoin d'être seule, de réfléchir, il le sentait. Cette nouvelle l'avait ébranlé et lui aussi avait été touché. Il ne connaissait pas sa grand-mère, mais elle avait dû être touchée par la malédiction, tout comme son oncle qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois… Avec effroi, Edward se demanda si sa mère avait été touchée par le maléfice ? Il pria pour qu'elle ait été épargnée et soit là-haut aux côtés de son père. Le jeune homme se pencha pour murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de Bella, il devait aller réconforter Ambre et mettre en place leur stratégie. Ambre atteignait les limites de la petite place où ils étaient tous massés quand il la vit chanceler. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser un seul geste, Carlisle avait déjà rattrapé la jeune femme. Tous se précipitèrent vers la sorcière qui était anormalement blanche. Des murmures d'inquiétudes traversèrent la foule, qu'allait-il se passer si l'une de leur pièce maîtresse n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme ? Une onde de calme envahit tout le groupe, Edward remercia Jasper d'un signe de la tête. A cet instant, la voix de Carlisle s'éleva, calme mais autoritaire, leur ordonnant de s'écarter. Tous reculèrent, sauf lui. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'eux.

« -Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Edward en passant une main sur le front couvert de sueur de la sorcière.

-Un vertige, c'est rien, balbutia-t-elle.

-Tu as mal quelque part ? Interrogea Carlisle tout en vérifiant ses constantes.

-Non.

-Pourtant, tu as l'air de souffrir, contredit le médecin en la fixant intensément.

-Ca va, je vous assure que c'est déjà passé !

-Pourquoi me bloques-tu tes pensées ? Questionna Edward. Que me caches-tu ?

-Rien ! Vous êtes énervants tous les deux ! Ce ne sont que des crampes d'estomac, avoua la jeune femme.

-Papa va te donner un calmant. Papa ? L'appela-t-il en le voyant ne pas bouger.

-Tu n'as rien mangé aujourd'hui, lâcha le médecin.

-Et bien, voilà ! C'est la faim ! Vous voyez que vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter ! »

Sur ces mots, Ambre se releva. Elle resta un moment immobile et il était persuadé qu'elle souffrait, Carlisle sembla être du même avis car il s'approcha doucement d'elle, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu la toucher, la jeune femme se dirigeait vers Estelle. Ils suivirent du regard les deux sorcières qui entrèrent dans la maison de Sue qui avait, avec l'aide des femmes de la réserve, préparé un encas. Edward échangea un haussement d'épaules avec son père. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre Bella qui entrait elle aussi dans la maison.

********************

Ambre était en train de manger son sandwich au poulet sous l'œil vigilant de Carlisle. Le médecin ne semblait pas convaincu par ses soi-disant maux d'estomac. La jeune femme reposa son encas, elle n'avait pas faim et le goût du poulet la dérangeait. Elle attrapa une banane et une pomme avant de sortir de chez Sue, non sans l'avoir remerciée pour son hospitalité. Elle était en train de terminer sa banane quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Edward, il paraissait un peu inquiet. Ambre le prit alors dans ses bras, lui laissant un libre accès à son esprit. Elle le sentit se détendre, il était rassuré. Après une dernière étreinte le jeune homme s'éloigna du village, Ephraïm le suivant pas à pas.

Tout en mordant dans sa pomme, Ambre se dirigea vers un banc en bois qui se trouvait un peu à l'écart. Elle s'assit et continua de manger d'un air distrait. Son esprit ne cessait de bouillonner. Elle se sentait étrange. Elle avait réellement mal au ventre, mais ce n'était pas des crampes d'estomac… Une brusque envie de pleurer la saisie, alors, qu'une nouvelle douleur contractait son ventre. Elle eut à peine le temps de se pencher sur le côté qu'elle vomit tout ce qu'elle venait d'avaler. Une main froide se posa sur son front, essuyant la sueur qui perlait sur ce dernier et provoquant une sensation de bien-être. Elle se redressa lentement avec l'aide de Carlisle. Ce dernier lui tendit une petite bouteille d'eau. Elle le remercia d'un signe de la tête et se rinça la bouche. Quand elle eut terminé, il lui tendit des comprimés. Elle haussa un sourcil, l'interrogeant du regard.

« -C'est pour les crampes d'estomac, expliqua-t-il, et les nausées.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

-Cependant, je ne pense pas que tu en ais réellement besoin, sauf peut-être pour ceux contre la nausée, poursuivit-il. Que se passe-t-il Ambre ?

-Je crois que c'est le stress, avoua-t-elle, je me suis tellement préparée pour cet instant que maintenant qu'il est là…

-Tout va bien se passer, la rassura le médecin en la prenant dans ses bras.

-J'ai peur, confessa Ambre d'une voix à peine audible.

-Tout va bien se passer, mon amour, promit Carlisle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. »

Ambre approfondit leur baiser avant de le rompre doucement. Elle se leva, un air déterminé s'affichait sur son visage. Au loin, le soleil se couchait derrière les vertes collines. Tout le monde s'était regroupé sur la place du village. Après une dernière étreinte, un dernier baiser, les combattants commencèrent à avancer vers la sortie du village. Soudain, Ambre se figea ordonnant aux autres d'en faire autant. Un silence angoissant s'abattit sur la Push. Le ciel s'obscurcit brutalement, les arbres frémirent, un vent violent balaya les environs. Un bruit assourdissant accompagné d'une violente lueur s'abattit sur la forêt qui trembla. Quand ils eurent retrouvés leurs esprits, tous restèrent un instant stupéfaits. Ambre serra les poings, elles étaient puissantes, très puissantes… Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'armée qui leur faisait face. En seulement quelques secondes, Carlotta avait détruit les bois qui séparaient les deux groupes. La bataille aurait donc lieu sur la plaine qui s'étendait maintenant devant le village et non à l'orée de la forêt qui avait disparue.

La jeune femme réalisa alors qu'ils étaient aussi nombreux que l'autre jour. Elle pouvait voir le sourire empli de triomphe de Felicia, cette dernière observait leurs forces qui étaient inférieures à celles des Desmorts. Carlotta regarda les sorciers qui les avaient rejoints, elle paraissait indifférente à ce qui l'entourait, comme si tout ceci était d'un profond ennui pour elle. Les grognements des loups-garous et les feulements des vampires s'élevaient, faisant quelque peu trembler les personnes qui étaient derrière elle. Elle aperçut certains sorciers qui se préparaient pour l'assaut. Apparemment, tout le monde allait participer. Ambre n'avait pas besoin de posséder le don de Jasper pour comprendre que tous les siens tremblaient. Elle devait les rassurer, c'était son rôle.

« -Ecoutez-moi bien, dit-elle, nous allons nous battre pour nos familles, nos amis, nous gagnerons pour eux ! Cette bataille n'engage pas seulement la destinée des Quileutes ou de Forks, il y va de la survie de toutes les espèces qui peuplent cette planète ! Mes amis, nous vaincrons, nous vaincrons car notre cause est juste !

Des grognements et des cris s'échappèrent de leurs rangs, elle sentait l'espoir et la rage de vaincre étreindre le cœur des siens.

-Que de belles paroles pour encourager ces gens que tu vas sacrifier ! Persiffla Felicia en observant sa cousine d'un œil moqueur.

-Nous avons toutes nos chances de l'emporter, Felicia, répliqua Ambre, à ta place je ne serais pas aussi sûre de moi !

-Laisse-moi rire ! Tu es ridicule !

-Ecoutez-moi, vous qui vous êtes rangés aux côtés des Desmorts ! Je sais que pour certains c'est la peur qui vous a guidé dans ce camp, mais ne laissez pas ce sentiment régir votre vie, ne laissez pas ces deux femmes vous contraindre à une mort certaine ! Abandonnez le champ de bataille et aucun mal ne vous sera fait ! Promit Ambre en regardant chaque Clan de sorciers qui lui faisait face.

-Tu as décidément perdu l'esprit, Mélissandre, lâcha Carlotta agacée. Comment peux-tu espérer vaincre ?

-Décidez-vous ! Ordonna Ambre, mais aucune famille de sorciers ne bougea. Soit, alors, tant pis pour vous…

Un éclair déchira le ciel et tomba sur un arbre qui se trouvait entre les deux camps, l'arbre s'enflamma. Contrairement aux rangs de leurs ennemis, les leurs étaient calmes, tendus. Tout à coup, elle sentit Carlisle bouger, ses enfants l'imitèrent. Il se tourna vers elle et la jeune femme lui adressa un petit sourire confirmant ainsi les soupçons de son amant. La seconde suivante un groupe de vampire les rejoignit.

-Charlotte ? Peter ? S'étonna Jasper alors que ses amis se positionnaient près d'Alice et lui.

-Tanya ! S'écria Rosalie alors que tout le Clan Denali venait grossir leurs rangs.

-Amun ! Maggie ! S'étonna Carlisle alors que les Clans Irlandais et Egyptien se joignaient à eux.

-Crois-tu que ces 10 vampires en plus seront suffisants pour vous faire emporter la victoire ? Railla Felicia.

Un hurlement de loup sembla vouloir répondre à la question de la sorcière. Felicia pâlit et se figea en voyant l'ombre d'un immense loup courir dans les bois. La seconde suivante une pluie de petites étoiles tomba devant leurs rangs, Ambre la regarda fascinée. La pluie se divisa, tourbillonnant sur elle-même, laissant une traînée de lumière qui dessinait des formes humaines. Lentement, des corps apparurent, les traits devinrent plus précis. Ambre tendit une main vers le visage qui se révélait peu à peu face à elle. Sa main ne tarda pas à caresser une joue douce. Elle ne prêta aucune attention aux cris de stupéfactions qui s'élevaient de toute part. Ambre ne pouvait détacher son regard des yeux azur qui la fixaient avec intensité, une main rassurante se posa sur son épaule, elle tourna la tête et croisa un regard brun.

-Ma chérie, murmura la femme qui venait d'apparaître.

-Maman, balbutia Ambre avant de se tourner vers l'homme, papa.

-Nous sommes là, ma princesse.

-Duncan ? Je ne pensais plus jamais te revoir, chuchota Jade en se blottissant contre son époux.

-Duncan ? Jade ?

Tous se tournèrent vers la nouvelle forme qui venait d'apparaître, un sourire éclaira le visage de Jade qui se précipita vers la jeune femme.

-Lizzie !

-Jade, mais que se passe-t-il ici ? Interrogea Elizabeth perdue.

-Lizzie ? C'est toi petite sœur ? Appela un nouvel arrivant.

-Georges ! S'écria Elizabeth en prenant son frère dans ses bras.

-Les enfants ?

-Maman ! S'exclamèrent Georges et Elizabeth en voyant leur mère les rejoindre.

-Mais… Comment est-ce possible ? Comment pouvons-nous être réunis ? S'étonna Marine avant que son regard ne se pose sur les deux camps qui se faisaient face. Carlotta… Comment as-tu pu lancer une telle malédiction sur nous ?!

-C'est tout ce qui t'étonne, maman ! Lâcha Georges. Nous sommes vivants ! Vivants !

-Pas pour longtemps, lâcha Duncan en observant leurs adversaires. Il y a beaucoup de vampires et de loups-garous face à nous.

-Nous sommes là pour nous battre, comprit Jade.

Un nouveau hurlement parvint des bois. Des bruits de course se firent entendre en même temps que des grognements. Soudain, d'énormes loups apparurent. Ils étaient une vingtaine et vinrent se joindre aux Quileutes. Le plus imposant d'entre eux vint se poster à côté d'Ambre, la sorcière posa sa main sur sa tête, apaisant le grognement qui s'échappait de la poitrine du loup qui ne cessait de fixer Felicia avec rage.

-Ephraïm ? S'étonna Felicia qui recula d'un pas.

-Je pense que nos forces sont plus qu'égales ! Lâcha Ambre. Il y a encore un moyen d'éviter cette guerre et des morts ! Abandonnez et rentrez chez vous ! Carlotta, Felicia acceptez de vous constituer prisonnières, je vous promets un procès équitable !

-Nous sommes bien plus puissantes que tu ne le seras jamais ! Cria Felicia folle de rage. Tu ne crois pas que nous allons être impressionnées parce que tu as fait appel à ces sorciers maudits ? ! Ils ne sont rien !

Des éclairs déchirèrent le ciel avant de s'abattre sur le sol entre les deux camps. Une douce lueur se dégagea des points d'impacts, créant un mur magique séparant les adversaires. Felicia se concentra et envoya une violente décharge contre cette barrière qui trembla, mais ne se brisa pas, au contraire, elle sembla même se renforcer.

-Très impressionnant, murmura Duncan en lançant un regard appréciateur à Ambre, cela nous laisse un peu de répit.

Son père se rapprocha de sa mère et d'elle pour les serrer dans ses bras. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Marine attirer ses enfants dans une douce étreinte.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Lizzie, confia Marine, j'ai compris que tu souhaitais vivre avec Anthony et je ne me serais pas opposée à ce mariage. Si tu savais combien de temps je t'ai cherché ma petite fille, j'ai eu le cœur brisé quand j'ai appris que ton mari était mort… Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenue ? Tu sais que jamais nous n'aurions laissé Gavin te toucher.

-Je suis désolée, maman, mais je ne pouvais pas revenir, avoua Lizzie, pas après… Je suis vraiment navrée, navrée de tout ce qui est arrivé par ma faute. Cette guerre… Tous ces morts…

-Tout n'est pas de ta faute, la rassura Georges, tu n'as fait que protéger ta famille, petite sœur, tu as agi dans son intérêt.

-N'essaie pas de la tromper ! Cria Carlotta furieuse. Elle est et restera la seule coupable ! Tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé si elle n'avait pas repoussé Gavin, si elle n'avait pas tué mon fils ! Tu n'es qu'une meurtrière !

-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Répliqua Marine. Je suis sûre que si Lizzie a tué Gavin c'était uniquement pour se défendre et si tu cherches un coupable à tout ce gâchis, accuse ton fils !

-Tout ça… Toute cette souffrance… pour rien, pleura soudain Elizabeth.

-Lizzie, murmura Jade en s'approchant de son amie pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu t'es battue… Duncan et toi, vous êtes morts pour… pour nous… et … et je n'ai pas été capable de le … de le protéger…

-Que veux-tu dire ? Interrogea Duncan en les rejoignant.

-On… On… J'étais inquiète à cause de la guerre qui menaçait d'éclater… Je n'étais pas concentrée sur … sur l'avenir, sur son avenir… Je n'ai rien… rien vu… On… on s'est installé à Chicago… Il me l'a caché… au début… sa … sa magie l'a protégé… quelques temps… avant qu'il … qu'il ne perde son combat contre… contre la maladie… la grippe espagnole…

-Oh, mon Dieu, non ! S'exclama Jade en raffermissant son emprise sur le corps secoué de sanglots de son amie.

-Il… il n'a pas voulu… pas voulu m'inquiéter… il n'a rien dit… il… il souffrait en silence… Mais … Mais un matin, il ne se levait pas… je suis allée dans sa chambre… il était brûlant de fièvre…Il n'y avait plus d'espoir… Je… Je ne pouvais pas vivre dans ce monde sans lui… alors… j'ai baissé ma garde et je suis moi aussi tombée malade…Il est mort Jade !... Je n'ai pas su le protéger…

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Interrogea Marine complètement perdue. Lizzie ? Jade ? Duncan ?

Personne ne lui répondit, tous étaient trop accaparés par leur chagrin.

-Georges ? Appela doucement sa mère lorsqu'elle le vit essuyer une larme.

Soudain, Jade se redressa et chassa ses larmes. Quelque chose brillait dans son regard, une lueur d'espoir…

-Chicago ? Vous étiez à Chicago ?

-Oui, répondit Lizzie.

Aussitôt, Ambre vit sa mère se tourner et l'observer avec attention. Ambre attrapa la main de Carlisle qui l'avait rejointe, la serrant fermement et hochant doucement la tête, un sourire apparut sur le visage de Jade.

-Je vous connais ! S'écria soudain Lizzie. Vous êtes le médecin qui s'est occupé de nous ! J'ai eu peur au premier abord car vous étiez un vampire, mais vous étiez différent ! C'était vous, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'était moi, confirma Carlisle.

-Mais… Mais, alors…, les yeux de Lizzie observèrent les vampires qui se tenaient près du médecin, vous… vous n'avez pas… Je vous avais supplié ! Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas…

-Calmez-vous, lui demanda Carlisle d'un ton doux, vous m'avez fait un merveilleux cadeau ce jour là Elizabeth Masen, il… il a été mon premier fils.

-Où est-il ? ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un va finir par m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?! Finit par s'énerver Marine.

-Maman… Maman, je n'aurais pas pu vivre sans Anthony, si j'ai pu y arriver, si j'ai pu encore sourire et aimer c'est grâce à mon trésor. Si je ne suis jamais revenue vous voir c'était uniquement pour le protéger lui, maman, Anthony et moi, nous avons eu un enfant, un petit garçon…

-Je… Quoi ? J'ai… J'ai un petit-fils ?

-Si Lizzie a tué Gavin, c'était uniquement pour protéger mon neveu, assura Georges, il allait le tuer.

-Mais où est-il ? Interrogea Marine.

Tous se tournèrent vers Carlisle qui se tourna vers Ambre, cette dernière baissa la tête.

-Peu importe toutes ces révélations ! Nous possédons une puissance dont vous ignorez tout ! Lâcha Carlotta d'un ton triomphant en faisant apparaître un petit coffret à bijou. Quel dommage que l'humaine que tu nous as envoyé se soit trompée et n'ait pas pris le bon bijou ! Je regrette aussi qu'elle ne t'ait pas tué, mon enchantement ne devait pas être suffisant… Quoi qu'il en soit, ton erreur va te coûter la vie, Mélissandre !

Carlotta sortit un collier du coffret et le passa autour de son cou. Aussitôt, le rubis qui pendait à son bout se mit à scintiller, décuplant les pouvoirs de la sorcière.

-Seul un être vivant peut utiliser cet artefact, tu aurais pu maîtriser celui des Desmorts, mais ton idiote d'humaine a pris celui des Warringthon que j'ai pris sur le cadavre de Marine. Tu as certes réussi à les réincarner pour quelques heures, Mélissandre, mais aucun d'eux n'aura l'utilité de la chevalière, pas plus que cet enfant sorti de nulle part et que tu as fait transformer en vampire ! Seul un être vivant peut l'utiliser, petite idiote !

-Mais, grand-mère, répondit Ambre d'une voix dangereusement douce et calme, la magie de la chevalière agit déjà depuis un bon moment… »

****************************

J'espère que cette première partie vous a plu ! A dimanche prochain pour la suite !


	30. Chapter 30

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

MERCI beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !!!

Bonne lecture !!!!!

*************************

**Chapitre 29 : La bataille – partie 2**

_« -Seul un être vivant peut utiliser cet artefact, tu aurais pu maîtriser celui des Desmorts, mais ton idiote d'humaine a pris celui des Warringthon que j'ai pris sur le cadavre de Marine. Tu as certes réussi à les réincarner pour quelques heures, Mélissandre, mais aucun d'eux n'aura l'utilité de la chevalière, pas plus que cet enfant sorti de nulle part et que tu as fait transformer en vampire ! Seul un être vivant peut l'utiliser, petite idiote ! _

_-Mais, grand-mère, répondit Ambre d'une voix dangereusement douce et calme, la magie de la chevalière agit déjà depuis un bon moment… » _

Carlotta allait répliquer, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Le tonnerre gronda dans le ciel, assourdissant, menaçant. Un éclair plus violent que les autres s'abattit entre les deux camps, les aveuglant momentanément. Quand ils purent voir à nouveau, les yeux de Carlotta s'agrandirent de stupeur. A côté de Mélissandre, près d'un immense loup qui le surveillait d'un regard protecteur, se tenait un jeune homme. Carlotta fut frappée par la beauté et la grâce qui se dégageaient de cet inconnu. Elle frémit lorsque son regard se posa sur ses yeux couleur émeraude, des yeux qui lui rappelaient étrangement ceux de son ancienne amie Marine ainsi que ceux de sa fille Elizabeth. Il émanait du jeune homme une puissance incroyable, son regard se posa sur la chevalière qui ornait son majeur. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait la bague dégager autant de puissance. Felicia l'avait porté, mais il semblerait que l'emblème des Warringthon ait choisi son héritier en la personne de ce garçon. Elle se demanda avec horreur si ce jeune homme n'était pas plus puissant qu'elle. Carlotta remarqua alors les mains liées de Mélissandre et du garçon. Leur complicité était plus qu'évidente, leurs puissances se mêlaient avec harmonie. Elle l'avait sous-estimé. Elle avait vraiment sous-estimé Mélissandre, elle avait toujours cru que Felicia était la plus puissante, elle avait tort… Mélissandre avait réussi à manœuvrer dans son dos, à lui cacher l'existence de ce Warringthon, à utiliser Carlisle Cullen, à ramener à la vie un vampire… Tout avait été mûrement réfléchi et planifié. Ces deux jeunes gens préparaient ce combat à l'instar de leurs parents depuis bien des années.

« -Nous sommes plus fortes, murmura Felicia qui avait compris son trouble. Tu as le médaillon, grand-mère, et tu sais mieux t'en servir que lui de la chevalière et je suis plus forte que Mélissandre.

-Je sais, ma chérie, répondit Carlotta.

-Et puis, ils ont un point faible que nous allons exploiter, ils vont protéger les leurs ! »

La matriarche des Desmorts esquissa un sourire. Elle avait eu tort de douter, Felicia avait raison. Il suffisait qu'elle s'en prenne à Carlisle pour que Mélissandre perde sa concentration, tout comme elle était sûre que l'héritier des Warringthon devait tenir à quelqu'un… Oui, il fallait trouver leurs points faibles et les blesser cruellement.

*********************

Edward observait leurs ennemis. Inconsciemment sa main prit celle d'Ambre, il avait besoin d'être rassuré, de savoir que tout se passerait bien. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, leurs magies se mélangèrent, créant un cocon protecteur autour d'eux. Ce sentiment de sécurité se renforça quand une main douce se posa sur sa joue. Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa un regard émeraude semblable au sien. Sa mère se tenait devant lui, les yeux baignés de larmes et emplis d'amour. Sans un mot, elle le prit dans ses bras, l'étouffant presque dans son étreinte débordante d'amour.

Quelques minutes auparavant, il avait recherché sa chaleur, sa douceur, tout ce que sa mémoire d'humain pouvait retranscrire plus ou moins fidèlement. Une fois qu'il avait réussi à localiser son âme, il avait pu facilement retrouver celles de tous les autres, il lui était devenu facile de suivre la trace laissée par le sort de Carlotta. Suivant les conseils d'Ambre, il s'était concentré et avait récité la formule, faisant appel aux âmes des défunts pour qu'ils leur viennent en aide. Ils étaient venus et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Edward avait réussi à contacter d'autres clans amis des Cullen, les vampires avaient aussitôt répondu présents et s'étaient cachés à proximité de Forks en attendant l'heure de la bataille. Grâce à Ephraïm et au serment que le Chef Quileute avait fait en promettant de le protéger, il avait réussi à invoquer plusieurs membres de la meute.

Edward revint à la réalité en sentant quelqu'un déposer un baiser sur son front. Il regarda sa mère qui le fixait avec l'adoration que toutes les mères ont dans leur regard quand elles observent leur enfant. Il l'étreignit à son tour. Cependant, l'heure n'était plus aux retrouvailles, il sentait sa barrière faiblir. La bataille allait commencer. Chacun se mit en place, Ambre et lui étaient entourés par leurs parents, puis, les loups-garous et les vampires servaient de dernier rempart entre la bataille et le village Quileute. Il chercha le regard de ses frères et sœurs, de ses amis, d'Ambre, puis, il croisa celui inquiet de Carlisle qui se tenait à la limite du village tenant dans ses bras Bella. Il adressa un sourire rassurant à sa douce, lui promettant silencieusement que tout allait bien se passer.

Son attention fut soudain attirée vers le champ de bataille, la barrière avait cédé. Des grognements et des feulements retentirent, les loups-garous et les vampires se jetèrent sur eux. Des sorts fusèrent que les sorciers interceptèrent aisément, pendant, que les Quileutes accompagnés des Cullen et de leurs amis se lançaient dans des corps à corps mortels avec ceux de leur propre race. Edward sentit un sort d'une extrême violence foncer sur lui, il créa un bouclier pour se protéger, mais il chancela. Il reprenait ses esprits quand il vit Carlotta l'attaquer à nouveau. Il comprit aussitôt qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de créer un bouclier suffisamment fiable pour se protéger. Il entendit sa mère hurler son prénom et Ambre esquisser un geste dans sa direction, mais Felicia la stoppa. Une chaleur qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais ressenti irradia son corps et repoussa le sort qui allait le toucher en pleine poitrine. Edward resta un instant stupéfait par ce qu'il venait de se passer, s'interrogeant sur cette étrange protection qui semblait couler dans ses veines.

« -Tu es mon unique petit-fils, le seul héritier de notre famille, la bague te protégera ! L'informa Marine. »

Il eut juste le temps de hocher la tête en direction de la femme qui était sa grand-mère avant d'éviter un sort de Carlotta. Il était temps qu'il réplique. Il se concentra et quelques secondes plus tard des éclairs s'abattirent à l'endroit où se trouvait son adversaire. L'un d'eux atteignit sa cible, Carlotta chuta. Un hurlement de rage échappa à Felicia qui lui lança un regard empli de haine. Ambre en profita et envoya valser sa cousine contre un arbre. Ils échangèrent tout deux un regard, c'était le moment, ils devaient en finir ! Cependant, ils n'étaient, ni l'un, ni l'autre, des tueurs. Leur hésitation permit à Felicia de se relever. Elle se dirigea vers Carlotta tout en ordonnant à des vampires de leur servir de bouclier.

Edward était en train de se demander comment se débarrasser de leur bouclier d'immortels quand un grognement familier retentit à sa droite. Il se tourna et vit Emmett fou de rage. Rosalie était blottie contre Alice, il vit du sang couler sur son beau visage. Jasper tentait tant bien que mal de repousser leurs adversaires pour permettre à Alice d'accompagner Rosalie au village. Les Denali et leurs autres amis étaient trop occupés pour leur venir en aide. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il courut les rejoindre. Il stoppa à quelques mètres d'eux. Des boules de feu apparurent dans le creux de ses paumes. Il visa leurs ennemis. Les vampires s'enflammèrent. Emmett se tourna vers lui, énervé qu'il l'ait privé d'un combat. Il effleura l'esprit de son frère, lui faisant remarquer qu'il restait encore beaucoup de vampires à abattre. Cependant, son aîné rejoignit sa compagne. Edward le suivit. Il s'agenouilla aux côtés de Rosalie et la prit dans ses bras tout en assurant à Emmett qu'il serait plus rapide. Le jeune homme se concentra et quelques secondes plus tard il disparut pour réapparaitre sur la place du village. Carlisle se précipita vers eux.

« -Ca va aller, assura le médecin après l'avoir examiné.

-Mon œil ! Je n'y vois plus rien, avoua Rose d'un ton angoissé.

-Fais-moi confiance, ma chérie, demanda son père d'un ton doux et rassurant, je vais prendre soin de toi, tu vas t'en remettre, mais il faut que tu restes ici et que tu te reposes.

-Mais Emmett, Alice, Jasper et…

-Je veillerai sur eux, promit Edward en serrant sa main.

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme se releva pour rejoindre ses amis. Il allait disparaître quand deux bras se nouèrent autour de sa taille.

-Ca va aller, Bella, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

-J'ai peur, avoua cette dernière.

-Tout va bien se passer, mon amour, tu dois me faire confiance.

-Emmène-moi avec toi, supplia-t-elle. Je ne supporte pas de rester ici à attendre.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est trop dangereux pour que tu me suives, lui rappela-t-il.

-Je t'en prie, reste !

-Non et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, nous sommes aussi forts et nombreux qu'eux, mon amour.

-Alors, ils n'ont pas besoin de toi, reste avec moi !

-Je ne peux pas, Bella et tu le sais. D'ailleurs, je suis resté ici trop longtemps.

-Mais…

-Bella ! Appela Rosalie en tendant une main vers la jeune fille. Bella, s'il te plaît, reste avec moi ! J'ai peur…

Edward sentit le regard de sa bien-aimée passer de lui à sa sœur toujours assise à même le sol dont le visage était baigné de sang. Après avoir effleuré ses lèvres, Bella s'assit à côté de Rosalie et entreprit de nettoyer son visage. Il allait repartir quand il croisa le regard de Carlisle.

-Edward, murmura son père en faisant un geste dans sa direction.

-Tout va bien se passer papa, veille sur elles.

-Edward ! Hurla soudain la voix d'Ephraïm. »

Tous sursautèrent. Edward se maudit, il n'aurait pas dû quitter le champ de bataille si longtemps ! Il pouvait sentir la peur et l'urgence dans la voix de l'indien. Aussitôt, il s'éclipsa vers le lieu du combat. Il se figea un instant face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Felicia et Carlotta avaient réussi à isoler Ambre, la jeune femme se battait seule contre les deux sorcières et elle semblait être mal en point. Le rire glacial de Felicia s'éleva au moment où elle envoyait une boule d'énergie rouge vers sa sœur de cœur. La seconde suivante, il se tenait devant Ambre et stoppait le projectile. Il laissa sa colère et sa magie se déchaîner, obligeant les deux sorcières à reculer. Edward tourna légèrement la tête, Ambre n'était pas en état de se battre ! Il la prit par la main et la hissa sur son dos pour regagner les siens qui formèrent une barrière protectrice autour d'eux. Il devait ramener Ambre au village, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner leurs amis, il les condamnerait. Le jeune homme remarqua alors la présence de Jade à ses côtés, ses yeux de mère observaient avec inquiétude son unique fille. Edward se concentra et tenta de trouver le mal dont souffrait son amie pour la soigner, mais il n'y parvint pas. Quelque chose d'étrange semblait la ronger, quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Edward releva la tête et croisa au moment où Jade caressait d'une main inquiète la joue de sa fille. Puis, l'instant suivant la mère de son amie afficha un air déterminé. Tous les sorciers se regroupèrent en ligne, se tenant par la main. Tous murmuraient la même formule. Il vit un éclair de rage traverser le visage de Carlotta quand elle comprit ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. La minute suivante, un dôme protecteur venait recouvrir leur camp ainsi que le village Quileute. Duncan revint vers eux et prit sa fille dans ses bras pour rejoindre le village. Edward étudia un instant le bouclier qu'ils venaient de former, Felicia et Carlotta essayaient déjà de le briser, mais ce dernier tenait bon, leur laissant un peu de répit. Il rejoignit ses frères et sa sœur pour qu'ils se rendent ensemble au camp. Certains de leurs amis restèrent à la limite du bouclier pour surveiller leurs adversaires.

« -Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda la voix inquiète de Carlisle.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Duncan en allongeant sa fille, elle n'a pas été touchée !

-Ambre ? Ambre ! Tu m'entends ? Appela le médecin alors que la jeune femme clignait des paupières. Ambre, si tu m'entends serre ma main !

-Je perçois quelque chose d'étrange dans la magie de ma fille, les informa Jade, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Le ressens-tu Duncan ?

-Non, je… Je suis parti trop tôt, son aura magique n'était pas entièrement formée quand je suis mort, je ne peux pas remarquer la différence.

-Elle a raison, affirma Edward, je ressens quelque chose.

-Arrives-tu à voir quoi que ce soit ? L'interrogea Elizabeth.

-Non, maman, pourtant, cela m'est familier.

-Essaie de te concentrer, tu arriveras peut-être à comprendre ce qui cloche, lui demanda Jade.

-Non, il vaudrait mieux qu'Edward se prépare à combattre seul, intervint Marine, même si Ambre reprenait conscience, elle ne sera pas apte à se battre. Je vais t'aider à te préparer et t'apprendre à utiliser la bague des Warringthon.

-Je ne peux pas la laisser ainsi, protesta le jeune homme.

-Ambre, je t'en prie, mon amour, murmura Carlisle à l'oreille de la jeune femme, reviens s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi.

Edward eut l'impression d'entendre le cœur de son père se briser, Carlisle ne survivrait pas à la perte de la jeune femme, il en était convaincu. Il allait rassurer son père quand une pensée l'interpella. Il se tourna vers Marine, ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs.

-Oui, ils sont ensembles, répondit-il durement à la question muette de sa grand-mère, et je vous interdis de les juger ! Carlisle est mon père, il m'a élevé, aimé et protégé. Je … Quoi ? ! Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de cacher ?

-Tu lis les pensées ? S'étonna Marine.

-Oui et cela fait quelques secondes que vous me bloquez votre esprit, que cachez-vous ?

-Edward, intervint Georges, elle est ta grand-mère, je sais que tu ne nous connais pas, ni elle, ni moi, mais tu peux avoir confiance en nous.

-Il a raison, appuya Carlisle, tu n'as pas à t'immiscer ainsi dans l'esprit des gens.

-Tu sais que je ne le contrôle pas, protesta le jeune homme.

-Edward ! Gronda le médecin.

-Ok ! Mais je…

-Arrête un peu de râler, bougonna une voix éraillée, on dirait un gamin de 4 ans à qui on a pris son jouet !

-Ambre ! S'écria Jade en prenant sa fille dans ses bras, elle fut rapidement imitée par son mari.

-Maman, papa, j'arrive plus à respirer !

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Carlisle en s'approchant pour l'examiner.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi on est là ? Où sont Felicia et Carlotta ? On a gagné ? Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ?

-Calme-toi, si j'ai bien compris, la bataille est en suspend, expliqua le médecin. Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ? De quoi te souviens-tu ?

-J'ai été touché par un sort, lâcha Ambre.

-Non, la contredit son père, je ne te quittais pas des yeux, aucun sort ne t'a touché. Tu as semblé souffrir puis tu t'es écroulée quand Edward est arrivé à tes côtés.

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, avoua la jeune femme.

-Ambre, ma chérie, l'interpella Marine, pourrions-nous discuter toutes les deux seules ?

-Euh, oui, accepta-t-elle en se redressant avec l'aide de Carlisle.

-Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu te reposes, remarqua Jade.

-Je me sens bien, maman.

Edward regarda les deux sorcières s'éloigner et entrer dans une petite maison. Dès que la porte fut refermée, Marine lança un sort les mettant à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Tous se tournèrent vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

-Tu m'as interdis d'utiliser mon don, dit-il à l'adresse de Carlisle, j'en sais pas plus que vous ! »

Edward posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son père qui semblait assez inquiet. Jade se joignit à lui et elle prit Carlisle dans ses bras. Duncan se rapprocha d'eux, contrairement à Jade, il n'avait jamais fait la connaissance du vampire médecin et son esprit semblait fourmiller de questions sur le fait que ce dernier soit avec sa fille. Edward sourit face à l'interrogatoire qu'allait subir son père, au moins, cela lui changerait les idées. Le jeune homme sentit une main se poser sur la sienne, il se retourna et vit Bella. Aussitôt, ses craintes disparurent dans le regard réconfortant de son tendre amour. Il se pencha et lui vola un baiser. Quand il se redressa, il fut surpris de voir les joues rouges de son amie. Il suivit son regard, sa mère, Lizzie, les observaient avec stupeur et Georges retenait mal un fou rire face à l'air surpris de sa sœur.

*****************************

Ambre s'assit dans un fauteuil. Elle se sentait épuisée. Un léger frisson parcourut son corps. Marine déposa un plaid sur ses épaules et s'assit face à elle. Ambre la connaissait peu, c'était surtout sa mère, Jade, qui avait été en contact avec elle, pourtant, elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de la matriarche des Warringthon, elle n'avait rien de comparable avec Carlotta.

« -Tu t'es montrée bien imprudente, murmura la vieille sorcière en la couvant d'un regard inquiet.

-Imprudente ? Je ne comprends pas.

-Je ne souhaitais pas en parler devant les autres car j'ignore comment ils auraient réagis… Les humains n'ont pas été créés pour être les compagnons ou les compagnes des vampires, nous sommes et nous ne devons être que de la nourriture à leurs yeux.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Je suis perdue.

-J'avais entendu parler de ce vampire qui ne se nourrissait que d'animaux, cela le rendait plus humain, plus sensible aux émotions que nous ressentons tous. Cependant, Ambre, il n'est pas humain.

-Vous m'avez emmené ici pour me faire la leçon ?! S'énerva la jeune femme. J'aime Carlisle et je vous interdis de…

-Ma chérie, je sais que tu l'aimes tout comme lui t'aime aussi. J'essaie juste de te faire comprendre que même s'il a l'apparence d'un homme, il n'en est pas un. Il est en train de te détruire.

-Vous racontez n'importe quoi ! Carlisle n'est pas en train de me détruire !

-Pas directement, pas consciemment, mais il est responsable.

-Je…

-Ambre, je suis sûre que tu le sens… Edward m'a mis la puce à l'oreille et j'ai bloqué mon esprit avant qu'il ne comprenne. Il a dit qu'il y avait quelque chose en toi, quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir. S'il ne réussit pas à comprendre ce que c'est, c'est uniquement parce qu'il n'y a jamais vraiment eu de précédent à cette situation. Ensuite, il a dit que cela lui était familier et il avait raison… Cette chose lui rappelle deux personnes à qui il tient énormément. Comprends-tu ?

-Non ! Protesta Ambre qui avait pâli. Non ! Ce… Ce n'est pas possible ! Carlisle… Carlisle est un vampire ! Il… Il est mort !

-Exact, mais son corps continue de réagir de manière humaine. Si tu le blesses, il perdra du sang, alors, si vous avez…

-Stop ! C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Cependant, si ce que vous dites est vrai, les femmes vampires devraient pouvoir …

-Non, elles sont bloquées dans leur évolution, le corps d'une femme doit évoluer pour procréer ce qui n'est pas le cas chez l'homme.

-Non ! Tout ceci n'a pas de sens.

-Ambre, ma chérie, tu ne peux pas le nier, tu dois sentir sa présence.

La jeune femme se leva, le plaid glissa de sur ses épaules pour atterrir sur le sol. Elle fit quelques pas, ses mains posées sur son ventre. Un léger renflement. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra, cherchant à le visualiser, à l'appréhender. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres quand elle le sentit, quand elle perçut son amour.

-Ma chérie, murmura Marine en la rejoignant, tout va bien se passer. Je vais trouver une solution, on va te débarrasser de cette chose.

-Quoi ?! Non, je ne veux pas !

-Ambre, tu ne pourras pas mettre cette chose au monde ! Nous ignorons à quoi ressemblera cet enfant, mais une chose est sûre, il est à moitié vampire. Il va te tuer, d'ailleurs, il a déjà commencé.

-Non, je… Non…

-Je vais en parler à tes parents, ils vont…

-Vous ne ferez rien, coupa Ambre d'une voix sèche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'inquiéta Marine en voyant son regard déterminé.

-Vous allez oublier, tout oublier !

-Ne fais pas ça ! Tu as besoin d'aide, il faut… Je… Ambre ?... Ma chérie que faisons-nous là ?

-Vous êtes venue me chercher pour que je rejoigne les autres, expliqua la sorcière, j'avais un peu froid et j'étais venue chercher un plaid. Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, demander à Edward de me rejoindre ?

-Bien sûr. »

Sur ces mots, Marine sortit de la maison. Ambre fit quelques pas, ses mains avaient glissées sous la chemise du médecin et s'étaient posées sur le léger renflement. Une douce chaleur se dégagea de sa peau, il sentait sa présence et il voulait la rassurer. Elle avait l'impression de sentir sa petite main contre la sienne. L'enfant grandissait bien plus rapidement qu'un bébé humain, il avait aussi une meilleure compréhension de ce qui l'entourait. Ambre se rassit dans le fauteuil. Elle n'avait pas prévu ça. Comment pouvait-elle accepter son destin maintenant qu'elle portait l'enfant de Carlisle, leur enfant ? Malgré ce que Marine lui avait dit, elle était persuadée que ce petit être n'était pas une menace et qu'il n'était pas en train de la détruire. Qu'allait-elle faire ? La porte de la maison s'ouvrit et Edward entra. Il s'avança vers elle. Ambre pouvait lire l'inquiétude dans son regard. Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer avant de le prendre dans ses bras. La jeune femme enfouit sa tête dans le cou de celui qu'elle aimait comme un frère. Pourrait-elle vivre et élever son enfant tout en sachant qu'elle aurait sacrifié Edward ? Pour une fois, n'avait-elle pas le droit d'être égoïste ?

« -Tout va bien ? Chuchota Edward.

-Oui, je me sens bien.

-La barrière qu'ils ont construite ne tiendra pas longtemps.

-Je sais. Edward, penses-tu pouvoir récupérer toute ta magie qui dort dans le sol Quileute ?

-Le village serait sans protection si je faisais cela.

-Je sais.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

-Une attaque. Toi et moi, seuls contre eux. Plus besoin de s'inquiéter pour nos familles, nos amis. Un seul mot d'ordre, laisser agir notre magie.

-Jamais elle ne s'attendront à une telle attaque, cela pourrait marcher. En plus, leurs troupes ont subi pas mal de perte. Ok. Si j'ai bien compris, on ne prévient personne ?

-Non, sinon, ils ne voudront pas nous laisser y aller. J'ai jeté un sort sur leur dôme protecteur. Lorsque nous serons à l'extérieur du bouclier, celui-ci s'inversera et les empêchera de nous rejoindre.

-Tu es sûre que tu en es capable ? Parce que je ne suis pas du genre suicidaire.

-Fais-moi confiance, tout se passera bien. »

Ambre lui sourit. Elle n'avait que quelques secondes pour se décider : Edward ou son bébé. Elle enlaça le jeune homme. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils s'éclipsèrent sur le champ de bataille.

***********************

A peine s'étaient-ils matérialisés que Carlotta les attaqua, Edward para sans difficulté son attaque. Le jeune homme réalisa soudain qu'une violente tempête se déchaînait dans le ciel. Le tonnerre retentissait, d'immenses nuages noirs étaient balayés par un vent de plus en plus violent. Il se tourna vers Ambre et ne fut pas surpris de la voir entourée par sa magie. Edward fut un instant étonné, il voyait toujours cette différence dans son aura, mais cette fois celle-ci semblait travailler avec Ambre et non plus contre elle. Les pieds de son amie quittèrent le sol, le tonnerre gronda au moment où des éclairs s'abattirent de toute part touchant des loups-garous, des vampires, des sorciers… Le jeune homme dévia une attaque de Felicia qui visait Ambre. Son regard se posa sur le dôme, ils étaient tous là. Il pouvait voir leurs visages emplis d'inquiétude et de colère. Ils essayaient de briser le dôme qui les retenait au village, mais il savait qu'ils n'y parviendraient pas. Il croisa une dernière fois le regard de Bella, il esquissa un sourire avant de se jeter dans la bataille.

Edward laissa lui aussi sa magie se déchaîner. Un vent violent s'abattit sur la plaine, ce dernier se transformait en lame acérée lorsqu'il croisait le chemin de l'un de leurs ennemis. Tout comme Ambre, il faisait son possible pour rester insensible aux cris de douleurs et poursuivre l'attaque. En quelques minutes, l'armée des Desmorts n'était plus, soit ils étaient morts, soit ils s'étaient enfuis. Edward se rapprocha d'Ambre, leurs mains se touchèrent, leurs doigts se mêlèrent.

« -Rendez-vous, demanda une dernière fois Ambre à Felicia et Carlotta.

-Je vais vous tuer, menaça Felicia, vous souffrirez tellement que vous me supplierez de mettre fin à vos jours !!!

-Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité ! Lança Edward. Soyez raisonnable et … »

Edward ne put terminer sa phrase. Carlotta avait lancé une puissante attaque dans leur direction. Il la bloqua, mais la violence du choc les propulsa, Ambre et lui, à plusieurs mètres et les sépara. Il eut à peine le temps de se redresser que Carlotta l'attaquait à nouveau. Edward se défendit tout en lançant un sort sur la sorcière. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite. Ambre et Felicia avaient cessé de se battre à l'aide de la magie et en étaient venues aux mains. Toutes deux semblaient bien maîtriser l'art du combat, mais Ambre paraissait avoir le dessus. Soudain, il vit la jeune femme recevoir un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Ambre s'écroula sur le sol, pliée en deux sous le coup de la douleur. Il allait voler à son secours, mais Carlotta le stoppa.

Edward sentit une étreinte mortelle s'enrouler autour de son cou. Lentement, ses pieds quittèrent le sol. La poigne invisible qui l'empêchait de respirer se renforça. Il aperçut le regard empli de démence de Carlotta, sa main droite se resserrait augmentant la pression sur son cou. Edward tenta de rassembler ses forces, mais le manque d'oxygène rendait déjà sa vue trouble. Ses mains se posèrent sur son cou, même si cela ne servait à rien. Il suffoquait. Il avait l'impression que ses poumons étaient en feu. Peu à peu, son corps cessa de s'agiter. Il sombrait dans l'inconscience. Au loin, il entendit une voix, un cri. Bella hurlait son prénom. Il pouvait sentir sa douleur, sa peine… mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire…

Soudain, Edward tomba lourdement sur le sol. Ses poumons se remplirent d'air. Il mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits. Il leva la tête et vit Ambre se battre avec sa grand-mère. Quelques mètres plus loin, il aperçut le corps de Felicia, il ne percevait pas son aura, était-elle morte ? Tant bien que mal, il se redressa. Ambre se battait avec une fougue et une puissance qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Carlotta ne cessait de reculer face à ses assauts et elle semblait tout aussi stupéfaite que lui. La vieille sorcière s'aperçut alors qu'il s'était redressé, elle lança un sort dans sa direction qui fut aussitôt stoppé par Ambre. Edward frémit en croisant le regard de son amie. Ses pupilles azur avaient disparues, ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux immenses lacs blancs et lumineux.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger d'avantage. Le sol se mit à trembler. Il se demanda un instant si c'était un séisme ou si c'était l'œuvre de l'une des deux sorcières. Cependant, le village ne paraissait pas être touché. Son regard se posa sur les deux Desmorts. Le pendentif de Carlotta dégageait une lueur et une puissance hors du commun. Le sol trembla de plus belle. Il vit avec horreur la terre se fissurer tout près d'Ambre. Brutalement, une crevasse apparue, engloutissant son amie de toujours. Edward se précipita vers elle et réussit à attraper sa main. Carlotta intensifia son attaque. Le jeune sorcier se demanda combien de temps il lui restait avant que le sol ne s'ouvre sous lui ! Edward se concentra, faisant appel à la magie des Warringthon. L'émeraude de la bague se brisa et libéra toute sa puissance. La seconde suivante, il s'élevait dans les airs, Ambre blottie contre son torse. Il n'avait pas besoin de miroir pour savoir que son regard devait maintenant être identique à celui de la jeune femme. Leurs mains se joignirent, leurs magies se mélangèrent. Ils n'avaient jamais atteint un tel niveau de puissance. Soudain, leur sort fusa, tel une flèche il frappa Carlotta en pleine poitrine. Edward vit l'horreur se dessiner sur le visage de la sorcière qui se figea pour l'éternité. Son corps sans vie retomba lourdement sur le sol.

Edward mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'ils avaient réussi. Carlotta Desmorts était morte ! Celle qui avait passé des années à traquer et à détruire sa famille avait été vaincue ! Sa main lâcha celle d'Ambre et aussitôt ils sentirent leurs magies s'apaiser et regagner leurs corps. Leurs yeux avaient retrouvés leur teinte habituelle : azur et émeraude. Il vit son amie faire un pas dans la direction de Carlotta avant de se raviser. Elle se rapprocha de lui et il la serra dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment blottis, l'un contre l'autre, savourant leur victoire, le fait d'être en vie. Ils se séparèrent un bref instant en entendant les cris de joie en provenance du village. Edward enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou d'Ambre tout en lui murmurant des remerciements. Il pouvait sentir glisser sur sa peau les larmes de joie de la jeune femme.

Ils finirent par se séparer. Main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers le village où étaient toujours retenus prisonniers leurs familles et leurs amis. Ils n'avaient fait que quelques pas quand Edward sentit un flux magique. Il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. Ambre l'observa, s'interrogeant sur son air inquiet. Edward se concentra, cette magie était quasiment imperceptible, un simple sort qui n'avait aucune visée destructrice. Tout en se disant qu'il avait sûrement rêvé, il se remit en marche vers le village.

Soudain, il entendit la voix de Carlisle, son ton inquiet… Il se retourna pour voir ce qui horrifiait tant son père. Il croisa le regard meurtrier de Felicia, alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers la main de la sorcière, une détonation retentie. Il vit le revolver. La balle allait atteindre sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ferma les yeux. Quelque chose de chaud et de lourd tomba sur lui. Ambre. Elle avait reçu la balle à sa place. Edward hurla de rage quand il vit le sang s'écouler au niveau de la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il se redressa tout en créant une boule d'énergie. Il la lança sur Felicia à l'instant où le second coup retentit. Le sort d'Edward toucha Felicia en pleine poitrine. Elle s'effondra morte. Lentement, le jeune homme se tourna une dernière fois vers le village où régnait un silence de mort. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Bella, il articula silencieusement un je t'aime, du sang coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il chancela. Il chuta. Son corps se retrouva près de celui d'Ambre. Il noua ses doigts à ceux de la sorcière. Un froid mortel l'envahit… Tout devint noir autour de lui…

*********************

Passez une bonne soirée et une bonne semaine et à dimanche prochain pour la suite !!!

Please, ne me tuez pas, il faut que je puisse écrire la suite…


	31. Chapter 31

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

MERCI pour vos reviews qui me touchent énormément, elles me motivent à donner le meilleur de moi-même.

**Audrey : **Merci de surseoir à mon exécution…. Voilà la suite, bon sur ce, je file me mettre à l'abri ! A bientôt et merci encore pour ta review !

********************

Bonne lecture !!!

********************

**Chapitre 30 : Au revoir**

Bella observa avec horreur la scène. Elle avait vu Felicia apparaître de nulle part, un revolver à la main, visant le dos de son amour. Elle avait hurlé en même temps que Carlisle. Sa famille, ses amis, l'imitèrent, fonçant vers la barrière, tentant de la détruire, mais sans résultat… Bella sentit son cœur se briser quand le coup de feu résonna. Elle entendit le gémissement plaintif de Carlisle quand Ambre se jeta devant Edward pour le préserver du coup de feu. Le vampire s'écroula en même temps que la jeune femme. Bella mordit son poing jusqu'au sang lorsqu'un second coup de feu résonna. Une lueur frappa Felicia en pleine poitrine, mais il était trop tard… Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, elle suffoqua en voyant son amant tituber. Juste avant de s'effondrer, elle croisa une dernière fois son regard. Il chuta… Bella sentit deux mains enserrer fermement sa taille, l'empêchant ainsi de tomber lourdement sur le sol. Alice passa une main réconfortante dans ses cheveux, tout en essayant de maîtriser ses propres sanglots. Tous semblèrent se figer durant quelques secondes avant de se déchaîner une nouvelle fois contre la barrière pour la faire céder. Bella, elle, ne voyait, n'entendait plus rien. Elle était morte en voyant son amour tomber sur le champ de bataille.

Soudain, un rugissement la sortie de sa torpeur. Carlisle avait réussi à passer la barrière magique ! Aussitôt, ses forces semblèrent lui revenir. Elle se leva et se dépêcha de suivre le vampire, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. La jeune fille frémit en sentant deux bras froids lui faire quitter la terre ferme, Emmett la portait pour aller plus vite. Quand ils rejoignirent Carlisle, Jasper était déjà là, la trousse de son père en main. Bella fixa avec anxiété les doigts du médecin qui se posèrent sur le cou d'Edward, cherchant son pouls.

*********************

Carlisle ne cessait de frapper contre ce mur invisible qui l'empêchait de porter secours aux deux personnes qu'il aimait tant. Alors qu'il frappait une nouvelle fois, il sentit son poing passer à travers le champ magique. Aussitôt, il fonça, se moquant du risque de s'écraser contre la barrière. La seconde suivante, il s'élançait sur le champ de bataille. Il s'agenouilla entre les deux corps. Sa main tremblante se posa sur le cou de son fils, il ne percevait presque pas les battements de leurs cœurs et il était trop stressé pour définir lequel des deux était au plus mal. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en percevant un battement faible, mais régulier chez son fils. Il se pencha vers Ambre. Carlisle caressa tendrement sa joue quand il vit ses paupières papillonner.

« -Chut, murmura-t-il, tout va bien se passer, ça va aller, mon amour. Jasper, passe-moi des compresses, il faut stopper l'hémorragie.

-Comment va-t-il ? Questionna Bella en prenant la main d'Edward.

Carlisle stoppa ses gestes. Edward était plus mal en point qu'Ambre, mais la jeune femme réclamait des soins urgents. Son regard se posa sur le visage de sa douce qui esquissa un pâle sourire avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Quelques mots lui revinrent alors en mémoire, ou plutôt, une promesse... _Promets-moi, s'il-te-plaît, de penser en priorité à Edward. _Un feulement de détresse s'échappa de sa poitrine quand les rythmes vitaux des deux jeunes gens devinrent quasi-inexistants.

-Carlisle ?! L'appela Alice inquiète par son immobilité.

Le médecin leva les yeux. Tous étaient là, plus ou moins près d'eux. Il pouvait voir les traits inquiets de la mère d'Edward, des parents d'Ambre, de leurs amis… Il regarda ensuite ses enfants et Bella qui observaient avec tendresse et peine, leur frère, leur amour…

-Je ne peux pas, chuchota-t-il désemparé.

-Carlisle ! S'impatienta Rosalie. Fais quelque chose !

Le médecin chercha une solution, croisant les regards de tous les vampires. Leurs yeux étaient sombres, bien trop sombres pour réaliser ce qu'il avait en tête.

-Carlisle ! Cria Jasper alors que les deux cœurs ne battaient presque plus.

-Pardonne-moi, dit Carlisle, pardonne-moi, mon amour. »

Au moment où il prononça ces mots, ses mains se posèrent sur la chemise d'Edward, déchirant l'encolure, révélant son cou. La seconde suivante, ses lèvres se posèrent sur la peau de son fils, ses dents la transpercèrent lui donnant accès à sa carotide. Rapidement, le sang de son enfant coula le long de sa gorge, attisant le feu qui la ravageait. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les épaules d'Edward le rapprochant de lui, facilitant l'accès à sa gorge. Un rugissement s'éleva de sa poitrine, son sang était délicieux, aussi enivrant et parfait que dans ses souvenirs. Il sentait le venin s'écouler hors de ses dents, pénétrer dans le corps de son fils, le changeant à jamais...

Soudain, le corps d'Edward se crispa, son fils hurla de douleur. Il sentit ses mains se poser sur son torse pour tenter de le repousser, mais il n'en tint pas compte, il devait encore faire entrer du venin dans son corps. Pendant des minutes qui lui semblèrent être des heures, il poursuivit tout en se répétant inlassablement qu'il devait arrêter, qu'il devait se contrôler, sinon, il tuerait son fils, son enfant…

Avec un rugissement empli de souffrance, Carlisle ôta ses lèvres du cou pâle d'Edward. Le médecin s'éloigna rapidement de son fils pour ne pas être tenté plus que nécessaire par son sang. Il vit Rosalie et Emmett se pencher sur Edward pour tenter de le soulager face au feu qui ravageait son être. Jasper tenait fermement Bella dans ses bras qui se débattait pour rejoindre Edward.

« -Il est sauvé, Bella, lui assura le blond, il va s'en sortir, mais tu ne peux pas t'approcher, il n'a aucun contrôle, il pourrait te vider de ton sang !

-Il a raison, appuya Sam, reculez tous !

-Carlisle ! S'écria Alice qui tenait Ambre dans ses bras, comprimant sa blessure avec des compresses.

Le médecin pouvait entendre le cœur de sa douce cesser de battre, elle ne respirait plus…

-Carlisle, faites quelque chose !! Supplia Bella.

-C'est trop tard, réalisa avec effroi le médecin. »

Le cœur d'Ambre avait cessé de battre. Alice déposa la jeune femme sur le sol et commença un massage cardiaque, tentant de la réanimer. Carlisle ne pouvait détacher son regard des mains blanches de sa fille s'activant sur la poitrine de la sorcière. Un silence pesant régnait sur la plaine, seulement, brisé par les gémissements de souffrance d'Edward. Tel un automate, il se leva pour rejoindre Alice. Il posa ses mains sur celles du petit lutin pour qu'elle arrête le massage, cela ne servait à rien, Ambre avait perdu trop de sang, les lésions étaient trop graves…

Alice se jeta dans ses bras. Il la serra fermement contre son torse. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés quelques minutes avant que des murmures parcourent la foule. Tous deux relevèrent la tête, pour voir les sorciers ramenés du monde des morts disparaître un à un. Il croisa une dernière fois le regard d'Elizabeth Masen qui lui murmura un merci avant de disparaître. Alice déposa un baiser sur le front de son père avant de se lever pour aller se réfugier dans les bras de Jasper. Bella était assise près d'Ambre et nettoyait son visage tâché par le sang et la terre. Carlisle la rejoignit. Les joues de Bella étaient baignées de larmes. Quand elle le vit, elle se releva pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité et alla se réfugier auprès de son père.

Tendrement, Carlisle prit le corps sans vie d'Ambre dans ses bras. Sa main caressa ses cheveux, dégageant son front. Ses doigts tracèrent les contours de son doux visage qu'il sentait déjà froidir. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, respirant une dernière fois son odeur, il tenta de la mémoriser pour ne jamais l'oublier. Quelque chose se brisa en lui, laissant son chagrin le subjuguer, son corps fut secoué par des sanglots alors qu'il raffermissait son étreinte sur le corps de son amour perdu. Tout ce qui l'entourait avait disparu, il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux.

« -Carlisle ! Cria soudain la voix d'Emmett.

Le médecin releva la tête et se figea. Emmett et Jasper tentaient de maintenir Edward au sol. Ce dernier se tordait de douleur et ne cessait d'hurler. Sa souffrance semblait dépasser toutes les transformations qu'il avait vues.

-Carlisle, pourquoi réagit-il ainsi ? S'angoissa Rosalie.

-Ce n'est pas normal qu'il souffre autant, grogna Jasper en plaquant la main de son frère au sol.

A regret, Carlisle déposa le corps d'Ambre et rejoignit ses enfants. Il s'agenouilla et prit la tête d'Edward entre ses mains.

-Edward ! Mon fils, calme-toi, je t'en prie, lui demanda-t-il, je te promets que la douleur va bientôt passer. Je t'en prie, accroche-toi.

Le corps du futur vampire fut secoué par des spasmes douloureux. Tout à coup, Edward hurla de toutes ses forces, son corps s'arqua, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Carlisle, Emmett et Jasper durent faire appel à toutes leurs forces pour le maintenir allongé. Soudain, il retomba lourdement sur le sol, son corps ressemblait à un pantin désarticulé.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Bella que Charlie retenait tant bien que mal. Carlisle ?!

-Je ne sais pas, murmura le médecin qui observait les prunelles ambrées qui le fixait avec attention. Edward ?

Carlisle était réellement étonné, son fils semblait lucide. La douleur paraissait avoir disparue. Sa peau avait déjà la consistance du marbre, son corps était aussi froid que le sien, son odeur n'était plus celle d'un humain. Il ne pouvait que constater la fin de la transformation, mais c'était impossible… Impossible la transformation devait durer trois jours et là il ne s'agissait que de quelques minutes !

-Edward, m'entends-tu ?

-Oui, répondit son fils.

-C'est incroyable, murmura le médecin. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien.

-Ok, je veux que tu bloques ta respiration. Emmett et Jasper vont te ramener à la villa.

-Non, je vais bien. Je me contrôle.

-C'est faux, le contredit Carlisle, les nouveau-nés sont…

-Je ne suis pas comme ça, assura Edward, n'oublie pas que je suis plus fort que vous trois. J'aurais pu vous envoyer valser à l'autre bout du champ et me jeter sur le premier humain venu, mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

-Ce n'est pas possible, insista Jasper.

-Regarde mes yeux, ordonna Edward, ils ne sont pas rouges, n'est-ce pas ? Contrairement à la dernière fois, ma magie agit, elle m'a protégé, me permettant de garder toute ma lucidité et tout mon contrôle.

Carlisle étudia la situation pendant quelques secondes. Il chercha du regard Estelle en quête de réponses, mais cette dernière haussa les épaules, elle était tout aussi perdue que lui. Il fixa une nouvelle fois son fils, Edward était étendu sur le sol, il ne se débattait pas, il était calme, maître de lui-même.

-Lâchez-le, ordonna-t-il tout en ôtant ses mains des épaules de son fils.

-Mais…

-Il se contrôle, assura Carlisle à Jasper, et tu le sais, ressens-tu sa soif ? Son agressivité ?

-Non, avoua son fils.

-Très bien, alors, lâchez-le !

-Jasper, si cela te rassure tu pourras me suivre comme mon ombre, proposa Edward.

-Soit, soupira Jazz en obéissant.

Carlisle observa son jeune fils se redresser doucement, mesurant chacun de ses gestes pour n'effrayer personne.

-Tu vois qu'il se contrôle ! Laisse-moi le rejoindre ! Hurla Bella qui finit par se débarrasser de son père.

La jeune fille courut vers Edward qui lui ouvrit ses bras où elle se réfugia. Du coin de l'œil, Carlisle vit les Quileutes et ses deux autres fils se raidir. Alice, elle, affichait une mine réjouie, il sut alors que Bella ne risquait rien.

-Tu m'as fait tellement peur ! J'ai cru… J'ai cru, bafouilla la jeune fille entre ses sanglots.

-Je suis là, mon amour, je ne te quitterai plus.

Tendrement, ils s'enlacèrent. Bella se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa timidement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune vampire qui répondit à son baiser avec pudeur.

-Doucement, ma belle, murmura Edward, n'oublie pas que je ne suis plus humain.

Bella sourit et caressa sa joue avant de s'écarter. Alice se jeta alors sur son jeune frère pour le prendre dans ses bras, elle fut rapidement imitée par tous les membres de la famille Cullen. Carlisle vint en dernier, il étreignit son fils tout en étouffant un sanglot.

-Merci, papa, murmura Edward à son oreille. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi triste ?

-…

-Papa ?

-Je suis désolé, mon fils.

-Papa, que se passe-t-il ?

-J'ai du faire un choix, Edward, je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai du faire un choix.

-Je ne comprends pas, Carlisle, je ne comprends pas ce que tu me dis. Où est… Où est Ambre ?

-Je suis désolé, répéta le médecin.

Il sentit les bras d'Edward le lâcher. Lentement, son fils se retourna. Son regard se posa sur le corps sans vie de son amie, de sa sœur, abandonné sur le champ de bataille. Son fils marcha jusqu'à elle, son regard perdu dans le vide. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas sauvé ? Questionna Edward.

-Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais mordre que l'un de vous deux. Les autres n'étaient pas en état de la transformer, le combat les a trop affaibli, ils n'auraient pas su s'arrêter.

-Mais… Mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas elle ?

-Ambre… Ambre m'a fait promettre de te sauver, avoua le médecin.

-Elle n'aurait pas dû, murmura Edward en caressant les cheveux de la jeune femme, sa vie était aussi précieuse que la mienne. »

Edward releva la tête et observa tous ceux qui l'entouraient, jugeant la situation. La seconde suivante, il repoussa les cheveux de la jeune femme dévoilant son cou. Sa bouche fondit sur l'artère de la sorcière, une de ses mains se posa sur sa blessure. Carlisle était figé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Jasper fut le premier à réagir, il s'élança vers son frère, mais il fut violemment repoussé par un champ magique qui l'envoya valser plusieurs mètres plus loin. Carlisle appela son fils, mais ce dernier l'ignora et continua à boire le sang de la jeune femme. Emmett, Jasper, les loups-garous et même les sorciers s'acharnaient sur la barrière magique pour empêcher le jeune vampire de souiller le corps d'Ambre. Carlisle allait se joindre à eux quand il vit une lueur s'échapper de la main qu'Edward avait posé sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

« -Arrêtez ! Hurla Carlisle. Laissez-le faire !

-Mais ça va pas ! Protesta Jacob.

-Edward sait ce qu'il fait !

Tous se tournèrent vers Edward qui buvait toujours le sang de la jeune femme. Ils sursautèrent en voyant le corps d'Ambre s'arquer contre celui du vampire. La poitrine de la sorcière se souleva brutalement. Edward ôta sa bouche du cou d'Ambre, sa langue lécha une dernière fois la morsure, cicatrisant la plaie. Une plainte s'échappa des lèvres de la sorcière qui se crispa sous le coup de la douleur. Carlisle aurait pleuré de joie s'il avait pu. La barrière disparue et Edward l'appela silencieusement. Carlisle s'approcha et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-Je ne sais pas si elle aura suffisamment de magie en elle pour que sa transformation soit identique à la mienne, il est possible que cela prenne plus de temps ou qu'elle ne se contrôle pas, l'informa Edward.

-Alors, on ferait mieux de rentrer à la villa, dit Carlisle en soulevant Ambre.

-Il est grand temps que les habitants de Forks regagnent leur ville et ne vous inquiétez pas je vais faire en sorte qu'ils ne posent aucune question.

-Merci, murmura le médecin à son fils avant de s'élancer à travers les bois. »

Carlisle s'enfonça dans la forêt, tenant fermement la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il sentit la présence d'Alice et de Jasper à ses côtés. Il savait que le reste de la famille ne tarderait pas à les rejoindre. Il accéléra sa course quand il entendit Ambre gémir de douleur.

*******************

Edward détacha son regard de la forêt. Lentement, il se tourna vers tous leurs amis qui semblaient soulagés et heureux. Il pouvait aussi sentir leur fatigue, tout comme lui, ils avaient hâte de retrouver leurs foyers.

« -Tu peux nous renvoyer chez nous de manière express ? Plaisanta Tanya en souriant.

-Si tu le souhaites. En tout cas, merci à vous tous pour votre aide.

-C'est normal, assura Maggie. Vous auriez agi de même si nous avions été en danger.

-En plus, nous avons emporté la victoire haut la main, enchaîna Estelle.

-Juste quelques blessés, poursuivit Sam, c'est un véritable miracle.

-Rosalie, appela Edward en se tournant vers sa sœur.

-Oui ?

-Approche, murmura-t-il avant de déposer la paume de sa main contre son visage et son œil abîmés. Ce sera mieux ainsi.

Rose se recula quelque peu hébétée. Ses doigts tremblant se posèrent sur son visage, une lueur d'incrédulité se dessina dans ses prunelles.

-Bébé, tu es splendide, s'extasia Emmett, tu es aussi parfaite qu'avant !

-Merci, Edward, chuchota Rose en l'étreignant.

-Je t'en prie. Je pense que nous devrions aller à la villa, ils risquent d'avoir besoin de nous.

-Tu ne peux pas essayer de voir à quoi ressemblera Ambre ? Questionna Bella.

-Non, elle est floue et je sais qu'Alice n'y parvient pas elle non plus.

-Bon et bien, allons-y, dit la jeune fille.

-Il est hors de question que tu viennes, la stoppa Edward, c'est trop dangereux !

-Mais je…

-Par ailleurs, poursuivit-il ignorant son intervention, tu as besoin de repos. Je te promets d'être là à ton réveil.

Bella se radoucit en entendant sa promesse. Edward caressa son visage marqué par la fatigue, maintenant qu'elle était rassurée par le sort de tous, sa bien-aimée risquait de s'écrouler de fatigue à tout moment.

-Allez, viens, Bella, dit Charlie en passant un bras protecteur autour de la taille de sa fille.

-Reviens vite.

-Je te le promets, jura Edward en lui souriant.

-Et bien, je crois qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir, sourit Eléazar en le saluant.

-Pensez à votre maison et je vous promets que dans quelques secondes vous y serez. »

Edward se concentra et la seconde suivante, leurs amis avaient disparu. Les Quileutes regagnèrent tranquillement leur village. Estelle, Philippe et Gloria partirent avec les Swan en direction de Forks. Un énorme loup vint alors s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il se pencha et le caressa tout en le remerciant. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse, le vampire lui demanda de rassurer leurs familles qui étaient enfin réunies dans l'au-delà. Le loup hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment avant de disparaître. Edward observa pendant quelques minutes le champ où la bataille s'était déroulée. Des cadavres, du sang maculaient encore la terre du peuple Quileute. Il fit une nouvelle fois appel à sa magie et il ne fallut guère longtemps à la nature pour reprendre ses droits. L'herbe redevint verte, les arbres réapparurent ainsi que la faune et la flore. Personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'une bataille avait eu lieu ici. Son dernier geste, avant de rejoindre la villa, fut de renvoyer les Volturi en Italie, ils étaient bien mieux là-bas et il appréciait les milliers de kilomètres qui les séparaient de sa famille ! Il s'élança ensuite à travers les bois avec Emmett et Rosalie pour rejoindre le reste de la famille Cullen.

***********************

Edward était seul au chevet d'Ambre. La transformation de la jeune femme était presque terminée. Il avait demandé à tous les membres de sa famille de les laisser seuls. Il ignorait quelle serait la réaction de son amie, mais la seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il était le seul être capable de la maîtriser. Son regard se posa sur les traits devenus parfaits de la sorcière. Quelque chose l'intriguait et le dérangeait. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi, mais lorsqu'il l'avait transformé, il avait senti, au début, une résistance, mais elle n'était pas du fait d'Ambre. Il se demandait ce que pouvait être cette chose qu'il avait perçu. Tout comme il était intrigué d'avoir pu la ramener si facilement, il avait eu l'impression que quelqu'un l'avait maintenu prête pour la transformation, mais c'était impossible ! Personne n'aurait pu agir ainsi ? Surtout qu'il avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas une intervention extérieure, que cela venait d'Ambre, alors, pourquoi cette magie, cette chose, lui était-elle inconnue ? Edward n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir d'avantage, Ambre venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

« -Tout va bien, lui dit-il, je sais que c'est déstabilisant, mais tout va bien se passer.

Edward observa avec attention sa sœur, elle paraissait figée. Ses pupilles ambrées rencontrèrent celles rouges de la nouvelle vampire, il lui sourit tentant ainsi de la rassurer. Ambre se concentra quelques secondes et ses pupilles devinrent ambrées. Edward fut soulagé, elle se contrôlait.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Murmura-t-elle.

-Pardon ? Questionna Edward stupéfait.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? Répéta Ambre d'une voix où perçait le regret.

-Tu allais mourir ! Je pouvais te sauver et je l'ai fait !

-Tu n'aurais pas dû.

-Quoi ?! Mais… Je ne comprends pas ! Je sais que ce n'est pas la vie que tu aurais souhaité avoir, mais tu es avec nous ! Carlisle et toi, vous pourrez vous aimer, on pourra enfin vivre en paix !

Edward ne savait plus quoi penser. Pourquoi lui en voulait-elle de l'avoir sauvé ? Pourquoi ne souhaitait-elle pas vivre ? Il se recula légèrement pour la laisser se lever. Ambre fit quelques pas, appréciant sa nouvelle condition, il la vit se figer quelques instants, sa main posée sur son ventre, une telle tristesse émanait d'elle qu'il la prit dans ses bras.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Je t'en prie parle-moi.

Ambre répondit à son étreinte, mais refusa de parler. Il ignora combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi. Il tenta de fouiller discrètement ses pensées, mais la sorcière avait érigé une protection. Edward sentit ses mains se poser sur ses épaules, doucement, elle le repoussa. Ce qu'il lut à cet instant dans son regard le blessa.

-Non, souffla-t-il. Ne fais pas ça.

-Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas rester.

-Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît, si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour Carlisle. Il ne supportera pas de te perdre.

-C'est trop dur, Edward. J'ai besoin de temps pour accepter… accepter ce que j'ai perdu.

-Ton humanité est toujours là en toi. Reste avec nous et tu verras que j'ai raison.

-Non.

-Je t'en supplie. Attends au moins de voir Carlisle, parle avec lui.

-Non, je… Je ne pourrais pas le regarder en face, pas après…

-Ambre, que tu sois humaine ou vampire, il t'aime, cela ne change rien à ses yeux.

-Je suis navrée. Ne me cherche pas, j'ai besoin de solitude. Je reviendrais quand je serais prête.

-Ambre !

Edward attrapa sa main pour la retenir, mais elle se défit de son emprise.

-Dis à Carlisle que je l'aime et demande lui d'essayer de me pardonner. Je comprendrais s'il n'y parvenait pas, moi-même je n'ai pas la force d'excuser mon geste. »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Ambre avait disparu. Edward fixa pendant de longues minutes le vide laissé par sa sœur. Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi paraissait-elle autant blessée ? Il ferma les yeux, essayant de la visualiser, mais elle avait pris des précautions, il n'arrivait pas à la localiser. Edward sursauta en entendant du bruit au rez-de-chaussée. Ils étaient rentrés. Il pouvait entendre leurs pensées ainsi que celles de son père qui était impatient de retrouver son amour. Comment allait-il lui annoncer qu'elle était partie ? Lentement, tel un condamné allant à l'échafaud, il descendit les escaliers menant au salon. Dès qu'il entra dans la pièce, il sentit le regard empli d'espoir de son père se poser sur lui. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il vit la joie s'éteindre dans celui de Carlisle, il avait compris. Sans un mot, Edward se dirigea vers lui pour l'étreindre, lui murmurant à l'oreille les quelques mots qu'Ambre lui avait dit avant de partir.

***************************

Après avoir chassé, Edward se tenait maintenant devant la maison des Swan. Il hésitait. Il ne savait pas s'il devait frapper à la porte d'entrée ou passer par la fenêtre. Bien que le chef Swan paraisse relativement à l'aise avec sa famille, il appréhendait tout de même un peu sa réaction. Inspirant profondément pour se donner du courage, il se dirigea vers la porte et frappa. Il entendit les pas lourds de Charlie qui ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir. Le chef Swan le jugea un instant du regard avant de s'effacer pour qu'il entre.

« -Je suis désolé de vous déranger aussi tôt, mais j'avais promis à Bella d'être là pour…

-Son réveil, coupa Charlie d'un ton grognon, tu connais le chemin.

Edward hocha la tête tout en étant assailli par les recommandations de Charlie et les promesses de représailles s'il faisait souffrir Bella.

-Je vous promets, chef Swan, que je ne lui ferais jamais de mal.

-Y'a intérêt, maugréa le père avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour se servir une tasse de café. »

Edward l'observa quelques secondes avant de gravir les marches qui le séparait de sa belle. Il entra silencieusement dans la chambre et s'approcha de l'étroit lit où dormait Bella. Tout en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller, il s'allongea à ses côtés. Comme si elle avait senti sa présence, la jeune fille vint se blottir contre lui. Edward rabattit la couette sur elle pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Il enfouit ensuite son nez dans ses cheveux, respirant avec plaisir son doux parfum de freesia. L'arôme de son sang, son odeur, étaient toujours aussi enivrants. Il ignorait ce que le destin leur réservait, mais une chose était sûre, même s'il était à nouveau un vampire, il ne ferait plus l'erreur de l'abandonner. Il ne partirait que si elle le lui demandait. Il sourit lorsqu'une main chaude caressa sa joue.

« -Bonjour, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

-Tu es venu, se réjouit Bella d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Je te l'avais promis, mon amour, lui rappela le vampire.

-Ca va ? Ambre s'est réveillée ? Elle va bien ? Et toi, tu n'as pas trop soif ? Tu veux que je m'éloigne ? Si c'est trop dur, je peux…

-Stop, Mademoiselle Swan ! Coupa-t-il en souriant. Tout d'abord, tu restes ici, je ne te veux nulle part ailleurs que dans mes bras. Je contrôle ma soif et ton odeur, bien que merveilleuse, ne me fait pas perdre la tête.

-Super, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de quitter tes bras ! Et pour Ambre ? Elle va bien ?

-Elle est partie, avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

-Quoi ?! S'écria la jeune fille en se redressant. Comment ça partie ?

-Elle s'est réveillée. Elle contrôle parfaitement sa soif et sa nouvelle condition, mais…

-Mais ?

-Je ne sais pas c'était étrange. Elle paraissait souffrir. Elle m'a reproché de l'avoir sauvée.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Si je le savais, tout serait plus simple. Elle a toujours connu notre nature et elle ne la rebutait puisqu'elle est tombée amoureuse de Carlisle. Tout cela n'a pas de sens… Pourquoi tourner le dos au bonheur alors qu'elle a souffert durant tant d'années ?

-Oh, mon Dieu ! S'exclama Bella dont l'inquiétude augmenta. Carlisle ! Comment ton père a-t-il pris la nouvelle ?

-Etonnement bien, même si je me doute qu'il ne s'agit que d'une façade… Mes frères et mes sœurs veillent sur lui.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu devrais être là-bas avec eux !

-Je t'ai promis d'être présent pour ton réveil et…

-Je suis réveillée maintenant ! Lui fit remarquer Bella. Pars le rejoindre !

-J'y avais pensé, mais il m'a ordonné de rester auprès de toi. Je ne souhaite pas le contrarier pour le moment. Nous les rejoindrons dans une heure ou deux.

-Et tu ne peux pas retrouver Ambre pour essayer de lui parler ?

-Non, elle est très douée pour se cacher, n'oublie pas qu'elle a pu se faire passer pour morte pendant des décennies ! Cependant, j'ai confiance en elle, elle reviendra.

-J'espère qu'elle va vite aller mieux et revenir parmi nous.

-Moi aussi… »

Edward se pencha pour ravir les lèvres de sa douce, ne souhaitant pas poursuivre cette conversation qui les rendait tous deux tristes. Ils avaient survécu, ils étaient ensembles et pour le moment il voulait savourer ce bonheur. Les doigts de Bella se nouèrent derrière sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser. Il se laissa aller dans leur étreinte, oubliant tout ce qui les entourait.

************************

Et voilà… J'espère que cette suite vous a plu !

Comme d'habitude, passez une excellente semaine et à dimanche pour la suite !

Ciao !


	32. Chapter 32

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

MERCI pour vos reviews qui me touchent énormément, elles me motivent à donner le meilleur de moi-même.

Bonne lecture !!!

*****************************

**Chapitre 31 : Mission câlin !**

Bella poussa un soupir de frustration. Cela faisait quatre semaines qu'Edward l'évitait, quatre semaines qu'il la repoussait. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenu au point de départ avec lui et cela commençait à l'énerver. Comment osait-il lui faire ça après qu'ils aient eu de si merveilleux souvenirs ensemble ?! Elle se souvenait encore de la douceur de ses mains sur son corps, du feu que réveillaient ses lèvres lorsqu'elles se posaient sur sa peau. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi complète que lorsqu'il était en elle. Et maintenant, sous prétexte que Monsieur était redevenu un vampire, elle devait se contenter de simples baisers. Il n'avait jamais été aussi prompt à s'éloigner d'elle quand ses caresses devenaient moins innocentes. Bella se laissa tomber sur l'immense lit de la chambre d'Edward, immense lit qui ne lui servait plus qu'à dormir ou à la torturer avec les souvenirs de leurs étreintes passées.

Le lendemain de la bataille, Edward et elle étaient restés auprès de la famille Cullen, soutenant Carlisle qui s'était enfermé dans une bulle. Le médecin restait cloîtré dans son bureau, ne souhaitant en sortir sous aucun prétexte. Edward avait du le menacer pour qu'il sorte chasser. Son petit-ami avait donc décidé de partir à la recherche d'Ambre. Pendant trois jours, il avait poursuivi la sorcière, mais elle restait habilement dissimulée à son regard et à ses pensées. Il ne l'avait pas retrouvé. Edward était rentré bredouille à Forks. Bella avait tenté de le réconforter, il craignait d'annoncer le résultat de ses recherches à son père. Etonnamment, Carlisle n'avait rien dit. Depuis ce jour, le médecin avait repris son travail et agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Grâce à la magie de son amour, ils avaient modifié la mémoire des habitants de Forks, remplaçant la disparition d'Edward par celle d'Esmé. Personne ne fut donc étonné de voir son unique amour se promener dans les rues de la petite ville.

Lorsqu'Edward était rentré de son petit voyage, ils avaient enfin pu passer un peu de temps seuls et c'était là qu'elle avait compris que rien ne serait plus comme avant... Leurs baisers étaient vite devenus passionnés et Bella avait glissé une main sous le tee-shirt de son amant avant que celui-ci ne bondisse hors du lit. Elle avait été surprise par sa réaction. Cet alors qu'il lui avait expliqué que maintenant qu'il était à nouveau un vampire cela était trop dangereux. Bella avait alors rétorqué que cela n'avait pas posé de problème pour Ambre et Carlisle. Edward répliqua que son père avait plus de contrôle que lui et qu'Ambre était plus apte à se défendre en cas de problème qu'elle. Bella avait eu beau tempêter, bouder, menacer, il n'avait pas cédé.

La jeune fille avait donc décidé de tout faire pour qu'il change d'avis. Elle avait troqué ses vieux pyjamas pour des nuisettes plus indécentes les unes que les autres, cela n'avait pas marché, il avait à peine haussé un sourcil. Elle s'était alors promenée en petite tenue devant lui, elle avait pu remarquer un léger tressaillement sur son visage de marbre, mais rien de plus. Presque désespérée et ayant épuisé presque tous les conseils d'Alice et de Rosalie, Bella s'était résolue à abattre sa dernière carte. Alors qu'elle était chez les Cullen et prenait une douche, elle rassembla son courage pour mettre en place le dernier plan imaginé par ses amies pour la mission câlin, Alice avait absolument tenue à avoir un nom de code... Elle sortit de la douche et s'assit sur le sol humide avant de crier. Comme prévu, Edward entra dans la salle de bain pour voir si elle allait bien. Alors qu'elle pleurnichait en lui expliquant qu'elle était tombée, son petit ami semblait hypnotisé par sa nudité. Tout en déglutissant péniblement, Edward passa une serviette autour de ses épaules et la prit dans ses bras pour la déposer sur le lit. Alors qu'il lui demandait où elle avait mal, Bella l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise pour s'emparer avidement de ses lèvres. La seconde suivante, Edward sortait de la chambre et appelait Carlisle pour qu'il vienne ausculter Bella. La jeune fille n'avait jamais eu aussi honte devant le médecin qui avait compris son petit manège.

Bella enfouit sa tête dans un oreiller pour étouffer un cri empli de frustration. Elle commençait à se poser des questions. Certes, elle savait qu'Edward avait une volonté de fer, mais elle en venait à se demander s'il la désirait toujours ? Après tout, quel homme pourrait résister avec autant d'acharnement aux assauts d'une jeune femme pendant 4 longues semaines ?

« -Cesse de te faire du souci, dit Alice en entrant dans la chambre et en déposant une housse à vêtement sur le divan, il va craquer. Je suis sûre que la mission câlin va bientôt aboutir !

-Tu as vu quelque chose ? Espéra Bella.

-Non, avoua le petit lutin en affichant une mine désolée. Bella, tu ne dois par perdre confiance en toi, en vous. Il a besoin de temps, mais je suis sûre que cela va vite s'arranger.

-Si au moins, il acceptait d'en parler avec Carlisle, murmura la jeune fille, je suis sûre qu'il le rassurerait !

-Peut-être… Mais tu sais qu'il faut du courage pour parler de ça avec son père et puis en parler reviendra à parler d'Ambre…

-J'espère qu'elle va bien, chuchota Bella, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle est partie.

-Personne ne le comprend, mais je suis sûre que tout va bien se terminer ! Quant à ton problème avec mon frère, je suis certaine qu'après la soirée à la Push il sera résolu !

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Et quel rapport avec la fête à la Push ?

-Ta tenue, très chère, ta tenue, confia Alice en désignant la housse, il n'y résistera pas !

-Alice, c'est une fête en pleine forêt ! Il est hors de question que je…

-On ne t'a pas prévenu ? Coupa le petit lutin en tentant d'afficher un air innocent.

-Prévenu de quoi ?

-Il y a eu un léger changement. En fait, ce sera un bal masqué !!! Déclara Alice en sautillant et en tapant dans ses mains.

-Je me demande qui a eu une telle idée, maugréa Bella.

-Je n'ai que de bonnes idées ! Protesta Alice.

-Soit… Mais je suis un peu étonnée que les indiens t'aient laissé faire ?

-Leah et Emily étaient d'accord avec moi ! Donc, ils n'ont pas eu le choix. En plus, Edward semble vouloir invoquer les esprits des fantômes qui nous ont aidé, j'ai dans l'idée qu'il veut te présenter à quelqu'un…

-Oh, non ! Lâcha la jeune fille qui avait pâli.

-Alors, tu veux être à ton avantage ou non dans ma jolie robe ?

-Elle est où ? Marmonna Bella.

-Je la laisse sur le divan. Bon, on doit aller à la Push pour leur donner un coup de main. Repose-toi et essaie la robe, je t'ai pris des sous-vêtements assortis, si besoin, je ferai des retouches à mon retour. Profites-en pour te reposer. »

Bella acquiesça de la tête avant de se rallonger. Elle ferma les yeux, mais elle était bien trop énervée pour dormir. Elle finit par se lever. Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'au divan où elle attrapa la housse avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain d'Edward. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et accrocha la housse sur le rebord du psyché. La jeune fille ouvrit la housse. Bella se demanda un instant si Alice n'avait pas confondu sa tenue et celle de Rosalie. Jamais elle n'oserait porter ça ! La robe était dans un tissu en soie bordeaux, le décolleté était échancré, la taille était moulante avant de s'évaser quelque peu à partir des hanches, mais dans une coupe toujours droite. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand son regard se posa sur la fente qui dévoilerait bien plus que son mollet ! Alice avait-elle décidé de la faire mourir de honte ? ! Bella soupira tout en sortant avec mille et une précautions la robe de son écrin. Elle la déposa sur une chaise avant d'attraper un bustier en dentelle noire et un shorty. La jeune fille eut l'impression que son visage prit feu quand elle vit les bas avec leurs attaches, jamais elle n'avait porté de porte-jarretelles ! Prenant son courage à deux mains, Bella se déshabilla et enfila ses nouveaux sous-vêtements. D'une main hésitante, elle attrapa ensuite la robe. N'osant pas se regarder dans un miroir, elle prit les derniers accessoires soit un boa et de longs gants en satin noir. Elle avisa le bandeau caractéristique des années 40, mais décida de laisser Alice le lui mettre. Elle allait enfin trouver le courage de se regarder son reflet quand elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

« -Bella ! Appela Edward.

-Je suis là, répondit la jeune fille en sortant de la salle de bain.

Elle entra dans la chambre. Edward se tourna vers elle avant de se figer. Son petit ami sembla soudain s'être déconnecté de la réalité.

-Edward ? Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta-t-elle. Edward !

Face à son mutisme, elle s'approcha. C'est alors qu'elle croisa son regard sombre empli de désir, ses joues réagirent aussitôt en prenant une belle couleur rouge.

-Je vais tuer Alice, maugréa Edward. »

Sur ces mots, il la prit dans ses bras et s'empara violemment de ses lèvres. Leur baiser devint à la fois tendre et passionné. Doucement, Bella passa ses mains sous la veste du vampire pour la lui ôter, elle faillit sauter de joie quand elle se rendit compte qu'il ne la stoppait pas. La jeune fille frissonna lorsque les lèvres d'Edward glissèrent le long de son cou, déposant des dizaines de baisers alors que ses mains caressaient ses hanches. Son amant se pencha pour enfouir sa tête dans le creux de ses seins, s'imprégnant de leur odeur, de leur douceur. L'une de ses mains glissa sur sa cuisse dévoilée par la fente de la robe, passant derrière son genou. Edward la remonta lentement le long de son corps, enroulant sa jambe autour de sa taille, rapprochant leurs bassins. Bella ne put réprimer un gémissement quand elle sentit sa virilité éveillée contre sa féminité qui s'humidifia aussitôt.

Ses mains quittèrent les épaules d'Edward pour se balader sur son torse et déboutonner sa chemise. Elle était en train de lui ôter le vêtement quand elle sentit les mains de son amant défaire la fermeture de sa robe qui tomba à ses pieds. Une légère plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il s'éloigna un peu d'elle. La jeune fille sentit son estomac se nouer, elle ne supporterait pas qu'il la repousse ! Un sifflement sourd s'échappa de la poitrine d'Edward. Tel un prédateur, il s'approcha d'elle avant de l'allonger sur le lit.

« -Je ne sais plus si je dois tuer Alice ou la remercier, grogna-t-il, tu es magnifique. »

Bella ne put retenir un sourire alors que les doigts froids de son amant se promenaient sur les attaches du porte-jarretelle, doucement, il détacha chaque bas. Edward s'agenouilla près d'elle. Tout en la caressant, il fit rouler les bas sous ses paumes, les lui ôtant avec sensualité. Une fois qu'il les lui eut ôtés, ses lèvres refirent le chemin inverse de ses mains, exacerbant le désir qui couvait en elle. La jeune fille poussa un petit cri lorsqu'Edward déposa un baiser sur sa féminité encore dissimulée. Les mains de son amant ancrèrent ses hanches sur le matelas alors qu'il continuait à embrasser son intimité. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il fit disparaître le vêtement. Ses mains se crispèrent dans sa chevelure cuivrée lorsque sa langue caressa sa fente humide. La seconde suivante, il était allongé sur elle, une de ses jambes s'insinua entre celles de la jeune fille, le jeans rugueux caressait son sexe attisant le feu qui y brûlait. Les lèvres d'Edward s'emparèrent des siennes pour un baiser fougueux qu'il ne consentit à briser que quand il sentit qu'elle allait manquer d'air. Ses lèvres suivirent ensuite la courbure de son cou, avant d'embrasser religieusement ses seins. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le ruban qui maintenait le bustier fermé. Doucement, tel un enfant qui ouvre son cadeau le matin de Noël, il le défit. Bella rougit quelque peu quand elle vit son regard gourmand.

« -Tu es tellement belle, mon amour, murmura le vampire. »

Ses lèvres s'emparèrent de l'un de ses mamelons alors qu'une de ses mains finissait de lui ôter le bustier qui atterrit sur le sol de la chambre. Bella ne cessait de gémir sous ses tendres caresses surtout depuis que l'une de ses mains avait retrouvé le chemin de sa féminité qu'il embrasait. Brusquement, ses lèvres vinrent remplacer sa main. Elles titillèrent son clitoris, sa langue s'enfonça dans son intimité lui arrachant des cris de plaisirs de plus en plus puissants. Bella sentait l'orgasme arriver inondant son centre. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la couette, la serrant fermement. Elle cria son prénom alors qu'un violent orgasme la traversait. Alors qu'elle revenait doucement sur terre, elle sentait toujours la langue d'Edward caresser son intimité, lapant le suc de son désir. Quand son rythme cardiaque s'apaisa, il remonta le long de son corps pour s'emparer de ses lèvres.

*********************

Edward écoutait avec ravissement les battements de cœur de Bella se calmer. Il avait réussi ! Il avait réussi à la faire jouir sans perdre le contrôle. Carlisle lui avait assuré que tout se passerait bien, mais il avait eu du mal à le croire… Quand il était entré dans la chambre et avait vu Bella dans cette tenue, sa raison avait disparu face au désir qu'il ressentait. Sans réfléchir, il s'était jeté sur elle.

Un nouveau grognement s'échappa de sa poitrine quand il sentit une main se poser sur le bouton de son jeans. Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard brûlant de désir de sa douce qui d'un geste sec ouvrit son pantalon libérant quelque peu sa virilité qui se trouvait à l'étroit. Dans un même mouvement, elle lui enleva son jeans et son boxer. Ses longs cheveux frôlèrent ses cuisses provoquant en lui une déferlante de plaisir. Bella déposa des baisers sur son torse, ses mains caressèrent et agacèrent ses mamelons durcis par le désir. Lentement, elle continua sa course vers son membre palpitant. Elle déposa un baiser sur son gland, ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans le matelas. Sa langue douce et chaude lécha la longueur de son sexe, un feulement lui échappa. La jeune fille le prit alors en bouche, sa main venant caresser ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre. Instinctivement, il sentit son bassin se tendre vers elle, quémandant toujours plus d'attention. La langue de Bella le caressait, ses dents le mordillaient. Edward sentait la jouissance approcher, son amour dut s'en rendre compte car elle accentua ses caresses. Sa langue s'enroula autour de son membre avant qu'elle ne l'aspire toujours plus loin en elle, les mouvements de sa main se firent plus brutaux alors que son autre main venait titiller ses bourses. Un râle s'échappa de sa poitrine quand la jouissance le traversa, il se répandit dans la bouche de Bella qui avala sa semence tout en poursuivant ses caresses.

Tout comme il l'avait fait, Bella vint s'allonger près de lui pour l'embrasser. Loin de les avoir apaisés, leurs étreintes semblaient avoir décuplé leur désir. Edward sentait déjà son membre durcir rien qu'en percevant la chaleur et le corps nue de sa compagne contre le sien. Sa main glissa lentement vers la féminité de la jeune fille et il faillit rugir de plaisir quand il la sentit prête à l'accueillir. Ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, il la fit basculer sur le dos et se positionna entre ses jambes. Tout en essayant de contrôler sa force, il entra en elle. Ils gémirent de plaisir lorsqu'enfin ils ne firent qu'un.

Avec douceur, Edward commença à se mouvoir en elle. Il devait réfréner son envie de la prendre plus violemment, mais elle était tellement douce, chaude et étroite que cela devenait difficile. Il perdit toute réserve quand Bella lui demanda d'aller plus fort. Il s'enfonça plus profondément en elle bercé par le rythme de ses gémissements. La jeune fille s'agrippait frénétiquement à lui, ses jambes étaient nouées autour de sa taille, ses mains tenaient fermement ses épaules, ses hanches venaient à la rencontre de son sexe, lui permettant d'approfondir leur union à chaque coup de rein. Edward sentait un nouvel orgasme approcher, mais il le repoussa voulant jouir en même temps qu'elle. Bella n'était pas loin de la jouissance, son corps se tendait vers le sien et était parcouru de tremblements. Il glissa une main entre leurs deux corps pour venir caresser le clitoris de sa maîtresse qui cria son prénom en réponse. Après quelques coups de reins, Bella atteignit l'orgasme, serrant encore plus son corps de marbre contre le sien. Ses parois intimes se contractèrent sur son membre, il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour la rejoindre. Il jouit en elle.

Doucement, Edward se remettait de leur étreinte. Pourquoi avait-il tant craint de blesser sa douce ? Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, ils étaient fait pour s'aimer, jamais il n'aurait du en douter. Il se laissa tomber sur le côté, entraînant avec lui sa compagne qui se blottit contre son torse. Edward attrapa la couette et recouvrit leurs corps, ne souhaitant pas qu'elle attrape froid. Ses doigts se perdirent dans les boucles brunes de la jeune fille avec lesquelles il joua un petit moment.

« -Je t'aime, finit-il par murmurer.

-Je t'aime aussi, Edward, sourit Bella avant de lui ravir un baiser. J'aimerais rester ici pour l'éternité.

-Bientôt, mon amour, promit le vampire.

-Quoi ?! S'étonna-t-elle.

-Oh, je pensais… je pensais que … enfin, si tu ne veux plus que je te transforme, bredouilla Edward confus.

-Non ! Le détrompa Bella. Non ! Je veux toujours que tu me transformes, je rêve de passer l'éternité avec toi ! Je suis juste étonnée, avant, tu ne souhaitais pas que je devienne comme toi.

-Oui, mais il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis. Disons que j'ai eu pas mal de temps pour réfléchir et je n'envisage pas de passer l'éternité sans toi.

-Merci, mais en attendant l'éternité que dirais-tu de poursuivre ce que nous avons commencé ? Proposa-t-elle en caressant son torse.

-J'aimerais, mon amour, mais nous sommes attendus. La fête a déjà dû commencer.

-Quoi ?! Mais quelle heure est-il ? Oh, mon Dieu ! Alice va me tuer !

-Je ne pense pas et puis si ce petit lutin te cherche querelle vient me trouver, je te protégerai !

-Attends ! Comment et où se sont-ils préparés ? Interrogea Bella en rougissant.

-Pour tout t'avouer, Carlisle m'accompagnait quand je suis rentré tout à l'heure.

-Oh, non, murmura-t-elle en cachant son visage contre son torse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il saura être discret. Imagine si ça avait été Emmett ? !

-Oui, mais c'est ton père, marmonna Bella, et si les autres ne sont pas venus se changer ici c'est qu'il le leur a dit.

-Carlisle a pris les tenues avec lui. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il envisageait de leur dire que nous nous disputions et que nous n'avions pas besoin de spectateurs.

-Tu crois vraiment que cela aurait empêché ta sœur de ne pas venir me chercher pour jouer à la poupée ?

-Carlisle peut être très convaincant et puis comme tu l'as dit, c'est notre père.

-Je veux pas y aller, maugréa Bella en rabattant la couette sur sa tête.

-Ne fais pas l'enfant, la gronda-t-il gentiment, les autres nous attendent et je te promets que nous allons passer une bonne soirée.

-Soit, marmonna la jeune fille en sortant du lit et en ramassant ses vêtements, mais je n'arriverai plus à croiser le regard de ton père… En plus, il va falloir que je me maquille et me coiffe toute seule, je suis sûre que cela va rendre Alice encore plus furieuse.

-Chut, elle ne va strictement rien dire car tu es parfaite, assura Edward en la rejoignant, ferme les yeux, mon amour.

Alors qu'elle lui obéissait, Edward se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, il se concentra quelques secondes avant d'entraîner la jeune femme devant un miroir.

-Ouvre les yeux !

-Comment… Comment as-tu fait ça ? Murmura Bella en contemplant son reflet.

Elle portait sa robe rouge, ses avant-bras étaient recouvert pas des gants en satin noir, un boa entourait ses épaules, ses cheveux étaient disciplinés et retenus par le bandeau. Son visage était discrètement maquillé. Le décolleté et la fente étaient moins profonds et elle se sentit plus à l'aise. Elle leva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Bella se mordit la lèvre en détaillant son costume de gangster des années 40.

-Tu es magnifique, s'extasia-t-elle.

-Et toi tu es une véritable déesse… Bien, maintenant, allons les rejoindre avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Edward attrapa un feutre qu'il posa sur sa tête, puis il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. La seconde suivante, ils apparaissaient à la Push. Ils avaient à peine fait un pas qu'il put sentir peser sur eux les regards de ses frères et sœurs, leurs pensées l'agressèrent et il fut heureux de ne plus pouvoir rougir. Ils rejoignirent les autres autour du feu de camp. Comme promit, Edward fit appel à sa magie et l'instant d'après Ephraïm, la famille Warringthon ainsi que Duncan et Jade étaient là. Tous se saluèrent et s'étreignirent, heureux de se retrouver pour célébrer enfin la paix. Edward parla un long moment avec Jade et Duncan qui étaient inquiets que leur fille ne soit pas là. Tout comme lui, ils ignoraient où elle était et ils ne savaient pas ce qui avait pu provoquer son brusque départ. Après avoir fait un peu connaissance avec sa grand-mère, Marine, et son oncle, Georges, Edward aperçut sa mère qui discutait avec Bella. Cette dernière paraissait mal à l'aise et ses joues avaient pris une belle teinte rouge. Il décida de les rejoindre.

« -J'espère que tu n'embêtes pas Bella, maman, gronda doucement Edward en se joignant à elles.

-Non, pas du tout, se défendit Elizabeth, mais étant donné que tu ne faisais pas les présentations, j'ai pris les devants. Elle est tout à fait charmante et je suis heureuse que vous vous soyez trouvé les enfants.

-Merci, Madame, dit Bella.

-Oh, pas de Madame, Elizabeth ou Lizzie, je vous laisse le choix.

Edward fut heureux que sa mère apprécie son choix, en même temps, le contraire aurait été étonnant. Bella était une personne adorable et attachante, on ne pouvait que l'aimer. Il se renfrogna quelque peu en pensant qu'il aurait aimé aussi la présenter à son père, même s'il n'avait aucun souvenir de lui, il aurait souhaité qu'il soit là, mais n'étant pas un sorcier, il n'avait pas la faculté de le ramener.

-Tu sais, commença sa mère en caressant sa joue, grâce à Ambre et à toi j'ai pu retrouver ton père. Il est très fier de toi, il a toujours gardé un œil sur son fils. Il m'a demandé de te dire qu'il t'aimait.

-J'aurais aimé pouvoir le lui dire, confia Edward.

-Il le sait et c'est le plus important.

-Tu le lui diras quand même ?

-Je te le promets, mon chéri, je… Edward ? Interrogea Elizabeth qui avait senti son fils se tendre. Tout va bien ?

-Je reviens dans un instant, les informa-t-il avant de courir vers la forêt. »

Edward s'élança entre les arbres, il ne devait pas perdre son odeur, elle était à peine perceptible. Il entendit vaguement Carlisle rejoindre Bella et sa mère pour leur demander où il allait. Bien sûr, personne n'avait senti sa présence, hormis lui et il était hors de question qu'il la laisse s'échapper. Il bondit à travers un fourré et tomba sur elle. Un feulement empli de rage jaillit hors de ses lèvres alors qu'il la maintenait au sol.

« -C'est une soirée costumée, dit-il en observant son jean et son tee-shirt, j'ai peur que tu te fasses refouler à l'entrée !

-C'est pas grave, je partais.

-Menteuse ! Je sens que tu crèves d'envie de nous rejoindre ! Tu m'as manqué, avoua-t-il dans un murmure en la prenant dans ses bras, ne me laisse plus jamais ainsi sans nouvelle !

-Je suis désolée, Edward, s'excusa Ambre, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine.

-Moi, ça va, c'est Carlisle.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il ira bien mieux lorsqu'il te verra.

-Justement, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit heureux de me revoir.

-Je te promets que si ! Est-ce… Est-ce que tu veux me dire pourquoi tu es partie ?

-Oui, je t'en parlerai, mais pas ce soir.

Edward se redressa et tendit sa main à Ambre pour qu'elle en fasse autant.

-Tu vas rester ?

-Oui, si Carlisle le veut toujours, je resterai.

-Génial ! Bon, c'est pas tout, mais tu peux pas te venir à la fête habillée comme ça ou Alice va nous faire une crise !

Edward se concentra, tentant de se rappeler tous les détails du costume en se disant que cela raviverait des souvenirs. Lentement, il revit le bustier noir, la longue jupe en dentelle noire qui traînait sur le sol, le serpent noir étincelant qui s'enroulait autour de son bras, la poussière brillante qui recouvrait ses épaules, son visage.

-Il manque la perruque, remarqua Ambre.

-Tu es mieux sans, tiens voilà un loup, mets-le.

Elle prit le masque. Edward observait son amie, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Son odeur était un peu différente, tout comme sa magie… Etait-ce sa transformation qui en était la cause ? Non, il avait déjà remarqué cet étrange changement sur le champ de bataille.

-Je suis prête, mais avant d'y aller, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Ambre lui tendit un petit écrin noir. Edward observa l'objet, ses sourcils étaient froncés alors qu'il se demandait ce que cela pouvait être.

-Je t'avais promis de la garder précieusement jusqu'au jour où tu en aurais besoin et si ma magie ne m'a pas trompé, ce jour est arrivé.

Sans un mot, Edward prit l'écrin avant de serrer sa sœur dans ses bras tout en murmurant un merci à son oreille. Puis, main dans la main, ils marchèrent vers le village. Ils pouvaient entendre la musique, les rires emplis de joie. A sa demande, Edward sortit le premier de l'ombre protectrice de la forêt.

-Ah, voilà, Monsieur le Héros qui revient ! Eddie, Eddie, tu n'as rien compris, ce n'est pas seul qu'il faut que tu ailles te promener dans les bois, s'écria Emmett en affichant une mine désolée, pense à emmener Bella, je suis sûr qu'elle se fera une joie de t'accompagner.

-Calme-toi, Emmett, soupira Edward habitué à ses taquineries, en fait, je suis allé chercher un invité surprise. Bon, tu viens ou il faut que je vienne te chercher ?

-Pas la peine d'être désagréable, maugréa Ambre en le rejoignant timidement. Bonsoir, tout le monde.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la place du village, on entendait plus que la musique.

-C'était stupide, marmonna Ambre avant d'esquisser un demi-tour.

-Où vas-tu ?! S'écria Carlisle en la rattrapant et en l'enfermant dans l'étau de ses bras. Je t'interdis d'aller où que ce soit sans moi !

-Carlisle, je suis désolée, vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait de la peine.

-Alors, ne recommence plus, demanda le médecin avant de se pencher pour trouver le chemin de ses lèvres.

-Tout va bien par ici, dit Edward en rejoignant le reste des fêtards, et si nous allions voir un peu plus loin ce qu'il se passe ? C'était pas une question, mais un ordre Emmett.

Edward prit la main de son frère et le tira vers l'autre côté de la place, tentant de laisser le plus d'intimité possible à Ambre et à son père. Emmett protesta quelque peu, mais il ne tarda pas à trouver rapidement une autre occupation.

-Alors, Eddie, ton petit problème de frustration s'est-il amélioré ?

-La ferme, Emmett ! Grogna Edward en prenant Bella dans ses bras. Oublie-nous un peu !

-Attends, je m'inquiète pour mon petit frère ! Carlisle nous a dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on revienne à la villa parce que vous vous disputiez !

-Emmett, prévint Rosalie en lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

-Quoi, ma douce, je veux juste savoir s'ils ont réglé leur différent ?!

-Tu vois bien que oui, ils ne se lâchent pas, lui fit remarquer Jasper.

-Tu n'aurais pas gardé une de tes visions pour toi ? Demanda Emmett à Alice.

-Non et même si c'était le cas, cela ne te regarde pas !

-Vous êtes pas marrant, bougonna Emmett.

-Tu t'y prends mal, l'avertit Jacob.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Edward ne dira rien, c'est Bella le maillon faible, un seul de ses rougissements te donnera une réponse à tes questions.

-Sale traître, lâcha la jeune fille en fusillant Jacob du regard alors que lui et les autres jeunes Quileutes riaient.

-Alors, Bella, commença Emmett en se frottant les mains.

-Laisse-la, demanda Edward.

-Il a raison, intervint Carlisle, laisse-les tranquille.

-Bon, très bien, capitula Emmett.

-Merci, dit son père étonné par son brusque changement d'attitude.

-Je t'en prie, alors, quand fais-tu insonoriser les chambres à la villa ? Parce qu'entre Edward et Bella ainsi qu'Ambre et toi, ça risque de devenir invivable, rigola-t-il.

-Ca suffit ! Ne pousse pas la plaisanterie trop loin, jeune homme, je te rappelle que je suis ton père !

-Donc, je retourne embêter Bella et Ed… Ah !!!

Emmett ne put terminer sa phrase, ses pieds quittèrent le sol et il s'éleva doucement dans les airs. Il fit plusieurs tours sur lui-même avant de se retrouver la tête en bas et les pieds en l'air. Des rires éclatèrent de toute part devant la mine inquiète du grand brun.

-Arrête ça immédiatement ! Hurla Emmett à l'encontre d'Edward.

-Ce n'est pas moi, avoua son frère en riant.

-Fais-moi descendre !

-D'accord, accepta Edward, tu as été suffisamment ridicule.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Emmett tombait lourdement sur le sol. Ce dernier se leva rapidement. Edward s'écarta de Bella quand il vit son regard brillant, Emmett voulait jouer… Son frère se jeta sur lui avec dans l'idée de le renverser sur l'énorme gâteau à la chantilly, mais à peine avait-il fait un pas qu'il se retrouva à nouveau dans les airs.

-C'est plus drôle ! Râla Emmett.

Edward retint un sourire devant la mine à la fois boudeuse et agacée de son frère.

-Tu peux le faire descendre ? Lui demanda Rose. Sinon, il va être intenable après.

-Je n'y arrive pas, s'étonna Edward après s'être concentré.

-Comment ça tu n'y arrives pas ! S'énerva Emmett.

-Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas responsable de ton état, lui rappela Edward. Ambre peux-tu lever le sort, s'il te plaît ?

-Je… Ce n'est pas moi.

-Mais… Qui fait ça ? Balbutia Edward en observant les alentours.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit précipitamment Ambre, je vais briser le sort.

-J'attends toujours ! Gronda Emmett après quelques secondes.

-Vous avez senti quelque chose ? Demanda Edward en se tournant vers les fantômes.

-Oui, mais…Enfin, c'était ta magie, ma chérie, répondit Jade en observant Ambre.

-Oh, je…

-Tu ne contrôles pas tes pouvoirs ? S'inquiéta Edward.

-Si… Si je les contrôle.

-Alors, fais-moi descendre ! Grogna Emmett.

-Je… Tu pourrais t'excuser pour ton comportement ? Demanda Ambre d'une petite voix.

-Quoi ?! Rugit le vampire. Mais ce n'était qu'une blague !

-Je sais que c'est ta façon d'être et que ce ne sont que des taquineries, mais s'il te plaît, fais-le.

-Je suis désolé pour mon comportement, veuillez me pardonner tous les 4 ! … Pourquoi suis-je toujours en l'air ?! Je me suis excusé ! Hey !!!!

Avec stupeur, ils virent la peau d'Emmett prendre une belle couleur bleutée, lentement, son corps s'éleva toujours plus haut vers le ciel. Edward paniqua et tenta de stopper son ascension, mais il n'y parvint pas.

-Les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures ! S'énerva Emmett en battant des bras pour tenter de _nager _vers le sol.

-Il continue de monter ! S'inquiéta Rosalie. Faites quelque chose !

-Ambre ? Edward ? Vous ne pouvez rien faire ? Demanda Carlisle.

-C'est pas vrai, maugréa Ambre. Arrête ça immédiatement ! Fais descendre doucement Emmett et rends-lui sa couleur naturelle !

Le vampire continua de voler dans les airs. Edward, comme toutes les personnes présentes, observait Ambre d'un air ahuri, se demandant si elle allait bien.

-Tout de suite ! Cria la sorcière.

Aussitôt, Emmett descendit lentement vers le sol. Sa peau retrouva sa couleur de marbre. Dès que ses pieds touchèrent la terre, Rosalie se précipita vers lui.

-C'est bien, murmura Ambre, mais ne recommence plus jamais !

-Je peux savoir à qui tu parles, mon amour ? Lui demanda doucement Carlisle.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! S'exclama Edward.

Son regard venait de se poser sur la main d'Ambre qui caressait doucement son ventre. Il percevait mieux cette chose qui l'avait dérangé dans l'aura de son amie avant sa mort, pendant sa transformation et maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé.

-Edward ? On dirait que tu es plus pâle que d'habitude ? S'inquiéta Bella.

-Qu'as-tu fait ? S'écria Edward. C'est… Quelle est cette chose ? … Comment ? Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Cela ne devrait pas exister… »

A peine avait-il prononcé ces paroles qu'un éclair s'abattit non loin de lui. Edward poussa Bella vers Jasper qui la mit aussitôt à l'abri. La seconde suivante, une boule d'énergie le frappait en pleine poitrine, le projetant plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il sentit la chaleur de cette magie qui l'avait dérangé englober dans son corps, l'aveuglant, l'étouffant…

*********************

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Bonne soirée et à dimanche prochain!


	33. Chapter 33

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

MERCI pour vos reviews qui me touchent énormément, elles me motivent à donner le meilleur de moi-même.

********************

**Mandinette :** Coucou ! Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Merci pour ta review !

********************

Bonne lecture !!!

********************

**Chapitre 32 : De précieux cadeaux**

_« -Qu'as-tu fait ? S'écria Edward. C'est… Quelle est cette chose ? … Comment ? Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Cela ne devrait pas exister… »_

_A peine avait-il prononcé ces paroles qu'un éclair s'abattit non loin de lui. Edward poussa Bella vers Jasper qui la mit aussitôt à l'abri. La seconde suivante, une boule d'énergie le frappait en pleine poitrine, le projetant plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il sentit la chaleur de cette magie qui l'avait dérangé englober son corps, l'aveuglant, l'étouffant…_

**********************

Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, la magie cessa de l'oppresser, se refermant autour de lui tel un cocon empli de douceur. Il pouvait ressentir la présence apaisante de son père mêlée à la tendresse d'Ambre. Lentement, la magie se retira ne lui laissant qu'un sentiment de quiétude. Il rouvrit les yeux. Bella et sa famille étaient agenouillés à ses côtés, la jeune fille caressait doucement son visage, ses yeux étaient anxieux. Il lui sourit pour la rassurer. Les Quileutes se tenaient entre Ambre et lui, formant une barrière protectrice. Les membres de la famille Warringthon se tenaient non loin de lui et observaient Ambre avec inquiétude. Jade et Duncan regardaient leur fille d'un œil curieux, un étrange sourire se dessinait sur le visage de sa mère. Carlisle lui avait l'air perdu. Edward se remit sur ses pieds et lança un regard peu amène à son amie, ne sachant toujours pas comment réagir face à ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

« -On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? Maugréa Emmett qui avait du mal à se remettre de sa petite séance de vol.

-On dirait qu'Ambre ne contrôle plus ses pouvoirs, répondit Jasper un brin soucieux.

-Et c'est pas bon ça, lâcha Sam en observant la sorcière.

-Un vampire avec des supers pouvoirs, réalisa Georges en se rapprochant de son neveu pour le protéger, il faudrait faire une potion pour lui retirer sa magie.

-Je pense que vous y allez un peu fort, remarqua Duncan, ma fille a l'air de se contrôler ! Sa magie fait partie de son essence, de son être, c'est comme si vous l'amputiez d'un bras !

-Elle l'a bien fait pour Edward, rappela Billy.

-Je tiens à préciser qu' à cette époque Edward était un novice, dit Ambre d'un ton sec, ce qui n'est absolument pas mon cas et puis contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je me contrôle.

-Ambre, l'interpella Edward, tu ne peux pas… Enfin, tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi… Il faut mettre un terme à ça, viens avec moi.

Il fit un pas dans sa direction, concentrant sa magie pour être prêt à répliquer en cas de problème car il sentait déjà l'énergie de cette chose ainsi que celle de sa sœur de cœur se réveiller.

-Arrête immédiatement Edward Anthony Masen ! Gronda Lizzie en se postant devant son fils les mains sur les hanches.

-Mais, maman, bafouilla le vampire surpris.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un puissant sorcier et un vampire que je ne peux pas te donner une fessée comme quand tu étais petit ! Menaça sa mère.

Edward serra ses poings quand il entendit sa famille et ses amis pouffer. Il baissa la tête devant le regard furieux de sa mère, il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un petit garçon.

-Présente immédiatement tes excuses à Ambre pour ton comportement irrespectueux !

-Non, mais admets que j'ai le droit de me poser des questions et de m'inquiéter ?! Se défendit-il.

-Je t'assure qu'il n'y a pas de quoi, garantit Ambre en se relaxant quelque peu.

-Tu n'en sais rien, protesta Edward.

-Bon, écoute, on en reparlera plus tard ! Coupa-t-elle. Il me semble que ce n'est ni l'heure, ni le moment, et puis, tu avais prévu autre chose pour ce soir, non ?

-Ouais, maugréa le vampire, mais tu as tout foutu en l'air.

-Il n'est pas trop tard, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant doucement de lui, et cesse de faire l'enfant, s'il te plaît !

-Je me demande tout de même comment ça a pu arriver ? Murmura-t-il à son oreille alors qu'ils s'étreignaient.

-Tu veux un dessin ou quoi ?! Se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

-C'est pas fini les messes basses ! Grogna Emmett qui gardait une certaine distance de sécurité avec Ambre.

Edward relâcha sa sœur après qu'elle ait déposé un baiser sur son front. Il se tourna ensuite vers Bella et passa un bras protecteur autour de sa taille. Il ne cessait de se poser des questions, il avait encore du mal à y croire… Il observa Ambre embrasser discrètement son père, avant d'être rejointe rapidement par Jade et sa mère, les deux femmes souriaient. Elles avaient compris ! Mais comment ?

-Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Bella.

-Oui, la rassura-t-il.

-Tu sais ce qu'a Ambre ?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler. »

Bella l'observa un instant avant d'acquiescer, elle se blottit dans ses bras pour observer Emmett et Jacob se lancer dans un bras de fer hautement commenté par Seth et Jasper. Edward caressait tendrement les cheveux de sa belle tout en essayant de mettre ses idées au clair. Il croisa le regard d'Ambre qui lui sourit. Elle embrassa ensuite sa mère, son père ainsi que tous les membres de la famille Warringthon avant de prendre la main de Carlisle et de disparaître avec lui. Edward prit Bella dans ses bras et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille qui firent sourire la jeune fille.

**********************

Carlisle fit la course avec Ambre jusqu'au cottage qui avait retrouvé toute sa chaleur. La sorcière s'arrêta devant la porte pour le regarder arriver, elle avait été plus rapide malgré la crinoline noire de sa jupe, il la rejoignit en quelques secondes. Il la prit dans ses bras et s'empara avidement de ses lèvres. Tout en s'embrassant fougueusement, ils pénétrèrent dans la petite maison. Les lèvres du médecin quittèrent celles de sa compagne pour descendre le long de son cou, elles s'arrêtèrent sur la cicatrice de la morsure laissée par Edward, sa langue la caressa.

« -Tu m'as tellement manqué, confessa-t-il en humant son parfum, ne me laisse plus jamais.

-Plus jamais, Carlisle, promit la jeune femme en se détachant doucement de son étreinte, mais peut-être est-ce toi qui ne voudras plus de moi ?

-Ambre, mon amour, jamais je ne souhaiterais une telle chose ! Jura Carlisle en reprenant possession des lèvres de sa douce.

Une de ses mains était posée sur la nuque de la vampire pour approfondir leur baiser alors que son autre main glissait le long de son flanc avant de venir caresser sa poitrine. Puis, ses doigts partirent à la recherche du ruban noir qui maintenait le bustier en place, il allait le défaire lorsqu'Ambre le stoppa à nouveau.

-Attends, demanda-t-elle en tentant de reprendre ses esprits, on doit parler…

Il la fit taire par un nouveau baiser, ses mains abaissèrent son bustier dévoilant ses seins dont les pointes se dressaient fièrement. Sa bouche se saisit de l'une d'entre elles arrachant un gémissement à la sorcière qui s'arqua contre lui.

-Carlisle, murmura-t-elle dans une supplique.

Bien sûr, il souhaitait discuter avec elle, entendre les raisons de son départ… Mais pour le moment, il ne désirait qu'une seule chose, l'aimer, ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Sa main qui était posée sur la taille de la jeune vampire descendit pour caresser ses fesses avant de la plaquer fermement contre son bassin en feu. Elle ne put retenir un feulement empli de désir lorsqu'elle sentit sa virilité.

-Mais… Je… On doit…

-Plus tard, grogna Carlisle. »

Il reprit possession des lèvres de sa compagne tout en la faisant basculer sur le sol. Les mains d'Ambre caressèrent son dos alors qu'il butinait sa poitrine. Les doigts de la sorcière se crispèrent sur sa chemise qu'elle déchira, elle embrasa ensuite sa peau de marbre par ses cajoleries. Carlisle gémit lorsque la main de sa compagne se posa sur son sexe qui durcit un peu plus.

D'un coup de rein, elle le fit basculer sur le dos, il se laissa faire. La bouche de la vampire s'égara sur son torse, pour venir ensuite titiller ses mamelons, alors que ses mains s'activaient à lui ôter son pantalon. Carlisle ne tarda pas à se retrouver nu sous sa compagne qui ne cessait d'attiser le feu qui couvait en lui. Un long gémissement lui échappa quand la langue de la sorcière suivit la fine ligne de poils qui partait de son nombril pour arriver à sa virilité. Son souffle tiède caressa son sexe. Un son rauque fit trembler le torse du vampire lorsque la langue de sa bien-aimée caressa son gland avant de lécher toute la longueur de son membre. Ses doigts agiles agacèrent ses boules, pendant qu'elle le prenait un peu plus dans sa bouche. Ses hanches allèrent à la rencontre de son antre chaud et humide. Sa langue s'enroula autour de son gland et sa main raffermit son étreinte sur la base de son membre. Carlisle ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir, le plaisir brûlait dans ses veines, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps…

Doucement, il repoussa sa compagne et la fit allonger sur le dos. Il termina d'arracher le bustier de la jeune vampire, ses lèvres reprirent possession de ses seins, ses mains descendirent le long de son corps. Ses doigts se glissèrent sous les jupons de la jeune femme, les remontant. Il cessa de flatter la poitrine de sa douce pour aller embrasser son intimité. Ses doigts se glissèrent sous la fine barrière de tissu, l'arrachant, laissant enfin sa langue se promener le long de la fente humide d'Ambre qui gémit. Ses dents mordillèrent tendrement son clitoris, puis, sa langue s'enfonça au plus profond d'elle-même. Les doigts de la sorcière se crispèrent dans ses cheveux, ses jambes se resserrèrent autour de sa tête. Il passa ses mains sous les fesses de la jeune vampire pour pouvoir approfondir ses caresses. Les doux sons qui s'échappaient du torse de sa compagne augmentaient la puissance de son désir et il devenait urgent pour lui de s'unir à elle.

Il retroussa ses jupes qu'il n'avait aucune envie de lui ôter, il s'allongea entre ses jambes écartées et la pénétra d'un coup de rein puissant. Les jambes de sa douce s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches pour lui permettre de s'enfoncer toujours plus loin en elle. Carlisle s'appuya sur une de ses mains alors que l'autre venait se poser sur les fesses de sa compagne pour souder un peu plus leurs bassins.

« -Plus fort, demanda-t-elle entre deux coups de reins.

-Tout ce que tu veux, soupira le vampire. »

Carlisle accéléra ses va et viens. Ses coups de reins devinrent plus brutaux. Il sentit les ongles de la vampire s'enfoncer dans la chair de ses épaules. Sa bouche papillonna le long de son cou, mordillant, suçant sa peau. Leurs gémissements se mêlèrent alors que leurs corps s'unissaient frénétiquement. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser fougueux alors qu'un orgasme secouait le corps de sa compagne, les parois intimes d'Ambre se resserrèrent autour de son sexe palpitant et il se libéra en elle.

Ils restèrent un moment tendrement enlacés avant que Carlisle ne se penche pour ravir une nouvelle fois les lèvres de sa bien-aimée. Puis, tendrement, il lui ôta sa jupe avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la posa sur le lit et se dépêcha de la rejoindre. Carlisle se rapprocha de sa douce, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine. Les doigts d'Ambre caressèrent ses cheveux, il ferma les yeux, savourant cet instant parfait.

***********************

Bella avait fermé les yeux comme le lui avait demandé Edward, lorsqu'il l'autorisa à les rouvrir, ils étaient dans leur clairière. La jeune fille s'extasia. Leur clairière avait toujours été magnifique, mais là elle était féérique. De douces lueurs dorées éclairaient la nuit laissant échapper quelques étincelles qui créaient une cascade brillante, une odeur de freesia embaumait l'air, toutes les fleurs paraissaient être encore plus belles qu'à leur habitude, elle pouvait entendre le doux chant des oiseaux. Bella avait l'impression d'être au paradis, d'autant plus quand elle sentit les mains de son amour se poser sur sa taille. Ses lèvres froides embrassèrent la peau de son cou, la faisant frémir de plaisir. Tendrement blottie contre lui, elle continua d'observer les mille et une merveilles qui peuplaient ce soir leur jardin secret. Elle sursauta quelque peu en entendant une douce musique s'élever dans les airs, elle ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu'elle reconnut sa berceuse. D'un geste empli d'amour, Edward la fit se retourner, une de ses mains se posa sur sa taille alors que leurs mains se joignaient. Doucement, Edward commença à bouger au rythme de la musique, l'entraînant dans une douce étreinte.

Bella était complètement subjuguée. Son compagnon avait toujours été attentionné, prévenant, mais ce soir, il se surpassait, devenant encore plus parfait. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'un être aussi divin que lui s'intéresse à elle, qu'il l'aime. Sa main quitta l'épaule de son amant pour venir caresser sa joue de marbre, jamais elle ne pourrait se lasser de le toucher, de le regarder… Tendrement, il s'empara de ses lèvres pour un langoureux baiser. Alors qu'elle allait approfondir leur étreinte, Edward se déroba. Bella le regarda d'un air surpris alors qu'il arborait son fameux sourire en coin qui la faisait fondre.

Soudain, la jeune fille sentit son cœur se figer dans sa poitrine alors que l'air venait à manquer dans ses poumons ! Edward venait de s'agenouiller devant elle. Une multitude de questions l'envahirent. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Non, il n'allait tout de même pas… Il n'oserait pas ! … Si ? … Non ! ... Pourtant, il savait à quel point l'idée du mariage lui faisait horreur ! Bella sentit ses jambes se transformer en coton lorsqu'elle vit l'écrin noir dans sa paume de marbre. Il fallait qu'elle l'arrête, qu'elle le stoppe ! Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il lui pose la question ! Mon Dieu, qu'allait-elle lui répondre ? ! Elle ne voulait pas le blesser par son refus, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas accepter pour lui faire plaisir !

« -Bella, j'ai erré pendant plus d'un siècle sur cette terre, persuadé qu'il n'y avait personne pour moi ici bas. Et puis, mon chemin a croisé le tient. Ton odeur m'a envoûté, puis, ta voix m'a charmé, ton regard chocolat m'a conquis. Bref, tout ça pour dire que lorsque je t'ai vu, je t'ai aimé. Tu m'as fait découvrir le bonheur, tu m'as appris à aimer. Tu me rends heureux. Tu me rends humain. Je ne suis entier que quand tu es à mes côtés, alors, Bella veux-tu m'épouser ? Veux-tu passer l'éternité à mes côtés ?

Bella releva lentement la tête et croisa le regard empli d'amour de son amant. Ses yeux furent soudain attirés par un éclat, elle baissa la tête et vit le diamant qui scintillait dans son écrin de velours noir.

-Je… Edward, balbutia-t-elle en ne pouvant détacher son regard de la bague.

-Elle était à ma mère, avoua le vampire d'un ton peu sûr, Ambre l'avait gardé pour moi… Enfin, j'aurais aimé que tu la portes, mais je… mais je comprendrais tout à fait que tu préfères quelque chose de plus moderne.

-Non ! Edward ! Elle… Elle est magnifique !

-Alors, Bella ? Veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

-Je… Edward… Je ne sais pas…, avoua la jeune fille dans un murmure.

-Oh, souffla-t-il alors que la peine se lisait sur son beau visage.

-Non, attends ! Ne te méprends pas, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, rien ne pourra changer les sentiments que j'éprouve à ton égard… Cependant… Enfin, tu sais que… que le mariage est une chose à laquelle je ne crois pas… Regarde mes parents !

-Nous ne sommes pas comme eux ! Protesta Edward.

-Oui, oui, je le sais… Mais, pourquoi se précipiter ? Nous avons l'éternité devant nous !

-Justement, j'aurais aimé que nous nous mariions avant ta transformation, admit-il, je voulais que tous nos amis puissent y assister, que Charlie me donne ta main…

-Charlie sait pour vous, on peut se marier dans 10 ans, il sera toujours là…

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que dans 10 ans, tu ne seras toujours pas prête ?

-Edward… Nous sommes bien ainsi, non ? Pourquoi as-tu tellement envie de ce mariage ?

-Je suis né à un siècle où le mariage avait toute son importance et puis il me semble que lorsque deux personnes s'aiment c'est un geste naturel pour montrer à tous à quel point ils sont heureux et amoureux. Pourquoi crois-tu que mes frères et sœurs se sont mariés plusieurs fois ? Je veux que tout le monde sache que tu es ma femme, que tu es mienne, Bella, tout comme je veux que tous sachent que je ne suis qu'à toi et ce jusqu'à la fin des temps.

-Edward, je…

-Non, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas que tu me répondes oui pour me faire plaisir, je veux que tu en ais envie, que tu veuilles être ma femme.

-Mais…

-Non, répéta-t-il en se relevant et en rageant l'écrin dans la poche de son pantalon, oublie, ce n'est pas grave…

-Si ça l'est, Edward, es-tu sûr …

-S'il-te-plaît, murmura le vampire en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

Bella se laissa aller dans leur baiser. Edward ne le montrait pas, mais elle savait qu'elle venait de le blesser. Elle eut envie de pleurer, mais ce n'était pas le moment, elle était certaine qu'il lui présenterait des excuses pour l'avoir rendue triste. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir se flageller pour une souffrance dont elle était la seule responsable. Non, elle garderait tout cela pour elle, ses doutes et ses questions. Elle se promit aussi de tout faire pour le rendre heureux, après tout, il était grand temps que les rôles s'inversent un peu ! Bella caressa doucement le torse de son vampire, ses doigts s'affairèrent à déboutonner sa chemise, mais une main froide vint les stopper.

-Attends !

-Edward, chuchota-t-elle en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

-Non, Bella, s'il te plaît, dit-il en la repoussant doucement, tu as senti ?

-Senti quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en stoppant ses gestes devant son regard sérieux.

-Je… Je ne sais pas… Comment te sens-tu ? Ca va ? L'interrogea-t-il de plus en plus anxieux.

-Oui, je vais bien, assura-t-elle en caressant sa joue pour tenter de le rassurer.

-Non, non, tu ne vas pas bien, maugréa-t-il alors qu'une étrange souffrance apparaissait dans son regard.

-Edward ?

-…

-Edward, que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea-t-elle de plus en plus inquiète.

Les mains de son petit-ami se posèrent sur son ventre plat. Elle était vraiment intriguée par son comportement.

-C'est pas vrai, chuchota-t-il, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

-Edward ? Edward, réponds-moi, tu commences à me faire peur !

-Je suis désolé, Bella, vraiment désolé… Je te promets que je vais arranger ça, je…

-Arranger quoi ? ! S'écria la jeune fille d'une voix aigüe.

Pour toute réponse, Edward prit ses mains pour les poser sur son ventre. Bella l'interrogea du regard ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui le mettait dans un tel état de panique. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose bouger contre sa paume. Elle se tendit, ne comprenant pas ce que cela pouvait être… Elle attendit pour voir si le geste se reproduisait tout en se persuadant qu'elle avait sûrement rêvé, mais elle sentit à nouveau un mouvement contre sa paume. Intriguée, elle releva la tête et croisa le regard coupable et empli de souffrance de son petit-ami. Tout en se demandant si elle n'était pas folle, une improbable idée commença à germer dans son esprit… Serait-il possible que… Non, ils s'étaient toujours protégés… Sauf… Sauf depuis qu'Edward était redevenu un vampire… Mais un vampire ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant, n'est-ce pas ? C'était impossible ? Pourtant, sans qu'elle ne sache expliquer comment, elle sentait leur enfant, elle sentait ce petit être grandir en elle !

-Je suis enceinte, réalisa-t-elle.

-Tout va bien se passer, mon amour, dit Edward d'un ton rassurant, on va trouver une solution, Carlisle…

-Quoi ?!

-Calme-toi, Bella. Avec l'aide de mon père et celle d'Ambre, je pense que l'on pourra enlever cette chose. Je suis désolé à cause de moi tu es une nouvelle fois en danger.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?! S'énerva la jeune fille en comprenant ce qu'il projetait de faire. C'est notre enfant, Edward. Tu ne lui feras pas de mal !

-Bella, il est à moitié-vampire et je sens aussi sa magie commencer à se développer, tu es humaine, mon amour, tu… tu n'y survivras pas…

-Tu n'en sais rien ! Protesta Bella alors que des larmes de rage coulaient le long de ses joues. C'est un merveilleux cadeau, Edward, et toi tu veux le détruire ?!

-Bella, si je pouvais… Crois bien que si j'étais certain qu'il n'y ait aucun risque, je serais heureux d'être père, d'avoir un enfant avec toi, mais sa magie, sa moitié vampire vont te détruire…

-Laisse-moi le porter, laisse-moi porter notre enfant, je t'en supplie.

-Bella, je l'ai vu, j'ai vu le futur… Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi…

-Si… Si je ne survie pas, tu vivras pour notre enfant, Edward !

-Bella…

-Non, ma décision est prise et je t'interdis de faire quoi que ce soit ! Ordonna-t-elle en posant une main protectrice sur son ventre.

-Ambre, j'ai besoin de toi, s'il te plaît, chuchota Edward tout en la couvant du regard. »

Bella frémit, jamais elle ne ferait le poids contre Edward et Ambre. Elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, ils la rattraperaient en quelques secondes ! Mais pourquoi ne l'écoutait-il pas ! Elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même que cet enfant était une bénédiction, jamais il ne lui ferait du mal, tout se passerait bien ! La jeune fille recula d'un pas quand elle vit Ambre et Carlisle apparaître. Génial, elle n'avait aucune chance face à eux trois !

**************************

Carlisle profitait pleinement du moment présent, il était heureux. La guerre était terminée, sa famille était enfin réunie, Ambre était à nouveau à ses côtés et elle avait promis de ne plus partir. Il déposa un léger baiser sur la poitrine de sa douce qui frémit. Il poursuivit sa cajolerie, descendant toujours plus bas. Alors qu'il embrassait son nombril, il stoppa sa caresse. Un son régulier et étrange l'interpellait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait ce son depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au cottage, mais il n'y avait pas réellement prêté attention jusque-là. Alors qu'il allait se redresser pour interroger Ambre, cette dernière posa sa main sur sa tête pour qu'il la repose sur son ventre. Il pouvait entendre distinctement ce son régulier. Il lui rappelait les battements d'un cœur… Mais ce rythme était différent de celui d'un être humain ou d'un animal… Il était perdu, il ne comprenait pas.

« -Tu l'entends, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura Ambre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-La cause de mon départ. Carlisle, te souviens-tu de mes malaises avant et pendant le combat ?

-Oui.

-Lors du combat, j'ai compris d'où venaient ces malaises… Je me suis rendue compte que … que j'étais enceinte…

Carlisle sentit un poignard s'enfoncer dans ses entrailles. Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte ? Il était médecin et en plus il avait des sens surdéveloppés ! Mais comment ? Il était stupide, Ambre était ravissante, elle avait du avoir des amants avant lui… Pourtant, il lui avait semblé qu'elle était seule lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré à Port Angeles, cependant, il devait bien admettre qu'à l'époque il était plus préoccupé par Edward que par les agissements de la jeune femme. Lorsque la guerre s'était déclarée, elle devait être au début de sa grossesse, pourtant, il s'étonnait de ne s'être rendu compte de rien…

-Carlisle ? L'appela doucement Ambre d'une voix un peu angoissée.

-Je suis désolé.

Il était sincère. Il aurait aimé que la situation soit tout autre, il aurait aimé que la jeune femme soit encore humaine, il aurait apprécié de voir son ventre s'arrondir, de sentir la vie grandir en elle…

-Carlisle ? Tout va bien ? Pourquoi es-tu désolé ?

-Je suis désolé que tu n'ais pas pu être mère, mais…

Carlisle se tut. Ce son entêtant se rappela à lui, il colla son oreille contre le vendre de la jeune femme descendant vers l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver le fœtus. Le battement était là, il le percevait nettement. Il se redressa quelque peu, sa main se posa sur le ventre de sa compagne appréciant le léger renflement qu'il n'avait pas jusque-là remarqué. Il sursauta en sentant quelque chose bouger sous sa paume.

-Tu… Tu es… Tu es toujours enceinte, s'étonna-t-il.

-Oui, ma magie et celle de l'enfant se sont unies pour le protéger. Son développement est plus rapide que celui d'un fœtus humain.

-Un fœtus humain ? Répéta Carlisle interloqué.

-Oui, il est mi-humain, mi-vampire.

-Mi-vampire ? Souffla le médecin soudain blême. Je… Je ne comprends pas…

-Tu vas être papa, révéla doucement la sorcière.

Carlisle laissa lentement l'information arriver jusqu'à son cerveau. Une douce joie commença à l'étreindre bien que sa conscience ne cessait de lui hurler que cela était impossible !

-Ambre, mon amour, murmura-t-il, j'aimerais… Je te jure que j'aimerais que cela soit possible, mais je suis un vampire, je suis mort, je ne peux pas donner la vie !

-Si, tu peux, contesta-t-elle, tu es vas être père.

-Mais, comment… Enfin, je…

-Si les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants c'est parce que le corps des femelles vampires n'évoluent pas, ils sont figés au moment de leur mort.

-Ca se tient, murmura le médecin.

-Et jusqu'à présent, aucun vampire n'avait eu assez de maîtrise pour ne pas tuer une humaine au court de l'acte.

-On va avoir un bébé ?! S'émerveilla Carlisle en se redressant, laissant libre court à sa joie. Je vais être papa !

-Oui, sourit Ambre face à son bonheur.

-Mais attends, comment… Comment vas-tu le mettre au monde ?

-La magie, répondit-elle, la magie le protège de mon corps mort et le jour venu, notre enfant naîtra de la même manière que les autres enfants.

-Et ce sera dans longtemps ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton impatient.

-Lorsque je suis partie, j'étais bouleversée, je ne le sentais plus en moi, j'ai cru qu'il était mort… Mais soudain au bout de quelques heures, il a bougé… J'étais heureuse, la magie l'avait protégé. Cependant, j'avais besoin de réponses, je me suis lancée à la recherche de vieux écrits, je pense que notre enfant devrait venir au monde dans quelques semaines.

-C'était lui qui a attaqué Emmett et Edward ?

-Oui, enfin, il s'est plutôt amusé, il ne leur a pas fait de mal. Tu sais, tante Lizzie et ma mère m'ont dit qu'Edward et moi agissions de même lorsqu'elles étaient enceintes de nous.

-Ca promet, sourit le futur père. Je sens qu'Emmett risque de …

-Carlisle ? L'interrogea Ambre en le voyant soudain blêmir.

-Edward…

-Rassure-toi, il a compris, il sera prudent avec Bella.

-Mais… Mais ils ont déjà… Enfin, ils ont…

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Ambre en sortant précipitamment du lit pour s'habiller. Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ?! Je pensais qu'il n'oserait pas la toucher avant des mois étant donné qu'il était redevenu un vampire !

-Ambre ? !

-Bella est humaine, je… je ne pense pas que son corps soit capable de porter un enfant mi-humain, mi-vampire…

-Il faut les retrouver ! Lâcha Carlisle en s'habillant, il se figea en voyant sa compagne fermer les yeux. Ambre ?

-Edward, m'appelle, ils sont à la clairière. Prends ma main, on va utiliser la magie. »

La seconde suivante, ils se trouvaient dans la clairière. Bella et Edward se tenaient face à face et se défiaient du regard. Carlisle vit Ambre se rapprocher doucement de Bella alors il se déplaça vers son fils et posa un bras rassurant sur son épaule. Un grognement s'échappa du torse d'Edward quand il vit Ambre passer un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Bella.

« -Ne fais pas ça ! Lui demanda Edward d'un ton empli à la fois de colère et de peur.

-Tout va bien se passer, Bella, assura Carlisle, je vais m'occuper de toi, on va trouver une solution.

-Mon père a raison, je suis désolé, mon amour, si j'avais su…

-Edward c'est notre bébé ! S'énerva Bella, des larmes coulant sur son visage.

-Il va te détruire, murmura son amant dont le visage était déformé par la souffrance.

-C'est mon choix, je t'en prie, Edward, supplia Bella, fais-moi confiance. Je sais, je sens que tout va bien se passer.

-Je… Non, je t'ai vu mourir, avoua-t-il dans une plainte. »

Carlisle sentit son fils se redresser, il perçut sa magie s'éveiller. Edward allait agir pour sauver Bella. La jeune fille ne se rendait pas compte des risques qu'elle prenait ! Cependant, avant que son fils n'ait pu esquisser un geste, Ambre leur lança un regard désolé, puis, Bella et elles disparurent. Carlisle fixa un instant le vide qu'elles avaient laissé, Ambre lui avait promit de ne plus le laisser… Il sortit de sa torpeur lorsqu'il entendit son fils s'écrouler à ses côtés. Son corps étaient secoués par des sanglots, Edward ne supporterait pas de perdre Bella. Il s'agenouilla et le prit dans ses bras. Il lui murmura des paroles rassurantes, mais tout au font de lui, il priait pour qu'Ambre sache ce qu'elle faisait, car jamais Edward ne lui pardonnerait s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Bella et lui non plus…


	34. Chapter 34

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

MERCI énormément pour toutes vos reviews !!!!!

Bonne lecture !!!!

* * *

**Chapitre 35 : Se retrouver**

Ambre déposa Bella sur le canapé du petit salon. Elle s'absenta quelques secondes pour lui préparer un thé. La jeune fille tremblait et ses sanglots ne cessaient de secouer encore plus son frêle corps, jamais Bella ne lui avait paru aussi fragile. Elle tendit la tasse à la jeune fille qui la remercia d'un pâle sourire. Ambre attrapa un plaid qu'elle posa sur ses épaules puis d'un claquement de doigts, elle alluma la cheminée. Rapidement, le feu réchauffa la pièce. Ambre s'installa à côté de Bella et passa un bras rassurant autour de ses épaules, attendant qu'elle se soit calmée pour discuter.

« -Tout va bien, assura Ambre alors qu'elle la voyait ouvrir la bouche à plusieurs reprises, tu es en sécurité ici.

-Pourquoi… pourquoi…, balbutia-t-elle incapable d'en prononcer d'avantage.

-Il a peur Bella, il t'aime tellement qu'il ne supporte pas l'idée de te perdre, il n'y survivrait pas.

-Mais…. Mais c'est… notre bébé…

-Oui.

-Tout… va bien se passer… je le sens…

-Peut-être, concéda Ambre, mais tu n'en es pas certaine. Cet enfant n'est pas entièrement humain alors que toi tu l'es, mener ta grossesse à terme risquerait de te détruire.

-Je le ferais pour notre enfant ! Déclara farouchement la jeune fille.

-Soit, mais c'est une décision que vous devriez prendre à deux, lui fit remarquer la sorcière, vous devez en discuter, partager vos craintes.

-Jamais, il ne changera d'avis ! Il va vouloir tu… tu…, il a dit qu'il voulait m'en débarrasser ! Il s'est excusé alors que c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait me faire !

-Bella, quelle serait ta réaction si les rôles étaient inversés ? Si c'était Edward qui mettait sa vie en danger ?

-La question ne se pose pas, répondit-elle après quelques minutes de silence, il est immortel !

-Tu ne me réponds pas, si sa vie était en jeu, quelle serait ta réaction ? Ta décision ?

-…

-Tu agirais comme lui, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ferais tout pour le protéger.

-Cela doit-il forcément mal finir ? Murmura Bella.

-Ce n'est pas sûr, mais si vous décidez d'avoir cet enfant, je ferais tout mon possible pour que cela se passe dans les meilleures conditions.

-Merci, Ambre.

-Y'a pas de quoi, après tout, tu fais le bonheur de mon frère. Bon, parlons de quelque chose de plus joyeux ! Tu me montres ta bague ?

Ambre se tut lorsqu'elle vit les joues de Bella se colorer alors qu'elle baissait la tête. Ses yeux se promenèrent sur les doigts de la jeune fille, il n'y avait aucune trace de la bague d'Elizabeth Masen.

-Tu ne lui as rien épargné ce soir, réalisa Ambre.

-Je suis désolée.

-Non, c'est moi, ma remarque était déplacée. Cependant, la grande sœur que je suis va se permettre de te parler franchement pendant quelques minutes, d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Ok. Le mariage avait un tout autre symbole à notre époque, il permettait de montrer à tous la puissance, la force de l'amour qui unissait deux êtres et Edward t'aime plus que tout, plus que sa propre vie. Sais-tu à quel point il doit être en train de souffrir à cet instant ? Il se sent responsable de ton état, pour lui, il vient à nouveau de mettre ta vie en danger et pour cela il doit se haïr.

-Mais je suis tout aussi responsable que lui !

-Tu sais très bien qu'il ne le voit pas de cette façon ! Le jour où Edward cessera de culpabiliser, le monde sera au bord du chaos !

Ambre sourit en entendant le petit rire de Bella, elle réussissait enfin à la détendre.

-Bref, on ne le changera pas et c'est aussi ce qui fait son charme, poursuivit la sorcière. Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'épouser ?

-Je l'aime.

-Ca, je le sais, Bella, alors pourquoi ?

Elle vit les doigts de la jeune fille serrer nerveusement sa tasse de thé, ses dents mordillaient sa lèvre inférieure.

-Est-ce parce que tes parents ont divorcé ?

-C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas le plus bel exemple, mais, non, ce n'est pas à cause d'eux. C'est… On est trop jeunes… On s'aime, je le sais, il le sait, alors, pourquoi se marier ?

-Isabella Marie Cullen. Bella Cullen. Madame Edward Cullen, énuméra doucement Ambre, n'aimerais-tu pas porter son nom ? Que tous sache que ce jeune homme parfait est à toi ? Et puis, tu me parlais de l'âge, c'est une fausse excuse car il a décidé de te transformer sous peu donc tu resteras éternellement une adolescente, cela veut-il dire que tu refuseras toujours sa demande ?

-Je… Je sais plus…

-Je suis sûre qu'il a eu le même raisonnement que moi, soupira Ambre.

-Oh, non ! Je suis un monstre ! Comment peut-il m'aimer alors que je le fais autant souffrir ?

-Dis donc tu vas pas commencer à te la jouer à la Edward ?

Elles laissèrent échapper un rire quand les murs du cottage se mirent à trembler.

-Ambre ? S'angoissa aussitôt Bella.

-Ce n'est rien, la rassura-t-elle, il semblerait que ton Roméo nous ait retrouvé. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne peut pas entrer. Ecoute, je vais aller lui parler, je peux te laisser seule ?

-Oui.

-Bon, je vais le calmer et s'il est prêt à discuter, je te l'envoie.

-Quoi ?! S'écria Bella alors qu'elle sortait du cottage. »

Ambre avait à peine fait un pas à l'extérieur qu'elle dut s'élancer sur le côté pour éviter une boule d'énergie qui s'écrasa contre le bouclier du cottage, ne créant aucun dommage. Elle se releva tout en époussetant ses vêtements avant de lancer un regard peu amène à Edward qui avait déjà fait apparaître une nouvelle sphère.

« -Arrête immédiatement, tu effraies Bella !

Tout en soupirant, il referma son poing sur la boule, la détruisant. Ils se défièrent pendant quelques secondes du regard avant qu'il ne se pince l'arête du nez. Ambre sourit, apparemment, il serait plus aisé qu'elle ne le pensait de le convaincre !

-Laisse-moi entrer !

-Non, du moins, pas temps que je ne serais pas fixée sur tes intentions.

-C'est de la folie, Ambre, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Elle est humaine !

-Et nous, nous sommes des vampires et des sorciers.

-Tu penses réellement que nous pourrions la protéger ? Demanda Edward en s'asseyant sur la balancelle.

Ambre ne put réprimer un sourire. Elle le rejoignit et le prit dans ses bras.

-Edward, que ressens-tu à l'idée d'être père ?

-Jamais, je n'aurais imaginé… imaginé que j'aurais un jour cette chance, mais je ne veux pas la perdre… je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre…

-Tu ne la perdras pas, quand son corps d'humaine ne supportera plus la grossesse, il faudra que tu sois fort et que tu acceptes de perdre ce côté d'elle.

-Je sais… Cependant, le bébé survivra-t-il ?

Pour toute réponse, Ambre prit sa main et la posa sur son ventre. Elle vit le visage d'Edward s'éclairer quand il sentit la présence du bébé.

-La magie l'a protégé, je suis certaine que sa magie protégera aussi ton fils ou ta fille.

-Tout ceci me semble trop beau pour être réel, avoua Edward, si… si je devais les perdre…

-Tu ne les perdras pas, nous ferons tout pour que cela n'arrive pas.

Ambre sourit quand elle sentit la joue d'Edward se poser sur son ventre, il lui semblait que son enfant tentait à son tour de rassurer son ami.

-Merci, chuchota-t-il à son ventre avant de le caresser tendrement, merci, petit-frère.

-Allez, va retrouver Bella, parlez, mais sois gentil avec elle, sinon, je viens te botter les fesses, compris ?

-Oui. »

Edward déposa un baiser sur son front avant d'entrer dans le cottage. A peine avait-il ouvert la porte qu'elle vit Bella se jeter dans ses bras. D'un pas léger, Ambre quitta son refuge pour partir à la recherche de sa moitié.

* * *

Edward sentait les mains de Bella s'agripper fermement à ses épaules, s'il avait été humain, elle lui aurait sûrement broyé les os. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux, tentant ainsi de l'apaiser. Il sentit la jeune fille se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour lui offrir ses lèvres, il ne se fit pas prier, il l'embrassa. Tout en ne quittant pas ses lèvres, il la conduisit jusqu'au canapé où ils s'installèrent. Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre, ne parlant pas, savourant le simple fait d'être ensemble. Timidement, la main d'Edward descendit jusqu'au ventre de la jeune fille pour caresser un léger renflement. La main de Bella ne tarda pas à rejoindre la sienne. Il sourit tout en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux pour s'imprégner de leur doux parfum.

« -Pardonne-moi pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, s'excusa Edward, je n'aurais pas du avoir de telles pensées envers notre enfant, je me fais honte.

-Non, Edward ! Je t'interdis de penser ça ! Tu ne pensais qu'à ma sécurité et pour cela je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Je suis heureuse que tu ais changé d'avis.

-Tu sais que ce ne sera pas facile, mon amour, cette grossesse ne sera pas de tout repos.

-Oui, je le sais, mais si tu es à mes côtés, je me sens capable de tout affronter et puis n'oublie pas que c'est pour notre enfant.

-Je serais à tes côtés… Bella… Ambre et moi, nous pensons que tu ne pourras pas mener à terme cette grossesse en tant qu'humaine.

-Je suis prête, Edward, cela fait longtemps que je suis prête à renoncer à mon humanité pour passer l'éternité à tes côtés.

-Je le sais, mais la transformation n'aura lieu que quand le bébé aura suffisamment de force magique pour y survivre. En attendant, tu devras…

-Je serais forte, ne t'en fais pas. »

Bella quitta l'étau de ses bras pour se redresser et s'emparer de ses lèvres. Leur baiser était doux, leurs mains étaient toujours jointes sur le ventre de la future maman, Edward eut l'impression de ressentir une douce chaleur à cet endroit. Leur enfant s'éveillait lentement à la vie, à leur amour et sa magie commençait à se faire ressentir. Son cœur se gonfla d'amour pour ce petit être qui grandissait en Bella. Il se promit que quoi qu'il advienne, il ferait tout pour les protéger.

Edward se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur le ventre de la jeune fille qui passa une main dans ses cheveux, émue de son geste. Il s'apprêtait à ravir une nouvelle fois les lèvres de son aimée, mais son ventre gargouilla. Il sourit en voyant ses joues rougir d'embarras, il les caressa. Cela lui manquerait de ne plus la voir rougir, tout comme il perdrait le plaisir de l'entendre parler durant son sommeil, mais elle lui offrait tellement plus… Ils allaient être une famille et cela pour l'éternité. Il quitta le canapé pour lui préparer un encas. Sa main effleura sa poche où était toujours caché l'écrin qui renfermait la bague de sa mère. Il réprima l'élan de tristesse qui menaçait de l'envahir, il devait se raisonner, ne plus y penser, Bella ne voulait pas l'épouser. Il devait l'accepter. Il se morigéna, comment pouvait-il se plaindre alors qu'il allait être père et passer l'éternité auprès de la femme qu'il aimait ? Il était un idiot de ne pas profiter pleinement de son bonheur, de la chance qu'il avait !

* * *

Bella observa Edward qui se rendait à la cuisine pour lui préparer quelque chose à grignoter. Son cœur se serra quand elle vit la main du vampire se poser sur sa poche. Pendant quelques secondes, elle put lire la tristesse dans son regard qu'il se dépêcha de masquer. Elle s'en voulait de le faire souffrir ainsi, d'autant plus maintenant qu'elle avait compris l'importance que revêtait le mariage à ses yeux. Alors qu'il sortait des aliments du réfrigérateur, elle lui annonça qu'elle allait prendre une douche.

Après avoir emprunté quelques vêtements à Ambre, Bella gagna la salle de bain. Elle apprécia le jet chaud de la douche sur son corps, elle ferma les yeux sous la sensation de bien-être que cela lui prodiguait. Une douce odeur de fraise emplie la cabine de douche. Elle ouvrit les yeux, surprise, avant de sourire en sentant une main fraîche masser ses épaules avec le gel douche. Les mains d'Edward déplacèrent ses cheveux pour avoir un meilleur accès à son dos. Peu à peu, ses doigts se firent plus lascifs, transformant le massage en caresses qui éveillèrent une douce chaleur dans le creux de son ventre.

Bella se laissa aller contre le torse accueillant de son amant, savourant son étreinte, sa bouche déposait de doux baisers le long de son cou, puis, ses lèvres suivirent la courbe de ses épaules. Elle se retourna pour chercher le chemin de ses lèvres, ils échangèrent un baiser passionné alors qu'elle se lovait contre lui. Un feu sembla s'éveiller dans ses veines lorsqu'elle sentit son membre dur contre son ventre. Edward la repoussa doucement. Il saisit le gel douche et en versa dans le creux de sa paume avant de frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre, le faisant légèrement mousser.

Ses mains se posèrent sur son corps pour le laver. Il s'appliqua à recouvrir sa poitrine de mousse blanche, Bella ne retenait plus ses gémissements. Lentement, les mains du vampire glissèrent sur son ventre qu'elles cajolèrent tendrement un instant. Il s'agenouilla ensuite face à elle, ses mains nettoyèrent ses mollets, ses cuisses, remontant toujours plus haut, augmentant son rythme cardiaque et le feu qui couvait en elle. Enfin, sa main trouva le chemin de sa féminité. Elle s'agrippa à ses épaules quand son pouce se posa sur son clitoris alors que son majeur caressait sa fente humide, s'insinuant légèrement en elle. Ses hanches bougèrent, son corps réclamant plus de contact. Les doigts de son amant s'activèrent caressant, s'introduisant toujours plus loin en elle.

Soudain, Bella poussa un soupir de frustration. Edward s'était redressé. Il décrocha le pommeau de la douche et commença à nettoyer son corps couvert de mousse. Ses mains recommencèrent à la caresser avec douceur, son désir en devenait presque douloureux. Elle retint de justesse un cri de joie lorsque son amant s'agenouilla à nouveau face à elle. Bella crut défaillir lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue fraîche lécher avec gourmandise son clitoris alors que le pommeau de la douche qu'Edward tenait la caressait avec de l'eau chaude. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans la chevelure cuivrée de son compagnon. La sensation combinée de sa langue et de l'eau était en train de lui faire perdre la tête, le chaud et le froid se disputaient faisant trembler son corps.

La langue d'Edward s'insinua dans les replis de sa féminité et elle ne put s'empêcher de presser sa tête un peu plus contre elle. Elle eut l'impression de sentir un sourire naître sur ses lèvres alors qu'il reprenait ses caresses avec plus d'acharnement. Le plaisir ne cessait de grandir en elle. La langue d'Edward l'emmenait vers les apothéoses du plaisir. Le jet d'eau chaude vint soudain caresser son clitoris alors que la langue de son amour entrait et sortait violemment en elle, se recroquevillant pour saisir le nectar de son désir. Bella sentit ses jambes trembler alors qu'elle gémissait bruyamment, ses muscles se contractèrent autour de la langue d'Edward alors qu'elle atteignait l'orgasme en criant le prénom de son amant.

Elle était toujours dans un état second quand elle sentit les bras d'Edward se refermer autour de sa taille pour lui éviter de tomber sur le carrelage. Il coupa l'eau, puis, tendrement, il la prit dans ses bras. Tout en déposant de petits baisers sur son visage, il essuya son corps. Il l'enveloppa dans une grande serviette. Edward attrapa une autre serviette pour essuyer ses longs cheveux. Il passa derrière elle. Bella était comme hypnotisée par ces gestes. Elle savait qu'il avait éprouvé du plaisir en lui donnant un orgasme, mais il ne s'était pas soulagé de son désir, elle pouvait le sentir frôler ses fesses, même s'il faisait son possible pour qu'elle ne le sente pas. Malgré l'urgence du désir qu'il devait ressentir, il prenait son temps pour s'occuper d'elle. La jeune fille restait admirative du contrôle qu'il avait, de la tendresse et de la prévenance dont il faisait toujours preuve envers elle. Comment pouvait-elle refuser d'épouser un être aussi parfait que lui ?

Elle réprima un soupir, ne souhaitant pas qu'Edward se rende compte du dilemme qui l'habitait. Elle releva la tête. Le miroir qui était face à elle était légèrement embué, mais il lui renvoyait parfaitement son reflet. Son visage portait encore des traces de son récent orgasme, ses yeux pétillaient d'amour pour l'être parfait qui se tenait à ses côtés. Quelques unes de ses boucles brunes s'échappaient de la serviette blanche qu'il utilisait, pendant un instant, la serviette blanche se transforma en fin voile blanc… La voix d'Ambre résonna à ses oreilles, lui arrachant un sourire.

_Isabella Marie Cullen. Bella Cullen. __Madame Edward Cullen. Isabella Marie Cullen. __Bella Cullen. Madame Edward Cullen._

Elle n'eut aucun mal à s'imaginer une allée blanche, leurs amis, leurs familles qui se tiendraient de part et d'autre. Au bout de cette allée, Edward l'attendrait sous une arche de fleurs. Elle pouvait voir son sourire, son regard emplis de fierté et d'amour au moment où elle deviendrait sa femme. Sa femme. Elle serait à lui et lui, cet être si divin, serait à elle, il serait son mari. Tous, et surtout toutes, sauraient qu'il était à elle !

« -Puis-je savoir ce qui te fait ainsi sourire ? Questionna Edward en déposant un baiser sur son épaule dénudée.

-Je suis heureuse, répondit-elle simplement.

-Qu'es-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour lire tes pensées, soupira-t-il.

-En tout cas là, j'ai faim ! Avoua-t-elle en attrapant un peignoir et en l'enfilant. Tu viens ?

-J'arrive dans un instant, promit-il. »

Bella comprit qu'il voulait d'abord régler son petit problème avant de la rejoindre, enfin, pas si petit que ça… Elle entendit l'eau de la douche et fut en quelque sorte rassurée qu'il ait choisi cette option, quoi que l'imaginer se caresser en pensant à elle était plutôt excitant… Elle sentit aussitôt sa féminité s'humidifier. Ses joues rougirent et elle fut bien heureuse qu'il ne puisse pas avoir accès à son esprit !

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la cuisine et observa l'assiette avec l'encas que son petit-ami lui avait préparé. Cela avait l'air délicieux, mais elle n'en avait plus envie. Elle paniqua en entendant l'eau de la douche s'arrêter. Il n'allait pas tarder à la rejoindre ! Bella sursauta en entendant son portable sonner. Elle attrapa son téléphone. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle avait reçu deux messages au même moment. Lorsqu'elle vit le nom des expéditeurs, ses joues prirent feu et elle hésita à les ouvrir. Alice et Ambre. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'elles avaient vu… Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle ouvrit celui d'Alice.

« -N'hésite pas, si tu en as envie fonce !!! Amuse-toi bien !

C'était décidé, elle allait mourir de honte ! Décidant de mettre rapidement un terme à cette torture, elle ouvrit celui d'Ambre.

-Placard à droite de l'évier, deuxième étagère et troisième étagère. Premier tiroir du congélateur en partant du haut. Ne soyez pas sages ! A demain ! »

Bella ne savait pas si elle devait les maudire ou les bénir. Elle suivit les instructions d'Ambre et réussit à trouver tout ce qu'elle souhaitait avant qu'Edward ne la rejoigne. Ce dernier arrivait justement dans le salon alors qu'elle venait tout juste de terminer. Il l'observa un peu surpris avant de ranger le repas qu'il lui avait préparé au frigo. Bella se dirigea vers le salon et s'allongea sur le canapé. Elle observait Edward en cuisine. Il portait un jean noir qui moulait parfaitement ses fesses, une chemise blanche qui laissait entrevoir son torse musclé. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés lui donnant un air sexy. Quand il eut terminé, il la rejoignit. Il voulut s'installer auprès d'elle sur le canapé, mais elle lui fit signe de prendre place dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

« -Tu ne manges pas ? Demanda-t-il en désignant sa coupe glacée.

-Si, dit-elle en plongeant sa cuillère dans la crème chantilly, je t'attendais.

Tout en priant pour ne pas être ridicule, elle porta la cuillère à sa bouche avant de la lécher consciencieusement pour s'assurer qu'elle soit bien propre. Pendant tout ce temps, son regard ne quitta pas celui d'Edward. Elle retint un sourire quand elle vit ses prunelles s'assombrir et ses mains serrer fermement les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Elle recommença son manège avant de laisser échapper un petit soupir de frustration.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? Demanda le vampire d'une voix rauque.

-Il manque quelque chose, murmura Bella en observant sa glace.

-Quoi donc ?

-Toi.

-Pardon ? Interrogea Edward un peu perdu.

-Toi, l'ingrédient qu'il me manque c'est toi, osa-t-elle avouer les joues en feu.

Un lent feulement s'échappa du torse de son compagnon qui faillit éventrer le fauteuil tant ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans le cuir. Bella se leva pour venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux. Son peignoir s'entrouvrit légèrement, elle sentit le regard de son petit-ami glisser le long de son décolleté.

-Tu veux rendre ma glace parfaite ? Questionna-t-elle d'une petite voix et en faisant la moue.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Demanda-t-il avec difficulté.

-Promets-moi de faire tout ce que je te dis, susurra Bella à son oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

-Promis.

Aussitôt, la jeune fille quitta ses jambes pour reprendre sa place sur le canapé. Son compagnon l'observa d'un air un peu perdu.

-Enlève ta chemise, ordonna-t-elle.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage d'Edward et elle fut soulagée qu'il lui obéisse sans se vexer qu'elle ne lui donne des ordres. Lentement, ses doigts fins défirent les boutons. Il se tourna pour l'ôter, lui permettant de voir les muscles de son dos bouger à chacun de ses mouvements.

-C'est bien, approuva-t-elle.

Il se retourna, attendant la suite des instructions. Bella porta une nouvelle cuillerée de glace à sa bouche de manière encore plus suggestive. Elle sourit en voyant la bosse déformer le jean de son vampire.

-Le pantalon, dit-elle simplement.

Tout aussi lentement que pour la chemise, il enleva son pantalon. Il ne portait plus que son boxer noir qui moulait ses formes plus que parfaites. Bella ne put s'empêcher de mordre sa lèvre inférieure lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son sexe qui se dressait fièrement sous son vêtement.

-Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? Demanda Edward d'une voix provocante.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de parler ! Gronda Bella d'une voix un peu tremblante. Pour punition, assieds-toi !

Edward reprit place dans son fauteuil. Bella chercha dans son regard la preuve qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, mais elle n'y trouva que du désir et de l'amour. Elle prit une nouvelle bouchée de glace et elle vit son tendre amour se raidir dans son fauteuil.

-Bien, puisque tu es sage, tu as le droit d'ôter ton boxer !

Bella sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa poitrine quand elle le vit soulever ses hanches puis faire glisser le sous-vêtement le long de ses jambes. Il était magnifique, jamais elle ne pourrait se lasser de le contempler !

-Caresses-toi ! Ordonna-t-elle dans un murmure.

-Quoi ?!

La jeune fille sentit la panique la gagner, elle était allée trop loin, il avait parfaitement entendu ce qu'elle avait dit ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?! Etait-il trop tôt pour évoquer son état de femme enceinte et mettre tout sur le dos de ces foutues hormones ?! Elle releva la tête pour lui présenter ses excuses tout en craignant de croiser son regard outré. Elle se figea quand elle vit ses prunelles ambrées noyées de désir. Ses yeux quittèrent ceux de son amant pour descendre le long de son corps, une de ses mains était enroulée à la base de son membre.

-Qu'as-tu dit ? Répéta-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Caresses-toi ! »

Bella sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines lorsqu'il commença à se caresser. Son intimité était plus qu'humide et ses reins étaient en feu tant elle le désirait. Edward avait les yeux mi-clos, son visage était magnifié par le plaisir qu'il ressentait, son souffle était court. Des gémissements s'échappaient de son torse, elle crut défaillir lorsqu'il murmura plusieurs fois son prénom.

Jamais, elle n'aurait imaginé qu'un tel spectacle soit une torture pour elle. Tous ses sens étaient douloureux tellement elle le désirait. Elle ne voulait pas que ce soit ses doigts qui le touche ainsi, mais les siens ! Sans qu'elle ne se rende compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle posa sa coupe sur la table basse, la seconde suivante, elle s'agenouillait entre ses jambes. Edward parut étonné quand elle repoussa sa main, mais il l'oublia bien vite quand elle lécha la longueur de son membre. Bella s'amusa à le lécher, à le mordiller comme s'il était une sucette. Puis, sa bouche se referma sur son gland, l'aspirant, le caressant, sa langue se glissa dans la petite fente arrachant un rugissement à Edward. Elle recueillit une première goutte de son essence. Sa main s'enroula et cajola la base de son membre qu'elle ne pouvait prendre en elle alors que sa langue titillait toujours son gland. Son autre main vint malaxer tendrement ses boules.

Le souffle d'Edward devenait de plus en plus erratique et bien qu'il essayait de se contrôler, ses hanches bougeaient contre sa bouche, cherchant à s'enfoncer plus profondément en elle. Bella se détendit pour l'accueillir le plus loin possible, tout en accentuant ses caresses. Soudain, elle sentit son amant se raidir. Son membre trembla dans la douce étreinte de sa bouche qu'elle resserra. Edward se libéra, elle avala sa semence tout en continuant de le cajoler. Elle attendit qu'il redescende lentement sur terre pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux et l'embrasser avec passion.

« -Merci, murmura Edward entre deux baisers.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, j'ai autant apprécié que toi.

-Ta glace a fondu, remarqua-t-il.

-C'est pas grave, j'ai envie d'autre chose, avoua-t-elle dans un sourire. »

La seconde suivante, Edward la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la chambre où il lui fit tendrement l'amour.

* * *

Ambre était assise sur un tronc d'arbre. A quelques mètres devant elle, Carlisle était en train de se recueillir sur la tombe d'Esmé. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et le caressa tendrement. Elle sentit son bébé bouger et cela la réconforta. Elle n'avait pas à être là, Carlisle avait besoin de solitude. Sans un bruit, elle se redressa.

« -Où vas-tu ? Demanda Carlisle.

Il était toujours devant la tombe de son épouse. Son regard fixait un point qu'elle ne pouvait définir et elle se demanda un instant s'il lui parlait.

-Ambre ?

Ok, apparemment, elle avait été moins discrète que ce qu'elle pensait. Il se tourna légèrement vers elle et lui tendit la main. La seconde suivante, elle saisissait sa main. Il l'attira contre lui. Elle sentit son visage s'enfouir dans ses cheveux qu'il huma avant de pousser un petit soupir.

-Je ne me lasserai jamais de ton parfum, murmura-t-il. Comment vont Edward et Bella ?

-Plus que bien, assura-t-elle amusée alors que des images apparaissaient dans son esprit.

-Et pour leur bébé ?

-Edward et moi la surveillerons, tout va bien se passer grâce à notre magie, mais Edward devra la transformer à un moment ou à un autre.

-Le bébé et Bella iront bien ?

-Oui.

-Merci, souffla-t-il, j'étais tellement inquiet. Edward n'aurait pas survécu s'il les avait perdus.

-Ce ne sera pas le cas.

-Viens, murmura Carlisle en l'entraînant dans les bois, allons, ailleurs. »

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Carlisle ne stoppa leur course que quand ils furent au bord de l'océan. Ils s'allongèrent en haut des falaises et se perdirent dans la contemplation du ciel étoilé. Ambre sentit la main de son amant glisser sur son ventre pour venir le caresser.

« -Il s'est arrondi, réalisa le futur père ému.

-Il grandit vite.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'on nous ait fait un tel cadeau, un enfant… Si tu savais comme je suis heureux. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, assura-t-elle, en parlant d'enfants…

-Oui, il va falloir qu'on le leur annonce.

-Je pensais que ce serait bien de le leur dire en même temps qu'Edward et Bella.

-Tu appréhendes ?

-Disons que j'ai peur qu'ils se sentent exclus, confessa Ambre, la situation n'est pas facile pour eux. Ils ont déjà fait un effort pour accepter notre relation, alors, imagine quelle va être leur réaction quand ils sauront pour le bébé.

-Tout se passera bien, assura Carlisle, je connais mes enfants. Rosalie aura peut-être un peu de mal, mais ce ne sera pas à cause de toi, c'est parce qu'elle a toujours regretté de ne pas être mère.

-Oui, je sais… Peut-être pourrions-nous lui proposer d'être la marraine ?

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée… Et Emmett serait le parrain ?

-Non, je préfère Jasper, laissons Emmett à Edward !

Un léger rire leur échappa. Le téléphone d'Ambre sonna et elle l'attrapa.

-Alice m'envoie une photo, expliqua-t-elle émue.

-Une photo ? S'étonna Carlisle. »

Ambre avait la gorge trop nouée pour répondre. Elle lui tendit le téléphone et elle sentit l'émotion le submerger lui aussi. Alice avait fait quelques travaux dans une des chambres, au milieu de celle-ci, se tenaient deux berceaux dont les fins voilages blancs caressaient le sol…

****************

Passez une bonne semaine et surtout un bon ciné mercredi !!!!!


	35. Chapter 35

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

MERCI énormément pour toutes vos reviews !!!!!

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : Le surprendre**

Bella caressa le doux voilage blanc qui recouvrait le berceau. Son autre main se posa automatiquement sur son ventre qui s'arrondissait déjà. Elle n'était enceinte que depuis quelques heures, mais elle arborait déjà la silhouette d'une femme enceinte de 2 mois ! Un sourire rayonnant de joie se dessina sur son visage. Elle était heureuse. Son regard se posa sur le deuxième berceau qui occupait la chambre et elle se sentit soulagée de ne pas être seule, même si la situation d'Ambre n'était pas exactement la même que la sienne. Elle avait remarqué que la sorcière portait des pulls amples et elle était certaine que son ventre devait déjà se faire remarquer bien plus que le sien. Bella s'assit sur un rocking-chair et commença à se balancer doucement. Elle repensa aux dernières heures qui s'étaient écoulées, tout avait été tellement vite…

******************

Edward et elle étaient encore blottis l'un contre l'autre, quand ce dernier déclara qu'ils étaient attendus à la villa. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux abords de l'immense demeure blanche, ils rejoignirent Ambre et Carlisle qui paraissaient tendus. Elle s'était jetée dans leurs bras après avoir apprit la bonne nouvelle ! Cependant, il leur restait la partie la plus délicate : l'annoncer à leurs proches ! Bella comprenait que l'autre couple soit tendu, l'ombre d'Esmé était toujours présente dans la villa et même elle, elle pensait souvent à la douce vampire. C'est donc ensemble qu'ils entrèrent dans la villa. Bella sut immédiatement qu'Alice avait retrouvé tous ses pouvoirs lorsqu'elle vit la joie pétiller dans son regard. Edward soupira et secoua la tête de manière désabusée lorsqu'il entendit les pensées du petit lutin, Bella était certaine qu'il avait lu dans son esprit toutes les sorties shopping qu'elle prévoyait pour les deux futures mamans et leurs bébés. Par contre, les trois autres membres de la famille les observaient d'un œil intrigué. Emmett et Rosalie paraissaient même un peu inquiets. Jasper ne partageait pas leur inquiétude, car il ne pouvait pas ignorer la joie qui s'échappait de son épouse !

Finalement, Carlisle prit la parole. Edward lui vint en aide. Elle put lire l'étonnement se dessiner sur les visages de ses amis. Soudain, Emmett et Jasper éclatèrent de joie et vinrent les embrasser. Alice suivit le mouvement tout en sautillant de bonheur. Seule Rose n'avait pas bougé. Carlisle s'approcha doucement d'elle, mais elle se déroba à son étreinte et sortit de la villa. Emmett voulut se lancer à sa poursuite, mais Alice l'en empêcha. Le petit lutin prit Bella par la main et elles partirent seules à la recherche de la vampire.

Elles ne tardèrent pas à la retrouver. Rosalie était assise auprès de la tombe d'Esmé. Alice et elle s'étaient installées à ses côtés, elles n'avaient pas parlé, attendant que Rose soit prête à se confier. Finalement, elle le fit. Elles l'écoutèrent. Bella eut mal pour elle. Hormis Esmé, elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui avait autant désiré des enfants que Rosalie. Elles discutèrent longuement. Rose sembla s'apaiser et accepter la situation tout en pestant contre le destin qui refusait qu'elle devienne mère. Alice lui sourit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, en lui disant qu'elle aurait beaucoup de travail en devenant marraine. Jamais Bella n'avait vu les yeux de Rosalie emplis d'autant de bonheur. Le petit lutin lui raconta alors qu'elle avait eu une vision de Carlisle et d'Ambre qui discutaient et que la sorcière avait proposé qu'elle soit la marraine de leur enfant à naître.

C'est donc le cœur léger et un sourire aux lèvres, qu'elles regagnèrent la villa. Les retrouvailles avaient été émouvantes et tendres. Cependant, ce moment parfait ne tarda pas à être troublé par le grognement d'Edward et le rire tonitruant d'Emmett. Bella observa l'air soudain inquiet de son petit-ami, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait encore bien se passer ! Tous les vampires de la pièce se figèrent, Jasper, Rosalie et Alice esquissèrent un sourire, Ambre, elle, essayait de garder un visage neutre et Carlisle arbora un air compatissant. Elle vit le médecin s'approcher d'Edward, il lui donna une tape amicale et encourageante dans le dos avant de se diriger vers le hall d'entrée. Il atteignait la porte quand la sonnette retentit dans toute la maison. Bella crut se sentir mal quand elle entendit la voix de son père. Elle se tourna vers Emmett et le fusilla du regard ! Ambre lança un petit sourire moqueur au vampire, tout en marmonnant qu'il aurait dû retenir la leçon… La seconde suivante, Emmett se retrouvait affublé d'un costume de ballerine et esquissait contre sa volonté des pas chassés.

Ils éclatèrent de rire devant la mine outragé du vampire qui ne cessait de grogner tout en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de faire des pirouettes. Un flash éclaira la pièce et elle remarqua que Jasper avait immortalisé l'instant malgré les menaces de représailles d'Emmett. Bella sentit toute sa joie disparaître quand elle se rendit compte que son père riait à en pleurer à côté de Carlisle. Tout aussi brutalement, le costume d'Emmett disparu et il retrouva son apparence normale ainsi que sa liberté de mouvements. Son air furieux se transforma en sourire quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Charlie. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et Bella se demanda si son bébé ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose pour qu'il débarrasse le plancher !

Bella n'eut besoin de rien faire, Rose s'en chargea pour elle. Elle entraîna son vampire de mari hors de la maison malgré ses protestations, tout en lui promettant des semaines d'abstinence s'il ne se calmait pas. Alice et Jasper ne tardèrent pas à les suivre, avant de sortir, ce dernier les regarda. Elle remarqua le hochement de tête empli de gratitude qu'Edward lui adressa, au même instant, elle se sentait apaisée. Cependant, la panique ne tarda pas à reprendre le dessus lorsqu'elle remarqua que Charlie était en uniforme et donc armé. Le rire d'Ambre la fit tressaillir, la sorcière s'excusa aussitôt et Bella comprit qu'elle avait suivi son regard lorsque celui-ci s'était posé sur l'arme de son père.

« -Tout va bien ? Finit par demander Charlie.

-Oui ! S'empressa de répondre Bella qui sentait déjà ses joues s'échauffer.

-Rassurez-vous, Charlie, tout va bien, affirma Carlisle d'un ton apaisant. Nous serons à l'étage si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Quoi ?! Ils ne restaient pas ?! Bella sentit sa panique augmenter. Charlie vouait une admiration sans limite à Carlisle et elle était certaine que si le médecin restait à leurs côtés, Charlie saurait se contenir. Elle les implora du regard, mais Ambre saisit la main du blond pour le suivre à l'étage. En passant à leurs côtés, elle murmura quelques mots à Edward qui grogna discrètement.

-Asseyez-vous, Charlie, proposa Edward tout en la faisant asseoir à ses côtés dans le canapé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Chuchota Bella.

-Elle m'a dit que je devrais être heureux de courir vite, souffla Edward tout en adressant un sourire crispé à Charlie qui les observait avec suspicion.

-Oh, non ! Gémit Bella.

-Alors, les enfants ? S'impatienta Charlie. Emmett m'a dit que c'était urgent, que se passe-t-il ?

-Je vais le tuer, maugréa Edward.

-Je te donne un coup de main, promit Bella.

-Alors ?

Bella jeta un coup d'œil à Edward qui haussa les épaules. Elle savait qu'il allait parler pour eux, mais c'était à elle de le faire, Charlie était son père.

-Charlie… Papa, bégaya-t-elle, je… tu…

-Oui ? L'encouragea-t-il.

-Voilà, tu… tu vas… Je …. Je suis… Je…

-Edward, pourrais-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ? S'agaça Charlie face à la crainte évidente que manifestait sa fille.

-Chef Swan, vous devez savoir que j'aime votre fille et ce pour l'éternité. Vous connaissez ma nature et pourtant vous acceptez que je côtoie Bella, j'ose espérer que cela signifie que vous acceptez notre union et …

-Vous allez vous marier ?! Coupa Charlie.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! S'écria Bella.

La jeune fille se tut en sentant son vampire se raidir, décidément, elle ne lui épargnait rien !

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, enfin, je …

-C'est bon, Bella, coupa Edward d'un ton morne.

-Alors, que se passe-t-il ? Tu… Tu…, bafouilla Charlie en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Edward.

-Non ! Le contredit-il en lisant sa question dans son esprit. Non ! Je compte effectivement transformer Bella, mais ce n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour, rassurez-vous.

-Qu'y a-t-il donc ? S'énerva Charlie en les observant à tour de rôle.

-Papa, je … je…

-Charlie, vous allez être grand-père, lâcha Edward en mettant fin au supplice des deux humains.

Ca y'est ! Edward avait tout dit ! Bella posa aussitôt son regard sur l'arme de Charlie. Les secondes passèrent, puis, les minutes, il n'avait toujours pas dégainé. Elle osa relever la tête et fronça les sourcils. Son père ne quittait pas des yeux Edward, ce dernier opinait de la tête pour acquiescer ou réfuter. Bella se leva d'un pas furieux et vint se placer entre eux deux.

-Non, mais j'y crois pas ! Vous ne pensez pas que je suis moi aussi concernée par la situation, alors, arrêtez immédiatement ce dialogue muet !

-Pardon, maugréa Charlie en se renfrognant.

-Je suis désolé, Bella, s'excusa Edward, mais je me devais bien de répondre à ses questions !

-Et tu ne pouvais pas les poser à haute voix ? Lança la jeune fille à son père.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma dernière question, rappela Charlie en regardant Edward.

-Oui, il y a un risque, avoua-t-il dans un murmure, mais je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que ce risque devienne nul.

-Et il n'est pas seul, Charlie, annonça Ambre en les rejoignant, je veillerai sur elle.

-Franchement, papa, tout va bien se passer, j'ai deux puissants sorciers pour veiller sur moi.

-Et un excellent médecin, ajouta Charlie en croisant le regard de Carlisle qui hocha la tête. »

Bella esquissa un pâle sourire. Carlisle avait acquiescé pour rassurer son père, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'allait tout de même pas la suivre pour sa grossesse ? Non ? Il était son beau-père, il était… il était…Enfin, bref… C'était Carlisle ! Jamais, elle n'oserait… Non ! Se rassura-t-elle. Il avait dit cela pour Charlie, ce n'était que des paroles en l'air. Elle fut sauvée de ses tourments par une chaude étreinte. Charlie la serrait dans ses bras, il déposa un baiser sur son front tout en posant une main timide sur son ventre. Elle lui sourit franchement et tous ses soucis s'évanouirent quand Charlie prit Edward dans ses bras.

La fratrie Cullen fit son retour au même moment. Après quelques embrassades, Alice réclama l'attention de tous. Elle les conduisit à l'étage et s'arrêta devant la porte d'une chambre. Bella reconnut la chambre de Carlisle et d'Esmé. Alice finit par ouvrir la porte. La jeune fille n'était jamais entrée dans cette chambre, mais elle était certaine qu'à l'origine elle ne devait pas ressembler à cela ! Elle s'avança doucement dans la pièce, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'émerveillement devant la chambre d'enfant dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Ses doigts se promenèrent sur les deux petits berceaux en bois blancs recouvert par un doux voilage blanc. En observant la chambre, Charlie s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda si elle avait autre chose à lui dire. Carlisle toussa discrètement attirant l'attention de son père. Elle perçut l'émotion et la fierté dans la voix du médecin quand il lui annonça qu'ils attendaient eux aussi un heureux évènement.

Lentement, ils avaient tous quitté la chambre. Edward et elle y étaient restés seuls, tendrement enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Leurs mains étaient jointes sur le ventre de la jeune femme, le visage d'Edward était enfoui dans son cou. Ils avaient regardé le petit berceau tout en imaginant le visage de leur futur enfant. Ils évoquèrent le sexe de leur enfant, elle était certaine qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon, elle imaginait déjà un petit Edward miniature, elle sourit. Ils avaient parlé de quelques prénoms. Puis à sa demande, Edward était sorti après l'avoir embrassé, elle avait envie de rester un peu seule dans cette chambre.

******************

Alors qu'elle se balançait tranquillement dans le rocking-chair, Bella en profitait pour mettre ses idées, ses envies au clair. Sa décision était prise. Elle était apaisée et heureuse. Bella sursauta quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir entrer Ambre et Alice, elles arboraient toutes les deux un sourire qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Elle sut aussitôt qu'elle était piégée ! Elles savaient tout !

******************

Edward ralentit sa course en arrivant aux abords de la villa. Pendant qu'ils étaient dans la chambre des bébés, Emmett avait ouvert une bouteille de champagne et Charlie en avait quelque peu abusé pour fêter l'évènement. Lorsqu'il était descendu, il avait dû se retenir de rire en voyant son frère et Charlie se lancer dans une danse de la joie pour fêter l'évènement. Carlisle avait invité Charlie à passer la nuit ici, mais l'homme avait refusé. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui et d'annoncer la nouvelle à Billy ! Edward avait donc prit le volant de la voiture de police pour ramener le chef Swan chez lui. Quand ils avaient traversé Forks, Charlie s'était quelque peu animé… Alors qu'ils étaient arrêtés à un feu rouge, il avait allumé la sirène ainsi que le gyrophare puis il avait baissé la vitre de sa voiture et avait hurlé aux passants qu'il adorait Edward Cullen, son fils, car il venait de lui faire un magnifique cadeau ! Edward se dépêcha refermer la vitre et de passer la première. S'il avait pu rougir, il était certain que son teint serait cramoisi !

Alors qu'il allait entrer dans la villa, il remarqua que son père l'attendait près du garage. Un sourire illuminait le visage de Carlisle.

« -J'imagine qu'Ambre t'a raconté l'esclandre de Charlie ? Bougonna son fils.

-Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, il et heureux ! Et puis tu devrais être heureux, il te considère comme son fils.

-Ouais, rappelle-moi de ne plus le laisser boire plus d'une coupe de champagne, maugréa Edward.

-Ecoute, j'aimerais que nous discutions, avoua Carlisle en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et en l'entraînant loin de la villa.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Je voulais savoir comment tu te sentais, admit-il, je sais qu'au départ cette grossesse ne t'enchantait pas.

-Je sais, j'ai honte de ma réaction.

-Tu pensais à Bella, le rassura-t-il en caressant son dos. Edward, tu as dit quelque chose ce jour là dans la clairière, quelque chose qui me tracasse. Tu as parlé d'une vision…

-J'ai eu une vision de Bella morte, sur son ventre ensanglanté se tenait notre enfant, ses pupilles étaient d'un rouge carmin, confessa Edward d'une voix emplie de souffrance.

-En as-tu parlé à Ambre ?

-Oui, mais aucune autre vision ne nous est parvenu et Bella semble tellement heureuse de porter notre enfant. Cette grossesse me comble de bonheur, mais j'ai peur... Tellement peur, je ne survivrai pas sans Bella.

-Et tu ne la perdras pas, promit Carlisle, nous veillerons tous sur elle et sur votre enfant. Tout va bien se passer, j'en suis certain.

-Merci, papa. J'espère être un aussi bon père que toi.

-J'en suis certain, le rassura Carlisle ému.

Edward prit son père dans ses bras et l'étreignit tendrement. Il pouvait ressentir tout son amour de père qui lui réchauffait le cœur et apaisait ses tourments.

-C'est l'heure des câlins ! Rugit Emmett en se jetant sur eux et en les serrant dans ses bras.

-Lâche-nous ! Grogna Edward. Tu vas nous briser des os !

-Emmett ! Gronda Carlisle.

-Quels rabat-joies vous faites ! Se plaignit-il en les relâchant.

-On va chasser, les informa Jasper.

-Vous venez avec nous ? Demanda Rosalie.

-Je préfère rester auprès de Bella…

-Tu dois te nourrir, mon fils, coupa Carlisle en observant ses yeux. Vas-y, je veillerai sur elle.

-Ambre et Alice ne viennent pas ? Questionna Edward.

-Non, elles iront chasser après avec Carlisle, répondit Jasper, on y va ? »

Edward hocha la tête et se lança à leur suite à travers les bois tout en chahutant gaiment avec ses frères.

******************

Carlisle ne put retenir un sourire en voyant ses enfants courir en se chamaillant. Il prit la direction de la villa où Ambre et Alice s'activaient. Grâce aux pouvoirs de sa compagne leurs esprits étaient protégés et ils avaient pu éloigner sans difficulté Edward de la maison. Il entra et se dirigea vers l'étage. Les filles étaient toutes les trois dans son bureau et surfaient sur le net, il fut étonné de les trouver là.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Interrogea-t-il en les rejoignant.

Il se pencha et haussa les sourcils quand il vit le site sur lequel elles étaient.

-Non ! Non ! Y'a rien qui me plaise ! Maugréa Bella d'un ton défaitiste.

-On va trouver, la rassura Ambre en lui caressant le dos.

-T'inquiète, je connais un autre site où…

-Les filles ! Les coupa Carlisle. Allez vous occuper du reste, je me charge de ça avec Bella.

-Tu es sûr ? Questionna Ambre en lui lançant un regard interloqué.

-Oups ! Dehors ! Edward ne restera pas éternellement à la chasse !

A contrecœur, Ambre et Alice sortirent. Il prit place à côté de Bella qui continuait à faire défiler des photos sur Internet.

-C'est stupide ! Je suis stupide ! Comment puis-je faire ça si…si…

Carlisle prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la berça tout en essuyant ses larmes.

-Il est tellement parfait, gentil, attentionné avec moi, et… et…

-Chut, Bella, j'ai une solution à ton problème, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'elle te plaise.

-Mais que… ? »

La minute suivante, Bella se jetait dans ses bras. Elle déposait des baisers sur ses joues tout en le remerciant.

******************

Edward n'en revenait pas ! Ils l'avaient tous laissé tomber ! Alice les avait rejoint et avait emmené Jasper pour une balade en amoureux. Emmett et Rosalie s'éclipsèrent eux aussi, l'abandonnant en plein milieu d'une forêt à plus de 100 km de chez eux alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore nourris ! Tout en maugréant contre eux, il reprit le chemin de la villa, il s'arrêta deux ou trois fois lorsqu'une proie alléchante croisait son chemin.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il arrivait à la villa. Il aperçut au loin son père et Ambre s'enfoncer dans les bois en se tenant par la main. Il les interpella, mais ils l'ignorèrent. Qu'avaient-ils tous à le fuir ainsi ?! Quelque peu contrarié, il fit glisser la baie vitrée donnant sur le salon. Il se figea. Une douce odeur de freesia embaumait l'air. Des dizaines de bougies blanches étaient disposées sur le sol, formant un chemin qui menait jusqu'à l'escalier où une bougie était déposée de chaque côté des marches. Un tapi de pétales de roses rouges comblait l'espace entre les bougies. Il referma la porte coulissante et s'avança d'un pas hésitant. Lorsqu'il posa un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, une douce mélodie résonna, il reconnut sans difficulté la berceuse qu'il avait composé pour Bella. Edward suivit le chemin de pétales, jalonné de bougies, jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre qui était entrouverte, il la poussa doucement.

Si son cœur avait été vivant, il se serait sûrement emballé dans sa poitrine à la vue de la magnifique jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Bella se tenait au milieu de la pièce, des centaines de bougies décoraient la chambre, des freesias, des lys blancs et des roses rouges étaient disposés un peu partout. Il s'avança vers elle, ému par sa beauté. Elle portait une longue robe blanche à taille empire, un grand ruban bleu en soie entourait son corps juste sous sa poitrine avant de se répandre en cascade vers le sol. Ses cheveux tombaient en de magnifiques anglaises sur ses épaules, son maquillage était discret, une légère touche de rouge sur ses lèvres les rendaient encore plus appétissantes. Toujours étonné et surpris, il n'osait bouger. Son regard ambré plongea dans celui chocolatée de sa bien-aimée et il put y lire un amour infini. D'un pas tremblant, Bella le rejoignit, sa longue robe blanche effleurait gracieusement le sol, lui donnant l'air d'un ange.

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle fut face à lui. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine, sa main douce et chaude vint caresser son visage avant qu'elle ne se hausse sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

« -Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il en contemplant son visage.

-C'est l'œuvre d'Ambre et Alice, avoua Bella.

-Elles n'ont pas beaucoup de mérite, remarqua Edward, tu es magnifique sans aucun artifice.

-Merci.

Elle reprit possession de ses lèvres, leurs langues se touchèrent, se caressèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que la jeune fille était à bout de souffle. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et il enfouit son visage dans son cou, s'imprégnant de son merveilleux parfum.

-Pourquoi tout ceci ? Finit-il par chuchoter.

-Edward, je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout. Tu es toute ma vie, tu seras toute mon éternité, mon amour. Tu m'as fait le plus beau des cadeaux, la plus belle des preuves d'amour en me permettant de porter notre enfant. Edward, jamais je n'aurais cru que j'aurais la chance de croiser un jour un être aussi parfait que toi et qu'en plus tu m'offrirais ton amour, un amour parfait et inconditionnel. Merci de rendre ma vie aussi heureuse.

Edward allait ouvrir la bouche, mais Bella l'empêcha de parler en posant son index sur ses lèvres pour le forcer à se taire. Elle retira doucement son doigt pour l'embrasser tendrement. Un sourire éclaira le visage de sa douce, il pouvait sentir son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer un peu plus, ses mains étaient moites, il se demanda ce qui pouvait la mettre dans un tel état. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard, même lorsque stupéfait, il la vit s'agenouiller face à lui. Ses mains tremblantes se refermèrent sur sa main gauche qu'elle porta à ses lèvres. Elle déposa un baiser sur le dos de sa main avant d'embrasser ensuite sa paume.

-Bella ? Murmura-t-il.

-Edward… Je serais une femme, une mère comblée, si tu acceptais, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, de m'épouser.

Le vampire sentit sa gorge se serrer. S'il avait pu pleurer des larmes auraient striés son beau visage. Il sentit les doigts de Bella trembler contre sa main.

-Alors ? Edward, tu veux bien m'épouser ?

-Bella, sourit-il en s'agenouillant en face d'elle, je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça pour me faire plaisir, je…

-Non, Edward. Je veux vraiment me marier avec toi, je veux être ta femme, je veux porter ton nom. Alors, Edward, veux-tu m'épouser ?

-Oui, bien sûr que oui, répondit-il en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

Tout en l'embrassant, ses doigts caressèrent ses joues, il essuya tendrement les larmes de sa douce. Ils ne pouvaient détacher leurs regards, leurs lèvres papillonnaient tendrement sur leurs visages alors qu'ils profitaient de leur bonheur. Soudain, Bella sourit et reprit sa main gauche dans la sienne.

-Bella ?

-Attends ! Lui demanda-t-elle en se penchant pour attraper un écrin noir.

Edward sentit son être tressaillir de joie quand il vit l'écrin. Elle l'ouvrit et il eut l'impression de manquer d'air.

-Mais… Mais c'est…

-Oui, répondit Bella émue, il… Il m'a aidé avec Ambre et Alice. Après que tu sois parti chasser, il nous a rejoint et j'étais en pleur parce que je n'avais pas de bague de fiançailles… Il… Il a dit que tu comprendrais… et qu'il espérait que tu accepterais que…

Edward se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ses doigts frôlèrent l'anneau d'or, une vision s'imposa à son esprit. Il la laissa prendre vie sous ses yeux.

_Sa douce était blottie dans les bras de son père, elle pleurait et Carlisle essayait de l'apaiser. _

_« -Chut, Bella, j'ai une solution à ton problème, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'elle te plaise. _

_-Mais que… ?_

_-Prends-la. _

_-Non, je ne peux pas, refusa Bella, c'est votre alliance ! _

_-J'ai aimé Esmé. Grâce à elle, j'ai pu avoir une famille formidable. Elle m'a apporté plus de bonheur que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Nous nous sommes aimés passionnément et c'est le même amour que je vous souhaite à Edward et à toi. Tu rends mon fils heureux et grâce à lui j'ai une merveilleuse fille. _

_-Oh, Carlisle ! _

_-Soit heureuse avec mon fils. Crois-moi, je serais vraiment flatté qu'Edward porte ma bague. _

_-Vous êtes certains… Enfin, je veux dire… Je sais qu'Edward sera honoré de porter votre alliance, mais… _

_-Esmé sera toujours présente dans mon cœur, je n'ai pas besoin de cette alliance pour me rappeler de notre amour car il est toujours là en moi, je le vois tous les jours quand je regarde mes enfants, mais je dois aussi avancer… J'aime Ambre, d'un amour différent, plus profond, elle est mon âme… Je sais qu'Esmé serait d'accord et heureuse de vous voir enfin unis. _

_-Merci Carlisle, balbutia la jeune fille en se jetant dans ses bras. »_

L'image se troubla et il revint à la réalité. Bella le couvait d'un regard empli d'amour. Il lui tendit la main. Un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage sur de sa douce alors qu'elle faisait glisser la bague à son annulaire. Ce qu'il lut en cet instant dans son regard lui ôta tous ses doutes, elle désirait vraiment l'épouser ! Bella voulait être sa femme ! Il se concentra quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir sa main, la bague de sa mère reposait sur sa paume. Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de Bella lorsqu'il la lui mit. 

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent avec ferveur. Ses mains glissèrent sur le corps de sa bien-aimée. Tendrement, il la souleva et la porta jusqu'à son lit qui était recouvert d'une parure de lit blanche qui était parsemée de pétales de roses. Il la déposa sur le lit et s'allongea à ses côtés. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pendant que leurs mains partaient à l'assaut de leurs corps. Edward s'allongea sur sa belle, il déposa des baisers le long de son cou, de sa poitrine. Ses doigts cherchèrent les attaches de la robe qu'il lui ôta. Ses lèvres titillèrent sa poitrine encore dissimulée par un écrin de soie. Il sentit ses mamelons durcir sous ses tendres assauts et des gémissements s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il continua sa course vers sa féminité. Edward s'arrêta un instant sur son ventre le caressant avec tendresse, adressant quelques mots empli d'amour à leur enfant. Il embrassa son ventre légèrement rebondi avant de poursuivre ses tendres assauts. Bella gémit et se cambra quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa féminité encore dissimulée. Les mains de sa douce se crispèrent dans ses cheveux et elle le força à revenir vers elle pour l'embrasser avec passion.

Leur baiser s'intensifiait. Les mains de Bella se posèrent sur ses hanches pour l'obliger à basculer sur le dos. Dès qu'il fut allongé, la jeune fille s'appliqua à lui rendre ses caresses. Il ne tarda pas à se retrouver nu et haletant de plaisir. Bella s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Sous ses yeux emplis de désir, elle enleva son soutien-gorge, libérant sa poitrine. Il se redressa, collant ainsi leurs poitrines l'une contre l'autre, le contact de leur peau nue les électrisa. Edward descendit sa main jusqu'à la culotte de la jeune fille qu'il arracha d'un geste prompt. Bella le repoussa pour qu'il se rallonge sur le lit. Il la vit se pencher sur son membre fièrement dressé qu'elle lécha avec gourmandise, cette vision érotique envoya une décharge de plaisir droit dans ses reins.

Comme si elle avait senti son impatience, Bella se redressa. Elle saisit son sexe palpitant, lui arrachant un grognement, et le guida en elle. Doucement, elle s'empala sur lui. Bella commença à se déhancher, accueillant toujours plus loin en elle son membre. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de la jeune fille pour l'aider dans sa quête du plaisir. Edward s'assit, enfermant sa bien-aimée dans l'étreinte de ses bras. Il sentit les doigts de sa douce se crisper sur ses épaules. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément alors que le désir coulait vivement dans leurs corps. Les cuisses de Bella claquaient sur les siennes chaque fois qu'elle retombait sur son membre. Leurs souffles devenaient courts, leurs muscles se tendaient sous l'effet du plaisir. Edward glissa sa main à la jonction de leurs corps, caressant le bouton de plaisir de sa douce. Les cris de Bella s'intensifièrent alors qu'elle resserrait son étreinte autour du corps de son amant. Bella trembla entre ses bras lorsque la jouissance la toucha. Elle cria son prénom tout en se resserrant autour de son sexe. Edward la rejoignit dans les tourbillons du plaisir en quelques coups de reins supplémentaires.

Les deux amants se laissèrent retomber sur le lit. Bella se blottit contre son torse, elle tentait de reprendre son souffle et de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur. Edward sourit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que leurs mains gauches étaient jointes et reposaient à l'endroit où aurait dû battre son cœur. Les deux anneaux symboles de leur amour, de leur promesse, brillaient de mille feux à la lueur des bougies.

*******************

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, si tout va bien (si mes cervicales sont guéries) la suite sera en ligne dimanche prochain !

Bonne soirée et à bientôt !


	36. Chapter 36

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

MERCI énormément pour toutes vos reviews !!!!! Merci pour tous vos messages de soutien, mes cervicales vont mieux !!!

**Ousna :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !

* * *

**Chapitre 36 : Vie de famille **

Bella marchait nerveusement dans le couloir du premier étage de la maison des Cullen. Elle ne cessait de faire les cents pas, s'arrêtant régulièrement devant une porte, levant ou non la main pour frapper, posant ou pas la main sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir, invariablement, elle reculait d'un pas et poursuivait ses va et viens dans le long couloir. Alors qu'elle entamait un nouveau tour, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle se figea. Elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant la silhouette féminine qui l'observait d'un œil intrigué. Ambre s'appuya contre l'embrassure de la porte tout en l'interrogeant du regard. Bella sentit ses joues rougir, elle bafouilla quelques mots avant de marcher vivement vers l'autre bout du couloir espérant ainsi se réfugier dans la chambre d'Edward. Cependant, elle avait oublié qu'Ambre était bien plus rapide qu'elle. La sorcière lui barra la route et toujours sans un mot lui désigna le bureau de Carlisle. Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait plus le loisir de tourner en rond pendant une heure avant d'hésiter à entrer puisqu'Ambre avait passé un bras autour de sa taille pour la guider à l'intérieur. La jeune fille se figea quand elle vit que Carlisle était assis derrière son bureau en train de feuilleter une revue médicale. Elle se figea sur le seuil, mais d'une légère poussée, Ambre la fit entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière elles.

« -Je peux savoir pourquoi tu donnes l'impression d'aller à l'échafaud ? Finit par demander Ambre.

-Non, tout va bien, protesta Bella tout en priant pour qu'aucun des deux ne remarque qu'elle mentait.

-Tu ne vas pas bien, rectifia Ambre en la faisant asseoir sur un fauteuil.

Bella observa la vampire qui contournait le bureau pour prendre place sur l'accoudoir de la chaise de bureau du médecin qui rangea sa revue et les observa à tour de rôle pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Questionna Carlisle. Tu as mal quelque part ?

-Je vous assure que tout va bien, déclara Bella en se levant.

-Bien sûr, soupira Ambre, c'est pour ça que depuis trois quart d'heures, tu tournes en rond dans le couloir en te demandant si tu dois ou non entrer dans ce bureau ?

Pendant quelques minutes, Bella maudit tous les vampires et surtout leurs sens hyper développés !

-Bella ? L'appela doucement Carlisle qui l'observait avec inquiétude.

-Ne vous faites pas de soucis, je vais bien, assura-t-elle en triturant nerveusement l'ourlet de sa tunique.

-Je pense que je suis de trop, réalisa Ambre en se levant et en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Tu peux tout lui dire, il ne va pas te mordre !

Sur ce conseil, Ambre sortit du bureau. Bella croisa pendant quelques secondes le regard de son beau-père avant de piquer un fard et de se perdre dans la contemplation de ses doigts.

-Bella, tu voulais me parler ? Interrogea gentiment Carlisle en tentant de la mettre à l'aise. »

A cet instant, la jeune fille maudit son fiancé ! Comment avait-il osé l'abandonner ainsi ?! Oui, elle connaissait la réponse, elle lui avait demandé de partir… Mais, maintenant, elle le regrettait surtout depuis qu'elle se retrouvait face à Carlisle. Elle avait prié pour qu'il soit à l'Hôpital ou trop occupé avec Ambre pour lui répondre. Elle avait même cru qu'il n'était pas à la villa ! Mais de toute évidence, et malheureusement pour elle, il était disponible… La jeune fille releva la tête et croisa le regard de plus en plus inquiet du médecin, elle essaya de le rassurer, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Une nouvelle fois, elle maudit Edward Anthony Cullen pour l'avoir mis dans cette situation ! Même si elle devait l'admettre, elle était tout aussi coupable que lui…

_Flash-back : _

Ils avaient fait l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit jusqu'à ce que sa condition d'être humain ne la rattrape et qu'elle ne s'endorme. Elle se réveilla heureuse comme tous les jours depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle allait être mère et qu'Edward avait accepté de l'épouser. Elle s'étira et sentit aussitôt des doigts doux et froids caresser sa peau. Elle leva la tête et sourit à son fiancé qui se dépêcha de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Alors qu'ils allaient approfondir leur étreinte, un grognement émanant de son ventre stoppa leurs caresses. Edward, tout en réprimant un rire, se pencha pour attraper le plateau qu'il avait préparé. Elle avait donc prit son petit-déjeuner au lit, confortablement blottie dans les bras de son amour. Edward jouait distraitement avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux alors que son autre main était posée sur son ventre qui s'arrondissait de jour en jour. Le moment aurait pu être parfait, parfait s'ils n'avaient pas abordé un sujet qui la terrorisait.

« -Bella, je sais que nous n'en avons pas encore réellement abordé le sujet, mais il va falloir que nous parlions de ta grossesse.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Il serait souhaitable que tu sois suivie par un professionnel, surtout pour l'accouchement, et comme notre enfant n'est pas tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain, il vaudrait mieux que le médecin ne le soit pas non plus.

-Autrement dit, tu veux que ton père suive ma grossesse ?

-Oui, avoua-t-il. Il sera le plus à même de répondre à tes besoins.

-Et toi ? Demanda Bella d'une toute petite voix.

-Quoi moi ?

-Oui, enfin, je pensais que tu pourrais peut-être t'en occuper comme tu as pas mal de connaissances et…

-C'est vrai Bella, mais en cas de problème, je ne pense pas avoir le même sang froid que mon père et il a une expérience que je n'ai pas. Chérie, cela te dérange-t-il que Carlisle s'occupe de toi ?

-Non ! Répondit-elle un peu trop vite.

-Il est très compétent.

-Je sais.

-Donc, il n'y a pas de problème ?

-Aucun.

-Bella ? Interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, pas dupe face à son mensonge.

-Edward, je t'assure que tout va bien, affirma-t-elle avec tout l'aplomb dont elle était capable, je suis d'accord avec toi, Carlisle est le meilleur choix que nous puissions faire. Je te promets que même si cela avait été une grossesse 100% humaine, je l'aurais choisi.

-Alors, tout va bien ?

-Tout va parfaitement bien.

-Génial ! Je vais en parler discrètement avec Alice pour que les autres aillent chasser comme ça nous serons plus au calme.

-Quoi ?! Tu veux aller le voir aujourd'hui ?! Dit-elle tout en maudissant sa voix qui était montée dans les aigus.

-Oui, même si cela ne fait que 15 jours, je pense que cela équivaut à 4 mois de grossesse. Il faudrait faire une échographie et vérifier que tout va bien… Bella, tu vas bien ? Tu es toute pâle ?

-C'est rien, c'est rien, répéta-t-elle tout en cherchant une excuse, tu… Tu crois qu'il va me faire une prise de sang ?

-Toujours ta peur du sang ? Sourit son fiancé rassuré par son mensonge. Voilà qui est un brin amusant pour un futur vampire !

-Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle, je suis ravie de t'amuser Cullen !

-Pardon, mon amour, s'excusa le vampire en l'embrassant tendrement. Et ne t'inquiète pas, il est très doué, tu ne sentiras rien, et puis, je serais à tes côtés.

Bella avait l'impression que son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse, elle devait trouver une solution et vite ! Tout en réfléchissant, elle adressa une courte prière pour remercier d'être totalement immunisée contre les intrusions mentales de son fiancé. Elle se redressa sur un coude et caressa son visage de marbre tout en fixant attentivement ses prunelles.

-Tu devrais peut-être te joindre à tes frères et sœurs, j'ai l'impression que tu as besoin de te nourrir.

-J'irais après.

Fichu vampire qui a réponse à tout, maugréa-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Ecoute, Edward, je pense que tu devrais aller avec eux, insista la jeune fille.

Elle vit les sourcils parfaits de son amant se froncer alors qu'il étudiait attentivement son visage qu'elle essaya de rendre le plus innocent possible.

-Tu préfères que je ne sois pas là ? Se méprit-il, une pointe de tristesse était perceptible dans sa voix.

Bella mordilla sa lèvre, elle n'aimait pas lui faire du mal, surtout pour une raison aussi futile. Elle allait s'excuser, mais il la devança.

-Tu as raison, il faut que j'aille chasser, décida Edward. Mais, peut-être la prochaine fois ?

-Oui ! Assura-t-elle rapidement.

Son fiancé lui sourit avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il allait approfondir leur étreinte quand Alice hurla depuis le couloir qu'ils partaient tous chasser. A regret, Edward sortit du lit et s'habilla rapidement.

-Carlisle est rentré de l'hôpital, il est dans son bureau. »

Sur ces quelques mots, Edward sauta par la fenêtre pour rejoindre ses frères qui chahutaient à l'extérieur. Bella se leva et enfila un peignoir. Elle se posta devant la fenêtre. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main sous les moqueries d'Emmett avant de s'élancer à travers les bois. Bella laissa échapper un soupir. Elle était enfin seule et allait pouvoir réfléchir. Au moment où elle allait entrer dans la salle de bain, une BMW noire décapotable se gara devant la maison. Elle sentit son cœur s'alléger quand elle vit Ambre en descendre, Carlisle allait sûrement être occupé jusqu'au retour de chasse de ses enfants ! D'un pas léger, elle alla donc prendre sa douche.

Bella s'habilla et descendit ensuite au rez-de-chaussée pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Une fois qu'elle eut nettoyé les reliques de son repas, elle hésita sur la marche à suivre. Devait-elle tout de même aller frapper à la porte du bureau de Carlisle en prenant le risque de les déranger ? Après tout, elle pourrait dire à Edward qu'Ambre était rentrée et qu'elle n'avait pas osé s'approcher du bureau, il comprendrait. Elle décida donc de s'occuper avec les préparatifs de leur mariage. Bella se rendit au salon et chercha le dossier « spécial mariage » qu'Alice avait concocté.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de recherches, elle dut admettre qu'il n'était pas là. Alors qu'elle râlait, elle se rappela soudain que le petit lutin l'avait hier quand elles étaient revenues de leur escapade à Port Angeles ! Peut-être l'avait-elle laissé dans sa voiture ? Bella se dirigea vers le garage dont elle ouvrit la porte. Elle se dirigeait vers la Porsche jaune canari quand elle remarqua un emplacement vide. La voiture de Carlisle n'était pas là ! Pourtant, Edward lui avait dit qu'il était rentré ? Un poids disparu de la poitrine de la jeune fille quand elle comprit que le médecin avait dû partir pour une urgence lorsqu'elle était sous la douche ! Il n'y avait qu'Ambre et elle dans la villa !

Oubliant les préparatifs du mariage, elle rentra et alla se pelotonner sur le canapé pour regarder la télé, elle avait envie de rester au calme et puis de toute manière Alice l'aurait sûrement étripé si elle avait touché à son précieux dossier… Dès fois, le petit lutin l'effrayait et elle se demandait pourquoi elle lui avait laissé carte blanche pour l'organisation de son mariage ? La mine boudeuse de son amie apparut aussitôt dans son esprit, répondant à sa question. Tout en posant une main sur son ventre légèrement rebondi, elle commença à faire défiler les chaînes sur le grand écran plat. Au bout d'un moment, elle dû se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Elle éteignit la télé et leva les yeux vers le plafond, elle se perdit dans ses pensées.

Bella devait bien admettre qu'elle se posait quelques questions sur sa grossesse et Ambre était là et elle était, elle aussi, enceinte. La jeune fille se leva et gagna l'étage. Elle allait frapper à la porte du bureau quand un doute s'insinua dans son esprit, pourquoi Ambre n'était-elle pas venue la voir puisqu'elles étaient toutes les deux seules ? Et que pouvait bien faire Ambre enfermée depuis plus d'une heure dans le bureau de Carlisle ? Seule ?

Le doute et l'angoisse reprirent le dessus. Elle commença à faire les cents pas dans le couloir, hésitant plusieurs fois à frapper à la porte. Elle ne cessait de se raisonner en se disant que la Mercedes de Carlisle n'était pas là et qu'il refusait de la prêter à quiconque… Donc, le médecin n'était pas là ! Mais d'un autre côté… Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit sur Ambre….

_Fin du flash-back _

Bella releva la tête et se maudit une nouvelle fois, se traitant de tous les noms ! Bien sûr qu'Ambre serait venue la saluer si elles avaient été seules, elle lui aurait tenu compagnie !

« -Tout va bien, Bella ?

La voix inquiète de son beau-père la fit sursauter. Elle piqua un nouveau fard en se rappelant la raison de sa présence dans ce bureau. Pourquoi tout le monde agissait-il comme si cela était naturel ? Pourquoi personne ne semblait comprendre sa gêne ?!

-Bella, réponds-moi, je t'en prie, demanda Carlisle en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés, Bella ?

-Pardon, Carlisle, s'excusa-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui.

-Pardonne-moi, mais ça n'en a pas l'air. Je te sens très stressée. Souhaites-tu me parler de quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

-Je… Je…

-Veux-tu que j'appelle Edward ?

-Non ! S'écria la jeune fille.

-Bella, pardonne-moi, mais je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter.

Elle inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et tout en triturant nerveusement l'ourlet de son pull, elle se lança.

-C'est au sujet de ma grossesse… Je…

-Oui ? L'encouragea-t-il.

-Vousallezêtremonmédecinetcelamegêne.

-Pardonne-moi, Bella, mais malgré mon ouïe de vampire, je n'ai rien compris.

-Je…Vous… Vous allez être mon médecin, lâcha-t-elle avant de s'arrêter incapable de poursuivre.

-Et cela te gêne, n'est-ce pas ? Comprit Carlisle.

La jeune fille acquiesça de la tête, elle continua de fixer ses doigts qui jouaient toujours avec le bout de tissu, n'osant pas croiser son regard. Elle sursauta quand des mains froides s'emparèrent des siennes en un geste apaisant.

-Bella, je peux comprendre ta gêne, mais je t'assure que je serais aussi professionnel que possible. C'est le médecin que tu dois voir en moi et non ton beau-père. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident et s'il y avait une autre solution, je serais le premier à te la proposer, mais, malheureusement…

-Je sais, mais… mais…

-Tu sais, je vais aussi m'occuper d'Ambre…

-Mais c'est pas pareil ! S'écria Bella tout en essuyant d'un geste rageur les quelques larmes qui lui avaient échappé. Je voulais qu'Edward… qu'Edward… mais il… il…

-Il ne s'en sent pas capable, il me l'a dit, confia Carlisle en la prenant dans ses bras pour tenter de la consoler. Calme-toi, Bella, tout ira bien.

-Mais… Mais c'est comme si… Comme si Edward devait s'occuper d'Ambre, je…

Un bruit sec résonna au rez-de-chaussée suivit immédiatement par un grognement. Un léger rire parcourut la poitrine de Carlisle contre laquelle elle s'était réfugiée, elle releva la tête intriguée.

-Ambre n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ta proposition, expliqua-t-il alors qu'elle esquissait un sourire. Voilà, je préfère te voir ainsi.

D'une main douce, il essuya les traces de larmes avant de plonger son regard ambré dans le sien.

-Ecoute, je te propose quelque chose, allons-y en douceur ? Faisons une chose à la fois pour te laisser le temps de t'habituer à ma présence, d'accord ?

Bella hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Carlisle lui sourit avant de caresser ses cheveux pour qu'elle se détende.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre, je prendrais soin de toi, Bella.

-Je sais.

-Alors, es-tu prête pour un premier examen ?

Bella eut l'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau froide, n'avait-il pas compris ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ? !

-Ne te fais pas de soucis, la rassura-t-il aussitôt, je veux juste prendre ta tension et discuter un peu avec toi.

-D'accord, dit la jeune fille en se réinstallant correctement dans son fauteuil.

-Bien. Alors, dis-moi, comment est ton appétit ? Demanda Carlisle en prenant un dossier.

Carlisle lui posa toutes sortes de questions auxquelles elle répondit facilement. Au fur et à mesure de l'interrogatoire, elle se détendit. Bella observa Carlisle à la dérobée et elle devait bien admettre qu'elle voyait plus en ce moment en lui le médecin que le père de son fiancé. Ce constat la rassura. Une fois qu'il eut terminé de lui poser des questions, il se leva pour aller chercher sa mallette. Carlisle repoussa un paravent qui dissimulait une partie de son bureau, elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu. Elle se sentit blêmir quand elle vit ce qu'il dissimulait : une parfaite salle d'accouchement. Aussitôt, elle sentit des sueurs froides glisser le long de son dos. Carlisle se retourna et s'aperçut de suite de son malaise. Il tira le paravent et vint se rasseoir à ses côtés.

-Bella ! Bella, respire calmement ! Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, je ne vais pas t'examiner aujourd'hui.

Ces quelques mots débloquèrent sa respiration, son cœur reprit un rythme régulier alors que ses joues se coloraient à nouveau d'avoir été ainsi surprise par le médecin.

-Je suis navré, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te mettre plus à l'aise. Peut-être pourrais-tu m'expliquer d'où vient cette gêne ?

-Outre le fait que vous soyez le père de mon fiancé ? Et que je vous considère comme mon deuxième père ? Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop ironique à son goût.

-Outre cela, sourit Carlisle pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui tenait pas rigueur de son ton.

-Mes gynécologues ont toujours été des femmes, avoua-t-elle.

-Navré, mais là je ne peux rien faire pour toi, même si je suis certain qu'Emmett aurait quelques propositions, cependant, je pense que je perdrais toute ma crédibilité, confessa-t-il.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle retint de justesse un petit rire quand elle imagina les idées que cela pourrait donner à Emmett…

-Ravi que cela t'amuse.

-Oh, non ! Je ne voulais pas…

-Bella, je plaisantais, la rassura-t-il aussitôt. Y'a-t-il autre chose qui te dérange outre le fait que je sois le père d'Edward et un homme ?

-Vous êtes trop beau, avoua-t-elle avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Et je m'en excuse aussi, assura Carlisle en dissimulant un sourire avec son poing, serait-ce mieux si j'étais un vieillard dégarni et bedonnant ?

-Oui, assurément !

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Bella se sentait soulagée d'avoir franchement discuté avec lui, elle se sentait apaisée et bizarrement sa gêne disparaissait quelque peu.

-Je suis certain que là aussi Emmett ou même Jasper pourraient avoir quelques idées à te soumettre, pouffa le médecin.

-C'est vrai qu'ils ont pas mal d'idées pour ce genre de choses, convint la jeune fille.

-Cependant, je t'en prie, Bella, ou plutôt, je t'en supplie, ne leur demande pas de m'affubler d'une robe ou de me transformer en vieillard, je ne suis pas sûr que mon ego y résiste et puis cela risquerait de faire fuir Ambre !

-Promis, je ne dirais rien, assura la jeune fille entre deux éclats de rire.

-Merci. Au fait, ça va mieux ?

-Oui, merci, Carlisle.

-Je t'en prie, ma belle. En attendant, je crois que ton cher et tendre vient de rentrer. Ecoute, réfléchis à tout ce que je viens de te dire, mais sache que ta grossesse évolue vite et je voudrais vraiment m'assurer que tout va bien.

-D'accord, alors, allons-y !

-Tu en es sûre ?

-Oui ! »

Bella inspira pour tenter de rester calme alors qu'elle suivait le médecin derrière le paravent. Il s'absenta le temps qu'elle revête une chemise en tissu bleu comme celle des hôpitaux. Elle était assise sur la table d'examen lorsqu'il revint et elle avait bien du mal à dissimuler son anxiété. Carlisle lui proposa de remettre l'examen ou d'appeler Edward, mais elle refusa. Avec une détermination dont elle ne se croyait pas capable, elle s'installa, posant ses pieds dans les étriers. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit la froideur de ses doigts que les gants en latex ne dissimulaient pas. Elle attendit… Attendit… Bella finit par se redresser sur les coudes pour savoir ce qu'il faisait. Elle sursauta en voyant qu'elle était couverte d'un drap de la même couleur que son infâme chemise et que Carlisle était en train de prendre des notes dans un dossier.

« -Euh, Carlisle ? L'appela-t-elle timidement. Il y a un problème ?

-Non, pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-Et bien… Euh… Vous avez déjà fini ?

-Vitesse vampirique, répondit-il en souriant.

Bella cessa aussitôt de dénigrer cette vitesse qu'elle détestait tant car d'habitude, ils s'en servaient pour la faire sursauter.

-Edward ! Appela le médecin.

La seconde suivante, son fiancé entrait dans le bureau et les rejoignait. Il s'approcha d'elle et ses douces lèvres s'emparèrent tendrement des siennes.

-Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui.

-Je t'ai appelé car je vais faire une échographie, je me suis dit que tu voudrais être présent.

-Merci. »

Carlisle prépara le matériel. Edward s'assit à ses côtés et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, son autre main s'emparant de la sienne. Le pouce de son fiancé caressait tendrement sa paume en un geste rassurant. Bella savait qu'Edward pouvait déjà entendre le cœur du bébé et qu'il avait un lien particulier avec lui. Elle enviait quelque peu cette relation qui s'était créée entre eux grâce à leurs magies. Cependant, cet enfant grandissait en elle. Parfois, elle avait l'impression de sentir sa présence, quand elle posait sa main sur son ventre, elle avait le sentiment qu'une douce chaleur emplie d'amour l'étreignait. Elle sursauta quand Carlisle versa un gel froid sur son ventre, il s'excusa avant d'appuyer un appareil sur sa peau. La seconde suivante un battement régulier résonna dans la pièce. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent. L'emprise d'Edward autour de ses épaules et de sa main se raffermirent. Il lui murmura des mots d'amour à l'oreille, son cœur se gonfla de bonheur. Carlisle les ramena à la réalité en pointant une ombre sur l'écran. Elle put percevoir l'émotion dans la voix du médecin quand il lui expliqua que c'était leur bébé. Une larme coula le long de sa joue que son fiancé se dépêcha d'essuyer. Son regard croisa le sien ambré, elle était certaine qu'à cet instant s'il l'avait pu, il aurait pleuré. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour un baiser empli d'amour.

Ils étaient dans leur bulle, bercés par le battement régulier du cœur de leur enfant. Ils n'arrivaient pas à détacher leur regard l'un de l'autre, leurs lèvres se retrouvaient sans cesse. Bella se rappela brusquement de la présence de son beau-père. Elle releva la tête, les joues rougies, mais elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient seuls. Carlisle s'était discrètement éclipsé. Elle suivit le regard d'Edward qui était posé sur l'écran, ses yeux ne purent alors se détacher du petit être qui grandissait en elle.

« -On peut savoir le sexe ? Demanda-t-elle à son fiancé.

-Ce petit chenapan nous montre ses fesses, répondit Edward en souriant.

-Tu les vois ?! Je ne vois rien ! Se lamenta-t-elle.

-Attends, dit-il en pianotant sur le clavier pour grossir l'image. Là, regarde.

-Oh, oui ! S'écria-t-elle ravie.

-Là, ce sont ses bras, ses jambes, sa tête et toujours ses adorables petites fesses.

-Tu as envie de savoir ? Questionna Bella. A moins que tu ne le saches déjà ?!

-Non, la rassura-t-il. Je ne sais pas.

-On attend ?

-On attend, mais par contre, si lors de la prochaine échographie, il ou elle daigne se retourner, je le saurais.

-Alors, tu me le diras ! Mais on le garde pour nous !

-Carlisle le saura.

-Je lui fais confiance, il gardera le secret.

-Pas sûr qu'Ambre ne réussisse pas à le faire craquer.

-C'est pas grave, entre elle et les visions d'Alice, je ne sais pas si le secret sera gardé bien longtemps !

Edward sourit avant de pianoter sur le clavier.

-Que fais-tu ?

-J'imprime une photo de notre enfant.

-Merci.

Tendrement, Edward essuya le gel qui maculait toujours son ventre et rangea l'échographe pendant qu'elle se rhabillait. Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser avant de reporter toute leur attention sur la photo du bébé. Main dans la main, ils descendirent au salon. Bella était ravie d'avoir réussi à surmonter sa crainte. Elle s'était fait une montagne de rien, Carlisle était professionnel et elle était rassurée de savoir qu'il veillerait sur son enfant et sur elle. Alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans le salon, Edward se figea, tentant maladroitement de la faire remonter.

-Où est ma voiture ?! Interrogea la voix de Carlisle.

-Je l'ai fait disparaître, l'informa Ambre.

-Tu as fait disparaître ma voiture ! Répéta le médecin légèrement énervé.

-Oui, Bella appréhendait de te parler. Edward et moi avons voulu lui donner un coup de main, jamais elle ne serait rentrée dans ce bureau si elle avait su que tu y étais, déjà qu'elle a tourné dans le couloir pendant… Oups… Pardon, Edward, murmura Ambre en remarquant leurs présences.

Bella se tourna vers Edward qui avait déjà lâché sa main et remontait discrètement les marches de l'escalier pour s'éloigner d'elle.

-Edward Anthony Cullen ! Cria-t-elle avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite. »

Bella ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans leur chambre où il s'était réfugié. Il leva les mains en signe de paix tout en affichant un petit air contrit. Bella se tourna vers la porte qu'elle ferma à clef, son fiancé haussa un sourcil surpris. Doucement, elle s'approcha de lui, le forçant à reculer, il trébucha sur le lit. Elle n'était pas réellement en colère après lui, car elle savait que têtue comme elle l'était, elle se serait braquée et n'aurait pas écouté ses arguments.

Doucement, ses lèvres se posèrent sur son cou alors que ses mains déboutonnaient sa chemise. Ses mains caressèrent son torse, il gémit. Alors qu'elle s'attaquait à la ceinture de son pantalon, il la repoussa.

« -Tu n'en as pas envie ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Oh, si, répondit-il en faisant frotter sa virilité contre son intimité, mais on doit être chez ton père dans une demie heure.

-Non, soupira Bella en se laissant tomber sur lui.

-Je suis navré, mon amour.

-Pour quoi ? Pour t'être joué de moi ? Ou pour notre absence de câlin ?

-Pour tout, mais surtout pour t'avoir manipulé. Pardon.

-Tu as eu raison, soupira-t-elle. Mais, je me vengerais…

Edward lui sourit tout en se relevant et en réajustant ses vêtements. Il se dirigea vers la porte avant de se retourner en voyant qu'elle ne le suivait pas. Un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage quand il suivit son regard.

-Surveillerais-tu mes arrières ? Railla-t-il.

-Fais gaffe, Cullen ! Grogna Bella en lui jetant un oreiller qu'il esquiva facilement. »

Elle soupira avant de se lever à son tour. Elle prit sa main et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers le garage pour prendre la Volvo et se rendre chez son père.


	37. Chapter 37

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir eu le temps de vous répondre, mais entre mes problèmes de cou et quelques imprévus ça n'a pas été simple. Merci encore pour votre présence et je n'ai donc pas eu trop de temps pour moi et pour vous, sorry ! Merci !

***************

Bonne lecture !!!

*****************

**Chapitre 37 : Enterrements de vie de célibataire**

Edward rangea sa voiture dans le garage de la villa et regagna tranquillement la maison familiale. Il alla directement dans la cuisine et posa son sac à provisions sur le comptoir. Il rangea rapidement les aliments dans le placard et le frigo, gardant seulement la barquette de fraises que sa douce lui avait demandé. Il nettoya les fruits avant de les ranger dans une coupelle avec un petit bol rempli de chantilly et un autre de chocolat. Il déposa le tout sur un plateau pour le monter à sa dulcinée. Il traversait le salon quand il se figea. Tout était étrangement calme, trop calme… Où étaient-ils tous passés ? Il se concentra pour scanner les alentours, mais il ne perçut que la présence de sa douce qui se reposait dans leur chambre. Il ne s'inquiéta pas, il ne ressentait aucune menace. La seule explication était qu'Ambre lui dissimulait la présence et les pensées du reste de la famille, mais pourquoi ? Tout en haussant les épaules, il se dirigea vers les escaliers pressé de retrouver sa belle.

Alors qu'il posait le pied sur la première marche, il sentit une présence. Il releva la tête. Carlisle se tenait au sommet de l'escalier, adossé au mur, lui barrant la route, un sourire espiègle se dessina sur son visage quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Edward fronça les sourcils, il n'avait jamais vu cet air malicieux chez son père. Il effleura son esprit et laissa échapper un léger grognement quand il ne parvint pas à lire en lui. Des ricanements retentirent dans son dos, il se tourna et croisa les regards moqueurs de ses frères qui se tenaient derrière lui. Alice ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, elle s'avança de son pas dansant et lui prit le plateau des mains. Il remarqua alors que sa sœur portait un pyjama digne d'une adolescente pour une pyjama-party, Rosalie les rejoignit vêtue de la même manière.

« -Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? Finit-il par demander.

-Tu n'es pas le bienvenue ce soir, l'avertit Alice, cette soirée est réservée à la gente féminine !

-Quoi ?

-Oui, il ne me semble pas que le futur marié soit convié à l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de la mariée, non ?

-Ce soir, mais…

-Pas de mais, coupa Carlisle en descendant les marches qui les séparaient pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules, et toi, tu vas enterrer ta vie de célibataire avec nous.

-Non, je ne veux pas…

-Aucune protestation n'est tolérée, affirma Emmett.

-Tout est déjà prêt ! Poursuivit Jasper.

-Allez, dehors, Messieurs ! Déclara Rosalie en les poussant vers la sortie.

Carlisle s'éclipsa. La seconde suivante, il entendait le moteur de la Mercedes de son père vrombir. Emmett et Jasper, qui le tenaient chacun par un bras, l'entraînèrent jusque sous le porche. Son père descendit de sa voiture et ouvrit la portière arrière. Jasper s'y engouffra. Edward leva la tête vers sa chambre, un sourire illumina son visage quand il vit sa belle.

-Monte ! Grogna Emmett en le poussant vers la voiture, mais il résista.

-Les filles ! Appela Jasper en se penchant hors de la voiture.

-Désolée, s'excusa Alice, allez viens, Bella !

-Non, attends ! Protesta la jeune fille. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de l'embrasser !

-J'arrive ! S'écria Edward.

A peine avait-il fait un pas que Carlisle et ses frères se jetèrent sur lui pour l'empêcher de rejoindre la villa et sa douce.

-Putain, Edward ! C'est juste pour une soirée, tu la verras demain ta Bella, grommela Emmett.

-Il a raison, appuya Carlisle, allez, soit gentil et monte dans la voiture.

Edward se détendit en entendant la voix calme et raisonnable de son père, il sentit une vague apaisante l'étreindre alors que Jasper le relevait doucement pour le faire monter dans la voiture.

-Edward !

-Bella, ça suffit ! S'écria Alice. Tu le reverras demain !

-Mais un baiser, juste un baiser, implora la jeune fille. »

Au son de la voix de son aimée, Edward voulut à nouveau se précipiter vers la demeure. Il fut tellement rapide qu'il réussit à échapper aux siens. Il grimpait les marches du porche quand soudain plusieurs éclairs s'abattirent tout autour de la villa. Il recula d'un pas quand il vit Ambre sur le perron, les poings sur les hanches et qui le fixait d'un air furieux. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la tenue de la sorcière et il ne put se retenir, il éclata de rire. Ambre n'avait apparemment pas pu échapper à Alice et cette dernière s'était déchaînée. Elle portait un pyjama rose où plusieurs nounours se tenaient par la main entourés de petits cœurs. Son regard se posa sur les chaussons de la jeune femme qui étaient eux aussi en formes d'oursons. Il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'avec son gros ventre sa sœur de cœur ressemblait à un gros bonbon rose acidulé !

« -Un gros quoi ?! Hurla Ambre en le faisant tressaillir.

-Je… Rien… Pardon, pardon, s'excusa-t-il alors qu'un vent violent se levait autour de lui.

-Monte immédiatement dans cette voiture Cullen ou je te jure que je te transforme en chichekébab !

-Je… Oui, obéit-il en se dirigeant vers la voiture.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu passes plus de temps à l'Hôpital qu'à la maison, marmonna Emmett à l'oreille de son père.

-Dehors ! Fichez le camp ! S'énerva encore plus Ambre qui avait entendu les paroles d'Emmett.

-Va la calmer, ordonna Jasper en poussant leur père vers la sorcière.

Ce dernier inspira aussi discrètement que possible avant de faire un pas vers la vampire.

-Vous n'êtes pas encore partis ?! Lâcha-t-elle en faisant un pas menaçant vers eux.

-On y va, mon amour, dit Carlisle en reculant vers la voiture.

-Edward ! Appela une nouvelle fois Bella.

-Il faut aussi que je vienne m'occuper de toi ? Demanda Ambre mais d'un ton plus doux. Les filles ?

-On s'en charge, assura Rosalie.

-Attends, protesta Bella, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Vous allez pas l'emmener dans une boîte de strip-tease ? Ou un truc dans ce genre ?

-Mais, non, ils vont faire comme nous, mais version masculine, la tranquillisa Alice.

Bella lui envoya un baiser avant qu'Alice ne referme la fenêtre, sa sœur lui tira la langue avant de rabattre le rideau. Il monta dans la voiture à la suite de Jasper et Emmett vint s'installer à ses côtés.

-Pourquoi tu vas pas devant ? Grogna Edward alors qu'ils se tassaient à l'arrière.

-Parce que tu es notre prisonnier, ricana le grand brun. En route, chauffeur !

Carlisle venait d'enclencher la première quand Ambre frappa à la fenêtre, son père abaissa la vitre et l'observa d'un air intrigué et un peu inquiet. Inquiet ? Depuis quand son père était-il anxieux face à Ambre ?

-Oui, ma chérie ? Demanda-t-il.

-Vous allez où ? Interrogea-t-elle en insistant bien sur chaque mot, son regard ambré les scrutant tous avec attention.

-Me regarde pas comme ça, j'en sais rien moi ! Dit Edward qui rigolait en voyant l'anxiété qui étreignait ses compagnons.

-Alors ? S'impatienta la sorcière.

-Tu… Tu n'as pas vu ce que nous allions faire ? Questionna doucement Carlisle.

-J'essaie de préserver l'intimité de chacun, répondit la sorcière. Alors ?

-Fais-nous un peu confiance ! Et puis, il faut une soirée à la hauteur de l'évènement, argumenta Emmett, tu sais depuis combien de décennies notre pauvre petit Eddie se désespérait de trouver une compagne ? Et enfin, il a trouvé quelqu'un qui veut bien de lui ! Tu ne penses pas qu'il faut fêter l'évènement ?!

-Hey ! Bougonna Edward en lui donnant un coup de coude.

-C'est bon, allez-y, souffla Ambre, mais soyez sages !

-A tout à l'heure, mon amour, dit Carlisle en se penchant pour l'embrasser, mais la sorcière était déjà partie.

-Ouah, apparemment, Edward n'est pas le seul à être en manque ce soir !

-La ferme Emmett ! Grognèrent Carlisle et Edward au même instant. »

Son père démarra. La voiture fila rapidement jusqu'à Forks où ils firent une halte. A sa grande surprise, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la maison du Chef Swan. Charlie s'installa à l'avant tout en les saluant. Edward remarqua alors que d'autres voitures les avaient rejoints, il reconnut des Quileutes qui participaient eux aussi à la soirée. Carlisle interpella Emmett et Jasper pour savoir où aller. Edward frémit en comprenant que c'était ses deux frères qui avaient organisé la soirée. Les filles allaient être folles de rage…

*****************

Bella se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle s'appuya contre la tête de lit tout en serrant contre elle l'oreiller d'Edward, respirant son odeur qui s'y était imprégnée. Alice et Rosalie se tournèrent vers elle et elle prit un malin plaisir à afficher un air boudeur. Elle ne pensait pas avoir était trop exigeante, elle avait réclamé un baiser, un seul baiser ! La jeune fille releva doucement la tête en entendant le petit rire d'Alice qui lui mettait sous le nez les fraises qu'Edward était allé lui chercher. Tout en poussant un soupir, elle se saisit du plateau que son bien-aimé lui avait préparé. La porte de la chambre ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur Ambre accompagnée de Leah, Emily et Angela qui venaient d'arriver. Cette dernière semblait un peu mal à l'aise. En effet, Angela connaissait depuis peu leur secret et cela grâce à un Quileute. Alors qu'elle se rendait à la réserve avec Bella, elles avaient rencontré Seth qui s'était imprégné de la jeune fille. Bella ne put retenir un sourire devant le couple attendrissant que formaient ses deux amis. La jeune fille sortit de sa rêverie quand Alice l'envoya enfiler un pyjama de circonstance. Elles ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver toutes dans le salon avec des confiseries, des produits de beauté et un film à l'eau de rose en fond sonore qu'elles commentaient parfois en riant ou en s'attendrissant. La bonne humeur qui régnait était agréable, jamais elle n'aurait pensé apprécier un moment entre filles.

« -Et dire que d'ici la fin de la semaine tu seras Madame Cullen ! S'exclama Angela.

-J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu ais demandé Edward en mariage ! C'est si romantique, s'enthousiasma Emily.

-Ca ne jase pas trop au lycée ? S'inquiéta Bella en observant son amie.

-Forks est une petite ville, bien sûr que les gens parlent dans votre dos, mais tu ne dois pas t'en préoccuper, ils sont médisants car ils sont jaloux de votre bonheur ! Déclara farouchement Angela.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Leah en pointant son ventre.

-Ca va, je suis tellement heureuse que même les nausées matinales et les sautes d'humeurs sont supportables.

-En tout cas, Edward est vraiment aux petits soins avec toi, approuva Emily avant de se tourner vers Ambre. Et toi, tout va bien ?

Toutes se tournèrent vers la sorcière qui était assise dans un fauteuil, elle mâchouillait sa lèvre inférieure et semblait concentrée.

-Ambre ? L'appela doucement Rosalie.

Bella commença à s'inquiéter face au mutisme de la vampire. Rosalie posa doucement sa main sur le genou d'Ambre, cette dernière sembla revenir parmi elles.

-Tout va bien ? Répéta Rose.

-Oui, pardon, vous disiez ?

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Insista Bella.

-Rien de grave, je vous assure que tout va bien. De quoi parliez-vous ?

-Je te demandais si ta grossesse se passait bien ?

-Oui, hormis le fait que je ressemble à un gros bonbon rose, grogna la vampire en observant son ventre bien arrondi.

-Je ne savais pas que Carlisle était aussi indélicat, s'offusqua Leah.

-Oh, cette pensée ne vient pas de lui, la rassura Ambre en observant Bella.

-Edward ?!

-Je ne peux pas totalement lui donner tort, lâcha la sorcière en désignant sa tenue.

-Hey ! C'est une soirée pyjama ! Leur rappela Alice.

-Alors, parlons de quelque chose de plus intéressant ! Proposa Rosalie. Il parait que la libido des femmes enceintes s'affole à partir de certains mois ?

Bella sentit ses joues s'enflammer, elle jeta un coup d'œil envieux à Ambre qui avait gardé un teint parfaitement neutre.

-Alors ? Edward et toi ?

-Angela ! Grogna Bella en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

-Allez !

-Bon, d'accord, mais on n'a jamais eu de problème de ce côté-là !

-Et toi ?

-Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te parle de ce qu'il se passe entre ton père et moi ? Demanda Ambre à Alice.

-Euh… Oui !

-Tu n'auras aucun détail ! En plus, contrairement à Bella, je ne suis pas humaine, donc je ne ressens pas les mêmes pulsions.

-C'est dommage, lâcha Rosalie.

-Tu parles ! S'esclaffa Alice. Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire, Ambre, que le transporteur à confirmé la livraison du nouveau bureau et de la table d'examen de Carlisle pour demain matin !

Bella ne put se retenir de rire face à la mine déconfite de la sorcière, elle essaya de justifier ce nouvel achat de matériel pour le bureau de son compagnon en arguant que celui de l'Hôpital était désuet, mais personne ne fut dupe.

-Je vais refaire du pop-corn, déclara Ambre en se levant précipitamment. »

Les filles éclatèrent de rire, mais celui de Bella se fana bien rapidement quand Alice s'approcha d'elle avec un nécessaire de coiffure, prétextant qu'elle voulait faire des essais pour le mariage. Bella protesta, sachant pertinemment qu'Alice avait déjà dû prévoir ce détail depuis longtemps. Tout en soupirant, elle laissa ses doigts experts se glisser dans ses boucles indisciplinées. Ambre revint et déposa un saladier de pop-corn sur la table, son retour sembla annoncer de nouvelles hostilités. La future mariée comprit qu'aucun sujet ne serait tabou ce soir quand elle entendit les filles se lancer dans une conversation concernant uniquement le sexe. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains quand elle entendit une nouvelle fois son prénom. Où était son prince charmant quand elle avait besoin de lui ? Il pourrait laisser tomber sa chasse et venir l'arracher des mains de ces furies ! Malgré sa gêne, elle devait admettre qu'elle s'amusait bien et apprenait pas mal de choses… Soudain, Alice se leva et se mit à sautiller partout en frappant dans ses mains. Rosalie se leva pour aller tamiser la lumière et mettre en marche la chaîne stéréo. La sonnette de la villa retentit, Ambre était déjà en train d'ouvrir. Bella sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise alors que ses joues s'échauffaient…

*******************

Edward refusa de sortir de la voiture quand il vit l'endroit devant lequel Carlisle venait de se garer. Son père lui lança un regard empli d'excuse quand Emmett et Jasper entreprirent de le sortir de force de la voiture.

« -Je n'irais pas ! Déclara-t-il fermement en se cramponnant aux sièges.

-Allez fais pas ta mijaurée ! S'énerva Emmett.

-Et puis, c'est juste pour le plaisir des yeux, rajouta Jasper en tirant sur son bras.

-Non !

-C'est juste un club de strip-tease !

-Ah, non ! Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre Charlie !

-Allons, Edward, il n'y a aucun mal ! Tous les garçons enterrent leur vie de célibataire dans ce genre d'endroits, argua le Chef Swan.

-Les filles vont nous faire la peau !

-Alors, c'est ça, ricana Emmett, tu as peur de ta petite Bella ?!

Edward laissa échapper un feulement menaçant tout en fusillant du regard son frère.

-Ne me dis pas que Rose sera ravie que tu sois allé dans ce genre d'endroit ?

-Elle sait très bien qu'aucune autre femme qu'elle ne me fait de l'effet, tout comme toi avec Bella. Et puis, Alice et Rose savaient qu'on organisait la soirée, elles doivent bien se douter de ce qu'on va faire !

-Et tu crois que c'est un argument qui me fera rentrer là-dedans, maugréa Edward en tentant de dégager son pied qu'Emmett avait attrapé.

Les trois frères se battirent quelques secondes à l'arrière de la voiture. Jasper le tenait par un bras et Emmett par un pied, ils tentaient toujours de le faire sortir alors qu'il se raccrochait désespérément à un siège avant. Un léger bruit de déchirure se fit attendre, tous trois se figèrent sachant à quel point Carlisle tenait à sa voiture.

-Sors immédiatement de ma voiture ! Ordonna son père d'une voix dangereusement basse.

Edward ne réfléchit plus, il obéit. Il n'avait jamais mis son père en colère, Emmett y était parvenu une fois et depuis tous évitaient que cela se reproduise.

-Ben, c'est pas trop tôt, ricana Jacob en lui lançant un regard amusé.

-Allons-y ! Lança Sam en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'entraîner vers l'établissement.

-Un instant ! Cria Jasper en les stoppant. Avant que nous rentrions, pourrais-tu s'il-te-plaît, nous rendre invisibles ?

-Invisibles ? Répéta Edward perdu.

-Oui, Alice ne peut pas nous voir à cause des loups, lui rappela Jazz, mais Ambre…

-Je croyais qu'il n'y avait aucun problème ? Railla Edward.

-C'est le cas, mais Ambre nous a fait flipper quand on est parti de la villa, admit Emmett. »

Edward ronchonna un peu, mais lança tout de même un sort, après tout, sa sœur de cœur était un peu effrayante tout à l'heure… Si Ambre les cherchait, elle les verrait dans les bois en train de chasser. Il hocha la tête pour leur signifier que c'était bon et ils entrèrent dans le club. Edward tenta un repli stratégique pour rester aux côtés de son père et de Charlie qui seraient sûrement moins lourds que ses frères ou les Quileutes, mais ces deux derniers le remirent entre les mains de ses frères. Ils avaient réservé des tables un peu à l'écart mais d'où l'on avait une vue imprenable sur la scène où les filles se déhanchaient tout en ôtant leurs vêtements. Ils s'installèrent. Des serveuses vinrent les saluer et prendre leurs commandes. Les vampires pouvaient boire de l'alcool, ils en ressentaient l'effet même s'ils ne pouvaient pas en apprécier le goût. Emmett ouvrit son sac à dos et sortit un chapeau qu'il avait dû lui-même décorer, l'ancien chapeau de cow-boy ne ressemblait plus à rien, il était teint en plusieurs couleurs qui ne s'accordaient pas et on pouvait lire inscrit dessus futur marié. Il bouda pendant plusieurs minutes sous les rires des autres quand Emmett réussit à le lui mettre.

La soirée était bien avancée. Malgré le lieu où il se trouvait, il s'amusait bien. Il avait pas mal discuté avec les Quileutes, leurs liens après la bataille s'étaient raffermis et ce soir ils étaient entre amis. Jacob, qui avait pas mal bu, vint lui promettre de lui casser la figure s'il faisait souffrir Bella avant de l'entraîner vers la piste de danse arguant qu'ils n'avaient pas encore dansé. Le grand Quileute ne tarda pas à chanceler sur ses pieds avant de s'écrouler entre ses bras. Un flash l'aveugla et il croisa le regard rieur de Jasper qui avait immortalisé l'instant. Tout en ramenant l'indien vers leur table, il marmonna un sort qui dégrisa quelque peu Jacob. Ils s'asseyaient au moment où Emmett annonçait qu'il allait faire agrandir cette photo et l'offrir à Bella le jour du mariage. Jacob se mit à hurler et à le poursuivre quand il aperçut le cliché sur lequel il semblait s'être littéralement jeté sur Edward pour l'enlacer, ses mains s'accrochaient fermement aux épaules du vampire, sa bouche frôlait la peau du cou de son ancien ennemi.

Les rires se calmèrent quelque peu quand une jeune femme vêtue d'une tenue de policière se dirigea vers eux. La minute suivante, Edward se retrouva menotté sur une chaise pendant qu'elle se déshabillait devant lui. Les mains de la danseuse s'attardèrent plus que nécessaire sur son corps pendant le show, il n'eut pas besoin de lire son esprit pour savoir qu'elle le trouvait séduisant et qu'elle apprécierait que le strip-tease se poursuive dans un endroit un peu plus intime. Quand elle le détacha, elle se pencha vers lui avec l'intention plus qu'évidente de lui faire une proposition. Il la stoppa en lui montrant son chapeau, heureux qu'Emmett y ait inscrit futur marié. La jeune femme haussa les épaules et glissa quand même un petit papier dans la poche de sa chemise. Alors qu'il retournait s'asseoir avec le reste de sa famille, il jeta le numéro de téléphone dans un cendrier. Il s'asseyait sur la banquette auprès de son père quand il lui sembla sentir la présence d'Ambre, il se concentra, la jeune vampire semblait essayer de les localiser, il sourit en pensant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas.

« -Alors tu n'étais pas partant pour une fouille au corps ? Ricana Emmett légèrement éméché.

-Non, répondit simplement Edward en avalant d'un trait son verre.

-Faudra qu'on remette ça, on s'amuse trop ! S'extasia Seth qui semblait bien parti pour avoir un sacré mal de tête demain.

-Ca devrait bientôt pouvoir se refaire, murmura Edward.

-Tu envisages déjà de te remarier ? Plaisanta Jasper.

-Moi non, mais Carlisle, oui.

A ces mots, son père qui buvait une gorgée de whisky recracha le liquide ambré avant de tousser de gêne, Charlie lui donna de grandes tapes dans le dos tout en ayant toutes peines du monde à dissimuler son fou-rire. Edward plongea son regard dans celui de son père, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

-Alors, c'est prévu pour quand ?

-Nous n'en avons pas encore parlé, avoua Carlisle en se tortillant sur la banquette.

-Il serait temps, vous allez avoir un enfant ! Renchérit Jasper.

-Mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! Répliqua le père.

-Ce sont mes affaires, répliqua Edward, je suis sa seule famille, il est normal que je m'inquiète de tes intentions envers ma sœur ?

-Arrête de te moquer de moi, je…

-Excusez-moi, les interrompit une serveuse, y'aurait-il un médecin parmi vous ?

-Oui, lui ! Déclarèrent plusieurs personnes en pointant Carlisle du doigt.

Edward et Jasper, qui était les plus sobres avec Carlisle, ne purent retenir un rire devant la scène que ces grands gaillards éméchés devaient offrir à la serveuse.

-Un de nos clients ne se sent pas très bien.

-Où est-il ? Demanda Carlisle en se levant.

-Dans une de nos salles, il avait demandé un show privé. Vous me suivez, Docteur Cullen ? »

Edward regarda son père circuler entre les tables et les autres clients du club. Il ne tarda pas à disparaître par une petite porte dérobée. Il reporta son attention sur la tablée quand soudain quelques mots l'interpellèrent… Comment cette serveuse connaissait-elle le nom de Carlisle ? Personne ne le lui avait dit…

******************

Carlisle suivit la serveuse en esquivant les clients plus ou moins éméchés et excités de la boîte. La jeune femme s'arrêta devant une petite porte dérobée qu'elle ouvrit avant de le précéder dans un couloir assez sombre. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes pendant lesquelles son ouïe acérée capta des extraits de musiques lancinantes et une odeur très présente, celle du désir. La serveuse s'arrêta devant une porte qu'elle entrouvrit, elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, ce qu'il fit. A peine avait-il fait un pas à l'intérieur que la porte se referma derrière lui, il se figea quand il entendit la clef tourner dans la serrure. Interpellé par la situation, il se tourna vers la salle qui, à sa grande surprise, était vide. Il fit quelques pas alors qu'une douce musique s'élevait dans la pièce. Il n'y avait rien, rien si ce n'est une estrade avec une barre où devaient s'accrocher les strip-teaseuses et une chaise. Il se retourna vers la porte, interloqué par le fait que personne n'ait besoin de son aide, que la serveuse lui ait menti.

Soudain, sans qu'il ne le désire, il se retrouva assis sur l'unique chaise de la salle. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard brûlant d'une jeune infirmière. Infirmière ? Jamais, il n'avait croisé une infirmière ainsi vêtue ! La jeune femme portait une blouse blanche qui moulait parfaitement les formes avantageuses de son corps. La blouse était très courte, laissant apercevoir des bas blancs ainsi que les porte-jarretelles assortis auxquels ils étaient rattachés. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient réunis en un chignon peu strict d'où des boucles brunes s'échappaient, une coiffe blanche avec une croix rouge achevait sa coiffure. Elle se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers lui, ses hanches se balançant lentement au rythme de la musique. Sans qu'il ne le veuille son corps réagit à cette invite, aussitôt, il se morigéna.

« -Alors, Docteur Cullen, il paraît que l'on est un mauvais garçon ?

-Pardon ? Balbutia Carlisle.

-Vous n'avez pas été sage Docteur Cullen, n'essayez pas de le nier !

-Je pense que vous vous trompez de Cullen, déclara Carlisle en essayant de détacher son regard du corps de cette déesse, c'est mon fils qui se marie et non moi.

-Oh, non, c'est vous que je dois punir Docteur Cullen, assura la jeune femme. »

Telle une prédatrice elle se rapprocha de lui, il voulut se lever, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il frissonna en se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas libre de ses mouvements, ses mains étaient liées dans son dos. Il leva un regard inquiet vers la jeune femme qui s'avançait toujours vers lui tout en déboutonnant sa blouse, laissant apparaître une lingerie des plus affriolantes aux tons rouges et ne dissimulant que peu de parties de son corps. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux, rapprochant son bassin de sa virilité qui s'éveillait. Il se maudit et s'obligea à penser à Ambre qui devait l'attendre à la villa. Il tenta de chasser le désir qui l'envahissait en inspirant, mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. L'odeur qui emplit ses narines lui était familière et extrêmement désirable. La jeune femme lui sourit tout en passant une main dans sa chevelure brune qu'elle arracha révélant de magnifiques boucles blondes.

« -Alors, Docteur Cullen, avez-vous ou non été sage ?

-Ambre, murmura Carlisle en tentant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

-Répondez, Docteur Cullen ! Ordonna la sorcière. »

Carlisle était un peu perdu. Depuis quelques jours, sa bien-aimée ne supportait pas qu'il la touche. Elle était souvent absente de la villa, préférant passer son temps à Port Angeles à l'Institut. Au début, il avait pensé qu'Ambre avait besoin de passer du temps avec ses protégés qui venaient de rentrer de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Cependant, chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de l'approcher, de la toucher, de la caresser, elle s'était dérobée allant même jusqu'à casser son bureau ou sa table d'examen pour échapper à son étreinte. Carlisle savait que les envies des femmes humaines étaient assez imprévisibles et il n'osait imaginer ce que cela pouvait être pour une vampire…

Il plongea son regard dans celui de sa douce, la seconde suivante les lèvres d'Ambre s'emparaient avidement de sa bouche. Les mains de la sorcière glissèrent sur son torse alors que ses hanches bougeaient langoureusement au rythme de la musique contre son bassin. Alors que leurs langues allaient se mêler, Ambre se releva, l'abandonnant brûlant de désir. Le regard perçant de la sorcière sur lui.

« -Alors, Docteur Cullen, avez-vous été sage ?

Carlisle avait l'impression que son corps était en feu, tout son être réclamait le corps de la sorcière. Il se désespérait de sentir son odeur, sa peau, sa chaleur sur son corps. Un feulement de désespoir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Docteur Cullen ?

-Non, souffla-t-il.

-Non, quoi ?

-Non, je n'ai pas été sage.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas été sage ?

-Parce que je suis allé dans une boîte de strip-tease, confessa-t-il.

-Penses-tu que tu devrais être puni pour cela ? »

Carlisle déglutit difficilement. Ambre venait de grimper sur l'estrade, ses hanches bougeaient au rythme de la musique. Il ne put qu'hocher la tête en réponse à la question de sa compagne. La sorcière agrippa la barre, jouant avec, alors que l'illusion se brisait peu à peau rendant ses formes de futur mère à la vampire, la rendant encore plus désirable à ses yeux. Il voulut se lever pour la rejoindre, mais il était toujours entravé par des liens invisibles. Les doigts d'Ambre, tout comme son corps, jouaient avec la barre de métal, la caressant dans de doux va et viens lui arrachant un grognement alors que sa virilité était de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Les mains de sa douce quittèrent la barre pour se poser sur ses seins qu'elle caressa langoureusement, lui arrachant un nouveau feulement empli de désir. Tout en le grondant légèrement, la vampire dégrafa son soutien-gorge qui tomba lentement sur le sol. Il ne put détacher son regard de ses seins qui semblaient n'attendre que ses lèvres. Les mains d'Ambre cajolèrent ses hanches avant qu'elles n'atteignent le creux de sa féminité qu'elles effleurèrent avant de descendre le long de ses bas. Il tenta de se lever pour la rejoindre voulant étancher le désir qui brûlait ses veines, mais il restait entravé sur la chaise.

Ayant sûrement pitié de lui, Ambre descendit de sur l'estrade pour venir vers lui. Elle reprit place sur ses genoux. Il voulut l'embrasser mais elle esquiva ses lèvres. Les mains de la vampire se posèrent sur sa chemise qu'elle déboutonna rapidement. Ses lèvres papillonnèrent sur son torse pendant que ses mains dessinaient les contours de son torse lui arrachant des plaintes de plaisir. Ses doux doigts atteignirent enfin son pantalon, elle le déboutonna avant d'abaisser sa braguette, un rugissement franchit ses lèvres quand elle effleura son membre durcit. Sans qu'il ne sache comment son pantalon et son boxer disparurent. Ambre s'agenouilla devant lui, il tira sur ses liens invisibles quand la langue de la sorcière glissa le long de sa hampe. Son bassin s'arqua vers la bouche de sa douce, il entendit ses os craquer, mais il s'en moquait. Les mains d'Ambre se posèrent sur ses hanches, l'empêchant de bouger. Il ferma les yeux et rugit quand elle suça son gland avant de prendre complètement son sexe en bouche. Il gémit. La sorcière commença de lents vas et viens qui le firent haleter. Il dut se concentrer pour ne pas jouir immédiatement.

Soudain, un grognement de frustration secoua son torse quand l'antre chaud de la sorcière cessa de le cajoler. Il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise quand sa bien-aimée s'empala sur son membre empli de désir. Les mains d'Ambre se crispèrent sur ses épaules alors qu'elle imprimait un va et vient soutenu sur son membre leur arrachant des gémissements de plaisir. Carlisle sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines quand il sentit les sous-vêtements de la vampire caresser sa peau. Un rugissement s'échappa de sa poitrine quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait retrouvé sa liberté de mouvement. En une seconde, il avait saisi la taille d'Ambre et l'avait renversé sur le sol. Ses mains glissèrent le long des bas pour caresser ses jambes qu'il remonta le long de son corps pour pouvoir s'enfoncer plus profondément en elle. Carlisle réfrénait son désir, ne souhaitant pas blesser sa compagne et leur enfant. Ses lèvres s'emparèrent d'un de ses mamelons qu'il téta avec avidité, son autre main passant dans le creux de ses reins pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui. Le bassin d'Ambre se soulevait en rythme, venant claquer contre le sien. Il hésita, il avait tant envie de se laisser aller entre ses bras…

« -Tout va bien ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Tais-toi et fais-moi l'amour !

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, mais, pitié, plus fort ! »

Un feulement bestial glissa entre ses lèvres alors qu'il augmentait le rythme de ses coups de rein, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin en elle. Ambre gémissait, ses doigts tenaient fermement ses épaules, ses ongles déchiraient sa chemise, mais il s'en moquait. Une de ses mains s'insinua entre leurs corps, frôlant la culotte fendue qu'il avait appréciée dès qu'il l'avait vue, ses doigts caressèrent son clitoris. Le corps de sa compagne s'arqua contre le sien, il sentit ses parois se resserrer autour de son membre au moment où il se déversait en elle.

Carlisle se laissa tomber sur le côté, tout en gardant sa douce dans ses bras. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mèches blondes, respirant son parfum, pendant que l'une de ses mains caressait son ventre bien arrondi. Ambre se redressa sur un coude pour ravir ses lèvres. Quand ils se séparèrent, leurs regards, eux, restèrent accrochés.

« -Pardon pour cette semaine, s'excusa-t-elle, je n'ai pas été très attentive à toi.

-Ce n'est rien, la rassura-t-il, l'essentiel c'est que tout aille bien entre nous et que tu n'oublies pas que je t'aime, que je vous aime tous les deux.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, Ambre se blottit contre son torse. Bien que le moment fut parfait et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de briser cet instant, il avait besoin de lui poser cette question.

-Pourquoi as-tu été si distante ? Murmura le blond.

-C'était stupide, souffla-t-elle. Je… J'ai surpris une conversation alors que je te rendais visite à l'Hôpital. Les gens parlent…

-On s'en doutait.

-Oui, mais l'entendre est différent et puis j'ai l'air d'être enceinte de 7 mois… Ils … Ils pensent que tu trompais Esmé avec moi. Je ne veux pas qu'ils ternissent sa mémoire, tout comme je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en prennent à toi, à ta réputation.

-Si tu savais à quel point je m'en moque, confia Carlisle. Je t'en prie, ne prête pas attention à leurs ragots et puis nous ne tarderons pas à quitter Forks.

-Je sais…

-Je me trompe ou quelque chose d'autre te tracassait ?

-Oui, mais tu as résolu ce problème, rigola-t-elle.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Carlisle aurait juré que les joues de sa compagne se seraient colorées si elles l'avaient pu. Elle baissa la tête. Il caressa ses cheveux avant de passer une main sous son menton pour la forcer à relever la tête.

-Ambre ?

-C'était stupide… Je me disais que grosse comme je suis tu ne devais pas… Tu risquais de perdre toute envie en me voyant nue…, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

-Tu vois bien que tu avais tort, dit-il en déposant des baisers sur son épaule dénudée. Puis-je savoir ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis et mettre en place cette mise en scène très plaisante ?

-Une soirée entre filles sans tabous.

-J'aimerais bien savoir de quoi vous avez parlé ?

-Je ne dirais rien ! J'ai pris ma décision quand j'ai vu que vous n'étiez pas vraiment en train de chasser... D'ailleurs, tu ferais bien de rejoindre les autres, ils sont sur le point de partir.

-On se retrouve à la villa ?

-Bien sûr. »

Ils se rhabillèrent, Ambre jeta un sort pour réparer sa chemise. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant de se séparer. Carlisle rejoignit les autres et tout en soutenant Charlie jusqu'à sa voiture, ils quittèrent la boîte. L'air frais sembla faire du bien à ceux qui avaient un peu abusé de la boisson. Du coup, ils restèrent un petit moment sur le parking à discuter.

« -Au fait comment va votre patient ? Lui demanda Charlie.

-Hein ?

Il sentit tous les regards converger sur lui, il se racla la gorge tout en prenant un air détaché et professionnel.

-Ce n'était pas grand-chose, il va mieux.

-Beaucoup mieux, ricana Edward.

-Ca s'est sûr, on peut même dire que c'était la grande forme, renchérit Emmett.

-Heureusement que l'infirmière était là pour te donner un coup de main, lâcha Jasper alors que tous les autres rigolaient.

-Je croyais que c'était chacun de son côté ce soir ? Railla Jacob.

-Laissez-le tranquille, demanda Sam tout en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

-J'ai l'impression que l'humain que je suis n'a pas tout compris, marmonna Charlie.

-Il semblerait que certaines personnes aient oublié que nous avons une ouïe très développée, rigola Seth. »

Carlisle grimpa dans sa voiture sous les rires de tous car bien entendu, ils s'étaient dépêchés de tout raconter à Charlie. Dès qu'ils furent calmés, chacun remonta en voiture. Après avoir déposé Charlie chez lui, il prit le chemin de la villa. Alors qu'il allait s'engager dans le chemin terreux, une immense jeep en sortie avec à son bord 4 jeunes hommes qui étaient plutôt attirants pour des humains. Des rugissements retentirent dans la voiture alors qu'il appuyait sur l'accélérateur.


	38. Chapter 38

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Un énorme MERCI pour toutes vos reviews ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira…

**Ousna :** Je suis vraiment contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

***************

Bonne lecture !!!

*****************

**Chapitre 38 : Le grand jour**

Bella ne cessait de dissimuler son visage derrière ses mains, tentant ainsi d'empêcher ces 4 fous de lui tourner au tour, cependant, cela semblait avoir l'effet contraire, ils semblaient encore plus déterminés à lui tourner autour et à la coller ! Elle repoussa légèrement un doigt, ouvrit un œil et lança un appel au secours à ses amies, à ses sœurs… Rien… Elles ne cessaient de rire et d'encourager les 4 hommes. Soudain, l'obscurité se fit autour d'elle, les cris avaient redoublés, la jeune fille frémit en comprenant que l'un d'eux lui avait lancé sa chemise au visage.

D'une main prudente, Bella ôta le vêtement, révélant ses joues rougies et son regard gêné. Ils ne portaient plus que leurs caleçons et dansaient toujours aussi près d'elle ! Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour pouvoir s'éclipser comme Ambre ou avoir quelques verres d'alcool dans le sang comme ses amies et ses sœurs ! Mais, non, au lieu de cela elle devait rester là et…

Bella se raidit quand l'un des hommes, un grand blond aux allures de surfer, prit ses mains pour les faire descendre le long de son torse musclé. Pendant, un instant elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas se consumer sur place de honte. Elle était gênée et surtout aucun de ses hommes ne lui faisait le moindre effet, comment le pourraient-ils alors que l'homme, enfin le vampire, qui partageait sa vie était la perfection incarnée ? Le strip-teaseur fit descendre ses doigts jusqu'à les poser sur la ceinture de son pantalon, Bella bondit de sa chaise, ne souhaitant pas aller plus loin, mais un grand brun posa ses mains sur ses épaules, empêchant ainsi toute fuite. Alors qu'elle lançait un autre regard empli de détresse à ses amies, Ambre entra dans la pièce, un étrange sourire ornait son visage. Bella lui adressa une supplique muette, espérant qu'elle y serait plus sensible que ses amies.

« -Hum ! Hum ! Fit la sorcière en se raclant la gorge.

-Mais que vois-je donc ? S'étonna l'un des hommes en se dirigeant vers elle avec une démarche de fauve. Une autre jeune femme à distraire !

-On se calme, Tarzan ! Lâcha Ambre en observant sa tenue. La petite fête est terminée ! La future mariée a bien rougi et elle est au bord de l'évanouissement, vous avez bien fait votre travail, alors, merci messiers et au revoir !

-On n'a pas terminé ! Remarqua le surfer qui appréciait d'être entouré d'aussi belles jeunes femmes surexcitées et légèrement ivres.

-Oh, que si ! Sauf si vous tenez tant que ça à rencontrer Roméo ! Prévint Ambre en les toisant.

-Roméo ? Répéta un policier à moitié dénudé.

-Le futur mari sera là dans moins de 5 minutes, autrement dit : au revoir !

-Tu as peur qu'il complexe, rigola le surfer en bandant ses muscles.

-Edward est vingt fois mieux que vous tous réunis ! S'écria Bella rouge de colère.

-C'est pas un peu vieillot comme prénom, se moqua Tarzan.

-C'est tout à fait lui, laissa échapper Leah avant d'esquisser un sourire penaud.

-Bon, ça suffit ! Coupa Ambre. Ils vont tous rentrer et il vaut mieux qu'ils ne vous trouvent pas ici !

-On n'a pas peur, chérie, déclara celui qui était vêtu en pompier.

-Je ne suis pas ta chérie ! S'énerva Ambre alors qu'un éclair s'abattait à l'extérieur de la villa.

-Tout le monde se calme ! Demanda Alice en se levant. Ambre a raison, vous devriez partir.

-Vous avez payé pour un intégral, lui rappela le surfer.

-Un intégral ! Répéta Bella en remerciant le Ciel que les garçons rentrent.

-Comme on dit, le client est roi, alors, au revoir messieurs ! Lança Rosalie en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

Les quatre hommes ramassèrent leurs affaires, tout en maugréant dans leurs barbes. Bella vit les trois vampires et Leah froncer les sourcils et émettre des grognements bas. De toute évidence, elles n'appréciaient pas leurs propos. Rosalie claqua la porte sur eux une fois qu'ils furent sortis.

-Merde ! Murmura Alice dont le regard s'était voilé. Ils vont les voir.

Bella se laissa tomber dans un canapé et poussa un soupir de soulagement, elle était heureuse que les strip-teaseurs soient partis. Cependant, elle se demandait comment leurs compagnons allaient réagir ? Comme pour répondre à sa question, elle entendit le moteur d'une voiture rugir, des pneus crissèrent devant la villa, la seconde suivante, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur les hommes de la maison.

-On peut savoir à quoi vous avez joué ?! Grogna Emmett.

Jasper et lui avaient leur nez retroussé comme s'ils humaient une odeur qui leur était insupportable. Avec appréhension, Bella vit Edward se diriger vers elle. Il s'installa à ses côtés sur le canapé et déposa un baiser sur son front tout en entourant sa taille de son bras. Carlisle rejoignit, lui aussi Ambre, après avoir ouvert l'une des baies vitrées, laissant entrer un peu d'air.

-Alors ? S'impatienta Emmett qui tapait du pied.

-Oh, ça suffit, soupira Ambre, vu l'endroit où vous avez passé la soirée, tu ne devrais pas te la jouer « vierge effarouchée » !

Bella rigola avec les autres quand elle vit le visage d'Emmett se décomposer, s'il avait été humain, ses joues auraient été aussi rouges que les siennes lors du strip-tease.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Rosalie à Ambre.

Soudain, Bella se raidit. Ils étaient tous ensemble ! Elle aussi, elle se tourna vers la sorcière en quête de réponses.

-Tout le monde a eu droit à des strip-teases ce soir, avoua Ambre, et avant que vous ne montiez sur vos grands chevaux sachez qu'il n'y a pas de quoi ! Les filles, vous deviez bien vous douter en laissant Emmett et Jasper organiser la soirée que cela allait se terminer comme ça ! Tout comme vous les garçons, vous savez que ce genre de distractions existent aussi pour les filles, que vous le vouliez ou non !

-Je crois qu'ils ont compris, mon cœur, murmura Carlisle en prenant sa compagne dans ses bras. Personne ne va se disputer, d'accord ?

-Oui, répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

-Parfait, acquiesça le médecin, sur ce, bonne nuit à tous.

Bella sourit à Carlisle et à Ambre qui, main dans la main, se dirigeaient vers les escaliers.

-La punition n'est pas levée ? Lança Emmett d'une voix espiègle.

Bella et ses amies froncèrent les sourcils en voyant le grand brun exploser de rire alors que Jasper et Edward se retenaient facilement.

-Je vais le transformer en descente de lit, grogna Ambre que Carlisle ceintura.

Les garçons cessèrent de rire quand ils virent que la sorcière ne semblait pas autant amusée qu'eux. Cependant, Carlisle parvint à la calmer en lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille et ils disparurent à l'étage.

-On n'a manqué un épisode ? Demanda Alice en observant les garçons.

-Carlisle a eu beaucoup de succès auprès d'une infirmière cochonne ! Rigola Emmett.

-Je vais le tuer ! Siffla une voix à l'étage.

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans le salon. Quelques secondes plus tard, Bella suivit le regard des vampires qui se perdaient dans la forêt plongée dans l'obscurité.

-Ils sont partis au cottage, lui expliqua Edward. Emmett, à ta place, j'éviterais toute blague, Ambre ne semble pas de bon poil.

-Bon, étant donné que nous sommes tous réunis, dit Alice en sautillant, si nous regardions un film ? »

Bella sourit. Elle s'en moquait, maintenant qu'Edward était là, Alice pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, cela lui était égal. Son fiancé passa un bras autour de ses épaules tout en l'attirant contre son torse rassurant, elle se blottit dans ses bras et soupira d'aise ce qui déclencha un petit rire chez Edward. Elle frappa sa poitrine et il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent alors que le générique du film débutait. Bella ferma les yeux, s'enivrant de l'odeur, de la douceur de son amant qui caressait son dos. Elle se laissa bercer par son geste, s'endormant lentement…

******************

Bella ne put retenir un grognement de frustration, cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle était assise sur cette foutue chaise pendant qu'Alice et Rosalie ne cessaient de tirer sur ses cheveux, de maquiller son visage. Ambre entra dans la chambre, Bella ne put retenir une grimace quand elle vit que la sorcière portait une trousse à maquillage. La seconde suivante, Rosalie la lui prit et commença à vernir ses ongles de pieds, pendant qu'Ambre prenait sa place pour la coiffure. La future mariée ne put retenir un soupir d'agacement. Elle en avait assez, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour retrouver Edward et devenir sa femme ! Elle se moquait de se marier en peignoir !

« -N'y pense même pas ! Grogna Alice en la fusillant du regard.

-Quoi ? Interrogea Rosalie.

-J'ai vu Mademoiselle se précipiter en peignoir pour rejoindre Edward et supplier le prêtre de les marier immédiatement !

Ambre et Rosalie ne purent retenir un petit rire ce qui agaça encore plus Alice.

-Aïe ! S'exclama Bella alors que le petit lutin la pinçait. Ca fait mal !

-Alors, tiens-toi tranquille ! Répliqua sa future sœur.

-Ambre ? Tu ne peux rien faire, un petit sort ?

-Je…

-Non, mais ça va pas ! S'énerva le petit lutin.

La sorcière lui adressa un petit sourire empli d'excuses avant d'arranger l'une de ses boucles.

-Je t'interdis de faire ça ! Lança Alice. Maintenant, ça suffit, Bella ! Reste tranquille et tout sera bientôt terminé. »

Bella se tassa dans son fauteuil tout en marmonnant contre son agaçante future belle-sœur. Au bout de quelques secondes, plus personne ne sembla se préoccuper d'elle. Les trois vampires travaillèrent en silence pendant un moment avant qu'elles ne sentent à nouveau son impatience, elles décidèrent alors de discuter de tout et de rien pour la détendre. Elle les en remercia.

* * *

Les trois vampires s'absentèrent quelques minutes pour se changer. Bella resta seule. Elle était nerveuse, mais seulement par peur de gâcher cette journée par sa maladresse. Que se passerait-il si elle chutait dans l'escalier à cause de la robe ? Ou si elle trébuchait et s'écrasait sur le gâteau ? La jeune fille tenta de se calmer, tout se passerait bien, elle devait s'en convaincre ! Tout en croisant les doigts pour qu'Alice ne s'en rende pas compte, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre dans l'espoir de voir son fiancé et ainsi apaiser l'angoisse qui l'étreignait. Elle repoussa le rideau et croisa le regard de ses parents qui accueillaient les invités aux côtés de Carlisle, ce dernier esquissa un sourire tout en repoussant quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Pourquoi Carlisle avait-il fait rentrer Edward ? Elle était certaine que c'était lui !

« -Bella ! Gronda la voix d'Alice. »

Tout en soufflant, la future mariée quitta son poste d'observation pour se rasseoir sur son fauteuil. Alors qu'elle allait mordiller sa lèvre inférieure malgré les recommandations d'Alice, une douce mélodie parvint à ses oreilles. Sa berceuse. Edward jouait sa berceuse depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Elle se laissa bercer par la mélodie qui faisait fuir son angoisse et calmait son impatience de retrouver son cher et tendre.

Les trois vampires ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre. Rosalie portait une magnifique robe bustier rouge qui moulait parfaitement sa poitrine et sa taille avant de s'évaser en un voile léger qui frôlait le sol. Ambre arborait une robe bleue, sa poitrine était moulée dans le tissu, puis, un ruban d'un bleu plus foncé délimitait la partie de la robe qui s'évasait, dissimulant quelque peu son ventre imposant. Alice, quant à elle, avait opté pour une robe courte, moulante et légèrement argentée. Les cheveux du petit lutin partaient dans tous les sens et étaient parsemés de petites étoiles brillantes. Rosalie avait un chignon d'où quelques mèches s'échappaient et Ambre avait de parfaites anglaises qui encadraient son visage. Bella ne put s'empêcher de jalouser leur beauté parfaite.

« -Je t'assure que tu seras la plus belle aujourd'hui, déclara solennellement Alice en attrapant la housse qui protégeait sa robe. »

Bella tenta de ne pas trembler quand les filles l'aidèrent à enfiler sa robe de mariée, son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine pendant qu'Ambre laçait sa robe dans son dos. Ses trois amies s'écartèrent quelque peu d'elle et l'observèrent d'un œil attentif et ravi.

« -Tu es magnifique, déclarèrent-elles en même temps ce qui les fit rire. »

Bella rougit face à leur compliment. Ambre passa un bras autour de sa taille et la dirigea vers un psyché. Rosalie et Alice s'étaient placées de part et d'autre du miroir voilé, chacune d'elles tenait un pan du voilage entre leurs mains. Les mains d'Ambre se resserrèrent autour de ses épaules quand le voile fut retiré.

Pendant un instant, la jeune fille observa celle qui lui faisait face, mettant quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de son propre reflet. Ses cheveux avaient été légèrement bouclés pour que ses boucles soient bien dessinées, deux nattes avaient été tressées de chaque côté de ses tempes avant d'être réunies au niveau de sa nuque. De petites fleurs blanches et argentées décoraient sa chevelure. Sa robe épousait parfaitement les courbes de son corps, dissimulant sa grossesse. Un bustier blanc orné d'arabesques argentées moulait son buste, la jupe blanche parsemées de quelques larmes argentées descendait en cascade vers le sol, tel un nuage de douceur. Bella sentit ses yeux s'humidifier quand elle vit son visage resplendissant, ses amies, sa famille, elles avaient réussi à la rendre parfaite.

« -Ne pleure pas, demanda Alice en essuyant ses yeux.

-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, je ne veux pas gâcher votre travail.

-Tu ne vas rien gâcher du tout, assura Rose, on a utilisé du maquillage waterproof.

-Merci, les filles.

-Ce n'est rien, ma belle, assura Ambre en déposant un baiser sur ta joue.

-Tout va bien se passer, garantit Rose en l'embrassant à son tour.

Sur ces paroles rassurantes, les deux vampires sortirent alors que ses parents la rejoignaient. Ils l'embrassèrent et la serrèrent dans leurs bras, tout en lui répétant combien elle était magnifique.

-Bon, je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment, mais c'est l'heure d'y aller. Renée, il faut que vous rejoigniez les autres en bas. Charlie, faites en sorte que Bella arrive entière à l'autel.

-Merci, maugréa la future mariée.

-Tout va bien se passer, la rassura Renée en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

-Tu as vu quelque chose ? Questionna avec anxiété Bella.

-Non, je t'assure que non. Allez, respire ! Tout va bien se passer ! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Alice lui tendit son bouquet et sortit de sa démarche si gracieuse que Bella lui enviait tant en l'instant. La main de son père se posa sur la sienne en un geste réconfortant, il lui sourit et elle comprit que Charlie ferait tout pour qu'elle ne chute pas.

Doucement, ils descendirent les marches du grand escalier de la maison des Cullen. Quand leurs pieds se posèrent sur le sol, la marche nuptiale retentit. Bella cessa de respirer. Elle pouvait sentir tous les regards de l'assistance se poser sur elle. Charlie raffermit sa prise sur sa main et elle daigna enfin relever la tête. C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Edward.

Edward se tenait en face d'elle, sous une arche de fleurs blanches. Il portait un magnifique costume noir qui laissait apparaître une chemise blanche. Le gilet et la cravate qu'il portait étaient assortis au bustier de sa robe. Une rose blanche ornait la boutonnière de sa veste.

Se moquant de suivre le rythme de la musique, elle se précipita vers lui, Charlie dans son sillage, quelques rires retentirent dans l'assemblée alors que son père tentait de réfréner son ardeur. Quand elle fut face à lui, son regard se perdit dans le sien ambré qui reflétait tout son amour et sa joie. Alice lui prit son bouquet et Charlie donna sa main à Edward, réunissant leurs mains entre les siennes. Bella sourit à son fiancé et se perdit totalement dans son regard. Les paroles du père d'Angela résonnaient en bruit de fond. Soudain, la voix d'Edward résonna, la faisant frissonner alors qu'il répondait oui. A son tour, elle répondit à la question du prêtre. Ils prononcèrent leurs vœux en ne se quittant pas des yeux, rien n'avait d'importance si ce n'était eux. Des frissons retentirent dans tout son être, lorsque le père d'Angela les déclara mari et femme.

A cet instant, Bella sut qu'elle n'avait jamais vu autant de bonheur et d'amour dans le regard d'Edward. Lentement, ce dernier se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Leur tendre baiser devint rapidement fougueux. Rougissante, elle s'écarta de lui sous les applaudissements de leurs invités qui riaient. Elle croisa alors le regard de Carlisle qui était le témoin d'Edward qui prit dans ses bras sa nouvelle fille. Alice lui rendit son bouquet alors que les invités venaient vers eux pour les féliciter.

*****************

Edward était sur un petit nuage. Il tenait dans ses bras sa femme, son épouse, sa magnifique et splendide femme : Isabella Marie Cullen. Bella était sa femme ! S'il ne se retenait pas, il entamerait une danse de la joie ! Il tenait sa douce dans ses bras pendant qu'ils discutaient avec les Quileutes, ses mains glissèrent vers le bas se posant sur son ventre rebondi. Il sourit en sentant un petit coup contre sa paume. Il rayonnait de bonheur, rien ne pourrait le rendre plus heureux ! Ils laissèrent leurs amis, pour aller ouvrir le bal. Malgré les appréhensions de sa douce, ils commencèrent à danser. Le visage de Bella se détendit au fur et à mesure que la musique progressait et qu'ils virevoltaient sur la piste. Elle sourit et se laissa aller dans ses bras.

Quand la musique s'arrêta, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il sourit à son père et lui céda sa place. Bella afficha un petit sourire crispé, mais il savait qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains. Il se tourna vers Ambre et la prit dans ses bras. Ils dansèrent.

« -Félicitations, murmura-t-elle à son oreille, je suis tellement heureuse de ton bonheur.

-Je te le dois.

-Non, tu ne le dois qu'à toi. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Edward et Bella aussi, vous méritez d'être heureux.

Ils tournèrent quelques secondes en silence, se laissant porter par la musique.

_-Et toi, es-tu heureuse ? Lui demanda-t-il en silence. _

_-Je le suis. _

_-En es-tu sûre ? _

_-Que veux-tu dire ? _

_-Je ne sais pas… Je te trouve étrange. _

_-Tout va bien, je suis enceinte et en plus je suis une vampire… Je suis navrée que mes sautes d'humeur t'aient perturbé. _

_-Tu es sûre… _

_-Edward ! Gronda Ambre. Tout va bien. Profite de cette journée au lieu de chercher quelque chose qui pourrait clocher ! _

-Tu as raison, pardonne-moi.

-Allez, va retrouver ta belle avant Emmett ! Lança Ambre alors que la musique s'arrêtait et qu'Emmett se dirigeait vers Bella avec le désir évident de l'inviter à danser pour s'amuser avec elle. »

Edward remercia Ambre et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de rejoindre Bella. Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans problème. Une ambiance joyeuse régnait sur la villa Cullen. La plupart des humains étaient partis, y compris Renée et Phil qui étaient fatigués par le voyage. Les Quileutes et les vampires se laissaient un peu plus aller. Edward sourit en surprenant des pensées, des pensées qui lui firent plaisir. Discrètement, il chercha son regard et sourit, hochant imperceptiblement la tête pour donner son accord. Edward prit sa douce épouse dans ses bras avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Son esprit effleura ensuite celui de Bella, lui murmurant quelques mots qui arrachèrent un sourire à la jeune femme. Son regard suivit celui de son aimée en un signe muet d'encouragement pour celui qui triturait nerveusement la poche de son pantalon sous leur regard bienveillant.

« -Mes amis, votre attention, s'il vous plaît ! Dit Edward en se levant.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, l'observant avec intérêt.

-Mes amis, continua-t-il, j'ai un annonce à faire. Mais, tout d'abord, Ambre ? Tu peux venir ?

-Oui, qu'y a-t-il ? Questionna la sorcière surprise en les rejoignant.

-Approche, ma chère, lui demanda-t-il avant de se tourner vers son père, papa ?

Edward ne put retenir un rire en voyant la tête de son père. Ses pensées n'étaient pas claires, Carlisle hésitait entre le tuer sur le champ pour oser le mettre devant le fait accompli face à tous les invités, de prendre la fuite immédiatement en entraînant Ambre dans son sillage ou tout simplement retarder le moment. Tout en soupirant, Carlisle les rejoignit. Edward lui fit signe de se mettre à ses côtés, il se trouvait entre Ambre et son père, il recula d'un pas.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea Ambre en les observant à tour de rôle.

-Je suis navré, je ne voulais pas que cela se passe comme ça, mais une certaine personne en a décidé autrement, déclara Carlisle en lui lançant un regard assassin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Edward ? Questionna Ambre qui avait remarqué leur échange silencieux.

-Je n'ai rien fait, assura-t-il en prenant un air innocent tout en enlaçant son épouse.

-Ambre, ma chérie, je comptais te parler en privé ce soir, mais voilà… Edward y a mis son nez.

-Y'a pas que moi, Bella aussi !

-Hey ! Protesta la jeune femme en lui donnant un coup de coude qu'il ne sentit pas.

-Vous pouvez me laisser terminer ? Demanda Carlisle d'un ton impatient. Merci. Ambre, nos chemins se sont croisés il y a des siècles, tu m'as donné de la lumière, de l'espoir, de l'amour, une famille. Je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans toi. Je t'aime et je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi. Alors, Ambre, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Edward ne put retenir un sourire quand il vit son père mettre un genou à terre et sortir un écrin de sa poche. La bague brilla sous la faible lueur des lampions. Tous étaient suspendus aux lèvres de sa sœur de cœur dont les mains s'étaient posées sur son ventre. Ambre ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Edward fronça les sourcils. Bella se raidit dans ses bras. Un sentiment de gêne parcourut l'assemblée alors que les deux amants restaient face à face, silencieux. Soudain, Carlisle se redressa et enlaça sa compagne tout en s'emparant de ses lèvres. Un léger grondement de frustration lui échappa.

-Euh… On a loupé un épisode ? Murmura Emmett en observant Carlisle qui mettait la bague à Ambre.

-Ils se sont parlés par la pensée, maugréa Edward.

-Ils ont tout de même droit à un peu d'intimité ! Le gronda Bella.

-Oui, admit Edward à contrecœur.

-Génial !!! S'écria Alice en sautant partout. Un autre mariage à préparer !!!

-Mes félicitations à tous les deux, dit Jasper en enlaçant le couple.

Edward suivit l'exemple de son frère, tout comme les invités qui les félicitèrent.

-Vous avez choisi une date ? Demanda Alice qui programmait déjà tout. On pourrait faire ça dans un mois, cela sera suffisant pour que je programme tout !

-Non, protesta Ambre.

-Mais pourquoi ? ! Se plaignit le lutin en affichant une moue attendrissante pour la faire céder.

-Je te rappelle qu'Ambre est enceinte, contra Carlisle, nous nous marierons après la naissance.

-D'accord, acquiesça Alice en affichant tout de même un air boudeur. »

Jasper prit sa moitié dans ses bras et aussitôt un doux sourire s'afficha sur le visage d'Alice, son frère était vraiment le seul à pouvoir apaiser cette petite furie. Emmett ouvrit d'autres bouteilles de champagne et tous trinquèrent au bonheur des futurs mariés. Edward embrassa tendrement son épouse tout en l'entraînant vers la piste de danse. Carlisle et Ambre ne tardèrent pas à se joindre à eux. Edward était heureux, réellement heureux et une part de lui-même priait pour que rien ne vienne gâcher leur bonheur.

******************

Ambre se dirigea vers la salle de bain de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Carlisle. Alice et Rosalie étaient en train de préparer les bagages de Bella et d'Edward pour leur lune de miel, Alice s'était mise à se traiter de tous les noms quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de prendre de la crème pour la peau de Bella qui comme toutes les femmes enceinte avait des vergetures. La sorcière se rappela alors que Carlisle avait acheté des pots et qu'ils étaient dans leur salle de bain. Elle ouvrit le placard et se mit à les chercher. Ambre se baissa pour inspecter le placard du bas quand une violente douleur traversa son corps. La vampire s'appuya contre lavabo pour se relever. Elle inspira lentement pour tenter de chasser la douleur. Ses jambes tremblèrent. Son corps la faisait atrocement souffrir. L'air brûlait ses poumons. Avec effroi, elle se rendit compte que son cœur battait irrégulièrement, sa peau se réchauffait, le sang coulait peu à peu dans ses veines. Une nouvelle douleur lancinante traversa son être. Elle gémit. Sa vue se troubla. Ambre tenta d'appeler Carlisle, Edward, quiconque, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Soudain, la sorcière frémit quand elle remarqua qu'elle n'était plus seule dans la salle de bain. Une main s'abattit sur sa bouche alors qu'une autre entourait sa taille pour la plaquer rudement contre un corps. Ambre ressentit le froid et la douleur l'envahir alors qu'une main descendait en un geste possessif sur son ventre. Alors qu'elle s'évanouissait, elle comprit et prit peur pour son enfant…


	39. Chapter 39

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

Un énorme MERCI pour toutes vos reviews ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira…

**Ousna :** Merci et oui ils sont mariés !!!! Merci pour tes encouragements et à bientôt !

****************

Bonne lecture !!!

*****************

**Chapitre 39 : Prisonniers**

Edward était tranquillement en train de discuter avec Charlie et son père quand Alice les rejoignit d'un pas furieux. Sa sœur s'arrêta net dans son élan en les dévisageant tous les trois, un air d'incompréhension se peignit sur ses traits alors que tout le monde l'observait d'un œil intrigué. Il effleura l'esprit du petit lutin pour voir ce qui la mettait dans cet état, mais ses pensées étaient tellement confuses qu'il n'en vit que quelques brides. Edward vit les valises qu'elle s'efforçait de faire rapidement avec l'aide d'Ambre et de Rosalie, toutes les trois discutaient pour ne rien oublier. Il vit Ambre sortir de la pièce. Puis, il aperçut Alice en train de s'énerver, le décor se brouilla lui laissant entrevoir la chambre et la salle de bain de Carlisle et d'Ambre. Il fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qui pouvait mettre sa sœur dans cet état.

« -Tout va bien ? Demanda Bella qui avait posé une main apaisante sur le bras de sa nouvelle sœur.

-Bien sûr que tout va bien ! S'exclama Alice d'une voix aigüe. Tout va parfaitement bien ! J'ai plus de 5 minutes de retard sur mon planning !

-Et c'est ça qui te met dans cet état ?! Railla Emmett avant de se taire face au regard assassin que lui lança le petit lutin.

-5 minutes de retard sur tout mon planning ! Grogna la vampire. Ca vous fait rire ?! Vous deux, vous croyez que vous rirez autant quand vous serez à l'aéroport en train de poireauter pour attendre le prochain vol ?!

-Calme-toi, Alice, intervint Carlisle, je suis certain que tout va s'arranger. Peut-être pouvons-nous t'aider ?

-Bien sûr ! Où est-elle ?

-Où est qui ? L'interrogea Bella.

-Ambre ! Répondit Alice en lui faisant les gros yeux comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-Elle n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Si, elle nous aidait pour les bagages, elle s'est absentée pour aller chercher des pots de crème hydratante pour Bella. Comme ça fait 5 minutes que je l'attends pour fermer les valises, je pensais que tu l'avais distrait, accusa Alice en observant son père.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu, admit ce dernier.

-Elle n'est pas dans la maison, réalisa Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

-Elle est peut-être allée les chercher au cottage ? Proposa Bella.

-Non, ces pots sont rangés dans notre salle de bain, je les ai ramenés de la Clinique avant-hier, assura Carlisle qui affichait une mine de plus en plus inquiète.

-Attendez, on va pas commencer à s'inquiéter, les calma Emmett, on est tous là et y a Edward, il l'aurait senti si quelque chose n'allait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit-il en se concentrant pour sonder les alentours.

-C'est tout de même bizarre qu'elle soit partie sans rien dire, non ? Insista Bella.

-On peut quadriller le secteur et tenter de la trouver, elle ou une trace de son passage, offrit Sam, nous sommes suffisamment nombreux.

-Ca ne marchera pas si elle a utilisé la magie, lui rappela Jasper.

-Mais pourquoi serait-elle partie ? S'énerva Alice. En plus, je ne vois rien avec tous ces loups !

-Calme-toi, l'apaisa Jasper en la prenant dans ses bras, a-t-elle dit ou fait quelque chose qui vous aurez laissé penser qu'elle n'allait pas bien ou qu'elle allait s'absenter ?

-Non, dit Alice.

-Rosalie ? Interrogea Jazz en voyant la vampire les rejoindre.

-Non, mais…

-Mais ? L'encouragea Emmett en soutenant son regard.

-Peut-être que ta demande l'a plus troublé qu'elle ne l'a laissé paraître, peut-être a-t-elle eu besoin de temps pour y penser ? Proposa Rosalie en évitant le regard de son père.

-Ambre a accepté de m'épouser, je n'ai senti aucune hésitation quand elle a accepté de m'épouser, garantit Carlisle. Non ! C'est autre chose, il a dû se passer quelque chose !

Edward observa les alentours, mais son regard ne revenait vers la villa, la solution était là, il en était certain, même si pour l'instant elle se dérobait à lui. Il ne disait rien, laissant les autres échafauder des théories, mais il était inquiet, il n'arrivait pas à contacter Ambre, ni à ressentir sa présence. Même lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie, il pouvait la percevoir plus ou moins distinctement, mais là rien. Ce constat commençait à l'angoisser.

-Edward ? Mon fils ? L'appela doucement Carlisle. Que se passe-t-il ? Y a-t-il une chose que tu nous caches ?

-Non, papa. C'est étrange, soupira-t-il en se dirigeant vers la maison, il faut que j'essaye de comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

-Tu sais où elle est ? Demanda Bella en prenant sa main.

-Non, mais je …

-Tu quoi ? S'impatienta Carlisle. Parle !

-Je ne ressens pas sa magie, c'est comme si elle avait disparu.

-Non ! Gémit son père en s'écroulant sur le sol.

Aussitôt, Bella, Rosalie et Alice l'entourèrent, le soutinrent. Edward s'agenouilla face à lui et le força à relever la tête, il plongea son regard ambré dans le sien.

-Je vais la retrouver, promit-il, je vais la retrouver et la ramener à la maison. »

Sur cette promesse, Edward se releva et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain. D'après les souvenirs de ses sœurs, c'est le dernier endroit où se trouvait Ambre. Il se baissa pour ramasser un pot de crème hydratante qui avait roulé sur le carrelage. Pourquoi était-il par terre ? Que s'était-il passé ici ? Il posa le pot sur le rebord du lavabo avant de se placer au centre de la salle d'eau et de se concentrer. Rien. Il ne ressentait rien de particulier, aucun flux magique, pas de vision. Rien…

Dépité, il s'appuya contre le lavabo. C'est alors qu'il la sentie, quelque chose de froid et de douloureux qui glissa sur sa paume, quittant le lavabo pour sa peau. Il secoua sa main, tentant de la chasser alors qu'elle s'infiltrait dans sa peau, dans son sang. Edward mordit sa lèvre pour étouffer un cri, jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel froid mordant, même le venin ne lui avait pas paru aussi douloureux. Alors qu'il faisait appel à sa magie pour se défendre, il eut une vision. Il vit Ambre. Son amie était pliée sous le coup de la douleur, la vision se troubla l'empêchant de savoir ce qui était arrivé à la vampire. Edward laissa échapper un grognement de frustration avant de se concentrer sur la magie qui était en train de l'envahir pour la détruire. Au moment où il allait s'en débarrasser, il comprit ce qu'elle était, un sort ou plutôt une potion qui permettait de se transporter d'un endroit à un autre. Il hésita une seconde. Cette hésitation suffit pour que la potion agisse, le transportant dans un autre lieu.

***************

Jasper et Emmett observaient la salle de bain vide. Ils restèrent quelques secondes interdits, observant la pièce vide ! Ils n'avaient pas rêvé, Edward se tenait bien là devant eux ! Il n'était plus là ! Edward avait disparu sans qu'ils ne puisent faire quoi que ce soit et le plus inquiétant était que leur frère n'avait pas l'air d'être à l'origine de cette disparition. Prudemment, ils s'approchèrent de la salle de bain. Emmett allait franchir le seuil de celle-ci quand Jasper l'en empêcha.

« -Attends, on ne sait pas si ce truc est toujours actif ou non, lui rappela-t-il.

-C'était quoi ?

-J'en sais rien, Emmett, mais je pense que l'on va avoir besoin d'aide sur ce coup.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit aux autres ? S'inquiéta le grand brun. Carlisle va pas le supporter.

-Et Bella ? Je te rappelle qu'elle est enceinte, s'angoissa Jasper, je ne suis pas sûr que dans son état ce soit bon pour elle d'apprendre qu'Edward a disparu.

-On fait quoi alors ?

-On le dit aux autres, mais on fait attention à ce que Bella ne l'apprenne pas.

-Ok et puis Edward est puissant. S'il faut, il a retrouvé Ambre et ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant qu'ils ne reviennent tous les deux ! Tenta de se convaincre Emmett. Ils vont revenir !

-Oui, je l'espère, murmura Jasper en observant la salle de bain, je l'espère. Allez, viens ! »

Jasper entraîna son frère à l'extérieur pour retrouver le reste de la famille et leurs invités. Bella remarqua aussitôt l'absence de son mari. Jasper la tranquillisa aussitôt en lui assurant qu'Edward n'allait pas tarder à revenir. La jeune femme trouva refuge dans les bras de Charlie. Jasper sentit son cœur se serrer quand il vit la main de Bella se poser sur son ventre et son regard se teinter d'inquiétude… Il aurait aimé la rassurer, mais lui-même ne l'était pas…

*************

Edward cligna des paupières. Il était allongé sur un sol froid et terreux. Se rappelant ce qui lui était arrivé, il se leva rapidement et regarda autour de lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas, vraiment pas… Il s'avança prudemment vers le portail qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Il se pencha et frémit quand il vit le vide sans fin qui se trouvait à la limite du portail. Il observa le tourbillon infini qui évoluait à quelques pas de lui. Le vide, il n'y avait que ça, un vide obscur et illimité tout autour de ce manoir encerclé par les ténèbres. Tout en tentant de calmer l'angoisse qui menaçait de l'envahir, il se dirigea vers l'immense demeure qui se trouvait derrière lui, d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas d'autre choix, c'était la seule chose qu'il y avait.

Edward s'arrêta devant l'immense porte du manoir. Il soupira en observant les armoiries qui se trouvaient au-dessus de la porte. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez tout en se demandant quand tout ceci serait terminé. Tout en pestant contre les Desmorts, il poussa les portes de leur manoir. Il entra prudemment et inspecta le hall. Même s'il savait que cela était impossible que Felicia ou Carlotta soient de retour, il restait sur ses gardes, après tout, quelqu'un les avait piégé Ambre, puis, lui.

Le vampire arpenta pendant de longues minutes l'immense manoir, cherchant un indice ou quoi que ce soit. Quand il passa devant l'une des grandes fenêtres, l'obscurité qui entourait le manoir fut déchirée par plusieurs éclairs, un vent violent fit frémir les arbres qui entouraient la demeure. Il tenta de se rassurer, mais le décor qui l'entourait lui rappelait un mauvais film d'horreur… Il se ressaisit en grimpant le grand escalier dont les marches grincèrent sous son poids, lui tirant une grimace. Il devait se calmer, il ne risquait rien. Un monstre n'allait pas lui sauter dessus ? Non, et puis, il ne devait pas oublier qu'il était un vampire et un sorcier ! Alors qu'il atteignait le dernier étage, il perçut distinctement un gémissement de douleur suivit d'un grognement, il reconnut cette voix. Il s'élança dans le couloir. La seconde suivante, il entra dans une chambre, la porte trembla dans sa chambranle sous la violence de son entrée. Il s'approcha de l'immense lit à baldaquin avant de stopper net. La panique l'envahit, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça !

Ambre était assise sur le rebord du lit, ses mains enserraient fermement l'une des colonnes du baldaquin, ses jointures étaient blanches tant elle la serrait. Au premier abord, il s'était étonné que le bois ne se brise pas sous sa poigne, n'importe quel vampire l'aurait brisé en une demi-seconde ! Puis, il comprit. Il entendit son cœur battre, son souffle chaud et le sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Ambre était vivante ! Mais comment était-ce possible ? Quand la sorcière gémit à nouveau, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il se précipita à ses côtés et s'agenouilla pour faire face à son visage couvert de sueur et déformé par la douleur.

« -Tout va bien, je suis là, dit-il en posant une main rassurante sur son bras, je suis là.

-Putain ! Lâcha Ambre en tentant de retrouver une respiration calme.

-Respire, conseilla-t-il, inspire, expire.

-Tu crois que je fais quoi connard ?! S'énerva Ambre en le fusillant du regard.

Edward se tut. Elle était à bout et il le comprenait. Elle avait été seule trop longtemps alors que le travail avait commencé. Il tenta de garder son calme en réalisant qu'elle allait accoucher et qu'ils étaient seuls ! Il releva la tête quand il vit qu'Ambre s'était calmée et qu'elle souffrait moins.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à t'allonger ? Offrit-il.

-Non.

-Que s'est-il passé Ambre ? Demanda Edward en s'asseyant à ses côtés et en essuyant sont front moite avec un mouchoir.

-Je suis allée à la salle de bain. Je me suis baissée pour prendre quelque chose, mais j'ai ressenti une violente douleur. Je me suis accrochée au lavabo pour me relever, mais ça ne passait pas. J'ai alors compris que j'étais en train d'accoucher. J'ai voulu vous appeler, mais je n'y arrivais pas. C'est alors qu'il est arrivé…

-Il ?

-Je pense qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, j'en suis presque certaine, il était plus grand que moi, plus fort… Il m'a empoigné, puis, il a posé sa main sur mon ventre. J'ai eu une vision. Il voulait le bébé, je pense même qu'il voulait le détruire. Il a sorti une petite fiole, j'ai compris qu'il allait utiliser une potion pour nous emmener loin.

-Il est ici ? S'inquiéta soudain Edward.

-Non, nous sommes seuls. J'ai brisé son sort. J'ai réussi à me défaire de son étreinte alors que nous allions atteindre l'endroit où il souhaitait aller.

-Et tu as atterri ici ? Au manoir Desmorts ? S'étonna Edward.

-Je n'étais pas assez lucide pour réfléchir. Je pense que ma magie m'a conduit au seul endroit où je serais en sécurité. Sais-tu combien il y a de sorts qui protègent cet endroit ? Des centaines, c'est le lieu le plus sûr qui soit ! Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, lorsque je me suis absentée pour faire des recherches sur ma grossesse, je suis venue ici et j'ai reconfiguré tous les sorts.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous au milieu du néant ?

-Je pense que c'est un sort que nous a lancé la personne qui a tenté de m'enlever.

-Comment ?

-J'ai programmé le manoir pour qu'il reconnaisse deux magies : la tienne et la mienne, c'est donc normal qu'il t'ait accueilli ici, je pense qu'il a repoussé le kidnappeur.

-Je l'ai conduit à toi, réalisa Edward, il a senti que le sort agissait sur moi et il a tenté de me suivre. Il n'a pas pu atteindre le manoir, mais il a su où tu étais.

-Oui, je pense que le moment où la demeure et ses alentours se sont retrouvés suspendus dans ce vide correspond à celui où tu es arrivé.

-Ok, alors, si je résume bien : on se retrouve coincé au milieu de nulle part et tu vas accoucher.

-Arrête d'être aussi pessimiste ! Gronda Ambre. Il faut qu'on aille à la bibliothèque. On doit trouver un moyen de rentrer !

-Je crois qu'on va attendre un peu, tu n'es pas en état de voyager.

-Je pense pas que ça va aller en s'améliorant ! Grogna la jeune femme.

-Et que proposes-tu ?

-Ma magie ne fonctionne plus.

-Ca doit être à cause de l'accouchement, réfléchit Edward, pour te rendre à nouveau humaine, tu as dû utiliser toute ta magie ainsi que celle du bébé.

-Je sais… Mais, je ne pense pas être la seule à avoir perdu mes pouvoirs…

Edward l'observa en fronçant les sourcils. Son regard se posa sur un bougeoir et il se concentra sur la mèche de la bougie. Ses traits se crispèrent alors qu'il réalisait avec horreur qu'il n'y parvenait pas. Il ferma les yeux et appela la magie qui était censée sommeiller en lui.

-Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?! S'écria-t-il.

-J'ai une ou deux hypothèses… Je… Oh ! Putain ! Je vais le tuer ce mec ! Je vais lui faire bouffer ses …

-Ambre ?!

-Il m'a pris ma bague ! Hurla Ambre en montrant son annulaire dénudé. Il m'a pris ma bague ! Je vais le…

-Ambre, calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment, alors, quelles sont ces hypothèses ?

-La première concerne la potion qui m'a touché, je me suis demandée si elle ne pouvait pas contenir un ingrédient qui anéantirait nos pouvoirs.

-Non, cette potion a été faite pour te transporter ici.

-Pas exactement.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je pense qu'elle a aussi déclenché le travail.

-Oh, comprit Edward.

-Oui, donc comme on a plus de pouvoirs, il faut qu'on aille à la bibliothèque, on va trouver une potion ou une formule pour nous ramener.

-Ok, mais on ne bougera pas d'ici si tes contractions sont trop fortes.

-Tu ne comprends pas, soupira Ambre, je suis navrée Edward, mais… mais je ne suis pas la seule à être enceinte.

-Non !

-Bella est plus vulnérable que moi et cette personne a compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir mon enfant. Edward ! Edward, calme-toi, je t'en prie !

Edward se rendit compte qu'il était en train de feuler de manière menaçante en ne quittant pas sa sœur de cœur du regard.

-Pardon…

-Ce n'est rien, maintenant, tu vas m'aider à descendre pour qu'on trouve un moyen de rentrer.

-…

-Edward, je t'assure qu'on va rentrer avant qu'il ne lui fasse du mal et puis elle n'est pas seule, notre famille veille sur elle.

-Ce ne sont pas des sorciers, face à la magie, ils ne peuvent rien.

-Quand ils se seront aperçus de notre disparition, ne crois-tu pas qu'ils vont contacter Estelle et nos autres amis ? »

Edward fut quelque peu rassuré, Ambre avait raison, Bella serait entourée et protégée. Il s'approcha de la sorcière et déposa un baiser sur son front en signe de remerciement avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il remarqua sa grimace. Elle souffrait et lui priait pour que tout se passe bien. Théoriquement, il savait comment procéder pour un accouchement, mais la pratique l'effrayait quelque peu. Ils atteignirent la bibliothèque des Desmorts, Edward observa les immenses rayonnages ainsi que tout le nécessaire pour faire des potions. Ambre avait raison, ils trouveraient un moyen de rentrer. Il déposa la jeune femme sur un fauteuil, ses mains chaudes se posèrent aussitôt sur les accoudoirs qu'elle broya tout en retenant un gémissement. Edward voulut essayer de la soulager, mais elle lui cria dessus et il se dirigea rapidement vers les livres.

***************

Bella était inquiète. Il se passait quelque chose, elle le sentait. Edward était rentré dans la villa pour tenter de trouver Ambre, Jasper et Emmett l'avaient suivi de peu. Ces deux derniers étaient revenus, mais sans son mari… Elle voyait à leur mine qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose, tout comme elle avait pu sentir les vagues apaisantes que Jasper lui envoyait. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à les forcer à parler, en espérant que son enfant la soutiendrait, Edward sortit de la villa. Bella saisit les pans de sa longue robe et s'élança vers l'homme de sa vie qui lui ouvrit ses bras. La jeune mariée enfouit son visage dans le torse de son mari avant de se hausser sur la pointe des pieds pour chercher le chemin de ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent avant de se séparer rapidement quand les autres les rejoignirent.

« -Putain ! T'étais passé où ? S'enquit Emmett en assenant une violente accolade à son mari qui tituba.

-J'ai suivi une piste qui n'a malheureusement mené nulle part.

-Mais que s'est-il passé ? Questionna Carlisle.

Bella observa le visage défait de son beau-père, elle serait dans le même état que lui si Edward n'était pas rentré.

-Je l'ignore, elle s'est téléportée et…

-Elle… Elle est partie ? Murmura le médecin qui blêmit.

-Oui. J'ai réussi à suivre sa trace jusqu'en Irlande, je savais qu'elle avait une maison là-bas près du Clan Mayfair. J'ai trouvé ça sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Bella frémit quand elle vit la bague de fiançailles qui reposait dans le creux de la main de son mari. Carlisle saisit le bijou d'une main tremblante. Bella ne réfléchit pas plus, elle se jeta contre son beau-père et le serra dans ses bras.

-Ce n'est pas normal, murmura Carlisle, ce n'est pas normal. Elle n'a pas pu partir comme ça… Non… Non, pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu, pas après toutes ces épreuves…

-Ecoute, je connais bien Ambre et à ta place, je ne m'inquiéterais pas.

Bella haussa un sourcil en la direction de son mari, comment pouvait-il être aussi calme ? Le comportement d'Ambre était tout sauf rassurant.

-Ce que je veux dire, expliqua Edward, c'est qu'entre ses hormones de femme enceinte, son caractère de vampire, son caractère de cochon et sa magie, je pense qu'elle a eu besoin de s'isoler.

Bella, comme toutes les personnes présentes, ne pouvaient détacher leurs regards des yeux d'Edward. Bien que quelques secondes plus tôt, elle doutait de son raisonnement, maintenant, elle le comprenait parfaitement.

-Edward a raison, assura Bella à Carlisle, Ambre a juste besoin de temps, elle va revenir.

-Mais…

-Ils ont raison, appuya Alice dont le regard s'était voilé, je l'ai vu rentrer dans peu de temps.

-Mais ce …

-Tu ne devrais pas te faire autant de soucis, elle va rentrer, affirma Rosalie.

-Je… Enfin, vous ne trouvez pas que…

-Cesse de chercher des ennuis là où il n'y en a pas, il est normal qu'Ambre ait voulu prendre l'air ! Lâcha Jasper.

-Et puis, on te dit qu'elle va rentrer ! Grogna Emmett.

Bella sourit quand Carlisle se releva et acquiesça. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et afficha ensuite un visage plus ou moins serein.

-Oui, vous avez raison, admit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante, je… Je vais aller chasser.

-Veux-tu que l'on t'accompagne ? Proposa Edward.

-Non, je te remercie.

Bella regarda son beau-père disparaître dans la forêt. Elle ne put retenir un soupir de satisfaction quand les bras de son époux entourèrent sa taille et qu'il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux.

-Prête à partir en voyage de noce, Madame Cullen ? »

Bella sourit et se retourna pour déposer un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de son époux. Main dans la main, ils regagnèrent la villa. Alice était déjà au téléphone pour leur trouver un nouveau vol pendant que Rosalie terminait leurs bagages. En attendant, ils s'installèrent dans un fauteuil et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.

**************

Ambre tentait péniblement d'attraper un livre, il aurait suffit qu'elle se mette sur la pointe des pieds pour l'attraper, mais voilà, elle n'y parvenait pas tant son corps était douloureux. La sorcière savait pourtant qu'elle n'en était qu'au tout début, elle ne comprenait pas que ce soit aussi douloureux… Elle attrapa une règle en bois qui traînait sur un bureau pour faire tomber le livre.

« -Demande au lieu de te lancer dans des acrobaties ! Grogna Edward en lui attrapant le livre.

-Merci, murmura Ambre en retournant s'asseoir.

Elle ouvrit le livre sans pour autant parvenir à se concentrer dessus. Elle était inquiète. Edward était étrange. Certes, elle pouvait comprendre qu'il soit soucieux, énervé par la situation, par son impuissance, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'il y avait autre chose. Ambre avait remarqué qu'il se tenait loin d'elle, lui aurait-elle trop crié dessus lors de la dernière contraction ? Non, elle ne le pensait pas. Elle releva la tête et croisa pendant quelques secondes son regard. Elle comprit.

-Tu as faim.

-Ca va aller, assura Edward en détournant le regard.

-Même si je dois accoucher ?

-On sera parti avant !

-Edward, je peux peut-être concocter une potion qui devrait tarir ta soif.

-Fais-la, s'il te plaît, murmura le vampire. »

Ambre lui sourit et se leva en grimaçant. Elle marcha jusqu'à une table où se trouvait tout un nécessaire à potion. Alors qu'elle ouvrait un grimoire où elle savait trouver la fameuse potion, elle se figea. La seconde suivante, Edward avait comprit et était à ses côtés, posant ses mains sur les siennes, partageant ainsi sa vision.

_**Bella toujours vêtue de sa belle robe blanche était tendrement lovée dans les bras d'Edward. Le jeune vampire jouait avec l'une de ses mèches et Bella lui souriait, ils étaient assis dans le salon de la villa des Cullen. Charlie qui poussait le fauteuil de Billy se joignirent à eux et ils discutèrent. **_

Ambre si figea. Repensant lentement à sa vision, ils parlaient du voyage de noce, Bella portait sa robe de mariée, Edward son costume. Sa vision se déroulait en temps réel, mais c'était impossible, Edward était avec elle ! Leurs regards se croisèrent au moment où ils comprenaient ! L'homme avait pris la place d'Edward, sa place auprès de Bella cela signifiait qu'il pourrait l'emmener facilement loin de leur famille, cela signifiait aussi que personne ne devait les chercher !

Edward rugit et abattit son poing sur une table qui se brisa. Ambre sursauta. Il lui grogna de reprendre sa potion alors qu'il retournait fouiller la bibliothèque pour trouver une solution et rejoindre au plus vite Bella. La jeune femme se reconcentra sur sa potion. La colère n'aiderait pas Edward à calmer sa soif, bien au contraire, elle l'exacerberait ! La sorcière piocha dans plusieurs pots de poudre qu'elle jeta dans un chaudron où de l'eau bouillait déjà.

_**Deux corps étroitement enlacés qui se battaient. Un combat à mort. Leurs visages étaient marqués par la rage et la souffrance. Leur corps à corps cessa. Ils se reculèrent et se lancèrent différents sorts mortels. **_

Ambre s'appuya contre la table, cherchant à calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Elle respira calmement pour tenter de faire cesser les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps. La jeune femme releva la tête, Edward était toujours perdu dans la lecture de différents livres, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son trouble, ni sa vision. Les doigts d'Ambre se crispèrent sur la table quand une violente douleur parcouru son corps, elle senti un liquide chaud glisser entre ses cuisses. Elle ne put retenir un cri, au même instant, un rugissement terrifiant parvint à ses oreilles.

_**Les deux jeunes gens se lançaient des regards haineux. Le combat reprit de plus belle. L'un des combattants prit le dessus, coinçant son adversaire sous son corps, ce dernier se mit à le supplier pour avoir la vie sauve. L'autre n'entendit rien, son visage se ferma et devint plus froid que la glace au moment où il enfonçait une lame acérée dans le cœur de l'autre. **_

Ambre ressentit une violente douleur, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Elle avait mal, très mal et elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Un feulement résonna à son oreille.

_**Le vainqueur du combat se redressa. Son regard balaya pendant quelques secondes le corps sans vie qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Soudain, leurs visages devinrent flous, leurs traits devinrent les leurs. **_

Ambre frémit quand elle vit son visage se dessiner sur les traits du vainqueur alors que le corps sans vie d'Edward était à ses pieds. La jeune femme sortit de sa vision, ses mains se posèrent sur celles d'Edward, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le repousser, il était bien trop fort pour elle.

« -Edward, je … je ne peux plus… respirer, haleta-t-elle en essayant de desserrer la poigne qui enserrait son cou. Edward, je t'en prie…

La sorcière frissonna quand elle vit son regard noir. Une nouvelle contraction traversa son corps, elle se souvint alors qu'elle avait perdu le bouchon muqueux et donc elle avait saigné…

-Edward, je … Je t'en prie… Contrôle-toi !

Seul un rugissement lui répondit, le vampire approcha son visage du sien, plongeant son regard noir dans le sien bleuté.

-Edward…

-Ton enfant va tuer le mien ! Gronda Edward avec colère.

-Quoi ?!

Ambre repensa à la vision, les deux combattants, elle ne les connaissait pas, puis, ils avaient pris leurs traits. Serait-il possible que ce soit leurs enfants ? Non…

-Tu m'avais dit de me méfier des Desmorts, que quoi qu'il advienne je ne devais pas leur faire confiance et tu avais raison !

-Edward…

-Je suis navré, car je t'aime… Mais je ne laisserai pas ton enfant tuer le mien !

-S'il-te-plaît…

-Je ne vais même pas prendre le risque de le laisser naître et puis je vais ainsi pouvoir étancher la soif qui brûle ma gorge !

-Je t'en prie… Reprends-toi ! Sanglota Ambre. Edward… »

Ambre sentit les lèvres de son ami, son frère, se poser sur son cou. Elle avait mal, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, elle ferma les yeux priant pour qu'une quelconque puissance sauve au moins son enfant. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, quand les doigts acérées d'Edward s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de son cou.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !! Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais publier la suite, je vais avoir pas mal de travail avant de partir en vacances où je n'aurais pas de connexion internet… Donc la suite sera en ligne au plus tard le 3 janvier. Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous ( ?) de bonnes vacances et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années !!!!!!


	40. Chapter 40

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

*******************

Bonsoir tout le monde !!!

Avant mon blabla habituel, je tenais à vous souhaiter une bonne et heureuse année 2010, que ce nouvel an vous apporte amour, santé, bonheur, argent, bref, tout ce qui pourra le rendre parfait.

J'espère aussi que le Père Noël vous a gâté et que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances !

Encore une fois bonne année !

******************

Avant ce nouveau chapitre, je tiens encore à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews ! Merci énormément !

Pour les anonymes : 

**Lovelynette : **Merci pour toutes tes reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir, je suis heureuse que la suite te plaise ! Meilleurs vœux pour 2010 et à bientôt !

**Ousna :** Merci, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Bonne et heureuse année 2010 ! A bientôt !

Bonne lecture !!!!

*****************

**Chapitre 40 : L'imposteur**

_Ambre sentit les lèvres de son ami, son frère, se poser sur son cou. Elle avait mal, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, elle ferma les yeux priant pour qu'une quelconque puissance sauve au moins son enfant. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, quand les doigts acérées d'Edward s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de son cou. _

*****************

Carlisle entra précipitamment dans le cottage d'Ambre. Il s'appuya contre la porte en bois, tentant de calmer la crainte qui l'étreignait. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi était-il le seul à trouver cette situation irréelle et… inquiétante ? Le comportement d'Edward l'avait alarmé, mais pas les autres, pas même Bella. Pourtant, il connaissait son fils, même s'il n'était pas sa chair et son sang, il savait que quelque chose ne collait pas. Il s'avança dans le salon et saisit le téléphone. Tout en maudissant ses doigts tremblants, il composa le numéro d'Estelle.

« -Allo ?

-Estelle, bonjour, c'est Carlisle.

-Bonjour ! Comment vas-tu ? Attends… C'est pas aujourd'hui le mariage d'Edward ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Demanda-t-elle soudain suspicieuse.

-Il se passe quelque chose… Je ne sais pas… Je ne comprends pas.

-Carlisle, essaie d'être plus clair, que se passe-t-il ?

-Ambre a disparu.

-Quoi ?!

-Elle aidait mes filles à préparer les valises de Bella et d'Edward, elle s'est absentée pour aller chercher une crème et a disparu.

-Ok, mais bon tu sais qu'Edward est plus à même de t'aider que moi ? Il n'y a personne de plus puissant que lui.

-Je sais, mais…

-Carlisle ?

-Edward est parti à sa recherche. Il… Il a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule et…

-Tu n'y crois pas ? Saisit Estelle.

-Ce n'est pas logique, Ambre ne serait pas partie sans m'en parler !

-Elle l'a déjà fait, lui rappela la sorcière.

-C'est différent et puis… Edward…

-Quoi Edward ?

-Je ne sais pas… Non, c'est moi qui me fais sûrement des idées.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Il m'a paru… comment dire, différent, comme si ce n'était pas la même personne…

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

-La manière dont il parlait, il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Ambre, ni du fait qu'elle soit enceinte et seule, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Et puis, il y avait son regard, il paraissait plus sombre, plus… Je ne sais pas, mais…

-Oui ? L'encouragea-t-elle.

-Les autres aussi ne croyaient pas à son histoire, mais tout d'un coup, il les a regardé et ils ont été convaincu par ses propos, ils se sont ligués contre moi jusqu'à ce que j'admette qu'il avait raison.

Un silence envahit la ligne. Carlisle repassait la scène dans sa tête, il revoyait l'expression d'Edward, cela n'avait duré qu'une demi-seconde, mais ce visage dur et froid ne ressemblait pas à son fils. Non, ce n'était pas lui !

-Ecoute, dit soudain Estelle en le ramenant à la réalité, si ce que tu dis est vrai, cela signifie que qu'Ambre et Edward sont tombés dans un piège…

-Oh, mon Dieu, souffla Carlisle en réprimant difficilement une plainte. Mais qui ?

-Je l'ignore, cependant, je pense savoir ce que veut cette personne.

-Le bébé, comprit aussitôt Carlisle. Ambre est à même de protéger son bébé, mais pas Bella…

-Et si cette personne a pris l'apparence d'Edward…

-Je te laisse, je retourne à la villa !

-Non ! Ne bouge pas ! Où es-tu ?

-Au cottage.

-Alors, tu es en sécurité. Je vais prévenir les autres et on arrive !

-Tu ne comprends pas, ils doivent partir en voyage de noce d'un instant à l'autre, s'il parvient à l'emmener…

-Calme-toi, Carlisle ! Cette personne a réussi à piéger Edward et Ambre, tu ne fais pas le poids, aucun de vous n'est capable de l'arrêter ! Vous avez besoin de notre aide.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, tu ne sais pas de quoi cette personne est capable s'il apprend que tu es au courant.

-Dans combien de temps pouvez-vous être là ?

-Une heure.

-Il sera trop tard, réalisa Carlisle. Je vais retourner à la villa et tout faire pour retarder leur départ.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Je m'en fiche, il s'agit de ma fille et de mon petit enfant !

-Sois prudent, souffla Estelle d'un ton résigné.

-Venez vite. »

Carlisle raccrocha. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, où étaient Ambre et Edward ? Il pria pour qu'ils soient ensembles, qu'Edward puisse protéger sa douce moitié. Ils étaient tous deux des êtres très puissants, cependant, cette certitude ne l'apaisa pas. S'ils allaient bien, ils seraient déjà de retour parmi eux et auraient mis un terme à tout ceci. Carlisle inspira profondément pour tenter de chasser ses angoisses. Il devait se concentrer sur sa mission : mettre Bella en sécurité ! D'un pas décidé, il sortit du cottage, il y reviendrait dans peu de temps avec sa belle-fille, c'était le seul endroit où il pensait pouvoir être à l'abri. Alors qu'il allait franchir le seuil de la demeure, il se figea. Une scène horrible se dessina devant ses yeux. La peur noua ses tripes. Un cri empli de désespoir lui échappa quand il vit les dents de son fils percer la peau diaphane du cou d'Ambre.

« -Edward ! Hurla-t-il d'une voix douloureuse. »

La vision disparut. Lentement, il s'écroula sur le seuil du cottage. Des sanglots secouaient son corps alors qu'il oubliait la raison pour laquelle il devait se hâter de rentrer à la villa.

***************

Edward ne pensait plus, il ne réfléchissait plus, son instinct avait pris le dessus. La soif brûlait sa gorge, devenant de plus en plus insupportable. Les visions ne faisaient qu'aggraver son état. Sa colère et sa frustration n'arrangeaient rien. Soudain, une douce odeur parvint à ses narines, une odeur délicieusement tentatrice. L'animal avait pris le pas sur l'homme, il s'était jeté sur sa proie, se moquant de son identité, souhaitant simplement étancher sa soif.

Une nouvelle vision envahit son esprit, le détournant pendant quelques secondes de son objectif. Il vit ces deux jeunes gens se battre. Il frémit lorsqu'il en vit un mourir. La rage se décupla en lui quand il comprit que l'enfant d'Ambre allait tuer le sien.

Il ignora ses suppliques. Ses mains se refermèrent telles des serres sur son frêle cou. Il sentit le venin envahir sa gorge, sa bouche, lorsque les battements effrénées du cœur de sa proie parvinrent à ses oreilles. Sa proie suintait la peur, il s'en réjouit, cela rendrait son sang encore plus délicieux.

Un grognement sauvage s'échappa de son torse lorsqu'il planta ses dents dans sa jugulaire. Les premières gouttes de son délicieux nectar coula dans sa gorge. Alors qu'il allait aspirer plus de sang, un cri empli de désespoir parvint à ses oreilles, le faisant trembler. Devant ses yeux, pourtant clos, il put voir un visage horrifié. Les traits lui étaient familiers. Soudain, la douleur qu'il percevait chez cet homme devint la sienne. Tout en poussant un feulement sauvage, il s'éloigna de sa proie qui glissa le long du mur. Il se tenait à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque, bloquant sa respiration. Ses yeux angoissés se posèrent sur le corps avachi conte le mur, le regret, l'inquiétude le submergèrent alors qu'il se relevait péniblement.

******************

Bella était heureuse. Edward la tenait fermement dans ses bras et déposait de doux baisers dans le creux de son cou. Elle soupira de bien-être tout en observant ses sœurs s'agiter pour préparer leur départ. Elle sentit un sourire s'étirer sur le visage de son mari quand Alice se mit à crier après Emmett car il n'avait pas encore démarré leur voiture. Pour plus de facilité, ils prenaient la voiture de Carlisle, la malle était plus grande et pourrait contenir toutes les valises qu'Alice avait préparées.

La jeune mariée salua ses amis, elle étreignit sa nouvelle famille et embrassa son père avant de quitter la villa au bras de son mari. Ils s'installèrent dans la BMW noire et tout en saluant une nouvelle fois leur famille, Edward s'engagea dans le chemin. Ils roulaient depuis plusieurs minutes quand la main de son mari s'empara de la sienne, il déposa un baiser sur la paume de sa main, elle lui sourit en retour.

Bella se laissa aller dans le confortable fauteuil de la voiture et ferma les yeux. La journée avait été éreintante et elle appréciait le calme ambiant ainsi que la présence apaisante de son époux. Sa main libre vint se poser sur son ventre arrondi. Elle sentit son bébé bouger doucement sous sa paume et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu plus. Brusquement, la jeune femme se crispa. Le bébé lui avait donné un coup, ça, c'était normal, ce qui l'était moins c'est qu'il ne cessait de recommencer !

Alors qu'elle allait en parler à son époux, une vision des plus dérangeantes s'imposa à son esprit. Elle ne put réprimer une plainte en voyant la souffrance qui défigurait les traits de celui qu'elle aimait comme un père.

« -Bella ? Bella ? Mon amour ?

La jeune femme revint doucement à la réalité. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'ils étaient arrêtés sur le bas côté.

-Bella ?

Elle se tourna vers Edward, son beau visage était déformé par l'anxiété. Il passa une main tremblante sur sa joue tout en l'observant avec attention.

-Bella, mon amour, parle-moi, s'il-te-plaît ? Ca va ?

-Oui… Oui, murmura-t-elle. Je vais bien.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu es toute pâle.

-Ca va, je te l'assure. Je suis juste inquiète.

-Inquiète ? Pour quelle raison, mon amour ?

-Carlisle. Je ne sais pas si on devrait partir en le laissant seul. Il n'allait pas bien tout à l'heure.

Bella s'étonna de voir une ride creuser le front de son époux. Une lueur menaçante assombrit ses prunelles ambrées.

-Bella, ma chérie, tout va bien ?

-Oui, pardon, s'excusa-t-elle en contemplant le regard empli d'amour et d'inquiétude de son mari. Je sais que tu as dit qu'Ambre était en sécurité, et cela me rassure, mais c'est pour Carlisle que je me fais du souci. Je pense qu'il ne va pas bien.

Edward soupira et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux tout en fixant la route d'un œil vide. Son époux soupira une nouvelle fois avant de redémarrer la voiture.

-Edward ?

-Tu as raison, convint-il, on a le temps de faire un détour par le cottage avant de rejoindre l'aéroport.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je suis aussi inquiet, c'est mon père. »

Bella gigota sur son siège, son bébé semblait avoir décidé de répéter une chorégraphie de rock synchronisé tant il bougeait ! Elle caressa tendrement son ventre, espérant ainsi l'apaiser quelque peu. Edward ne tarda pas à se garer tout prêt d'un chemin de terre. Alors qu'elle ouvrait sa portière pour sortir, Edward était déjà à ses côtés et l'aidait à descendre du véhicule. La jeune mariée observa le chemin de terre qui s'ouvrait devant eux, elle se voyait mal marcher jusqu'au cottage, ni faire le voyage sur le dos de son compagnon. Edward passa un bras autour de sa taille et tout en déposant un baiser sur sa nuque dégagée par un chignon, ils disparurent.

****************

Ambre se réveilla brutalement lorsqu'une violente douleur parcourut son corps. Elle serra les dents. Une main douce passa un linge humide sur son front couvert de sueur. Tout à coup, elle se rappela. Elle se souvint de la douleur, des contractions, puis, de l'attaque d'Edward. La jeune femme se redressa brusquement ce qui amplifia la douleur, un cri de souffrance lui échappa. Aussitôt, elle se retrouva emprisonnée dans des bras fermes, mais doux.

« -Chut, du calme, tout va bien.

La jeune femme croisa le regard ambré d'Edward. Ce dernier repassa un linge humide sur son visage.

-C'est moi, assura-t-il d'une voix sûre, je ne te ferais pas de mal.

-Que… Que s'est-t-il passé ?

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne contrôlais plus rien. Pardonne-moi, j'aurais dû m'éloigner.

-Comment ? … Enfin… Je ne pensais… pas… que tu… que tu pourrais t'arrêter.

-J'ai eu une vision, j'ai vu Carlisle, j'ai vu mon père dévasté par le chagrin suite à mon geste. Sa douleur est devenue mienne et cela m'a stoppé.

-Tu… Tu as eu une vision ?

-Je pense qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de connexion entre mon père et moi.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Carlisle a vu ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, expliqua Edward.

-Donc… Donc… Tu crois qu'il… qu'il a compris ?

-Je pense que oui, mais il ne sera pas de taille, s'inquiéta le vampire, j'ai peur que Carlisle ne tente quelque chose et qu'il…

-Non, gémit Ambre.

-Ca va aller, on va s'en sortir, déclara farouchement Edward. Il n'arrivera rien à Carlisle, ni à Bella, ni à notre bébé.

-Mais… On est coincé ici, se lamenta la jeune femme.

-On va trouver un moyen pour les rejoindre et les protéger, promit son frère de cœur, je te le promets. En attendant, essaye de te reposer.

Ambre voulut lui répondre, mais une nouvelle contraction la fit taire. Elle pouvait sentir peser sur elle le regard inquiet du vampire.

-Elles sont de plus en plus rapprochées, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

La sorcière observa son ami se lever et se rendre vers la table où reposait tout le nécessaire à potion. Il attrapa une petite fiole et l'avala sans réfléchir. Il s'approcha ensuite de l'immense chaudron d'où une étrange fumée rosâtre s'échappait. Il versa un peu de la potion dans un mug et revint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-elle méfiante alors qu'il lui tendait la tasse.

-Ca soulagera la douleur et ralentira le travail, expliqua le vampire.

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

Pour toute réponse, Edward lui tendit le grimoire dans lequel il avait trouvé la formule. Ambre reconnut sans peine la fine et élégante écriture de sa mère. Rassurée, elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres et se força à boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte de cette décoction. Dès qu'elle eut tout bu, Edward récupéra la tasse. Ambre passa une main dans ses cheveux qui étaient collés à son visage par la sueur, sa main frôla son cou, elle se raidit.

-Tu m'as mordu ! S'exclama-t-elle en touchant la fine cicatrice.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa aussitôt Edward, je n'ai bu que quelques gouttes, le venin n'a pas eu le temps d'agir. Pardonne-moi.

-C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, tu as évité le pire.

-Oui… Bien, maintenant, tu vas te tenir tranquille, ordonna doucement Edward tout en la recouvrant avec une couette, je vais poursuivre nos recherches. Appelle-moi s'il y a quoi que ce soit. »

Ambre opina de la tête et la seconde suivante Edward disparut sous ses yeux d'humaine. Elle arrivait à peu près à le situer dans l'immense bibliothèque grâce aux bruits qu'il faisait lorsqu'il jetait un ouvrage au sol tout en grognant. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, il devenait urgent qu'ils rentrent, elle le sentait. Ses mains se posèrent sur son ventre douloureux, elle percevait la détresse de son enfant, lui aussi était inquiet pour son père. Une nouvelle contraction la fit trembler, elle étouffa son cri dans l'oreiller qui se trouvait près d'elle. Une main froide se posa sur son front brûlant. Edward repoussa doucement l'oreiller et l'observa d'un air anxieux.

« -Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cette fichu potion n'agit pas ?

-Sûrement parce que j'ai des contractions, crétin !

-Je pense pourtant l'avoir préparé correctement, marmonna le vampire.

-Je pense qu'effectivement elle est bien préparée, grogna Ambre en serrant les dents, mais il semblerait que quelqu'un ne soit pas d'accord !

-Oh, il veut sortir ? S'étonna Edward avant de se pencher sur le ventre de sa sœur. Reste tranquille, s'il-te-plaît, ce n'est pas encore l'heure !

-Non, mais je rêve ! Tu crois vraiment que… Aïe !

Ambre serra les poings face à la nouvelle contraction comme si son enfant tentait ainsi de prouver à son futur oncle qu'il sortirait avec ou sans sa permission. Lorsque son corps se détendit, Edward l'aida à s'installer plus confortablement sur le canapé. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle resta un instant indécise face à la mine qu'il affichait.

-Quoi ? ! Marmonna-t-elle.

-Il faut… il faut vérifier que tout va bien et voir où tu en es.

-Il est hors de question que tu…

-Parce que tu crois que ça m'enchante ?! S'écria Edward alors qu'ils se fusillaient du regard.

Alors qu'elle allait répliquer, une nouvelle contraction l'en empêcha. Elle ferma les yeux et se crispa, ses poings broyaient les coussins du canapé. Malgré la douleur, elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir ses jambes se relever ainsi que quelque chose de froid qui la fit hurler.

-Putain ! Edward ! Dégage de là ! Je vais te tuer, espèce de crétin ! Conn…

-Je t'aime aussi, chérie, lança Edward d'un ton narquois. Bon, tu es à 6 cm, ce qui veut dire que c'est pour bientôt.

-Merci pour ce prodigieux résumé, Docteur Cullen ! Cracha Ambre d'une voix furieuse.

-Tu préfères peut-être accoucher toute seule ? Répliqua le vampire sur le même ton.

-Laisse-moi réfléchir… Oui ! Ne me refais jamais ça !

-Quoi ? Ca ? La provoqua Edward en soulevant la couette.

-Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de vous chamailler ?

Ambre sursauta et Edward bondit devant elle pour la protéger, un grognement s'éleva de son torse avant qu'il ne reconnaisse la personne et ne se redresse.

-Maman ? Appela timidement Ambre.

-Oui, ma chérie, lui sourit-elle.

Ambre tendit sa main vers sa mère, mais celle-ci passa à travers son corps fantomatique.

-Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici et surtout dans cette dimension, avertit Jade.

-Tu ne connaitrais pas un moyen de rentrer ? Lui demanda sa fille avec espoir.

-Je ne sais pas trop, en plus dans ton état et sans magie…

-Attendez ! Les coupa Edward. Comment es-tu venue ici ?

-Je l'ignore, admit Jade. Quelqu'un m'a appelé, enfin, je crois…

-Ce n'est pas moi, dit Ambre.

-Je crois que c'est moi, murmura Edward en ramassant un livre qui traînait sur le sol.

-C'est l'un de mes livres de magie, reconnut Jade.

-Je le tenais au moment où Ambre a eu sa contraction, j'ai pensé que nous aurions besoin d'aide et te voilà.

-Tu penses avoir réussi à faire de la magie dans cette dimension ? S'étonna Jade.

-Cela expliquerait ta présence, insista Edward.

-Alors, on va pouvoir rentrer ? S'enthousiasma Ambre. »

Edward lui sourit, mais Jade ne tarda pas à calmer leurs ardeurs. Même s'ils retrouvaient un peu de leurs pouvoirs, ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'ils puissent retourner dans leur dimension. Ambre se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers, désespérée par cette nouvelle. Plus ils passaient de temps ici, plus cela mettait la vie de leurs proches en danger.

*****************

Carlisle était toujours avachi sur le seuil du cottage, hanté par la vision qu'il venait d'avoir. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il était certain que tout ceci était réel. Ambre… Son bébé… Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Edward était celui qui allait lui ôter les siens. Son fils… Son vrai fils, pas celui qui se faisait pour lui… L'imposteur ! Carlisle sentit son corps réagir violemment alors qu'il se souvenait de la raison de son inquiétude : Bella ! Il allait se lever quand il sentit une main douce et chaude se poser sur son visage. Il releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux croisant le regard chocolat de sa nouvelle fille. Carlisle fut rassuré de la voir devant lui, saine et sauve.

« -Tout va bien, papa, nous sommes là.

Cette voix qu'il aimait tant le fit frémir. Il sentit la poigne ferme de l'imposteur autour de son corps, il l'aida à se relever et le fit entrer dans le cottage. Bella referma la porte. Carlisle se tourna vers elle, masquant aussi bien qu'il le pouvait l'anxiété qui le rongeait.

-Tu m'entends, papa ?

-Oui, Edward.

La voix de Carlisle s'était brisée quand il avait prononcé le nom de son fils, mais personne ne sembla s'en rendre compte.

-Ecoute, Bella et moi on en a parlé, on va remettre notre lune de miel pour rester avec toi.

Carlisle observa avec stupeur l'intrus, il aurait plutôt cru que cet homme aurait tout fait pour isoler sa belle-fille.

-Je…

-Ne protestez pas Carlisle, nous préférons rester avec vous jusqu'au retour d'Ambre.

-Merci, murmura-t-il simplement.

Il observa d'un mauvais œil celui qui avait pris l'apparence de son fils aider Bella à s'installer confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils du cottage. La jeune femme posa la main sur son ventre, ses traits tirés l'alarmèrent.

-Tout va bien, Bella ? Demanda Carlisle en s'agenouillant en face d'elle.

-Ce n'est rien, le bébé ne cesse de gigoter. C'est étrange, il n'avait jamais été aussi actif.

Carlisle lui sourit tout en posant ses mains sur son ventre. Sa vue se brouilla, un nouveau décor se dessina devant lui. Une immense bibliothèque. Son cœur mort sembla battre à nouveau quand il vit Ambre bien vivante allongée sur un divan ! Edward était à ses côtés, épongeant son visage, prenant soin d'elle. Il retint difficilement un cri de joie : ils étaient vivants et ils allaient bien !

-Carlisle ?

La voix de l'intrus le ramena à la réalité. Maintenant qu'il était rassuré au sujet de sa femme et de son fils, il devait prendre soin de Bella.

-Il y a un problème avec le bébé ? S'angoissa Bella.

-Non, lui sourit-il, cependant, comme tu me dis qu'il bouge beaucoup, j'aimerais pratiquer un examen de contrôle.

-D'accord, acquiesça Bella.

-Edward pourrais-tu nous laisser ?

Carlisle espérait qu'une fois son pseudo fils sortit, le cottage accepterait de se refermer sur Bella et lui, les protégeant de l'intrus.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne sera pas long, poursuivit-il à l'attention de l'imposteur.

-Cela ne me dérange pas de rester, assura le faux Edward.

Le médecin croisa son regard ambré qui s'était quelque peu troublé, se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Carlisle lui adressa un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant, espérant ainsi dissiper ses doutes s'il en avait. L'intrus sembla se détendre et se dirigea vers l'une des chambres.

-Où vas-tu ? Le stoppa Carlisle.

-Je sors, puisque tu y tiens tant.

-Euh, d'accord…

-Tout va bien Carlisle ? S'enquit Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui… Oui, tout va bien, ma chérie. Edward, pourrais-tu aller à la villa chercher ma trousse, s'il-te-plaît ?

-Bien sûr.

La voix calme et posée de l'imposteur glaça l'échine de Carlisle. Il releva lentement la tête et croisa son regard. Il n'y avait plus de place pour le doute, il savait ! Lentement, le médecin se redressa et se posta devant sa belle-fille. A son plus grand étonnement, il vit le faux Edward entrer dans la chambre d'Ambre.

-Papa ? Tu peux venir voir ?

Carlisle hésita. Que devait-il faire ? Il hésitait tout en évaluant ses différentes options. Il pouvait prendre Bella dans ses bras et s'enfuir à travers les bois, cependant, le sorcier aurait tôt fait de les rattraper, par ailleurs, l'état de Bella ne permettait pas ce genre de ballade. Carlisle se tourna donc vers sa belle-fille et lui offrit un sourire rassurant avant de rejoindre l'intrus dans la chambre d'Ambre. A peine avait-il franchi le seuil que la porte se referma violemment, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, ses pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol et une poigne invisible lui broya le cou.

-Ecoute-moi bien, vampire ! Tiens-tu à ce que l'humaine vive ? Demanda la copie d'Edward.

Carlisle ne put répondre. Il hocha simplement la tête.

-Bien, alors, tu vas te comporter comme si tout était normal. Tu ne voudrais pas que la future maman s'inquiète, n'est-ce pas ?

La poigne autour de sa gorge se desserra quelque peu, mais il préféra acquiescer une nouvelle fois de la tête de peur que sa voix ne le trahisse.

-Parfait. Alors, tu vas être un gentil vampire et accoucher ta belle-fille.

-Bella n'est pas à terme !

-Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures avant que ce ne soit le cas, la potion que je lui ai fait avaler accélère la croissance du bébé.

Carlisle pâlit en entendant ces quelques mots. Edward et Ambre devaient être présents pour la naissance du bébé, ils devaient s'assurer que Bella irait bien.

-Ne te fais pas de soucis, si tu travailles bien et que tu es sage, je ferais en sorte que l'humaine reste en vie.

-Et… Et le bébé ? Osa demander Carlisle.

La poigne qui avait quelque peu délaissée son cou revint brutalement l'enserrer, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur alors qu'il entendait ses os craquer.

-Le bébé sera mien. J'aurais besoin de lui.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Vois-tu mon but premier était de détruire le monstre que tu as créé vampire !

Carlisle se débattit, un rugissement empli de rage fit trembler son torse alors qu'il voyait le visage de son fils le fixer d'un air narquois. Ses os étaient sur le point de se briser quand l'imposteur resserra son emprise sur son corps.

-Oui, je voulais détruire ce monstre qu'Ambre s'apprêtait à mettre au monde, seulement, elle le protège trop bien. Il a donc fallu que je revois mon plan et que je m'empare d'un être qui serait aussi puissant que ce monstre, mais qui était moins bien protégé.

-Où sont Ambre et Edward ? Grogna Carlisle d'une voix rauque.

-Je l'ignore, admit l'intrus d'un ton ennuyé, la dernière fois que j'ai pu localiser ton fils, il se dirigeait vers le néant, sais-tu que personne n'en est jamais revenu ?

-Eux, ils y parviendront ! Déclara Carlisle avec foi.

-Je sais.

Le médecin fut surpris que l'imposteur espère que les deux sorciers soient bientôt de retour.

-Je vois que tu ne comprends, murmura le faux Edward en s'approchant de lui, ses lèvres frôlaient son oreille, je souhaite qu'Ambre rentre pour qu'elle voit son erreur.

-Son erreur ?

-Elle va être brisée, poursuivit l'intrus en ignorant sa question, brisée par la disparition du bébé de son meilleur ami, brisée quand son propre enfant trouvera la mort, brisée quand celui qu'elle aime comme un frère mourra, brisée quand elle trouvera tes restes ! Et là, elle comprendra son erreur… »


	41. Chapter 41

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

*******************

Merci énormément pour vos reviews! Je suis désolée pour ce retard, voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !!!! Bonne soirée !

Pour les anonymes : 

**Eli : **Merci pour ta remarque. Désolée, une inattention de ma part. 

**Ousna :** Merci pour ta review !!!! Edward s'est repris à temps, voilà la suite ! A bientôt !

Bonne lecture !!!!

*****************

**Chapitre 41 : Choix**

Bella s'était assoupie sur le canapé. Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, Carlisle était à ses côtés et lui souriait. Elle s'étira et se rendit compte qu'elle avait dormi longtemps ! Elle tenta de se rappeler des derniers évènements, mais c'était un peu flou. Pourtant, elle avait le sentiment que quelque chose clochait même si elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre quoi. Une main douce et froide caressa son visage, elle leva la tête et croisa le regard de son époux. Ce dernier s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, sa main glissa vers son ventre qu'il caressa. Au même instant, elle sentit son bébé s'agiter.

« -Comment te sens-tu ? L'interrogea doucement son beau-père.

-Ca va, murmura la jeune femme un peu perdue.

Sa main caressait son ventre, espérant apaiser le bébé par son geste empli d'amour. Edward se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se lever pour aller à la cuisine. La jeune mariée fronça les sourcils quand elle vit le regard que lançait Carlisle à son fils, le médecin fixa ensuite la porte d'entrée avant de la couver du regard.

-Tout va bien se passer, promit Carlisle à voix basse en prenant sa main.

Mais que se passait-il donc ? Carlisle n'était pas le seul à paraître anxieux, son bébé semblait lui-même être la proie de ce sentiment. Alors qu'elle allait interroger son beau-père, son mari revint et lui tendit une tasse de thé fumante.

-Ca te fera du bien, lui dit Edward, cela t'aidera à te détendre.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de me détendre, rétorqua-t-elle, je vais très bien.

-Bois-le !

-Je n'ai pas soif, Edward !

Bella avait bien articulé chacun de ses mots espérant faire comprendre à son époux qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de boire ce thé. A sa grande surprise, Edward lança un regard peu amène à son beau-père, une conversation muette semblait se dérouler entre les deux vampires.

-Bella, cela ne te fera pas de mal de boire ce thé, demanda-t-il de sa voix douce, bois-en quelques gorgées, s'il-te-plaît.

Les paroles du médecin l'interpellèrent, tout comme le comportement des deux vampires.

-Me cachez-vous quelque chose ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

-Non, assura Carlisle, nous voulons juste que tu…

-Carlisle ! Coupa Edward. Je pense que nous devrions cesser de cacher la vérité à Bella.

-Non ! S'écria le médecin.

Bella sursauta, jamais elle n'avait vu les traits du médecin aussi tirés. Ses poings, posés sur ses genoux, se serraient convulsivement.

-Papa ! Reprends tes esprits ! Gronda Edward en fusillant Carlisle du regard. Tu es en train d'effrayer ma femme !

La jeune femme était quelque peu apeurée, mais pas par Carlisle, plutôt, par son mari. Bella était choquée par la manière dont Edward parlait à son père, jamais, elle n'avait vu les deux vampires se disputer ou élever la voix entre eux.

-Je suis désolé, Bella, s'excusa le blond.

-Ce n'est rien, Carlisle, assura la jeune femme, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, je pense que ce serait plutôt à toi de le faire Edward ! As-tu entendu comment tu as parlé à ton père ?!

Un grognement sourd secoua le torse de son mari, ses yeux ambrés s'assombrirent. Inconsciemment, Bella se rapprocha de Carlisle.

-Non, Bella, Edward a raison, dit Carlisle.

-Pardonne-moi, papa, demanda Edward du bout des lèvres.

La jeune mariée ne put que remarquer la difficulté qu'eut son époux à s'excuser, ces mots semblaient lui écorcher la gorge.

-Ce n'est rien, chuchota Carlisle en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Bien, soupira-t-elle bien décidée à tirer cette histoire au clair plus tard, maintenant, que me cachez-vous ?

-Bella, le bébé grandit rapidement, l'accouchement risque d'être plus proche que nous ne le pensions.

-Mais… Mais il va bien ?

-Oui, la rassura aussitôt Carlisle, tout va bien, je suis là pour m'en assurer.

-Bon, soupira Bella, si je comprends bien, le voyage de noce est remis à plus tard ?

-Oui, ce sera plus prudent, admit Edward. Que fais-tu ?

Bella se tourna vers son époux qui l'observait d'un œil intrigué alors qu'elle se levait.

-On rentre à la villa, non ?

-Non, la contredit son mari, on va rester ici.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Ambre n'étant pas avec nous, je préfère que nous restions ici, avoua Edward, le cottage recèle de magie et nous en aurons besoin pour que tout se passe bien.

-Mais… Mais tout ira bien pour le bébé ? Questionna Bella en observant alternativement les deux vampires.

-Oui, la rassura Edward en la prenant dans ses bras, tout va bien se passer. Maintenant, assieds-toi et bois un peu de thé. »

Bella se réinstalla sur le canapé. Carlisle posa un plaid sur ses jambes avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés et de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Edward lui tendit la tasse qu'elle prit. Sous les yeux acérés de son époux, elle prit une gorgée du breuvage. Edward lui sourit et repartit dans la cuisine où elle remarqua qu'une marmite bouillait sur la cuisinière. Une main douce caressa ses cheveux en un geste apaisant. Elle leva la tête vers son beau-père pour le remercier de son soutien, mais ce dernier fixait son fils qui s'affairait en cuisine. Sentant sûrement son regard peser sur lui, le médecin baissa les yeux vers elle et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Tout en portant une nouvelle fois la tasse à ses lèvres, elle réalisa combien la situation était étrange. Carlisle était assis à ses côtés et prenait soin d'elle, il la rassurait, l'apaisait et cela l'intriguait, jamais Edward ne l'avait laissé seule lorsqu'elle était désemparée ou inquiète. Alors, pourquoi maintenant qu'elle avait tant besoin de lui était-il si distant ? Elle allait poser la tasse de thé sur la table basse et interroger son mari sur son comportement, mais son bébé se remit à s'agiter. Carlisle qui avait perçu son changement d'humeur resserra son étreinte autour de ses épaules, son regard ambré plongea dans le sien et elle put y lire une prière muette, il souhaitait qu'elle reste tranquille.

Après avoir caressé sa joue, le médecin observa à nouveau son fils. Bella sentit l'anxiété croître en elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprenait. Carlisle était sur ses gardes, il surveillait le moindre mouvement d'Edward, les deux vampires avaient perdu leur complicité, Edward parlait mal à son père, Edward était distant avec elle… Avant leur arrivée, elle était pratiquement certaine que les deux vampires étaient prêts à se battre lorsqu'ils étaient allés s'enfermer dans la chambre. Elle avait même voulu aller les voir pour les séparer, mais elle s'était sentie étrangement fatiguée… Son corps fut secoué par des tremblements quand elle comprit. Le médecin resserra son étreinte avant de se pencher vers elle, leurs regards se mêlèrent et elle sut qu'il la protégerait quoi qu'il advienne.

La jeune femme enfouit son visage contre le torse du vampire qu'elle considérait comme son père pour dissimuler ses yeux remplis de larmes. Alors, si… Si cet homme, ce vampire, n'était pas son mari, où était le vrai ? Où était Edward ? Ambre avait disparu, Edward aussi, elle pria pour qu'ils soient ensembles et qu'ils aillent bien. Son enfant gigota doucement. Elle comprit alors que son bébé avait tenté de la prévenir du danger. Bella se redressa quelque peu et jeta un coup d'œil à l'imposteur, ce dernier semblait préparer une potion. Une de ses mains prit celle de son beau-père qu'elle agrippa fermement, son autre main se posa sur son ventre. Une douce chaleur sembla émaner de son enfant. Son beau-père et elle écarquillèrent les yeux quand une légère lueur dorée scintilla autour de son ventre. La lueur s'éleva quelque peu avant de former une sphère et de disparaître. Carlisle et Bella jetèrent un coup d'œil paniqué à la cuisine, mais le faux Edward ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ce qu'il s'était passé. Rassurés, ils prièrent pour que la sphère créée par le bébé leur vienne en aide, même s'ils ne voyaient pas trop comment…

*******************

Edward serra les dents quand une nouvelle contraction secoua le corps de son amie. Ambre souffrait et il n'arrivait pas à l'apaiser. Jade avait tenté de les aider, mais elle avait fini par disparaître sans avoir pu les secourir. Le jeune vampire essuya une nouvelle fois le front de la sorcière qui tentait de retrouver une respiration plus sereine.

« -Pourquoi … Pourquoi c'est… si long, haleta Ambre.

-Le travail peut durer heures, murmura Edward, je suis navré je me sens si impuissant. Ecoute, étant donné que les potions ne semblent pas agir, on va essayer des médicaments. Y a-t-il une armoire à pharmacie ici ?

-Oui… Dans… Dans la chambre où j'étais… la salle de bain…

Edward se leva et s'apprêtait à gagner l'étage quand la main d'Ambre agrippa fermement la sienne.

-Où… Où vas-tu ?

-Je vais voir si l'un des médicaments peut te soulager, répondit le vampire.

-Ne me laisse pas, supplia la jeune femme.

-Je reviens vite, je te le promets, assura Edward.

Doucement, il défit l'emprise de la main d'Ambre de sur la sienne. Il plongea son regard dans le sien avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Il lui murmura une dernière fois qu'il allait faire vite avant de s'éclipser vers l'escalier. Il allait atteindre l'étage quand il entendit Ambre l'appeler. Il hésita, paniquait-elle ? Ou se passait-il réellement quelque chose ?

-Ramène immédiatement tes fesses ici, Cullen !!!

Edward comprit qu'il s'agissait de la deuxième option. Il se précipita vers la bibliothèque et se figea en voyant une sphère lumineuse flotter près de son amie.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea-t-il en s'approchant de son amie.

-Je sais pas…C'est… C'est apparu… Tu as vu ?

Il observa ce que son amie lui désignait. On pouvait voir quelque chose à l'intérieur de la sphère. Ses yeux acérés ne tardèrent pas à reconnaître la villa Cullen, puis, le décor changea pour leur laisser voir le salon.

-Tu… Tu crois…

-Oui, je crois que cette sphère va pouvoir nous ramener à la maison, c'est comme si quelqu'un nous l'avait envoyé pour nous montrer la voie à suivre.

-Qui ?

-Je ne sais pas, admit Edward, mais elle risque de disparaître à tout moment. Nous devons y aller !

-Ok ! Acquiesça Ambre en serrant les dents et en tentant de se lever.

-Non, attends, je vais te porter. Dès que nous aurons touché la sphère, nos pouvoirs vont revenir et il va falloir la suivre, t'en sens-tu capable ?

-Ca ira. »

Edward n'était pas certain que la sphère fonctionnait de cette manière, mais c'était la seule à laquelle il avait pensé et puis, ils n'avaient pas trop le choix ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amie, elle n'était pas vraiment en état de faire un tel voyage. Il espéra qu'elle aurait suffisamment de force pour invoquer sa magie, il se chargerait du reste. Tout en resserrant son emprise sur le corps de la jeune femme, ses doigts touchèrent la sphère qui les engloutit.

****************

Estelle et Philippe venaient d'arriver devant la villa des Cullen, leur voyage avait été plus long que prévu et elle espérait que la famille allait bien. La sorcière inspira profondément avant de frapper à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit rapidement sur Alice qui leur offrit un sourire radieux.

« -Estelle ! Philippe ! S'écria le petit lutin en les embrassant. C'est gentil d'être venu, mais vous avez raté le mariage et les mariés de plusieurs heures !

-Alice, peut-on entrer ? Demanda Philippe.

Le visage du petit lutin se ferma quand elle vit leurs mines sérieuses. Elle s'effaça pour les laisser entrer dans la villa. Ils la suivirent ensuite au salon où Jasper et Rosalie ôtaient les dernières traces de la fête, Emmett discutait avec le Chef Swan et des Quileutes.

-Ravi de vous revoir, lança Billy Black en les voyants.

-Nous aussi, murmura Philippe.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une visite de courtoisie ? Questionna Jasper en les observant avec attention.

-Carlisle m'a appelé, avoua Estelle.

-Il s'inquiète pour rien, Ambre va revenir, Edward l'a dit, annonça Emmett.

-Ambre ne va pas revenir, Edward et elle sont en dangers, tout comme Bella et sûrement Carlisle aussi, lâcha Philippe.

-Je ne comprends pas, admit Rose.

-Carlisle m'a téléphoné car il trouvait le comportement d'Edward étrange, il pensait même que quelqu'un avait pris sa place.

-On a vu Edward ! Répliqua Emmett. Je vous assure que c'était bien lui !

-Ils sont sous l'emprise d'un sort, murmura Philippe, je le sens. L'imposteur a dû vous le lancer pour que vous ne vous posiez pas de questions, j'ignore comment Carlisle a pu y résister.

-Peux-tu le briser ? Demanda Estelle.

-Oui, répondit le sorcier qui ferma brièvement les yeux.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? Interrogea la sorcière.

-Etrange, répondit Jasper.

-Ambre ne serait pas partie comme ça, sans aucune explication, lança soudain Alice.

-C'est ce que Carlisle pensait et il m'a appelé, expliqua Estelle, pour lui, une personne a pris la place d'Edward pour pouvoir approcher Bella et surtout le bébé.

-Mais, où sont Edward et Ambre ? S'inquiéta Rose.

-Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire qu'un inconnu est actuellement en lune de miel avec ma fille ? S'angoissa Charlie.

-Ecoutez, demanda Philippe, Carlisle devait nous attendre au cottage et c'est là que nous nous sommes rendus en premier. Hors, le cottage a disparu.

-Quoi ?! S'écrièrent-ils.

-Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? Questionna Emmett.

-Il peut y avoir plusieurs explications, chuchota Estelle, j'espérais avoir dissuadé Carlisle de se lancer à leur poursuite, mais je ne pense pas l'avoir convaincu.

-Donc, ce malade a mon père, ma sœur et le bébé ? Rugit Emmett en colère.

-Que… Que peut faire Carlisle contre ce type ? Murmura Rose.

-Je ne pense pas que cet imposteur tue Carlisle, le plus plausible est qu'il le garde en vie, il aura besoin d'un médecin pour l'accouchement, tenta de les rassurer Philippe.

-Il faut qu'on les retrouve, déclara Jasper. Serait-il possible qu'ils soient au cottage ?

-Au cottage ? S'étonna Estelle.

-Oui, c'est peut-être pour ça que vous n'avez pas réussi à le retrouver, proposa Jazz.

-Il est aussi possible que comme Ambre n'y est pas, le cottage se verrouille et disparaisse pour empêcher les intrus d'entrer, dit Emmett.

-C'est une possibilité à ne pas écarter, convint Philippe.

-Ils n'ont pas embarqué sur leur vol, annonça Alice d'une voix inquiète en refermant son téléphone.

-Nous allons organiser des recherches, décida Jasper, on va faire deux groupes.

-Nous sommes nombreux, lui fit remarquer Jacob, nous pourrions faire plus de groupes.

-Oui, mais nous avons à faire à un sorcier, répliqua Jasper, et nous n'avons que deux sorciers !

-Mais… »

Jacob ne put terminer sa phrase. Une sphère dorée venait d'apparaître au milieu du salon. Tous s'écartèrent et observèrent le phénomène avec méfiance. Soudain, la sphère s'élargit et Edward apparut tenant Ambre entre ses bras.

**************

Edward fut soulagé de voir qu'ils apparaissaient au milieu du salon de la villa Cullen. Doucement, il déposa Ambre sur un canapé, la jeune femme était inconsciente. Il se redressa et sourit à sa famille. Son regard s'arrêta sur Estelle et Philippe, il était surpris de les voir. Comme si elle lisait ses pensées, Estelle lui répondit.

« -Carlisle nous a prévenu qu'il se passait quelque chose, on est venu donner un coup de main.

-Merci, dit Edward, et merci de nous avoir envoyé cette sphère pour nous ramener à la maison.

-Ce n'est pas nous, l'informa Philippe.

-Mais qui ? Interrogea le jeune vampire intrigué.

-Edward !

Il se retourna en attendant la voix paniquée d'Alice, Rosalie et elle étaient penchées au-dessus du corps inerte d'Ambre. Il les rejoignit et posa une main sur le front de la sorcière.

-Elle… Elle est humaine ? Bredouilla Emmett surpris.

-Elle est en plein travail, avoua Edward, elle était à 8 cm il y a peu de temps.

Une douce lueur s'échappa de sa main, sa magie était revenue et il en donna un peu à sa sœur de cœur qui en avait besoin. D'ailleurs, Ambre ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux.

-Tout va bien, murmura Alice en lui souriant.

-Estelle ? Appela Edward. Carlisle m'a dit que tu étais la sage-femme de ta communauté ?

-Oui, mais…

-Je vais monter Ambre dans le bureau de Carlisle, il y a tout le matériel nécessaire.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et courut vers le bureau. Il installa Ambre sur la table d'accouchement.

-Tu les retrouveras, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda la jeune femme anxieuse.

-Je les retrouverais, promit-il, maintenant, écoute-moi, je veux que tu ne te préoccupes que de toi et de ton enfant, d'accord ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête tout en serrant les dents car une nouvelle contraction la faisait souffrir.

-Estelle veillera sur toi, elle est compétente, assura-t-il.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son amie avant de redescendre au salon.

-Vous avez de leurs nouvelles ? Dit Edward en prenant la direction des opérations en main.

-Non, admit Emmett.

-Ils n'ont pas pris leur avion, l'informa Jasper.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Estelle et ses sœurs gagner l'étage. Parfait, Ambre était entre de bonnes mains, il pourrait se concentrer sur les recherches.

-Le cottage a disparu, lâcha Philippe.

-Ils sont là-bas, comprit Edward. Ce sorcier nous connaît, il connaît notre magie, il a donc pu modifier les défenses du cottage.

-Que faisons-nous ? On ne peut pas foncer dans le tas, il risquerait de s'en prendre à Bella ou à Carlisle, remarqua Jasper.

-Oui, on va s'en approcher et je vais essayer de ressentir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur, décida le jeune vampire.

-Il ne va pas nous sentir arriver ? Interrogea Jacob.

-Non, je vais m'assurer que nous soyons parfaitement invisibles.

-Allons-y ! Déclara Emmett en sortant de la villa.

Edward allait emboîter le pas à son frère, mais Charlie le retint en posant une main sur son bras. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard tourmenté de son beau-père.

-Retrouve-les, s'il-te-plaît, retrouve ma Bella et mon petit enfant.

-Je vous le promets, Charlie, jura Edward.

-Prends soin de toi, lui demanda-t-il avant de l'étreindre. »

Edward esquissa un sourire pour rassurer son beau-père avant de s'élancer pour rejoindre les autres. Il aperçut Billy et Philippe qui entourèrent rapidement Charlie et le faisaient asseoir sur un fauteuil. Le visage pâle et les yeux rougis de son beau-père lui firent mal, il accéléra le pas pour atteindre le cottage le plus rapidement possible.

******************

Carlisle observait Bella qui s'était finalement endormie. Elle avait compris et cela l'inquiétait, sa fille n'avait pas besoin de stress supplémentaire. L'imposteur était toujours occupé en cuisine à préparer une potion. Il l'avait étudié, essayé de comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Il était clair que Bella et Edward n'étaient que des dommages collatéraux et cela lui faisait mal, son fils et sa jeune épouse méritaient d'être heureux, mais cet homme en avait après Ambre et lui. Doucement, il ôta la tête de Bella de sur ses genoux et mis un coussin à la place. Il se dirigea à pas lents vers la cuisine, souhaitant que leur ravisseur ait le temps de le voir arriver. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil tout en continuant de touiller sa potion.

« -Ecoutez, j'ignore qui vous êtes, mais il est clair que Bella n'est pour rien dans tout cela. Laissez-la partir, vengez-vous sur moi, faites ce que vous voulez de moi, mais par pitié laissez-la partir. »

Seul un ricanement lui répondit, il n'avait même pas daigné le regarder. Alors qu'il allait argumenter, un son régulier et rapide attira son attention. Il quitta précipitamment la cuisine pour rejoindre sa belle-fille. Il s'agenouilla face à elle, des yeux humains n'auraient pas noté la différence, mais les siens voyaient bien que le ventre de la jeune femme s'arrondissait. Le bébé grandissait rapidement. Il aperçut la tasse de thé vide et il comprit pourquoi l'imposteur avait insisté pour qu'elle le boive, il devait y avoir une potion mélangée au breuvage. L'inquiétude le saisit quand le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme et celui du bébé s'emballèrent…

*****************

Estelle épongea le front en sueur de la jeune femme. Ambre souffrait, elle souffrait énormément et était presqu'à bout de force. Laissant la sorcière entre les mains d'Alice et de Rosalie, elle s'absenta pour préparer une potion qui apaiserait et aiderait la jeune femme. Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure qu'Ambre avait bu la potion et celle-ci n'avait aucun effet. Les contractions étaient rapprochées et fortes, pourtant, le travail n'avançait pas et elle n'avait pas perdu les eaux ! Ce constat l'alarma.

« -Alice, peux-tu s'il te plaît rester auprès d'Ambre ?

-Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça le petit lutin.

-Rosalie, viens m'aider, je te prie.

Elles descendirent au rez-de-chaussée où les autres les interrogèrent du regard.

-Philippe, peux-tu préparer une nouvelle potion pour Ambre et garder la villa ?

-Oui, mais…

-Il faut que je parle à Edward, c'est urgent ! Rosalie, peux-tu m'y emmener, je ne souhaite pas utiliser ma magie car l'intrus risquerait de sentir ma présence.

-Bien sûr, acquiesça la vampire. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles s'élancèrent dans la forêt en direction du cottage.

*******************

Depuis de longues minutes, Edward se concentrait sur l'endroit vide où le cottage aurait dû se trouver. Il avait dû mal à ressentir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur sans éveiller les soupçons de celui qui se faisait passer pour lui. Alors qu'il allait enfin y arriver, il sentit une aura magique approcher. Il reconnut sans difficulté Estelle et Rosalie. Elles le rejoignirent et ils s'éloignèrent de la clairière.

« -Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea Edward.

-Ambre ne va pas bien. J'ai besoin de toi, là-bas !

-Je suis sûr que tu t'en tires à merveille, je dois aider Bella et mon père.

-Ils ne sont pas en danger, du moins, pas pour le moment.

-Tu n'en sais rien ! Rétorqua-t-il.

-Je le sais et tu le sais aussi ! Il veut le bébé vivant et pour cela il va devoir attendre que Bella accouche et cela va prendre du temps, même s'il utilise une potion pour accélérer le travail !

-Mais…

-Bella a le temps que ne possède pas Ambre ! Déclara Estelle en le fusillant du regard. Ambre et son enfant seront morts dans une heure !

-Je… je ne peux pas.

-Si tu le peux ! Tu le dois ! Tu dois faire un choix ! Si tu me suis et m'aides pour Ambre, tu auras une chance de sauver tout le monde, si tu ne le fais pas, pourras-tu vivre avec leurs morts sur la conscience en sachant que tu aurais pu sauver tout le monde ?!

-Je ne peux pas… Bella… »


	42. Chapter 42

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

*******************

Merci énormément pour vos reviews! Encore une fois : MERCI !

Pour les anonymes : 

**Eli : **Merci pour ta remarque. Désolée, une inattention de ma part. 

**Ousna :** Merci pour ta review !!!! Je sais, je suis sadique… Sorry… J'espère que la suite te plaira ! A bientôt !

Bonne lecture !!!!

*****************

**Chapitre 42 : Naissance**

Edward se figea sur le seuil du bureau de son père. Il n'avait qu'une envie, quitter la villa pour retourner près du cottage et délivrer sa femme, sa douce Bella ! Il entendait vaguement la voix d'Estelle, mais il n'y prêtait aucune attention. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller le cottage, de scruter l'avenir de son épouse même si celui-ci lui échappait pour l'instant. Cela le frustrait et l'inquiétait, car il ne voyait pas non plus l'avenir de son enfant, ni celui de Carlisle. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait-il ? Qu'il était trop tard ? Qu'il ne pourrait en sauver aucun ? Cette hypothèse le fit frémir. Il devait retourner là-bas, il devait faire quelque chose !

Soudain quelque chose de dur s'abattit sur sa joue le sortant de sa torpeur, il croisa le regard furieux de Rosalie. En un éclair, celle-ci s'écarta pour laisser sa place à Alice qui à son tour le gifla.

« -Ca y'est tu es avec nous ? Demanda le petit lutin en la fusillant du regard.

-Je suis avec vous, assura-t-il, je suis là depuis que Rose m'a giflé ! C'était pas la peine que tu me frappes aussi !

-Je sais, reconnut Alice, c'était seulement parce que tu le méritais !

-Edward ! Appela Estelle.

Alors qu'il allait rentrer dans le bureau de son père transformé en salle d'accouchement, le doute s'empara à nouveau de lui. Et si pendant qu'il était ici l'autre s'en prenait à son épouse ? Ou à leur enfant ?

-Edward ! Hurlèrent en chœur les trois femmes. »

Un faible gémissement eut plus d'impact sur lui que leurs cris. Son regard se posa sur le corps épuisé de sa meilleure amie, la souffrance déformait ses traits, sa respiration était difficile. Il pouvait entendre sans difficulté son rythme cardiaque ainsi que celui du bébé ralentir et devenir hésitants. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la jeune femme, ce qu'il y vit le fit frémir. Les pensées de la sorcière étaient tout aussi troublantes, Ambre abandonnait, elle cessait de se battre, tout ce qu'elle lui demandait était de sauver son bébé et Carlisle. La douleur qu'il ressentit en cet instant était bien plus brutale que les gifles de ses sœurs. Depuis qu'il connaissait Ambre, elle avait toujours lutté d'abord contre sa famille, puis pour survivre et enfin pour lui. Elle avait tant sacrifié pour lui, comment avait-il pu l'abandonner ainsi ?

Tout en pestant contre lui-même, il s'approcha de la table d'examen. Ses doigts se posèrent sur le ventre de la jeune femme pour apaiser le bébé qu'il sentait se débattre. L'enfant se calma en sentant sa présence. Il s'approcha ensuite d'Ambre et tout en caressant son visage, il plongea son regard dans le sien.

« -Ecoute-moi bien, dit-il d'une voix douce mais autoritaire, tu vas te battre ! Je me fiche de savoir si tu es fatiguée ou si tu as mal, tu peux me traiter de tous les noms qui te passent par la tête, mais je t'interdis, tu m'entends, je t'interdis de baisser les bras ! Il est hors de question que j'annonce à mon père qu'il t'a perdu et que dans dix ans j'explique à mon neveu ou à ma nièce comment sa mère a pour la première fois de sa vie cessé de lutter ! Que crois-tu qu'il ou elle va penser en sachant que c'est lors de sa venue au monde que tu as arrêté de te battre ? Cet enfant va se dire qu'il n'était pas suffisamment important à tes yeux pour que tu te battes pour lui !

-Edward ! Arrête ! Ordonna Alice horrifiée par ses propos.

-Ton enfant pensera forcément ça, poursuivit Edward en ignorant sa sœur, et crois-moi, je ne le détromperais pas !

-Espèce de salaud ! Grogna Ambre en le fusillant du regard.

-C'est ça ma belle, garde bien cet état d'esprit et je te promets que dans peu de temps tu tiendras ton enfant dans tes bras, promit Edward heureux de voir sa rage de vivre briller dans son regard bleuté.

-Vaudrait mieux pour toi, sinon, je vais te botter le cul, menaça Ambre.

La jeune femme se tut, son corps se crispa alors qu'une contraction la terrassait à nouveau. Edward se déplaça et prit la place d'Estelle entre les jambes de son amie. Alors qu'il allait l'examiner, la voix de son amie le fit sourire.

-Pour ça aussi, tu me le paieras ! »

Edward sourit avant d'examiner rapidement le col de la jeune femme. Estelle avait raison d'être inquiète ! Le travail ne progressait pas et le bébé s'agitait, pressé de sortir, cependant, quelque chose bloquait la naissance. Edward repassa ses cours de médecine dans sa tête, tachant de trouver ce qui clochait. Cependant, il ne devait pas oublier qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une naissance normale. La mère avait été un vampire, elle était redevenue humaine pour donner la vie. C'était la magie qui avait permis ce miracle, la magie… Il se concentra et perçut la faible aura qui entourait Ambre, son aura n'était guère différente de celle d'Estelle, ce qui n'était pas normal. Il porta son attention sur le bébé qui lui aussi semblait avoir perdu sa magie. Le vampire comprit rapidement qu'Ambre et l'enfant avaient utilisé leurs dernières réserves d'énergie magique pour rentrer à la villa. Se pourrait-il donc que comme la magie était presque inexistante, celle-ci n'ait pas pu terminer de préparer le corps d'Ambre pour la naissance ?

Il se leva et sous les regards attentifs d'Estelle et de ses sœurs, il alla chercher l'échographe. Estelle l'aida à installer la machine pendant qu'Alice passait un gant humide sur le visage d'Ambre et que Rosalie lui montrait comment respirer correctement. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, il aurait sûrement ri en voyant Rose faire le petit chien ! Estelle déposa le gel sur le ventre d'Ambre pendant qu'il mettait la machine en marche. Edward débuta l'examen sachant à peu près ce qu'il cherchait. Estelle lui avait dit qu'Ambre n'avait pas perdu les eaux, le bébé était dans la bonne position et chaque contraction le poussait à sortir, cependant, rien ne se passait.

« -Pourquoi ne voit-on rien ? S'inquiéta Estelle en fixant l'écran opaque.

-On devrait voir le bébé, non ? Rajouta Rose.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit Alice.

-Edward ? Appela Ambre d'une voix tendue.

-On se calme les filles ! Ca va aller, j'ai trouvé ce qui ne va pas.

-Et ? Insista Ambre.

-Tu as utilisé beaucoup trop de magie pour quitter le manoir et rentrer ici, expliqua Edward, le bébé est dans le même cas que toi. La magie ne peut donc pas aider à la phase finale.

-Ce qui veut dire ? Demanda Rose.

-La poche dans lequel le bébé grandit et qui se perce le jour de sa naissance pour le laisser sortir est de la même consistance que ma peau ou celle d'Alice ou de Rose.

-Tu veux dire… que… que c'est plus dur… que du granit ? Haleta Ambre qui subissait une nouvelle contraction.

-Oui, la magie n'est pas suffisamment présente pour rendre à cette membrane sa consistance habituelle.

-Pourquoi ne pas tenter une césarienne ? Proposa Estelle.

-Non, les bistouris se briseraient.

-Je m'en doute, répliqua Estelle, mais avec la magie ?

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, le bébé et Ambre sont faibles, se serait trop risqué de faire appel à la magie.

-Et tu as une idée ? Demanda Alice.

-Oui, quelque chose peut briser cette membrane…

-Mais… Mais tu as dit… tu as dit qu'elle était aussi résistante que ta peau… Tu as dit… Non !

-On a pas vraiment le choix, Ambre, lui rappela Edward en voyant que son amie avait compris son raisonnement.

-Je vais te pourrir la vie !

-Tout ce que tu veux, chérie, tant que tu me laisses faire ! Plaisanta Edward. Rose, Alice, vous devriez sortir.

-Mais, je veux être là pour la naissance, protesta Rosalie.

-Avec tout le sang qu'il va y avoir, je préfère pas vous avoir par les pieds, confia leur frère.

-Il a raison, déclara Alice, on va attendre au salon.

Les deux vampires sortirent non sans avoir embrassé ou caressé la joue d'Ambre et en lui promettant que tout se passerait bien.

-Que vas-tu faire ? Questionna Estelle une fois que la porte fut refermée.

-La seule chose qui puisse dégrader la peau d'un autre vampire c'est les griffes ou les dents d'un autre vampire.

-Oh ! Souffla Estelle en s'appuyant contre le bureau de Carlisle. Tu te contrôles ?

-Oui.

Edward espérait de tout cœur que ce serait le cas, il allait y avoir pas mal de sang et il avait déjà failli mordre Ambre ! Il sentit peser sur lui le regard inquiet de son amie.

-Tout va bien se passer ! Ecoute, je vais d'abord essayer de percer la membrane avec mes ongles, expliqua Edward.

Il s'étonna que la jeune femme pâlisse un peu plus, il ne pensait pas que c'était possible.

-Je ferais tout pour ne pas te blesser, promit-il, cependant, si ça ne marche pas, je devrais pratiquer une césarienne. Le scalpel ne se brisera pas sur ta peau, mais sur la membrane je serais obligé d'utiliser mes dents.

-Putain, c'est dégueulasse ! T'es vraiment grave frangin !

-La ferme Emmett, gronda la voix de Jasper.

Un bruit sourd leur parvint du rez-de-chaussée et Emmett se mit à chouiner, il comprit que Rose avait dû passer ses nerfs sur son mari.

-Il a pas totalement tort, murmura Ambre en esquissant un pâle sourire.

-Tout va bien se passer, la rassura Edward. On va y aller, je veux que tu te détendes !

-Facile à dire, maugréa la jeune femme.

A peine avait-il glissé ses doigts dans le col de son amie que celle-ci se crispa. Il ne souhaitait pas la blesser, il stoppa aussitôt son avancée.

-Estelle, pourrais-tu l'aider à se détendre, s'il-te-plaît ?

La sorcière acquiesça et prit la main d'Ambre entre les siennes une douce lueur lia leurs mains. Edward sentit le corps de son amie se relâcher, il en profita. Le bout de ses doigts effleura bientôt une substance très résistante. Tout en priant pour que ses ongles soient suffisamment coupants il tenta d'entailler la membrane. Il devait agir avec précision pour ne pas blesser Ambre ou le bébé. Soudain, il sentit le corps de son amie se raidir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Estelle qui le lui rendit, elle était aussi inquiète que lui, Ambre avait une contraction, il devait agir et vite ! Sans plus réfléchir, il laissa trois de ses doigts entailler la membrane, rapidement, il se retira. Ambre se mit à hurler.

-Edward ? Appela Estelle inquiète.

-J'ai réussi ! Assura Edward en regardant son amie perdre les eaux, il posa aussitôt sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Le bébé est en train de sortir !

-J'avais pas remarqué ! Railla Ambre en poussant.

-Hey ! Je t'ai pas dit de pousser !

-Parce que tu crois que je contrôle quelque chose là ! S'énerva la jeune femme.

-Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous disputer ? Demanda Estelle abasourdie.

-C'est idiot n'a qu'à pas dire de conneries et…

-Ferme-la Ambre et pousse ! Gronda Edward.

-Je croyais que je devais pas pousser !

-Je croyais que tu pouvais pas contrôler ?

-Ok, soupira Estelle rassurée de voir qu'ils se souriaient.

-Bon, tu pousses ou tu attends le dégel ? Lança Edward.

-Putain ! … Je fais quoi à ton avis ? … Du tricot ?!

Estelle dissimula un gloussement derrière sa main. Un rire tonitruant et d'autres plus discrets leur parvinrent du rez-de-chaussée, apparemment, Estelle n'était pas la seule à être amusée par la situation.

-Vous… Vous allez la fermer… en bas ! Haleta Ambre en fusillant le plancher du regard.

-Tu sais qu'ils peuvent pas voir ton regard noir ? Lui fit remarquer Edward. Respire ! Respire ! C'est bien.

Ambre se laissa tomber contre le dossier de la table d'accouchement, elle reprenait lentement son souffle. Edward était heureux de voir qu'elle avait repris des couleurs et des forces car la dernière phase approchait et ce serait la plus dure. Il regarda un moniteur avant de se tourner vers son amie.

-Ok, c'est la dernière contraction, elle va être plus longue que les autres et tu vas devoir pousser de toutes tes forces, le bébé va s'engager dans la dernière ligne droite et tu devras pousser jusqu'à ce que je puisse le sortir, d'accord ?

Ambre ne lui répondit pas, mais hocha la tête avec détermination. Estelle se positionna derrière la jeune femme pour la soutenir. La contraction arriva. Edward encouragea son amie. Pendant un instant, il se demanda si elle aurait assez de forces, mais soudain, il aperçut la tête du bébé.

-Je le vois ! S'écria-t-il. Je vois sa tête ! C'est bien ! Continue !

Un sourire éclaira le visage de son amie, elle continua à pousser comme si cela ne lui demandait plus aucune difficulté, savoir qu'elle allait pouvoir tenir son enfant dans ses bras lui donnait toutes les forces du monde. Edward dégagea doucement une épaule, puis une seconde.

-C'est bon, je le tiens ! Détends-toi, ma belle, tu as bien travaillé !

Edward sortit le bébé. La crainte l'envahit devant la peau bleutée du nouveau-né. Le vampire coupa le cordon ombilical avant de se lever pour se diriger vers un berceau, il dégagea rapidement la bouche et le nez du bébé.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi… il ne pleure pas…

La voix tremblante d'Ambre le fit frémir. Edward avait trop hésité, le bébé était cyanosé, il avait dû s'étouffer avec le liquide de la poche, il y était resté trop longtemps !

-Edward ! Cria Ambre.

Le jeune vampire posa un doigt sur l'estomac du bébé tout en priant pour que cela marche. Il appuya doucement et recommença plusieurs fois l'opération. L'enfant réagit, un liquide s'écoula entre ses lèvres, Edward le mit sur le côté pour qu'il régurgite tout ce qu'il avait avalé. Il ne quittait pas le bébé des yeux, guettant le moindre signe quand soudain celui-ci se mit à hurler.

-Edward ! Appela Estelle.

-Tout va bien, le bébé va bien, dit-il en l'emmaillotant dans une couverture.

-Edward !

L'urgence et l'inquiétude se percevaient aisément dans la voix de la sorcière, il se retourna et se figea. Il n'entendait battre que deux cœurs. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le sang qui s'échappait du corps d'Ambre, elle faisait une hémorragie. Laissant le bébé dans la couveuse, il se précipita vers son amie.

-Commence le massage cardiaque, ordonna-t-il à Estelle, je me charge de l'hémorragie.

Edward essayait de garder son calme et d'agir vite. Cependant, l'odeur du sang de son amie devenait de plus en plus tentante. Il entendit ses frères et ses sœurs quitter la villa, ils craignaient de ne pas se retenir. Alors qu'il tentait de localiser l'hémorragie, les pleurs du bébé s'intensifièrent. Estelle essayait de réanimer la jeune femme, mais son cœur refusait de battre. Edward avait le sentiment qu'ils s'y prenaient mal, qu'ils perdaient un temps précieux. Les pleurs du nouveau-né redoublèrent. Soudain, un faible battement lui parvenu.

-Il bat ! S'écria Estelle en poursuivant le massage. Fais-le ! Tu n'as pas le choix !

Edward ignorait combien de temps le cœur de son amie tiendrait et Estelle avait raison, Ambre était trop faible, seul le venin pourrait la sauver. Il s'approcha de son amie et dégagea ses cheveux qui dissimulaient son cou. Ses dents caressèrent sa peau avant qu'il ne se fige. Son esprit lui hurlait qu'il ne devait pas le faire, que ce n'était pas le moment, qu'il y avait une autre solution ! Sous le regard incrédule d'Estelle, il s'éloigna et se dirigea vers la couveuse.

-Tu pleures parce que tu sais que ta maman va mal ? Demanda-t-il doucement au bébé en le prenant dans ses bras, celui-ci se calma aussitôt.

-Edward, que fais-tu ?! S'écria Estelle.

-Je suis mon instinct, répondit le vampire en posant le bébé sur la poitrine de sa mère, sauve ta maman, mon ange.

Une douce lueur s'échappa des petites mains de l'enfant qui touchaient la peau de sa mère. La lueur les enveloppa tous deux avant qu'Ambre n'ouvre brutalement les yeux.

-Tout va bien, la rassura Edward en écoutant les battements réguliers de son cœur, tu nous as fait une petite frayeur, mais ce petit bout de chou t'a sauvé.

Edward aida son amie à prendre son bébé dans ses bras. La fierté et l'amour se lisaient aisément dans le regard de la nouvelle maman qui embrassa doucement son bébé.

-Bonjour, mon cœur, murmura-t-elle.

-Peut-être pourrais-tu nous dire le sexe de ce magnifique bébé ? Lui demanda Estelle.

-Un garçon, répondit Edward, c'est un petit garçon.

-Merci, Edward, dit Ambre les yeux embués de larmes, merci.

-C'est rien.

-Maintenant, fiche le camp et ramène-moi Bella et Carlisle !

-A vos ordres ! »

Edward se pencha pour embrasser son amie et le bébé, il jeta un coup d'œil à Estelle qui hocha discrètement la tête, Philippe et elle veilleraient sur la Ambre et son fils. Il descendit l'escalier et sortit de la villa. Ses sœurs se jetèrent sur lui, il les rassura et leur annonça qu'elles avaient un petit frère. Emmett et Jasper sourirent alors que les filles sautaient de joie. Pourtant, elles se calmèrent rapidement et la seconde suivante elles les chassaient vers le cottage en leur promettant de veiller sur Ambre et le bébé.

Lorsque Bella s'éveilla, elle comprit que quelque chose clochait. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et ne put retenir un cri de stupeur, elle n'avait plus le ventre d'une femme enceinte de 5 mois, elle paraissait être à terme !!! Alors qu'elle allait paniquer, une main froide et apaisante se posa sur son front.

« -Le bébé va bien, assura Carlisle.

Bella se redressa quelque peu et elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient seuls. Elle interrogea du regard son beau-père qui lui désigna la chambre d'Ambre.

-Il cherche quelque chose dans ses ouvrages de magie, murmura le médecin à son oreille.

A peine Carlisle avait-il terminé sa phrase que son enfant s'agita, Bella grimaça sous l'intensité des coups qu'il lui donnait.

-Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta son beau-père.

-Il s'agite, répondit-elle, je pense qu'il essaie de me faire comprendre quelque chose.

-La potion qu'il prépare est presque prête, chuchota le médecin, peut-être est-ce cela qui inquiète ton bébé ?

L'enfant s'agita à nouveau. Le bébé semblait appréhender cette potion, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'il y avait autre chose. Soudain, Bella sursauta quand un mur du cottage sembla perdre de sa consistance pour finir par devenir translucide.

-Vous… Vous voyez la même chose que moi ? Murmura Bella à Carlisle. »

Le médecin fronça les sourcils et observa le mur qu'elle lui désignait, il secoua la tête pour lui répondre que ce n'était pas le cas. La petite prairie qui s'étendait devant le cottage disparue pour laisser la place à un ruisseau, des arbres et une immense villa blanche. Quelque chose attira son attention, ou plutôt quelqu'un, Edward s'élançait hors de la villa et courrait vers le cottage ! Edward était là ! Il allait bien et venait à leur secours ! Elle aurait pu crier de joie si elle ne s'était pas rappelé au dernier moment que cela alerterait l'intrus.

Bella comprit alors ce que souhaitait son enfant, ils devaient aller à la rencontre d'Edward avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Bella attrapa la main de son beau-père et lui désigna la porte du cottage. Carlisle lui fit signe que c'était trop dangereux. Comment pouvait-elle lui expliquer qu'ils devaient s'enfuir et qu'Edward arrivait sans que l'autre ne s'en rende compte ?! C'est alors qu'elle vit les yeux de son beau-père s'écarquiller alors qu'il fixait quelque chose d'invisible. Serait-il possible que son bébé lui ait fait comprendre ce qui se passait ? Sûrement car la seconde suivante, Carlisle la prenait dans ses bras.

Prudemment son beau-père traversa le salon, ses mains se posèrent sur la poignée de la porte qu'il tourna doucement. Bella était aussi tendue que lui, que se passerait-il si leur ravisseur avait piégé la porte ? Carlisle ouvrit la porte et elle soupira aussi discrètement que possible quand ils passèrent le seuil du cottage.

A peine avaient-ils fait un pas dehors que Carlisle se mit à courir en direction de la villa et d'Edward ! Cela ne faisait que quelques secondes qu'ils s'étaient enfuis qu'un éclair s'abattit devant eux, Carlisle l'évita de justesse. Le vampire esquiva d'autres attaques, mais ces dernières les rataient de peu.

Tout à coup, Carlisle s'arrêta et la déposa dans l'herbe au pied d'un grand chêne. Il observa les alentours et sembla prendre une décision qui lui échappait totalement.

« -Tu vas rester ici, Bella, ordonna le médecin, Edward ne devrait pas tarder à arriver et j'ai repéré l'odeur des Quileutes. Tu ne resteras pas longtemps seule.

-Où allez-vous ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Je vais l'attirer sur une autre piste, reste ici !

-Carlisle !

-Obéis et ne discute pas ! Je te rappelle que tu es enceinte et que tu dois d'abord penser à ton enfant !

-Mais…

-Tout se passera bien, reste tranquillement ici. »

Bella ne put rien ajouter, Carlisle avait déjà disparu. Elle se recroquevilla contre le tronc de l'arbre priant pour qu'il n'arrive rien à celui qu'elle aimait comme son père. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses oreilles quand elle entendit un coup de tonnerre, elle ferma les yeux en voyant un éclair traverser le ciel qui s'était assombri. Elle tremblait, elle avait peur, peur qu'il la retrouve et qu'elle ne perde son bébé, peur de perdre Edward, peur de perdre Carlisle, peur de perdre sa famille… Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses oreilles lorsque le bruit de la foudre s'écrasant violemment sur le sol se répercuta dans la forêt, faisant trembler les arbres. La jeune femme ne put retenir un cri d'effroi quand elle sentit deux mains froides se poser sur les siennes. Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet de son époux. Aussitôt, elle se débattit et s'éloigna de lui.

« -N'aie pas peur, Bella, dit Edward, c'est moi !

-Prouve-le !

-La première fois où je t'ai vu, c'était à la cafétéria, tu discutais avec Angela et Jessica. Cette dernière te disait de ne pas perdre ton temps avec moi que personne n'était assez bien pour moi.

-J'ai bien fait de pas l'écouter, murmura Bella avant de se jeter dans ses bras. J'ai eu si peur, Edward !

-Tout va bien, je suis là, mon amour. Vous allez bien ? Interrogea Edward en posant une main sur son ventre.

-Maintenant que tu es là, tout va bien.

-Où est Carlisle ?

-Oh, Edward ! Il m'a laissé ici en disant que tu allais arriver et il a attiré l'autre sur une fausse piste ! Il faut qu'on aille l'aider !

-Je vais y aller. Toi, tu vas rentrer à la villa en compagnie d'Emmett et de Jacob !

-Non, il est hors de question que je rentre ! Déclara-t-elle.

-Bella ! Tu es…

-Enceinte, je sais ! Coupa la jeune femme. C'est le bébé qui nous a dit que tu arrivais, alors, je peux… Enfin, nous pouvons t'être utiles !

-Soit, accepta Edward, mais tu feras tout ce que je te dis, promis ?

-Juré !

Edward la prit dans ses bras et c'est seulement à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte que Jasper, Emmett et les Quileutes étaient là. Ils s'élancèrent à travers les bois en direction de l'endroit où s'abattaient des éclairs.

Edward était soulagé d'avoir retrouvé son épouse saine et sauve. Il s'était inquiété quand il avait vu son ventre bien arrondi, sa main s'était posée sur son ventre et il avait été immédiatement rassuré par ce qu'il avait ressenti, ils allaient bien ! Bien qu'il aurait préféré que Bella soit à la villa en sécurité avec ses sœurs, il savait que têtue comme elle l'était il aurait perdu un temps précieux à négocier avec elle, temps que son père ne possédait peut-être pas... Et puis, il devait bien admettre qu'il appréciait de pouvoir la garder à l'œil, au moins, il était là pour veiller sur elle. Il repensa à Ambre et au bébé, il devait absolument ramener son père indemne pour qu'il puisse faire la connaissance de son fils. Edward se concentra alors qu'ils s'approchaient de Carlisle, il essayait de trouver où l'intrus se trouvait mais la présence de son épouse entre ses bras l'en empêchait. L'anxiété de sa femme le troublait.

« -J'espère qu'il va bien, murmura Bella.

-Il va bien, assura Edward, il a intérêt à aller bien maintenant qu'il est papa !

-Papa ? Ambre a accouché ?

-Oui, mais c'est une longue histoire.

-Ils vont bien ?

-Très bien, mon neveu est magnifique !

-Un garçon…

La voix de Bella c'était faite rêveuse, Edward savait qu'elle rêvait que leur enfant soit une réplique miniature de lui avec des yeux verts… Il sortit de ses pensées quand il capta celles de son père, celui-ci semblait être acculé au pied d'une falaise. Edward stoppa sa course, Emmett et Jasper l'entourèrent, il confia son épouse à son aîné avant de poursuivre sa route. Emmett resta en retrait en compagnie de la moitié de la meute alors que Jasper et les autres loups le suivaient. Edward fut un instant surpris de voir sa parfaite réplique immobiliser son père d'un sort, son sosie sortit une lame brillante qu'il posa sur la gorge de Carlisle tout en lui adressant un sourire moqueur.

« -Lâche immédiatement mon père ! Ordonna Edward avant qu'un feulement ne s'échappe de son torse.

-Tu me crois suffisamment idiot pour le laisser partir ? Lança sa copie.

-J'ignore qui tu es et ce que tu veux, mais de toute évidence tu es suicidaire !

-Et pourquoi serais-je suicidaire ?

-Seul quelqu'un qui veut mourir ou un fou oserait s'en prendre à ma famille ! Je vais me faire un plaisir de te tuer !

-Oh, non, tu n'en feras rien, assura son double, sais-tu ce que s'est ?

Edward observa la lame qui menaçait le cou de son père. Son jumeau maléfique fit un léger geste, la lame affûtée glissa sur la peau de son père laissant apparaître une entaille d'où s'échappèrent quelques gouttes de sang.

-Edward ?

La voix de Jasper était chargée d'inquiétude, jamais il n'avait vu d'arme capable de blesser un vampire.

-Les armes d'Héphaïstos sont les seules capable de blesser ou tuer un vampire, lui expliqua Edward, cependant, les Volturi les avaient détruites.

-Sauf une, lui rappela son double en le narguant d'un sourire.

Edward ferma les yeux et se concentra. S'ils tentaient une approche directe, leur adversaire n'hésiterait pas à tuer Carlisle. Il essaya donc de faire disparaître son père pour le soustraire à sa copie et le faire réapparaitre à leurs côtés. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que cela ne fonctionnait pas !

-Je vois que tu as compris, tu n'arriveras pas à le téléporter loin de moi ! S'esclaffa son double.

-Que veux-tu ? Grogna Edward. Et pourrais-tu reprendre ton apparence normale, j'aime savoir qui me menace !

-Non, je trouve que c'est mieux ainsi. Quant à ce que je veux, c'est ton épouse enfin surtout ton bébé !

-Jamais ! Hurla Edward.

-Alors, dis adieu à papa vampire !

-Prends-moi à sa place ! Proposa-t-il.

-Non ! Je t'interdis de faire ça ! Cria Carlisle.

-T'inquiète pas, papa vampire, ce n'était pas une option envisageable, assura le faux Edward, bon et bien étant donné que nous sommes dans une impasse, je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à… »

Edward tressaillit quand il vit la lame se rapprocher du cou de son père. Edward jeta un coup d'œil à Jasper, son frère était aussi paniqué que lui et il n'avait aucune idée pour arrêter ce fou ! Un appel résonna alors dans son esprit, la voix de son père. Il lut ses pensées qui étaient étrangement calmes, il était prêt à donner sa vie pour sauver les siens, ce n'était pas un sacrifice à ses yeux. Carlisle lui demanda de veiller sur les siens, sur Ambre et leur enfant. Son père ferma les yeux. Edward put voir défiler tous les moments heureux qu'ils avaient partagé tous ensemble. Un feulement de désespoir lui échappa, non, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça !!!!


	43. Chapter 43

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

*******************

Merci énormément pour vos reviews! Encore une fois : MERCI !

Pour les anonymes : 

**Haylin25 : **Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! A bientôt ! 

Bonne lecture !!!!

*****************

**Chapitre 43 : Réunis**

_Edward tressaillit quand il vit la lame se rapprocher du cou de son père. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Jasper, son frère était aussi paniqué que lui et il n'avait aucune idée pour arrêter ce fou ! Un appel résonna alors dans son esprit, la voix de son père. Il lut ses pensées qui étaient étrangement calmes, il était prêt à donner sa vie pour sauver les siens, ce n'était pas un sacrifice à ses yeux. Carlisle lui demanda de veiller sur les siens, sur Ambre et leur enfant. Son père ferma les yeux. Edward put voir défiler tous les moments heureux qu'ils avaient partagé tous ensemble. Un feulement de désespoir lui échappa, non, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça !!!!_

Alors qu'Edward tentait désespérément de trouver un moyen de sauver son père, une odeur familière lui parvint. Il eut juste le temps d'attraper Bella avant qu'elle ne se jette sur son double, ses bras ceinturèrent aussi délicatement que possible son épouse, mais celle-ci se débattait avec une force étonnante pour une humaine et surtout pour une femme enceinte ! Tout en pestant contre Emmett, il sentit une violente onde magique le frapper, il se serait sûrement retrouvé assommé si sa propre magie ne l'avait pas protégé. Voilà qui expliquait comment sa douce s'était débarrassée d'Emmett !

« -Lâche-moi ! Grogna Bella.

-Tu rêves ! Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

-Ne faites pas de mal à Carlisle ! Supplia son épouse. Je viens avec vous !

Edward ne put retenir un grognement. Malgré tout l'amour qu'il portait à son père, Bella n'irait nulle part avec cet imposteur ! Cette dernière se débattit entre ses bras, une nouvelle onde le frappa pour lui faire lâcher prise et à cet instant il comprit ce que Bella avait en tête. Il savait que son épouse ne mettrait pas sciemment la vie de leur enfant en danger, cependant, il comprit qu'elle voulait suffisamment s'approcher de sa copie pour que leur enfant puisse l'atteindre.

-C'est de la folie, lui murmura Edward à l'oreille, ce sorcier cache trop bien son jeu !

_-Fais-moi confiance ! _

Edward sursauta en entendant la voix de son épouse ! C'était la première fois, elle avait toujours été protégée par une sorte de bouclier qu'il n'avait jamais pu briser.

_-Je pense que c'est notre enfant qui permet cet échange, pensa Bella. Ecoute, c'est lui qui nous a dit quand nous enfuir du cottage, il nous a guidé vers toi ! Et là, je sens qu'il faut que je m'interpose, je suis certaine qu'il peut vaincre ce sorcier ! _

L'esprit de sa femme lui étant ouvert, Edward put voir défiler plusieurs images de son épouse avec son père lorsqu'ils étaient prisonniers dans le cottage. L'une d'entre elles retint plus particulièrement son attention. Il vit une sphère apparaître devant les yeux éberlués des deux prisonniers avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Edward comprit, il sut alors que c'était leur enfant qui était venu les secourir, Ambre et lui ! Il était de toute évidence très puissant, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

_-Edward ! L'implora Bella. _

-Ma patience est à bout, lâcha l'inconnu, que décides-tu ta femme ou ton père ?

Edward ne put retenir un feulement de désespoir, cependant, son choix était arrêté, il resserra son emprise autour de la taille de son épouse.

_-Nous pouvons le sauver ! Hurla Bella. _

-Non.

Ce simple mot brûla la gorge d'Edward, la douleur était mille fois pire que la brûlure que pouvait provoquer la soif. Son regard plongea dans celui de son père, ce dernier approuvait sa décision. Bella tenta une nouvelle fois de lui échapper avec l'aide du bébé, mais ils ne pouvaient rien face à lui ce qui le rassura dans sa décision. Une plainte échappa à son épouse, les grognements de désespoir de ses frères s'ajoutèrent à sa propre détresse.

-Arrête !

Edward sursauta en entendant la voix claire et ferme de sa meilleure amie. Comment avait-elle fait pour approcher sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Il pouvait toujours sentir sa présence que cela soit par son odeur ou par son aura magique. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à être surpris. Tous observaient les alentours, cherchant la sorcière. Edward haussa un sourcil en remarquant que son sosie paraissait perturbé par la présence de cette dernière. Soudain, le vent tournoya autour d'eux, le ciel s'assombrit, le tonnerre gronda et plusieurs éclairs s'abattirent non loin de leur ennemi qui raffermit sa prise autour du cou de Carlisle.

-Je vois que tu as repris des forces, chuchota Edward sachant pertinemment que où qu'elle soit elle l'entendrait, mais fais attention, il menace Carlisle avec une lame d'Héphaïstos !

-Je sais.

Edward sursauta une nouvelle fois en entendant la voix de la jeune femme provenir de sa droite. Il pesta tout en la fusillant du regard, pourquoi n'avait-il pas senti qu'elle était juste à ses côtés ?! Le vampire perçut alors les pensées de ses compagnons et il fut un peu soulagé de ne pas être le seul à ne pas avoir ressentit la présence de la sorcière.

-Lâche, Carlisle ! Lâche-le, immédiatement !

Le jeune vampire s'étonna de la force qui émanait des paroles d'Ambre alors qu'à cet instant elle paraissait si fragile avec ses cheveux blonds qui entouraient son visage, sa longue robe blanche qui voletait dans le vent lui donnant l'impression d'être un esprit.

-Hors de question, rugit son double dont les traits étaient déformés par la rage. Il va payer ! Il va payer pour ce qu'il a osé te faire !

-Il ne m'a rien fait et tu le sais, rappela doucement Ambre. Je l'ai choisi, il est mon compagnon, mon mari. Tu le tiens responsable de ce qui m'arrive, soit, mais cela signifie que tu lui reproches de me rendre heureuse.

-Tu n'es pas heureuse ! Tu ne peux pas être heureuse !

-Je ne te veux pas de mal, cependant, si tu ne le lâches pas immédiatement…

-Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tu n'es pas en position d'ordonner quoi que ce soit !

-Soit, soupira Ambre avec un calme étonnant. Néanmoins, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques comment un sorcier de second ordre a fait pour acquérir une telle puissance ?!

-Tu… Tu sais ?

-Bien sûr que je sais ! Ecoute, pour le moment tu n'as rien commis d'irréparable.

Edward ne put retenir un feulement menaçant aux propos de sa sœur de cœur et il fut rapidement imité par ses frères et les Quileutes.

-Edward, s'il te plaît, murmura Ambre avant de reprendre d'une voix plus forte, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a promis, mais tu ne l'auras pas.

-C'est faux ! Tu mens ! Rugit le sorcier en entaillant dans un geste de colère la peau de Carlisle.

-Je ne mens pas et tu le sais, tenta de l'apaiser Ambre, je ne t'ai jamais menti ! Maintenant, pose cette dague et relâche Carlisle, je t'aiderai, je te le promets.

-Ca suffit ! Ca suffit ! Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner ! Hurla le sosie. Quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu dises, je ne pourrais tolérer ce que ce monstre t'a fait !

-Je suis désolée, soupira Ambre.

-Désolée ?

-Oui, je suis désolée que cela s'achève de cette manière, mais si tu ne relâches pas immédiatement Carlisle, je ne pourrais pas le retenir.

-Le retenir ? Répéta le faux Edward.

-De quoi elle parle ? Murmura Jasper un peu inquiet.

Plusieurs bourrasques balayèrent la clairière où ils se trouvaient, Edward dut raffermir sa prise sur Bella pour que le vent ne la fasse pas chuter tant il était violent. Un éclair déchira le ciel et vint s'abattre à quelques centimètres de la chaussure de leur ennemi.

-Apparemment, je me suis trompé, murmura le double à l'oreille de Carlisle, Ambre ne doit pas tenir tant que ça à toi, elle aurait pu te tuer à l'instant.

-C'est faux, répliqua la sorcière, je n'aurais pas pu lui faire de mal.

Edward ressentit alors une présence rassurante et aimante, une douce odeur l'envahit… Non ! Ambre n'aurait pas pris un tel risque ? Lentement, il se tourna vers sa sœur, un voile sembla se lever dans son esprit révélant la présence du petit être qu'Ambre tenait dans ses bras. Vêtu d'un petit pyjama blanc et emmailloté dans une couverture blanche, son neveu l'observait avec douceur. Il ignorait comment, mais il savait que Carlisle ne risquait rien, que son fils le protégeait. Leur ennemi n'avait donc plus aucun moyen de pression sur eux…

-Laisse-le moi, demanda Edward avant d'émettre un feulement, il a osé s'en prendre à ma femme, à mon enfant ainsi qu'à mon père !

-Rends-toi, s'il-te-plaît ! Implora Ambre.

-Non !

Un hoquet de frayeur parcourut l'assemblée impuissante quand ils virent l'imposteur plonger la lame dans le cou de Carlisle… Carlisle qui avait disparu ! Tous restèrent immobiles pendant quelques secondes sous le coup de la surprise.

-Non ! Non ! Comment… Comment as-tu fait ?! Hurla le double. Ta magie ne devait pas te permettre de le téléporter !

-Je ne l'ai pas téléporté, avoua Ambre en posant sa main sur la joue de Carlisle qui se tenait à ses côtés.

-Mais… Mais tu es humaine ?! S'étonna Carlisle en déposant un baiser sur la paume de sa main.

-C'est pas la seule surprise, ricana Emmett.

-Que veux-tu dire Em…

Edward ne put retenir un sourire en voyant le visage de son père se figer avant de s'éclairer de bonheur. Le voile disparut aux yeux de tous et un étrange silence envahit la clairière quand le bébé apparut.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! Balbutia Carlisle. C'est… C'est…

-Mon chéri, murmura Ambre en parlant au bébé, je te présente ton papa qui a visiblement du mal à trouver ses mots.

-Oh, mon Dieu, répéta le médecin encore sous le choc.

-Je crois que Carlisle a du recevoir un mauvais coup, lâcha Emmett, il ne semble plus avoir toute sa tête.

-La ferme Emmett ! Gronda Bella émue.

Edward passa un bras autour de la taille de son épouse et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Le bonheur de son père réchauffait son cœur, jamais il n'avait vu une telle expression de plénitude chez Carlisle. Même s'il avait déjà porté des centaines, voir peut-être des milliers de bébés, les gestes de son père se firent hésitants quand Ambre lui mit leur enfant dans les bras.

-Mais… Qui ? Murmura Carlisle sans que quiconque ne comprenne ce qu'il cherchait avant qu'il ne se tourne vers lui. C'est toi ?

-Oui, avoua Edward, même si j'admets que j'aurais préféré avoir une autre patiente pour mon premier accouchement.

-Merci, merci d'avoir veillé sur eux, le remercia Carlisle.

Edward était certain que si son père avait pu pleurer, à cet instant, il aurait fondu en larmes.

-Au cas où ça t'intéresserait, rajouta Edward, c'est un petit Carlisle.

-Un garçon ?

-Oui, confirma Ambre.

-Bonjour, mon chéri, murmura Carlisle dont un doigt effleura la joue rebondie du nouveau-né, je suis heureux de te rencontrer.

-Non ! Non ! S'énerva l'imposteur. Il ne devait pas naître si tôt, je devais avoir le temps ! Ils devaient mourir ! Tu me l'avais promis ! Ce sale vampire et sa progéniture devaient mourir !

Tout à coup, le sol se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds. L'enfant de Carlisle et d'Ambre se mit à pleurer, le médecin tentait de le calmer, mais rien ne semblait y faire. Le ciel s'obscurcit, la nuit s'installait en pleine journée. Edward pouvait ressentir une présence hanter ces lieux, une présence maléfique. Il resserra sa prise autour de la taille de Bella, la plaquant contre son corps. Ambre vint vers lui, ils placèrent Bella, Carlisle et le bébé derrière eux.

-Venez près de nous ! Ordonna Edward à ses frères et aux Quileutes.

Ces derniers ne se firent pas prier. Ambre prit sa main, aussitôt leur magie se mélangea et créa un dôme protecteur autour d'eux. Des branches d'arbres arrachées volaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, s'écrasant parfois sur le dôme. Un rire effroyable résonna à leurs oreilles. Tous frissonnèrent en voyant les traits de l'imposteur déformés par la folie.

-Je pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi flippant, murmura Emmett.

-Ce n'est pas moi ! Protesta Edward.

-Ouais, mais c'est quand même flippant !

-Tu pourrais pas te taire, maugréa Jasper exaspéré par le comportement du grand brun.

-Mais t'as qu'à le dire si je te dérange ? ! Grogna Emmett.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, je trouve juste que ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour, précisa Jasper en haussant un sourcil, pourquoi es-tu autant en colère Emmett ?

-Pourquoi je suis en colère ? S'énerva le vampire en feulant.

-Edward, appela Jasper d'une voix tendue, il se passe quelque chose ! Ils sont tous de plus en plus en colère !

Les loups reculèrent de quelques pas. Certains se mirent à leur grogner dessus, leurs lèvres se retroussant pour révéler leurs dents acérées, d'autres s'apprêtaient à se battre entre eux.

-Tu peux faire quelque chose ? Demanda Carlisle.

-J'essaie, mais ça ne marche pas, avoua Jasper.

-Continue quand même, ordonna Edward.

-Oh, la ferme ! Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre ! S'énerva Jasper en le fusillant du regard.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Murmura Bella en se blottissant contre son époux.

-Ambre ? Interrogea Edward.

-Je n'arrive pas à les apaiser et toi ?

-Moi non plus, confia-t-il.

-Prends notre fils avant que je ne devienne comme eux, dit Carlisle à Ambre.

-Non, garde-le, je pense que c'est lui qui te protège de cette folie.

-Mais…

-Mais même si tu devais perdre les pédales, je suis certaine que tu ne lui ferais pas le moindre mal ! Assura Ambre avec véhémence.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Grogna Emmett à l'encontre de Bella.

-Je ne te regarde pas ! Répliqua Bella.

-Et tu fais quoi là ?! Hurla le grand brun.

-Mais c'est parce que…

-Chut, souffla Edward en faisant taire son épouse, ne rentre pas dans son jeu, ignore-le.

-Ouais, c'est ça ignorez-nous ! Cracha Jasper. De toute manière, on est pas assez bien pour vous !

-Nous ne sommes que de pauvres petits vampires, poursuivit Emmett, on a pas pleins de pouvoirs comme vous !

-Essayez de vous calmer, implora Carlisle, nous ne sommes pas ennemis, nous sommes de la même famille. Vous êtes mes fils.

-Tes fils ? Répéta Emmett d'un ton acerbe. M'aimeras-tu autant que le monstre que tu tiens dans tes bras ?

-Tu sais bien que oui ! Vous êtes mes fils et rien ne pourra changer cela !

-C'est faux ! Tu nous abandonnes, depuis qu'Esmé, depuis que notre mère est morte, tu nous abandonnes !

-Ce n'est pas vrai, Jasper, je…

-Il a raison ! Et tu l'as déjà fait, regarde : une nouvelle femme, un nouveau fils !

-Tu ne le penses pas Emmett, vous ne le pensez pas, vous êtes sous l'emprise d'un sort, tenta de lui expliquer Carlisle.

Alors qu'Edward tentait une nouvelle fois de briser le maléfice qui troublait l'esprit de ses frères et des Quileutes, une force invisible les frappa violemment. Ils tombèrent au sol. Edward passa un bras autour de la taille de son épouse pour amortir le choc et son autre bras alla retenir son père pour qu'il ne tombe pas sur le bébé. Dès que l'onde de choc fut passée, il se redressa et vit qu'Ambre était restée debout pour amortir le coup.

-Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui.

Edward se morigéna. Le comportement de ses frères ainsi que celui de leurs amis l'avait tellement déstabilisé qu'il avait momentanément mis de côté la menace que représentait l'imposteur. Ce dernier en avait profité pour les attaquer. Heureusement, Ambre avait été plus vigilante que lui. Il vit la sorcière se concentrer et murmurer une formule. Le sort frappa leur agresseur, mais ce dernier ne sembla pas être blessé.

-Loupé, la nargua-t-il.

-Tu te trompes, répliqua Ambre, ce n'était pas un sort offensif, mais plus un révélateur.

A peine avait-elle dit ces quelques mots, qu'Edward put lire la panique sur le visage de son double. Les cheveux de ce dernier s'assombrirent et devinrent plus longs, il gagna quelques centimètres et sa carrure devint plus carrer, plus imposante… Edward sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines alors que des traits familiers se dessinaient sur le visage qui avait été identique au sien. Un feulement de fureur résonna à ses côtés. Il se tourna vers son père qui paraissait fou de rage et il était certain que si à cet instant il n'avait pas tenu le bébé entre ses bras il se serait jeté au cou de leur ennemi sans réfléchir.

-Même si tu nous as aidé par le passé, reconnut Edward d'un ton tranchant, n'escompte aucune clémence de ma part !

-Je sais que je n'ai rien à attendre d'un être tel que toi, il t'a toi aussi corrompu !

-Carlisle ne m'a pas corrompu, il m'a sauvé, rectifia Edward, et en me sauvant, il a protégé notre avenir à tous. La haine que tu ressens pour lui est insensée et la jalousie n'explique pas tout. Comment as-tu su que c'était lui ?

-Son comportement vis-à-vis de Carlisle m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, reconnut Ambre, mais c'est surtout l'arme qu'il tient entre ses mains. Grand-père Mayfairà fait la fête pendant plusieurs jours lorsqu'il a réussi à l'acquérir, c'est l'un de ses biens les plus précieux de sa collection d'artefacts magiques.

-Comment… Comment peut-il être aussi fort que vous ? S'étonna Bella en reconnaissant le sorcier.

-A qui as-tu vendu ton âme Cooper ? Interrogea Edward. Car seul, tu n'aurais pas été capable de réaliser tout ceci.

-Oh, la ferme ! Cria soudain Emmett. Y'en a marre, vous êtes toujours en train de blablater comme des bonnes femmes ! J'en ai assez !!!

-Moi aussi, mon frère, approuva Jasper.

Edward se tint sur ses gardes lorsqu'il les vit se mettre en position d'attaque, les loups semblaient les soutenir car ils se tournèrent tous vers eux. Il souhaitait les stopper, mais sans les blesser, cependant, ils étaient dans un tel état de fureur que des sorts mineurs ne seraient d'aucun effet. A contrecœur, il allait prononcer une formule quand tous se figèrent.

-Ambre ? Interrogea Edward.

-Ce n'est pas moi.

Un léger gazouillis attira leur attention sur le bébé qui semblait plutôt fier de lui.

-Merci, mon fils, protège bien tes grands frères, lui demanda Carlisle alors que le bébé jouait avec son doigt.

-Même si ce sale mioche les a calmés, il n'a pas pu les mettre hors d'état de nuire et alors vous devrez faire face à deux ennemis, leur fit remarquer Cooper. Vous n'en sortirez pas vivants, alors, autant me livrer le vampire et sa progéniture.

-Même si nous faisions cela, tu ne pourrais pas les détruire, tu n'es pas assez puissant, lui rappela Edward.

-Oh, que si, il suffirait que je réussisse à les emmener…

-Et où veux-tu les emmener ? Insista Edward mais l'autre se tut réalisant qu'il avait trop parlé.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, il n'est pas trop tard, tu peux encore stopper toute cette folie, dit Ambre, laisse-nous t'aider.

Cooper sembla se perdre un instant dans la contemplation de la jeune femme. Lentement, il sentit sa garde s'abaisser alors qu'il se noyait dans le regard azur de la sorcière. Le ciel retrouva un peu de clarté, le vent s'apaisa. Cooper tendit une main vers Ambre. Le sorcier paraissait perdu, Edward se demanda s'il avait réellement conscience de ses actes. Avec stupeur, il vit Ambre tendre à son tour la main vers leur ennemi. En signe de paix, la jeune femme fit un pas dans sa direction, quittant la protection du dôme. Son père ne put retenir un grognement de peur face au danger auquel elle s'exposait. Leurs doigts se touchaient presque, Cooper semblait apaisé et hypnotisé par la présence d'Ambre. Soudain, un changement s'opéra en lui. Ses yeux s'obscurcirent. En l'espace de quelques secondes et avant que quiconque ne réagisse, il leva sa dague pour la plonger dans le cœur de la sorcière.

-Non ! Hurla Carlisle.

La pointe de la lame frôlait le fin tissu de la robe d'Ambre sous lequel son cœur battait à un rythme effréné. Edward pouvait lire sur le visage de Cooper le combat qui faisait rage en lui, le faisant hésiter à tuer la femme pour qui il avait damné son âme.

-Tu ne me feras pas de mal, Cooper, affirma Ambre d'une voix douce, lâche ce couteau et accepte de rentrer avec moi en Irlande auprès des tiens.

Edward posa une main apaisante sur le bras de son père qui s'était raidi face à la proposition de la jeune femme. Ambre paraissait prendre le contrôle sur Cooper, mais quelque chose dérangeait le vampire, une lueur dans le regard du sorcier qui venait d'apparaître. Il avait déjà vu cette lueur chez certains de ses congénères, un mélange de folie et de noirceur. La stupeur se dessina sur le visage d'Ambre quand la pointe de la dague s'enfonça lentement dans sa poitrine.

-Ne la touche pas ! Cria Edward en tentant de projeter au loin le sorcier.

Cooper ne bougea pas d'un pouce, sa main tremblait alors qu'Ambre s'entêtait à faire entendre raison à l'héritier des Mayfair. Pourquoi Ambre ne comprenait-elle pas que c'était perdu d'avance ?! En plus de sa colère envers eux, il était évident que Cooper était possédé par quelque chose, mais quoi ? Enfin, plutôt qui ?

-Edward, gémit Carlisle qui avait de plus en plus de mal à rester en place surtout depuis qu'une goutte de sang souillait la robe de sa compagne.

_-Ca suffit, Ambre, tu ne le raisonneras pas ! Gronda-t-il dans l'esprit de son amie. _

_-Si, je peux y arriver ! _

_-Non ! Arrête ! _

Alors qu'il allait attraper le bras de son amie, les yeux de Cooper devinrent d'un noir opaque. La lame fondit sur la poitrine d'Ambre qui se retrouva instantanément à ses côtés.

-Heureusement que ton fils est là pour sauver tes fesses ! Lui fit remarquer Edward d'un ton cinglant.

Carlisle serra frénétiquement sa compagne et son fils dans ses bras. Edward raffermit sa prise autour de la taille de son épouse quand il vit ses frères bouger.

-On fait quoi ? S'inquiéta Bella dont le regard allait de Cooper aux frères Cullen et aux Quileutes. On choisit le moindre mal ?

-Ensemble ! »

Edward saisit la main d'Ambre alors qu'il tenait toujours Bella, Ambre se blottit contre Carlisle et posa une main sur celle de son fils. Ils étaient tous reliés, Edward et Ambre servaient de guides aux enfants. Alors que leurs amis étaient libérés de leurs entraves invisibles et qu'ils allaient se jeter sur eux, toute trace de colère disparut de leurs visages. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement alors que les autres s'interrogeaient sur ce qui s'était passé. Un feulement de colère les fit se retourner, Cooper avait disparu et cela contrariait Carlisle. Edward comprenait la colère de son père, lui aussi était furieux que le sorcier se soit enfui et surtout qu'ils n'aient pas réussi à le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Après avoir inspecté les environs, ils rentrèrent à la villa où Alice, Rosalie, Estelle, Philippe, Charlie et Billy les attendaient avec impatience. Charlie courut vers eux lorsqu'il vit Bella, il serra maladroitement sa fille dans ses bras. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon pour faire un compte rendu de la situation à ceux qui étaient resté en arrière. La villa était le lieu le plus sûr surtout depuis qu'Estelle et Philippe avaient consolidé leurs défenses. Edward s'installa près de son épouse et posa sa main sur son ventre. Carlisle et Ambre partageaient le même fauteuil, ils ne s'intéressaient guère à la conversation, ils étaient trop occupés à observer leur fils. D'ailleurs, ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Presque tous les regards convergeaient vers le petit bout de chou. Bella se mordillait la lèvre tout en jetant des coups d'œil à l'enfant, il était certain qu'elle mourrait d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Rosalie, Estelle et Alice tournaient autour du fauteuil dans lequel le couple s'était installé. Philippe, Charlie et Billy souriaient des facéties des nouveaux parents pour faire sourire le petit et se levaient de temps en temps pour voir ses réactions. Jasper souriait, un air apaisé flottait sur son visage. Emmett quant à lui racontait ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt sous le seul œil intéressé des Quileutes, quoique…

« -Et là, un éléphant rose est arrivé en plein milieu du combat, déclara Emmett en surveillant leurs réactions. Tu imagines, Rose ! Un éléphant rose !

-Oui, mon chéri, acquiesça distraitement Rosalie.

-T'imagines, après l'éléphant rose, il y a eu le singe qui faisait des claquettes !

-Passionnant, souffla Alice.

-Y'en a marre ! S'écria Emmett. Personne ne m'écoute !

Le vampire s'assit lourdement à côté de son épouse et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, une mine boudeuse affichée sur son visage. Rosalie se pencha et déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

-Je suis désolé, Emmett, lança Jasper, mais je pense que quoi que tu fasses, tu ne seras pas aussi intéressant que notre nouveau petit frère.

-Il est magnifique ! S'exclama Alice en sautillant.

-Tu as vu, on dirait un petit ange, assura Estelle à Philippe, avec ses petites boucles blondes, son petit nez et ses yeux bleus ! Il est à croquer !

-C'est un truc à pas dire dans une maison de vampires ! Railla Emmett.

-Il a le nez d'Ambre, remarqua Bella.

-Oui, mais c'est la bouche de Carlisle.

-Pour les cheveux y'a pas besoin de se creuser la tête, rigola Jasper.

-Pff ! Soupira Alice. Tu n'y connais rien, il a ceux d'Ambre, tu as vu comment ils bouclent ?

-Par contre, pour les yeux, ils sont bleus, mais ce n'est pas le même ton que les tiens, dit Bella à Ambre.

-Oui, tu as raison, il a les yeux de son papa, assura Ambre.

-Bon, c'est pas tout mais à part l'appeler le bébé, le bout de chou, le mioche, le moufflet…

-Emmett ! Gronda Rose en lui mettant une claque derrière la tête. Ne parle pas de lui comme ça !

-Mais je sais pas comment l'appeler ! Pleurnicha Emmett. Il a pas de nom !

-Il a pas totalement tort, avoua Rosalie.

-Ouah ! S'extasia Alice. C'est trop mignon ! Oh, il va adorer, il…

-Alice ! Coupa Carlisle.

-Pardon, s'excusa le petit lutin, je dis plus rien.

-Vas-y, murmura Ambre à l'oreille de Carlisle.

-Nous en avons longuement discuté, avoua le père de famille qui observa les siens avant d'arrêter son regard sur Edward, et nous avons décidé de l'appeler Anthony.

-C'est un joli prénom, assura Estelle.

-Oui, renchérit Rose, en plus, ça lui va vraiment bien.

-Y'a pas non plus de quoi en faire un plat, chuchota Emmett à Jasper.

-Tu sais que même moi, je t'entends, l'informa Ambre en souriant.

-Nous avons décidé de l'appeler Anthony car deux Edward dans la famille, ça faisait trop, expliqua Carlisle, c'est ton deuxième prénom mon fils et c'était aussi celui de son père biologique. J'espère que tu accepteras ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

-Si Bella et toi vouliez garder ce prénom pour votre, commença Carlisle, on…

-Non ! Coupa Edward. Non ! Anthony c'est très bien et votre geste me touche.

-C'est grâce à toi si nous nous sommes rencontrés, rappela Ambre, et même si je n'ai pas connu ton père, je sais que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Donc si notre fils pouvait suivre le chemin tracé par les deux personnes de qui il tient son prénom, nous serons très fier de lui.

-Merci, murmura Edward. »

Ils se sourirent avant qu'il ne se décide à se lever pour les enlacer et les embrasser. Alors qu'il se redressait, une petite main agrippa sa chemise. Ambre sourit et lui tendit Anthony pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras. Tout en essayant de ne pas être trop maladroit, il retourna s'asseoir auprès de Bella qui ne résista pas à cajoler le petit garçon qui se retrouva rapidement dans ses bras. Edward ne put retenir un sourire devant le tableau que lui offrait son épouse, il ne put s'empêcher que dans quelque temps ce serait leur enfant qu'elle tiendrait ainsi. A cet instant, son regard croisa celui d'Ambre. Tous deux savaient qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un moment de répit. La personne qui se servait de Cooper n'allait pas tarder à contre-attaquer et ils allaient devoir être sur leurs gardes pour protéger leurs enfants.


	44. Chapter 44

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

*******************

Bonsoir tout le monde !!!

Juste un petit mot pour vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews !!!! Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde, je m'en excuse, mais j'ai privilégié l'écriture ! Promis, la prochaine fois je trouverai le temps de le faire ! Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews et votre soutien ! Sur ce je n'ai plus qu'une seule chose à vous dire :

Bonne lecture !!!

*****************

**Chapitre 44 : Fuite**

Edward déposa un doux baiser sur le front de son épouse qui s'était endormie dans ses bras. Il se dégagea doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Il caressa sa joue avant que celle-ci ne descende sur le ventre arrondit de Bella. Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de celui-ci, une douce chaleur irradia du ventre. Un sourire illuminait son visage alors qu'il quittait la chambre. Il gagna le rez-de-chaussée où sa famille l'attendait pour aller chasser. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas se séparer et de l'attendre, sans lui, ils auraient pu être vulnérables. Son père berçait le petit Anthony dans ses bras pendant que ses sœurs le suivaient pas à pas, elles ne se lassaient pas d'observer le petit garçon. Carlisle revint s'asseoir auprès d'Ambre sur un canapé. Les filles commencèrent à se disputer pour savoir laquelle porterait le bébé, Emmett ne tarda pas à prendre part à la dispute. Carlisle tenta d'intervenir, mais il finit par soupirer et leva les yeux au ciel devant l'obstination de ses enfants. Edward les rejoignit en souriant et il se demanda comment ils s'en sortiraient lorsque leur bébé, à Bella et à lui, serait là. Ils allaient sûrement devoir instaurer des tours de garde ! Il soupira déjà en pensant que ces deux enfants seraient sûrement outrageusement gâtés s'ils n'y prenaient pas garde !

Edward prit place à côté de Jasper. Son frère était le seul à ne pas montrer un intérêt débordant pour le nouveau-né. Il savait que Jasper avait toujours eu du mal avec le sang humain, mais celui d'un bébé était une épreuve pour un vampire. Son frère préférait donc garder ses distances et observait les autres se disputer avec envie. Soudain, Ambre poussa un soupir exaspéré. Elle prit Anthony des bras de Carlisle et se leva.

« -Oh, non ! La supplia Alice. On va se calmer !

-Ne le mets pas dans sa chambre, il va être tout seul, insista Rose.

-Je l'ai pas encore porté ! Pleurnicha Emmett.

-Et avec raison ! S'emporta Rosalie. Tu serais capable de le faire tomber !

-Ca suffit, grogna Ambre.

-Il l'a déjà porté ! Protesta Alice en voyant la jeune mère se diriger vers lui.

Ambre ignora les protestations du petit lutin et à la grande stupeur de tous, surtout du concerné, elle déposa Anthony dans les bras de Jasper.

-Non, murmura le blond.

-Tiens bien sa tête, lui indiqua Ambre en lui faisant lever son bras.

-Ambre, souffla Jasper tendu, reprends-le.

-Tu ne lui feras aucun mal, assura la jeune femme, je le sais.

-Et puis souviens-toi qu'il est capable de se défendre, lui rappela Edward.

-Il dort, lui fit remarquer Jasper.

-Ce qui prouve qu'il a confiance en toi, assura Carlisle, nous te faisons tous confiance.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la joie qui illuminait le visage de son frère. Ce dernier baissa la tête et se perdit dans la contemplation du petit être qui dormait contre lui.

-Comment va Bella ? Lui demanda Ambre.

-Ca va, elle était fatiguée.

-C'est normal après tout ce qu'elle a vécu, le rassura Carlisle.

-Elle va dormir pendant plusieurs heures, dit Edward, j'aimerais que nous en profitions pour aller tous chasser.

-Vous avez vu ses petits pieds, ses petites mains, il est vraiment magnifique, s'extasia Rose.

-Euh, j'y pense, il est quoi ? Questionna Emmett.

-Le quoi est censé être notre frère ? Gronda doucement Jasper en le fusillant du regard.

-Bon d'accord, je m'exprime mal, mais il est quoi ? Vampire ? Humain ? Sorcier ?

-Je pense qu'il est un peu des trois, convint Edward. Son cœur bat, son sang coule dans ses veines, il respire, cependant, sa peau semble presqu'aussi dure que la nôtre et il est évident qu'il a des pouvoirs magiques. Pour le reste, je pense que nous le découvriront au fur et à mesure qu'il grandira.

-Il va aussi falloir que l'on s'occupe de Cooper, rappela Emmett d'un ton sombre.

-Ce n'est pas Cooper qui m'inquiète le plus, admit Ambre, mais plutôt la personne qui semble être derrière tout ça.

-Une idée ? Questionna Rosalie en observant les deux sorciers.

-Non, répondirent en même temps Edward et Ambre.

La jeune femme alla s'asseoir près de Carlisle qui la prit dans ses bras pour tenter de l'apaiser, leurs regards emplis d'amour étaient posés sur Anthony. Quant à lui, il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers le plafond, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers sa femme et leur enfant.

-Estelle et Philippe vont peut-être trouver quelque chose, lâcha Alice.

Leurs deux amis étaient partis pour l'Irlande, prévenir le Clan Mayfair des derniers évènements, ils espéraient aussi trouver quelques indices. Un gazouillis les sortit de leurs réflexions, Anthony se réveillait doucement dans les bras de Jasper. Le vampire se figea aussitôt.

-Du calme, il va pas te mordre, railla Emmett.

-Oh, le petit ange se réveille, s'enthousiasmèrent les deux sœurs.

Leurs sourires se crispèrent lorsque le visage du bébé vira peu à peu au rouge, ses yeux bleus s'assombrirent, sa bouche s'ouvrit plusieurs fois avant de laisser échapper des pleurs qui se transformèrent vite en cris.

-J'ai rien fait ! J'ai rien fait !

Edward dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire, Jasper était paniqué, il était persuadé d'avoir blessé le bébé. Emmett était dans le même état que le blond alors que ses sœurs cherchaient vainement à lui prendre l'enfant des bras. Le rire de Carlisle retentit dans le salon les faisant se figer, il ne tarda pas à se joindre à son rire. Les autres les observèrent un brin perplexe face à leur comportement. Ambre secoua la tête d'un air désespéré et se leva pour prendre Anthony dans ses bras. Jasper lui adressa un regard empli de reconnaissance. Une fois dans les bras de sa mère, le bébé se calma quelque peu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? S'inquiéta Alice.

-Tout va bien, rassurez-vous, dit Carlisle, je pense qu'il a juste faim.

-Oh ! Soufflèrent les autres rassurés.

-Mais on n'a rien ! S'écria Rose. Il faut aller acheter des biberons et du lait !

-C'est pas la peine.

Tout en terminant sa phrase, Ambre prit le bavoir que lui tendait Carlisle et tout en tenant Anthony contre elle, elle dégrafa son chemisier. Edward faillit s'étouffer de rire en voyant les têtes de ses frères qui oscillaient entre stupeur et horreur. Cependant, il ne tarda pas à ressentir la même gêne qu'eux lorsqu'il vit Anthony s'emparer avec avidité du sein d'Ambre.

-Bon et si on allait chasser ? Demanda Emmett mal à l'aise en secouant légèrement Rose qui observait la mère et l'enfant.

Alice était tout aussi perdue que sa sœur dans la contemplation du charmant tableau qui s'offrait à elles, enfin, pas charmant pour tout le monde… Edward, tout comme ses frères, faisait son possible pour détourner le regard, mais cela n'était pas évident surtout que les autres ne cessaient de les interpeler !

-Jasper, tu as vu comment il serre le doigt d'Ambre ?

-Regarde, Emmett, il est aussi glouton que toi !

-Bella et toi avez-vous parlé de l'allaitement ?

Les filles ne paraissaient pas se rendre compte de leur malaise, ce qui n'échappa pas à Carlisle qui éclata de rire. Elles levèrent alors leurs regards vers eux et esquissèrent une moue moqueuse.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous faites cette tête les garçons, c'est naturel, dit Carlisle.

-Pour toi peut-être, mais pour nous c'est pas le cas, maugréa Emmett. Et puis on voit ses roploplos !

-On appelle ça un sein, abruti ! Bon…. Allons, chasser, déclara Rosalie avec regret.

-Allez, file, lança Ambre à Carlisle.

-Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas de rester toute seule ? Questionna le médecin.

-Non, il faut que tu te nourrisses et puis je ne suis pas seule, Bella et Anthony sont avec moi.

-A tout à l'heure, murmura Carlisle en déposant en embrassant sa compagne et en déposant un baiser sur le front de son fils.

-Appelle-moi en cas de problème, demanda Edward, je serai là en un clin d'œil.

-Filez, tout va bien se passer ! Répéta Ambre. »

Edward poussa son père vers la sortie. Ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir quitter la villa, mais même Carlisle avait besoin de se nourrir ! Alors qu'il passait la baie vitrée, Edward ne put s'empêcher de lancer un énième sort sur la villa, il ne voulait que personne ne vienne troubler la quiétude de deux jeunes femmes pendant leur absence. Alors qu'il allait rejoindre les autres, il croisa le regard d'Ambre, la sorcière leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le surplus de sécurité qu'il avait rajouté. Tout en lui faisant un signe de la main, il disparut.

*******************

Ambre secoua la tête, Edward venait de lancer un nouveau sort sur la villa faisant un peu plus de cette dernière un bunker. Un petit pincement lui fit baisser la tête, Anthony l'avait mordu un peu violemment, son fils ne semblait pas apprécier qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas à lui. Elle sourit tout en caressant sa joue. Même s'il n'avait que quelques heures, elle avait le sentiment qu'il comprenait ce qui se passait autour de lui. Carlisle et elle avaient fait pas mal d'hypothèses avant sa venue au monde, l'une d'entre elles étaient que les gènes vampire prennent le dessus, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas, Anthony appréciait le lait maternel et il n'avait aucune dent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Anthony avait cessé de téter, le petit gigotait entre ses bras. Ambre se réajusta et décida d'aller le changer. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la tête que ferait Emmett la prochaine fois qu'il faudrait changer la couche du bébé, l'odorat surdéveloppé des vampires ne serait pas un atout à ce moment-là ! Elle coucha l'enfant sur la table à langer et tout en jouant avec lui, elle lui ôta son body. Anthony sembla apprécier de se retrouver les fesses à l'air car il gigota encore plus. Ambre ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était reconnaissante de pouvoir partager ce moment avec son fils, sans lui elle n'en aurait pas été capable. Non seulement, il l'avait sauvé, mais en plus, il lui avait rendu tout sa vitalité. Elle se sentait vraiment bien et si elle n'avait pas tenu son fils dans ses bras, elle aurait pu croire qu'elle n'avait pas encore accouché.

Une fois le bébé propre, la sorcière s'installa dans un rocking-chair pour le bercer. Tout en fredonnant, elle laissa sa magie agir, des petites boules de couleur tournoyèrent autour d'eux. Anthony les observait avec intérêt et de ses petites mains il tentait de les attraper, ces dernières éclataient entre ses doigts lorsqu'il parvenait à les toucher arrachant un gazouillis à l'enfant. Carlisle avait raison, il était très éveillé pour son âge, cependant, ce n'était qu'un bébé, un petit être fragile.

Cette pensée la ramena à Cooper, instinctivement, elle resserra son étreinte sur son fils. Ce n'était pas son ancien ami qu'elle craignait le plus, non, c'était la personne qui le contrôlait, qui lui avait donné tous ces pouvoirs, c'était cette personne qu'elle craignait. Edward et elle avaient essayé de trouver qui pouvait se cacher derrière Cooper, mais ils n'y étaient pas parvenus. Cette personne se dissimulait habilement, cela ressemblait à la manière d'agir des Desmorts. Cependant, Carlotta et Felicia étaient mortes. Alors, qui ?

Tout en se posant cette question, un sentiment d'urgence l'étreignit. Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, elle sortit de la chambre, son fils dans ses bras, et se dirigea vers celle de Bella et d'Edward. La sorcière frappa doucement à la porte, elle ne souhaitait pas réveiller la future maman. N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle ouvrit doucement la porte. Ambre entra sur la pointe des pieds et s'approcha du lit. Bella dormait profondément, une main posée sur son ventre dans un geste d'amour et de protection.

Rassurée de voir que tout allait bien, Ambre s'apprêtait à ressortir quand elle se souvint que quelque chose l'avait poussé à venir voir Bella. Sans bruit, elle inspecta la chambre. Il n'y avait rien d'étrange, elle ne ressentait pas la présence d'un intrus. Haussant les épaules, elle allait sortir quand Bella murmura le prénom d'Edward. Ambre ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Bella avait prononcé le nom de son mari avec tant d'amour. Il n'était parti que depuis à peine une heure, mais il lui manquait déjà. Ambre aperçut alors une chemise du vampire qui traînait sur une chaise, de toute évidence, il l'avait porté. D'une main, elle attrapa le vêtement et revint auprès de Bella pour déposer l'habit sur elle. Un soupir de satisfaction quitta les lèvres de la future maman. Ambre caressa la joue de la jeune femme avant d'effleurer son ventre. Au même moment, des dizaines d'images apparurent violemment dans son esprit. La sorcière tituba, luttant pour rester consciente, elle tenait son fils dans ses bras ! Alors que les images défilaient, toutes plus insupportables les unes que les autres, elle tenta de réveiller Bella. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Dans le meilleur des cas, elle allait chuter, dans le pire, elle s'évanouirait, mais que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, elle mettrait la vie d'Anthony en danger. Désespérée, elle appela une nouvelle fois Bella.

*****************

Edward poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il entra dans la villa, son père fit de même sous les regards amusés du reste de la famille. Tous deux grimpèrent à l'étage. Carlisle s'arrêta devant la chambre des bébés et ouvrit la porte. Ambre sommeillait dans le rocking-chair, Anthony dormait dans ses bras emmailloté dans une couverture. La jeune femme ouvrit un œil à leur arrivée et leur sourit. Edward lui adressa un petit signe de la main avant de poursuivre sa route jusqu'à sa chambre. Il entra et trouva Bella toujours endormie. Tout en prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller, il s'allongea à ses côtés. Il sourit quand il vit que son épouse dormait avec l'une de ses chemises. Il eut à peine le temps de déposer un baiser sur son front que Bella vint se réfugier dans ses bras. Edward caressa ses cheveux, il fredonna sa berceuse. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses paupières devinrent lourdes. Il sommeillait quand une alarme se déclencha dans son esprit. Depuis quand les vampires dormaient-ils ? Edward voulut rouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières restèrent obstinément closes alors qu'une douce torpeur l'envahissait. Le jeune vampire essaya de faire appel à sa magie, mais il réalisa avec stupeur qu'il était trop épuisé pour lancer un seul sort. Au fur et à mesure que la fatigue l'étreignait, son angoisse s'amenuisait, le faisant glisser doucement dans un profond sommeil…

***************

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient rentrés de la chasse, Carlisle ne voyait pas le temps passé. Il se tenait debout, immobile, à côté du lit de son fils où ce dernier dormait. Il aurait aimé le garder dans ses bras, mais il avait été le premier à dire qu'Anthony ne devait pas passer son temps dans les bras des uns ou des autres, pour une fois, il regrettait amèrement ses pensées. Il se pencha et remonta la petite couverture qui bordait l'enfant. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se détacher avec difficulté de sa contemplation.

Carlisle se dirigea vers le sofa qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, Ambre n'avait pas souhaité regagner leur chambre et s'était endormie sur celui-ci. Tendrement, il souleva la tête de la jeune femme pour s'asseoir. Il posa un oreiller sur ses genoux avant d'allonger la tête d'Ambre dessus. Ses doigts se perdirent dans la chevelure de son aimée pendant que son regard ne cessait de contempler leur enfant. Sans s'en rendre compte, Carlisle ferma peu à peu les yeux.

Carlisle sursauta quand il sentit un rayon de soleil caresser son visage. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il fut un instant déstabilisé. Brusquement, il se releva, ses yeux balayèrent la chambre qui était désespérément vide. Son cœur se serra. Il se précipita dans le couloir tout en appelant sa compagne, ses enfants, mais personne ne lui répondit. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre qui était déserte. Il rebroussa chemin et sans prendre la peine de frapper, il entra dans la chambre d'Edward. Il soupira en voyant son fils tenir Bella dans ses bras. Son soulagement fut pourtant de courte durée, pourquoi Edward n'avait-il pas réagi à son entrée ? D'un pas hésitant, il s'approcha du lit. Le son rassurant du cœur de Bella ainsi que sa respiration régulière l'apaisèrent quelque peu. Le médecin s'approcha d'Edward et posa sa main sur son épaule pour le secouer doucement, son fils n'eut aucune réaction.

La panique revint l'étreindre quand il se rendit compte que la villa était étrangement calme, trop calme. Il n'entendait pas le rire argentin d'Alice, ni les blagues stupides d'Emmett et de Jasper, ni les remarques lassées de Rosalie. Pourtant, il percevait la présence de ses enfants. Il comprit que tout comme Edward, ils devaient être plongés dans cet étrange sommeil. Mais pourquoi lui était-il réveillé ? Et où étaient Ambre et Anthony ? D'un pas chancelant, il se précipita vers son bureau pour appeler Estelle, seul Cooper avait pu plonger sa famille dans cet état et enlever Ambre et Anthony. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il composait le numéro d'Estelle.

« -Raccroche ce téléphone.

Carlisle se figea en entendant l'ordre. Lentement, il se retourna. La joie étreignit tout son être quand il vit Ambre avec leur fils dans les bras. Il se précipita vers eux pour les serrer dans ses bras. Il embrassait leurs fronts quand son inquiétude pour ses enfants revint l'envahir.

-Je ne sais pas ce que Cooper a fait, mais les enfants sont…

-Ils vont bien, Carlisle, le coupa Ambre, et ce n'est pas Cooper qui les a plongé dans ce sommeil mais moi.

-Toi ? S'étonna le blond.

-Oui, viens, il faut qu'on parle et on n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

Ambre l'entraîna dans au rez-de-chaussée où il se figea en voyant des valises et des cartons. Il s'approcha de l'un d'eux et vit quelques unes de ses affaires.

-J'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance.

-Tu as ma confiance.

-Nous devons partir.

-Quand tu dis nous, tu veux dire ?

-Nous trois, seulement nous trois. Nous devons mettre Anthony à l'abri.

-Mais les autres ?

-Ils seront en sécurité sans nous, assura Ambre, c'est nous qu'il veut détruire.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, Cooper nous en veut, mais nous ne savons pas ce que veut la personne qui est derrière tout ça !

-Anthony.

Carlisle sentit son cœur se serrer. Son regard se posa sur leur enfant qui dormait dans les bras d'Ambre, inconscient du danger qui planait sur lui.

-Mais…

-Je t'assure que c'est dur pour moi aussi et que je n'ai pas envie de quitter notre famille, mais si nous restons, je crains pour la vie d'Anthony et pour la tienne. Je sais que tu vas me dire qu'il serait plus judicieux de rester auprès d'Edward, qu'ensemble nous serons plus forts, mais c'est faux.

-Si j'ai bien compris, tu veux que nous partions tous les trois sans rien leur dire ?

-Oui.

-As-tu pensé que la personne qui nous menace pourrait s'en prendre à eux pour nous retrouver ?

-Fais-moi confiance, il ne les approchera pas.

-Comment peux-tu en être certaine ?

-Une nouvelle fois, je te demande de me faire confiance.

Carlisle se rapprocha de sa compagne et caressa doucement sa joue, son regard ambré plongeant dans celui de la femme qu'il aimait. Ses traits se tendirent quand il vit l'anxiété qui étreignait la sorcière.

-Tu as vu quelque chose ?

-Oui, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

-Qu'as-tu vu ?

-Pas ici.

-Pourquoi ?

-Edward.

-Tu veux le maintenir dans l'ignorance, comprit le médecin.

-Oui, pour son propre bien.

-Quand partons-nous ?

-Bientôt, ils ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller, surtout, Edward.

-J'ai le temps d'aller les embrasser ?

-Vas-y. »

Carlisle embrassa rapidement sa compagne avant de s'éclipser. Il entra dans la chambre de chacun de ses enfants. Ils étaient tous allongés dans leur lit, blottis dans les bras de leur moitié, le visage serein. Il entra en dernier dans la chambre de Bella et d'Edward. Il embrassa les jeunes mariés et caressa le ventre de Bella. Une décharge parcourut son corps. Ses sens se troublèrent, un froid immense l'envahit. Il allait s'écrouler sur le sol quand il sentit une main chaude attraper fermement la sienne. Il rouvrit les yeux, il était agenouillé devant le lit, Ambre l'observait d'un œil inquiet.

« -Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il.

-Il est temps de partir, répondit simplement Ambre. »

Il se releva et tout en lançant un dernier regard à Bella et à Edward, il enlaça Ambre. La seconde suivante, le décor familier de la chambre disparut alors que sa compagne les emmenait vers un endroit inconnu.

****************

Edward se redressa brutalement. Il observa sa chambre et fut surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait qu'eux, il aurait pourtant juré avoir senti la présence de son père. Il se tourna vers Bella qui sommeillait toujours. Alors qu'il allait se rallonger, quelque chose l'interpella. Il fronça les sourcils en tentant de se souvenir des dernières heures, mais il n'y parvint pas. La seconde suivante, il réalisa que la villa était silencieuse, ce qui n'arrivait jamais !

Tout en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Bella, il se leva. Avant de quitter la chambre, il se pencha vers le ventre de son épouse qu'il caressa tout en demandant au bébé de protéger sa mère. Il se sentit soulagé de voir apparaître un fin mais résistant bouclier qui entoura son épouse. Edward fit rapidement le tour des parties communes sans rencontrer qui que ce soit. Il entra dans les chambres de ses frères et sœurs, ceux-ci allaient bien, mais ils étaient plongés dans un profond sommeil.

Inquiet par ce qu'il découvrait, il se dépêcha de se rendre à la chambre de son père. Il frémit en découvrant que celle-ci était vide. Il tenta de se rassurer en se disant qu'ils devaient sûrement être dans la chambre d'Anthony. Il y entra. Elle était vide. L'angoisse l'étreignit quand il vit que toutes les affaires de l'enfant avaient disparu. Il couru jusqu'à la chambre de Carlisle dont il ouvrit les placards eux aussi vides. Ils étaient partis. Plusieurs sentiments contradictoires l'étreignirent allant de la peur à l'angoisse, cependant, le sentiment d'abandon submergea bientôt tous les autres faisant naître en lui la colère.


	45. Chapter 45

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

******************

Merci énormément ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !!!!!!!!!!!

Pour les anonymes : 

**Tacha Vaillant : **Merci pour ta review, tu trouveras certaines réponses dans ce chapitre qui je l'espère te plaira. A bientôt !

Bonne lecture !!!!

*****************

**Chapitre 45 : Comprendre**

Edward raccrocha violemment son téléphone, il se retint de justesse avant de détruire l'appareil. Il venait d'appeler tous leurs amis, mais aucun n'avait pu lui donner des nouvelles d'Ambre ou de Carlisle. Ils avaient tout bonnement disparu. Il reporta son attention sur ses frères, ses sœurs et Bella qui étaient installés dans le salon et l'observaient avec inquiétude.

« -Alors ? Interrogea Emmett.

-Rien. Personne ne les a vus.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils se soient barrés comme ça, sans nous prévenir et en nous laissant seuls !

-Nous sommes grands, Emmett ! Gronda Jasper. On peut s'occuper seul de nous.

-Jasper a raison, assura Bella, ils n'auraient pas agi ainsi si cela n'avait pas été important.

-Tu n'arrives pas à les localiser ? Lui demanda Rosalie alors qu'il s'asseyait auprès de Bella.

-Non, j'ai essayé plusieurs fois, mais impossible de les trouver, admit-il.

-Je suis sûre qu'ils sont partis pour protéger Anthony, déclara Alice.

-C'est stupide comme réaction ! S'emporta Edward. Nous sommes plus forts à deux et Ambre le sait !

-Calme-toi, murmura Bella en déposant un baiser sur sa joue avant de se lever.

-Où vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton radoucit.

-Je vais encore faire pipi, soupira sa jeune épouse.

Edward la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue. Son anxiété était plus que palpable et il pouvait sentir le malaise de Jasper face à ses sentiments.

-Ils ne nous ont pas abandonné, lâcha soudain Jazz en le regardant, je suis sûr qu'au moindre problème, ils rappliqueront.

-C'est sûr, appuya le petit lutin, ils seront là pour la naissance de votre bébé.

-Je l'espère, Alice, pria Edward, je n'y arriverai pas seul… »

Le jeune vampire se leva lorsqu'il vit son épouse revenir dans le salon, il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans leur chambre. Il avait besoin d'être seul avec elle. Délicatement, il l'allongea sur le lit avant de venir se blottir contre elle. Bella passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'elle caressa en un geste apaisant.

« -Tout va bien se passer, cesse de t'inquiéter.

-Je ne peux que m'inquiéter quand il s'agit de toi, mon amour.

-Mets-toi à leur place, à la place d'Ambre, ne nous aurais-tu pas mis toi aussi à l'abri ?

-Si, admit-il au bout de quelques minutes.

-Je suis sûre que où qu'ils soient, Ambre veille sur nous.

-Je sais.

-Il y a autre chose qui te tracasse ?

-Je ne pense pas que Cooper soit responsable de leur fuite, je pense qu'Ambre a appris quelque chose et que c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie.

-Tu crois qu'elle sait qui est derrière tout ça ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi nous le cacher ?

-Je l'ignore, mais elle a tout fait pour que je n'ai aucun moyen de l'apprendre.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Que ce soit elle ou moi, nous ne contrôlons pas nos visions. Elles peuvent être déclenchées par une personne, un objet, un évènement… Ambre a eu une vision et elle s'est assurée que je ne la verrai pas en prenant toutes leurs affaires. Il ne reste rien dans la villa qui ne leur appartienne.

-Rien ?

-Rien, le bureau de Carlisle, les voitures, le lit, tous leurs meubles, ce sont tous des copies.

Edward soupira avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de son épouse pour se laisser enivrer par son odeur. Il déposa de légers baiser sur sa peau si douce, Bella ne put retenir un gémissement de contentement. Il sentit l'une des mains de son épouse glisser sous sa chemise pour caresser son torse. Il se redressa pour plonger son regard dans le sien, le désir qu'il y lu lui arracha un petit grognement.

-Il me semble que nous n'avons pas encore eu notre nuit de noce.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui, même si ça risque de ne pas être évident avec mon ventre, se lamenta sa douce.

-Dis-moi, si je te fais mal. »

Bella lui sourit avant qu'il ne l'embrasse tendrement. Pendant ce temps, ses mains étaient déjà parties à l'assaut du corps de son épouse, lui ôtant rapidement tout ses vêtements. Ses lèvres quittèrent celles de la jeune femme pour embrasser sa poitrine qu'il venait de libérer de son carcan soyeux. Bella gémit lorsqu'il taquina l'une de ses pointes durcies. Tout en continuant à lui prodiguer des caresses avec sa bouche, l'une de ses mains s'aventura vers le bas ventre de son épouse qu'il caressa à travers sa culotte. Il ne put retenir un sourire de satisfaction en sentant qu'elle était déjà prête pour lui. Ses doigts déchirèrent le petit bout de tissu avant d'aller caresser sa fente humide et de taquiner son clitoris gorgé de plaisir. Bella gémit sous ses tendres assauts, son corps s'arqua contre le sien.

Edward se laissa glisser le long du corps de son épouse, ses lèvres frôlèrent celles plus intimes de son épouse qui ne put retenir un cri de plaisir. Sa langue trouva aisément son chemin dans les replis de la féminité de son épouse pendant que l'un de ses doigts allait taquiner le bourgeon de plaisir de la jeune femme. Bella tressaillait, gémissait sous ses caresses, son bassin venait à sa rencontre cherchant toujours plus de contact avec sa bouche. Les doigts de sa compagne empoignèrent fermement les draps lorsque sa langue augmenta ses va et viens en elle. Il accentua ses caresses quand il sentit son corps se contracter, elle n'allait pas tarder à venir. Ses doigts délaissèrent son clitoris pour passer sous ses fesses que ses mains empoignèrent pour amener l'objet de son désir au plus près de sa bouche. Sa langue ne cessa de torturer son épouse pendant que son nez caressait son clitoris. Bella ne tarda pas à crier son prénom, son corps fut secoué par des spasmes alors qu'il récoltait le fruit de sa jouissance.

Doucement, il stoppa ses caresses pour remonter le long du corps de son épouse et ravir ses lèvres. Il mit fin à leur baiser pour lui permettre de reprendre son souffle. Bella était vraiment magnifique, ses cheveux en désordre, ses joues rougies, ses yeux brillant de plaisir, non, aucune autre femme ne pouvait être aussi belle que la sienne. Une main douce se posa sur son torse et il sourit en voyant l'empressement de son épouse à lui ôter sa chemise. Il effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser avant de se lever. En quelques secondes, il fut nu sous son regard gourmand. Bella lui tendit une main qu'il s'empressa de saisir pour revenir s'allonger à ses côtés. Les lèvres de la jeune femme partirent à la découverte de son corps, attisant le feu qui brûlait déjà entre ses reins. Un feulement lui échappa quand elle se mit à caresser son sexe.

Alors qu'elle allait se pencher pour lui offrir une caresse plus intime, Edward la repoussa tendrement pour la faire allonger sur le côté. Il disposa des coussins pour qu'elle soit bien installée avant de prendre place derrière elle. Lentement, il guida son sexe vers sa féminité. Il ne put retenir un gémissement quand il fut enfin en elle. Il se força à rester immobile, il ne tenait pas à blesser Bella ou le bébé.

« -Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Ca ira encore mieux quand tu bougeras, répondit son épouse d'une voix emplie de désir.

Edward commença alors à se mouvoir lentement en elle, leur arrachant des plaintes de plaisir. Une de ses mains tenait son épouse bien en place contre lui, tandis que l'autre cajolait la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux tout en déposant sur ces derniers de tendres baisers.

-Regarde-moi !

L'ordre de Bella le surprit, il releva la tête et vit alors leurs reflets dans le psyché de leur chambre. Le regard chocolat de sa compagne ne cessait de le fixer, il se perdit lui aussi dans le reflet de leur étreinte. Il vit le visage de son épouse se faire de plus en plus radieux au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait toujours plus en elle, Bella mordillait sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses cris. Il raffermit sa prise sur la hanche de la jeune femme pour augmenter le rythme de ses pénétrations. Le cri que laissa échapper sa compagne le rassura et il se laissa aller, se concentrant uniquement sur leur plaisir.

-Edward, s'il-te-plaît, supplia son épouse en se cambrant, rapprochant ainsi leurs deux corps. »

La main du jeune vampire qui caressait sa poitrine glissa vers la féminité de son épouse. Son doigt effleura le clitoris gorgé de plaisir de sa moitié qui gémit son prénom. Edward réitéra sa caresse avec plus d'insistance, Bella trembla entre ses bras. La jeune femme ne tarda pas à atteindre l'extase, ses parois intimes se resserrèrent autour de sa virilité gorgée de désir. Il ne lui fallut que quelques coups de reins supplémentaires, il se répandit en elle.

Tendrement, Edward se retira et prit son épouse dans ses bras. Ils échangèrent un langoureux baiser avant qu'il ne l'enveloppe dans la couette. Bella ne tarda pas à s'endormir, blottie dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller, il ne voulait penser à rien, sinon à la jeune femme qu'il tenait contre lui.

* * *

Cooper observait de loin la villa des Cullen d'un œil furieux. Il ne ressentait pas la présence d'Ambre, elle n'était pas là ! Il avait aussi remarqué l'absence de Carlisle ainsi que celle de leur rejeton. Où pouvaient-ils bien être ? Il avait tenté de les localiser, mais sans succès. Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule solution pour les faire sortir de leur cachette. D'un pas menaçant, il s'approcha de la villa.

Soudain, un violent mal de tête l'empêcha d'avancer, il tomba à genoux sur l'herbe humide. Lorsque la douleur fut moins violente, il se releva péniblement bien décidé à aller torturer les enfants Cullen pour faire sortir ce satané médecin de sa cachette. Il ne cessait de rêver de sa mort, la sienne ainsi que celle de sa progéniture. Cependant, il n'avait pas fait un pas de plus que la douleur se réveilla à nouveau. Une voix résonna dans son esprit, il frissonna. Elle savait ce qu'il projetait de faire, elle lui ordonna de rentrer. A contrecœur, il ne put que lui obéir.

****************

Ambre déposa un baiser sur la joue de son fils qui venait de s'endormir dans son berceau. Elle rejoignit Carlisle qui était dans la cuisine en train de ranger les vivres qu'elle était allée chercher un peu plus tôt. Sans un mot, elle ouvrit une poche de sang qu'elle versa dans une tasse, elle mit cette dernière dans le micro-onde et la fit réchauffer quelques secondes. Lorsque ce fut prêt, elle la tendit la tasse au médecin. Ce dernier la remercia d'un sourire avant de s'éloigner.

«-Reste, demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne veux pas te dégoûter, dit le médecin en désignant sa tasse.

-Ma nourriture a le même effet sur toi, répliqua la sorcière en montrant son sandwich.

Carlisle s'installa sur le canapé et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés, Ambre le rejoignit. Le médecin passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour qu'elle se blottisse contre toi. Ils déjeunèrent dans un silence apaisant, cependant, Ambre pouvait sentir l'angoisse qui étreignait le père de son enfant.

-Ils vont bien, assura la jeune femme.

-Comment en être certain ? Et puis, même s'ils vont bien, ils vont s'inquiéter, ils ne vont pas comprendre… Ils vont croire que je les ai abandonnés.

-Carlisle ! L'interpella Ambre en s'asseyant à califourchon sur ses genoux et en prenant son visage en coupe pour qu'il ne détourne pas le regard. Ils vont bien et ils comprendront. Ils savent que tu les aimes, que jamais tu ne les abandonnerais.

-Tu as sûrement raison, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de…

-Tu veux les voir ?

-Quoi ?

-Veux-tu les voir ?

-Mais, comment ? Je croyais qu'il était hors de question que l'on retourne à la villa ?

-C'est exact, mais n'oublie pas que je suis une sorcière extrêmement douée, sourit la jeune femme, ferme les yeux. »

Carlisle lui obéit et Ambre se concentra, elle posa ses mains sur les tempes de son compagnon pour lui montrer ce qu'elle voyait. Avant de quitter la villa, elle avait disposé un sort pour pouvoir suivre chacun de ses occupants et ainsi veilleur sur eux. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie et Alice étaient installés dans le salon. Les garçons jouaient à un jeu vidéo sous le regard des filles. Emmett affichait un sourire moqueur et son regard calculateur l'interpella, Rosalie fusillait son époux de ses yeux ambrés. Jasper paraissait mal à l'aise et tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur le jeu. Alice, quant à elle, affichait un mystérieux petit sourire.

Son compagnon paraissait tout aussi surpris qu'elle par cette scène. Néanmoins, elle n'y accorda que peu d'attention car elle perçut la demande de Carlisle, celui-ci s'inquiétait de savoir où étaient Bella et Edward. La sorcière se concentra, elle les trouva. Comme elle souhaitait rassurer au plus vite Carlisle, elle ne réfléchit pas et les images apparurent dans leurs esprits, deux corps nus tendrement enlacés... Aussitôt, elle rompit le lien. Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard gêné de son compagnon.

« -Tu vois qu'ils vont bien, marmonna-t-elle tout en essayant d'occulter la scène.

-Tu es toute rouge, s'amusa Carlisle.

-Tu le serais toi aussi si c'était possible ! Rétorqua la jeune femme. Tu es rassuré ?

-Oui, mais étonné qu'Edward n'ait pas songé à insonoriser sa chambre.

-Il était sûrement pressé, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Je le comprends.

Alors que Carlisle prononçait ces quelques mots, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour se redresser, mais le médecin la stoppa dans son élan et elle retomba contre son corps de marbre. Un léger grognement secoua le torse du vampire lorsqu'elle heurta son érection. Souhaitant le taquiner, elle amorça un léger mouvement du bassin avant de s'arrêter.

-Rassure-moi ce n'est pas ce que tu as vu qui t'a mis au garde à vous ?

-Je suis dans cet état depuis que tu t'es installée sur moi, avoua-t-il, mais je pense que si tu continues à me parler de mon fils et de son épouse, je vais…

-Non ! Arrête d'y penser ! Ordonna aussitôt Ambre.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant le sourire légèrement moqueur que lui offrit le médecin en entendant ses propos. Ce dernier passa une main dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer à lui et s'emparer de ses lèvres. Les mains de son compagnon caressèrent son dos avant de se poser sur ses fesses pour rapprocher leurs bassins en feu, tous deux gémirent à ce contact. Bien décidée à faire languir son amant, Ambre se détacha de son étreinte. Elle se leva et recula de quelque pas tout en le dévorant du regard. La sorcière était certaine que s'il avait pu, Carlisle rougirait. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de l'embrasser. Alors que leurs lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson pendant que ses mains s'affairaient à débarrasser son compagnon de sa chemise. Sa bouche s'empara d'un de ses mamelons lui arrachant un gémissement, sa langue titilla le petit bourgeon de chair avant qu'elle ne le mordille. Elle sentit la virilité du médecin gonfler contre sa féminité alors qu'il amorçait un mouvement du bassin qui leur arracha une plainte.

Un léger grognement échappa à Carlisle quand elle descendit de ses genoux, mais il fut vite remplacé par un feulement lorsqu'elle caressa sa virilité à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Ses doigts détachèrent rapidement sa ceinture ainsi que les attaches de son pantalon. Carlisle souleva son bassin pour lui permettre d'enlever son pantalon, d'un geste sec elle le lui ôta ainsi que son boxer. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle se pencha et lécha sa longueur lui arrachant un râle. La sorcière déposa un baiser sur la hampe de son compagnon avant de mordiller son gland. Puis avec une lenteur que le vampire paraissait trouver exaspérante, elle l'engloutit alors qu'il poussait un soupir de contentement. Les mains de son amant agrippèrent ses cheveux pour la guider. L'une de ses mains vint caresser la base du sexe de son amant dont sa bouche ne pouvait pas s'occuper alors que de l'autre elle s'amusait avec ses bourses. Les hanches du médecin ne tardèrent pas à venir à la rencontre de sa bouche câline, elle accentuant ses caresses, se délectant de le voir ainsi soumis.

Ambre sentait que son compagnon n'allait pas tarder à venir, elle s'appliqua pour le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, mais alors qu'elle pensait y être arrivé il s'arracha de son étreinte. Stupéfaite par son comportement, elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il l'avait allongé sur le divan. Son pull et son jeans gisaient déjà sur le sol avec les vestiges de son soutien-gorge quand un craquement lui fit comprendre que sa culotte venait de subir le même sort. Le feu qui brûlait dans ses veines s'amplifia quand elle sentit la virilité de son amant effleurer sa fente humide. Carlisle prit possession de ses lèvres au moment où il la pénétrait d'un coup de rein. La jeune femme sentit le plaisir traverser son être alors qu'elle relevait ses jambes pour les nouer autour de la taille de son compagnon pour faciliter et approfondir ses va et viens. Leurs gémissements se mêlaient, leurs mains parcouraient avidement le corps de l'autre. Ambre sentit son corps s'enflammer, des vagues de pur plaisir éclataient dans son bas ventre pour se répandre ensuite dans tout son corps. Elle n'allait pas tarder à atteindre l'orgasme, le visage de Carlisle reflétait le même état, il allait bientôt jouir.

Alors que son amant lui arrachait un gémissement avec un coup de rein qui l'emplissait pleinement, des pleurs retentirent. Aussitôt, ils se figèrent. Leurs regards se croisèrent, ils hésitèrent. Les pleurs redoublèrent. Ambre sentit le visage de son amant contre le creux de son cou, une légère plainte échappa au vampire alors qu'il se retirait. Une sensation de vide l'envahit et elle ne put retenir un soupir de frustration. Carlisle enfila rapidement son boxer et se précipita vers la chambre de leur fils qui ne cessait de pleurer. Ambre attrapa la chemise de son compagnon et la mis. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur et cela apaisa quelque peu sa frustration.

Carlisle revint dans le salon, il tenait leur fils dans ses bras. Le visage d'Anthony était rouge, des larmes striaient ses joues rebondies. Carlisle marcha tout en le berçant, mais rien ne semblait l'apaiser. Ambre jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il ne pouvait pas avoir faim, cela faisait une heure qu'il avait tété. Alors qu'elle allait vérifier sa couche, elle se dit que son compagnon l'aurait déjà senti et remédié au problème. Carlisle s'installa sur le canapé et ce ne fut plus le père qui consolait son fils, mais le médecin qui auscultait un nouveau-né. Ambre le rejoignit, soucieuse, espérant que leur enfant ne soit pas malade.

****************

Cooper entra dans la grotte qui lui servait de refuge. Il enjamba avec prudence les différents dessins qui ornaient le sol de la grotte, ces derniers le dissimulaient à la vue de tous. Il se dirigea vers un feu qu'il raviva d'un claquement de doigt. La lueur de ce dernier projeta d'étranges ombres sur les parois de pierre. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers un voile qui était accroché sur l'une des parois révélant ainsi un miroir qui laissait entrevoir un tourbillon grisâtre des plus étranges. Il récita une formule et le tourbillon disparu pour laisser place à la surface plane d'un lac. Une forme apparut.

« -Pourquoi m'avez-vous empêché de m'en prendre aux Cullen ?! Gronda le sorcier.

-Nous étions d'accord, lui rappela une voix féminine, tu ne devais t'en prendre qu'à Ambre et à Anthony ! Tu ne touches pas aux Cullen !

-Je veux la tête de Carlisle ! Gronda l'homme.

-Je me fiche de lui, tu peux le tuer, mais uniquement s'il est seul avec Ambre et leur bébé. Il est hors de question que tu le touches si Edward ou Bella sont là, compris ?

-Oui, grogna le sorcier.

- Cooper, pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu me trompes ?

-Non… Je n'ai… Je ne…

-Ne me mens pas, Cooper, j'ai toujours su que tu ne m'obéirais pas. La seule chose sur laquelle nous étions d'accord est la mort d'Anthony, mais contrairement à moi, tu ne souhaites pas tuer sa génitrice. Hors, Ambre doit mourir !

-Non ! Je… Je l'emmènerai avec moi une fois que j'aurais tué son rejeton, elle ne sera pas un obstacle à vos plans !

-Crois-tu réellement qu'elle te laissera en vie si tu touches à son fils ? Railla la femme.

-Je suis plus puissant qu'elle, je la contraindrais à m'obéir.

-Non, Cooper, sa colère sera telle que tu ne seras qu'un vulgaire insecte, elle te tuera d'un claquement de doigts. C'est pour ça qu'elle doit mourir en même temps que sa progéniture.

-Non ! Je… Je ne …

-Calme-toi, Cooper, susurra la voix, approche, tout va bien se passer.

D'un pas tremblant, le sorcier s'approcha de la forme humaine. Une main sembla sortir du miroir, cependant, elle ne paraissait avoir aucune consistance. Sans qu'il ne le veuille, Cooper sentit sa main se tendre vers celle qui sortait difficilement du miroir. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent en contact, une violente douleur traversa son corps, lui arrachant un cri d'horreur quand il comprit qu'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

-J'arrive, Anthony, dit simplement la voix avant d'éclater d'un rire effrayant. »

*******************

Edward essayait de comprendre la raison de la fuite de son père, de sa meilleure amie, de son petit frère. Tout en caressant les cheveux de Bella, il repensa à ces dernières heures. La solution était là, il en était certain. Ambre avait su la voir, mais lui il n'y arrivait pas et cela l'énervait. Il embrassa le sommet de la tête de son épouse, dépité de ne rien trouver qui l'interpelle. Soudain, une vision s'imposa à son esprit. Edward sortit précipitamment du lit réveillant ainsi Bella. Il n'écouta pas les appels inquiets de son épouse. Seulement vêtu d'un pantalon, il sortit sur le perron de la villa. Il resta de longues minutes à fixer quelque chose qu'il était le seul à voir. Le reste de sa famille ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, Alice soutenait Bella, tous paraissaient soucieux.

« -Edward ? L'appela doucement Bella.

-Il a pété un câble ou quoi ? S'inquiéta Emmett.

-Edward ? L'interpella Jasper en tendant une main vers lui.

-Non ! Non ! Non ! Rugit Edward avant d'entrer à nouveau dans le salon.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda Rose, mais il l'ignora.

-Edward ! Cria Alice qui perdait patience.

-Ambre ! Hurla Edward. Je sais tout ! Ambre ! Viens ici de suite ! »

Tout en continuant de faire les cents pas, Edward tentait de calmer la peur qui l'étreignait. Son regard se posa sur Bella, puis, sur son ventre arrondit. Non ! Cela n'était pas possible ! Il devait se tromper ! Il ne pouvait pas envisager que ce qu'il avait vu soit la vérité ! Non ! Il ne le supporterait pas…


	46. Chapter 46

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

******************

En premier lieu, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard, mais une série d'imprévus et d'ennuis en tous genres (quand on a la poisse c'est pour un moment) ne m'ont pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Donc voilà la suite avec un peu de retard, encore pardon, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Merci énormément ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !!!!!!!!!!!

**Ousna : ** Cesse de t'excuser comme je te lai dit : aucun problème !!!! Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que la lune de mile t'ait plu, lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira. A + !!!!

Bonne lecture !!!!

*****************

**Chapitre 46 : Anthony**

Edward ne cessait d'appeler son amie en faisant les cent pas dans le salon. Il sentait peser sur lui le regard de chaque membre de sa famille, ils l'observaient avec inquiétude. Il pouvait sentir qu'Emmett et Rose s'interrogeaient sur sa santé mentale, tandis, que les trois autres s'angoissaient de savoir ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un tel état. Alors qu'il allait crier une nouvelle fois le prénom de la sorcière, il sentit une décharge d'énergie. Rapidement, il se retourna et croisa le regard azur de sa meilleure amie.

« -Je t'écoute ! Lança-t-il d'un ton hargneux.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend d'hurler comme ça ? J'ai cru que vous étiez en danger !

-Où vas-tu ? Rugit Edward en la saisissant par le poignet alors qu'il sentait qu'elle allait s'éclipser.

-Lâche-moi ! Je vais retrouver mon compagnon et mon fils !

-Je suis sûr qu'ils sont en sécurité ! Répliqua-t-il en raffermissant sa prise alors qu'elle tentait de lui échapper. Donc tu vas prendre le temps de répondre à mes questions !

-Lâche-moi ! Cria Ambre alors que la douleur apparaissait sur son visage.

-Réponds !

-Tu me fais mal ! Se plaignit la sorcière.

Edward s'en moquait, elle allait répondre à ses questions qu'elle le veuille ou non ! Il effectua une légère torsion sur le poignet qu'il sentit craquer. Ambre serra les dents pour étouffer un cri de douleur. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui broyer l'avant bras, ses frères l'entourèrent de leurs bras, le forçant à lâcher la sorcière. Bella se précipita vers la jeune femme et la fit asseoir dans un fauteuil. Alice alla chercher une poche de glace. Rosalie observait la scène d'un air soucieux. Il ignora les interrogations muettes de sa famille pour lancer un regard furieux à Ambre, mais il se calma aussitôt quand il vit que le poignet de la sorcière avait doublé de volume.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il, vous pouvez me lâcher.

Bien qu'un peu réticents, ses frères défirent leur étreinte. Ils ne le quittaient pas du regard alors qu'il s'approchait du fauteuil où Ambre était assise. Il s'agenouilla face à elle et prit son poignet entre ses doigts.

-Pardonne-moi.

-C'est rien.

-Laisse bien la glace en place, je vais te mettre une attelle, ça ne m'a pas l'air cassé.

-C'était moins une ! Lui reprocha Bella en le fusillant du regard.

Edward se retourna en sentant la main d'Alice sur son épaule, le petit lutin lui tendit une attelle. Il la remercia et mit l'orthèse à la sorcière.

-Bien, est-ce que maintenant quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? S'impatienta Rose.

Les deux sorciers s'observèrent du regard, Ambre était en train de le sonder pour savoir ce qu'il savait réellement et il agissait de même avec elle. Cependant, tout deux se heurtèrent au bouclier qu'ils avaient érigé pour dissimuler leurs pensées.

-Ca suffit ! S'énerva Bella. Arrêtez cette conversation muette ! Edward, qu'as-tu vu ?!

Le ton de son épouse était intransigeant et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper par une pirouette.

-Edward ! Gronda son épouse en le menaçant du regard.

-Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses, avoua-t-il dans un murmure. Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés prisonniers dans le Manoir, j'ai failli tuer Ambre.

-Tu n'avais pas chassé, lui rappela la sorcière.

-C'est vrai, mais c'est une vision qui m'a fait perdre les pédales, une vision que nous avons partagé, déclara Edward.

Tout en disant ces quelques mots, le sorcier ne quitta pas son amie du regard, un éclair fugace passa dans son regard et il comprit qu'il était sur la bonne piste.

-Quelle était cette vision ? Demanda Jasper.

-Une bataille. Deux êtres très puissants se battaient, mi-vampires, mi-humains.

-Nos… Nos enfants ? Comprit Bella effrayée.

-Oui, une bataille à mort. L'un d'eux à tué l'autre.

-L'un d'eux à tué l'autre ? Répéta Emmett. Tu ne sais pas qui était qui ?

-Pas exactement, mais à la fin de la vision, nous visages ont remplacés ceux flous des deux combattants.

-Et ? Interrogea Bella.

-Mon visage est apparu sur celui de la victime, confessa Edward.

Il vit le visage de son épouse blêmir, elle posa une main protectrice sur son ventre alors que ses grands yeux chocolats s'emplissaient de larmes. Il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, il essuya ses larmes.

-Tout ira bien, mon amour, il n'arrivera rien à notre enfant, je te le promets.

-Mais… Mais… Pourquoi… Pourquoi Anthony voudrait-il faire du mal à notre bébé ? S'enquit la future maman en larmes.

-Je l'ignore, mon amour, mais nous allons tout faire pour que cela ne se produise pas.

-C'est pour ça que vous êtes partis avec Carlisle ? Demanda Rosalie à Ambre. Vous aviez peur qu'Anthony ne fasse du mal au bébé ?

-Je te rappelle qu'Anthony est lui aussi un bébé ! Répliqua la sorcière énervée.

-Oui, mais il semblerait qu'en grandissant il ne suive pas l'exemple de ses parents, soupira Jasper inquiet.

-Ce n'est pas tout, murmura Edward, j'ai eu une vision ce matin, une vision qui…

-Qu'as-tu vu ? Questionna la sorcière d'une voix inquiète.

-Des humains, des vampires, des sorciers… J'ai vu des amis, des ennemis, morts, un masque de souffrance déformaient leurs traits. C'était horrible…

Suite à sa confession, un lourd silence s'abattit dans le salon. Tous étaient plongés dans leurs pensées, leur inquiétude se lisait sur leurs traits, leurs regards, tout comme le sien, se posèrent sur Ambre qui s'était relevée.

-Tu n'as aucune preuve ! Cria-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

-J'ai vu ton fils tuer mon enfant ! S'emporta à son tour Edward. Il est donc facile de comprendre qui sera responsable de toutes ces horreurs !

-Calmez-vous ! Hurla Alice en se postant entre les deux. Ce n'est pas en nous disputant que nous résoudrons notre problème ! Cela fait des années que j'ai des visions et tout comme moi vous savez que les visions ne sont pas une vérité absolue ! Il suffit de veiller sur Anthony, de l'entourer de notre amour et tout ira bien, j'en suis certaine !

-Et si nous échouons ? Osa demander son mari.

-Jasper ! Grogna-t-elle.

-Alice ! S'énerva le blond. Si j'ai bien compris, ce n'est pas seulement nos vies qui sont en dangers, mais celles de centaines d'innocents. Es-tu prête à courir ce risque Ambre ?

-Et que proposes-tu ? Gronda la sorcière en sortant les griffes. Si tu envisages de toucher à un seul cheveu de la tête de mon fils, je te jure que…

-Je sais que c'est horrible de penser ça, tenta de la calmer Edward, mais il existe un moyen moins radical : ôtons tous ses pouvoirs à Anthony.

-Hors de question !

-Ambre, je t'en prie, sanglota Bella, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive du mal à mon bébé. Ambre, je t'en supplie !

-Je suis désolée, Bella, c'est hors de question.

-C'est une erreur, Ambre, insista Edward, c'est la seule solution, ensemble, nous pourrons aider Anthony.

-Je suis navrée, mais il est temps que je parte.

-Tu n'iras nulle part, intervint Rosalie, du moins, tant que tu ne nous auras pas dit pourquoi tu refuses une solution qui nous sauverait tous !

Ambre les observa en fronçant les sourcils, elle se mordilla les lèvres avant de soupirer. Elle allait partir, il le sentait, il posa l'une de ses mains sur le ventre de Bella pour demander de l'aide au bébé.

-Laisse-moi partir ! Ordonna Ambre en se rendant compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas disparaître.

-Pas avant que tu ne me dises ce que tu caches ! Prévint Edward.

-Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, déclara Ambre, si nous sommes partis c'est parce que j'ai de bonnes raisons et contrairement à ce que vous pensez je sais ce que je fais !

-On ne demande qu'à te croire, dit Alice, mais parle-nous !

-Je…

Ambre ne put terminer sa phrase, son portable sonna. Elle attrapa son téléphone, surprise d'avoir un appel. Lorsqu'elle vit le nom de l'appelant, l'inquiétude se peignit sur ses traits. La sorcière décrocha, il était clair qu'elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir s'éloigner pour qu'ils n'entendent pas sa conversation.

-Tout va bien ? Murmura la jeune femme.

-Il n'arrête pas de pleurer, lui répondit la voix angoissée de Carlisle, je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Je suis inquiet.

-Je vais rentrer.

-Où es-tu ? Tu es partie tellement vite. Tu vas bien ?

-Je suis à la villa.

-Comment vont-ils ?

-Ca va.

Un soupir de soulagement leur parvint suivi par le bruit de pleurs étouffés. Edward sentit son cœur se serrer, Anthony ne semblait pas aller bien.

-Il pleure depuis longtemps ? Demanda Edward.

-Cela va bientôt faire une heure, répondit Ambre après avoir regardé sa montre.

-Est-il malade ? S'enquit Rosalie d'un ton anxieux.

-Attends, je te mets sur haut-parleur Carlisle.

-Non, Rose, répondit le médecin, il n'a pas de fièvre, il ne semble pas souffrir… Je suis perdu.

-Dis-moi où tu es, demanda Edward, je vais venir vous chercher.

Seul le silence lui répondit, Edward fusilla la sorcière du regard, apparemment, elle avait réussi à mettre Carlisle de son côté, ce qui n'était pas vraiment surprenant…

-Papa, l'appela-t-il, je pense qu'Ambre ne t'a pas tout dit, tu dois connaître toute l'histoire…

-Edward, coupa le médecin, Ambre ne m'a rien dit et avant que vous ne vous emportiez sachez que j'ai toute confiance en elle, si elle a prit cette décision c'est qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

-Je t'en prie, dites-moi où vous êtes !

-J'aimerais… J'aimerais tellement que nous soyons tous ensemble, mais ce n'est pas possible et…

Les pleurs d'Anthony redoublèrent. Ils froncèrent les sourcils en entendant un bruit étrange, Carlisle avait dû poser le téléphone pour s'occuper du bébé.

-Edward, laisse-moi partir ! L'implora Ambre. Anthony a besoin de moi.

-D'accord, mais je viens avec toi !

-S'il-te-plaît, je te demande d'avoir confiance en moi, je ne t'ai jamais déçu, je t'en prie ! Ils ont besoin de moi !

-Je te comprends Ambre, mais explique-moi ! Dis-moi ce que tu me caches !

-Je ne peux pas, souffla la sorcière dont les yeux s'étaient emplis de larmes, je ne peux rien te dire. Je dois régler ça toute seule.

-Pourquoi ? Insista le sorcier.

-Je protège ma famille, quoi qu'il doive arriver, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que ma famille ne souffre pas, déclara la jeune femme en essuyant rageusement les larmes qui lui échappaient. Alors, je t'en prie, Edward, laisse-moi…

La jeune femme se tut en entendant les pleurs d'Anthony redoubler à travers le téléphone, tout comme elle, il pouvait entendre les paroles réconfortantes que murmuraient Carlisle lorsque soudain il y eut comme une détonation. Tous se figèrent et observèrent les alentours avant de comprendre que ce bruit inquiétant provenait lui aussi du téléphone.

-Carlisle ! Hurla la sorcière.

-Ambre ! Quelqu'un essaye d'entrer !

-Allez dans ma chambre !

-J'y suis.

-Dans la bibliothèque, tu trouveras un livre intitulé le Règne des Volturi.

-Je le vois !

-Sors-le et recule-toi !

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Entre, le passage va se refermer derrière vous et la communication sera rompue !

-Ambre ! Cria Carlisle dont la voix était couverte par les pleurs du bébé et les détonations.

- Vas-y ! Vous y serez en sécurité ! J'arrive !

Ambre tremblait tellement que le téléphone lui échappa des mains avant de s'écraser sur le sol de la villa, aucun des vampires n'avait réagi, ils étaient pétrifiés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

-Laisse-moi partir ! Rugit soudain Ambre.

-Tu n'iras pas sans moi ! A nous deux, nous pourrons faire face à Cooper !

-Il est hors de question que tu viennes avec moi ! Pour la dernières fois, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, écarte-toi de mon chemin !

-Non !

Edward avait toujours sa main posée sur le ventre de Bella, il put sentir une décharge d'énergie que lui envoyait son enfant. Cependant avant qu'il ne puisse absorber et utiliser cette magie, Ambre frappa. La sorcière lui envoya plusieurs boules d'énergies qui le projetèrent à travers le mur de la villa. Alors qu'il se relevait, il vit ses frères et ses sœurs se jeter sur Ambre pour l'empêcher de partir, mais ils subirent le même sort que lui. La seconde suivante, la sorcière s'était éclipsée.

-Il faut les retrouver ! Il faut les aider ! Dit Bella dont l'inquiétude était palpable.

-Assieds-toi, lui demanda-t-il en la voyant si pâle, tout ce stress n'est pas bon pour toi.

-Edward, Bella a raison, il faut les aider, insista Alice en se tordant les mains. »

Le sorcier ferma les yeux, tentant de localiser son père, sa sœur de cœur ou leur fils, mais comme plus tôt dans la journée, il ne trouva rien. Désemparé et fou de rage, il laissa échapper un grognement qui fit frémir sa famille. Emmett posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, tous espéraient qu'ils allaient bien. Edward s'installa auprès de son épouse qui vint aussitôt se réfugier dans ses bras, il déposa un baiser sur son front. Le reste de la famille vint s'asseoir à leurs côtés. Ils étaient parmi les êtres les plus puissants foulant cette Terre et pourtant à cet instant, ils étaient impuissants. Chacun était blotti contre sa moitié, priant pour que les trois autres membres de leur famille aillent bien. Soudain, Edward se redressa manquant de faire tomber Bella. Il rattrapa sa jeune épouse et lui offrit un sourire d'excuse.

« -Edward ? L'interrogea-t-elle intriguée par son comportement.

-Je sais où ils sont !

-Mais… Comment ? S'étonna Jasper.

-Je pensais que tu n'arrivais pas à les localiser ? Rajouta Alice.

-C'est le cas, mais le livre dont a parlé Ambre à Carlisle, je le connais, à l'époque, il m'avait interpellé.

-Où ? Demanda Emmett qui s'était redressé, prêt à se lancer dans la bataille.

-Ils sont à l'Institut. »

Tous se figèrent en comprenant qu'ils se trouvaient à Port Angeles, en pleine ville. Combien de victimes ferait un combat entre sorciers dans un lieu aussi peuplé ? Ils devaient tous intervenir, ne serait-ce que pour limiter les dommages collatéraux ! Bien que furieuse de cette décision, Bella fut déposée en cours de route au Cottage qui était toujours bien protégé et sous la surveillance de son père ainsi que celle des Quileutes. Les vampires prirent ensuite la route pour Port Angeles.

*****************

Ambre était arrivée devant l'Institut. Elle observa pendant un instant l'immense bâtisse. C'était là que tout avait commencé, c'était là qu'elle avait retrouvé son frère de cœur, c'était là qu'elle avait retrouvé l'homme de sa vie et aujourd'hui cet endroit si animé qui représentait la joie était désert. Grâce à un généreux donateur, elle avait pu envoyer ses pensionnaires en classe découverte à Phoenix, ce qui lui faisait penser qu'elle n'avait pas encore remercié Carlisle comme il se devait… Elle eut un petit sourire qui se fana lorsqu'elle vit la porte d'entrée de l'Institut brisée. L'intrus avait réussi à briser ses sorts et à entrer. Elle courut vers l'immense bâtiment qui était plongé dans l'obscurité, priant pour que Carlisle et Anthony aillent bien. Tout en tentant de maîtriser les battements désordonnés de son cœur, elle entra aussi silencieusement que possible dans la bâtisse, créant une boule d'énergie qu'elle garda au creux de sa paume. Ambre avait l'impression que n'importe qui pouvait entendre le rythme effréné de son cœur tout comme sa respiration erratique, jamais, elle n'avait autant souhaité retrouver les capacités surnaturelles d'un vampire !

Alors que tout son être lui criait de rejoindre son appartement où Carlisle et Anthony étaient cachés, elle s'obligea à fouiller chaque pièce. Elle devait s'assurer que l'Institut était vide avant de les rejoindre. Elle fit le tour du rez-de-chaussée qui était désert, elle avait grimpé la moitié des marches de l'escalier quand elle fut heurtée par une onde magique qui la projeta en bas des marches. Ambre était en train de se relever quand un nouveau coup l'atteignit et la projeta violemment contre un mur. La jeune femme se releva en serrant les dents, son corps la trahissait et son poignet était maintenant en miette. Tout en serrant les dents, elle contra une nouvelle attaque avant de tenter de riposter, mais cela n'était pas évident quand on ne voyait pas son adversaire ! Soudain, une main froide s'enroula autour de son cou la plaquant violemment contre un mur, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. La sorcière essaya de se débarrasser de la poigne invisible qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement.

« -Où est-il ?

Ambre leva les yeux vers l'escalier, une ombre noire se tenait là, une aura maléfique tournoyait autour d'elle.

-Tu ne le trouveras pas ! Promit la sorcière.

-Vraiment ? Railla-t-elle.

La sorcière ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur quand le sort de son adversaire l'atteignit.

-Tu fais tout pour souffrir en silence, serait-ce parce que tu as peur que Carlisle ne t'entende et ne vole à ton secours ?

-Ou pour que tu ne te réjouisses pas de m'entendre !

-Non, je pense que mon option est la bonne, ils sont toujours là. Voyons jusqu'où tu es prête à aller !

Ambre serra les dents en sentant la douleur parcourir son corps, elle avait l'impression qu'un feu ardent courait dans ses veines.

-Tu ne tiendras pas longtemps, promit l'ombre.

La sorcière sentit la douleur s'intensifier, des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'elle se mordait violemment la lèvre pour retenir un cri. Tout à coup, une vive lueur l'aveugla. Son corps se détacha du mur et elle tomba lourdement sur le parquet. Une main froide entoura sa taille.

-Je suis là, tout va bien, la rassura Edward qui les avait enfermé sous un dôme protecteur.

-Va-t-en ! Articula-t-elle péniblement.

Le dôme vola soudain en éclat, la violence du choc les envoya valser contre un mur. Edward l'enferma dans l'étau protecteur de ses bras pour atténuer le choc. Alors qu'ils se relevaient, elle plus difficilement que lui, elle put voir l'ombre se diriger d'un pas menaçant vers eux lorsqu'elle stoppa son avancée. Ambre savait ce qui l'arrêtait et la sorcière ignorait si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Sans faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, l'ombre disparut.

-C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Edward en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

-Ce qui contrôle Cooper.

-Tu peux développer ?

-Plus tard, je dois mettre Carlisle et Anthony à l'abri.

Edward l'aida à se relever et la porta jusqu'à son appartement. Ambre boita jusqu'à la bibliothèque qui s'ouvrit pour dévoiler une pièce secrète. Carlisle était assis dans un fauteuil, Anthony, enfin apaisé, dormait dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il la vit, le médecin se précipita vers elle, l'inquiétude se lisait facilement sur son visage. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle le stoppa.

-On doit partir, annonça-t-elle.

-C'est hors de question que l'on se sépare à nouveau ! Prévint Edward.

-Il a raison, ajouta Alice en arrivant dans la pièce suivi par Jasper, Emmett et Rose.

-Ambre ? S'il-te-plaît, regarde dans quel état tu es, nous avons besoin d'aide, plaida Carlisle.

La sorcière sembla peser le pour et le contre avant qu'un soupir ne lui échappe. Carlisle n'avait pas tort, elle n'avait pas tenu 5 minutes face à leur ennemi, mais d'un autre côté, il était hors de question qu'Edward s'en mêle. Se cacher à l'Institut était une mauvaise idée, elle avait choisi ce lieu car d'ici elle pouvait veiller plus aisément sur les Cullen. Cependant, s'ils venaient avec eux, elle n'aurait plus besoin de les garder à l'œil et elle pourrait rejoindre le Manoir…

-On passe chercher Bella, décida-t-elle.

-Elle est au cottage, l'informa Edward. »

Ambre saisit la main de son frère de cœur et la seconde suivante, ils apparaissaient dans le salon du cottage. Bella se jeta dans les bras de son époux, soulagée de voir qu'il allait bien. La sorcière se dirigea péniblement vers sa chambre et prit un médaillon qu'elle passa autour de son cou. Quand elle revint au salon, Bella était en train d'ordonner à son père de rester chez Billy Black, il y serait en sécurité. Quand tous les détails furent réglés, les Quileutes partirent avec Charlie. Ambre croisa alors le regard d'Edward qui s'empressa de se détourner, Sam et le sorcier échangèrent un bref signe de tête. Lui cacherait-il quelque chose ? La jeune femme lui tendit la main qu'il prit après avoir soigneusement verrouillé son esprit. Ambre décida de l'interroger plus tard, il était grand temps de mettre tout le monde à l'abri. Au moment où ils disparaissaient, une gigantesque décharge d'énergie secoua le cottage, brisant ses défenses et ses murs.

****************

Edward soupira quand ils atterrirent dans le salon du Manoir. C'était moins une ! Leur ennemi devait être en train de détruire le cottage. Il lâcha la main d'Ambre et se dépêcha de prendre Bella dans ses bras. Cette dernière lui rendit son étreinte avant d'observer les alentours avec curiosité comme le reste de la famille. Edward jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'y avait rien.

« -Euh, on est où ? Demanda Emmett légèrement effrayé par le vide obscur qui entourait la demeure.

-Au Manoir Desmorts, lui répondit Ambre en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

-Comment te sens-tu ? S'enquit Carlisle.

-Ca va aller.

-Ton poignet est cassé, remarqua le médecin.

Edward se sentit honteux en entendant ces quelques mots, honteux de ce qu'il avait fait, honteux de sentir que sa colère était de moins en moins contrôlable.

-Il doit rester des potions revigorantes, déclara-t-il, je vais aller t'en chercher.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être le seul à m'inquiéter du fait que ce soit le vide autour de nous et qu'on soit dans le Manoir Desmorts ?! S'angoissa Emmett d'une voix étrangement aiguë.

-C'est le lieu le plus sûr qui soit, l'apaisa Ambre, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai ôté tous les sorts qui auraient pu être dangereux pour nous.

-Ambre a raison, appuya Edward, nous sommes en sécurité ici.

-D'accord, mais l'un d'entre vous sait-il ce qu'était cette chose qui a attaqué Ambre ? Demanda Rose.

-Et puis, pourquoi est-il parti alors qu'il avait le dessus ? Ca n'a pas de sens, remarqua Jasper.

-J'ignore ce que c'était, murmura Ambre. »

Edward ne dit rien, il n'était pas dupe, Ambre savait beaucoup plus de chose qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. En silence, il se leva et partit dans la bibliothèque chercher une potion pour son amie. Il revint et la lui donna. Elle le remercia. Après avoir avalé cette dernière, Carlisle décida qu'elle avait besoin de repos et ils disparurent à l'étage avec Anthony. Ses frères et ses sœurs décidèrent de partir à la découverte de l'immense Manoir pendant que Bella et lui restaient tendrement enlacés sur un sofa près d'un feu de cheminée. Il se tourna vers son épouse quand il sentit sa main caresser son visage.

« -Qu'y-a-t-il ? Demanda la jeune femme. Je vois bien que tu es soucieux.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Parle-moi, Edward.

-Sam a peut-être trouvé la cachette de Cooper.

-Oh…

-Il faut que j'y aille.

-Edward… C'est dangereux.

-Je serais prudent, mais je dois y aller, j'ai besoin de réponses.

-Je t'en prie, vas-y avec Ambre.

-Non, elle chercherait à me dissimuler des choses. Elle s'est endormie et…

-Tu veux y aller maintenant pour qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte.

-Oui.

-Alors, laisse-moi venir avec toi !

-Bella…

-Non ! Notre enfant sera en mesure de nous protéger et puis de toute manière tu n'iras nulle part sans moi !

-Très bien, accepta-t-il sachant qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se disputer avec son épouse, mais quoi qu'il arrive, tu m'obéiras ! Promets-le !

-C'est juré ! »

Edward se pencha et embrassa tendrement son épouse. La seconde suivante, ils se retrouvaient dans la forêt de Forks. Le vampire garda la main de son épouse dans la sienne. Ils avancèrent prudemment dans la grotte, surveillant les alentours. La caverne était sombre, mais ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité remarquèrent des torches qu'il enflamma d'un claquement de doigts. Edward resta stupéfait par la quantité d'objets magiques qui se trouvaient là. Son attention fut attirée par un étrange miroir. Il s'en approcha et ses doigts effleurèrent la surface polie qui ressemblait à de l'eau, ses doigts créèrent de fins cercles qui se répandirent sur toute la surface.

« -Edward !

La voix paniquée de son épouse le sortit de ses pensées. Il se tourna et vit que Bella était appuyée contre un rocher, il suivit son regard effrayé. D'un geste, il l'entraîna à l'autre bout de la pièce alors qu'il se penchait sur le cadavre.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Bella d'une voix tremblante. Pourquoi il est dans cet état ?

Edward observa le corps, sa chair, les traits de son visages étaient déformés par des marques sanglantes, on pouvait lire la terreur dans son regard, les vêtements étaient indemnes ce qui lui permit d'identifier sans peine Cooper.

-Edward ?

-C'est Cooper.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-Ne regarde pas, lui conseilla-t-il alors qu'elle allait s'approcher, je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé, mais je pense que la personne qui a attaqué Ambre à l'Institut est responsable. Bella, cela ressemble étrangement à ce que j'ai vu dans ma vision…

-Alors, Anthony n'est peut-être pas responsable de ce que tu as vu ? Dit Bella heureuse que le petit garçon soit innocenté.

-Je n'en suis pas certain, murmura le vampire en se redressant pour s'approcher du miroir et toucher la surface étrange, Anthony est…

Edward se tut en voyant des couleurs apparaître sur la surface jusqu'alors grise. Une silhouette se dessina lentement. Il sentit Bella se rapprocher de lui et prendre sa main alors que les traits de la personne devenaient plus nets. Il pouvait sentir l'incompréhension de Bella, mais ses yeux acérés avaient déjà reconnu les traits de l'inconnu qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Ses lèvres bougeaient frénétiquement, mais aucun son ne leur parvenait.

-Tu crois qu'il nous voit ? Lui demanda Bella.

-Oui, il nous voit, répondit Edward.

-Il a l'air effrayé, remarqua son épouse. Tu comprends ce qu'il nous dit ?

-Je crois qu'il vous dit de fuir !

En un geste souple et rapide, Edward se retourna et plaça son épouse derrière lui. Devant eux se tenait l'ombre qu'il avait aperçu à l'Institut. Leur ennemi se dissimulait derrière une longue cape noire dont la capuche cachait les contours de son visage, mais il put deviner un masque aussi noir que le reste de sa tenue, ses yeux étaient dissimulés par deux verres opaques.

-Je ne vous le demanderai qu'une seule fois : où est Anthony ? Questionna une voix qui n'était ni féminine, ni masculine.

-Jamais nous ne vous le dirons ! Assura Bella d'un ton farouche.

-Même si je tue ton tendre époux ? Interrogea l'ombre d'une voix froide.

-Vous n'aurez pas Anthony ! Prévint Edward. Vous n'utiliserez pas cet enfant pour faire le mal !

-Faire le mal ?

-J'ai vu les massacres, j'ai vu la souffrance qu'Anthony allait provoquer, j'ignore comment, mais il est clair que c'est à cause de vous que cet enfant innocent va devenir un monstre.

L'ombre éclata d'un rire sinistre qui le fit frissonner, il sentit la main de son épouse raffermir sa prise sur la sienne.

-Anthony ! Un monstre cruel et assoiffé de sang ?! J'ose même pas imaginer la tête qu'il ferait s'il vous entendait parler ainsi ! S'amusa l'ombre. Bien, ce n'est pas tout, mais je veux le bébé. Où est-il ?

-Nous ne dirons rien ! Assura Edward.

-Alors, lequel de vous deux veut-il mourir en premier ? »

Alors qu'Edward s'apprêtait à recevoir la sphère magique que l'ombre venait de créer, leur adversaire fut violemment projeté contre le mur de la caverne qui trembla. Le vampire se tourna vers l'entrée de la grotte où se tenait Ambre. Son regard azur avait disparu pour laisser place à un blanc lumineux, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et elle ne cessait de répéter une formule qui lui était inconnue. L'ombre se redressa et voulut attaquer la sorcière qui para facilement avant d'assommer leur ennemi contre un énorme rocher. Voyant leur adversaire inconscient, Ambre se laissa tomber souplement sur le sol. Edward pouvait voir la fatigue sur son visage, ils devaient partir ! Son amie ne pourrait pas repousser une seconde fois leur adversaire. Il entraîna Bella vers la sorcière et saisit leurs mains à toutes les deux. Au moment où ils disparaissaient, ses yeux se posèrent sur un masque brisé, il releva la tête et croisa le regard émeraude de leur ennemi. Son cœur se serra. L'instant suivant, ils apparaissaient dans le salon où toute leur famille les encercla.

« -Merci, Seigneur, vous allez bien, soupira Alice en les embrassant.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de filer ainsi ! S'énerva Rosalie qui tremblait de colère tant elle avait eu peur pour eux.

-Nous sommes désolés, s'excusa pour eux Bella car il était incapable de parler.

-Edward ? L'interpella Carlisle qui semblait s'être rendu compte de son malaise.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse le retenir, ses genoux s'abattirent sur le sol de marbre, le fissurant. Ses mains se posèrent sur le sol alors qu'il essayait de calmer la douleur qui irradiait dans sa poitrine.

-Tu as été touché ? S'inquiéta Bella. Edward ? Edward, qu'as-tu ?

L'angoisse de son épouse l'obligea à se reprendre, lentement, il releva la tête et chercha à se perdre dans son regard chocolat si apaisant.

-Je vais bien, assura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-C'est vrai que tu as l'air super en forme ! Railla Emmett.

-Tu peux te relever ? Lui demanda Jasper en l'aidant.

Edward laissa ses frères l'aider à se mettre debout. Il chancela, mais ils lui évitèrent une nouvelle chute. Carlisle s'approcha et l'examina rapidement, mais il n'avait aucune blessure physique.

-Je suis désolée.

La voix d'Ambre attira son attention, elle était installée dans un fauteuil et tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre des forces. Il fit un pas dans sa direction avant de s'arrêter, un léger ronflement avait attiré son attention. Lentement, il s'approcha du berceau où dormait paisiblement Anthony. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Ambre se redresser dans son fauteuil.

-Quand tu disais vouloir protéger ta famille, éviter qu'elle ne souffre, rappela Edward à la sorcière, tu ne parlais pas de Carlisle et d'Anthony, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû aller dans cette grotte, soupira Ambre en le couvant d'un regard compatissant.

-Allons parler ailleurs, j'ai besoin que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais, la pria-t-il.

-Stop ! S'exclama Bella. Il est hors de question que vous nous teniez à l'écart !

-Je suis d'accord avec Bella ! Déclara Carlisle en se plaçant à côté de la jeune femme, les autres membres de la famille les entourèrent.

-Anthony est en danger, lâcha Edward après quelques minutes de silence.

-Ca on le savait, lui rappela son épouse.

-Mais pour le reste je me suis trompé, avoua-t-il, je n'ai pas voulu voir les signes…

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda le médecin.

-J'ai eu une vision, j'ai vu des innocents mourir… Je pensais qu'Anthony était le responsable de ces massacres, j'ai même pensé que notre ennemi voulait l'enlever pour corrompre son esprit innocent, mais j'avais tort. Anthony n'est pas responsable des horreurs que j'ai vues.

-Mais, alors, qui ? Questionna Jasper.

-Tu oublies qu'Ambre et toi avez vu Anthony tuer notre enfant ?

-Je sais Bella, murmura Edward, mais… J'ai compris… J'ai compris que si Anthony faisait cela, c'est… C'est parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

-Quoi ?!

Une cacophonie de protestations et de cris indignés s'élevèrent dans le salon, seuls Ambre, Carlisle et lui restaient silencieux. Bella leva vers lui un regard embué, ses larmes s'échappèrent quand elle comprit qu'il disait la vérité.

-Mais… Mais tu as une preuve de ce que tu avances ? Lui demanda Emmett.

-Dans la grotte, nous avons trouvé un étrange miroir, un jeune homme a tenté de nous prévenir du danger que nous courrions, je pense qu'il s'agissait d'Anthony.

-Mais tu n'es pas certain que notre ennemi soit…

-Si, affirma Edward en coupant Alice, alors que nous allions nous éclipser de la grotte, j'ai croisé son regard… Un regard émeraude, un vert intense brillant de mille feux…

-Il y a des milliers de gens qui ont les yeux verts, balbutia Bella.

Edward ne put lui répondre, sa gorge était nouée. Il s'assit près de sa jeune épouse et la prit dans ses bras, une de ses mains se posa sur son ventre arrondit.

-Le regard émeraude des Warringthon est une sorte d'hérédité génétique, vous pourrez croiser d'autres yeux verts, mais ils ne seront jamais aussi parfaits que les leurs, expliqua Ambre.

-Tout va bien se passer, Bella, lui promit-il en raffermissant son étreinte, nous allons trouver un moyen de l'aider.

-Edward a raison, assura Ambre, j'ai déjà commencé des recherches et puis n'oublie pas que l'enfant que tu portes est un petit être pur.

-Tous ensemble, nous allons la sauver, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas dans sa nature d'être mauvaise, renchérit Edward.

-Je… Oui, d'accord, dit Bella en inspirant pour se calmer avant de fixer son époux avec stupeur, la sauver ?

-Oups… On va avoir une fille. »

Des larmes de joie se mêlèrent à celles emplies de tristesse qui roulaient sur les joues de son épouse. Edward les essuya avec tendresse. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le reste de leur famille quitter discrètement le salon. Bella enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il la berça jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme tout en réfléchissant au moyen de sauver leur fille du mal qui semblait la dévaster, sans oublier, qu'ils devraient l'empêcher d'ôter la vie à un bébé innocent. Anthony. L'enfant dormait toujours dans son berceau, ses parents n'avaient sans doute pas voulu le déplacer de peur de le réveiller. Il observa les traits parfaits du nourrisson, il caressa sa joue, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu retirer sa main, le bébé attrapa son index. Edward fut surpris par sa force, mais ne put retenir un sourire en voyant que l'enfant rapprochait son doigt de son visage. Lorsque le bout de son index toucha la joue de l'enfant, une décharge parcourut son corps glacé. Sans qu'il ne le veuille, sans qu'il n'ait le temps d'appeler à l'aide, son âme quitta son corps…


	47. Chapter 47

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

******************

Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour le retard, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez !

Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Merci énormément ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !!!!!!!!!!!

**Pauline :** Merci pour ta review ! La réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre ! A bientôt !

**Ousna : ** Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!!! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Merci encore et à plus !

Bonne lecture !!!!

*****************

**Chapitre 47 : Un futur sombre**

_Edward observa les traits parfaits du nourrisson, il caressa sa joue, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu retirer sa main, le bébé attrapa son index. Edward fut surpris par sa force, mais ne put retenir un sourire en voyant que l'enfant rapprochait son doigt de son visage. Lorsque le bout de son index toucha la joue de l'enfant, une décharge parcourut son corps glacé. Sans qu'il ne le veuille, sans qu'il n'ait le temps d'appeler à l'aide, son âme quitta son corps… _

****************

Edward ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il avait l'impression que toute sa force s'était évanouie. Il tenta de bouger, mais cela ne lui apporta qu'une violente douleur. Il serra les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri de douleur. Une main douce se posa sur son front, il entendit une voix inconnue murmurer une litanie étrange qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux, repousser cette personne mais il n'en avait pas la force.

« -Chut, tout va bien, Edward, murmura la voix, tu es en sécurité. La douleur va disparaître, je te le promets. »

La voix se tut alors que les brumes de l'inconscience l'envahissaient à nouveau. Alors que deux mains se posaient sur ses tempes, une douce chaleur envahit son corps, chassant toute trace de douleur. Au fur et à mesure que sa souffrance s'atténuait, il sentit sa magie revenir en lui. Lentement, il réussit à ouvrir les yeux, ce qu'il vit était flou. Il distinguait des formes blanches et une intense lueur qui l'obligea à fermer précipitamment ses paupières pour s'en protéger. Il entendit quelqu'un se déplacer dans la pièce.

« -J'ai fermé les rideaux, je suis désolé, j'aurais dû penser que la lumière te dérangerait.

Edward ré-ouvrit les yeux, ces derniers s'adaptèrent doucement et il distingua plus aisément les contours d'une chambre aux couleurs blanche et écru. Il était allongé sur un lit à baldaquin dont les voilages blancs retombaient tout autour. Il voulut se lever, mais un homme l'en empêcha.

-Non, ne bouge pas, lui demanda-t-il.

-Que m'est-il arrivé ? Interrogea Edward d'une voix rauque et hésitante. Qui êtes-vous ?

Le jeune homme passa une main douce sur son visage. Il se perdit pendant quelques secondes dans ses yeux azur, puis, il remarqua ses cheveux blonds ainsi que ses traits familiers.

-Anthony ?

-Oui, oncle Edward, sourit le jeune homme.

-Tu… Tu as grandi, murmura le vampire qui essayait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

-C'est vrai, rigola Anthony, je ne devais avoir que quelques jours la dernière fois que tu m'as vu.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Et où sommes-nous ?

-Chez nous, enfin, avant c'était chez nous, répondit Anthony dont le regard s'était voilé.

-Je suis dans le futur ?

-Oui.

-Mais comment ? Pourquoi ?

-Elle n'a pas réussi à m'anéantir… Du coup, elle a décidé de me détruire au moment où je serais le plus vulnérable… Elle est partie vers le passé, j'ai voulu la suivre pour l'arrêter, mais…

-Mais tu n'as pas pu, termina Edward, tu ne le pouvais pas étant donné que tu étais déjà né. Deux êtres ne peuvent coexister dans le même espace temps. C'est pour ça qu'elle a provoqué l'accouchement d'Ambre ?

-Oui… Tu as compris ?

-Compris ? Pas tout, ta mère avait deviné plus de chose que moi, soupira-t-il, mais je sais qui elle est.

Un léger silence s'abattit entre les deux hommes. Le regard d'Anthony se voila et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Péniblement, Edward leva la main pour les essuyer.

-Si tu m'as fait venir jusqu'ici c'est pour que je t'aide, non ? Alors, parle-moi.

-C'est difficile…

-Alors, commençons par quelque chose de plus simple, comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Et pourquoi moi ?

-Maman est humaine et je ne savais pas si sa condition de mortelle lui permettrait ce voyage, il y avait moins de risque avec toi comme tu es un vampire. Je me suis servi de mon moi qui se trouvait près de toi pour t'emmener ici, j'avais juste besoin d'un contact. Seule ton âme à voyager, ton corps est là-bas.

-Ca risque de créer un mouvement de panique, songea à haute voix Edward.

-Je sais, mais de toute manière, tu ne pourras pas rester ici très longtemps. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides pour… pour…

-Tuer ma fille.

Anthony ne retint plus ses larmes, Edward l'attira à lui et tenta d'apaiser ses sanglots.

-Anthony, tu as dit que nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps, lui rappela-t-il.

-Pardon, mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je suis seul… J'aimerais tant avoir une autre solution, j'ai essayé de l'aider, de la raisonner, on a tous essayé, mais rien…

-Je l'ai aperçu, je n'ai ressenti que noirceur. J'ai dû mal à croire que… que ma fille soit si… si mauvaise… Raconte-moi. Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

-Je ne sais pas, on n'a pas vu… On a vu les changements trop tard. Elle devenait froide, distante, on a essayé de lui parler, mais elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Tante Bella pensait que c'était une crise d'adolescence tardive, qu'elle avait besoin d'indépendance… On a toujours tous vécu ensemble. Un soir, elle est sortie pour faire la fête avec ses amis, vous vous étiez disputé. Tante Bella a essayé de te calmer et tu es parti chasser. Et…

-Et ? L'encouragea-t-il.

-Tu n'es jamais revenu, avoua-t-il dans un souffle à peine audible toujours blotti dans ses bras, on est parti à ta recherche. On a retrouvé ton corps dans la clairière… Mais tu étais mort… C'était étrange… On a cherché à comprendre, pour finalement trouver que tu étais mort parce que ta magie avait été détruite… Tout le monde était effondré… Tante Bella… Tante Bella était… C'était horrible… Quand elle est rentrée et qu'elle a appris pour toi…Elle… Elle est devenue incontrôlable… Elle s'est enfuie… On a fait plusieurs groupes pour la retrouver à l'endroit où tu es mort… Elle était prostrée… Quand elle nous a vu, elle s'est jetée sur maman, l'accusant de ta mort, disant qu'elle était la seule personne qui était capable de te vaincre… Nous l'avons maîtrisé… Elle ne s'est pas calmée… Tante Bella était la seule personne qui pouvait l'approcher… Elles sont restées quelques temps avec nous, mais leur peine était trop grande… Elles sont parties… Un jour… Un jour, l'hôpital a appelé pour dire que papa n'était pas venu faire sa garde… Ils étaient inquiets… On ne comprenait pas… Quand… Quand soudain, maman a hurlé de douleur et s'est précipitée à l'extérieur… Nous l'avons suivi… On l'a rejoint dans la clairière… Il y avait un brasier…

Anthony se tut. Ses sanglots l'empêchaient de respirer normalement. Il ressentait sa peine et sa douleur. Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver à leur famille pour qu'elle souffre autant ? Lorsqu'Anthony réussit à se reprendre, il poursuivit son récit.

-Tante Bella… Tante Bella tenait la tête de papa entre… entre ses mains… Elle l'a jeté dans le brasier où ses autres membres brûlaient encore… Il s'est pas défendu… Papa voulait pas la blesser… Elle était comme sa fille… Mais j'ai rien senti ! Maman non plus n'a rien senti ! Nous aurions dû sentir qu'il était en danger ! Mais rien… Tante Bella… Tante Bella a dit que ce n'était que justice puisque maman avait… puisque maman t'avait tué… Mais c'est pas vrai ! Jamais maman ne t'aurait fait du mal !!!

-Je le sais Anthony, je le sais, tenta-t-il de l'apaiser en caressant son dos. Jamais ta mère ne m'aurait fait du mal. Je sais que c'est dur, mais que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

-Tante Bella a voulu se battre contre maman, mais elle l'a immobilisé. Maman voulait lui faire entendre raison, lui faire comprendre que quelqu'un la manipulait. Tout à coup, j'ai ressenti une menace, quelque chose d'effroyable, de terrifiant… Maman m'a ordonné de partir avec mes oncles et mes tantes, elle souhaitait que je les mette à l'abri… Je n'ai jamais revu maman…

-C'était elle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Après avoir tué maman, elle est venue à la maison pour tous nous éliminer, enfin, surtout moi… Oncles Emmett et Jasper ont tenté de nous protéger, mais ils n'étaient pas de taille… Tantes Rosalie et Alice se sont jetées sur elle pour tenter de gagner du temps… Tante Bella était dévastée… J'allais me lancer dans la bataille quand elle m'a ordonné de sortir… Elle m'a demandé pardon… Et m'a supplié de fuir… que je devais rester en vie pour sauver… sauver les autres… le monde…

-Oh, mon Dieu ! Gémit Edward alors que des sanglots sans larmes secouaient son être.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Anthony. Je suis désolé, pardon… Pardon, j'aurais dû… J'aurais dû…

-Tu n'y pouvais rien Anthony ! Tu n'es pas coupable ! Maintenant, dis-moi en quoi je peux t'aider ?

-Tu avais compris ! Je suis sûr que tu avais deviné ce qui se passait avec elle. Cette nuit là, tu n'es pas allé chasser. Tu es allée la retrouver et lui parler. Je pense que tu as essayé de l'aider, mais que les choses ont mal tourné.

-Elle m'aurait tué ?

-Oui, tu es comme mon père, je ne pense pas que tu te sois défendu face à elle…

-C'est probable et tu essaies de me faire comprendre que je ne dois pas faire deux fois la même erreur ?

-Oui, je suis désolé, mais soit il va falloir que maman et toi vous vous unissiez pour… ou alors que vous la renvoyez ici pour que je m'en charge… Même si je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai…

-Tu y arriveras, chuchota Edward, tu es fort.

-Je n'arrête pas de me dire, de penser qu'il doit y avoir une solution pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. On s'entendait bien, on était comme frère et sœur. On a toujours été très complices… Je ne comprends pas…

-A-t-elle changé du jour au lendemain ?

-Non, c'était progressif, elle commençait par se rebeller, à briser les règles, puis ça s'est empiré…

-Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose pour qu'elle change ainsi !

-Je sais, on a cherché, mais rien… Cependant, je pense que quand maman nous a chassé de la clairière elle a comprit quelque chose, mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de me dire quoi… S'il pouvait encore y avoir un moyen de la sauver… »

Edward sentit une étrange sensation envahir son corps. Il perçut de légers picotements à l'extrémité de ses doigts et de ses orteils. Anthony se redressa et l'observa avec attention. Il aurait voulu le rassurer, lui dire qu'il allait le protéger, ôter l'immense poids qui pesait sur ses jeunes épaules, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il leva sa main et vit que celle-ci disparaissait. Le temps qui leur était imparti était écoulé. Son regard accrocha celui d'Anthony, il essaya de faire passer dans son regard tout l'amour, toute la confiance, tout l'espoir qu'il avait en lui. Tout devint flou autour de lui au moment où Anthony lui offrait un sourire empli d'espoir.

Le jeune vampire ouvrit brutalement les yeux et eut un geste de recul quand il vit que toute sa famille l'observait avec préoccupation. Alors qu'il esquissait un geste pour les rassurer, Bella se jeta sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« -J'ai eu tellement peur ! Sanglota-t-elle. Tu ne bougeais plus ! Tu ne répondais pas à mes appels !

-La potion est terminée ! Prévint Ambre en courant vers eux. Mais a priori ce n'est plus nécessaire, termina-t-elle en le voyant éveiller, comment te sens-tu ?

-Je vais bien, assura Edward, juste un léger mal de tête.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Lui demanda Carlisle qui berçait Anthony.

-Il a l'air tellement heureux et paisible, murmura-t-il en observant le nourrisson.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? L'interrogea Bella.

-Je l'ai vu.

-Qui as-tu vu ? Questionna Jasper.

-Anthony, il devait avoir 18 ou 19 ans, répondit Edward, c'est lui qui m'a fait venir dans le futur.

-Le futur ? Répéta Ambre surprise en s'asseyant près de lui.

-Oui, mais il n'a pu faire voyager que mon âme.

-Et que t'a-t-il dit ? Interrogea Bella d'une voix tremblante tout en posant une main protectrice sur son ventre.

-Rien que nous ne sachions déjà, répondit-il après un temps de silence. Si elle est venue ici c'est parce qu'elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas vaincre Anthony, du moins, tant qu'il est adulte. »

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le salon. Carlisle raffermit son étreinte sur le corps de son fils pendant qu'Ambre les couvait du regard. Rosalie sanglotait dans les bras d'Emmett qui tentait tant bien que mal de la rassurer. Les yeux d'Alice étaient perdus dans le vague, elle devait essayer de voir l'avenir, de trouver une issue tout en serrant fébrilement la main de Jasper. Ce dernier envoyait des vagues apaisantes à travers la pièce, mais pour une fois, son don n'apportait aucun réconfort. Edward prit Bella dans ses bras, il caressa tendrement son dos, cherchant ainsi à l'apaiser, bien qu'il sache que quoi qu'il fasse cela serait dérisoire face à la peine que ressentait son épouse.

Les larmes de Bella se tarirent quand la fatigue la submergea. Elle s'endormit contre son épaule. Tendrement, il la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à leur chambre. Il l'allongea sur le lit. Ses doigts caressèrent tendrement le visage de son épouse, il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de glisser le long de son corps. Sa tête se posa délicatement sur le ventre de Bella. Il se laissa bercer par les battements du cœur de leur enfant. Une douce chaleur émergea du ventre et vint l'étreindre, réchauffant quelque peu son cœur meurtrit.

Il avait toujours du mal à croire que le fruit de leur amour deviendrait ce monstre cruel et assoiffé de sang qui avait décimé toute leur famille. Non, il ne le pouvait pas ! Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose ! Quelque chose qui avait changé sa fille ! Son futur lui avait sûrement trouvé et c'est ce qui avait causé sa mort ! Il devait trouver ! Il le fallait !

Lentement, il s'éloigna de son épouse, non sans l'avoir embrassé au préalable et avoir rabattu la couette sur elle. Sans faire de bruit, il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Ses yeux balayèrent les immenses rayonnages qui croulaient sous un nombre incalculables d'ouvrages. Edward ne put retenir un soupir, ne sachant pas par où commencer !

« -Besoin d'aide ?

Le vampire se retourna pour faire face à Ambre qui l'observait d'un air déterminé, quoi qu'il fasse, elle ne le laisserait pas seul.

-Où sont les autres ?

-Carlisle est avec Anthony, Emmett et Jasper se sont lancés dans une séance d'entraînement, Alice et Rose sont avec eux. Bella dort ?

-Oui.

-Bien, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, tu vas tout me raconter ?

-Il n'y a rien à dire de plus.

-Edward ?!

Le jeune vampire soupira avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil. Il se pencha, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains en un geste las. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Ambre prendre place à ses côtés, elle passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

-Ils sont tous morts, avoua-t-il dans un murmure, elle les a tous tué.

Son amie laissa échapper un hoquet d'horreur. Il sentit le corps de la sorcière trembler contre le sien. Edward se redressa pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'Ambre ne se lève et n'essuie ses larmes d'une main tremblante.

-Anthony… Il doit se sentir tellement seul…

-Il est fort, incroyablement fort. Et malgré tout ce qui se passe, il espère trouver un moyen de la sauver.

-Mais comment ?

-Anthony a dit qu'elle a changé progressivement.

-Tu penses à un envoûtement ?

-Quelque chose de plus subtil, sinon, toi ou moi, nous nous en serions rendu compte.

-Donc, si je résume, elle est venue ici pour tuer Anthony ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas suivi pour l'arrêter ? Il semble assez puissant ?

-Souviens-toi, Cooper a provoqué ton accouchement pour que justement Anthony ne la suive pas, deux êtres ne peuvent coexister dans le même espace temps.

-C'est vrai, mais il y a tout de même quelque chose qui me travaille, admit Ambre, pourquoi Cooper a-t-il voulu provoquer l'accouchement de Bella ? Il agissait contre elle.

-Je pense que les ordres de ma fille ne dérangeaient pas Cooper tant qu'elle ne te touchait pas. Je pense qu'il avait compris que cela contrarierait ses plans et peut-être te protègerait.

-Bon ! Et si on se mettait au travail ?

-Une idée ?

-Pas vraiment, soupira Ambre en observant différents livres avant d'en attraper un, et si…

-Si on essayait de concocter un sort révélateur ? Termina Edward en lui prenant le livre des mains.

Ambre se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lire par dessus son épaule, tous deux grimacèrent en lisant les ingrédients qui composaient la potion.

-Aïe, murmura la sorcière.

-Comme tu dis, acquiesça Edward, on a besoin de son sang pour que ça fonctionne.

Tous deux s'observèrent un instant, une lueur déterminée brûlait dans leurs yeux.

-On en a besoin que pour la fin de la potion et elle doit mijoter pas mal de temps. Nous n'avons qu'à la commencer ? Proposa Ambre.

-Oui. Pour le sang, nous aviserons plus tard… »

Ils se mirent au travail. La potion devait mijoter pendant plusieurs heures ce qui leur laissait du temps pour trouver comment se procurer un peu de sang… Alors qu'ils observaient le chaudron où cuisait la potion, ils élaborèrent plusieurs théories, mais à chaque fois, cela se soldait par un échec. Alors qu'Edward réprimait un soupir, il perçut un son à l'étage. Bella était réveillée. Ambre lui sourit et lui ordonna de la rejoindre. Avec un sourire, il se précipita à l'étage pour retrouver sa jeune épouse. Doucement, il grimpa sur le lit, Bella vint se blottir contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

« -Comment te sens-tu mon amour ?

-Ca va… Tu crois qu'on peut la sauver ?

-On va tout faire pour, lui promit-il, Ambre et moi, nous y travaillons.

-J'aimerais tellement pouvoir vous aider, t'aider…

-Tu m'aides déjà, ma douce, sans ta présence, sans ton amour, je ne serais rien. »

Edward lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Les mains de son épouse caressèrent son torse avant de se glisser sous sa chemise pour caresser sa peau de marbre. Le jeune vampire ne put retenir un gémissement quand les doigts de Bella caressèrent ses mamelons durcis. Les mains de la jeune femme le repoussèrent sur le lit pour le faire allonger, il se laissa faire. Malgré son ventre prédominant, sa douce s'installa à califourchon sur lui. Rapidement, elle déboutonna sa chemise avant de la lui ôter. Ses doigts caressèrent son torse descendant toujours plus bas. Tout en défaisant sa ceinture, la jeune femme voulut se pencher pour embrasser son torse mais son ventre l'en empêchait. Tout en grognant de frustration, elle se redressa la mine boudeuse.

Edward ne put retenir un sourire ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à son épouse. Tout en passant un bras autour de sa taille pour la retenir contre lui, son autre main se saisit de plusieurs oreillers qu'il entassa dans son dos. Bella sourit à son tour avant de fondre sur son torse qui était maintenant à sa portée pendant que ses mains reprenaient le chemin de sa ceinture. Rapidement, sa virilité éveillée se retrouva exposée aux caresses de son épouse. Edward ferma les yeux, se laissant aller au plaisir que lui procurait sa moitié, lui faisant oublier pendant un instant ses préoccupations.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour partager un baiser fougueux, leurs langues bataillaient alors qu'il les débarrassait d'un claquement de doigts de leurs vêtements. Bella rompit leur baiser pour reprendre son souffle. Son regard chocolat brûlant d'amour plongea dans le sien. Puis, tout en lui adressant un sourire coquin, elle se saisit de son membre pour le guider en elle. Un soupir de satisfaction leur échappa quand ils se retrouvèrent enfin unis. Bella posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour débuter de lents va et viens sur son membre. Leurs gémissements se mêlèrent. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches fines de son épouse l'aidant dans ses mouvements pour qu'il puisse s'enfoncer toujours plus en elle. Leurs râles de plaisirs se mêlaient à leurs respirations erratiques. Edward sentit son plaisir se décupler quand les parois intimes de son épouse palpitèrent autour de son membre qui frémit. Les mains fines de Bella s'agrippèrent fermement à ses épaules. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent au moment où la jouissance les traversait. L'intimité de son épouse se contracta autour de lui alors qu'il se répandait en elle.

Le souffle court, Bella se laissa tomber contre lui. Délicatement, Edward la prit dans ses bras tout en les recouvrant avec la couette. Ils restèrent tendrement enlacés avant que Bella n'ait envie de prendre une douche. Le jeune vampire l'aida à gagner la salle de bain et régla la température de l'eau. Bella entra sous le jet et alors qu'il allait sortit, une main douce, mais ferme, l'attira sous la douche.

*****************

Ambre remua la potion avant de reposer la cuiller en bois près du chaudron. Elle baissa le feu, pour que la mixture ne craigne rien, avant de sortir de la bibliothèque. Elle rejoignit son ancienne chambre où Carlisle s'était installé avec Anthony. Tout en prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruit pour réveiller leur fils, elle entra dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Carlisle releva la tête de l'ouvrage qu'il lisait et lui sourit. Ambre lui rendit son sourire avant de s'approcher du berceau. Elle observa pendant quelques secondes son fils avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Tout en continuant de le regarder, elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre le médecin qui avait posé son libre sur un guéridon. Ambre s'assit sur ses genoux et chercha le chemin de ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Ambre se blottit contre le vampire qui referma ses bras autour de son corps.

Ambre ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par leur douce étreinte. Les doigts de Carlisle jouaient avec ses cheveux alors qu'il déposait des baisers sur son front. La sorcière inspira profondément. L'odeur de Carlisle avait le don de l'apaiser et de la rassurer. Son regard se posa ensuite sur leur enfant qui dormait non loin d'eux, leur si précieux petit bébé, leur petit garçon innocent… Non, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le perdre, ni lui, ni Carlisle ! Elle embrassa une dernière fois son compagnon avant de sortir de la chambre. Le médecin voulut la retenir, mais elle lui rappela qu'elle avait une potion à terminer. Et elle allait la terminer ! Dès que la porte fut refermée, elle se concentra et disparut.

La jeune femme apparut dans la clairière qu'affectionnaient tant Bella et Edward. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'ils trouvent cet endroit magique, une beauté irréelle régnait en ces lieux. Alors qu'elle se penchait pour cueillir une fleur, un frisson parcourut tout son corps. Elle était là. Lentement, elle se tourna pour lui faire face. Son adversaire ôta la lourde cape qui masquait son visage révélant ses boucles brunes, ses yeux émeraudes et sa peau de porcelaine. Un rictus malfaisant déformait ses traits qui auraient pu être angéliques.

« -Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si pressée de mourir, railla son ennemie.

-Je n'ai guère envie de mourir, la contredit Ambre, je sais ce que tu as fait.

-Oh ! Et alors ? Tu devrais trembler, se moqua-t-elle, tu n'es rien, tu n'es même pas une menace !

-Alors qu'attends-tu pour me tuer ?

Un léger grognement s'échappa du torse de la fille de Bella et d'Edward, la fureur déforma ses traits. Elle attaqua. Ambre para difficilement la boule d'énergie qu'elle envoya valsa dans les airs où cette dernière se désintégra. Ne souhaitant pas gaspiller un temps qu'elle n'avait pas, Ambre lança à son tour une attaque que son assaillant sembla éviter avec facilité. Cependant, la jeune femme n'avait pas réellement cherché à l'atteindre, son attaque n'était qu'une diversion. Ambre matérialisa un poignard et se jeta sur son ennemie. Cette dernière esquiva et la projeta contre un arbre.

-Tu croyais réellement pouvoir m'atteindre de cette manière ? Railla-t-elle.

Ambre ne répondit pas, son regard était posé sur la lame du poignard recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sang. Maintenant, il était grand temps qu'elle rejoigne le Manoir. Elle tenta de se téléporter là-bas, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Son ennemie lança une nouvelle attaque, elle savait déjà qu'elle n'arriverait pas à la stopper. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit un choc qui ne vint pas… Elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard furieux d'Edward.

-Désolée, murmura-t-elle en rangeant le poignard dans sa veste.

-Tu n'as vraiment rien dans le crâne ! Cria le vampire. Tu es suicidaire ou quoi ? !

-Je me suis dis que ce n'était pas la peine de mettre tout le monde en danger, marmonna Ambre.

Edward la positionna sur son dos pour courir à l'extrémité de la clairière et ainsi éviter une nouvelle attaque. Ambre sentit qu'il se concentrait pour revenir au Manoir, mais lui non plus ne parvint pas à utiliser un sort de transport.

-Génial, maugréa-t-il, on est coincé ici ! Une idée ?

-Vous n'irez nulle part ! Déclara leur ennemie en s'approchant dangereusement d'eux.

-Qu'est qu'on fait ? Chuchota Edward.

-T'es son père, non ? Tu veux pas essayer de la raisonner ?

-Comme quoi ? Arrête de tuer tout le monde ou je te mets une fessée ?

-Qui tente rien n'a rien, lança Ambre.

-Bon… Tu…, bredouilla Edward, tu es ma fille.

-Belle déduction, ricana cette dernière.

-Elle a pas tort, ne put se retenir de dire Ambre.

-Vas-y, je t'en prie, parle-lui !

La sorcière haussa les épaules tout en lui offrant un sourire d'excuse. Edward allait faire une nouvelle tentative quand leur ennemie prépara une nouvelle attaque. Ils eurent tous deux un geste de recul face à la puissance de son attaque. Ambre vit Edward froncer les sourcils, il devait se demander si en courant, il pourrait éviter l'immense sphère magique. Alors qu'il allait amorcer un geste, il se figea. Ambre se raidit. Il l'avait senti et elle aussi. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils reportèrent leur attention sur la jeune femme qui menaçait leurs vies.

_-Fuyez ! Maintenant ! Fuyez où elle va vous tuer ! _

La voix qui venait de résonner dans leurs têtes les sortit de leur torpeur.

_-Maintenant ! _

Ils obéirent et se concentrèrent sur le Manoir. Un hurlement de rage parvint à leurs oreilles au moment où ils se matérialisaient dans le salon. Ambre descendit maladroitement du dos d'Edward. Elle allait chuter, mais des mains froides et tendres la retinrent.

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Grogna Carlisle en la fusillant du regard.

-Je suis désolée, murmura Ambre alors que son compagnon la serrait dans ses bras.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda Bella à Edward.

-Ca va, mais on a eu chaud, lui répondit-il, quelqu'un nous a aidé à nous enfuir.

-C'était Anthony ? Interrogea Ambre.

-Je pense, cela ressemblait à sa voix, même si elle était lointaine, dit Edward, mais ce n'est pas ce qui me trouble le plus.

-Toi aussi, tu l'as senti ?

-Oui, acquiesça-t-il, mais comment est-ce possible ?

-Je n'en sais rien, en tout cas, on a plus besoin de ça. »

Ambre posa le poignard ensanglanté sur le rebord d'une table avant de se laisser tomber sur un canapé tout en poussant un soupir de lassitude. Carlisle s'assit aussitôt à ses côtés et massa ses tempes douloureuses. Son regard croisa celui d'Edward, ils savaient qu'ils étaient en danger, mais ils n'avaient jamais imaginé qu'ils devraient combattre une telle chose. Ambre ferma les yeux quand elle vit une lueur d'espoir briller dans le regard de son ami, il cherchait déjà un moyen de libérer sa fille et mettre ainsi un terme à la menace qu'elle représentait. Ambre aurait aimé être aussi optimiste que lui, mais pour le moment, elle ne voyait pas comment ils allaient pouvoir sauver leur famille…


	48. Chapter 48

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

******************

Ca y'est j'ai récupéré mon ordi !!!!! Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour qu'il tienne bon, il parait qu'il commence à avoir de l'âge… C'est bientôt Noël ? lol…

Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Merci encore une fois pour votre soutien et pour toutes vos reviews !!!!!!!!!!! Merci ! Merci !

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !!!!

*****************

**Chapitre 48 : Le médaillon**

Edward n'avait pas besoin de lire les pensées d'Ambre pour savoir que cette dernière ne partageait pas son optimisme. Pourtant, ils avaient prouvé par le passé qu'ils étaient les plus forts, mais aujourd'hui cela serait-il suffisant ? L'une de ses mains se posa sur le ventre bien arrondi de son épouse, l'enfant qui grandissait en son sein bougea doucement sous sa paume. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, non, cela lui était impossible. Il devait trouver un moyen de la sauver et le futur que lui avait montré Anthony n'existerait jamais. Lentement, il allongea son épouse sur le canapé et la recouvrit avec un plaid. Après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front, il s'éloigna vers les rayonnages de la bibliothèque espérant trouver un moyen de sauver leur enfant.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il cherchait un livre qui pourrait l'aider quand il entendit une légère explosion suivie d'un soupir de lassitude. Edward se tourna vers Ambre qui venait de rater une nouvelle potion. Il descendit de son perchoir pour la rejoindre. C'est alors qu'il nota ses traits tirés, les cernes qui marquaient le contour de ses yeux, il avait oublié qu'elle était humaine et qu'elle avait besoin de repos.

« -Va t'allonger, je vais terminer la potion, proposa-t-il.

-Non, ça va, assura la sorcière.

-Tu as l'air épuisé.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai le temps de me reposer ?

-Non, mais tu vas tout de même le prendre, si nous devons nous battre, tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces.

Ambre soupira avant d'aller s'allonger sur un canapé. Carlisle entra à cet instant, Anthony dans ses bras et rejoignit sa compagne qui prit aussitôt le bébé.

-Un peu de repos ne te ferait pas de mal, remarqua le médecin en caressant la joue de la jeune femme.

-Ca va, murmura Ambre en couvant son fils du regard.

Un léger silence s'installa dans la pièce, Edward pouvait sentir peser sur lui le regard anxieux de son père, ce dernier était terrifié rien qu'à l'idée de perdre un membre de sa famille. Il aurait préféré cent fois se sacrifier plutôt que de les voir souffrir.

-Tout va bien se passer, papa, tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

-Tu ne peux pas me le promettre, murmura Carlisle dont le regard s'ancra au sien. Cependant, j'aimerais que vous cessiez de me tenir à l'écart, je n'arrête pas de m'imaginer des choses horribles.

-Carlisle a raison.

Edward sursauta en entendant la voix de Bella, aussitôt, il alla vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle le repoussa brutalement.

-Moi aussi j'en ai assez ! Avoua son épouse. J'en ai assez d'être dans le noir, de ne pas savoir.

-Ils sont pas les seuls, admit Alice qui entra avec le reste de la famille. Vous ne nous faites pas confiance ou quoi ?

-Bien sûr que si, protesta Ambre.

-Alors, dites-nous la vérité ! Ordonna Rose.

-Même si elle fait mal, c'est toujours mieux que de rester dans l'ignorance, assura Jasper.

-Tout à fait d'accord, opina Emmett.

-Vous savez déjà presque tout, leur rappela Edward.

-Vous ne nous avez pas raconté ce qui vous a mis dans un tel état quand vous êtes rentrés toute à l'heure ? Dit Bella.

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard, hésitant à leur faire part de leur découverte.

-Nous avons la confirmation que notre fille est envoûtée, confia Edward.

-Alors… Elle n'est pas vraiment mauvaise ? Ce n'est pas de sa faute. On peut l'aider ! Se réjouit Bella.

-Oui, ce n'est pas de sa faute, cependant, nous ignorons comment cela lui est arrivé et encore moins comment briser le sortilège, expliqua son époux.

-Anthony ne pourrait-il pas nous aider ? Proposa Ambre.

-Je ne vois pas trop comment le contacter.

-Il nous a aidé à nous enfuir tout à l'heure, c'est donc que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il nous surveille, lâcha la sorcière. Anthony ? Anthony si tu m'entends aide-nous à te contacter !

Tous attendirent quelques secondes, mais rien ne se passa. Edward se leva et s'approcha de son amie. Sa main rejoignit celle de la jeune femme qui tenait la petite main du bébé.

-Anthony ? Tenta une nouvelle fois Ambre.

-Oui, répondit une voix lointaine qui les fit tous sursauter.

-C'est flippant, marmonna Emmett.

-Anthony, je ne sais pas combien de temps durera la connexion, précisa Edward, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu as entendu parler des Desmorts ?

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit le jeune homme.

-Sont-ils d'une manière ou d'une autre une menace à ton époque ? Demanda Ambre.

-Non. Nous sommes les deux seuls êtres à avoir du sang des Desmorts dans les veines, ajouta la voix d'Anthony.

-Je ne comprends rien, soupira Edward, cela n'a aucun sens.

-La fille d'Edward et Bella a-t-elle manifesté un intérêt particulier pour les Desmorts ? Questionna son amie.

-Anthony ? Tu es toujours là ? S'inquiéta Edward face au silence qui régnait.

-Oui, je suis là. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions sur la puissance qu'avaient réussi à amasser les Desmorts à travers le temps. Elle a fait quelques recherches jusqu'au jour où elle s'est disputée avec maman qui lui a interdit l'accès à la bibliothèque du Manoir. Elle est venue te voir, mais tu as appuyé la décision de ma mère.

-A-t-elle poursuivi ses recherches malgré notre interdiction ? S'enquit Ambre.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais pourquoi toutes ses questions ?

-Comme tu le sais, nous nous sommes battus contre elle tout à l'heure, dit Edward, la magie qu'elle utilisait était celle des Desmorts.

-J'ai même senti la présence de Carlotta et de Felicia, confia Ambre.

-Mais… Mais elles sont mortes, non ? Bredouilla Bella.

-Comment ont-elles pu s'en prendre à Lizzie ?

-Lizzie ? Répétèrent en chœur Bella et Edward.

-Oups, s'excusa la voix d'Anthony, je suis désolé, vous n'aviez peut-être pas encore choisi son prénom.

-Non.

-Si, le contredit Bella, enfin… Je me disais qu'Elizabeth était un joli prénom et puis c'était celui de ta mère.

-Merci, mon amour, murmura Edward.

Avec tendresse, il se pencha pour prendre sa jeune épouse dans ses bras, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un doux baiser. Edward avait pensé donner à leur fille le prénom de sa mère, mais le fait que sa douce y ait aussi pensé le touchait énormément.

-C'est pas que vous voir heureux me dérange, les interrompit Jasper, mais vous vous aurez bien le temps de vous faire des câlins quand nous serons tous sortis vivants de cette histoire.

Un léger ricanement échappa à Emmett lorsqu'il entendit les propos de son frère.

-C'est une façon de parler, Emmett, soupira Jasper.

-Avant toute chose, nous devons trouver comment Carlotta et Felicia ont perverti l'esprit de votre fille, rappela Carlisle en posant un regard soucieux sur les jeunes mariés.

-Elles sont mortes, répéta Edward, et même si quelqu'un invoquait leur esprit, elles n'auraient pas suffisamment de puissance pour contrôler Elizabeth.

-Et si quelqu'un avait agi sur leur ordre ? Proposa Alice.

-Ils l'auraient senti, maman et oncle Edward veillaient toujours sur nous, assura Anthony.

-Tout ceci n'a aucun sens, murmura Ambre en jouant distraitement avec son pendentif. »

Edward balaya la salle de son regard pensif. Il y avait forcément une explication et ils devaient la trouver pour pouvoir libérer sa fille ! Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la bibliothèque alors que chacun réfléchissait dans son coin. Edward pouvait entendre leurs différentes théories certaines étaient loufoques et il les devait bien entendu à Emmett. D'autres plus censées, mais pas forcément réalisables émanaient de Jasper ou de Carlisle. Alice scrutait avec attention l'avenir à la recherche d'un indice. Rosalie quant à elle s'inquiétait de la survie des siens. Il se tourna vers sa belle, ses pensées lui étaient toujours interdites, mais la ride qui barrait son front révélait autant sa concentration que son inquiétude. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux, un doux parfum de freesia l'envahit apaisant quelque peu l'inquiétude qui l'étreignait. Soudain, il se figea. Lentement, Edward redressa la tête et observa Ambre qui avait froncé les sourcils. Bella qui avait senti son corps se raidir, suivit son regard et dévisagea elle aussi la sorcière.

« -Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit son épouse.

-Je l'ignore, avoua-t-il, Ambre ?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme désigna le pendentif qui ornait son collier, Edward supposa qu'il s'agissait d'un diamant dont la coupe ovale était certes intrigante, mais pas exceptionnelle.

-Joli collier, railla Rosalie, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de parler bijoux, non ?

Edward continuait de fixer le pendentif, il ne l'avait pas remarqué au premier abord, mais maintenant, il pouvait voir une douce énergie scintiller autour de ce dernier. Rapidement, les différentes pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent dans son esprit alors qu'un sourire naissait sur son visage.

-C'est la seule explication que j'ai trouvé, admit Ambre en voyant qu'il avait suivi le même raisonnement qu'elle.

-Il suffirait donc de le lui ôter, pensa à voix haute Edward.

-Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi simple que ça, remarqua la sorcière.

-Ca vaut le coup d'essayer !

-Est-ce parce que je ne me trouve pas physiquement avec vous que je ne comprends rien ? Ou ne suis-je pas le seul à ne pas comprendre ce que vous dites ? S'impatienta Anthony.

-Rassure-toi, tu n'es pas le seul à être un peu perdu, assura Carlisle.

-Un peu perdu ? Répéta Emmett. Je dirais plutôt qu'on est paumé !

-Anthony ! Te souviens-tu si Elizabeth portait un nouveau bijou ? Interrogea Edward.

-Euh… J'ai jamais vraiment fait attention, elle avait pas mal de bijoux…

-Pourquoi cette question ? Lui demanda Bella.

-Nous avons toujours supposé que le médaillon des Desmorts avait été détruit lors de la bataille, aucun de nous n'a pensé à chercher des preuves de cette destruction, expliqua Edward. Ambre et moi, nous pensons que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Elizabeth est entrée en possession du médaillon. Ce dernier renferme la magie des Desmorts et en particulier celles de Carlotta et de Felicia.

-Le médaillon leur a en quelque sorte permit de survivre, mais il leur fallait un hôte, poursuivit Ambre. Elles n'auraient pas pu trouver mieux que la descendante des Warringthon cela rendait leur vengeance encore plus belle.

-Comment ce médaillon s'est-il retrouvé en la possession de notre fille ? Murmura Bella.

-Anthony ?

-Je ne sais pas, Oncle Edward, répondit ce dernier, mais si vous avez raison, elle a dû le dissimulé à tout le monde car je suis sûr que maman et toi l'auriez reconnu sans difficulté.

-Donc, si je comprends bien, il suffit de lui ôter ce fichu collier ? Résuma Emmett.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, rectifia Ambre, si elle le porte depuis longtemps, si elles ont eu le temps de bien s'insinuer en elle, lui ôter le collier ne lui permettra pas de reprendre ses esprits.

-Que fait-on ? Demanda Jasper.

-On va essayer de le lui enlever, décida Edward.

-Et croiser les doigts pour que ça marche ? Compléta Rosalie.

-Je n'ai pas d'autre idée, avoua son frère.

-Et c'est la meilleure, ajouta Ambre, nous ne vaincrons pas si nous devons l'affronter.

-Pourtant, vous êtes très puissants, rappela Bella, non, pas que cela m'enchante, mais vous pourriez la maîtriser du moins le temps de neutraliser ses pouvoirs ?

-Non, nous n'y arriverons pas, assura la sorcière.

-Pourquoi es-tu si catégorique ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Tout simplement parce qu'Edward est incapable de lever la main sur elle. Il m'aidera, mais ne donnera pas tout.

-C'est ma fille, lui rappela-t-il d'un ton cassant.

-Ce n'est pas un reproche, garantit Ambre, si j'étais à ta place, j'agirais de la même manière.

-On va donc essayer de lui enlever ce collier tout en croisant les doigts pour que ça marche, récapitula Jasper.

-Oui, mais le on n'inclus qu'Ambre et moi, précisa Edward alors que la sorcière acquiesçait de la tête, vous vous restez en sécurité ici.

-Nous pourrions vous aider, plaida Emmett toujours ravi à l'idée d'une bonne bagarre.

-Sauf que là, il s'agit de magie et puis il faut que vous veillez sur Bella et Anthony, argumenta Edward.

De mauvaise grâce, ses frères et ses sœurs acquiescèrent.

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps, les informa Anthony, mais je veux que vous me promettiez quelque chose.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Ambre.

-Préparez une potion qui puisse la ramener dans le futur.

-Aucune potion ne sera suffisamment puissante, remarqua Edward.

-Je sais, affirma Anthony, mais au moment où vous l'utiliserez je lancerai un sort, les deux combinés devraient permettre de la ramener dans mon espace temps.

-Ca pourrait marcher, approuva le jeune vampire.

-Que va-t-il se passer une fois qu'elle sera de retour auprès de toi ? Interrogea Bella d'une voix inquiète.

-J'essaierai de la sauver, promit Anthony, mais si je n'y parviens pas, je ne pourrais pas permettre qu'elle continue de tuer et de blesser des innocents.

Un silence pesant envahit la bibliothèque avant qu'il ne se décide à le rompre. Tous se souvenaient de la vision dont les sorciers leur avaient parlé, du combat entre deux jeunes gens qui s'aimaient comme frère et sœur.

-J'espère que tu ne seras pas obligé d'arriver à une telle extrémité.

-Je ferais tout pour l'éviter, assura le jeune sorcier. Bonne chance.

-Bonne chance à toi aussi, murmura Edward en lâchant la main du bébé.

-Avec un peu de chance, dans quelques heures, l'avenir aura changé et il sera heureux, tout ceci n'aura jamais existé, déclara Ambre.

-Je l'espère de tout mon cœur, mon amour, dit Carlisle avant de l'embrasser. »

Edward s'inquiéta en sentant la peur qui étreignait son épouse et ce n'était pas bon dans son état. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Ambre pour lui demander silencieusement de l'attendre, il s'éclipsa à l'étage avec Bella. Délicatement, il posa son épouse sur leur lit avant de venir s'allonger à ses côtés. Aussitôt, Bella vint se blottir contre son torse.

« -Tout va bien se passer mon amour, murmura-t-il tout en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Edward.

-Je dois y aller.

-Je sais, tu dois aider notre fille, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre le pire.

-Je te promets d'être prudent. »

Edward raffermit son étreinte sur le corps de son épouse. Tout en caressant ses cheveux, il fredonna la berceuse de la jeune femme qui commença à se détendre. Quand il la sentit suffisamment apaisé, il se dégagea lentement de son étreinte. Malheureusement, le sommeil de Bella n'était pas aussi profond qu'il le pensait. Il la rassura en lui affirmant qu'ils ne partaient pas de suite, Ambre et lui devaient décider d'un plan d'attaque et préparer la potion. Son épouse lui fit promettre de revenir la voir avant de partir, chose qu'il promit. Après lui avoir volé un nouveau baiser, Edward gagna la bibliothèque où Ambre l'attendait.

* * *

Bella repoussa la couette avec laquelle Edward l'avait bordé. Calmement, elle sortit du lit et en descendit pour faire quelques pas dans la chambre. Sa main droite était posée sur son ventre qu'elle caressait avec amour. Tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, elle essayait de calmer ses nerfs, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Ils étaient en danger, ils étaient tous en danger, sa famille, son bébé, Edward… Non, elle ne supporterait pas de perdre l'un d'entre eux ! Pas quand il suffisait peut-être d'ôter simplement le collier qui embrouillait l'esprit de sa fille ! Elle ne supportait pas qu'ils prennent autant de risques pour un geste aussi simple ! Edward avait tenté de la rassurer, mais il n'y était pas réellement parvenu, elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de l'impression qu'un malheur allait s'abattre sur eux. C'est alors qu'elle avait commencé à élaborer son plan. Il y avait une personne qui ne risquait rien et elle comptait bien l'utiliser pour sauver les siens.

Bon, la première chose à faire était d'arriver à sortir du Manoir sans éveiller l'attention d'Edward ou d'Ambre. Son regard se posa sur la fenêtre où le vide s'étalait sous ses yeux. Comment allait-elle pouvoir quitter cette fichue demeure ? Alors qu'elle cherchait désespérément un moyen, un léger coup de pied frappa sa paume. Apparemment, son bébé avait décidé de lui donner un coup de main, elle pouvait même sentir le désir de l'enfant de protéger son père, leur famille.

Bella ferma les yeux et la minute suivante, elle se trouvait dans leur clairière. Un doux soleil baignait son visage et elle ne put s'empêcher de rester quelques minutes sans bouger, profitant de cette douce caresse. Soudain, sa gorge se serra, un frisson parcourut son échine alors qu'elle se tournait lentement pour faire face à sa fille. Malgré la colère qui déformait ses traits, Bella ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Elle était un agréable mélange de ses parents et Bella fut ravie de voir qu'elle avait hérité du regard émeraude d'Edward même si ce dernier était pour le moment obscurci.

« -Je suis étonnée de te voir là, confia sa fille sincèrement surprise.

Un léger silence s'abattit sur la clairière alors qu'elles s'observaient toutes les deux avec intérêt.

-Tu es vraiment belle, ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Bella.

-Et toi, tu es humaine, chuchota Lizzie, mais tu es belle pour une humaine.

Bella sourit face au compliment alors qu'elle sentait ses joues s'échauffer doucement mais sûrement.

-Papa avait raison, tu es encore plus belle quand tu rougis.

-Merci.

La future mère pouvait sentir le regard de sa fille la détailler avec attention. Lentement, cette dernière s'approcha jusqu'à ce que seulement quelques pas les séparent.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ? Demanda soudain Lizzie en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je suis venue pour te voir.

-Es-tu venu pour me faire la morale, _maman_ ? Lança la jeune fille d'un ton cinglant.

-Non, même si j'aimerais comprendre ce qui te pousse à…

-A faire autant de mal aux humains ? Coupa Lizzie avec colère.

-Pas seulement, tu blesses aussi ta famille et toi.

-Moi ?

-Oui, je suis sûre que ta souffrance doit être insoutenable.

-Pourquoi parce que j'ai tué mon père ?! Ton cher Edward ?

Bella se sentit pâlir. Une image effroyable traversa son esprit : sa fille en train de tuer son père. Ses jambes fléchirent et elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol quand elle aperçut les prunelles ambrées de son époux qui reflétaient son inquiétude mais aussi tout son amour pour Lizzie. La seconde suivante, leur fille le terrassait. L'image insoutenable de la mise à mort de son époux disparu. Derrière ses larmes, elle distingua les contours familiers de la clairière, mais elle ne pouvait oublier le regard d'Edward au moment où il était mort. Bella posa une main sur son cœur comme si celui-ci allait se briser quand elle comprit que sa fille lui avait montré ses propres souvenirs, elle avait vécu les derniers instants de son époux !

-Il n'a même pas attaqué, murmura Lizzie à son oreille, il n'a pas osé lever la main sur sa fille ce lâche.

-Edward est tout sauf un lâche ! Hurla Bella en la fusillant du regard. Là où tu ne vois que lâcheté, je vois un père qui aime son enfant, un père qui sacrifie sa propre vie plutôt que de blesser sa fille !

-Ce n'était qu'un être faible ! Vociféra Lizzie. Comment pouvait-il tolérer avec toute la puissance qui était sienne de se cacher des humains alors qu'il aurait pu être leur Maître, leur Dieu !

-Parce que ton père respecte la vie de chaque être vivant et je suis certaine que toi aussi !

Un rire glacial secoua le torse de Lizzie puis ses yeux menaçant croisèrent les siens, instinctivement, Bella recula avant de réunir tout son courage pour l'affronter.

-Tu ne peux pas penser ce que tu viens de dire, je suis humaine, tu es mi-humaine, tu ne peux pas les détester, nous détester.

-Tu plaisantes ?! Je te hais car à cause de toi mon idiot de père a souillé sa lignée ! Imagine ma puissance si j'avais été conçu par deux sorciers !

-Tu ne peux pas dire ça !

-Je le dis et je l'affirme ! L'unique raison pour laquelle tu es encore vivante c'est parce que j'ai encore besoin de naître ! Bien, maintenant, assez bavardé, tu vas me dire où je peux trouver cet adorable petit bébé qu'est Anthony ? J'ai très envie de jouer avec lui.

-Tu ne le toucheras pas ! Promit Bella en se redressant.

-N'as-tu pas encore compris que tu n'es rien ? Ricana Lizzie.

-Oh, si ! J'ai bien compris que je n'étais rien à tes yeux, mais je sais aussi que tu ne me toucheras pas, tu ne prendras pas le risque de tuer ton passé qui grandit en moi !

Lizzie laissa échapper un grognement tout en lui lançant un regard noir, la minute suivante, elle fondait sur elle, ses mains froides et dures agrippèrent fermement sa tête lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis, _maman_, grogna Lizzie, il suffit que ton cœur batte, que tu continues de respirer, artificiellement ou non, pour que le bébé arrive à terme. Alors, ne crois pas que tu es à l'abri !

-Je t'en prie, Lizzie, supplia Bella en ignorant la douleur, ce n'est pas toi ! Ne comprends-tu pas que quelqu'un te manipule ?

-Comment peux-tu affirmer que je ne suis pas ainsi ?! Tu ne me connais pas !

-C'est vrai, je ne connais pas la jeune femme que tu es devenue, poursuivit Bella en posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille, mais je sais que l'enfant qui grandit en mon sein est le fruit d'un amour inconditionnel, tu ne peux donc pas être entièrement mauvaise.

-Tout le monde a une part d'ombre, répliqua sa fille.

-Oui, mais l'obscurité ne doit pas diriger ta vie. Rappelle-toi quand tu ressentais de l'amour, de la joie, quand tu riais avec nous, quand tu t'amusais avec ton cousin, quand ton père te prenait dans ses bras pour te réconforter ou simplement de dire qu'il t'aimait.

Bella faillit pousser un cri de joie quand elle vit le regard de sa fille se voiler. Elle était pratiquement sûre que les différents moments qu'elle avait évoqués défilaient dans l'esprit de Lizzie. Doucement, ses mains se rapprochèrent du cou de sa fille.

-Il y a tant de gens qui t'aiment et qui continueront de t'aimer, continua Bella. Regarde tu es venu dans le passé pour t'en prendre à Anthony, mais pourtant, ils continuent tous à chercher un moyen de t'aider, de te sauver.

-Anthony, murmura Lizzie.

-Il t'aime et même si vous n'avez aucun lien de sang, il te considère comme sa petite sœur.

-Sa petite sœur ? Répéta sa fille.

-Oui, tu es sa sœur ! Assura Bella.

-Comment… Comment le sais-tu ?

-Il nous l'a dit ! Il s'inquiète pour toi, il…

Bella se tut en voyant le sourire cruel qui s'afficha sur le visage de sa fille, son regard voilé devint dur alors qu'elle laissait échapper un ricanement.

-Lizzie ? Murmura Bella troublée par son changement de comportement.

-Merci, _maman_, tu viens de me dire où ils se cachent, se réjouit sa fille.

-Non ! Protesta la future mère.

-Ils sont au Manoir, il n'y a que là-bas où ils peuvent trouver assez de puissance pour communiquer.

-Tu ne les trouveras ! Assura Bella en repensant au néant qui entourait le Manoir et qui protégeait les siens.

-Eux, non, mais il suffit que je suive la trace magique que j'ai laissé en t'emmenant ici.

Une des mains de Bella quitta l'épaule de Lizzie pour se poser sur son ventre, la magie du bébé qui lui avait permis de venir ici était la même que celle de leur ennemi, elle remonterait facilement sa piste. Qu'avait-elle fait ?! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réfléchi à tout cela ? Elle venait de condamner sa famille par sa propre stupidité. La jeune femme trembla quand elle entendit le rire de sa fille qui se réjouissait de sa souffrance. Les mains froides lâchèrent son visage.

-Reste ici, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, garantit Lizzie, je reviendrai m'occuper de toi une fois qu'ils seront tous morts et nous nous assurerons ensuite que je vienne bien au monde sans aucun problème.

Lizzie s'éloigna d'elle. Une violente douleur comprima sa main, la jeune femme retint difficilement un cri. Bella se laissa tomber sur le sol alors qu'un étrange froid l'envahissait. Des tremblements parcoururent bientôt tout son être, une douleur lancinante s'insinuait dans son esprit, mais au même moment la jeune femme décrispa sa main aussitôt une douce chaleur émana de son enfant, chassant le mal être qui l'avait habité. Prudemment, Bella releva la tête pour constater que sa fille s'était figée au milieu de la clairière. Lentement, cette dernière se tourna vers elle, ses traits étaient déformés par la rage.

-Que m'as-tu fait ?! Rugit Lizzie en se jetant sur elle.

Bella ferma les yeux, se préparant mentalement à l'impact, priant pour que son bébé n'ait rien. Un son sourd et violent se répercuta entre les arbres bordant la clairière les faisant trembler, pourtant, Bella ne ressentit aucune douleur. Etonnée, elle ouvrit les yeux. La peur étreignit son être quand elle vit Edward lutter contre leur fille. Leurs mains se joignaient alors qu'ils se repoussaient mutuellement, des grognements sourds s'échappaient de leurs poitrines.

-Ca va ?

La future maman tourna la tête pour croiser le regard inquiet d'Ambre, la sorcière posa une main rassurante sur sa joue.

-Bella ? Bella, tu m'entends ?

-Oui, finit-elle par murmurer.

-Tu es blessée ? S'inquiéta Ambre.

Bella suivit son regard qui était posé sur sa tunique blanche où se trouvaient des tâches de sang.

-Bella ? L'appela une nouvelle fois la sorcière. Où es-tu blessée ?!

-Je vais bien.

Ambre la dévisageait d'un air sceptique. Pour la convaincre, Bella leva sa main blessée. Une fine entaille traversait sa paume, Ambre fronça les sourcils en voyant l'étrange blessure avant de sortir un mouchoir propre de la poche de son jeans pour bander sa main.

-Comment… Ne me dis pas… Edward va être fou, marmonna Ambre en la soignant. Où est-il ?

Bella comprit par les murmures de son amie qu'elles devaient être discrètes. Son regard se posa alors sur l'herbe qui les entourait, non loin d'elles, un objet scintillait sous les rayons du soleil.

-Ambre !

Les deux femmes levèrent la tête en même temps. Lizzie tenait fermement le cou d'Edward entre ses mains.

-Non, ne fais pas ça ! La supplia Bella en voyant que sa fille raffermissait sa prise.

-Je suis désolée, Edward, s'excusa Ambre.

Bella observa la sorcière, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle s'excusait. La seconde suivante, Ambre lança une boule d'énergie sur Edward et Lizzie. Son époux ayant compris ce qu'elle allait faire pu se dégager de l'étreinte mortelle de sa fille quand celle-ci voulut se défendre.

-Cours ! Hurla Edward à l'encontre d'Ambre.

Bella vit la jeune femme se pencher et prendre le médaillon qu'elle avait réussi à arracher à leur fille avant de s'enfuir dans les bois.

-Tu ne m'échapperas pas ! Grogna Lizzie.

Bella comprit avec horreur que ce serait le cas ! Ambre ne possédait plus la rapidité qui caractérisait les vampires et dont Lizzie avait hérité. Alors qu'Elizabeth allait la rattraper, elle fut violemment percutée par un vampire qui l'heurta volontairement.

-Et bien, grand-père, je te croyais pacifiste ? Lança Elizabeth en se relevant.

-Il est parfois nécessaire de corriger les enfants quand ils sont désobéissants !

-Je te croyais sage ? Ne sais-tu pas qu'il ne faut pas s'attaquer à plus fort que soit ?

-Hey ! Lizzie ! L'appela Edward. Ne devrais-tu pas t'attaquer à quelqu'un à ta taille ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne va prendre qu'une seconde ! Déclara Lizzie en s'avançant vers Carlisle.

-Ne l'approche pas ! Prévint Ambre qui avait grimpé sur le dos d'Edward. Regarde plutôt ce que j'ai !

Ambre ouvrit son poing laissant apparaître le médaillon. Lizzie rugit au moment où Edward tournait les talons et s'éloignait en courant de la clairière. Aussitôt, elle s'élança à leur poursuite. La seconde suivante, Carlisle s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

-Bella ! Tu nous as fait une de ses peurs ! S'exclama le médecin en la serrant dans ses bras. Ne nous refait plus jamais ça !

-C'est promis.

-Allez, viens, dit-il en l'aidant à se relever, nous allons rentrer au Manoir.

-Mais comment ?

-Edward et Ambre m'ont donné cette fiole qui va nous ramener.

Carlisle passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à se relever, mais elle le stoppa. Une violente douleur traversa ses reins lui arrachant une plainte.

-Bella ? S'inquiéta Carlisle.

-J'ai mal, gémit-elle.

-Oh, non, le travail a commencé, comprit le médecin.

-Mais, non ! Non, c'est trop tôt ! S'angoissa-t-elle. Non ! Elle ne peut pas arriver déjà ! Elle… Elle est trop petite !

-Calme-toi, tu n'as pas encore perdu les eaux, je devrais pouvoir…

-Carlisle ! Pleura Bella en sentant un liquide glisser entre ses jambes.

-Ok, reste calme. On va aller à la villa.

-Mais… Mais…

-Bella ! Bella, regarde-moi ! Ordonna-t-il. Tout va bien se passer ! Je suis là.

-Edward…

-Il va arriver à temps, je te promets, que tout va bien se passer. »

Carlisle la força à croiser son regard. Bella s'y perdit et fut rassurée par le calme et la confiance qui émanaient du vampire. Avec mille et une précautions, il la prit dans ses bras et la minute suivante ils s'élançaient vers la villa. Bella pria pour que tout se passe bien, pour qu'Edward et Ambre s'en sortent indemnes. Tout en réprimant un gémissement de douleur, la future maman posa une main protectrice sur son ventre, espérant que sa petite fille serait suffisamment forte pour naître.


	49. Chapter 49

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

******************

MERCI , MERCI beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !!!!! Merci de suivre mon histoire.

Malheureusement, on arrive bientôt à la fin… J'espère que ces derniers chapitres vous plairont et combleront vos attentes !

Bonne lecture !!!!

*****************

**Chapitre 49 : Les Parques**

_**Dans la mythologie grecque, les Parques, ou Moires, tissaient les fils de la vie, chacun représentant une vie, une destinée.**_

*******************

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'Alice essayait de lire leur avenir, mais rien, le néant… Un vide effrayant qui la faisait trembler. Une main rassurante entoura ses épaules, Jasper avait senti son inquiétude, il tentait de son mieux de la rassurer par sa présence et par son don qui l'entourait tel un cocon. Pourtant, malgré toutes les bonnes intentions de son mari, la peur tordait toujours ses entrailles. Malgré le mal de tête lancinant qui ne la quittait plus, elle insista, priant pour voir une lueur d'espoir, le moindre signe qui indiquerait une fin heureuse. Mais rien…

« -Arrête, lui demanda doucement Jasper.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de refus. Il soupira face à son obstination avant de se déplacer pour s'asseoir derrière elle, ses doigts agiles se posèrent sur ses tempes qu'il massa délicatement. Le petit lutin laissa échappa un soupir de bien-être, son mal te tête étant lentement chassé par le massage de son chéri. Elle se risqua une dernière fois à lire l'avenir, mais rien ne lui apparut.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea Jasper.

-Rien.

Même si elle ne le voyait pas, elle était certaine que l'un de ses sourcils s'était haussé et que l'incompréhension devait se lire sur ses traits face à sa réponse ambiguë.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Je ne vois rien, Jasper, confia le petit lutin en retenant un sanglot, je ne vois absolument rien. Comprends-tu ce que cela veut dire ?

Les mains de son époux quittèrent ses tempes, la seconde suivante, il l'enlaçait fermement et déposait un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête. Alice ferma les yeux, retenant difficilement ses sanglots et se laissa aller dans les bras protecteur de son unique amour.

-Il faut garder espoir.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, Alice, que tu ne vois rien ne signifie pas forcément que se soit la fin, expliqua Jasper, l'avenir est incertain c'est pour cela que tu n'as pas de vision.

-Mais même quand il est incertain, j'arrive à capter des images !

-Oui, mais il ne s'agit pas de simples vampires ou d'humains, il s'agit de sorciers, de sorciers très puissants. Je pense que c'est ça qui bloque tes pouvoirs et non le fait qu'il n'y ait plus d'avenir pour nous tous.

-Tu dois tout de même admettre que c'est une possibilité ? Insista-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Peut-être… Mais je préfère penser qu'il reste de l'espoir. Toi aussi, tu dois y croire. Tu dois avoir confiance en notre famille, en Edward, en Ambre, en Anthony… Ils feront tout ce qu'ils pourront pour nous protéger.

-Je le sais, mais…

-Cesse d'envisager le pire, ma douce, cependant, n'oublie jamais que quoi qu'il advienne je serais à tes côtés et je t'aimerais.

-Alors, je n'aurais pas peur, dit-elle rassurée par sa promesse. »

Lentement, Alice se tourna pour lui faire face. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, un léger sourire flotta sur leurs lèvres avant qu'elles ne se rejoignent pour un baiser empli d'amour.

*****************

Emmett observait son épouse. Ils étaient dans la chambre d'Ambre et de Carlisle. Sa belle tenait Anthony dans ses bras et le berçait tendrement tout en arpentant la chambre. Même si l'heure était grave, même si leurs vies étaient en danger, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver sa femme magnifique. Son épouse ne quittait pas des yeux le bébé qui dormait blotti dans ses bras. Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir lui donner un enfant ! Elle était tellement épanouie et heureuse au contact du nourrisson. Rose dut sentir son regard peser sur elle car elle leva la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent et elle le rejoignit sur le lit où il était assis.

« -Il est si mignon, murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant et en ne quittant pas Anthony du regard.

-Plus que moi ? Lui demanda-t-il taquin.

-Sans aucun doute ! Répliqua Rosalie.

Emmett fronça les sourcils. Jamais son épouse n'avait trouvé quelque chose de plus mignon que lui ! Même si en général, il n'aimait pas qu'elle dise de lui qu'il était mignon…

-Tu vas pas bouder ? Demanda Rose qui le connaissait par cœur. Je te rappelle que c'est notre petit frère.

-Techniquement, il n'est pas…

-Emmett ! Gronda doucement son épouse pour ne pas réveiller le petit.

-Ouais, bon c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignon pour un bébé, admit-il pour apaiser sa belle, sauf quand il a sa couche sale ! Là, c'est vraiment une infection !

-Je te rappelle que tu étais pareil !

-C'est faux ! Protesta Emmett.

-C'est vrai ! Rétorqua Rose.

-C'est trop loin, je m'en rappelle pas !

Rosalie secoua la tête fasse à sa mauvaise foi avant de reporter son attention sur Anthony qui commençait à s'agiter entre ses bras.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont bien ? Demanda soudain Rosalie d'un ton inquiet.

-Oui, lui répondit-il au bout de quelques minutes, je suis sûr qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à rentrer.

-Tu ne peux pas en être sûr.

-Rose…

-Non ! Emmett que va-t-il se passer si elle les tue ?! Jamais nous ne pourrons protéger Anthony, s'alarma-t-elle.

-Je ne laisserai personne toucher à mon petit frère, jura-t-il, même si je pense que ses parents seront là pour veiller sur lui.

-Et s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un d'entre eux ? Bella est partie alors qu'elle est enceinte, s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, Edward ne s'en remettra jamais.

-Cela n'arrivera pas, il veille sur elle.

-Et papa… Carlisle, je ne veux pas le perdre… On est tellement habitué à ce qu'il soit là, qu'il nous aime, nous rassure en silence, il est le ciment de notre famille. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, nous…

-Stop, Rose ! Il ne lui arrivera rien. Je te rappelle qu'Ambre et aussi Edward sont avec lui.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Hein ? Fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire tant il était désarçonné par sa question qui n'avait pas de sens pour lui.

-Emmett ! S'impatienta-t-elle.

-Je n'en sais rien, admit-il en cherchant une horloge du regard.

Un sifflement d'exaspération s'échappa des lèvres de son épouse. En une seconde, elle fut debout et sortit précipitamment de la chambre pour rejoindre le salon où se trouvaient Alice et Jasper, il la suivit. Ils trouvèrent le couple tendrement enlacé sur un canapé, Alice paraissait aussi paniquée que Rose.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Jasper à Rosalie, sentant sûrement son angoisse.

-Ils devraient déjà être là ! S'inquiéta la blonde.

-Calme-toi, tu vas réveiller Anthony ou lui faire mal, intervint Alice en se levant.

Rosalie se figea aussitôt. Emmett fut surpris de voir qu'elle donnait facilement le bébé à Alice, cette dernière le prit pendant que son épouse se mettait à faire les cents pas.

-Rose, calme-toi, ordonna Jasper.

-Arrête de m'envoyer des ondes apaisantes, grogna-t-elle.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Finit par demander Emmett.

-Ils devraient déjà être revenus !

-Ils doivent essayer de trouver un moyen de lui ôter le collier, lui rappela-t-il.

-Tu ne comprends pas ! S'exaspéra son épouse. Carlisle devait revenir ici avec Bella dès qu'ils la trouvaient ! J'ai entendu Edward dire qu'il avait localisé Bella, ils ont donc dû apparaître près d'elle.

-Et donc, ils devraient déjà être revenus, comprit Alice en tendant le bébé à Jasper avant de se joindre à la ronde de Rose.

Emmett sentit ses entrailles se serrer. Il lança un regard à Jasper qui était dans le même état que lui.

-Que peut-on faire ? Grogna-t-il.

-Il n'y a rien à faire, Emmett, lui rappela Jasper, nous sommes coincés ici.

Emmett feula avant d'abattre brutalement son poing contre un pan de mur qui se fissura. Il n'aimait pas l'inactivité, surtout quand les siens étaient en danger.

-Ils ont peut-être eu un contre temps, tenta de les apaiser Jasper, il ne faut pas penser au pire.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi calme ? S'énerva Rosalie en le fusillant du regard.

-Anthony, nous devons avant tout penser à notre petit frère et puis je vous rappelle que la dernière fois qu'ils ont été en danger, Anthony l'avait senti et il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, là, il dort tranquillement. »

Emmett devait bien admettre que le raisonnement de Jasper se tenait. Tout comme les filles, il se calma quelque peu. Pourtant, l'angoisse ne cessait de lui tordre le ventre et malgré son air assuré, il était certain que Jasper était tout aussi inquiet qu'eux. Pourtant, son frère faisait son possible pour les réconforter. Il inspira profondément tout en se disant qu'il allait suivre son exemple ne serait-ce que pour rassurer Alice et Rosalie.

* * *

Il courrait vite. Il avait toujours été le plus rapide. Ils faisaient souvent des courses contre lui avec Anthony, cependant, malgré leurs pouvoirs extraordinaires et leur jeune âge, ils n'avaient jamais pu le battre. Tout en accélérant ses foulées, elle matérialisa une boule d'énergie, elle ralentit, visant le dos de son père où sa tante était installée et lança la sphère. Son père ne ralentit pas, il ne changea pas d'axe. Elle allait les toucher ! Un sourire victorieux se dessinait sur son visage qui se fana très vite quand elle vit Ambre détourner son attaque. La sphère alla se briser contre plusieurs arbres qui se brisèrent en milles morceaux. Elle grogna de fureur avant de repartir à leur poursuite. Son père ne semblait pas être encombré par le poids que représentait Ambre. Ambre… Elle était humaine. Elle serait le point faible de son père, il ferait tout pour la protéger, il s'exposerait et elle pourrait alors les tuer.

Soudain, elle stoppa sa course, des pupilles ambrées obstruaient sa vue. Des pupilles ambrées emplies de tristesses mais où brillait un amour inconditionnel, elle pouvait presque sentir cet amour tant il était grand. Doucement, il l'envahissait, alors que lentement un visage se dessinait autour des prunelles. Edward… Son père… C'était son regard qui la hantait. Le regard qu'il lui avait lancé juste avant qu'elle ne le tue. Un regard empli d'amour où il n'y avait aucune haine. Pourtant, il aurait dû la haïr, non ? Elle l'avait blessé, elle allait le tuer et il le savait. Toutefois, jusqu'au dernier moment, il n'avait cessé de l'aimer.

Cette constatation la terrassa. Lizzie se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol. Il l'aimait. Son père l'aimait malgré son geste impardonnable. Soudain, l'air vint à manquer dans sa poitrine, quelque chose comprimait ses poumons, son cœur… Elle était là à quatre pattes en train de vomir de la bile, des larmes obstruaient sa vue alors qu'elle se revoyait tuer son père.

« -Papa, sanglota-t-elle, papa… »

Comment avait-elle pu le tuer ? Comment avait-elle pu lever la main sur lui ? ! Son père et sa mère n'avaient fait que lui donner de l'amour, tout comme leur famille… Sa famille… Son estomac se contracta une nouvelle fois quand elle se souvint avoir poussé sa mère à tuer son grand-père ! Carlisle. Son grand-père avait toujours été là pour elle, la consolant, l'aimant, il devenait même son complice quand il cachait ses bêtises et que lui avait-elle fait ? Il ne s'était pas défendu, comment aurait-il pu se battre contre l'une de ses filles ?! Tout comme son père, il n'avait pas voulu la blesser. Sa mère… Jamais, elle n'oublierait son regard quand elle avait compris qu'elle l'avait manipulé. Cependant, tout comme son père, elle n'avait lu que de la tristesse et de l'amour dans son regard. Et elle… Elle, elle les avait tous tués ! Elle avait tué sa famille ! … Anthony… Il restait Anthony, son cousin, son grand-frère, son confident… Il avait échappé au carnage, mais voudrait-il encore d'elle après ce qu'elle avait fait ? Non, si elle était à sa place, jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait. Elle avait tout détruit, tout gâché…

« -Lizzie ?

Elle trembla en entendant cette voix qu'elle aimait tant, qui la rassurait quand elle était petite. Elle n'osa pas relever la tête, elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard.

-Lizzie, ma chérie, tout va bien, je vais t'aider.

Rassurée par ses paroles, enivrée par son odeur apaisante, elle releva la tête et croisa son regard ambré et désespérément froid.

-Papa ? Murmura-t-elle.

-Oui, ma princesse.

-Papa, aide-moi.

-Bien sûr, ma princesse, mais d'abord, je dois te punir.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas… Je ne voulais pas… Pardon, papa, je…

-Si, tu le voulais, ma princesse, tu m'as tué ! Tu as détruit notre famille ! Comment veux-tu que je te pardonne ?! Tu n'es qu'un monstre !

-Papa, gémit-elle.

_-Laisse-nous t'aider, reviens vers nous, tu peux avoir confiance en nous, contrairement à lui, jamais nous ne t'abandonnerons, nous te protégerons, nous t'aimons, assurèrent les voix douces qui veillaient sur elle. »_

La tentation était grande. Au fur et à mesure que les voix résonnaient dans sa tête, sa tristesse, sa douleur disparaissaient. Lentement, le vide s'insinua en elle alors qu'elle se redressait. La haine et la rage avaient de nouveau envahit son cœur, chassant les images horribles qui un peu plus tôt l'avaient anéanti.

-Lizzie ?

Elle releva la tête. Son père se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Ambre s'accrochait à l'une de ses mains comme si elle le retenait de s'approcher.

-Edward ! Ressent son aura ! Elle est de nouveau maléfique !

-J'ai senti sa douleur ! J'ai senti qu'elle revenait parmi nous, insista Edward en voulant s'approcher.

-Edward ! Non ! Je t'en prie !

-Tu ferais mieux de l'écouter, lui conseilla-t-elle d'une voix froide, car je vais vous tuer et ensuite je m'occuperai d'Anthony, ainsi, il n'y aura plus personne pour me barrer le chemin et je pourrais régner sur le monde ! »

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans le regard de son père. Alors qu'elle allait se jeter sur eux, un éclair la frappa de plein fouet, l'assommant pour quelques minutes. Elle se redressa tout en maugréant contre Ambre, elle aurait dû mieux la surveiller et ainsi elle n'aurait pas été surprise par son attaque. Ils s'étaient enfuis, elle se lança à leur poursuite. Ils ne lui échapperaient pas !

* * *

_**La première Parque se nommait : Clotho, la fileuse, dont la quenouille déroulait le fil de la vie.**_

* * *

Bella serra les dents. Carlisle faisait son possible pour qu'elle ne souffre pas trop pendant qu'il courrait à travers les bois tout en la portant dans ses bras, mais il ne pouvait pas amortir toutes les secousses. La jeune femme soupira de soulagement en voyant enfin apparaître la majestueuse villa blanche. Son beau-père ouvrit rapidement l'une des nombreuses baies vitrées avant de l'emmener vers son bureau. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle serait si ravie d'entrer dans le bureau qui avait été transformé en salle d'accouchement. Le vampire la déposa sur la table de travail et s'activa à allumer tous les appareils. Bella fronça les sourcils quand il retira un drap dévoilant à ses yeux un berceau de verre hermétique.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Une couveuse, lui répondit-il en s'approchant pour prendre sa main et la rassurer, c'est juste au cas où, Bella. Je préfère être prêt pour toute éventualité.

-Merci. Merci d'être là. Merci de prendre soin de moi.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Bella. Tu sais très bien que je t'aime comme ma fille, n'est-ce pas ?

Bella hocha la tête, elle ne pouvait plus parler, une boule serrait sa gorge, la peur et différentes émotions l'empêchaient de répondre au médecin, elle se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête.

-Tout va bien se passer, ma puce, je vais prendre soin de toi.

-J'ai peur, avoua-t-elle.

-Je sais, mais je suis là.

-Edward et Ambre, s'ils ne sont pas là, mon bébé risque… Mon bébé risque…

-Stop ! La coupa le médecin. Ne pense pas à ça ! Je veux que tu te concentres sur toi et sur ton accouchement, d'accord ? Je suis là, je vais prendre soin de toi le temps qu'Edward et Ambre arrivent, d'accord ?

-Mais s'il leur arrive quelque chose ? Oh, mon Dieu ! Si Edward…

-Arrête ! Edward va bien, il va revenir. Je te promets qu'il sera là pour la naissance de votre fille.

-Je l'ai vu mourir, Carlisle ! Lizzie, notre fille, m'a montré comment elle l'a tué ! Il y avait une telle souffrance dans le regard d'Edward, il était tellement…

-Bella ! Bella, arrête de penser à tout ça ! Fais-moi confiance, il va bien, il va arriver. Ma chérie, il faut que tu cesses d'imaginer le pire. »

La future maman allait répliquer, mais une contraction l'empêcha de le faire. Elle serra les dents et sa main empoigna fermement celle du médecin. Heureusement qu'il était fait de marbre, sinon, elle lui aurait sûrement broyé les doigts ! Carlisle la fit se rallonger quand la contraction se termina. Il déposa un linge humide sur son front tout en lui montrant comment respirer. Bella se concentra sur la voix et la présence du médecin, écoutant ses conseils, elle fit son possible pour lui obéir. Malgré tout, une partie de son esprit ne cessait de penser à Edward. Elle voulait se montrer courageuse, elle voulait se battre, mais une étrange torpeur s'insinuait dans son corps…

* * *

Edward courrait tout en évitant les attaques de Lizzie qui avait fini par les rattraper. Ils avaient fait demi-tour lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'elle ne les poursuivait plus. Ils l'avaient trouvé anéanti dans une clairière. Ils avaient pu ressentir sa peine, sa douleur. Il avait de suite su que c'était sa fille qui se tenait devant lui et non un pantin. Malgré les protestations d'Ambre, il s'était approché, désireux de la réconforter, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Elle l'avait senti approché, elle l'avait regardé mais sans vraiment le voir. La possession était bien plus puissante qu'ils ne l'avaient supposé. Le fait de ne plus avoir le médaillon autour du cou lui avait permis de douter, mais Carlotta et Felicia étaient bien trop présentes en elle.

Elles avaient repris le contrôle de sa fille, il était certain qu'elles l'avaient utilisé pour le faire. Qu'avaient-elles fait ? Avaient-elles créé une illusion qui avait déformé ses mots d'amour ? Sûrement…

Edward sortit de ses pensées et fit un bond sur le côté pour éviter une nouvelle attaque.

_« -Il va falloir qu'on se batte contre elle, cria Ambre dans son esprit. _

_-On peut la sauver ! Protesta-t-il une nouvelle fois. Elle est redevenue elle-même tout à l'heure ! _

_-Cela n'a duré que quelques minutes et tu peux être certain qu'après cet épisode, elles ont renforcé son emprise sur elle ! Tu sais que j'ai raison ! Es-tu prêt à sacrifier notre famille, Bella, des innocents pour t'accrocher à une chimère ? »_

Edward grogna. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre, il ne le supportait pas ! Il était tellement préoccupé par les paroles de son amie qu'il évita au dernier moment une sphère. Malheureusement, son pied gauche se posa sur un pan de talus qui céda sous l'impact de leurs poids. Le vampire tenta de rétablir son équilibre, mais Lizzie en profita pour les projeter vers le bas de la butte. Dans un mouvement souple, il attrapa Ambre pour la plaquer contre son torse et la protéger de leur chute. Alors qu'ils roulaient au milieu des rochers et des buissons, il fit son possible pour ne pas blesser son amie. Leurs corps furent projetés dans une clairière. Edward fut rapidement sur ses pieds, l'inquiétude se peignit sur son visage quand il vit qu'Ambre était inconsciente.

« -Aurais-je déjà réussi à me débarrasser d'elle ?

Un feulement lui échappa alors qu'il fusillait sa fille du regard. Cette dernière sauta pour les rejoindre, elle atterrit gracieusement à quelques mètres d'eux. Tout son être se mit en position de défense devant le corps inerte de son amie.

-Allons, papa, écarte-toi et laisse-moi en finir avec elle !

-Jamais !

-Je t'ai déjà tué une fois, je peux aisément le refaire, lui rappela-t-elle.

-Je ne me laisserai pas faire, promit-il. »

Lizzie laissa échapper un ricanement. Elle l'observa avant de tourner lentement autour de lui, le défiant du regard. Elle était plus forte que lui, il n'avait aucun doute sur ça, cependant, il n'avait pas le droit de perdre, Bella l'attendait. Pour sa femme et leur enfant à naître, il devait survivre et trouver une solution pour préserver le futur de leur fille. Lizzie ne portait plus le médaillon, mais ce dernier semblait toujours la manipuler. Peut-être qu'Ambre avait raison ? Peut-être qu'elle le portait depuis trop longtemps… Peut-être que Lizzie ne pouvait plus être sauvée… Cette pensée le terrifia alors qu'il recevait de plein fouet l'attaque de sa fille. Il fut projeté dans les airs avant de s'écraser sur des arbres. Au moment où il se relevait, Edward vit sa fille se pencher sur le corps inconscient d'Ambre.

* * *

_**La seconde Parque, Lachésis, dispensatrice du Sort, assignait à chacun sa destinée.**_

* * *

Carlisle palpa doucement le ventre de sa belle-fille avant de l'examiner. Bella n'était pas à l'aise, mais il fit son possible pour la détendre, il devait vraiment s'assurer que sa petite fille était bien positionnée pour l'accouchement. Il écouta son rythme cardiaque qui était normal et tout semblait se présenter dans les meilleures conditions. Cependant, il se souvint que l'accouchement d'Ambre avait été difficile, sa compagne ne parvenait pas à expulser leur fils. Il pourrait rompre la poche s'il fallait en arriver là, mais contrairement à Ambre, Bella était une simple humaine. La magie de sa compagne l'avait aidé pour la naissance ainsi qu'Edward, mais lui que pourrait-il faire ? Si la situation se présentait, il ne pourrait rien faire et cette perspective l'effrayait. Le médecin faisait son possible pour garder son calme, il ne fallait surtout pas que Bella perçoive son angoisse.

Une nouvelle contraction traversa le corps de sa belle-fille, il l'aida de son mieux avant de contrôler une nouvelle fois l'ouverture de son col. L'accouchement de Bella ne semblait pas se dérouler de la même manière que celui d'Ambre, tout avait l'air de se dérouler bien plus rapidement. Tout avait l'air de s'enchaîner comme pour un accouchement traditionnel ce qui le rassura. Il épongea le front de Bella et lui murmura quelques encouragements. Alors qu'il allait lui sourire, il se rendit compte que la jeune femme était étonnement pâle. Il n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser un stéthoscope pour entendre son cœur ralentir. Carlisle se leva pour aller chercher une seringue qu'il remplit d'un produit censé la stimuler. Il lui injecta le produit tout en priant pour que cela soit suffisant, il ne pourrait pas lui faire une deuxième injection sans risquer sa vie ou celle du bébé.

« -Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Articula difficilement la jeune femme.

-Un petit stimulant.

-Je suis… Je suis si fatiguée, Carlisle.

-Je sais, ma chérie, mais il faut que tu sois forte, il faut que tu…

Carlisle se tut, il venait d'entendre un bruit inquiétant qui ne tarda pas à se répéter. Le médecin retira rapidement la seringue du bras de sa belle fille et il lui adressa un sourire qu'il espérait rassurant. Carlisle jeta discrètement un coup d'œil à sa montre, les contractions s'espaçaient ce qui n'était absolument pas normal. Les signes vitaux de Bella et du bébé s'affaiblissaient. Il devait prendre une décision et vite. Mais que faisaient Edward et Ambre ?! Il ne devait pas les attendre, il ne le pouvait pas. Bella et l'enfant ne possédaient pas ce temps ! Carlisle approcha une petite tablette et mis en marche la couveuse. Il étendit un champ stérile sur sa belle-fille et prépara une seringue pour lui faire une péridurale, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard et qu'elle agisse.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'inquiéta Bella.

-Je suis désolé, ma chérie, il va falloir que je pratique une césarienne.

-Non, protesta-t-elle faiblement. Je peux y arriver.

-Je sais, mais nous n'avons pas le temps, tes constantes vitales et celles du bébé ne sont pas bonnes. Il faut que je…

Carlisle se tut lorsqu'une quinte de toux secoua le corps affaiblit de la jeune femme. Une odeur familière parvint à ses narines, une odeur qui accrut sa panique. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre, Edward, sa famille, personne ne supporterait de la perdre !

-Carlisle ! Gémit Bella en observant d'un œil effrayé le sang qui était sur ses mains.

-Ce n'est rien, je…

-Ce n'est rien ? Je… Je crache du sang ! Je… Je n'ai… Et… Je n'ai plus de contractions !

-Je vais m'occuper de toi, je te le promets. Tout va bien se passer, Bella.

-Edward ! Je veux Edward ! Pleura-t-elle. Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?! Elle… Elle…

-Chut, calme-toi, ce n'est pas bon pour toi.

-Elle l'a tué ! J'en suis sûre ! Comment je vais faire ? Carlisle… Carlisle… Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui !

-Edward va bien! Bella, il est mon fils! Je le saurai, je le sentirai s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose et toi aussi !

-Mais… Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Tu vas m'écouter et te calmer ! Edward va venir, il va prendre soin de votre fille et de toi, d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Maintenant, je vais te faire une péridurale pour que tu ne sentes rien lorsque je pratiquerais la césarienne et… »

Carlisle se tut. Un nouveau bruit déchirant retentit à ses oreilles. Le corps de sa mère étant trop épuisé pour lui donner naissance, le bébé tentait de sortir par ses propres moyens, son côté vampire prenait le dessus. Alors qu'il allait l'aider à s'asseoir, le médecin se rendit compte que la future maman s'était évanouie. Il n'avait pas le temps pour une péridurale ! Il injecta autant de Morphine et de Xylocaïne à la jeune femme pour qu'elle sente le moins possible ses coups de bistouri. Tout en espérant qu'elle ne souffrirait pas trop, Carlisle posa sa main gantée sur le ventre dénudé de Bella, son autre main qui enserrait le bistouri trembla quelque peu. Il inspira profondément pour se calmer, tout allait bien se passer, il allait y arriver ! D'un geste décidé, la lame du bistouri entailla la chair de sa belle-fille. Au même instant, une force invisible et violente le projeta contre un mur qui céda sous l'impact. Du plâtre et des pans de mur tombèrent sur le vampire, il allait se dégager, mais une force invisible entoura son corps dans un carcan de douleur, des milliers de lames brûlantes semblaient s'enfoncer dans son être. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il sombrait dans les méandres de l'inconscience.

* * *

_**Atropos, l'inflexible, tranchait sans pitié le fil de la vie, ôtant la vie à l'humain à qui il appartenait.**_

*******************

Ambre vit avec horreur qu'ils allaient basculer en bas de la petite falaise. Elle sentit les mains d'Edward se poser sur elle pour l'enfermer dans l'étau protecteur de ses bras. Ils dévalèrent la pente, elle serra les dents, tentant d'ignorer les coups que prenait son corps. Ils atterrirent durement sur le sol malgré toute les précautions d'Edward, sa tête heurta durement une pierre qui se trouvait sur leur passage. Un voile noir tomba sur elle alors qu'un froid glacial s'échappait de son poignet où elle tenait toujours le médaillon des Desmorts. Elle eut soudain l'impression de se noyer, elle ne parvenait plus à respirer et continuait de sombrer sans que personne ne puisse l'aider. Pourtant, la jeune femme ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincue, elle devait se battre pour sa nouvelle famille, pour Carlisle, pour Anthony ! Les visages de son compagnon et de leur fils se dessinèrent lui apportant un réconfort sans borne et lui donnant une volonté de fer. Elle inspira profondément, l'air entrant enfin dans ses poumons.

Ambre ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle n'était plus dans la clairière, elle se trouvait dans un lieu inconnu où tout n'était que désolation et noirceur. Lentement, elle se releva pour faire face à deux ombres menaçantes. Felicia et Carlotta lui faisaient face. Sa cousine lui lança un regard glacial avant de l'attaquer. Ambre sentit son corps se tordre de douleur et elle chuta lourdement sur le sol. L'attaque cessa enfin. La sorcière se releva difficilement pour faire face aux deux femmes. La haine se lisait aisément dans leurs regards, Felicia laissa échapper un rire glacial avant de s'approcher d'elle d'un pas menaçant. Ambre fit son possible pour faire appel à sa magie, mais celle-ci ne lui répondait que très faiblement.

« -Tu es dans notre univers, dans le médaillon, lui expliqua Carlotta, ta magie ne fonctionne pas ici.

-Tu es à notre merci ! Lâcha Felicia. »

La seconde suivante, elle lançait sa sphère mortelle sur Ambre qui plongea pour l'éviter. Elle y parvint et s'enfuit pour se cacher dans la sombre forêt qui apparaissait en contrebas. Les rires déments de sa grand-mère et de sa cousine résonnèrent à ses oreilles ainsi que la voix de Carlotta qui lui rappelait qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'enfuir.

******************

Edward esquiva une nouvelle attaque de sa fille tout en tentant de protéger le corps inerte de sa sœur de cœur. Elle avait dû se cogner plus durement qu'il ne le pensait car la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas repris conscience. Il se concentra et érigea un bouclier pour les mettre à l'abri des attaques de Lizzie. Le vampire se pencha sur le corps d'Ambre pour l'examiner, sa main froide passa sur une légère bosse qui était apparue sur la nuque de la sorcière, mais elle ne lui sembla pas suffisamment importante pour qu'elle soit inconsciente aussi longtemps ! Son attention fut alors attirée par une fine chaîne en or qui s'échappait du poing toujours serré de la sorcière. Le médaillon ! Un sentiment de panique l'envahit quand il comprit qu'il était à l'origine de l'état de son amie. Il essaya de lui faire ouvrir le poing, mais toute sa force ne lui fut d'aucune utilité. Il n'eut pas plus de succès avec la magie.

_«-Oncle Edward ? _

Le vampire sursauta en entendant la voix d'Anthony dans sa tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son dôme de protection qui tenait bien face aux attaques de Lizzie, il se concentra donc pour répondre à Anthony.

_-Oncle Edward ? Tu m'entends ? _

_-Oui, Anthony. _

_-Je sais pas ce qui se passe ! Lâcha le jeune homme paniqué. Tout est en train de disparaître ! _

_-Quoi ?! _

_-Ca veut dire que Lizzie va tous vous détruire ! _

_-Calme-toi ! Lui ordonna-t-il. Cela ne signifie pas que… _

_-Non ! Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! Lui avez-vous enlevé le collier ? _

_-Oui, mais ça ne marche pas. _

_-Alors, renvoyez-la ! Je me chargerai d'elle ! _

_-Laisse-moi essayer de… _

_-On n'a pas le temps ! Cria le jeune homme. _

Une vision horrible traversa son esprit, sans doute envoyée par Anthony, il pouvait voir des humains se tordre de douleurs au milieu des corps inertes de vampires, de sorciers, de loups et autres créatures mythiques.

_-D'accord, accepta Edward à contrecœur, fait attention à toi. _

_-Toi aussi. » _

Le vampire revint à la réalité juste au moment où une attaque plus puissante de Lizzie brisait la protection qu'il avait mis en place. Sa fille se jeta sur lui avec l'intention évidente d'en terminer. Edward feula lorsqu'il sentit la main ferme de sa fille enserrer son cou. Il tenta de se débattre, mais d'un sort, elle le paralysa. Les os de sa nuque craquèrent sous la poigne de fer de Lizzie. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur lorsque la main de sa fille s'enfonça dans sa poitrine pour saisir son cœur. Il ferma les yeux. Une litanie sans fin ne cessait de se répéter dans sa tête alors que la douleur envahissait son être. Son corps tomba lourdement sur le sol… Il inspira une dernière fois… Sa vision était floue… Pourtant des visages familiers, souriant et aimant, l'entouraient. Il pouvait ressentir leur amour au moment où ses paupières se fermaient…

* * *

_**Les Parques… Clotho, la fileuse, Lachésis, dispensatrice du Sort, Atropos, l'inflexible, elles tenaient entre leurs mains le destin de chaque être vivant. **_

_** Edward pouvait voir la main blanche et décharnée d'Atropos approcher une lame tranchante d'un fil étrangement long qui représentait sa longue existence… **_


	50. Chapter 50

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

******************

MERCI , MERCI beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !!!!! Merci à vous toutes (et à vous tous ???) d'avoir suivi mon histoire, merci pour votre soutien et pour vos reviews !

Voilà donc le dernier chapitre d'une Lueur d'espoir, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Sur ce :

Bonne lecture !!!!

*****************

**Chapitre 50 : Réunis pour l'éternité**

Ambre courrait à travers les arbres mourants, trébuchant sur des racines qui ralentissaient sa course, plongeant sur le côté pour éviter les attaques de Carlotta et de Felicia. La jeune femme était à bout de souffle et était épuisée. Pendant un moment, elle pensait qu'Edward viendrait à son secours, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne viendrait pas, elle ignorait comment elle avait cette certitude, mais son instinct ne cessait de lui hurler qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir des ennuis. La sorcière trébucha. Alors qu'elle se relevait, elle vit une attaque de Felicia fondre sur elle. Ambre sentit alors une main attraper fermement la sienne pour l'attirer derrière un énorme rocher. La jeune femme croisa le regard émeraude de son sauveur et resta un moment interdite face à ses traits avant d'esquisser un geste de recul.

« -C'est moi, murmura Lizzie. Ne fais pas de bruit, elles ne nous ont pas vu, elles vont partir.

Ambre décida de lui faire confiance, elle avait l'air tellement différente qu'elle resta à ses côtés. Elles entendirent des pas se rapprocher. Leurs ennemies étaient tout près. Ambre se figea quand elle vit la silhouette de Felicia s'approcher de leur cachette. Dans un geste instinctif, elle se plaça devant Lizzie, s'apprêtant ainsi à la protéger de tout danger. Alors qu'elles allaient être découvertes, un bruit attira l'attention de Carlotta qui demanda à Felicia de la suivre, elles s'éloignèrent. Ambre se retourna et croisa le regard baigné de larmes de Lizzie. Sans réfléchir, Ambre la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler, caressant son dos dans un geste apaisant, déposant des baisers sur ses cheveux.

-Chut, tout va bien, ma chérie, murmura Ambre. Il faut te reprendre.

-Je suis désolée, sanglota Lizzie, j'aurais dû t'écouter, je n'aurais pas dû continuer mes recherches, je suis désolée tante Ambre.

-Ce n'est rien. Calme-toi.

-Je suis tellement contente de te voir, avoua la jeune fille, elles m'ont montré des images horribles et…

Ambre se figea en comprenant les paroles de Lizzie, elle n'avait pas réellement conscience de ce qui s'était passé ! Soudain, elle sentit la jeune fille se raidir dans ses bras.

-Tu… Tu es chaude ? S'étonna la jeune fille en caressant son bras. Ton cœur bas ?

-Il ne devrait plus battre ? Murmura Ambre étonnée.

-Tu… Grand-père t'a transformé après la naissance d'Anthony, chuchota pensivement Lizzie.

-Lizzie, ma chérie, l'appela doucement Ambre en la forçant à la regarder, je ne suis pas ta tante, du moins, pas celle que tu connais. Je viens juste de donner naissance à Anthony et ta mère est encore enceinte de toi. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu me racontes tout ce dont tu te souviens.

-Je me promenais près de l'endroit où la bataille avait eu lieu quand j'ai trouvé le médaillon, c'est comme s'il m'attirait. Je l'ai pris. Je l'ai gardé dans ma poche, puis, progressivement j'ai ressenti le besoin de le porter. Dès que je l'ai passé, mes idées ont commencé à être obscures, j'avais des oublis, des sautes d'humeurs incompréhensibles. J'ai voulu l'ôter, mais je n'ai pas réussi… Et puis, elles ont pris le dessus. J'ignore ce que j'ai fait, je sais que j'ai blessé ma famille, j'ai voulu les combattre, mais elles sont trop puissantes. Les images… Les images qui me tourmentent, dis-moi qu'elles ne sont pas réelles ?

-Je suis désolée, dit Ambre en resserrant son étreinte.

-J'ai tué… Mon… Mon… Papa…

-Lizzie ! Lizzie, écoute-moi ! Tout n'est pas définitif, on peut encore changer le futur, mais pour cela il faut que tu m'aides !

-Mais comment ? Je ne peux rien faire.

-Tu es forte, tu es la fille d'Edward et de Bella, deux des personnes les plus courageuses qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, alors, tu vas te battre et m'aider ! Il faut que je puisse sortir d'ici pour aider ton père, on doit protéger Anthony.

-Anthony ?

-Oui, elles se servent de toi pour le détruire, elles n'ont pas réussi à l'atteindre dans le passé, elles sont donc venu ici pour s'en prendre à lui alors qu'il n'est qu'un bébé.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elles lui fassent du mal !

-Il faut que tu m'aides ! As-tu accès à ta magie ?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

-Ecoute, Lizzie, il faut que tu me fasses confiance, lui demanda Ambre en plongeant son regard dans le sien, nous allons concentrer notre magie pour que je puisse rentrer.

-Et moi ?

-Je suis navrée, ma chérie, mais il va falloir que tu sois courageuse. Essaie de reprendre le contrôle et je te promets que je ferais tout pour t'aider.

-Protège, Anthony, ne te soucie que de lui, il est le seul à pouvoir tout arranger, déclara soudain Lizzie d'un ton déterminé.

-Prends soin de toi, murmura Ambre. »

La sorcière étreignit une dernière fois la jeune fille avant qu'elles ne se concentrent pour faire appel à leur magie. Ambre sentit leur force s'unir, elle la canalisa facilement, celle de Lizzie ressemblait tellement à la magie de son père que ce fut évident pour elle. Alors qu'elle sentait son esprit regagner son corps, elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux pour croiser le regard effrayé de Lizzie. Alors qu'elle sentait son esprit s'évader, la jeune fille disparut dans un cri de douleur.

* * *

Edward essayait de canaliser la souffrance qui parcourait son corps, tout en serrant les dents, il rampa sur le sol pour essayer d'atteindre Ambre. Il devait absolument délivrer son amie de l'emprise du médaillon car sans elle tout serait perdu. Il serra les dents pour retenir un cri de douleur, sa main se crispa sur sa poitrine béante d'où s'écoulait son sang. Alors que Lizzie allait l'achever, il avait réussi à la renvoyer dans son époque, enfin, il l'espérait. Un sentiment d'urgence ne cessait de l'envahir, Bella était en danger, il le sentait au plus profond de lui. Il rageait de ne pouvoir être auprès d'elle, mais il était bien trop faible. Il réussit enfin à atteindre le corps inconscient d'Ambre, sa main tâchée de sang prit celle de sa sœur de cœur, priant pour que cette fois, il réussisse à lui arracher l'amulette. Edward fit tout son possible pour la lui ôter, mais ses forces l'abandonnaient. Dans un rugissement de désespoir, il tira une nouvelle fois sur la chaîne qui lui résista. Sa vue se troublait, ses forces l'abandonnaient. Son corps tomba lourdement sur le sol, l'obscurité l'envahit.

Bella, sa douce et tendre Bella. Sa jeune épouse. La femme de sa vie, de son éternité. Il pouvait sentir sa vie quitter son frêle corps. Il percevait les plaintes de leur enfant qui luttait pour survivre. Il était impuissant, tellement impuissant… Il sentait leurs vies lui échapper… Son esprit embrouillé cherchait une solution, une formule, quoi que ce soit qui pourrait les sauver, mais rien… L'obscurité, le froid l'entouraient toujours. N'y avait-il donc plus aucun espoir ? Avaient-ils traversé toutes ses épreuves pour rien ? Pourquoi n'auraient-ils pas droit à une fin heureuse ? Ne la méritaient-ils pas ?

Alors qu'il allait rendre les armes, une fine lueur apparut, transperçant de sa blancheur l'obscurité qui l'étreignait. Il s'accrocha à cette lueur d'espoir. Une douce chaleur réchauffa son corps frigorifié. Lentement, il sentit ses forces revenir en lui. Sa poitrine béante ne le faisait plus souffrir, sa magie coulait à nouveau dans ses veines l'aidant à panser ses plaies. Il eut enfin la force d'ouvrir les yeux et ce qu'il vit l'horrifia. Le monstre qui se tapissait au fond de lui l'empêcha de repousser cette main tendue, sa langue lapa la plaie, aspirant la vie qui s'écoulait de la blessure. Edward se concentra, il devait reprendre le contrôle, mais ce sang était tellement bon, il étanchait la brûlure toujours présente dans sa gorge.

C'est alors que ses yeux croisèrent ceux de sa sœur. Dans un grognement empli de rage, il repoussa le corps d'Ambre avant de bondir à l'autre bout de la clairière où ils se trouvaient. La sorcière était allongée sur le sol, sa respiration était faible et son corps tremblait, mais elle était toujours vivante. Sa main passa sur sa bouche pour essuyer quelque chose de chaud et doux qui y glissait. Il baissa les yeux et vit le sang dont la couleur tranchait sur sa peau si pâle. Il se pencha, désireux de s'abreuver encore de ce doux breuvage. Ses lèvres allaient toucher le nectar si troublant quand il se rappela que c'était le sang de sa sœur.

« -Ambre, appela-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il n'obtint qu'un faible gémissement ce qui l'inquiéta, était-il allé trop loin ? Lui avait-il pris trop de sang ? Ses yeux obscurcis par la soif se posèrent sur son poignet d'où du sang s'échappait toujours.

-Ambre, je t'en prie, la supplia Edward, il faut… Il faut que tu te fasses un garrot… Ambre ! Je ne peux pas m'approcher pour t'aider !

Le vampire était de plus en plus inquiet, son amie ne répondait pas et sa soif était tiraillée par le sang de la jeune femme.

-Ambre ! Bella est en danger, je ressens de moins en moins sa présence ! Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi ! Carlisle… Je ne le ressens pas non plus ! Pense à Carlisle ! A Anthony !

Les prénoms de son amour et de leur fils semblèrent sortir la jeune femme de sa torpeur. Avec une lenteur qui l'exaspéra, elle attrapa un pan de son tee-shirt qu'elle déchira pour l'enrouler autour de son poignet. Difficilement, elle réussit à s'asseoir.

-Ambre, ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il avant que la colère ne l'étreigne en se rappelant qu'il avait failli la tuer. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

-Tu étais mal en point, lui rappela sa sœur de cœur, je n'avais pas le choix ! Où est Lizzie ?

-J'ai réussi à la renvoyer, enfin, je crois…

-Et Carlisle ? Et Bella ?

-Ils sont en dangers, mais…

-Je sais, coupa la sorcière en croisant son regard, mais tu vas devoir passer outre ta soif ! Je ne suis pas en état de les aider.

-Je ne saurais pas me contrôler si… Si jamais elle saigne…

-Tu résisteras ! Tu n'as pas le choix ! Bon, tu m'emmènes avec toi ou tu me laisses ici ?!

Edward ne put retenir un grognement avant de se lever et de bloquer sa respiration pour se diriger vers la sorcière qu'il prit dans ses bras. La seconde suivante, il se concentrait sur l'endroit où étaient son épouse et son père. La villa. En un clin d'œil, ils apparurent dans le bureau de Carlisle. Edward se figea. Bella ne respirait presque plus, son cœur n'était plus qu'un murmure presque inexistant. Ambre se tortilla entre ses bras pour qu'il la laisse descendre ce qu'il fit.

-Carlisle !

Le cri d'Ambre le ramena à la réalité. Il tourna la tête et vit son amie agenouillée près de Carlisle qui semblait emprisonné dans un étau de douleur, la souffrance déformait ses traits d'habitude paisibles.

-Edward ! Hurla la sorcière. Occupe-toi de Bella ! Je me charge de lui !

Le jeune vampire hocha lentement la tête avant de se diriger d'un pas résolu vers son épouse. Un faible craquement le stoppa. Il vit avec horreur le ventre de son épouse se tordre : le bébé essayait de sortir par ses propres moyens !

-Son côté vampire a pris le dessus ! Lança Ambre qui avait déposé ses paumes sur les tempes de Carlisle qui paraissait aller mieux. Tu dois la stopper avant qu'elle ne tue Bella !

-Mais comment ?!

-Parle-lui ! Je suis certaine que, tout comme Anthony, Lizzie comprend ce qui se passe sauf qu'elle a besoin qu'on la guide.

-La magie, murmura Edward avant de se pencher vers le ventre de son épouse, Lizzie, ma chérie, dit-il d'un ton empli de douceur, il faut que tu restes calme, je sais que tu as besoin de sortir, mais tu dois rester tranquille, laisse la magie t'aider.

Le jeune vampire fut soulagé en voyant l'enfant rester immobile. Cependant, il pouvait entendre les pensées de sa fille, elle souffrait et cela lui était insupportable.

-Je vais t'aider, ma chérie, mais il faut que tu restes immobile le temps que je te sorte de là, sinon, tu vas faire du mal à maman.

Edward regretta ses paroles quand il ressentit toute la détresse de sa petite fille lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle avait blessé sa mère.

-Ca va aller, je vais vous sauver toutes les deux, promit le futur père.

Alors qu'il faisait cette promesse à son enfant, il se demanda comment il pourrait arriver à la tenir. L'anxiété qu'il avait réussi à maîtriser jusqu'à présent menaça de le submerger. Soudain, une main rassurante se posa sur son épaule, il se tourna et croisa le regard rassurant de son père.

-Tu t'occupes de Bella, je me charge de Lizzie, d'accord ?

Edward ne put qu'hocher la tête, il avait tellement peur de les perdre toutes les deux.

-Ambre ? Appela Carlisle.

-Je t'empêche de te faire piéger une nouvelle fois, assura la sorcière.

-Edward, tu es avec nous ? Il va falloir agir vite.

-Je suis prêt, dit-il d'une voix assurée avant de se pencher vers son épouse, tout va bien se passer mon amour, je suis là. »

Carlisle attrapa le scalpel pendant qu'il injectait de la Morphine et de la Xylocaïne à Bella, bien que dans son état actuel elle ne devait pas sentir grand-chose, il voulait tout de même être certain que cela reste indolore pour elle. Il se concentra sur le visage de sa douce, cherchant le moindre signe de douleur pendant que Carlisle incisait le ventre de son épouse. L'odeur du sang de Bella l'avait toujours attiré, mais pas cette fois. Il était tellement inquiet que sa soif fut reléguée au second rang. Au fur et à mesure que Carlisle pratiquait la césarienne, il pouvait sentir les signes vitaux de Bella s'éteindre. Il se pencha et murmura à son oreille des paroles d'encouragements et des mots emplis d'amour. Puis, tendrement, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de son épouse, essayant de lui communiquer sa force. Sa magie agit, stimulant le cœur de Bella, insufflant de l'air dans ses poumons. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres quand il sentit celles de son épouse remuer doucement contre les siennes, répondant à son baiser. Il se perdit dans cette étreinte avant d'entendre un cri qui emplit son cœur de joie. Il délaissa les lèvres de sa douce pour se tourner vers son père qui tenait sa petite-fille entre ses bras.

« -Elle va bien, répondit-il à sa question muette.

Il aurait voulu prendre sa fille dans ses bras, partager ce moment de bonheur avec Bella, mais Carlisle s'éloigna avec l'enfant pour s'en occuper.

-Edward ! Tu dois prendre une décision, ordonna Ambre, je ne sais pas quelles sont ses chances de survie en tant qu'humaine.

-Je… Je ne sais pas. Ensemble, on peut encore la sauver, non ?

-Je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme, lui rappela Ambre, je sais que tu tiens à son humanité, mais tu as pris une décision lorsque tu as choisi de l'aimer, là, tu ne fais que repousser l'échéance.

Edward hocha lentement la tête. Ambre avait raison. Il tenait à l'humanité de Bella, il aimait entendre la musique de son cœur, le souffle chaud de sa respiration, voir ses joues rougir… Tout ça lui manquerait, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'idée de la perdre. Il sentit la magie agir, il se tourna vers Ambre qui venait de refermer la césarienne faite par Carlisle. La sorcière chancela avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol.

-Ambre ?

-Ca va… Je vais juste me reposer un peu, occupe-toi de Bella… Je vais bien…

Edward n'en était pas certain, son amie lui paraissait très faible. Cependant, il se pencha vers son épouse et s'étonna de croiser son regard chocolat.

-Tu es vivant, s'écria-t-elle faiblement.

-Je vais bien, lui confirma le jeune vampire en prenant sa main.

-Lizzie !

-Elle va bien, Carlisle s'occupe d'elle. Bella, tu… Tu es faible…

-Fais-le, lui ordonna-t-elle doucement, comme ça, plus rien ne pourra jamais nous séparer.

-Je vais tout faire pour que tu ne souffres pas. »

Edward lui sourit, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour partager un dernier baiser avant leur nouvelle vie. Doucement, ses lèvres glissèrent le long de la mâchoire puis du cou de la jeune femme avant d'effleurer le creux de sa gorge. Il laissa sa magie englober le corps de son épouse pour que sa transformation soit rapide et indolore. Tout en priant pour contrôler sa soif, ses dents transpercèrent la fine peau de sa douce qui laissa échapper une légère plainte. Le sang enivrant de Bella coula dans sa gorge. Sa soif avait déjà été éveillée par le sang d'Ambre, mais celui de Bella décupla son envie de se nourrir. Il dut faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas vider son épouse de son sang, il fit appel à tous leurs souvenirs, revivant chaque heure, chaque minute de leur bonheur. Edward trouva alors la force de se retirer, priant pour que son venin agisse rapidement et sauve sa douce.

*******************

Edward se balançait dans le rocking-chair, berçant tendrement Lizzie qui sommeillait dans ses bras. Il ne se lassait pas de contempler sa belle petite fille, mais sa joie ne serait complète que quand son épouse serait éveillée. Lizzie gigota dans ses bras. Il effleura son esprit et ne put retenir un sourire, l'impatience de sa fille gagna son être. Rapidement, il se leva et s'approcha du lit où était allongée Bella depuis plusieurs heures. Il s'assit prudemment à ses côtés. Il vit les paupières de son épouse bouger légèrement. D'une main douce, il caressa sa joue et un sourire vint éclairer le visage de son épouse.

« -Bella ? Bella, ma douce, réveille-toi. Il y a ici une jeune demoiselle qui a hâte de te rencontrer.

En entendant ses paroles, le sourire de Bella s'étira un peu plus. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent enfin et il put croiser ses prunelles ambrées maintenant semblables aux siennes.

-Edward, murmura-t-elle d'une voix mélodieuse.

-Bonjour, mon amour, dit-il en se penchant pour effleurer ses lèvres.

-Lizzie, sourit la jeune mère en voyant le bébé blottit dans ses bras, je ne risque pas de lui faire du mal ? S'inquiéta soudain Bella.

-Non, je contrôle la situation, même si dans ton cas, ta soif de sang humain parait inexistante.

-Alors, je peux ?

Edward lui sourit tout en hochant la tête. Bella s'installa confortablement contre ses oreillers, puis, il déposa Lizzie dans le creux de ses bras.

-Bonjour, ma petite princesse, la salua Bella, elle est magnifique.

-Tout comme sa maman, assura Edward.

-Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse, confia son épouse, nous sommes enfin réunis.

-Oui, plus rien ne nous séparera, promit Edward. »

Edward se rapprocha de son épouse et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, son autre main vint caresser la joue de Lizzie qui sourit, heureuse d'être enfin entourée de ses deux parents. Ils restèrent un long moment dans leur cocon, profitant de la joie qui les étreignait. Ils avaient du mal à détacher leurs regards de la petite fille qui s'était finalement endormie dans les bras de sa mère. Profitant du sommeil de l'enfant, Bella leva la tête vers lui pour chercher le chemin de ses lèvres. Ils partagèrent un baiser empli d'amour avant de se replonger dans la contemplation de leur fille. Ils se rallongèrent contre les oreillers, blottis les uns contre les autres. Par curiosité, Edward effleura l'esprit de son épouse qui malgré tous ses espoirs lui était toujours inaccessible. Il fronça les sourcils quand sa magie détecta une étrange force en son épouse, sa femme était vraiment extraordinaire, elle était l'une des plus puissantes immortelles qu'il connaissait.

« -Que s'est-il passé ? Lui demanda doucement Bella.

-De quoi te souviens-tu ?

-Carlisle m'aidait pour l'accouchement, puis, tout est devenu noir jusqu'à ce que tu arrives et…

Bella se tut pour froncer les sourcils, elle observa le décor qui l'entourait et il vit l'étonnement se peindre sur son visage si parfait.

-Nous sommes à la villa ?

-Oui, veux-tu que nous rejoignions les autres ? »

Bella acquiesça de la tête. Il se leva, il observa son épouse descendre avec délicatesse et grâce du lit, leur fille toujours blottit dans ses bras. Il ne put résister à l'envie de lui voler un baiser avant qu'ils ne quittent leur chambre. Sa main entourait sa taille alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier menant au salon où le reste de la famille était réunie. Lorsqu'ils les virent, leurs visages s'éclairèrent. Alice se leva et sautilla jusqu'à eux pour prendre son épouse dans ses bras, Edward eut juste le temps de récupérer Lizzie, avant que le petit lutin ne serre Bella dans ses bras. Rapidement toute la famille se leva pour étreindre Bella, Carlisle fut le dernier à embrasser sa nouvelle fille.

« -L'éternité te va bien, dit son père à l'oreille de Bella.

-Merci, Carlisle.

-Tu es magnifique ! S'extasia Alice en la faisant tournoyer. Il va falloir que l'on refasse ta garde robe !

-Puis-je tenir cette petite merveille ? Lui demanda Rosalie.

-Bien sûr, acquiesça Edward en lui donnant Lizzie.

Rosalie sourit au bébé qui s'éveillait lentement entre ses bras, elle rejoignit Jasper qui se tenait près de la baie vitrée, Anthony babillait comme s'il discutait sérieusement avec le vampire blond.

-Il semble bien éveillé pour son âge, remarqua Bella en s'approchant d'eux.

-Notre fille prend le même chemin, lui dit-il en l'enlaçant.

Rosalie se rapprocha de Jasper et sourit à Anthony, le petit garçon se figea, percevant sûrement la présence de Lizzie.

-Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Bella en voyant une petite bulle se créer dans le creux de sa paume.

-Ce n'est rien… Enfin, je crois, lâcha son époux en se rapprochant de leur fille au cas où.

Anthony bougea sa menotte et la petite bulle se déplaça vers Lizzie qui tenta de l'attraper en souriant. La bulle éclata sur le bout de son nez et se dispersa en des dizaines de petites traînées de couleurs qui firent briller les prunelles de la petite fille.

-Apparemment, ils sont déjà proches l'un de l'autre, sourit Bella en caressant la joue d'Anthony. Bonjour, mon bonhomme.

Anthony attrapa le doigt de son épouse et joua avec. Bella interrogea Jasper du regard qui lui tendit le petit garçon.

-Au fait, où est Ambre ?

-Je suis là, lança la sorcière en entrant dans le salon avec des sacs de provisions, ça y'est, nous sommes parés : couches, biberons, lait, je crois que je n'ai rien oublié ! Comment te sens-tu Bella ? Lui demanda Ambre en venant l'embrasser.

-Parfaitement bien.

-Son bouclier est étonnant, dit Ambre à son attention.

-Tu as remarqué, elle est impressionnante, lança Edward avec fierté.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Interrogea son épouse.

-Maintenant que tu es une vampire, ton don s'est révélé, expliqua son époux, si je ne pouvais pas entendre tes pensées c'est à cause du bouclier qui te protège.

-Un bouclier ? Répéta Bella étonnée.

-Oui et il est très puissant, affirma Ambre en la rejoignant en un clin d'œil, bonjour mon trésor.

Anthony tendit ses bras vers sa mère qui le prit contre elle. Le petit garçon joua avec ses boucles blondes avant d'enfouir son nez contre sa poitrine et de fermer les yeux. Edward ne put retenir un sourire en voyant son père les rejoindre, Carlisle déposa un doux baiser dans le cou de sa compagne avant de reporter son attention sur leur fils.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué beaucoup de chose, lui dit Bella qui venait de récupérer Lizzie, Ambre est redevenue un vampire ?

-Carlisle a été obligée de la mordre. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et elle n'était pas suffisamment en forme pour utiliser sa magie. Il l'a mordu peu de temps après que je l'ai fait avec toi, mais étant donné qu'elle est une sorcière…

-Sa transformation a été plus rapide que la mienne, termina Bella. Au fait, j'imagine que si je n'ai pas souffert c'est grâce à toi ?

-J'ai fait tout mon possible pour que tout se passe bien, confessa-t-il.

Bella lui sourit. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et Bella prit place sur ses genoux. Une mine soucieuse apparut soudain sur le visage de sa femme.

-Où est passée Lizzie ? Interrogea son épouse.

-Elle est dans tes bras, ricana Emmett.

-Idiot, souffla Rose en lui donnant une tape.

-Elle est retournée dans son temps, lui répondit Edward d'une voix emplie de tristesse. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, elle allait tous nous tuer…

-Mais est-elle toujours une menace ? S'inquiéta Carlisle.

-Je ne pense pas, Anthony devait se charger d'elle, avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

-Non !

La plainte de Bella déchira son cœur. Il resserra son emprise autour du corps tremblant de son épouse alors que ses sanglots emplissaient la pièce.

-Je suis désolée, Bella, nous n'avions pas le choix, chuchota Edward qui partageait sa peine.

Alors qu'il consolait son épouse, un détail attira son attention. Le visage d'Ambre s'était fermé, il tenta de lire son esprit, mais se heurta à un mur. La sorcière se tourna vers Carlisle et lui tendit leur fils. D'un geste nerveux, elle se leva et se posta devant l'immense baie vitrée, leur tournant le dos.

-Ambre ? L'appela-t-il doucement. Que se passe-t-il ?

Même s'il ne voyait pas le visage de son amie, il pouvait sentir sa peine et son hésitation.

-Que nous caches-tu ? Demanda Edward dans un murmure.

-Je suis désolée, avoua la sorcière, quand je me suis retrouvée prisonnière du médaillon, je me suis retrouvée piégée dans l'inconscient de Lizzie. Carlotta et Felicia s'y trouvaient, elles ont essayé de se débarrasser de moi, mais…

-Mais ? Insista Edward qui se crispa en devinant la suite.

-Elle était là, révéla Ambre en se tournant vers eux, Lizzie était là. Elle n'avait pas réellement conscience de ce qui se passait, Carlotta et Felicia contrôlaient son corps mais une partie de son esprit restait libre.

-Tu… Tu savais et… Bon Dieu, Ambre ! Elle aurait pu être sauvée ! Au lieu de ça, je l'ai renvoyé à Anthony ! Ton fils… Ton fils a …

-Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire ! Gronda Carlisle en le fusillant du regard.

-Je suis navrée Edward, je suis vraiment désolée Bella, mais c'était trop tard, tu l'avais déjà renvoyé et…

-Et nous aurions pu prévenir Anthony qu'elle pouvait encore redevenir elle-même ! S'écria Edward. Tu n'as laissé aucune chance à ma fille de s'en sortir !

-Il n'y avait rien que nous ne puissions faire ! Répliqua Ambre en colère. Ni toi, ni moi n'étions à même de la sauver et tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je le regrette ! Je…

-Tout ce que tu souhaitais c'était préserver la vie d'Anthony !

-Tu aurais agi de la même manière si les rôles avaient été inversés !

Les deux vampires se dévisagèrent durement pendant de longues minutes avant qu'Ambre n'ouvre violemment la baie vitrée et ne sorte. Edward souleva Bella et suivit la sorcière à l'extérieur. Déjà les éléments reflétaient la colère qui les habitait, le vent soufflait violemment, le ciel s'était obscurci, des coups de tonnerres résonnaient, des éclairs zébraient le ciel.

-Calmez-vous ! Intervint Carlisle. Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous battre ?!

-Carlisle a raison, lança Bella, arrêtez !

Un grognement sourd leur répondit, leurs conjoints ayant laissé échapper ce son menaçant avant de se jeter l'un contre l'autre. Leurs corps de marbres se percutèrent, alors que des éclairs s'abattaient non loin d'eux. L'attention d'Edward fut détournée quelques secondes par Carlisle qui entraînait de force Bella à l'intérieur, il ne put donc pas parer l'attaque d'Ambre qui le projeta au loin. Alors qu'il allait se relever, une main blanche apparut dans son champ de vision. Ambre se tenait face à lui et lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, maugréa-t-il en se levant.

-Tête de mule, marmonna Ambre.

Sans un mot, il suivit la sorcière vers la petite clairière où ils s'étaient battus contre Lizzie. Ambre fit prudemment léviter le médaillon qu'ils avaient abandonné sur le sol.

-Il faut trouver celui qui est dans notre espace temps, lui rappela la sorcière.

Edward se concentra pour visualiser l'objet et le faire apparaître. Aussitôt, Ambre lui tendit sa main.

-Nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour les détruire.

Tout en soupirant, il attrapa la main de son amie et se concentra. Au bout de trois tentatives, ils réussirent enfin à détruire les deux médaillons, enterrant avec eux définitivement la menace que représentaient Carlotta et Felicia. Une fois que cela fut fait, ils s'observèrent pendant de longues minutes.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Edward.

-Moi aussi… Ecoute, on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé, peut-être que Lizzie est redevenue normale et qu'elle va bien ?

-Comment pourrait-elle vivre heureuse après tout ce qu'elle a fait ? Murmura-t-il d'un ton désespéré.

-L'avenir a peut-être changé ? Après tout nous avons détruit les médaillons. »

Edward aurait aimé la croire, il espérait de tout son cœur que le futur avait changé, mais il n'en avait aucune certitude. Chaque fois qu'il essayait de regarder dans l'avenir de sa fille, celui-ci restait obscur et indéchiffrable comme si la voie du mal restait toujours une possibilité pour elle. D'un pas lourd, ils regagnèrent la villa où les autres les attendaient avec anxiété. Ils les rassurèrent et leur annoncèrent qu'ils avaient détruits les médaillons. Edward rejoignit Bella qui était dans la cuisine pour préparer le biberon de Lizzie. Quand elle le vit, son épouse ne put s'empêcher de le rejoindre pour l'embrasser. Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que Lizzie se mette à pleurer, leur rappelant ainsi qu'elle attendait toujours son biberon.

Bella était installée sur le rocking-chair de leur chambre, tout en se balançant doucement, elle donnait son biberon à Lizzie. Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le tableau qui s'offrait à lui. Sa femme était magnifique, les rayons de soleil l'auréolaient de lumière faisant scintiller sa peau. Il n'était pas le seul à se perdre dans la contemplation de son épouse, Lizzie ne quittait pas sa mère des yeux, hypnotisée par les scintillements de sa peau. Doucement, Edward s'approcha des deux femmes de sa vie qui lui sourirent quand il s'agenouilla à leurs côtés. Lorsque Lizzie eut terminé son biberon, il la prit dans ses bras pour lui faire faire son rot. C'est alors qu'il perçut le bruit d'une voiture dans l'allée. Son épouse se raidit, la panique se lisait sur son visage, mais il la rassura d'un sourire avant de la guider vers le rez-de-chaussée. Ils atteignaient l'escalier quand la sonnette retentie. Ils entendirent la voix de Carlisle qui salua leur visiteur. Soudain, toute l'inquiétude de Bella sembla s'envoler. Elle prit Lizzie dans ses bras et dévala les marches en courant. Soudain, elle stoppa sa progression pour prendre sa main et l'entraîner dans son sillage.

« -Papa !  
Charlie se tourna vers eux. Il se figea quelques secondes, notant sûrement les différences flagrantes qui émanaient de sa fille. Le chef Swan se reprit rapidement, ses yeux d'humidifièrent lorsqu'il vit le bébé que tenait Bella.

-Papa, laisse-moi te présenter, Lizzie.

D'un pas mal assuré, Charlie franchit la distance qui le séparait de sa petite fille. D'une main hésitante, il caressa la tête de l'enfant qui lui sourit.

-Elle est magnifique, dit-il d'une voix émue. Elle te ressemble tellement.

-Elle a les yeux d'Edward, murmura Bella qui s'extasiait devant les émeraudes de sa fille.

-Félicitations ! Lança Charlie en embrassant sa fille et en le serrant dans ses bras. Puis-je la prendre ?

-Bien sûr ! Accepta Bella en lui donnant Lizzie.

-Bon ! Je crois qu'il est temps de les ouvrir, non ? Déclara Emmett en montrant des bouteilles de champagne.

-Je viens d'appeler les Quileute, ils vont venir se joindre à nous, annonça Jasper en refermant son téléphone.

-Les ennuis sont bien derrière nous ? S'inquiéta Rosalie en observant les deux sorciers.

-Tout ira bien, lui confirma Ambre.

-Et si nous immortalisions ce moment ? Proposa Alice en montrant un appareil photo numérique. Comment met-on le retardateur ?

-Je vais le faire, proposa Ambre en lui prenant l'appareil, allez, tout le monde en place ! Emmett ! Emmett arrête de faire des oreilles d'âne à Edward !

Edward ne put retenir un grognement et se tourna vers son frère qui affichait un air taquin.

-Fais gaffe ou je t'en fais pousser des vrais ! Menaça-t-il le grand brun qui blêmit et dissimula ses oreilles sous ses mains.

Tous éclatèrent de rire face à sa tête avant de reprendre un peu leur sérieux pour leur première photo de famille. Ambre laissa l'appareil léviter et vint rejoindre Carlisle avant que le flash ne les éblouisse. La sorcière se releva gracieusement pour récupérer l'appareil. Au même instant, les Quileute arrivèrent ainsi qu'Estelle et Philippe.

-Je suis heureuse de voir que vous allez tous bien ! S'exclama Philippe.

-Où est la petite princesse ? Demanda Estelle avant de se diriger vers Bella et Lizzie. Elle est ravissante, Bella.

-Merci, répondit la jeune mère avec fierté.

Edward allait les rejoindre quand il remarqua l'air rêveur de sa sœur de cœur. Elle était toujours perdue dans la contemplation de la photo qu'elle venait de prendre.

-Nous sommes si beau que ça ? Plaisanta-t-il alors que les bouchons des bouteilles de champagne sautaient.

-C'est magnifique, lui répondit Ambre d'une voix émue, regarde, je pense que c'est un message qui nous est adressé. »

Tout en lui donnant l'appareil, Ambre déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de rejoindre Carlisle et Anthony. Edward baissa les yeux sur l'écran du numérique et resta quelques secondes interdit avant qu'un immense sourire n'éclaire son visage. Ils étaient tous là. Carlisle et Ambre, main dans la main, leurs alliances brillant à leurs annulaires. Emmett tenant Rosalie blottie dans ses bras. Jasper et Alice, côte à côte, toujours aussi amoureux. Bella et lui qui s'observaient avec amour délaissant l'objectif. Son regard glissa ensuite vers le bas de la photo. Allongés aux pieds de tous les vampires, Anthony et Lizzie lui souriaient, leurs mains levées vers le ciel en signe de victoire. Une joie immense étreignit son être. Ils avaient réussi ! Ils avaient changé le futur ! Tous les membres de la famille Cullen étaient vivants, du moins autant que certains pouvaient l'être, et heureux ! Son regard se posa à nouveau sur Lizzie et Anthony, le bonheur se lisait dans leurs prunelles et c'était le plus beau cadeau que l'on pouvait lui faire. Edward sortit de sa contemplation en entendant son épouse l'appeler. Il déposa l'appareil sur une commode et se dépêcha de la rejoindre. Tout en acceptant une coupe de champagne, il se pencha pour embrasser sa fille, puis, son épouse sous les rires moqueurs de leur famille. Il était heureux, ils étaient heureux et ce n'était que le début de leur histoire. Des siècles de bonheur les attendaient. Il allait avoir l'éternité pour aimer la femme qui avait su réchauffer son cœur de glace, qui lui avait appris à aimer, qui lui avait offert le plus beau des présents : Lizzie. Ensemble, ils verraient leur fille grandir et malgré les embûches que le destin pourrait mettre sur leur chemin, il savait qu'ils surmonteraient tous les obstacles car leur famille serait toujours à leurs côtés. Ils étaient enfin réunis pour l'éternité…

**FIN**


End file.
